Pinang Aku Dengan Bismillah Mas
by apalahapalah298
Summary: [COMPLETED] "Ini cuma sekedar cerita receh tentang Chanyeol si perjaka tua yang dibikin cenat cenut sama pembantu cantik dirumahnya yang sering manggil dia 'Mas Chanyeol.' Chanbaek/HunHan/HunSoo/Genderswitch/just a little bit of humor(?)/dirty talk/mesum/bahasa non baku/kasar/gaje/garing paraaahh.. "
1. Chapter 1

"Kaga ada sarapan apa mak?" tanya seorang pria ganteng sama emaknya yang lagi anteng nonton tv sambil tiduran.

"Kaga ada, emak kaga masak. Lagi males."

"Males kenapa sih mak?"

"Ya males aja, emang males kudu ada alesannya?"

Pria itu menghela nafas. "Terus Chanyeol sarapan apaan? Chanyeol laper nih mak.. "

"Ya elu beli sarapan aja dulu di warungnya mpok Hyomin. Emak lagi males banget ngapa-ngapain."

"Yaelah beli-beli mulu udah kaya orang."

Emaknya Chanyeol langsung mendelik. "Kenapa sih emang? Kaga suka banget kayanya ngeliat emak ngaso bentaran, emangnya emak kagak capek apa ngurus rumah mulu tiap hari? Emak juga capek kali, emak pengen istirahat. Makanya elu cepetan kawin dong kalo pengen disedian sarapan tiap hari, biar ada yang ngurusin elu, jangan ngandelin emak mulu."

Chanyeol menghela nafas, mulai deh emaknya ngomongin soal nikah.

"Umur lu udah 28 tahun Yeol, masa iya lu kaga nikah2 juga sih. Emak pengen lu nikah terus punya anak, emak pengen punya cucu dari elu. Emak malu sama tetangga, masa iya katanya anak emak kaga kawin2 padahal udah bangkotan begini. Elu cakep, duit banyak, kontrakan dimana2, cewek juga banyak banget yang mau sama elu tapi elunya yang kaga mau. Emak curiga jangan-jangan elu kaga doyan cewek lagi."

"Astaghfirullah mak, nyebut mak nyebut. Yakali Chanyeol doyan sama batangan juga."

Emaknya Chanyeol langsung ngegeplak pala anaknya itu sampe Chanyeol meringis.

"Makanya elu kalo kaga mau dikata homo cepet-cepet kawin. Emangnya elu kaga mau kaya si Sehun? Noh adek lu aja karang udah punya anak masa iya lu masih betah ngebujang aja sih."

Chanyeol mengusap rambutnya kasar. "Chanyeol bukannya kaga mau kawin mak, Chanyeol juga pengen kawin. Tapi mau gimana lagi? jodohnya kan belum ada. Chanyeol mau kawin sama siapa kalo jodohnya aja belum ada? Kawin ama kucing?"

"Ya elu makanya usaha dong, nyari cewek yang bener-bener klop dihati elu. Noh anaknya Bang Kyuhyun si Jinri pan demen banget sama elu. Kenapa elu ga sama dia aja? Dia pan cakep bener Yeol."

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Kaga mak, Chanyeol kaga sreg."

"Terus lu maunya yang kaya gimana sih Yeol? Yang kaya Raisa?"

"Ya kagak juga, Chanyeol cuma ngerasa belum nemu yang cocok aja."

Si emak menghela nafas. "Susah banget ngomong sama elu, dikasih cewek cakep salah dikasih cewek jelek apalagi. Pusing emak mikirin elu."

"Yakalo pusing minum Paramek aja mak.. "

PLETAK!

PLETAK!

"Ngejawab aja lu kalo diomongin orangtua, udah sono beli nasi uduk di warungnya Mpok Hyomin. Bungkusin emak satu pake semur jengkol sama telor dadar." lanjut si emak sambil mukulin pala anaknya.

Chanyeol cuma bisa ketawa ngakak ngeliat emaknya ngomel sambil melengos pergi.

.

.

.

"Pagi Chanyeol.. "

"Pagi.. "

"Pagi Bang Chanyeol.. "

"Pagi.. "

Chanyeol tersenyum ramah tiap kali perawan-perawan Desa Cibatok (desa tempatnya tinggal) nyapa dia satu persatu. Udah bukan rahasia lagi kalo Chanyeol itu sosok idola dikalangan cewek-cewek Cibatok karena ketampanannya. Chanyeol lahir di Bogor 27 November 28 tahun silam. Bapaknya Park Donghae adalah seorang juragan empang di Desa Cibatok Hilir sedangkan emaknya Sandara Park cuma seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa. Dia punya seorang adik laki-laki yang namanya Sehun tapi sekarang ia udah nikah dan tinggal dikampung sebelah. Chanyeol sekarang umurnya udah 28 tahun, sehari-hari dia kerja di bengkel motor punya dia sendiri yang awalnya dimodalin sama bapaknya, selain bengkel dia juga udah punya kontrakan 22 pintu buat nambah-nambahin pemasukan. Chanyeol itu tinggi, ganteng dan maskulin banget deh pokoknya. Banyak cewek dari dalam ataupun luar desa yang tergila-gila banget sama dia tapi sayangnya Chanyeol gak tertarik sama sekali sama mereka. Makanya gak heran kalo dia masih aja belum kawin padahal umurnya udah mau 30 tahun. Jangan pada mikir Chanyeol itu homo ya karena gak nikah-nikah. Dia normal ko, 100% normal. Cuma ya gitu, dia belum nemuin sosok yang bener-bener bisa bikin dadanya ser-seran. Dia cuma mau nikah sama cewek yang bisa bikin dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Kalo soal jodoh Chanyeol bener-bener gak mau main-main. Dia pengen nyari jodoh yang bener-bener tepat buat sekali seumur hidup.

"Mpok beli nasi uduknya dua, dibungkus ya? Pake semur jengkol sama telor dadar.. " ucapnya setelah nyampe di warung nasi uduknya Mpok Hyomin.

"Eh Bang Chanyeol, kaga makan disini aja bang?"

"Kaga deh, sekalian bungkusin buat emak soalnya."

"Gimana bang, lu udah dapet jodoh? Kapan mau nikah?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Belum mpok, jodohnya masih belum keliatan."

"Lu mau sampe kapan ngebujang terus bang? Emang betah apa sendirian mulu? Sendal aja ada pasangannya masa iya abang enggak."

"Ya betah-betahin aja mpok hahaha."

"Ah elu mah begitu, padahal mpok udah siap banget loh buat jadi bini elu.. " ucap Mpok Hyomin malu-malu sambil ngebungkusin nasi uduk.

Chanyeol ketawa ngedengernya, Mpok Hyomin ini janda anak 3, umurnya udah 35 tahun tapi dia belum nikah-nikah lagi sampe sekarang. Dia dari dulu ngebet banget pengen jadi bini nya Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol nya yang ogah. Bukannya apa-apa, Chanyeol kaga mau nikah sama janda yang udah punya anak.

"Nih nasi uduknya."

"Makasih ya mpok." ucap Chanyeol sambil ngambil kresek nasi uduk yang dikasih Mpok Hyomin.

"Nih duitnya mpok."

"Kaga usah, ini gratis buat elu sama emak lu. Sampein salam aja dari mpok buat emak lu ya, salam dari calon mantu."

Chanyeol ketawa ngedengernya. "Yaudah, kalo gitu makasih ya mpok."

Chanyeol berbalik sambil cengar cengir gaje, dia sering dapet nasi uduk gratis gara-gara ditaksir sama Mpok Hyomin. Ada untungnya juga ternyata ditaksir sama janda anak tiga haha.

.

.

.

"Lu kapan mau kawin bang?"

"Kapan-kapan aja."

Sekarang Chanyeol sama adeknya Sehun lagi asyik main kartu remi di kamar Chanyeol, berhubung sekarang tanggal merah, Sehun sama anak istrinya nyempetin dateng kerumah buat silaturahmi. Sehun udah nikah sama bininya Luhan sekitar 2 tahunan yang lalu, sekarang dia udah punya anak cowok namanya Taeyeong. Sehun ini orangnya agak pendiem, dia punya usaha toko buah buat nutupin kebutuhan sehari-hari. Dia sama Luhan udah pacaran dari semenjak SMA, dulu Luhan itu kakak kelasnya Sehun, dia dua tahun lebih tua dari Sehun. Mereka saling suka, pacaran terus nikah. Sebenernya Chanyeol agak kesel pas Sehun minta ijin ngelangkahin dia buat nikah, tapi Chanyeol juga gak bisa ngelarang adeknya sendiri buat bahagia. Akhirnya mau gak mau dia ngerelain Sehun buat nikah duluan meskipun hatinya masih ngerasa agak sedikit gondok.

"Gak elu, gak emak, gak bapak, gak tetangga semuanya nanyain gw kapan kawin mulu, sampe bosen gw ngedengernya."

"Iyalah, kita semua peduli sama elu makanya kita nanya kapan elu kawin. Kawin itu enak bang, bakal ada yang ngurusin elu, merhatiin elu, nyiapin lu kopi, nyiapin baju-baju elu, nyambut elu tiap kali lu balik kerja. Dan yang paling penting lu bisa ng*we tiap hari."

PLETAK!

Chanyeol refleks mukul kepala adek kesayangannya itu kenceng. "Sial lu, otak kalo isinya selangkangan mulu mah emang susah sih."

Sehun mengusap kepalanya yang abis dijitak Chanyeol. "Emang begitu bang, kalo udah nikah kan berarti udah halal. Gw aja hampir tiap hari ng*ntot sama Luhan. Rasanya mantep bener bang. Sampe merem melek gw."

GLUK

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya refleks, duh ko dia jadi kepengen ya?

"Daripada lu nambah-nambahin dosa mulu gara-gara cokil tiap malem jum'at mendingan elu nikah, elu mau ng*we tiap hari juga ga akan jadi dosa, yang ada lu malah dapet pahala. Percaya deh sama gw, ng*ntot tuh lebih enak ketimbang coli."

Chanyeol membisu, emang bener sih. Dia juga pengen kawin karena dia pengen tau gimana rasanya ng*we. Dia pengen ngeliat tubuh telanjang cewek secara langsung bukan cuma dari video bokep. Dia pengen nyusu sama cewek yang t*ket nya gede. Chanyeol pengen banget ngerasain gimana k*ntol gedenya dijepit sama m*mek sempit cewek. Ahhhh ngebayangin nya aja udah bikin dia ngaceng.

"Tapi inget bang nikah tuh bukan semata-mata buat ng*we doang. Lu harus niatin nikah buat ibadah sama yang maha kuasa. Insya Allah hidup lu bakalan berkah kalo niat lu nikah buat ibadah sama Allah."

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang. "Sialan lu, pagi-pagi udah bikin gw ngaceng aja." ucapnya sambil melengos pergi ke kamar mandi.

Sehun cuma bisa ketawa ngakak ngeliat muka abangnya merah sambil pergi ke kamar mandi dengan celana yang mengembung. Baru ngomongin soal ew*an dikit aja udah langsung ngaceng. Dasar otak selangkangan hahaha.

.

.

.

"Jadi kamu asalnya dari Klaten?"

Cewek cantik itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis. "Iya bu, saya asal dari Klaten." ucapnya dengan logat medok khas orang Jawa.

Dara tersenyum, cakep bener ya ini cewek. Kulitnya putih, rambutnya panjang sebahu, badannya mungil, wajahnya cantik, senyumnya juga manis udah kaya gula jawa.

"Nama kamu siapa neng? Terus umurnya berapa?"

"Nama saya Baekhyun, umur baru 18 bu.."

"18 tahun? Wah itu sih muda banget, kamu gak sekolah?"

"Saya baru lulus SMA bu, saya dateng kesini buat nyari kerja. Biar bisa bantu bude dikampung."

Dara beroh ria kemudian, Baekhyun ini calon asisten rumah tangga baru dirumahnya. Dia ini keponakannya Mpok Luna yang merupakan tetangga nya juga. Dia baru dateng dari Klaten dan kebetulan lagi nyari kerjaan. Yaudah deh, dara nawarin dia buat jadi pembantu dirumahnya soalnya dia udah males banget ngurus pekerjaan rumah. Pinggangnya udah keseringan encok makanya dia nyari pembantu, untungnya Baekhyun mau dan gak nolak sama sekali buat jadi pembantu dirumahnya jadinya dia gak perlu repot-repot lagi nyari pembantu ketempat lain.

"Yaudah neng, nanti kamu-"

BRAAAKKK

"HOAAMMM, MAKKKK SARAPAN UDAH SIAP BELOM?"

Chanyeol ngebuka pintu kamarnya keras sambil teriak manggilin emaknya minta sarapan. Dia baru bangun tidur, matanya masih setengah terbuka dan rambutnya acak-acakan banget, iler masih nempel disudut bibirnya dan ia cuma pake kolor item tipis doang.

"EMAAAAKK SARAPANNYA UDAH SIAP BELUM?" ucapnya lagi sambil ngegaruk selangkangannya yang gatel.

"EMAAAKK-"

Dara yang keliatan kesel banget ngeliat kelakuan anaknya langsung ngelempar muka kusut anaknya itu pake bantal sofa. Chanyeol langsung sadar setelah digelepak pake bantal sofa.

"Mak sarapannya udah-"

DEG

Chanyeol langsung terkenyot begitu ngeliat ada cewek cantik yang lagi ngeliatin dia dengan ekspresi cengo.

BLUSSSH

Mukanya langsung merah sampe keleher-leher. Buru-buru ia bebalik terus nutup pintu kamarnya kenceng.

BRAAAKKK!

Baekhyun terkejut, baru kali ini ia ngeliat cowok hampir bugil gitu di depan matanya langsung. Gatau kenapa ia jadi ngerasa malu sendiri.

"Udah yang tadi gausah dianggep, berang-berang Zimbabwe kelakuannya emang suka gak jelas. Bentar ya neng, biar ibu bikinin teh anget buat kamu."

Baekhyun cuma bisa tersenyum canggung ngedengernya. Berang-berang Zimbabwe? Hahaha lucu juga kalo ada berang-berang yang bentuknya kaya gitu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Ff genderswicth pertama author di ffn. Tadinya pengen dibikin yaoi tapi karena latarnya di Indonesia jadi yaudah author ubah ke GS. Ini latar tempatnya di Bogor tempat tinggal author tepatnya di daerah Parung wkwk disini rata-rata ngomongnya emang campur betawi sama sunda jadi Chanyeol sama keluarganya juga ngomongnya kaya gitu. Baekhyun ceritanya jadi orang Jawa yang pindah ke Bogor buat nyari kerjaan. Disini karakternya dia manis, ayu, lemah lembut macem kembang desa khas cewek-cewek dari Jawa gitu lah. Ff ini bakal ga jauh beda sama The Poor Man Who Made Me Fall In Love, cuma dirubah dikit aja jadi versi genderswitch. Sorry kalo masih agak kaku, author baru pertama kali bikin ff pake bahasa non baku kaya gini.

Silahkan review jika kalian berkenan atau kalian boleh pergi jika ngerasa ff ini kurang pantas untuk dibaca.

Bye Bye ~


	2. Chapter 2

"Nah ini foto keluarga ibu, yang ini bapak, ibu sama anak-anak ibu." ucap Dara sambil nunjukin album foto keluarganya yang biasa disimpen dibawah laci.

"Ibu cuma punya dua anak?"

Dara mengangguk. "Iya cuma 2, laki dua-duanya. Puyeng banget dah neng kalo punya bocah cowok, bandelnya kagak ketulungan. Yang satu berang-berang Zimbabwe yang atu nya lagi biawak Sumatera. Puyeng pala ibu ngurusnya juga."

Baekhyun ketawa ngedengernya, lucu aja gitu ngeliat Bu Dara yang dengan entengnya ngatain anaknya sendiri. Tapi keliatannya malah mereka kaya yang udah deket banget makanya Bu Dara biasa aja pas ngatain mereka. Ejekan kaya gitu tuh kaya yang udah jadi panggilan sayang Bu Dara sama anak-anaknya. keliatan banget sih kalo mereka emang family goals banget.

"Anak ibu ganteng-ganteng ya sama kaya bapak, ibunya juga cantik.."

"Ganteng juga cuma luarnya doang neng, kelakuannya mah beuuhhh kaga ada ganteng-gantengnya pisan. Nih ya ibu kasih tau, anak ibu yang pertama ini jorok banget. Mandi sehari cuma sekali, kolor aja diganti kalo dia inget. Kalo kaga inget mah make kolor ampe seminggu kaga ganti juga dia mah jadi."

"Masa sih bu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengernyit jijik.

Dara mengangguk. "Emang begitu pisan neng, anak ibu yang kedua juga noh si Sehun biar kata mukanya kaya personil boyband Korea juga kelakuannya mah sebelas duabelas sama kaya abangnya. Susah banget kalo disuruh ganti kolor, asal abis main bola apa balik gawe gitu baju bau keringet juga langsung dilempar kemana bae, dia nya mah langsung molor aja dikasur. Kan gedek banget ya ibu kalo begitu caranya mah. Untungnya aja karang dia udah kawin, udah ada yang ngurusin, seenggaknya karang tuh si biawak Sumatera udah ada pawangnya. Tinggal si berang-berang Zimbabwe aja nih yang belom ada pawangnya. Makanya ibu pengen banget anak sulung ibu si Chanyeol tuh cepet2 kawin, siapa tau aja yakan kalo dia kawin sifatnya bisa robah kearah yang lebih baek, iya gak neng?"

Baekhyun cuma bisa ngangguk sambil tersenyum geli, beneran deh kayanya dia bakalan betah banget kerja disini. Majikannya aja lucu-lucu begini.

"Aduh ini kenapa ibu jadi curhat begini sih, udah deh neng mending sekarang neng istirahat dulu aja. Ntar sore bantuin ibu masak buat makan malem ye?"

Baekhyun menganguk. "Iya bu, makasih ya udah mau nerima aku kerja disini."

Dara tersenyum. "Sama-sama neng, harusnya ibu yang bilang makasih sama eneng karena udah mau bantuin ibu disini."

.

.

.

Jam 5 sore Chanyeol diem-diem ngintip Baekhyun yang lagi masak buat makan malem dibalik pintu. Enggak tau kenapa dia ngerasa tertarik banget sama cewek yang kata emaknya bakalan jadi asisten rumah tangga dimari. Jujur Baekhyun itu tipe cewek idaman Chanyeol banget. Badannya mungil kek minions tapi t*ketnya gede kaya bintang bokep, kulitnya juga putih bersih kaya susu cap bendera terus pantatnya juga bahenol banget kaya Dewi Perssik. Wajahnya ayu banget padahal namanya bukan ayu, senyumnya juga manis kaya gula merah. Dada Chanyeol jadi jedak jeduk gak jelas cuma gara2 bocah yang baru lulus SMA ini. Sedaritadi dia terus-terusan ngeliatin pantat Baekhyun yang bergoyang kesana-kemari pas dia lagi jalan.

PLETAK!

"Awww sakit makkk, apa-apaan sih?" Chanyeol keliatan kesel banget gara2 digelepak pake remot tv sama emaknya dari belakang.

"Elu ngapain dari tadi berdiri disitu? Mentang-mentang ada perawan dirumah mata lu langsung jelalatan aja."

"Siapa yang jelalatan si mak? Orang Chanyeol mau mandi.. "

"Sejak kapan lu suka mandi sore? Ketahuan banget lu pengen keliatan cakep depan Baekhyun. Percuma aja kalo lu mau nyari muka. Baekhyun udah tau kalo lu kaga pernah ganti kolor."

Chanyeol keliatan syok banget ngedengernya. "Emak nyerita? Yaelah mak, tega amat sih nyeritain aib anak sendiri ama orang."

"Ya bodo amat, emak kan ngomong sesuai kenyataan. Emang bener kan lu ga pernah ganti kolor?"

"Ya ganti lah mak, kalo kaga ganti kolor otongnya Chanyeol udah dikerubutin belatung kali mak."

"Ngeles aja lu udah kaya bajaj."

"Ya emang kenyataan kali mak."

"Ngejawab mulu lu kalo diomongin orangtua."

"Ya kalo punya mulut pasti ngejawab lah mak, emangnya emak ngelahirin patung?"

PLETAK

"Udah sono lu mandi, bau.. " Dara langsung melengos pergi setelah ngegelepak pala anaknya lagi tanpa ada perasaan bersalah.

Chanyeol ngedumel sendiri jadinya, dia kesel banget kalo kepalanya udah digelepak seenak jidat sama emaknya sendiri. Akhirnya daripada kesel, dia mutusin buat masuk ke kamar mandi sambil ngegerutu ga jelas.

.

.

.

"Ini pak sayur asemnya.. " Baekhyun nyediain semangkok sayur asem buat suami dari ibu Sandara.

"Makasih neng.. " ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum.

Donghae baru aja balik dari Citayam, selain punya empang di Cibatok, Donghae juga punya empang sama peternakan ayam di Citayam. Makanya dia jarang banget ada dirumah, dia sering bulak balik Parung-Citayam buat ngurus empang sama peternakan.

"Yaudah neng, kamu sekalian makan bareng aja. Kamu bisa duduk disampingnya Chanyeol."

Chanyeol langsung tegang pas emaknya nyuruh Baekhyun buat duduk disampingnya.

"Ah enggak usah bu, saya makan di dapur aja nanti."

"Makan di dapur? Emangnya kamu kucing? Udah ayo gapapa, makan bareng aja disini." Dara terus maksa Baekhyun buat makan bareng di meja makan.

"Iya udah makan bareng aja, masa iya kita tega ngebiarin eneng makan dewekan(sendirian) di dapur sih neng.." kata Donghae ikut nambahin.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Yaudah deh kalo gitu." Baekhyun akhirnya ngalah dan mau duduk disampingnya Chanyeol.

Chanyeol jelas aja langsung panas dingin. Dara yang ngeliat itu berusaha mati-matian buat gak ketawa ngakak ngeliat muka pucet anaknya. Baru duduk disamping cewek cakep aja udah langsung gemeter, dasar melehoy!

"Ekkhemm yaudah mending kita mulai aja yuk makannya.. "

.

.

Donghae makannya lahap banget, dia sampe nambah tiga kali. Sayur asem, tempe goreng sama ikan asin abis diembat sama dia semua.

"Si eneng udah cakep pinter masak lagi neng.. "

Baekhyun cuma bisa senyum ngedenger pujian dari Donghae.

"Lu makan dikit-dikit amat si Yeol, udah kaya anak perawan lagi dipingit aja lu.. " kata Donghae sambil ngeliat anaknya makan dikit-dikit banget, ga kaya Chanyeol yang biasanya.

"Dia pengen keliatan kul bang di depan Baekhyun, makanya makannya dikit-dikit." Dara ikut nimpalin sambil nyocol ikan asin sama sambel terasi bikinan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun noleh buat ngeliat Chanyeol yang makannya emang dikit-dikit banget. Nasi aja cuma setengah sendok, dia aja yang cewek gak gitu-gitu amat.

Chanyeol cuma bisa menghela nafasnya sabar ngedenger ocehan emaknya sambil nyuapin setengah sendok nasi kemulutnya. Dia sama sekali gak mau keliatan rakus di depan Baekhyun.

"Makan ama ikan asin aja belagu amat lu segala pake sendok garpu, biasanya juga pake tangan. Air kobokan masih bening noh tong." kata Donghae lagi yang sama sekali gak digubris sama Chanyeol.

"Segitunya amat sih tong nyari perhatian Baekhyun, Lu biasanya kalo makan kaki diangkat keatas sambil ngoceh gak jelas sampe nasi pada bececeran di meja. Makan nasi biasa ampe sebakul juga sok-sokan amat makan cuma secentong."

"Kaga cuma itu, lu juga biasanya kalo lagi madang suka banget kentut sembarangan. Ko sekarang bapak kaga ngedenger suara kentut lu yang merdu itu ya? Baba kangen nih pengen nyium bau kentut lu yang semerbak itu."

Baekhyun berusaha buat nahan ketawanya ngedenger omongan Pak Donghae, seneng banget kayanya dia ngebully anaknya sendiri.

"Bae-bae tong, nahan kentut lama-lama entar perut lu meledak loh. Emak cuma ngingetin lu doang."

BRAAKK

Chanyeol nyimpen garpu sama sendoknya kenceng disamping piring, mukanya udah merah banget sampe ketelinga saking malunya aib dia dibongkar semua sama emak bapaknya sendiri di depan cewek yang dia taksir.

GLUK GLUK GLUK GLUK

Chanyeol langsung minum segelas air sampe abis terus dia ngusap bibirnya pake tisu. "Chanyeol udah selesai. Makasih buat makan malemnya."

Donghae sama Dara langsung cengo begitu ngeliat anaknya melengos pergi gitu aja. Chanyeol bener-bener udah kaga punya muka buat berhadepan langsung sama Baekhyun. Aibnya dia udah dibongkar semua sama emak bapaknya sendiri. Ancur deh udah, padahal dia pengen keliatan keren dihadepan Baekhyun eh malah emak sama bapaknya sendiri yang bikin kacau. Derita punya orangtua durjana ya begini.

Dara ketawa ngakak ngeliatnya. "Anak lu kesambet apaan sih bang? Kaga biasanya dia begitu.. "

"Kesambet setan perawan kali." balas Donghae asal yang juga ikutan ketawa ngakak, dia puas banget udah ngebully si berang-berang Zimbabwe malem ini.

Baekhyun cuma bisa senyum sambil menggeleng pelan, bener-bener keluarga yang unik haha.

.

.

.

"Tumben lu kemari bang."

"Bete gw dirumah, pinjem rokok lu bentar.. "

Sehun langsung ngasih rokok yang lagi dia isep buat dipake nyalain rokok abangnya.

"Bete kenapa sih?"

"Emak ama baba ngebully gw mulu.. "

Sehun ketawa. "Ngebully gimana?"

Chanyeol ngeluarin asep rokok dari mulut sama hidungnya. "Jadi gini, kemarin emak bawa pembantu kerumah buat ngebantuin ngurus rumah. Emak tau gw demen ama dia makanya emak ngegodain gw mulu, Baba juga ikut2an lagi ngebully gw."

"Lu demen ama pembantu yang dibawa emak?"

Chanyeol diem. "Iya kali, gw juga gak tau. Tapi cewek itu emang tipe gw banget sih Hun, cakep banget asli tuh cewek."

"Emang umurnya berapa?"

"18 tahun."

Sehun melotot. "Buset, 18 tahun mah masih bocah bang."

"Iya umurnya mah emang masih bocah, tapi body nya udah kaya body wanita dewasa. Apalagi t*ketnya, anjirrrr ngaceng seketika gw."

"Namanya siapa? Bocah Kampung Cibatok juga bukan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Baekhyun, dia bukan bocah Cibatok tapi dia ponakannya Mpok Luna. Asalnya dari Klaten."

"Jadi penasaran gw, secakep apa sih cewek yang bisa bikin abang gw ngaceng." ucap Sehun sambil ketawa.

"Jadi pengen gw kawinin tuh cewek, tapi kira-kira dia mau kaga ya ama gw?"

"Nikahin juga dong bang, jangan cuma dikawinin doang."

"Ya iyalah gw halalin dulu baru ntar gw kawinin."

Sehun ketawa lagi. "Kalo kata gw sih mending lu mantepin dulu perasaan lu sama si Baekhyun-Baekhyun itu. Kalo gw liat sekarang perasaan lu sama dia cuma sebates nafsu doang, belum ada perasaan lebih."

Chanyeol diem, apa yang dibilang adeknya itu emang ada benernya juga.

"Lu kenalan dulu aja sama dia, pelan-pelan aja bang, gausah buru-buru. Nanti kalo lu udah ngerasa bener-bener yakin sama dia baru lu ajak ke KUA. Kalo langsung lu ajak nikah gitu aja Baekhyun nya juga pasti gak akan mau, takutnya entar pernikahan lu gak akan bertahan lama. Paling abis lu ent*t langsung lu tinggalin gitu aja, kan kasian Baekhyun nya kalo begitu."

Bener, bener banget apa yang dibilang Sehun. Kalo dia langsung ngajak Baekhyun kawin sekarang kayanya terlalu kecepetan. Dia harus kenal Baekhyun lebih dalem dulu, dia harus tau latar belakangnya Baekhyun, dia juga harus kenal sama keluarganya Baekhyun, gabisa kalo langsung maen kawin gitu aja. Dia juga gak mau jadi cowok berengsek yang cuma kepengen ng*we nya doang.

"Inget bang, nikah tuh bukan cuma sekedar ng*ntot doang. Ini tuh tentang nyatuin dua kepala menjadi satu, bukan dua kelamin menjadi satu."

Chanyeol ketawa sambil ngegeplak kepala adeknya itu. "Sa ae lah biawak Sumatera ngomong, udah kaya Mario Teguh lu Hun haha."

Sehun juga ikut ketawa. "Hahaha."

"Tapi omongan lu ada benernya juga Hun, gw bakal ikutin saran lu buat ngedeketin Baekhyun dulu. Baru abis itu gw kawinin. Tapi gw yakin sih Baekhyun itu pasti jodoh gw."

"Yakin? Kata siapa bang?"

"Kata gw barusan."

"Halah dasar berang-berang Zimbabwe."

"Hahahaha." Chanyeol ketawa ngakak. Oke, mulai sekarang dia bakalan ngedeketin Baekhyun secara gentle, siapa tau aja Baekhyun emang bener jodoh yang udah disiapin yang maha kuasa buat jadi ibu dari anak-anaknya nanti.

.

.

.

Chanyeol senyam-senyum gajelas, setelah ngobrol ngalor ngidul sambil main karambol sama adeknya si biawak Sumatera sampe sore, dia langsung pulang kerumah sambil ngebawa sebungkus gorengan buat Baekhyun. Dia pengen ngerubah image nya dia di depan Baekhyun. Secara pertemuan pertama mereka aja kan udah gak enak banget, ditambah lagi aib dia yang semuanya udah dibongkar sama emak bapaknya malah bikin image dia makin jelek dimata Baekhyun. Makanya itu Chanyeol pengen banget ngulang semuanya dari awal, dia pengen kenalan sama Baekhyun sebagai Chanyeol yang punya image lebih baik.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dalam. Ia langsung masuk kedalam rumah sambil celingak celinguk nyari si pembantu cantik.

"Baekhyun.. " kaga ada yang nyaut sama sekali, emak sama babanya pun kayanya kaga ada dirumah. Rumah berasa sepi bener udah kaya kuburan.

"Ada dikamarnya kali ya?" tanpa mikir dua kali, Chanyeol langsung jalan kearah kamar belakang yang emang udah jadi kamarnya Baekhyun.

Alisnya agak sedikit mengernyit pas ngeliat pintu kamarnya agak sedikit kebuka. Tangannya otomatis langsung megang gagang pintu tapi langsung diem pas ngedenger suara Baekhyun.

"Aduh susunya yang kegedean apa bh nya yang kekecilan sih?"

DEG

Chanyeol cengo, susu? Ko Baekhyun ngomongin susu? Chanyeol refleks ngintip dari celah pintu dan langsung pucet setelahnya.

"Duh mana aku belum ada uang lagi buat beli bh baru."

NYUTT

K*nt*l Chanyeol langsung cenat cenut pas ngeliat Baekhyun lagi berusaha masang tali beha yang di depan tapi gak bisa2 gara2 t*k*tnya kegedean.

SETT

NYUT

K*nt*l Chanyeol langsung ngaceng maksimal pas bh nya Baekhyun gak sengaja jatoh kelantai. T*k*tnya Baekhyun keliatan jelas banget dari sini Gede, bulet, putih, mulus dan kayanya kenyal banget kalo diremes. Pentilnya juga bulet terus warnanya juga merah muda. Rasanya pengen Chanyeol isep aja tuh sampe putus si pentil susu.

"Yah pake acara jatoh segala lagi." Baekhyun menunduk buat ngambil bh nya yang jatoh kelantai.

GLUK

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya kasar, dia bener-bener gabisa berpaling dari dua gunung indah itu. Berkedip aja dia gak mau banget rasanya.

DUKK

Chanyeol terkenyot. 'Mampus gorengan gw jatoh.'

Baekhyun yang kaget ngedenger suara benda jatoh langsung noleh dan ngerasa syok banget pas ngeliat kepala Chanyeol nongol di celah pintu kamar.

"AHHHHHHHHH." Baekhyun langsung teriak histeris sambil berusaha nutupin gunung kembarnya.

Chanyeol gelagapan, dia bener-bener panik ngedenger Baekhyun teriak kenceng begitu.

"J-jangan salah paham dulu neng, a-abang bisa jelasin."

BUGH

"Ahhhh.. " Chanyeol langsung ngejengkak kebelakang gara2 dilempar sendal sama Baekhyun. Hidungnya langsung mimisan saking kencengnya tuh sendal nabok hidung dia.

"PERGI.. DASAR CABUL.. TOLONG HIKS.. "

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

Baekhyun terus ngelempar Chanyeol pake benda apapun yang ada disekitar dia. Bantal, guling, tas, tempat bedak semuanya dilemparin ke Chanyeol.

"A-ampun neng, a-abang ga ada maksud buat cabul.. "

BUGH

BUGH

Chanyeol cuma bisa ngelindungin diri supaya gak kena lemparan Baekhyun. Niat hati pengen ngerubah image di depan Baekhyun sekarang image nya malah jadi makin jelek dimata Baekhyun. Sial bener dah ah. Semua ini gara-gara susu, susu emang biang masalah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Chapter 2 update ~

Makin gaje, makin ga jelas makin absurd pokoknya wkwk.

Untuk chap awal pendek~pendek dulu aja ya, ntar kalo yang minat banyak Insya Allah words nya ditambahin lagi.

Author minta reviewnya aja, lanjut atau enggaknya ff ini tergantung dari review yang masuk.

Thank's buat yang udah ngasih review di chapter kemarin, dan buat sesama orang Parung, halo say, kita satu daerah hahaha.


	3. Chapter 3

Chanyeol cuma bisa nunduk kagak tau mau ngomong apaan. Kepala sama dahinya memar gara2 ditimpuk pake sepatu sama tasnya Baekhyun, hidungnya juga sekarang udah disumpel pake tisu gara2 ga berhenti mimisan. Tadi warga pada dateng kemari gara2 ngedenger teriakan Baekhyun. Hampir aja dia digebukin warga sekampung gara2 dikira mau merkosa Baekhyun, untung aja emak sama bapaknya dateng di waktu yang tepat. Mereka langsung ngehalau warga yang sempet salah paham. Sekarang warga udah pada balik setelah Chanyeol ngejelasin semuanya.

"Kenapa bisa ampe begini sih Yeol? Lu beneran mau merkosa Baekhyun?" tanya Donghae sambil berkaca pinggang.

Chanyeol langsung mendongak. "Ya kaga lah pak, Chanyeol kaga sebejat itu. Chanyeol cuma mau nganterin gorengan buat Baekhyun tapi Chanyeol gak tau kalo Baekhyun lagi ganti baju. Chanyeol kaga sengaja."

Donghae menghela nafas, hampir aja jantungnya copot pas ngeliat anaknya hampir digebukin warga tadi. Donghae sama Dara baru balik dari kondangan, dia sama sekali kaga nyangka bakal ada kejadian kaya begini dirumahnya.

"Lu beneran cuma niat ngasih gorengan doang? Kaga ada niatan lain?"

Chanyeol menggeleng kenceng. "Kaga pak, sumpah dah."

"Yaudah, baba percaya sama elu. Tapi baba gak mau kejadian kaya begini keulang lagi."

Chanyeol mengangguk lesu. Sedaritadi dia kepikiran soal Baekhyun terus, tuh cewek kaga berhenti nangis daritadi. Sekarang dia lagi ditenangin sama emaknya, bakalan makin susah aja nih buat ngedeketin Baekhyun kalo kaya gini caranya.

.

.

.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. "

"Aduh neng, sekali lagi ibu minta maaf ya neng. Ibu bener-bener gak nyangka Chanyeol bakalan berani ngintipin elu. Emak jadi ngerasa gaenak sama elu neng." ucap Dara sambil meluk Baekhyun yang sedaritadi kaga berhenti nangis, ia usap rambut cewek berumur 18 tahun itu dengan lembut.

Baekhyun masih syok banget, dia bener-bener ga tau mesti gimana. Kalo sampe bude nya tau ada cowok yang udah ngeliat dadanya, bude nya pasti bakalan kecewa banget.

"Maaf ya neng, nanti biar ibu yang ngomong sama Chanyeol. Biar ibu jewer kupingnya sampe copot ya neng. Udah jangan nangis lagi dong, ibu jadi ikutan sedih nih." Dara terus meluk Baekhyun dengan erat, kebaya yang dia pake buat ke kondangan aja sampe basah kena airmatanya Baekhyun. Baekhyun kayanya bener-bener syok gara2 kejadian tadi.

.

.

"Loh mbak Yuri kapan dateng? Ko ga bilang-bilang dulu sama aku sih mbak?"

"Mbak sengaja dateng ke Bogor soalnya mbak khawatir banget sama Baekhyun. Baekhyunnya kemana Lun?"

Luna langsung diem, dia kaget banget pas ngeliat mbaknya dari kampung dateng ke Bogor buat nyari Baekhyun. Mbak Yuri ini bude nya Baekhyun. Sekarang Baekhyun ada di rumah Mpok Dara. Kalo sampe Mbak Yul tau ponakannya abis diintipin sama Chanyeol, Mbak Yul pasti bakalan marah banget.

"Baekhyun sekarang udah kerja mbak, dia gak tinggal disini."

"Kerja apa Lun?"

"Jadi pembantu mbak, dirumah tetangganya Luna."

"Oh yaudah kalo gitu anterin mbak buat ketemu Baekhyun, mbak udah kangen banget pengen ketemu."

"Sebenernya Baekhyun lagi kena musibah mbak, dia abis diintipin sama anak majikannya."

Yuri langsung mendelik. "Maksudnya?"

"Iya, jadi tadi Baekhyun abis diintipin sama lanang(cowok) pas lagi ganti bh dikamarnya."

"Loh ko bisa sih? Gimana ceritanya?"

"Ya gitu deh mbak, panjang ceritanya. Baekhyun ga berhenti nangis daritadi gara2 diintipin."

"Kurang asem tuh lanang yang udah ngintipin Baekhyun. Yowes anterin mbak kerumah majikannya Baekhyun, biar mbak sentil tuh lanang yang udah berani ngintipin Baekhyun." ucap Yuri yang keliatan kesel banget ngedenger ponakan kesayangannya diintipin.

"Yaudah, ayo Luna anterin."

.

.

"AKKKHH.. SAKIT, SAKIT, SAKIT." Chanyeol cuma bisa ngeringis sakit pas rambutnya dijambak sama ibu-ibu yang ngaku jadi budenya Baekhyun. Donghae udah berusaha buat ngehalau ibu-ibu itu tapi si ibu tetep berusaha buat ngejambak sambil nyakar-nyakar muka Chanyeol.

"Sini kamu, berani-beraninya kamu ngintipin ponakanku. Biar tak tendang p*ler mu itu biar bengkak sekalian."

Chanyeol refleks langsung nutupin k*ntolnya pake tangan takut beneran ditendang. Gila nih emak-emak, sangarnya sebelas dua belas sama kaya Baekhyun.

"Udah bu udah, jangan dijambakin terus rambut anak saya." kata Donghae berusaha ngelepasin tangannya Mbak Yul dari rambutnya Chanyeol.

"Ada apaan sih ini ribut-ribut?" Dara sama Baekhyun langsung keluar pas ngedenger suara ribut-ribut dari depan.

Baekhyun keliatan kaget banget pas ngeliat budenya berdiri di depan dia sambil ngejambakin rambut Chanyeol. "Bude?"

Yuri langsung noleh. "Baekhyun?"

"Bude.. " Baekhyun refleks meluk budenya itu sambil nangis. Yuri otomatis ngelepas jambakannya dari rambut Chanyeol dan langsung meluk Baekhyun sambil ikutan nangis.

Dara, Donghae sama Chanyeol cuma bisa diem ngeliatnya..

.

.

Malam ini Yuri mutusin buat nginep dirumahnya Dara atas persetejuan yang punya rumah. Yuri masih takut kalo Baekhyun diapa-apain sama Chanyeol.

"Lain kali kamu harus lebih berhati-hati ndok, kalo mau ngapa2in tuh kamar mesti dikunci. Bude takut kamu di apa2in."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Iya bude, Baekhyun ngerti." ucap Baekhyun sambil nutupin kedua t*ketnya. Dia bener-bener masih ga nyangka dua gunung kembar yang selalu dia jaga buat suami masa depannya nanti malah udah diliat sama cowok yang bukan suaminya. Baekhyun bener-bener ngerasa kecewa banget.

"Ceritanya gimana sih ndok? Kok kamu bisa diintipin sama si mas2 Chanyeol itu?"

"Tadi sore Baekhyun kan lagi masak buat makan malem, tapi pas lagi motongin bawang tali bh Baekhyun tiba-tiba aja putus, jadi yaudah Baekhyun ke kamar dulu buat ganti bh. Baekhyun ga sempet ngunci kamar soalnya Baekhyun pikir ga akan ada yang ngintip. Dirumah kan juga lagi ga ada siapa2. Pas Baekhyun lagi nyoba buat masang bh taunya ada Mas Chanyeol ngintip, Baekhyun sama sekali gak tau kalo Mas Chanyeol udah pulang. Baekhyun beneran kaget banget. Jadi Baekhyun lempar aja mukanya Mas Chanyeol pake sendal."

"Berarti dia udah ngeliat susu kamu dong?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sedih. "Udah bude."

"Harusnya kamu tuh jangan cuma ngelemparin sendal, tendang tuh p*lernya sekalian biar dia mandul. Kesel banget bude jadinya."

Baekhyun gak ngejawab, dia masih sedih gara2 susu indahnya udah pernah diliat sama cowok yang bukan suaminya.

Yuri baru sadar sedaritadi Baekhyun terus nutupin kedua susunya, ponakannya itu enggak pake bh sama sekali, dia cuma pake daster putih sedangkan kedua puting susunya ngejiplak jelas banget dari balik daster.

"Ko kamu gak pake bh toh ndok?"

"Bh aku gak ada yang muat bude, gaktau bh nya yang kekecilan atau susu akunya yang makin gede."

Yuri menghela nafas. "Yaudah kamu pake bh nya bude dulu aja, bude bawa tiga. Besok kamu beli bh kamu sendiri ya. Nih bude kasih uangnya." ucap Yuri sambil ngasih duit 500 ribu buat pegangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil nerima duit dari budenya. "Makasih ya bude. Bude mau sampe kapan tinggal disini?"

"Besok bude pulang lagi ke Klaten, bude gak bisa lama-lama disini. Bude kesini cuma buat nemuin kamu aja."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Sebenernya dia pengen budenya nemenin dia disini. Tapi itu gak mungkin karena budenya harus jualan jamu di Klaten.

"Yaudah bude hati-hati ya.. "

"Kamu juga harus hati-hati ya ndok, kamu perempuan, kamu harus bisa jaga diri."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Iya bude, Baekhyun bakalan jaga diri."

.

.

"Chanyeol.. " Dara masuk kedalem kamar Chanyeol, dia langsung duduk di sudut ranjang anaknya.

"Kenapa mak?" tanya Chanyeol yang lagi sibuk ngebersihin noda bekas darah di hidungnya.

"Lu tadi ngapain ngintipin Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Chanyeol kaga ngintip mak, Chanyeol gak sengaja ngeliat Baekhyun lagi make bh, udah gitu doang."

"Ya terus kenapa lu bisa ada di depan kamarnya Baekhyun?"

"Chanyeol cuma mau nganterin gorengan buat Baekhyun. Chanyeol gak tau kalo ternyata Baekhyun lagi ganti baju."

"Lu ngapain segala ngasih gorengan buat Baekhyun? Lu demen ama Baekhyun?."

Chanyeol terdiam, bingung deh dia kalo ditanya soal itu. "Chanyeol cuma pengen kenal lebih deket aja sama Baekhyun mak, Chanyeol pengen bisa lebih akrab. Biar gimanapun dia kan udah jadi pembantu dirumah kita."

Dara menghela nafas. "Lu kaga usah bohong sama emak Yeol, emak tau lu emang naksir sama Baekhyun."

Chanyeol diem, dia ga bisa ngebantah juga karena emang dia ngerasa 'tertarik' sama Baekhyun.

"Gini ya Yeol, emak sih gak masalah kalo lu demen sama Baekhyun. Tapi lu juga mesti tau batasan, biar gimanapun Baekhyun itu masih belum halal buat lu. Lu kaga boleh ngintip dia seenaknya kaya gitu. Lu kalo emang beneran ada perasaan sama Baekhyun ya elu deketin dia secara gentle. Bukan malah elu lecehin kaya tadi."

Chanyeol mengangguk, Chanyeol tau dia salah. Dia emang gak sengaja ngeliat t*ketnya Baekhyun, tapi bukannya langsung nunduk dia malah terus-terusan ngeliatin gunungnya Baekhyun sampe bikin k*ntolnya ngaceng. Abisnya tuh gunung terlalu indah sih, kan sayang kalo ga dinikmatin.

"Pokoknya emak kaga mau kejadian kaya begini keulang lagi ya, awas aja kalo sampe kejadian lagi, otong lu emak potong buat jadi empannya ternak baba lu."

Chanyeol langsung melotot. "Buset dah, tadi mau ditendang ama budenya Baekhyun sekarang mau dipotong sama emak. Ngeri amat sih mak ancemannya.. "

Chanyeol merinding ngedenger anceman emaknya, emaknya tuh kalo udah ngancem kaga pernah main-main.

"Makanya lu mesti jaga mata jaga hati, lu mesti pinter-pinter nguasain nafsu kalo lu kaga mau otong lu emak potong."

Chanyeol ngangguk, dia juga kaga mau lah terus-terusan dianggap cabul sama Baekhyun. Apalagi kalo sampe otongnya beneran dipotong. Duh ngebayanginnya aja udah bikin ngilu.

.

.

"Kayanya Chanyeol emang beneran demen sama Baekhyun deh bang."

"Dia mah cuma demen t*ket ama m*mek nya Baekhyun doang. Keliatan dari cara ngeliatnya juga." kata Donghae sambil tiduran diatas kasur.

"Lah abang tau darimana?"

"Abang laki Dar, abang tau mana laki yang cuma pengen ng*we doang sama laki yang emang bener-bener sayang."

Iya sih, Dara juga ngerasa kalo Chanyeol emang cuma tertarik sama body nya Baekhyun doang.

"Tapi Dara ngerasa kayanya Baekhyun emang cocok deh bang kalo jadi bininya Chanyeol. Dara yakin Chanyeol pasti bakalan sayang sama Baekhyun ga cuma sebates nafsu doang. Dia cuma butuh waktu aja buat ngedeketin Baekhyun."

"Emang Baekhyun nya mau sama Chanyeol? Ngeliat kejadian tadi aja kayanya Baekhyun malah jadi gasuka sama Chanyeol. Lagian budenya juga gasuka banget sama anak kita."

"Ya kita bantuin jelasin lah bang kalo kejadian tadi itu cuma salah paham doang, lagian anak kita kan emang bukan orang cabul."

"Ya abang sih terserah aja, kalo emang Chanyeol ama Baekhyun saling demen sih abang ga masalah. Tapi kalo buat sekarang abang belum mau ngasih ijin Chanyeol buat sama Baekhyun dulu. Abang takut kalo Baekhyun cuma dijadiin mainan doang lagi sama tuh berang-berang Zimbabwe."

Dara ketawa. "Iyalah, Dara juga belum mau ngasih ijin Chanyeol sekarang. Dara pengen ngeliat dulu keseriusan dia buat ngedeketin Baekhyun kaya gimana."

"Ngeliat kejadian tadi ko abang jadi ngerasa takut ya?"

"Takut kenapa bang?"

"Ya takut aja kalo Chanyeol sampe khilaf, abang takut kalo Baekhyun sama Chanyeol tinggal serumah entar yang ada kita kecolongan lagi. Kalo tiba-tiba Baekhyun bunting gimana? Apalagi kalo kita lagi kaga ada dirumah, ada setan lewat aja udah deh, bisa-bisa punya cucu diluar nikah kita."

"Ya enggak lah bang, Abang jangan ngomong kaya gitu. Chanyeol udah janji sama Dara kalo dia bakalan jaga diri. Kita percaya aja lah bang sama dia."

Donghae mengangguk pelan. "Ya semoga aja deh dia beneran bisa jaga diri."

.

.

Jam 6 pagi Chanyeol keluar dari kamar, dari semalem dia kaga bisa tidur nyenyak gara2 kepikiran Baekhyun terus. Dia bingung gimana caranya minta maaf sama tuh cewek.

Pas masuk kedapur, Chanyeol gak sengaja ngeliat Baekhyun lagi nyiapin sarapan. Chanyeol ragu, dia mesti nyapa kaga ya? Kalo ntar dia ditabok lagi pake sendal gimana? Memar yang kemaren aja masih belum sembuh. Tapi kalo kaga disapa, Chanyeol nya juga malah jadi penasaran. Yaudahlah sapa aja, siapa tau Baekhyun udah kaga marah lagi.

"Pagi neng.. "

Baekhyun langsung tegang pas ngedenger suara Chanyeol, dia berbalik terus langsung nundukin kepala sambil nutupin dadanya. Chanyeol menghela nafas ngeliatnya, emangnya dia secabul itu apa?

"Neng, abang cuma mau minta maaf soal kejadian kemaren. Abang bener-bener kaga ada niatan buat cabul sama eneng. Abang kemaren cuma pengen ngasih eneng gorengan doang. Abang kaga tau kalo eneng lagi ganti beha-eh maksudnya lagi gantu baju." Chanyeol ngegaruk belakang kepalanya saking canggungnya dia ngomong sama Baekhyun, baru kali ini dia dibikin salah tingkah sama bocah umur 18 tahun.

"I-iya mas aku maafin, aku juga salah soalnya lupa gak ngunci pintu."

Chanyeol cengo, mas? Chanyeol kaga salah denger kan? Baekhyun manggil dia mas?

"Y-yaudah mas, aku mau bikin sarapan lagi."

Chanyeol tersenyum canggung. "Yaudah, lanjutin dah neng."

Baekhyun langsung berbalik buat ngelanjutin bikin sarapannya..

Chanyeol langsung masuk kedalem kamar mandi buat ngejalanin aktivitas rutinnya tiap hari yaitu boker pagi, sambil ngeden dia senyam-senyum gajelas gara2 dipanggil mas sama Baekhyun tadi. Mas Chanyeol? Hahaha si berang-berang Zimbabwe berasa nge-fly banget dah ah..

.

.

"Sekali lagi saya atas nama keluarga saya minta maaf ya bu soal kejadian kemaren, ibu kaga usah khawatir. Baekhyun bakalan kita rawat selama tinggal dimari. Saya jamin kejadian kemarin kaga bakal keulang lagi." kata Dara sambil nganterin Yuri kedepan rumah.

Yuri tersenyum tipis. "Iya, saya titip anak saya ya bu. Tolong dijagain baik-baik."

Yuri ngelirik Baekhyun yang berdiri di samping Dara. "Bude pulang dulu ya ndok, kamu hati-hati disini. Kalo ada apa2 langsung telepon bude aja."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Iya bude."

"Ibu ke terminal naik apa? Mau saya anter pake mobil?" kata Donghae mencoba menawarkan.

"Naik ojek, gausah biarin aja."

"Biar Chanyeol yang anter." Dara, Donghae sama Baekhyun langsung ngeliat kearah Chanyeol pas si berang-berang Zimbabwe ini nawarin diri buat nganterin Yuri.

Yuri mendelik. "Kamu?"

Chanyeol narik nafas dalem-dalem. "Iya bu, biar saya anter aja pake motor. Daripada naek ojek kan sayang ongkosnya."

Yuri terdiam. "Yowes, aku mau dianter sama Mas Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum girang. "Yaudah, ayo."

Donghae sama Dara terdiam heran ngeliat anaknya yang semangat banget buat nganterin Yuri ke terminal. Kaga biasa-biasanya Chanyeol begini, nganter emaknya ke pasar aja dia mah males banget.

Baekhyun juga ngeliatin Chanyeol dengan pandangan curiga. 'Apa maksudnya sih? Dia mau ngedeketin bude?'

.

.

"Ini bude tasnya.. " kata Chanyeol ngasihin tasnya bude yang tadi dia bawa.

"Hm makasih.. " kata Mbak Yul singkat.

"Yaudah kalo gitu Chanyeol turun sekarang ya bude, semoga bude selamet sampe tujuan."

"Tunggu dulu mas.. "

Chanyeol gak jadi turun dari bis pas budenya Baekhyun manggilin dia. "Kenapa bude?"

"Jangan manggil aku bude, aku bukan bude mu."

Chanyeol langsung diem, budenya Baekhyun ini ketus banget kalo sama dia.

"Kamu jangan coba-coba buat ngedeketin Baekhyun, aku gak suka ada laki-laki cabul yang ngedeketin ponakanku. Kamu ngerti ndak?"

Chanyeol menunduk. "Ngerti bu."

"Yowes, kamu boleh turun sekarang."

.

.

Chanyeol turun dari atas motornya sambil ngebawa sebungkus kue brownies buat Baekhyun. Dia cuma bisa diem karena masih kepikiran soal omongan budenya Baekhyun tadi. Chanyeol pengen nurutin omongannya Mbak Yul tapi dia juga masih pengen ngedeketin Baekhyun. Dia masih ada keinginan buat ngejadiin Baekhyun ibu dari anak-anaknya nanti. Bodo amat deh, toh budenya juga ga akan tau kalo dia ngedeketin Baekhyun lagi.

"Neng.. " Chanyeol ngeliat Baekhyun yang lagi nyiramin taneman.

Baekhyun refleks menoleh dan langsung menunduk. "Mas.. "

"Abang-eh maksudnya mas bawain kamu kue, semoga kamu suka ya."

Baekhyun ngeliat bungkusan kue brownies yang dibawain Mas Chanyeol untuknya. "Gausah mas, makasih."

"Kenapa neng? Mas gak ngasih racun ko dikuenya."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Gapapa mas gausah, aku masuk kedalem dulu. Masih banyak kerjaan soalnya." Baekhyun langsung pergi melengos gitu aja.

Chanyeol cuma bisa menghela nafas ngeliatnya. "Gagal lagi deh gw."

.

.

"Kemarin katanya lu mau nidurin Baekhyun bang, beneran?"

"Kaga lah gila, biar kata otak gw otak selangkangan gw kaga mungkin ng*we sebelum waktunya."

Sekarang Chanyeol lagi ada di toko buahnya Sehun, dia dateng kesini karena lagi bad mood.

"Kemaren gw abis nganterin buah ke Cibatok, bocah-bocah disono pada rame banget ngomongin elu yang katanya ngintipin Baekhyun."

"Gw kaga sengaja ngeliat dia lagi make bh, tadinya gw cuma mau nganterin gorengan doang buat dia."

"Widih mantep dong ngeliat susu.. "

"Mantep sih mantep, tapi ujung-ujungnya gw malah dilempar pake sendal. Sial banget emang. Semuanya gara2 susu, otak gw langsung konslet seketika."

Sehun ketawa ngakak. "Kaya orang geblek lu nyalah2in susu, otak lu nya aja yang ngeres kaga pernah disapuin."

"Bukan otak gw yang ngeres, tapi t*ketnya Baekhyun yang bikin otak gw jadi ngeres."

"Terus sekarang gimane? Elu masih mau ngedeketin Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol ngangguk. "Iya masih, gw masih penasaran sama tuh cewek."

"Semangat terus bang, jangan mau lu jadi jomblo abadi haha."

"Tapi jujur gw takut khilaf Hun lama-lama kalo serumah sama dia."

"Khilaf kenapa?"

"Ya takut aja Hun, gw takut iman gw goyah ntar malah gw nidurin dia beneran lagi. Sekarang aja k*ntol gw sering cenat-cenut gajelas cuma gara2 ngeliat pantatnya ngegoyang."

Sehun ngakak. "Ya elu makanya jangan ngebokep mulu, lu banyak2in aktivitas positif bang, biar nafsu lu kekontrol."

"Ngomong doang sih gampang Hun, ngejalaninnya yang susah. Gimana gw ga cenat-cenut sih kalo disuguhin pantat ama t*ket mulu tiap hari. Lu laki, lu pasti tau lah apa yang gw rasain."

"Hahahaha." Sehun ketawa ngakak sampe megangin perutnya sendiri. Sehun laki, jelas dia tau apa yang dirasain abangnya sekarang. Dia juga pernah ngalamin dimana k*ntolnya cenat-cenut gajelas tiap kali ngeliat Luhan dulu sebelum nikah. Sekarang sih kalo k*ntolnya cenat-cenut ya dia tinggal ng*we aja sama Luhan sampe puas, toh udah halal, Luhannya juga kaga pernah nolak. Lah kalo abangnya? Dia belum kawin, ada perawan montok dirumahnya ya wajar aja lah kalo abangnya gampang sange, tapi masalahnya kalo k*ntolnya cenat-cenut mau disalurin kemana? Masa iya coli tiap hari mah hahaha.

"Yang sabar ya bang, gw tau apa yang lu rasain sekarang hahaha." ucap Sehun sambil nepuk-nepuk bahunya Chanyeol.

"Rese lu biawak Sumatera."

.

.

Besoknya, Mak Dara nyuruh Baekhyun buat ngeberesin kamarnya Chanyeol. "Neng tolong beresin kamarnya Chanyeol ya, kamarnya berantakan banget. Kalo kaga diberesin mah moal bakal dia ngeberesin sendiri."

Baekhyun terdiam. "Ngeberesin kamar Mas Chanyeol? Tapi Mas Chanyeol nya ada dikamar gak?"

"Kaga tau deh, tadi sih ibu liat dia pergi kewarung. Tau deh udah balik apa belom, coba kamu liat aja."

Baekhyun menghela nafas, masa dia harus masuk ke kamar cowok sih?

"Kaga apa-apa neng, Chanyeol gak bakalan ngegigit."

"Yowes, aku bersihin sekarang ya bu.. "

.

.

"Ahhhh.. Ahhhh.. Ikkeh.. Ikkeh.. Kimochi.. " Chanyeol lagi anteng nonton video bokep dari laptop dikamarnya. Dia duduk di depan meja kamar cuma make cangcut doangan. Kamarnya berantakan banget, baju kotor sama bungkus makanan berserakan dimana-mana. Seprei kasur sama selimut juga keliatan berantakan banget.

Tangannya mulai ngelus k*ntolnya sendiri yang udah ngaceng dari luar cangcut. Biar kata Chanyeol lagi nonton video bokep favoritnya, tapi tetep aja yang ada dipikiran Chanyeol sekarang tuh cuma t*ketnya Baekhyun doang yang dia liat secara live kemarin. Chanyeol langsung ngambil sabun colek yang tadi dia beli di warung. Dia nyobek bungkusannya pake mulut dan langsung ngeluarin isinya. Dia gosok sabun colek itu sampe berbusa terus dia turunin cangcutnya sampe sebatas paha. Dia olesin sabun itu ke batang k*ntolnya yang udah ngaceng maksimal.

"Ahhhh.. " Chanyeol mendongak sambil merem nikmat, dia ngebayangin k*ntolnya dijepit sama t*ketnya Baekhyun. Bibirnya dia monyong2in kedepan seolah2 lagi nete di t*ketnya Baekhyun.

"Ahhhh Baekhyun.. " matanya merem melek keenakan sama kocokannya sendiri. Derita seorang perjaka lapuk ya begini nih, dia cuma bisa maen sendiri kalo lagi sange.

CKLEK

DEG

Chanyeol kaget banget pas ngedenger pintu kamarnya dibuka. Dia langsung terkenyot pas ngeliat Baekhyun yang ngebuka pintu kamarnya.

Baekhyun cengo bukan main. Pertama, dia syok banget pas ngeliat kamar Chanyeol yang berantakan kaya kapal pecah. Cangcut, kolor, baju, celana, kaos kaki, bungkus makanan sampe bungkus sabun colek pun berserakan di lantai. Kedua, ini yang bener-bener bikin Baekhyun syok setengah mati. Chanyeol lagi asyik ngocok sambil nonton video bokep. K*ntol gede nya keliatan jelas banget dimata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol buru-buru narik cangcutnya lagi buat nutupin si otong. "A-abang eh Mas bisa ngejelasin neng, ini kaga seperti apa yang eneng liat."

"AAAHHHHH."

Baekhyun teriak kenceng banget sambil nutupin mukanya pake tangan, mukanya udah merah banget sampe ketelinga saking malunya ngeliat Chanyeol. Dia langsung lari detik itu juga. Ini pertama kalinya dia ngeliat otong cowok secara langsung. Baekhyun bener-bener dibikin lemes gara2 si otong.

"NENG." Mampus! Chanyeol cuma bisa duduk lemes kaga tau mesti gimana lagi, imagenya udah bener-bener ancur di dimata Baekhyun. Udah mah dikira cabul, jorok, tukang kentut sembarangan kalo lagi makan, sekarang dia malah kegep lagi cokil dikamar. Ancur deh udah ini mah ancur.

Ini semua gara2 susu, kalo dia kaga ngeliat susunya Baekhyun kemaren dia juga kaga bakalan cokil sampe ketahuan Baekhyun begini. Chanyeol beneran kesel banget.

"Dasar susu sialan. F*CK!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Next Or Delete?


	4. Chapter 4

"BUAHAHAHA.."

Donghae sama Sehun terus-terusan ngakak sedaritadi, si bungsu Sehun aja sampe megangin perutnya yang kram gara-gara kelamaan ketawa. Ceritanya dia sengaja maen kerumah emak bapaknya sehabis nganterin Taeyeong buat nginep dirumah mertuanya. Sehun dateng pas-pasan banget dirumah emak bapaknya lagi heboh gara-gara abangnya si bujang lapuk ketahuan lagi cokil dikamarnya terus ketahuan Baekhyun. Sontak aja dia ama babanya langsung ketawa ngakak ngeliatnya, sekalinya naksir cewek si Berang2 Zimbabwe kena apes mulu haha.

Chanyeol cuma bisa ngegurutu kaga jelas gara2 terus diketawain sama adek sama babanya sendiri. Chanyeol malu, serius dia malu banget. Lagi begituan dikamar malah ketahuan ama Baekhyun, mana sekarang orang rumah pada tau semua lagi. Apes bener dah ah.

"Tong pel*r lu kaga karatan coli pake sabun colek? Yang bener aja apa tong, yakali sabun colek lu pake bakal coli, sekalian aja noh adukan semen dibelakang lu olesin ke batang lu haha.. " Kata Donghae yang keliatan puas banget ngebully anaknya.

"Kalo gw jadi elu sih bang gw udah terjun ke Kali Ciliwung, tengsin bener asli. Lagi ngocok dikamar tau2 ketahuan sama cewek yang lu taksir. Kebayang banget dah lagi merem melek begitu pintu kamar tiba-tiba kebuka hahaha kocak banget pasti.. "

"Berisik lu Biawak Sumatera.. " kata Chanyeol yang keliatan udah malu banget.

"CHANYEOL."

DEG

Chanyeol kaget banget ngedenger emaknya teriak kenceng, Dara dateng sambil ngebawa gunting rumput ditangannya. Chanyeol yang ngeliat itu buru-buru lari kocar-kacir gak karuan. Donghae ama Sehun sontak aja makin ketawa ngakak ngeliatnya.

"Ampun mak ampun.. "

"Kaga ada ampun-ampun, kebangetan banget lu jadi laki! Malu-maluin emak doang lu depan Baekhyun, sini biar emak potong otong lu biar lu kaga punya pel*r sekalian."

"NYEBUT MAK NYEBUT, ASTAGHFIRULLAH!"

"BUAHAHAHA."

Donghae ama Sehun bener-bener ketawa ngakak, perut ampe sakit parah ngeliat kelakuan Chanyeol yang bener-bener kocak. Si Berang-Berang Zimbabwe terus-terusan lari ngelilingin rumah gara2 takut k*ntolnya beneran dipotong.

"Potong aja mak, biar kaga usah punya otong haha.. " kata Sehun yang puas banget ngeliat abangnya ternistakan.

.

.

.

"Udah ngapa Dar, lu daritadi ngedumel mulu udah kaya radio butut. Ngopi apa ngopi hahaha."

"Abang gimana sih bang, malah nyuruh Dara ngopi. Dara kesel bener ama kelakuan anak abang. Mesum bener sih otaknya. Curiga tuh otak isinya bokep semua lagi."

Abis nguber2 Chanyeol sampe ngerasa kecapean akhirnya Dara nyerah dan ngebiarin Chanyeol kabur ke pos ronda sama Sehun. Dara gedek luar biasa, dia yang lagi enak-enak ngaso sambil nonton tv langsung ngerasa kaget pas ngeliat Baekhyun tiba-tiba aja nangis kenceng terus bilang kalo Chanyeol lagi ngocok dikamar. Pas Dara cek ke kamar ternyata bener aja Chanyeol cuma pake cangcut doangan sama ada bekasan sabun colek ditangannya. Bener-bener deh tuh si berang-berang Zimbabwe, kelakuannya bener-bener bikin Dara puyeng tujuh keliling.

"Laki, masih bujang ya wajar kalo ngocok. Umur segitu mah nafsunya pasti gede. Daripada ng*ntot sama jablay diluar kan mending ngocok aja sendiri."

"Ko abang malah ngebelain Chanyeol sih bang? Dara tuh khawatir banget bang. Kalo begitu terus ntar lama-lama dia bisa merkosa Baekhyun beneran lagi."

"Ya elu kawinan makanya, ribet-ribet amat."

"Kawin-kawin emang dikira gampang, Baekhyun nya juga belum tentu mau ama Chanyeol."

"Yaudah kalo gitu lu biarin aja Chanyeol ngocok, toh cuma sesekali. Daripada dia begituan ama cewek kan malah jadi berabe. Laki ngocok mah wajar Dar, itu tandanya anak kita normal. Abang juga lagi masih muda suka begitu sambil ngebayangin pantat demplon elu."

"Au ah, anak ama bapak sama aja. Kaga ada yang bener, ngomong aja noh ama panci." kata Dara sambil ngelengos pergi.

Donghae ketawa ngakak ngeliatnya, bener-bener dah hari ini dia kehibur banget gara2 kelakuan si Berang-Berang Zimbabwe haha.

.

.

.

"Ya Allah, maafin aku karena udah berbuat dosa. Maaf karena udah ngeliat yang gak seharusnya aku liat. Aku bener-bener malu Ya Allah, mata ini sudah ternodai.. "

Abis Sholat Dzuhur, Baekhyun lanjut buat berdo'a sama yang Maha Kuasa minta ampunan gara-gara kejadian tadi. Dia ngerasa dosa banget karena udah ngeliat aurat laki-laki yang bukan muhrimnya.

Baekhyun ngelepas mukena yang dia pake, dia usap wajahnya kasar. Sedaritadi dia kebayang-bayang mulu sama bentuk otongnya Mas Chanyeol. Gede, panjang, berurat. Astaghfirullahaladzim. Nyebut Baek nyebut. Ga boleh ngebayangin otong yang bukan muhrim. Buru-buru cewek montok itu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Mending sekarang aku nyetrika aja deh, daripada mikirin yang enggak-enggak terus."

.

.

"Neng tungguin abang dulu.. "

Chanyeol terus ngejar Baekhyun yang langsung lari pas ngeliat dia keluar dari rumah. Ini udah 2 minggu lewat semenjak kejadian itu dan Baekhyun masih belum mau maafin dia. Baekhyun ngehindar terus tiap kali Chanyeol deketin buat minta maaf. Chanyeol ampe frustasi sendiri jadinya. Dia gak mau terus-terusan dimusuhin Baekhyun, dia pengen semuanya balik normal lagi kaya sebelumnya.

"Neng, abang musti gimana lagi sih neng? Abang beneran pengen minta maaf sama eneng, beneran dah abang nyesel banget udah ngelakuin itu kemaren. Eneng jangan ngejauhin abang terus dong neng."

Baekhyun terus nunduk, dia gak berani buat natep Chanyeol langsung. Bukan apa-apa, Baekhyun malu. Dia masih keinget kejadian waktu itu.

"Y-yaudah aku maafin mas, tapi mas janji jangan ngelakuin itu lagi."

Chanyeol ngangguk seneng. "Janji neng, abang-eh mas ga bakal ngelakuin itu lagi. Mas janji."

Baekhyun ikutan ngangguk. "Yaudah, tapi buat sekarang jangan deketin aku dulu mas, aku masih malu sama kejadian kemarin."

Senyum dibibir Chanyeol langsung ilang, tapi yaudahlah gapapa. Daripada gak dimaafin sama sekali, mending dia ngejauh dulu buat sementara.

"Yaudah neng, makasih udah mau maafin abang-eh mas maksudnya."

Baekhyun ngangguk. "Yaudah, aku mau belanja sayur dulu kedepan."

Baekhyun langsung melengos pergi ninggalin Chanyeol yang cuma bisa diem ngeliatin. "Neng-neng, kenapa sih suka banget bikin jantung abang jedak-jeduk gak jelas?"

.

.

.

Jam 7 malem, Keluarga Park udah duduk di meja makan sambil nungguin Baekhyun yang lagi nyiapin makanan. Sedaritadi Chanyeol senyam-senyum sendiri merhatiin Baekhyun yang telaten banget nyiapin makanan. Udah cantik, pinter masak pula. Bener-bener sosok istri idaman.

PLETAK

"Adawwww, sakit mak. Buset dah, maen ngegelepak pala orang aja sih. Udah di pitrahin nih pala." Chanyeol kesel banget lagi-lagi emaknya ngegelepak pala dia seenak jidat.

"Ya elu lagian ngapain cengar-cengir sendiri ngeliatin Baekhyun, lu lagi mikirin yang jorok-jorok ya?"

"Astaghfirullah, ya kaga lah mak. Emak mah negatip mulu ama Chanyeol."

"Dih siapa yang mikir negatip? Otak lu mah kan emang isinya bokep semua."

"Au ah gelap."

"Udeh-udeh pada berantem mulu lu bedua, udah kaya tikus ama kucing aja." kata Donghae nyela yang masih anteng baca koran.

"Makanannya udah siap." Baekhyun dateng sambil ngebawa sayur asem, semur jengkol, pete goreng sama sambel terasi.

Donghae langsung nutup korannya. "Mantep, semur jengkol kesukaan baba."

"Neng kamu ikutan makan disini ya?"

"Enggak usah bu, aku makan di dapur aja."

"Gausah, makan disini aja."

"Tapi.. " Baekhyun keliatan ragu banget kalo harus duduk disampingnya Chanyeol.

"Kamu tukeran tempat duduk deh sama ibu, biar ibu yang duduk disampingnya Chanyeol."

Dara langsung pindah duduk disampingnya Chanyeol, Baekhyun akhirnya setuju. Dia duduk disampingnya Donghae.

Chanyeol cuma bisa ngehela nafas ngeliatnya. Sambil nyemilin jengkol sesekali dia ngelirikin Baekhyun yang makan dengan tenang.

.

.

"Bang servis motor nih bang."

"Kenapa motor lu?"

"Biasa, udah lama gak diservis."

Besoknya, Sehun dateng ke bengkel abangnya buat nyervis motor. Kebetulan Chanyeol lagi ada di bengkel jadi ya udah, dia sendiri yang nyervisin motor adeknya.

"Gimana bang, Baekhyun udah maafin lu?"

"Maafin sih udah, tapi dia terus ngejauh dari gw.."

"Masih malu kali bang dia gara2 ngeliat lu coli."

"Kayanya sih gitu, bingung gw jadinya. Pengen gw deketin tapi dianya kaga mau. Kaga di deketin malah gw nya yang kesiksa."

"Kayanya lu udah bener-bener demen nih sama Baekhyun."

"Gw pengen nyoba dulu ngejalanin hubungan sama dia, kalo beneran cocok ya kita lanjut kawin."

"Jangan nyerah bang, cewek tuh suka dikejar. Semakin dikejar mereka makin suka."

"Iya Hun, gw juga ngarepnya Baekhyun tuh jodoh gw.. "

"Amin, gw selalu berdo'a yang terbaik buat lu bang.. "

.

.

.

Chanyeol udah pulang kerumah sekitar 15 menitan yang lalu, dia sama sekali gak ngeliat Baekhyun dirumah padahal biasanya jam segini tuh cewek lagi anteng maen di dapur.

"Aduh makasih ya bang udah dianterin sampe kerumah, saya seneng banget abis ngedenger ceramah abang hari ini. Adem banget hati saya jadinya.. "

"Iya sama-sama bu, saya seneng kalo ceramah saya di apresiasi sama banyak orang.. "

Chanyeol langsung keluar rumah pas ngedenger suara emaknya ngomong sama seseorang, emaknya ternyata lagi berdiri di depan gerbang rumah sama Suho. Ustad muda yang baru pindah ke Cibatok sekitar satu mingguan yang lalu, disamping emaknya juga ada Baekhyun yang keliatan cantik banget pake kerudung warna biru.

"Abis darimana mereka?" gumam Chanyeol penasaran.

"Yaudah kalo gitu saya permisi, saya pulang dulu."

"Oh iya hati-hati bang."

Suho ngebungkuk sopan sambil senyum sama Mak Dara sama Baekhyun. Gatau kenapa Chanyeol ngerasa senyuman Suho ke Baekhyun keliatan beda. Baekhyun nya juga malah senyum malu-malu ngeliat Suho. Apa mereka saling demen ya?

.

.

Dara ngelirik anak sulungnya yang sedaritadi diem aja sembari duduk di sofa, kaga biasa2nya si Berang2 Zimbabwe diem begini, biasanya juga dia kaga pernah bisa diem pisan.

"Lu kenapa sih Yeol? Emak perhatiin dari tadi elu diem aja, elu lagi ada masalah?"

"Kaga mak, Chanyeol kaga kenapa-napa."

"Terus mengapa lu diem bae?"

Chanyeol ngehela nafasnya panjang. "Emak ama Baekhyun tadi abis darimana? Ko bisa balik ama Suho?"

"Tadi emak ngajak Baekhyun buat ikutan pengajian di mesjid, kebetulan yang jadi penceramahnya Bang Suho. Pas balik karena kita searah yaudah bareng aja. Kenapa emangnya?"

"Kayanya Suho deket banget ama Baekhyun."

Dara tersenyum. "Lu cemburu ya?"

"Kaga, Chanyeol kaga cemburu."

"Kaga cemburu tapi muka keliatan asem bener ngomongnya haha."

Chanyeol diem, jujur dia agak sedikit cemburu sih emang. Belum apa-apa dia udah punya saingan aja. Mana saingannya ustad lagi.

"Emak kaga tau sih ya Baekhyun demen ama Suho apa enggak, tapi kayanya sih Baekhyun ada rasa tertarik sama tuh ustad ganteng."

"Tertarik gimana?"

"Ya tertarik, gimana sih kalo cewek demen ama cowok ganteng? Lagian selain cakep Bang Suho juga pinter, soleh lagi. Siapa yang kaga bakal demen coba?"

"Yaelah kalo cuma ganteng doang mah Chanyeol juga ganteng, pinter? Kaga usah ditanya dah.. "

"Ya ganteng doang lu mah, pinter juga kaga pinter pinter amat, tiga dikali tiga aja lu jawab enam."

Chanyeol diem, bener sih emang. Lagi jaman sekolah dulu dia sering di setrap guru gara2 kaga bisa perkalian. Dibilang pinter kaga, dibilang bego juga enggak. Standar lah Chanyeol mah.

"Lu dibilang soleh juga kaga, mana ada sih orang soleh hobinya coli. Sholat aja kaga pernah, ngaji juga gak pernah. Boro-boro deh baca Qur'an, baca iqro aja lu kaga bisa."

Kalo buat urusan begitu mah jujur Chanyeol emang gak bisa, dia gak bisa ngaji dan bener-bener buta soal huruf arab. Dulu waktu masih kecil emak sama babanya sering nyuruh dia sama Sehun ngaji tapi gak pernah di dengerin. Chanyeol lebih demen maen kelereng ama layangan daripada disuruh ngaji.

"Coba deh lu rubah sifat lu dulu kalo lu mau ama Baekhyun, Baekhyun juga pasti pengen punya pasangan yang baik yang bisa ngebimbing dia, bukan yang bregajulan gak puguh lagu kaya elu. Cewek itu butuh pemimpin Yeol, gak cuma di dunia tapi di akhirat juga. Sekarang gimana ceritanya lu bisa jadi pemimpin kalo lu sendiri aja kaga bisa ngaji? Malunya tuh entar kalo lu udah punya anak.. "

Chanyeol ngehela nafas panjang, emang bener apa yang dibilang emaknya. Umur segini harusnya dia udah hatam Al-Qur'an berkali-kali. Harusnya dia lebih ngedeketin diri sama Yang Maha Kuasa. Bukannya malah ngejauh, mungkin alesan kenapa Chanyeol susah jodoh karena dia udah terlalu jauh sama Allah, Baekhyun juga pasti gak akan mau sama laki yang jauh dari agama kaya dia.

.

.

.

"Gimana ndok betah kerja di rumahnya Bu Dara?"

"Alhamdulillah betah mbak, Bu Dara sama Pak Donghae baik banget sama aku."

"Alhamdullilah mbak seneng ngedengernya."

Baekhyun sekarang lagi ada dirumahnya Luna setelah beres ngerjain pekerjaan rumah, dia dateng kesini atas seizin dari Dara juga pastinya.

"Gimana sama Chanyeol? Udah gak canggung lagi kan?"

"Malah makin parah mbak, aku makin canggung aja kalo deket dia."

"Emang kenapa lagi?"

"2 mingguan yang lalu aku gak sengaja ngeliat dia lagi ngocok dikamarnya."

"Ngocok apa toh ndok?"

"Ngocok itunya mbak, ngocok t*titnya."

Luna keliatan kaget banget ngedengernya. "Astaga, makin parah aja ya dia.. "

"Ya gitu lah mbak.. "

"Eh tapi t*titnya Chanyeol gede gak?" tanya Luna spontan.

"Mbak ko nanya gitu sih?" kata Baekhyun yang ngerasa aneh ngedenger pertanyaan mbaknya.

Luna ketawa. "Mbak penasaran aja, kira-kira segede apa punyanya Chanyeol."

"Gede banget mbak, udah gede panjang lagi.. "

"Beneran?"

Baekhyun ngangguk.

"Wah enak dong ngeliat t*tit?"

"Ih mbak ko ngomongnya gitu sih, aku malah malu banget loh mbak."

Luna ketawa lagi. "Iya maaf2, terus gimana, malu dong dia ketauan begitu?"

"Malu lah pasti, tapi dia udah minta maaf sih sama aku."

"Ya bagus deh kalo dia udah minta maaf."

"Tapi mbak, ko aku suka kebayang-bayang anunya Mas Chanyeol terus ya? Tadi aja waktu aku disuruh bikin sayur terong sama Bu Dara aku malah ngebayangin kalo terongnya itu anunya Mas Chanyeol."

"Masa sih sampe segitunya?"

Baekhyun ngangguk. "Iya mbak, malah kemaren sampe kebawa mimpi."

"Itu artinya kamu suka sama anunya Mas Chanyeol."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya kaget. "Gak mungkin lah mbak, masa iya aku suka sama yang begituan.. "

"Loh emangnya kenapa? Orang wadon (cewek) suka sama anunya lanang (cowok) ya wajar, yang aneh itu kalo kamu kebayang-bayang anunya wadon juga."

"Ya tapi masa suka sih mbak.. "

"Ya terus kalo gak suka apa dong namanya? Kamu kebayang-bayang sampe kebawa mimpi?"

Baekhyun diem, semenjak ngeliat anunya Mas Chanyeol dia emang suka kebayang-bayang terus. Baekhyun akuin terkadang dia ngebayangin suka pake nafsu. Tapi apa iya dia suka sama anunya Mas Chanyeol? Itu kan gak boleh, Mas Chanyeol bukan suaminya, jadi harusnya dia gak ngebayangin yang enggak-enggak.

"Mending kamu nikah aja deh sama Mas Chanyeol daripada kamu dosa ngebayangin anunya Mas Chanyeol terus."

"Nikah? Yang bener aja dong mbak."

"Iyalah nikah, terus mau ngapain lagi? Kamu kalo terus-terusan kebayang anunya Mas Chanyeol malah jadi dosa loh, mending nikah aja biar gak dosa. Kalo udah nikah Jangankan ngebayangin, kamu megang juga ga akan jadi dosa."

BLUSSH

Wajah Baekhyun merona parah ngedengernya. Megang anunya Mas Chanyeol? Astaghfirullah, Baekhyun jadi mikirin yang enggak-enggak.

"Emangnya kamu gak naksir sama sekali gitu sama Mas Chanyeol?"

"Dia cabul mbak, Baekhyun gak suka."

"Mas Chanyeol itu idola cewek-cewek Cibatok loh ndok, dari jaman dia masih SMA udah banyak banget cewek yang ngejar-ngejar dia. Dia ganteng, badan keker, duit banyak. Kurang apalagi coba? Bakalan kejamin deh hidup kamu kalo jadi istrinya dia, mbak juga kalo masih perawan mah mau jadi istrinya Mas Chanyeol."

"Aku gak nyari lanang yang kaya gitu mbak, yang aku cari tuh laki-laki yang deket sama Allah, laki-laki yang bisa dijadiin imam buat aku sama anak aku nantinya. Percuma ganteng, percuma banyak uang kalo jauh dari agama."

Luna tersenyum sambil ngangguk. "Iya sih kamu bener, kita harus bener-bener selektif kalo soal urusan jodoh. Ga cuma di dunia tapi kita juga harus nyari imam yang bisa ngebimbing sampe ke akhirat nanti."

.

.

.

"Allahuakbar.. Allahuakbar.. "

Baekhyun kebangun pas ngedenger suara adzan subuh yang berkumandang. Dia buru-buru beranjak dari kasur buat ngambil air wudhu.

Pas keluar kamar, Baekhyun agak dibuat kaget pas ngeliat Mas Chanyeol keluar kamar juga pake baju koko lengkap sama peci sama sarung juga. Sejenak Baekhyun ngerasa tertegun. Subhanallah, Chanyeol beneran ganteng banget.

Chanyeol yang sadar Baekhyun ngeliat dia langsung tersenyum canggung. "Assalamualaikum neng, mau sholat juga?"

Baekhyun refleks ngangguk. "W-waalaikumsalam, i-iya mas, aku mau ngambil wudhu."

"Oh yaudah kalo gitu, abang-eh mas mau pamit ke masjid dulu, mau jamaah di masjid."

"Mas mau sholat ke masjid?"

Chanyeol ngangguk. "Iya, laki kan emang wajib buat sholat di masjid. Yaudah, mas permisi. Assalamualaikum."

"W-waalaikumsalam.. "

Baekhyun bener-bener dibikin cengo subuh-subuh begini. Dia sama sekali gak nyangka Mas Chanyeol mau sholat subuh berjamaah ke masjid. Mana ganteng banget lagi ampun deh, cowok kalo udah pake baju koko gantengnya emang suka jadi berkali-kali lipat.

.

.

"Ya Allah, maafin Chanyeol kalo selama ini Chanyeol sering lupa buat sholat. Chanyeol kaga ada maksud buat ngelupain Allah, Chanyeol janji sekarang Chanyeol bakalan sholat lagi dan gak bakal ngelupain Allah. Tapi Chanyeol punya permohonan Ya Allah, tolong jadiin Chanyeol ama Baekhyun, kalo emang Baekhyun jodohnya Chanyeol maka dekatkanlah, tapi kalo Baekhyun bukan jodohnya Chanyeol ya deket-deketin aja deh Ya Allah biar jadi jodohnya Chanyeol. Chanyeol pengennya Baekhyun yang jadi bini Chanyeol, Chanyeol cuma pengen Baekhyun yang jadi ibu dari anak-anak Chanyeol ntar. Chanyeol mohon Ya Allah, kabulin permintaan Chanyeol, amin."

Setelah beres sholat subuh, Chanyeol langsung fokus buat berdo'a. Chanyeol cuma pengen dia beneran jadi sama Baekhyun. Makin kesini kepengenan dia buat jadi lakinya Baekhyun kerasa makin gede aja. Dia kaga rela kalo Baekhyun sampe kecantol ama cowok lain.

"Lu mengapa kaga bangunin baba?"

Chanyeol langsung noleh pas babanya ngomong sambil nepuk pundak dia. Babanya juga ternyata ikut sholat subuh di masjid.

"Baba tadi tidurnya pules banget, Chanyeol kaga berani ngebangunin."

Donghae tersenyum. "Tadi baba kaga sengaja ngedenger lu ngedo'a, segitu pengennya ya elu kawin ama Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol ngangguk. "Chanyeol kayanya emang beneran demen ama Baekhyun deh ba, dia cantik, lemah lembut, sholehah, pinter masak lagi. Beruntung banget kalo Chanyeol bisa ngedapetin dia."

"Alhamdulillah kalo lu udah ada niatan buat kawin, baba seneng ngedengernya. Baba dukung kalo lu kepengen ama Baekhyun. Belum apa-apa aja Baekhyun udah bisa bawa pengaruh positif buat elu, Baba seneng ngeliat lu mau sholat jamaah ke masjid begini. Tapi inget Yeol, lu sholat, lu berubah jangan semata-mata karena Baekhyun. Tapi lu bener-bener harus niatin dalem diri elu kalo elu ibadah cuma karena Allah."

Chanyeol ngangguk lagi. "Iya ba, Chanyeol janji."

Donghae tersenyum sambil ngusap kepala anak sulungnya itu. "Ga kerasa Berang2 Zimbabwe kesayangan baba sekarang udah gede aja ya hahaha."

Chanyeol cuma bisa ketawa ngedenger omongan babanya.

'Semoga aja apa yang elu harepin jadi kenyataan Yeol, semoga Baekhyun emang bidadari yang udah Allah ciptain buat nemenin elu nanti kalo baba sama emak lu udah gak ada di dunia, baba cuma bisa berdo'a yang terbaik buat kebahagiaan anak-anak baba.' Gumam Donghae pelan di dalem hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

MIND TO REVIEW?


	5. Chapter 5

"Neng tolong bikinin akang kopi.. "

"Iya kang bentar ya.. "

Sehun tersenyum, gini nih enaknya kalo udah nikah. Bakalan ada yang ngelayanin sama nyiapin semua kebutuhan elu. Luhan itu tipikal cewek idaman Sehun banget, dia nurut apa kata laki dan hormat banget sama Sehun meskipun Luhan itu aslinya lebih tua dari Sehun. 2 tahun nikah udah banyak banget momen kebahagiaan yang dia lewatin bareng cewek yang udah dia pacarin dari semenjak masih pake seragam abu-abu itu, apalagi semenjak Taeyeong lahir rasanya kebahagiaan mereka terus bertambah aja. Sehun udah langsung suka sama Luhan dari awal mereka ketemu. Bisa dibilang Luhan itu tipe cewek idaman Sehun banget. Dia cantik, kulitnya putih bersih kaya orang Jepang, baik terus pinter lagi. Dulu Luhan populer banget di sekolah, dia sampe disebut barbienya orang Parung saking cantik dan manisnya Luhan. Banyak banget laki yang naksir sama dia sampe ngebuat Sehun gak yakin bisa ngedapetin hatinya Luhan, tapi setelah berbagai macam usaha dia lakuin buat ngedapetin Luhan akhirnya si cewek barbie itu luluh dan mau jadi pacarnya Sehun. Sehun gak bisa ngedeskripsiin deh gimana senengnya dia pas Luhan mau jadian sama dia. Hubungan mereka waktu itu gak selalu berjalan mulus, mereka pernah putus nyambung beberapa kali. Sekalipun Luhan udah punya cowok baru dan Sehunnya juga udah punya cewek lain tetep aja ujung2nya mereka balikan lagi sampe akhirnya nikah kaya sekarang. Kalo ditanya apa Sehun ama Luhan pernah berantem jawabannya ya pasti pernah lah. Namanya orang berumah tangga udah jadi laki bini pasti ada ributnya. Sehun ama Luhan juga kadang suka berantem, mereka berantem biasanya karena beda pendapat. Luhan itu sifatnya agak keras dan gak mau kalah kalo udah debat, jadi mau gak mau Sehun harus ngalah biar berantemnya gak berkepanjangan. Luhan itu kalo udah marah susah dirayunya. Kalo udah marah, Luhan suka gak mau kalo diajak ngent*t. Jangankan ngent*t deh, ditoel (dicolek/dipegang) aja kaga mau. Jadi daripada k*ntolnya karatan gara2 kaga di service ya mending dia ngalah aja kalo udah debat ama Luhan.

Ngomongin soal malem pertama, Sampe kapanpun Sehun gak akan pernah bisa ngelupain malam yang paling indah itu buat dia. Malem dimana dia dibikin merem melek gara2 k*ntolnya dijepit m*mek Luhan yang masih perawan. Malem dimana pertama kalinya dia ngeliat tubuh cewek telanjang secara langsung..

 _FLASHBACK.._

 _"Saya terima nikah dan kawinnya Xi Luhan binti Xi Kyuhyun dengan mas kawin seperangkat alat sholat dan emas 80 gram dibayar tunai."_

 _"Bagaimana saksi, sah?"_

 _"SAH!"_

 _"Alhamdulillahirabbilalamin." seluruh tamu undangan yang hadir di acara kawinan anak bungsu jurangan empang Kampung Cibatok serentak ngucap syukur pas si Biawak Sumatera sah jadi lakinya si barbie Parung._

 _Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya lega setelah ia dan Luhan sah menjadi sepasang suami istri. Luhan tersenyum manis, dia cium tangan kanan suaminya dengan pelan._

 _'YES! NG*WE, NG*WE, NG*WE.' Teriak Sehun dalem hati sambil cengar-cengir kelewat bahagia._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _TOK TOK TOK TOK_

 _"Neng, udah belum. Ko lama amat sih dikamar mandinya?"_

 _"Iya kang sakedap (sebentar)." teriak Luhan dari dalem kamar mandi._

 _CKLEK_

 _Luhan keluar dari dalem kamar mandi, dia udah ganti baju pake baju tidur. Sehun yang udah kepalang nafsu langsung narik tangan Luhan buat ke kamar tapi Luhan langsung nahan dan gak mau diajak ke kamar._

 _"Akang mau kemana?"_

 _"Ke kamar lah neng, ini udah jam berapa? Ayo.. "_

 _"Tapi kan diluar masih ada A Chanyeol sama emak bapak. Kan kasian atuh kalo ditinggalin."_

 _"Yaudah sih biarin aja, ini kan malem pertama kita. Ntar juga mereka pulang."_

 _"Akang teh gak boleh gitu. Masa orangtua sama kakak sendiri mau dicuekin, gak sopan atuh kang. Akang kalo mau tidur, tidur aja duluan. Nanti neng nyusul. Neng mau kedepan dulu."_

 _"Tapi neng-" Luhan langsung jalan kedepan buat nemenin keluarga Sehun yang masih belum pulang. Sekarang Sehun emang udah punya rumah sendiri, rumah ini dia bangun dari hasil jerih payahnya sendiri buat dia tinggalin sama Luhan pas udah nikah._

 _Sehun ngacak rambutnya frustasi. "Neng Lulu ko gak peka amat sih, gak tau apa kalo k*ntol akang daritadi udah cenat-cenut kaga jelas?"_

 _._

 _._

 _"Kalian kapan balik sih? Ini pan udah malem.. "_

 _"Yaelah mengapa bae sih tong, lu kaga demen kalo baba ama emak lu dimari?"_

 _"Tau luh Biawak Sumatera, kaga demen amat kayanya kita dimari." kata Chanyeol nimpalin omongan babanya._

 _"Ya kaga begitu bang, ini kan udah malem. Ntar kemaleman lagi balik kerumahnya."_

 _"Yailah rumah dikampung sebelah aja mengapah kudu takut segala sih.. "_

 _Sehun cuma bisa cemberut sambil masang ekspresi kesel, kapan dia bisa ng*wenya kalo emak, baba sama abangnya aja kaga mau balik kerumah._

 _Chanyeol ketawa ngakak ngeliat mukanya Sehun yang keliatan asem banget. Dia ama babanya tau kalo Sehun udah gak sabar pengen ng*we, dia ama babanya emang sengaja kaga buru-buru balik biar si Biawak Sumatera makin kesel._

 _"Gelisah bener sih yang pengen ng*we hahaha."_

 _Sehun langsung melotot. "Si abang kalo ngomong suka kaga disaring."_

 _"Lah kan emang bener lu pengen ng*we daritadi makanya kesel bener ngeliat kita dimari."_

 _Sehun diem, ya emang bener sih dia pengen ng*we, tapi kan kaga perlu diprontalin juga kali.._

 _Donghae ikutan ketawa. "Yaudah lah Yeol, mending kita balik aja dah. Kasian bener dah nih si Biawak Sumatera k*ntolnya udah cenat-cenut."_

 _PLAK_

 _Sehun kaget banget pas babanya sengaja ngegelepak k*ntolnya yang lagi ng*ceng maksimal._

 _"Beneran ng*ceng ba?" tanya Chanyeol sambil ketawa._

 _Donghae ngangguk. "Udah parah itu mah, udah segede Terong Belanda."_

 _"BABA!"_

 _"BUAHAHAHA." Chanyeol ama Donghae ketawa ngakak pas Sehun teriak kenceng banget sampe mukanya merah. Sehun kayanya malu banget digodain mulu ama babanya._

 _"Yaudah, emak , baba ama abang lu balik dah sekarang. Elu nikmatin dah tuh malem pertama elu ama Luhan. *we terus kalo bini lu belum teriak ampun. Jangan kasih kendor."_

 _Sehun ngucap istighfar dalem hati, gila nih babanya, ngajarinnya yang kaga bener pisan._

 _"Dara, ayo balik Dar.. Udah malem nih.. " Teriak Donghae manggilin bininya yang emang sedaritadi ngobrol ama Luhan di dalem kamar._

 _"Iya bang bentar.. " Dara keluar dari kamar Luhan._

 _"Hun emak balik ya, inget karang lu udah kawin. Jangan bregajulan kaga puguh lagu mulu lu. Jagain Luhan, jadi suami yang sayang ama tanggung jawab ama bini. Emak doa'in semoga rumah tangga lu langgeng ampe kakek nenek ya tong.. "_

 _Sehun senyum. "Iya mak, amin."_

 _"Yaudah ayo Dar balik, badan abang lengket banget nih. Pengen mandi."_

 _"Yaudah.. Eh tunggu bentar bang."_

 _"Apaan lagi?"_

 _Dara diem bentaran, dia ngeliatin anak bungsunya itu penuh selidik._

 _"Mengapa sih mak, ko ngeliatinnya begitu bener.." kata Sehun yang salah tingkah diliatin emaknya._

 _"Elu udah ganti kolor belom?"_

 _DEG_

 _Sehun langsung diem, ganti kolor? Dia udah ganti kolor belum ya? Duh Sehun kaga inget._

 _SRETT_

 _"Awwww sakit mak, jangan dijewer kuping Sehun." Sehun teriak kesakitan pas emaknya ngejewer kupingnya kenceng._

 _"Elu tuh yah kebiasan banget, udah emak bilangin ampe ratusan kali buat ganti kolor juga kaga pernah di denger. Elu punya kuping gak sih, capek banget emak ngomongin elu."_

 _"BUAHAHAHA." Chanyeol ama Donghae sontak aja langsung ketawa lagi._

 _"Ganti sekarang.. Cepet.. " kata Dara sambil mukulin anaknya pelan._

 _"Iya mak nanti Sehun ganti elaah deh.. "_

 _"Kaga ada nanti-nantian, sekarang juga emak bilang.. "_

 _"Iya mak, ampun deh.. Galak amat udah kaya emak tiri." kata Sehun sambil ngusap kupingnya yang kerasa panas banget._

 _"Begimana emak kaga galak sih, elu udah nikah juga masih aja jorok. Malu noh ama bini lu. Masa iya lu malem pertama kaga ganti kolor. K*ntol lu bau daki Hun."_

 _"BUAHAHAHA." Chanyeol ama Donghae ngakak parah ngedengernya, Chanyeol ampe ngeluarin airmata saking ngakaknya dia sekarang._

 _"Astaghfirullah mak, ngomong kaga ada saringannya apa."_

 _"Bodo amat, gedek emak ama kelakuan lu.. Udah buru (cepet) ganti kolor sono, malah ngejedok (diem) bae disini sih.. "_

 _"Iya ntar mak, udah emak, baba ama Bang Chanyeol balik aja dulu. Ntar juga Sehun ganti kolor."_

 _"Awas aja ya lu kalo masih jorok kaga mau ganti kolor, emak potong otong lu baru tau rasa.. "_

 _"Iya mak elaah deh galak bener.. "_

 _"Yaudah ayo bang balik, udah kemalelan nih.. "_

 _"Haha yaudah ayo.. " Dara ama Donghae keluar duluan dari rumahnya Sehun._

 _"Hun.. " kata Chanyeol sambil nepuk pundaknya Sehun._

 _"Inget, jangan kasih kendor.. " katanya sambil ngegerakin pantatnya maju mundur nyontohin gerakan cowok kalo lagi ng*we. Ekspresi mukanya juga sengaja dibikin kaya orang yang lagi sange yang sukses bikin Sehun jijik sertengah mati._

 _PLAK_

 _"Rese lu Berang-Berang Zimbabwe.. " Kata Sehun sambil mukul bahunya Chanyeol._

 _"Hahaha yaudah, gw balik kalo gitu.. " Chanyeol jalan keluar rumah sambil megangin perutnya yang sakit gara2 ketawa mulu._

 _Sehun cuma bisa ngegeleng heran, punya keluarga mengapah gesrek semua begitu sih? Satu ge kaga ada yang bener pisan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Tadi emak ngomong apaan aja neng?"_

 _"Banyak sih, tapi tadi Mak Dara ngasih aku baju sama perhiasan. Bagus deh kang, eneng suka." kata Luhan sambil nunjukin kotak perhiasan yang dikasih Dara._

 _Sekarang Sehun ama Luhan udah berduaan di dalem kamar pengantin mereka. Suasana kamar pengantin bener-bener kerasa banget di kamar ini, ada kelambu gede yang nutupin ranjang king size itu, seprei kasurnya juga ditaburin pake kelopak bunga mawar biar merah biar keliatan romantis._

 _"Neng, ini kan malem pertama kita. Eneng udah siap belum begituan ama akang?" tanya Sehun sambil megang tangannya Luhan erat._

 _Luhan senyum, dia bukan cewek polos yang gak tau apa maksud Sehun. "Eneng siap kang, kapanpun akang minta, eneng siap ngelayanin."_

 _Sehun ikutan senyum, dia bahagia banget akhirnya apa yang dia pengen selama ini bakalan terkabul juga. Tanpa banyak bacot lagi, cowok berumur 23 tahun itu langsung ngedeketin wajahnya ke Luhan gak tahan pengen nyipok. Tapi Luhan langsung nahan dada bidang Sehun sambil tersenyum manis._

 _"Kenapa neng?"_

 _"Akang udah ganti kolor belum?"_

 _DEG_

 _Sehun langsung cengo, kok si Eneng Lulu jadi bawa-bawa kolor sih?_

 _"Maksudnya?"_

 _"Tadi Mak Dara cerita kalo akang teh jarang ganti kolor, jangan-jangan t*tit akang banyak dakinya ya?"_

 _BLUSHH_

 _Muka Sehun langsung berubah merah udah kaya tomat rebus, gila malu parah dia emaknya ngebuka aib dia di depan Luhan._

 _"Emak juga tadi bilang katanya Kang Sehun teh suka ngupil sembarangan, beneran kang? Kita teh udah pacaran dari SMA tapi ko eneng gak tau yah kalo akang tuh jorok banget.. "_

 _Sehun bungkam, udah deh kaga jadi ng*we kalo begini caranya mah._

 _"Katanya Mak Dara Kang Sehun tuh jarang mandi, jarang gosok gigi, suka ngiler, sering ngorok kalo tidur.. Terus.. Akang teh pernah ketahuan coli dikamar mandi ya?"_

 _F*CK!_

 _Sehun mengumpat dalem hati, gilaaaaa sampe bakal dia coli pun diceritain ama emaknya. Jahat banget sih dia punya emak._

 _"Katanya waktu itu Kang Sehun masuk ke wc gara2 sakit perut, eh ditungguin ampe dua jam akang gak keluar2, pas pintunya di dobrak akang malah ketahuan lagi nyabun sambil ngerokok. Kata Mak Dara akang coli gara2 gak tahan abis ngeliat hentai, tapi hentai kan kartun kang, masa akang nafsu sama kartun sih kang? Jangan-jangan akang-"_

 _"STOP!" Sehun gak tau udah semerah apa mukanya sekarang, malu banget astaga deh._

 _"Y-yaudah lah kita kaga usah begituan dulu, akang malu."_

 _Luhan tersenyum. "Malu kenapa kang?"_

 _"Ya malu lah, aib akang dibongkar semua.. "_

 _Luhan ketawa ngedengernya. "Ya gapapa kang, tadi Mak Dara pesen ke aku buat ngerubah sifatnya akang. Sekarang kan akang udah nikah, berarti akang sekarang udah jadi tanggung jawabnya eneng, eneng janji sama emak buat ngerubah akang jadi lebih baik lagi. Eneng bakal ngurusin akang dengan sebaik yang eneng bisa. Pelan-pelan nanti kita rubah sifat jelek akang ya.."_

 _Sehun tersenyum ngedengernya. "Makasih banyak neng, udah mau ngurusin akang, akang bersyukur banget eneng mau jadi istrinya akang. Akang jujur akang dulu emang jorok, tapi sumpah neng sekarang akang udah mandi, akang juga udah ganti kolor. K*ntol akang-eh maksudnya anunya akang juga udah gak berdaki ko neng, udah akang gosok tadi."_

 _Luhan ketawa ngakak banget, yaampun kenapa Sehun lucu banget sih?_

 _"Yaudah, sekarang akang mau ngelanjutin yang tadi gak?"_

 _Sehun ngangguk. "Mau lah, masa iya dikasih enak kaga mau."_

 _"Akang mau nete?"_

 _DEG_

 _"N-nete?" kata Sehun tergagap._

 _Luhan ngangguk, dia langsung ngebuka kancing piyamanya satu persatu terus dia lepas piyama itu dan ngelemparnya sembarangan. Luhan cuma pake beha motif polkadot yang nutupin kedua gunung kembarnya._

 _Sehun melongo luar biasa, pertama kalinya dia ngeliat cewek hampir telanjang begini di depan matanya langsung._

 _SRETT_

 _Luhan ngelepas pengait behanya cepet, sekarang Luhan benar-benar udah telanjang dada. Rambut panjangnya dia urai kebelakang supaya Sehun bisa ngeliat gunung kembarnya lebih jelas._

 _NYUTT_

 _NYUTT_

 _NYUTT_

 _GLUK_

 _Sehun nelen ludahnya susah payah, badannya gemeteran hebat dan k*ntolnya udah cenat-cenut parah. Gilaaaaa t*ketnya Luhan bener-bener indah. T*ketnya gede tapi masih ukuran normal. T*ketnya putih bersih terus pentilnya warna merah jambu. Selain gede t*ketnya juga sekel dan bulet banget. Dia belum pernah ngeliat susu cewek secara langsung begini dan jujur dia bersyukur banget dikasih liat susu seindah susunya Luhan._

 _"B-boleh akang kenyot ga neng?"_

 _Luhan ketawa. "Kenyot aja kang, kenyot sampe puas."_

 _Pertama, Sehun ngelus-ngelus t*ketnya Luhan dulu, terus abis itu dia remes pelan-pelan._

 _"Ahhh akang.. " Luhan mulai ngedesah._

 _Asli t*ketnya Luhan kenyal banget, Sehun suka, Sehun suka banget sama teksturnya._

 _Baru abis itu Sehun ngedeketin mulutnya buat nyesep pentil susunya Luhan._

 _SROOOTT_

 _"Ahhhh Kang Sehun.. " Luhan ngedesah manja persis kaya pemain bokep Jepang._

 _Sehun terus nyedot pentil susunya Luhan sampe pipinya kempot, sesekali dia jilat sambil gigitin tuh pentil susu._

 _"Kang ahhh.. "_

 _Mantap! Enak banget, emang bener kata temen-temen Sehun kalo nete di t*ket cewek tuh enaknya luar biasa haha._

 _Abis itu Sehun langsung ngelepas bajunya sama kolornya sekalian sampe dia cuma make cangcut doangan._

 _Luhan tersenyum malu-malu, tubuh Sehun lumayan bagus. Kulitnya putih, dadanya bidang, bahunya lebar terus abs nya juga keliatan samar._

 _Sehun ngedorong tubuh Luhan buat tiduran dikasur, abis itu dia langsung nindih tubuh Luhan sampe dadanya sama t*ket Luhan nempel._

 _"Ayo neng, akang udah gak tahan.. "_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kedua pasangan suami istri itu udah telanjang bulet, badannya Luhan udah penuh sama cupang yang dibikin Sehun. Bibirnya juga udah lumayan jontor gara2 Sehun kaga berhenti ngelumat bibirnya._

 _"Pelan-pelan kang.. "_

 _Sekarang Sehun lagi berusaha buat masukin k*ntol gedenya ke lubang m*mek Luhan, susah emang. Daritadi dia berusaha tapi kaga masuk-masuk._

 _"Tahan bentaran ya neng.. "_

 _Luhan ngangguk. "Ayo masukin kang.. "_

 _Sehun narik nafasnya dalem, dia dorong pelan-pelan anunya ke anunya Luhan._

 _"Akkkhhh.. " baru palanya doang yang masuk Luhan udah ngejerit, badannya gemeteran sambil nahan tangis._

 _"Masukin aja kang, Lulu tahan ko.. " kata Luhan yang matanya udah berkaca-kaca._

 _"Yakin neng? akang gak akan lanjutin kalo emang sakit.. "_

 _Luhan menggeleng. "Enggak kang, masukin aja. Eneng gapapa kok."_

 _Sehun menunduk, dia cium bibirnya Luhan biar lebih rileks. "Tahan ya sayang.. "_

 _JLEBB_

 _"AKKKHHHHH.. " Luhan teriak, dia sampe nyakar bahunya Sehun saking sakitnya anunya sekarang. Anunya berasa kaya dipaksa ngelebar sama anunya Sehun._

 _Sehun bisa ngerasain ada cairan yang ngerembes dari m*meknya Luhan yang artinya dia udah berhasil ngebobol perawannya Luhan. Ada perasaan bangga luar biasa dalem hati Sehun karena dia jadi yang pertama ngerasain nikmatnya m*mek Luhan._

 _"Akang gerak ya sekarang.. "_

 _Luhan ngangguk pelan, Sehun langsung ngegenjot m*meknya Luhan dengan tempo teratur._

 _PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK_

 _"Aaaahh akang... "_

 _Awalnya Luhan ngerasa kesakitan, tapi lama-kelamaan dia mulai ngedesah keenakan._

 _"Kenyot susu aku kang." kata Luhan yang udah keenakan._

 _Sehun langsung ngisep t*ketnya Luhan secara bergantian, sesekali dia juga membenamkan muka gantengnya ditengah-tengah t*ketnya Luhan._

 _PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK_

 _"Aaaahhh kang.. "_

 _Sehun merem melek, k*ntolnya serasa dijepit sampe diremas kenceng banget di dalam sana. Nikmatnya bener-bener kaga bisa di deskripsiin pake kata-kata._

 _"Kangghh eneng mau keluarhh.. "_

 _Sehun langsung nyodok lubangnya Luhan makin cepet pas ngedenger Luhan ngedesah lirih kaya tadi._

 _PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK_

 _BYURRRRR_

 _"AHHHH AKANG SEHUN."_

 _Luhan orgasme udah kaya air pancoran keran, ngalir terus ampe sprei kasur ikutan basah._

 _Tubuh Luhan langsung lemes seketika pas udahannya. Dia cuma bisa natep mata suaminya sayu._

 _"Kaaaaanggg hmmm.. " ucapnya sambil ngegigit bibir._

 _Sehun sontak nunduk, dia cium bibir istrinya itu penuh nafsu._

 _PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK_

 _Sehun terus ngegenjot anunya Luhan kenceng banget, lebih kenceng dari tadi. Badan Luhan ampe kegoncang-goncang, kedua t*ketnya juga ngegondal-gandul keatas kebawah saking kencengnya sodokan Sehun._

 _Sehun merem. K*ntolnya udah mulai cenat-cenut pertanda dia hampir keluar._

 _PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK_

 _"Neng, akangg aaahhh.. "_

 _CROTTT_

 _Spema Sehun nyembur semua kedalem liangnya Luhan sampe nembus kerahimnya. Badannya gemeter sampe urat-urat dilehernya nonjol._

 _Mantep! Bener-bener mantep. Ternyata ng*we emang jauh lebih maknyus ketimbang coli._

 _Sehun nunduk sambil nyiumin bibirnya Luhan, badannya udah penuh sama keringat._

 _"Yang tadi itu enak banget neng, makasih ya.. "_

 _Luhan mengangguk. "Sama-sama kang, eneng juga ngerasa enak kok.. "_

 _Sehun tersenyum. Dia cium lagi bibir sang istri dengan penuh cinta. Malam itu gak keitung berapa kali mereka begituan. Yang Sehun inget, mereka baru bener-bener berhenti pas ayam udah berkokok._

 _FLASHBACK OFF.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sehun selalu cengar-cengir gak jelas kalo mikirin waktu pertama kali dia ama bininya begituan. Sampe kapanpun Sehun kaga bakalan pernah bisa ngelupain malem yang menurut dia malem paling indah dibanding malem-malem lainnya.

"Akang ko senyam-senyum sendiri sih?" Kata Luhan yang tau-tau udah duduk disampingnya Sehun. Luhan itu asli orang Bandung, jadi gak usah heran kalo dia manggil Sehun pake sebutan akang.

"Ga mikirin apa-apa neng, mana kopi pesenan akang?"

"Tuh, eneng taro dimeja." kata Luhan lagi sambil nunjuk meja.

Sehun langsung niup kopinya pelan terus langsung diseruput. Sehun ngelirik istrinya itu sekilas. Cantik, Luhan cantiknya emang kebangetan apalagi sekarang dia udah mantep buat pake hijab, cantiknya jadi makin nambah deh. Refleks tangan berotot Sehun ngelus tangan bininya itu dengan lembut.

"Neng.. Ng*we yuk.. " bisiknya pelan.

"Ini masih siang kang, masa mau begituan siang-siang."

"Ya emang mengapah? Kaga ada salahnya kalo begituan siang-siang begini, lagian Taeyeong pan masih nginep dirumah neneknya. Kita jadi punya kesempetan buat beduaan. Siapa tau aja kita bisa ngasih adek buat Taeyeong."

"Ya bukan begitu kang maksud eneng, maksudnya kan kalo begituan mah enakan malem."

"Sama aja sayang, mau siang mau malem tetep aja ceritanya mah ng*ntot-ng*ntot juga. Yuk ke kamar, lagi pengen nete nih akang. Kalo laki ngajak bini kaga boleh nolak loh neng, dosa."

Luhan senyum malu-malu. "Yaudah deh, ayo."

Sebelum ngajak bini tercinta ke kamar, Sehun ngedeketin dulu mukanya ke wajah Luhan buat nyipok bibir yang udah jadi favoritnya.

"ASSALAMUALAIKUM."

DEG

Sehun langsung beringsut mundur pas ngedenger ada orang yang dateng, buru-buru dia ama Luhan duduk rapi takut ketauan kalo mereka mau cipokan.

Ternyata yang dateng tuh Chanyeol, dia langsung duduk di depannya Sehun.

Sehun ngehembusin nafasnya lega. "Bikin kaget aja lu bang, kirain gw siapa.. "

"Mengapa sih emang? Ko elu ama Luhan kayanya panik banget."

Luhan ngusap dadanya lega, semoga aja A Chanyeol enggak ngeliat mereka pas mau ciuman tadi. Kalo A Chanyeol sampe ngeliat bakalan malu banget dia.

"A Chanyeol mau minum apa? Biar aku bikinin ya."

"Kopi aja Lu."

Luhan ngangguk, dia langsung berdiri dan pergi ke dapur. Sehun cuma bisa ngehela nafas ngeliatnya, gajadi bikinin adek buat Taeyeong deh kalo begini caranya mah.

"Gw dateng kesini pengen minta bantuan lo Hun."

"Bantuan apaan?"

"Ajarin gw ngaji."

Sehun mengernyit. "Lu pengen belajar ngaji?"

Chanyeol ngangguk. "Gw pengen berubah Hun, gw pengen jadi Chanyeol yang lebih baik lagi."

Sehun terdiam, wow kesambet apaan nih abangnya ampe ada niatan buat belajar ngaji?

"Elu yakin? Gak biasanya lu minta di ajarin ngaji, dari dulu pan elu males banget kalo disuruh ngaji."

"Gw yakin Hun, gw pengen Baekhyun tertarik sama gw. Baekhyun sukanya ama cowok yang sholeh, lagian gw juga emang beneran pengen tobat. Malu gw umur udah mau 30 tapi baca iqra aja gw gak bisa."

Oh gara-gara Baekhyun ternyata, Segitu cintanya ya abangnya ama Baekhyun?

Sehun ngangguk. "Yaudah kalo gitu, ntar gw ajarin. Gw mau mandi dulu bentaran."

.

.

"Pertama lu mesti hapal huruf hijaiyah dulu bang, huruf hijaiyah itu jumlahnya ada 29. Pertama "Alif." terakhir "Ya." ini ilmu yang paling dasar kalo lu pengen bisa ngaji."

Chanyeol ngeliat huruf hijaiyah dari juz'ama yang dikasih Sehun. Jumlahnya ada 29, setau Chanyeol sih huruf-huruf ini dipake buat ngerangkai ayat suci Al-Qur'an.

"Ikutin gw bang, alif.." Sehun nunjuk huruf alif.

"Alif.. " kata Chanyeol ngikutin ucapan Sehun.

"Ba.. "

"Ba.. "

"Ta.. "

"Ta.. "

"Tsa.. "

"Sa.. "

"Bukan sa tapi tsa.."

"Tsa.."

"Jim.. "

"Jim.. "

"Ha.. "

"Ha.. "

"Kha.. "

"Kho?" Chanyeol agak bingung pas nyebut huruf "Kha."

"Kha.. " ngucapinnya dari tenggorokan bang, makhraj nya harus jelas.

"Kha..?"

Luhan yang sedaritadi duduk disampingnya Sehun cuma bisa senyum ngeliat Chanyeol yang niat banget buat belajar ngaji. Setau Luhan sih keluarganya Chanyeol itu emang gak terlalu ngerti soal agama kecuali Mak Dara, Mak Dara juga pernah cerita kalo dulu pas awal2 nikah dia yang ngajarin Baba Donghae buat ngaji, sholat dan semacemnya. Sehun juga dulunya gitu, dia bener-bener buta soal Al-Qur'an, tapi dia mulai berubah dan mau belajar ngaji gara2 bapaknya Luhan ngewajibin Sehun buat bisa ngaji kalo mau jadi suaminya Luhan. Sehun mati-matian belajar ngaji dari Luhan sampe akhirnya dia lancar baca Al-Qur'an, ya gak jago-jago banget sih, cuma ya Alhamdulillah lah sekarang Sehun udah bisa ngaji, setiap Muslim kan hukumnya emang udah wajib bisa baca Al-Qur'an. Apalagi laki-laki, imam yang baik buat keluarga itu kan laki-laki yang ngerti soal agama.

Hidayah buat bisa deket sama yang maha kuasa tuh datengnya bisa darimana aja termasuk dari perasaan cinta. Karena rasa cinta Donghae sama Dara, Donghae akhirnya mau buat belajar ilmu agama. Begitu juga Sehun ama Chanyeol, karena rasa cinta mereka sama Luhan dan Baekhyun, hati mereka tergerak buat lebih deket sama yang maha kuasa, Alhamdulillah. Mungkin ini emang jalan yang udah Allah tunjukin buat mereka bertiga. Secara gak langsung, Dara, Luhan ama Baekhyun yang udah nuntun mereka kearah yang lebih baik.

.

.

.

Chanyeol jalan kerumahnya sambil ngebaca iqra satu yang dikasih Sehun, ada banyak orang yang ngeliatin dia gara2 ngebaca iqra sambil jalan. Mereka ngerasa aneh kali ya, cowok yang udah bangkotan kaya Chanyeol begini masih baca buku yang harusnya dibaca sama anak tk. Chanyeol malu sih emang, tapi dia juga kagak punya pilihan laen. Dia begini karena cinta, dia bakal nunjukin ke Baekhyun kalo dia bukan cowok yang gak bener.

"Kalo begitu saya permisi, terimakasih sebelumnya. Assalamualaikum.. "

Pas Chanyeol ngebuka gerbang rumah, Chanyeol ngeliat ada Suho sama temennya pamitan sama emak bapaknya.

"Waalaikumsalam.. "

Suho jalan ngelewatin Chanyeol sambil senyum ramah. Chanyeol ngebales senyuman Suho sambil ngangguk pelan.

"Bang, Chanyeol balik noh.. " kata Dara sambil nyenggol tangannya Donghae.

Donghae diem, dia cuma bisa ngeliatin anak sulungnya itu dengan sedih.

Chanyeol jalan ngehampirin emak bapaknya yang pada diem sambil ngeliatin dia. "Suho mengapah dateng kemari mak? Ada perlu apaan..?"

Donghae ama Dara saling ngelirik kaga tau mau ngomong apaan.

"Ko pada diem sih? Ada apaan emangnya?" tanya Chanyeol yang ngerasa aneh sama tingkah emak bapaknya.

Donghae narik nafasnya panjang. "Tadi Suho dateng kemari buat ta'arufan ama Baekhyun."

Chanyeol terdiem. "Ta'aruf? Terus Baekhyun nya mau?" Biar kata Chanyeol kaga pinter agama, tapi dia tau apa itu ta'aruf.

"Baekhyunnya mau, ntar minggu depan rencananya mereka mau ketemuan lagi sama keluarga masing-masing sekalian ngomongin soal lamaran."

DEG

Chanyeol ngerasa hatinya nyeri ngedenger omongan babanya, jadi Baekhyun mau dilamar sama cowok lain terus Baekhyun nya mau?

Cowok berumur 28 tahun itu langsung masuk kedalem rumah buat nyari Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol.. " Dara ama Donghae ngikutin Chanyeol dari belakang, Chanyeol pasti patah hati banget sekarang.

"Baekhyun.. "

Baekhyun yang lagi masak di dapur langsung noleh pas ngedenger suara Mas Chanyeol manggil nama dia.

Chanyeol mandang cewek yang dia taksir itu sambil terdiam. Baekhyun yang ngeliat itu mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Ada apa toh mas?"

"Kamu.. Beneran mau dilamar sama Suho?"

Baekhyun ngangguk. "Iya baru rencana sih mas, nanti aku mau omongin dulu sama bude."

Chanyeol tersenyum miris. "Kalo misalnya bude kamu setuju, kamu mau nikah sama Suho?"

"Iya kalo bude setuju aku juga setuju, lagian Mas Suho kan juga orangnya baik, dia sholeh dan Insya Allah kalo jodoh, Mas Suho bisa jadi imam yang baik buat aku."

"Oh.. Yaudah, kalo gitu mas doa'in semoga kamu jodoh ya sama Suho."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Amin, makasih mas."

"Mas mau ke kamar dulu." kata Chanyeol mencoba buat tersenyum.

Dara ama Donghae sedih banget ngeliatnya, biar kata mereka sering nistain Chanyeol tapi tetep aja kalo ngeliat anaknya sedih begitu ya otomatis mereka juga ikutan sedih. Chanyeol langsung masuk kedalem kamar sambil ngunci pintunya dari dalem.

"Ya Allah bang, kasian bener sih anak kita.. "

Donghae ngehela nafas. "Ya mau gimana lagi? Mungkin Baekhyun kaga jodoh ama anak kita."

Di dalem kamar, Chanyeol duduk di atas ranjang sambil ngehela nafasnya panjang. Dia ngeliatin iqra yang tadi dikasih Sehun.

'Apa kita emang kaga jodoh ya neng? Padahal abang udah ngarep banget bisa jadi lakinya eneng..' kata Chanyeol di dalem hatinya, Chanyeol kaga bisa bohong. Hatinya pedih bener pas tau Baekhyun mau dilamar sama cowok lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

MIND TO REVIEW?


	6. Chapter 6

"Chan, ayo madang (makan) dulu, emak udah bikinin nasi goreng pete kedemenan elu nih."

Dara masuk kedalem kamar Chanyeol sambil ngebawain makanan favoritnya Chanyeol. Emak-emak yang masih keliatan cakep diumurnya yang udah kaga muda lagi itu duduk disamping ranjang sang anak.

Udah semingguan ini Chanyeol cuma ngedekem aja dikamar kaya anak perawan yang lagi dipingit. Dia keluar kamar paling cuma buat berak ama mandi doang, makan aja kudu dianterin mulu ke kamar, kalo kaga dianterin mah kaga bakalan dah si Berang-Berang Zimbabwe makan.

"Chanyeol eh madang dulu, entar lu sakit lagi tong." Dara narik selimut yang dipake Chanyeol buat nutupin badan dia.

"Chanyeol kaga laper mak elaah deh.. "

"Kaga laper begimana sih lu, seharian ini pan elu belom masuk nasi pisan. Ayo cepetan madang dulu, ntar kalo lu sakit pan emak juga yang repot."

Chanyeol ngedengus kesel, dia kepaksa bangun buat makan nasi goreng bikinan emak tercinta.

"Ayo buka mulut lu." Dara nyuapin nasi goreng ke mulutnya Chanyeol yang langsung dikunyah ama si kuping caplang.

"Suho ama keluarganya udah dateng mak?"

Dara menggeleng. "Belom, ntar kali sorean. Suho pan ada jadwal ceramah dulu di kampung sebelah."

Chanyeol ngehela nafas. "Nasib Chanyeol ko begini amat ya mak? Sekalinya demen ama cewek malah mau dikawinin ama orang, susah bener kayanya Chanyeol dapet jodoh."

"Sabar Yeol, mungkin Baekhyun emang bukan jodoh elu. Cewek kan banyak Yeol, bukan cuma Baekhyun doang. Elu nya aja yang kaga mau ngebuka hati buat cewek lain."

"Ya bukan masalah begitu mak, satu-satunya cewek yang bisa bikin dada Chanyeol dag dig dug seeerr ya cuma Baekhyun doang. Lagian cewek kaya Baekhyun pan jarang, udah cantik, lemah lembut, sholehah, tok*tnya gede lagi-eh.." Chanyeol langsung nutup mulutnya pas gak sengaja dia keceplosan ngomongin tok*tnya Baekhyun.

Dara berdecih ngedengernya. "Elu lagi patah hati juga masih aja sempet mikirin tok*tnya Baekhyun, heran emak ama elu, kaga elu kaga bapak lu kaga si Sehun pikirannya kaga jauh2 dari tok*t ama selangkangan mulu. Kalo elu nyari bini yang tok*tnya gede kenapa elu kaga kawinin aja Mpok Hyomin, dia pan tok*tnya gede bener udah kaya baskom."

"Mpok Hyomin mah lobangnya udah kendor mak, kaga enak entar malem pertamanya."

"Tau darimana lu? Emang lu udah pernah nyobain?"

"Ya kaga lah, orang anaknya aja banyak ya berarti lobangnya udah kendor lah mak."

"Au ah, bisa gila emak lama-lama ngomong ama elu. Udah nih ah lu makan dewek (sendiri). Emak masih banyak gawean (kerjaan) di dapur." Dara ngasihin piring nasi gorengnya ke tangan Chanyeol.

"Udah lu jangan sedih-sedih mulu, cewek diluar sana masih banyak. Mending lu belajar ngaji lagi gih ama si Sehun atau enggak lu berangkat gawe, bengkel kaga ada yang ngawasin, kontrakan juga belum elu tagihin, jangan madang, tidur, berak doang gawean lu, sepet bener emak ngeliatnya juga."

"Iya mak bawel bener sih, ntar Chanyeol belajar ngaji lagi ama si Sehun." kata Chanyeol sambil nyomot pete goreng bikinan emaknya.

"Yaudah, awas lu tidur lagi.. " Dara berdiri terus langsung keluar kamar.

Chanyeol ngelirik jam di dinding, jam dua siang. Ko Suho belom dateng juga kerumah, jadi ngelamar Baekhyun gak sih?

.

.

.

"Neng ada yang nyariin noh diluar.. "

Baekhyun yang lagi sibuk masak di dapur langsung noleh pas ngedenger Dara manggilin dia.

"Siapa bu?"

"Kaga tau dah, ibu kaga kenal. Elu samperin aja gih, yang nyariin sih cewek, kayanya sih masih muda, bawa bayi juga."

Baekhyun mengernyit, cewek masih muda terus bawa bayi? Siapa ya?

"Yowes, aku kedepan dulu ya bu.. "

"Iya.. "

Baekhyun jalan keruang tamu dan ngeliat cewek pake kerudung lagi nunduk sambil ngegendong bayi.

"Permisi, mbaknya nyari saya?"

Cewek itu langsung noleh pas ngedenger suara Baekhyun. "Kamu Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun ngangguk. "Mbak siapa ya?"

"Saya Yixing, saya istrinya Mas Suho.. "

DEG

Baekhyun langsung diem, istrinya Mas Suho? Baekhyun gak salah denger kan?

"Maaf mbak, mungkin mbaknya salah orang."

"Aku gak salah orang, aku ini istrinya Mas Suho dan ini anaknya Mas Suho.. " kata Yixing sambil ngeliatin bayi laki-laki yang dia gendong.

Baekhyun makin dibikin bingung, apa sih maksudnya? Mas Suho kan belum nikah..

"Aku sengaja dateng kesini karena aku ngedenger Mas Suho mau nikah lagi sama perempuan yang namanya Baekhyun. Kamu kok tega banget sih mbak ngerebut suami orang? Anaknya Mas Suho masih kecil loh mbak, kita masih butuh biaya hiks.. " Yixing nangis sambil meluk anaknya yang lagi anteng nyusu.

Baekhyun jadi panik ngeliat si mbak-mbak ini nangis, Dara sama Chanyeol yang ngedenger ada suara ribut-ribut langsung keluar.

"Ini ada apaan sih neng, ko pake acara nangis2an segala.. " kata Dara yang ngerasa bingung.

"Ndak tau bu, mbak ini bilang katanya dia istrinya Mas Suho, mbaknya juga bilang kalo bayi ini tuh anaknya Mas Suho.. "

"APA, SUHO UDAH KAWIN..?" kata Chanyeol sambil teriak kaget.

PLETAK

"Aww sakit mak.. " Chanyeol ngusap kepalanya yang abis digelepak sama emaknya.

"Lagian lu bikin emak kaget aja.. " kata Dara sambil megangin dadanya.

Chanyeol diem, jadi Suho udah kawin? Waaaah Chanyeol bener-bener kaga bisa nahan diri buat gak senyum, moga aja bener Suho udah kawin jadinya dia bisa ng*we-eh nikah ama Baekhyun maksudnya hahaha.

"Hmm mbak, mending mbaknya duduk dulu deh ya, biar saya bikinin minuman dulu. Kita bicara bae-bae aja ya?"

Yixing ngangguk sambil ngusap ingus yang keluar dari hidungnya. "Yaudah, sekalian bikinin nasi goreng juga ya. Laper saya belum makan dari pagi."

Chanyeol, Baekhyun ama Dara langsung cengo ngedengernya. Bukannya tadi si Mbak Yixing ini nangis sesengukan ya? Mengapah sekarang tiba-tiba jadi minta dibikinin nasi goreng?

"Yaudah, nanti saya bikinin nasi goreng, sekarang mbaknya duduk aja dulu ya.. "

.

.

.

Chanyeol, Dara ama Baekhyun bener-bener dibikin cengo sama kelakuan Yixing, sebakul nasi goreng bikinan Mak Dara ludes digarot semua ama nih mbak-mbak, belom lagi ayam goreng ama semur jengkol bakal Baba Donghae juga abis diembat sama nih mbak-mbak.

"Buser deh, nih cewek perutnya terbuat dari gentong aer (air) kali ya, nasi goreng sebakul ampe abis kaga ada sisa, sekalian aja telen ama bakul-bakulnya mbak.. " kata Chanyeol setengah berbisik.

Dara yang ngeliat itu juga cuma bisa neguk ludahnya susah, itu perut apa kaga meledak ya makan sebanyak itu?

Lain halnya ama Baekhyun, dia emang kaget ngeliat porsi makan Yixing yang udah kaya kuli bangunan, tapi Baekhyun lebih kaget lagi ngedenger pengakuan Yixing yang bilang kalo Suho udah nikah. Duh gimana kalo Suho emang beneran udah nikah? Berarti Baekhyun dibohongin dong? Baekhyun beneran gak bisa tenang jadinya.

"Uuh alhamdulillah kenyang banget.. " kata Yixing sambil megangin perutnya.

"Mbaknya udah kenyang kan? Sekarang coba jelasin kenapa mbak bisa bilang kalo Suho itu suaminya mbak.. "

"Oh iya sampe lupa saya, gini ya mbak, saya sama Mas Suho itu udah nikah tahun kemarin di Yogyakarta. Saya punya surat nikah resminya kok, bentar ya.. " Yixing ngeluarin buku nikah dari dalem tas yang dia bawa.

"Nih buku nikahnya.. "

Baekhyun ngambil buku nikah itu dan ternyata emang bener Suho ama Yixing udah resmi nikah per tanggal 27 Maret 2017 tahun lalu. Di buku nikah ini udah ngejelasin semuanya.

"Dan ini anak kami, namanya Guan Lin, umurnya baru 9 bulan. Mas Suho bilangnya pergi ke Bogor mau buka usaha sampingan, tapi ternyata disini dia malah mau nikah lagi tanpa sepengetahuan saya."

Chanyeol bener-bener kaga nyangka, Suho keliatan alim begitu ternyata doyan main mem*k juga, emangnya satu bini aja kaga cukup apa? Untung aja Baekhyun belom sampe diobok-obok sama tuh ustad sangean.

"Saya bener-bener minta sama Mbak Baekhyun yang terhormat buat ngebatalin rencana lamaran sama Mas Suho, sebagai sesama perempuan mbak pasti bisa ngerasain apa yang saya rasain kan? Tolong mbak, anak saya masih kecil, anak saya masih butuh kasih sayang dari bapaknya.. " Kata Yixing sambil ngelus-ngelus pala anaknya.

Baekhyun nunduk, airmatanya mulai netes. Dia bener-bener gak nyangka Suho bakal ngebohongin dia kaya gini. Baekhyun sakit hati banget, hampir aja dia jadi perusak rumah tangga orang.

"Yaudah, aku bakalan ngebatalin rencana lamaran aku hari ini sama Mas Suho. Aku bener-bener minta maaf ya mbak, aku sama sekali ndak tau kalo Mas Suho udah nikah. Aku beneran ngerasa ndak enak sama mbak."

"Gapapa kok mbak, yang penting mbak mau ngebatalin lamaran sama Mas Suho aja aku udah seneng." kata Yixing sambil senyum.

Baekhyun ngusap airmatanya. "Sekali lagi saya minta maaf ya mbak.. "

.

.

.

"SUHO."

BUGH

Suho yang baru aja selesai ngasih ceramah di majelis ta'lim di kampung sebelah langsung nyuksruk ke tanah pas Chanyeol tiba-tiba aja dateng dan langsung nonjok muka dia. Seluruh jemaah yang ada disana keliatan kaget banget ngeliat Suho yang nyuksruk ke tanah.

"Heh ustad cabul lu denger ya, gw gak bakal tinggal diem kalo lu berani bikin Baekhyun nangis, gw bikin ancur muke lo yang sok alim itu."

Suho ngelap darah yang keluar disudut bibirnya. "Apa-apaan nih? Kenapa saya dipukul? Salah saya apa?"

"Halah gak usah sok polos lu Beruk Afrika! Gw tau elu udah punya bini."

Suho langsung diem, darimana Chanyeol tau kalo dia udah punya bini?

"Muke aja lu alim tapi kelakuan busuk kek selangkangan babon! Awas aja ya lu kalo masih berani ngedeketin Baekhyun lagi, gw acak-acak muka burik lu itu, ngerti kaga lu?" kata Chanyeol galak udah kaya tukang bank keliling.

Suho cuma bisa diem, dia bukannya takut, tapi dia udah kepalang malu aibnya akhirnya kebongkar.

Chanyeol nunjuk muka Suho sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Chanyeol langsung cengar-cengir gaje kaya anak autis gak kaya tadi masang muka garang pas ngeliat Suho. Bodo amat deh dia dikata kaya anak autis juga, yang penting dia lagi seneng banget gara2 Baekhyun kaga jadi kawin sama si ustad cabul. Chanyeol rasanya pengen terbang aja saking bahagianya hahaha.

.

.

.

Sehun ngeliat abangnya yang semangat banget belajar ngaji sambil mengernyit bingung, padahal semingguan kemaren Bang Chanyeol keluar kamar aja kaga mau, sedih mulu udah kaya emak-emak kebanyakan utang.

"Elu mengapah bang? Baru dapet lotere ya? Lagi seneng bener kayanya.. "

Chanyeol yang lagi serius baca iqra langsung nyengir lagi ngedenger omongan adeknya. "Iya gw lagi seneng banget sekarang, Baekhyun kaga jadi dilamar ama Suho."

"Lah ko bisa?"

"Suho ketahuan udah punya bini."

Sehun keliatan kaget. "Seriusan bang? Buset dah kaga nyangka gw.. "

"Iya seriusan, tadi bininya dateng kerumah ngasih liat surat nikah dia ama Suho. Untung aja Baekhyun belum resmi dikawinin, gak kebayang gw kalo Baekhyun udah terlanjur dikawinin."

"Jaman sekarang muka alim kaga ngejamin ya bang, sekalinya bejat mah tetep aja bejat. Mem*k satu aja ampe kaga cukup.. "

Chanyeol ngangguk setuju. "Sekarang tinggal gimana gw ngedeketin Baekhyun lagi aja, gw kaga mau ampe keduluan lagi ama cowok laen. Elu ada saran kaga Hun?"

"Saran apaan?"

"Saran buat ngedeketin Baekhyun, elu pan udah pengalaman tuh ngedeketin Luhan dulu.. "

Sehun diem bentaran. "Coba aja lu kasih dia bunga atau cokelat, cewek biasanya demen kalo dikasih yang kaya begituan."

"Cokelat ama bunga? Oke bakalan gw coba.. "

Chanyeol langsung ngeluarin hape dari dalem saku celananya terus nelepon seseorang.

TUTT.. TUTT.. TUTT..

"Halo Mpok Boa, ini saya Chanyeol. Saya mau pesen kembang nih mpok.. " Chanyeol langsung nelepon tukang kembang langganan emaknya.

"..."

"Mesen kembang apaan ya Hun?" tanya Chanyeol ama adeknya.

"Kembang mawar aja bang.. "

"Kembang mawar mpok.. " kata Chanyeol sambil teleponan lagi.

"..."

"Iya langsung anter ke rumah aja ya mpok. Makasih mpok."

PIIP

"Dah, sekarang tinggal beli cokelatnya aja nih.. "

"Beli aja Silver Queen di Indomaret paling 30 rebu.. "

"Silver Queen? Masa iya gw ngasih cokelat 30 rebu sih ama Baekhyun."

"Ya terus elu maunya yang berapa? Kaga usah keluar modal gede2 bang, Baekhyun belom resmi jadi bini lu."

Chanyeol diem. "Yaudah deh iya, ntar gw beli di Indomaret."

.

.

.

"Udah ya neng kaga usah sedih lagi, lanang masih banyak neng bukan cuma Suho doang."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Iya bu gapapa, aku malah bersyukur ndak jadi nikah sama Mas Suho, itu tandanya Allah masih ngelindungin aku dari laki-laki jahat."

"Alhamdulillah, ibu ikutan seneng deh ngedengernya."

TOK TOK TOK TOK

"Assalamualaikum.. "

"Siapa tuh yang dateng.. "

"Biar tak bukain bentar bu.. " Baekhyun langsung jalan kedepan buat ngebukain pintu.

CKLEK

"Permisi neng, saya mau nganter pesenan bunga."

"Bunga buat siapa toh mas?"

"Bunga buat Mbak Baekhyun, tuh bunganya." si abang kurir nunjukin karangan bunga yang lagi diturunin dari mobil bak.

Baekhyun mengernyit ngeliatnya, dia sipitin matanya buat ngebaca tulisan yang ditempel dibunga itu.

'Turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya Nona Baekhyun, semoga amal ibadahnya diterima disisi-NYA.'

DEG

Baekhyun shock banget ngebacanya.

.

.

.

BRUUMM

Chanyeol markirin motornya di pekarangan rumah dan dia ngeliat udah ada kurir yang nganterin bunga. Chanyeol otomatis langsung nyengir, buru-buru dia jalan buat ngehampirin si abang kurir.

"Kembangnya udah nyampe bang.. "

Baekhyun yang lagi nangis dipelukannya Dara langsung noleh pas ngedenger suaranya Chanyeol.

"Iya nih pesenan buat Nona Baekhyun kan?"

Chanyeol mengernyit, Nona Baekhyun? Ah bodo amat lah, Chanyeol langsung ngangguk cepet. "Iya mana sini, saya yang mesen kembangnya."

Dara ama Baekhyun kaget banget ngedenger omongan Chanyeol.

"Tanda tangan disini bang." Chanyeol langsung tanda tangan dibuku yang dibawa si abang kurir.

"Makasih ya bang."

"CHANYEOL."

Chanyeol langsung noleh pas emaknya teriak kenceng banget. "Mengapah sih mak? Teriak-teriakan bae udah kaya dipasar."

"Kebangetan banget sih lu Yeol, dasar laki kaga punya hati, maksud lu apaan ngirim bunga duka cita kaya begitu.. "

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Bunga duka cita? Maksudnya apaan sih mak?"

"Onoh liat tuh dibelakang lu, lu ngirim bunga duka cita pe'a.. "

Chanyeol langsung ngebalik kebelakang dan dia baru ngeh kalo karangan bunganya gede banget. Chanyeol ngebaca tulisan yang nempel di bunga itu.

'Turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya Nona Baekhyun, semoga amal ibadahnya diterima disisi-NYA.'

Chanyeol cengo luar biasa, si anjirr gimana ceritanya dia mesen kembang mawar yang dateng malah kembang duka cita? Mpok Boa kurang minum baygon apa begimana sih.

"Bang, saya kan mesennya kembang mawar mengapah yang dateng kembang duka cita sih." kata Chanyeol sambil ngegelepak bahunya si abang kurir.

"Ya saya gak tau bang, saya cuma disuruh nganterin doang."

"Mas Chanyeol."

DEG

Chanyeol langsung diem pas ngedenger Baekhyun manggil nama dia.

"Mas Chanyeol benci sama aku? Mas Chanyeol ndak suka sama aku? Mas Chanyeol nyumpahin aku buat cepet mati?"

Chanyeol gelagapan. "K-kaga begitu neng, jangan salah paham dulu. Abang-eh mas kaga nyumpahin neng mati seriusan dah, tadi mas mesennya kembang mawar buat eneng tapi kaga tau gimana ceritanya yang dateng malah kembang duka cita."

Baekhyun ngusap airmata kilat. "Mas Chanyeol jahat, aku sebel sama mas hiks." Baekhyun langsung berbalik terus lari kedalem rumah.

"NENG." Lah ini begimana ceritanya sih? Rencananya malah jadi ancur begini.

"Halo, iya mpok, ini bunga duka citanya dianter ke Cibatok Hilir kan mpok?"

"..."

"Hah? Cibatok Halir? Saya salah ngirim dong berarti.. "

"..."

"Iya-iya mpok, saya salah kirim. Secepetnya saya kirim ke Cibatok Halir deh mpok."

PIIP

"Aduh bang, maapin saya dah bang, saya salah kirim, bunga ini harusnya dikirim ke desa sebelah, yang meninggal Nona Kim Baekhyun di Desa Cibatok Halir, maapin ya bang."

"Haduh gimana sih bang, yang teliti dong kalo gawe, begimana sih cem'ceman saya jadi ngambek kan tuh."

"Iya-iya saya minta maap dah bang, bunga mawar pesenan abang lagi dianter ama kurir laen, sekali lagi saya minta maap bang."

Chanyeol ngedengus kesel, sialan banget dah ah niat mau ngehibur Baekhyun malah jadi bikin dia nangis.

"Udah Yeol lu masuk kedalem gih, lu minta maap dulu ama Baekhyun. Lain kali jangan diulangin lagi."

Chanyeol ngangguk. "Iya mak, Chanyeol masuk dulu."

.

.

.

"Neng, abang-eh mas mau minta maap ama eneng, seriusan deh neng tadi mas mesennya kembang mawar bukan kembang duka cita, si abang kurirnya salah kirim neng, sumpah dah abang-eh maksudnya mas kaga bohong."

Baekhyun ngehela nafas lelah, kenapa sih Chanyeol selalu bikin ulah yang bikin dia malu? Dulu ketahuan coli sekarang salah ngirim bunga, aneh banget nih lanang satu.

"Nih abang beliin eneng Silver Queen biar eneng kaga mikirin si ustad cabul mulu."

Baekhyun ngelirik cokelat Silver Queen yang dikasih Chanyeol. "Aku ndak makan cokelat mas, aku takut gemuk."

Chanyeol cengo, sia-sia banget dong berarti dia keluar duit buat beli kembang ama cokelat kalo begini ceritanya mah.

"Aku masuk dulu kedalem mas."

"Neng.. " Chanyeol ngehela nafas pelan, susah amat sih ngedeketin Baekhyun doang.

.

.

.

Besoknya Chanyeol ngebeliin Baekhyun sekotak martabak keju. Dia ngarep banget dengan begini Baekhyun mau maapin dia soal kejadian kemaren. Sambil narik nafasnya panjang, Chanyeol masuk kedalem rumah.

"Neng Baekhyun.. " Chanyeol jalan kedapur dan ngeliat sang pujaan hati lagi anteng masak.

Sambil masang senyum lebar, cowok setinggi tiang listrik itu jalan ngehampirin Baekhyun terus nepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Neng-"

"Aahhh.. " Baekhyun yang kaget langsung berbalik dan refleks nendang selangkangan Chanyeol.

BUGH

"Akkkkkhhh.. " martabak yang dibawa Chanyeol langsung jatoh kelantai. Chanyeol refleks megangin selangkangannya yang ngilu luar biasa.

"Yaampun mas." Baekhyun nutup mulutnya kaget, dia panik banget ngeliat Chanyeol yang sampe keringetan nahan sakit.

"A-aduh aku minta maaf mas, aku bener-bener ndak sengaja, aku kira tadi ada maling yang masuk kerumah."

Chanyeol kaga ngejawab, k*ntolnya linu luar biasa ditendang sekenceng itu ama Baekhyun.

"Mas gapapa? Aduh gimana nih?" Baekhyun makin panik ngeliat wajah Chanyeol yang berubah merah.

"G-gapapa neng, c-cuma linu dikit kok."

"Beneran gapapa mas? Aduh, aku khawatir banget mas."

Chanyeol ngegeleng lemes. "K-kaga ngapa neng, mas ke kamar dulu ya.. "

Chanyeol langsung jalan ke kamar sambil sempoyongan, gilaaaaa dia kaga kuat banget ama rasa sakit+linunya.

CKLEK

BRAAKK

Chanyeol masuk kedalem kamar, dia buka resleting celananya terus dia keluarin k*ntolnya dari dalem sarang. Chanyeol ngeringis. Ah gilaaaaaa linu banget, Chanyeol kaga tahaaan..

Di dapur, Baekhyun buru-buru ngebikinin teh manis panas buat Chanyeol, sumpah dia beneran ngerasa bersalah banget sama Chanyeol. Setelah jadi, dia langsung ngebawa teh manis itu ke kamar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol niupin k*ntolnya pelan berharap rasa linunya bisa hilang, pas lagi asik-asiknya niup k*ntol, pintu kamar dia tiba-tiba dibuka dari luar.

CKLEK

DEG

"Mas Chanyeol-ahhhh."

SRETTT

"AKKKKKHH." Chanyeol teriak lagi pas gak sengaja k*ntolnya kejepit resleting celananya, dia refleks narik celananya gara2 kaget pintu kamar dibuka, tapi sialnya k*ntolnya malah kejepit resleting celananya sendiri dan sumpah itu rasanya sakit banget, kepala k*ntolnya Chanyeol ampe ngeluarin darah.

Baekhyun cuma bisa nundukin kepalanya malu ngeliat Chanyeol lagi mainin k*ntolnya lagi. Udah dua kali dia ngeliat otongnya Mas Chanyeol kaya gini, astaga mata sucinya udah bener-bener ternodai.

"Maaf mas, a-aku cuma mau nganterin teh manis anget buat mas."

Chanyeol ngangguk cepet sambil nutupin k*ntolnya. "S-simpen aja neng diatas meja." sumpah Chanyeol malu parah, lagi-lagi Baekhyun ngeliat otongnya kaya begini.

"I-ini mas-ahhh." Baekhyun jalan kearah meja disamping tempat tidur Chanyeol tapi sayangnya dia kepeleset gara-gara nginjek cangcutnya Chanyeol yang berserakan di lantai.

BRUKK

"Ahhh.. " Baekhyun jatoh kelantai, Chanyeol refleks berbalik tapi sialnya gelas yang dibawa Baekhyun kelempar dan air teh panasnya tumpah nyiram selangkangan Chanyeol.

BYURR

PRAANG

"ARRRRGHHH EMAAAAKKK PANAAAS!." Chanyeol teriak kenceeeng banget, area selangkangan sampe ke paha dia melepuh gara2 kesiram air panas.

Baekhyun yang ngeliat itu shock luar biasa, dia langsung teriak minta tolong. "TOLONG! TOLONG! YA ALLAH ASTAGHFIRULLAHALADZIM."

.

.

.

Chanyeol cuma bisa terbaring lemah diatas ranjang kasur, kemaren dia langsung dibawa kerumah sakit ama warga gara2 dirumah lagi kaga ada orang selain Baekhyun. Dirumah sakit dia langsung ngejalanin operasi kecil gara2 k*ntolnya melepuh, pas sadar, Chanyeol langsung mewek sambil melukin emaknya. Dia bener-bener takut k*ntolnya kaga bisa ngaceng lagi gara2 kesiram air panas, Chanyeol baru berhenti mewek pas dokter bilang kalo k*ntolnya masih bisa berfungsi normal, untungnya k*ntol Chanyeol kagak sampe rusak parah, cuma harus di operasi dikit doang buat ngeganti kulitnya yang udah terlanjur melepuh.

Dara, Donghae ama Sehun ada dikamarnya Chanyeol buat nemenin si Berang2 Zimbabwe yang keliatan lemes banget, Chanyeol cuma make sarung doangan soalnya dokter belom ngijinin dia buat make celana, kalo orang yang kaga tau mah pasti ngiranya Chanyeol baru disunat padahal mah dia make sarung gara2 k*ntolnya melepuh wkwk.

"Gimana Yeol, udah enakan?"

"Masih lemes mak."

"Elu sih lagian udah emak bilangin kalo abis make cangcut ama kolor tuh simpen di mesin cuci, bukan malah lu lempar ke mana bae, jadi begini kan jadinya."

Chanyeol cuma bisa diem ngedenger ocehan emaknya, bodo amat dah emaknya mau ngomel kaya gimana ge, yang penting mah k*ntolnya masih bisa ngaceng udah gitu aja.

"Lagian gimana ceritanya sih Yeol, kok bisa sampe kesiram air panas begitu? Untung aja batang lu kaga di amputasi." kata Donghae ikutan nimbrung.

Au ah, Chanyeol malu bener nyeritainnya juga..

"Lain kali hati-hati bang, masih untung otong lu kaga dipotong.. " kata Sehun.

"Mana malu-maluin bener lagi, abis operasi bukannya ngucap alhamdulillah malah mewek kaya bocah TK. Badan gede, muka sangar kaya tukang bang keliling malah mewek takut kaga bisa ngaceng. Malu noh ama jembut (bulu kemaluan)."

Sehun ama Donghae sontak aja ngakak ngedengernya.

"Ya takut lah mak, begimana sih laki kalo ora (enggak) bisa ngaceng? Kaga bisa punya anak entar.. "

TOK TOK TOK TOK

CKLEK

"Permisi.. "

Chanyeol langsung tegang pas ngeliat Baekhyun masuk kedalem kamar, refleks dia berusaha nutupin k*ntolnya takut kejadian yang kaga-kaga keulang lagi

"Eh neng Baekhyun, ada apa neng?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Aku buatin bubur buat Mas Chanyeol bu."

"Ekheem, uhuuk uhukk duh Hun ko kerongkongan baba tiba-tiba gatel ya Hun uhukk uhukk.. " kata Donghae sambil pura-pura keselek sengaja ngegoda Chanyeol.

"Ekheem, iya nih ba kerongkongan Sehun juga gatel, kemasukan laler Cimenyan sih ini kayanya.. " kata Sehun ikutan nimpalin.

Muka Chanyeol udah merah banget digodain begitu ama mereka, tapi jujur Chanyeol seneng banget Baekhyun perhatian sama dia.

"Oh yaudah kalo gitu, duduk sampingnya Chanyeol aja sini.. " kata Dara.

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung, dia langsung duduk disampingnya Chanyeol.

"Sekalian suapin Chanyeol ya neng, kasihan dia masih lemes."

BLUSSH

Muka Chanyeol makin merah aja ngedenger omongan emaknya, bisa aja emaknya nyuruh Baekhyun nyuapin dia.

"Bae-bae burung lu terbang tong haha." kata Donghae sambil ketawa.

Chanyeol ngehela nafas panjang, dia berusaha buat ga gugup duduk di deket Baekhyun kaya gini, tapi tetep aja segimanapun dia usaha buat kaga gugup badannya mah tetep gemeteran.

"Aku suapin ya mas." Baekhyun ngambil sesendok bubur terus disuapin ke Chanyeol.

Chanyeol ngebuka mulutnya susah, kaga tau kenapa mulutnya tiba-tiba aja jadi kaku begini.

HUP

Chanyeol ngunyah bubur yang disuapin Baekhyun itu pelan banget, bener-bener dia resapi banget setiap rasa yang kerasa dilidahnya.

"Enak mas?"

Chanyeol ngangguk cepet. "E-enak banget neng, ini bubur paling enak yang pernah abang-eh mas makan maksudnya hehe."

Baekhyun tersenyum cantik banget dan itu sukses bikin Chanyeol meleleh, rasa sakit dik*ntolnya mendadak kaga kerasa lagi cuma gara2 ngeliat senyuman manis dari cewek yang dia taksir. Jadi gini ya rasanya jatuh cinta? Berbunga-bunga banget rasanya.

Dara, Donghae ama Sehun berusaha mati-matian nahan ketawa ngeliat ekspresi kocak di wajah Chanyeol, segitunya banget ya dia demen ama Baekhyun.

"Aku suapin lagi ya mas."

Chanyeol ngangguk, dia makan bubur bikinan Baekhyun itu dengan lahap. Ternyata ada hikmahnya juga ya k*ntolnya melepuh kesiram air panas, kalo Baekhyun jadi perhatian gini sama dia, Chanyeol rela deh kalo k*ntolnya melepuh juga haha.

'Neng neng, bisa banget sih bikin hati abang jedag jedug ga jelas, mas tresno karo koe neng.. Mas sayang banget sama kamu.' kata Chanyeol dalem hati sambil mandang Baekhyun penuh cinta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Mas Chanyeol sama Neng Baekhyun is back ~

Thank's yang udah ngasih respon positif buat ff ini, semoga ga pada bosen ngasih review ya ~


	7. Chapter 7

"Aku minta maaf ya mas, gara-gara aku mas jadi kaya gini.. "

Chanyeol sama Baekhyun sekarang cuma tinggal berdua doang di dalem kamar. Donghae, Dara ama Sehun mutusin buat keluar biar Chanyeol punya kesempetan buat ngedeketin Baekhyun, pastinya pintu kamar tetep dibuka biar gak nimbulin fitnah.

"Gakpapa neng, abang-eh mas maksudnya, tau kalo eneng gak sengaja."

Chanyeol masih aja gelagapan kalo harus manggil diri dia sendiri pake sebutan mas, dari kecil sampe bangkotan begini dia udah kebiasaan dipanggil abang sama orang-orang.

"Beneran ndak apa-apa mas? Itu keliatannya parah loh mas."

"Gakpapa neng, luka kek begini mah kaga ada apa-apanya buat mas. Mas kan laki, udah pasti bisa nahan sakit lah neng haha." Chanyeol ketawa songong menolak lupa kalo dia sempet mewek gara-gara takut kaga bisa ngaceng.

Baekhyun senyum. "Syukur deh mas kalo gitu, aku takut terjadi apa-apa sama mas."

"Neng khawatir sama mas?"

"Iya aku khawatir, mas begini kan gara-gara aku, kalo mas sampe kenapa2 aku pasti bakalan ngerasa bersalah banget."

Chanyeol kecewa, kirain Baekhyun emang beneran khawatir sama dia. Taunya cuma karena rasa bersalah doang.

"Yowes kalo gitu aku tinggal ya mas, masih banyak kerjaan soalnya. Kalo butuh apa-apa mas Chanyeol panggil aku aja."

Chanyeol ngangguk. "Makasih ya neng udah repot-repot bikinin mas bubur segala, buburnya enak."

"Sama-sama mas, aku pergi ya.. "

Baekhyun langsung jalan keluar kamar. tanpa sadar Chanyeol pun tersenyum. Jadi begini ya rasanya jatuh cinta? Ngeliat wajah cewek yang kita demen aja rasanya udah bahagia banget, Chanyeol jadi makin yakin kalo dia udah jatuh cinta parah sama neng Baekhyun. Pokoknya Chanyeol harus berusaha keras buat ngedapetin hati Baekhyun gimanapun caranya.

.

.

.

Kaga kerasa waktu berjalan cepet banget, sekarang udah lewat 4 hari semenjak Chanyeol kesiram air panas. Sekarang si berang-berang Zimbabwe udah bisa pake celana kaya biasa dan k*ntolnya pun udah gak di perban lagi, tapi Chanyeol tetep diharusin check up ke dokter minimal 2 kali seminggu sampe k*ntolnya bener-bener sembuh.

"Si Sehun kemana sih? Ditelepon kaga di angkat di sms kaga dibales, gw samperin ke tokonya kaga ada juga. Tumbenan banget tuh biawak Afrika kaga bisa dihubungin.. "

Sedaritadi Chanyeol udah bulak-balik di depan rumahnya Sehun, sekarang udah jam delapan malem, Chanyeol baru bisa dateng kesini soalnya dari pagi sampe sore dia sibuk dibengkel sama nagihin duit kontrakan yang belom pada bayar.

Chanyeol sengaja nyari Sehun soalnya dia pengen belajar ngaji lagi, tapi anehnya tuh bocah muka aspal kaga tau ada dimana sekarang. Di telepon kaga di angkat, di sms kaga di bales, di wa ceklis, bbm juga delive doang, dibaca juga kaga. Songong emang tuh adek durjana, awas aja ntar kalo ketemu Chanyeol pites palanya baru tau rasa.

"Bang Chanyeol.. " Chanyeol langsung noleh pas ngedenger suara Sehun manggil dia.

"Elu darimana aja sih Hun? Gw nyariin lu daritadi."

Sehun dateng sambil ngejinjing tas belanjaan banyak banget, disampingnya ada Luhan yang jalan sambil ngegendong Taeyeong.

"Gw abis ngajak anak bini gw maen ke pasar malem."

"Pasar malem dimana? Kaya bocah aja lu maen ketempat begituan."

"Ya abis mau gimana lagi bang, Taeyeong ngebet banget pengen maen kesono, yaudah sekalian aja gw ajak Luhan. Kasian dia butuh piknik, gaweannya kan tiap hari ngedekem mulu di dapur." kata Sehun sambil natap Luhan, Luhan yang diliatin begitu cuma bisa senyum cantik sebagai balasan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, lu ngapain kemari bang?"

"Tadinya gw mau belajar ngaji lagi Hun, tapi kaga jadi deh, besok lagi aja. Elu istirahat aja ama anak bini lu di dalem, gw mau pulang aja."

"Serius mau balik bang? Kaga mau ngopi dulu?"

"Kaga dah, abang capek, pen molor.. Abang balik ya Luhan, om juga balik ya Taeyeong.. "

Taeyeong ngangguk sambil senyum polos khas bocah kecil, Luhan juga ikutan senyum sambil ngusap rambut anaknya.

"Iya, hati-hati ya bang.. "

Chanyeol senyum, dia langsung nyarter motornya terus langsung pergi ninggalin rumah adeknya. Dalem hati Chanyeol agak nyesek ngeliat adeknya bahagia sama bini sama anaknya. Chanyeol bukannya kaga demen adeknya bahagia, dia cuma kepengen ngerasain apa yang dirasain sama adeknya sekarang. Dia pengen punya bini, punya anak terus ngabisin waktu bareng sampe tua. Chanyeol pengen banget kaya gitu, tapi sayangnya belom kesampean juga sampe sekarang. Insya Allah, mudah-mudahan dalem waktu deket dia bisa ngerasain itu sama Baekhyun nanti, amin.

.

.

.

Chanyeol masuk kedalem kamar mandi, dia lepas semua bajunya sampe dia bener-bener telanjang bulat. Badan Chanyeol lengket banget, dia pengen mandi terus abis itu molor.

Chanyeol ngelirik k*ntolnya yang masih tidur, diem-diem dia ngehela nafasnya panjang. "Elu kapan sembuhnya sih tol, gatel nih gw pen coli. Gara-gara lu sakit begini gw jadi kaga bisa ngocok." kata Chanyeol ngomong sendiri.

"Tapi gapapa deh, gara-gara elu sakit begini Baekhyun jadi merhatiin gw. Elu emang jimat keberuntungan gw tol haha." Chanyeol ketawa pelan sambil ngelus k*ntolnya sendiri.

"Neng kamu gak mau maen ke pasar malem?"

Chanyeol diem, itu suara emaknya. Kayanya Mak Dara lagi ngomong sama Baekhyun di dapur deh, buru-buru dia nempelin kupingnya di pintu kamar mandi.

"Pasar malem di mana bu?"

"Itu di lapangan depan, gak jauh ko darisini."

"Pengen sih bu, tapi masa aku sendirian sih kesananya."

"Ajak mpok Luna aja, siapa tau dia mau."

"Bude lagi sakit bu, dia ndak bisa.. "

"Oh gitu, emang kamu pengen banget ya kesana?"

"Ya pengen sih, aku belum pernah ke pasar malem soalnya.. "

"Masa sih belum pernah?"

"Belum bu, aku kan di Klaten tinggal di pelosok, jadi susah kalo mau ke kota. Lagian bude Yuri juga gak pernah ngijinin aku pergi sendirian."

Baekhyun gak pernah ke pasar malem? Tuh cewek hidup di jaman batu apa gimana? Yakali 2018 ada orang yang belum pernah ke pasar malem, Chanyeol ngegeleng pelan. Dia kembali fokus ngedengerin omongan emak sama cemcemannya itu.

"Ndak apa-apa deh bu, aku ndak usah kesana aja. Aku mau langsung tidur."

Chanyeol buru-buru pake handuknya asal..

CKLEK

"SAMA ABANG AJA NENG!" Teriaknya kenceng.

Baekhyun sama mak Dara terlonjak kaget ngedenger Chanyeol teriak kenceng banget di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Apaan sih Yeol, teriak-teriakan bae udah malem juga.. "

"Sama abang-eh sama mas aja neng ke pasar malemnya, mas mau ko nemenin neng."

Baekhyun cengo, jadi Chanyeol teriak cuma pake handuk yang ngelilit di bawah perutnya gitu cuma pengen ngajakin dia ke pasar malem? Padahal kan gak usah pake teriak segala, Baekhyun juga gak budek kali..

"Kamu mau ke pasar malem sama mas Chanyeol?" tanya Dara sambil ngelirik Baekhyun.

Kepasar malem sama mas Chanyeol? Baekhyun tersenyum. "Yowes, aku mau."

"YESS!" Chanyeol refleks loncat-loncat kaya anak kecil saking senengnya, tapi dia gak sadar kalo gerakannya itu malah bikin handuknya lepas.

Dara sama Baekhyun sontak nutupin mata mereka sambil teriak kenceng. "AAAAHHHH."

DEG

Chanyeol diem, dia ngeliat kebawah dan muka gantengnya langsung memerah detik itu juga. Buru-buru dia pake lagi handuk itu terus langsung masuk kedalem kamar mandi.

BRAKKK

"CHANYEOL! KELAKUAN LU BENER-BENER BIKIN EMOSI, DASAR BERANG-BERANG ZIMBABWE KAGA TAU MALU!" teriak Dara yang kesel banget sama kelakuan anaknya.

"MAAP MAK, CHANYEOL KAGA SENGAJA.. "

"KAGA SENGAJA KAGA SENGAJA MATA LU SOEK (SOBEK), KALO LU KAGA LONCAT-LONCAT KAYA BOCAH TK TUH HANDUK KAGA BAKALAN COPOT. GEDEK BANGET EMAK AMA KELAKUAN LU, KAGA PUNYA PIKIRAN PISAN (BANGET) ADA BAEKHYUN JUGA!"

Baekhyun ngehela nafasnya panjang, mukanya udah merah banget kaya tomat rebus, udah berapa kali coba dia ngeliat otongnya mas Chanyeol? Mas Chanyeol gak tau apa ya kalo dia suka susah tidur kalo abis ngeliat otongnya mas Chanyeol? Masalahnya dia suka kebawa-bawa mimpi. Mas Chanyeol tuh ganteng, tapi sayang kelakuannya suka rada-rada.

.

.

.

Chanyeol udah berdiri di depan rumah buat nungguin sang pujaan hati yang katanya lagi siap-siap. Chanyeol cuma pake kaos supreme yang dibalut jaket sama celana jeans panjang biasa. Rambutnya dia tata keatas biar keliatan lebih macho.

HAHH.. HAHH..

"Mulut gw bau kaga ya? Kan kaga enak kalo lagi ngomong sama Baekhyun tapi mulut gw bau comberan." kata dia sambil nyium bau nafasnya sendiri.

"Mas Chanyeol."

Chanyeol noleh pas ngedenger suara Baekhyun, dia natap Baekhyun dari atas sampe bawah sambil diem, gak ada yang spesial sebenernya. Baekhyun cuma pake celana pensil biasa sama sweater rajut warna ungu. Rambutnya dia iket kebelakang dan jujur aja itu malah bikin Baekhyun jadi keliatan makin manis, Baekhyun emang bener-bener menarik, mungkin kalo dia cuma make karung bekas doang juga tetep aja bakalan keliatan cantik.

"Aku udah siap mas."

"Yaudah yuk, kita jalan kaki aja. Deket ko lagian dari sini."

.

.

.

Pasar malemnya beneran rame banget, banyak juga warga dari luar kampung yang dateng kesini. Baekhyun natep suasana pasar sambil senyum, dia gak nyangka suasananya bakalan serame ini.

DUKK.. DUKK..

Bahkan saking ramenya badan Baekhyun yang emang kecil sampe hampir jatuh gara-gara kesenggol terus.

"Woy hati-hati dong.. " kata Chanyeol yang kesel Baekhyun disenggol-senggol mulu.

GREPP

DEG

Chanyeol cengo, refleks dia nunduk dan ngeliat tangan Baekhyun lagi megang pergelangan tangannya.

"N-neng.. "

"Ndak apa-apa kan mas? Disini rame banget, aku takut jatoh, daritadi kesenggol-senggol terus."

Chanyeol ngangguk cepet. "I-iya gapapa neng."

Dalem hati Chanyeol seneng banget, dia gak nyangka Baekhyun bakal megang tangannya kaya gini. Sambil senyum, cowok berumur 28 tahun itu ngelirik sekitar dan secara gak sengaja matanya ngeliat stand boneka yang cukup rame.

"Neng, kamu mau boneka gak? Kita kesana yuk.. "

Baekhyun juga ngeliat stand boneka yang ditunjuk Chanyeol yang emang keliatan cukup rame.

"Ayo, nanti mas beliin."

Baekhyun tersenyum, yaudah dia nurut aja diajak sama Chanyeol ke stand boneka itu.

"Bang, saya mau beli boneka yang beruang putih yang itu ya.." kata Chanyeol sambil nunjuk boneka beruang ukuran sedang yang paling cantik dibanding boneka lain.

"Kalo mau bonekanya, abang harus bayar uang dulu terus lempar kaleng-kaleng itu sampe roboh."

Chanyeol natep sekumpulan kaleng bekas soda yang udah disusun kaya piramida. "Yaudah, saya coba deh kalo gitu."

"Mas emang bisa?" kata Baekhyun yang keliatan agak ragu.

"Bisa lah neng, ginian doang mah gampang." kata Chanyeol yang udah pede tingkat dewa.

"Nih bang bolanya." Chanyeol ngambil bola yang dikasih sama si abangnya sambil tersenyum yakin, Chanyeol narik nafasnya dalem terus langsung ngelemapar bolanya asal.

DUK

Meleset.. Bola itu malah kena tembok di sisi kaleng, Chanyeol kesel banget jadinya. Dia ngeluarin duit lagi buat ngelempar lagi.

DUK

DUK

DUK

Udah empat kali lemparan dan semuanya meleset, Chanyeol ngedengus kesel. Padahal tadinya dia ngira bakalan gampang, tapi ternyata ga segampang apa yang dia kira.

"Sekali lagi bang."

"Udah mas kalo emang ndak bisa ya ndak usah dipaksa, aku juga ndak kepengen banget bonekanya ko.. " kata Baekhyun yang gak mau Chanyeol ngeluarin uang lagi.

"Gapapa neng, mas yakin kali ini pasti berhasil. Neng liatin aja ya.. "

Chanyeol ngasih lagi duit lima ribu rupiah ke si abangnya dan langsung ngambil bola. Chanyeol ngehela nafas, ia coba fokus buat ngebidik biar tepat sasaran, dalam hitungan detik cowok berumur 28 tahun itu langsung ngelempar bolanya kenceng banget.

SYUTT

DUK

BUGH

"AAARGGHH."

Baekhyun kaget banget pas Chanyeol jatoh ketanah gara2 bolanya mantul dan malah kena mata sebelah kanannya. Buru-buru dia jongkok buat bantuin Chanyeol berdiri.

"Mas gapapa?"

Chanyeol ngeringis, rasanya kaya ada puluhan kupu-kupu yang terbang di kepala nya, nyeri sama linu nyampur jadi situ. Chanyeol jadi keleyengan gini jadinya.

"Aku bilang juga ndak usah dilanjutin mas, jadinya kaya gini kan? Udah deh, mas diem aja, biar aku aja yang ngelanjutin."

"Emang eneng bisa?"

"Bisa ko, mas liatin aja ya."

Baekhyun langsung ngeluarin duit lima ribu dari dalem saku celananya terus dikasihin ke si abang, dia ambil bola kecil buat maen tenis dari si abangnya terus langsung dia lempar tepat ke sasaran.

SYUTT

PRAANGG

Chanyeol kaget parah, kaleng itu langsung berhamburan kebawah. Padahal Baekhyun nembaknya ngasal banget loh, ko bisa ya?

Baekhyun senyum seneng banget, refleks dia meluk Chanyeol saking senengnya.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Chanyeol langsung kaku udah kaya patung pancoran, mimpi apa dia dipeluk Baekhyun kaya gini?

Baekhyun langsung ngelepasin pelukannya pas dia sadar udah meluk Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba. "M-maaf mas, aku ndak sengaja. Aku seneng banget soalnya.. "

Chanyeol ngangguk sambil ngegaruk tengkuknya canggung. Sumpah, kenapa suasananya jadi canggung begini sih?

"Ini mbak bonekanya." kata si abang sambil ngasihin boneka beruang putih yang tadi.

"Makasih mas.. " Baekhyun nerima boneka itu sambil senyum.

"Neng, ko kamu bisa-"

"Kalo main begini tuh harus konsentrasi mas, kalo ndak fokus ya kaya mas tadi. Malah mantul terus kena mata mas."

Chanyeol diem, sumpah dia malu banget. Yakali dia kalah sama cewek, niat hati pengen keliatan keren di depan Baekhyun malah jadi malu-maluin begini.

"Yowes, kita kesana yuk mas. Aku pengen masuk kerumah hantu.. "

Chanyeol ngebuletin matanya kaget, rumah hantu? Mampus, dia kan takut banget sama yang namanya hantu.

"Ayo mas." Chanyeol cuma bisa pasrah pas Baekhyun narik tangannya dengan semangat.

.

.

.

"HOEKK.. HOEKK.. "

Chanyeol muntah, dia muntah dibawah pohon pisang yang ada dibelakang pasar malem. Chanyeol muntah gara-gara abis naik wahana kora-kora sama Baekhyun tadi. Chanyeol gak kuat, kepalanya keleyengan banget. Sebelum naik kora-kora dia ama Baekhyun udah masuk kerumah hantu sama naik ombak banyu dulu. Pas naik ombak banyu Chanyeol udah keringet dingin duluan gara-gara gak biasa naik yang begituan.

Yang aling bikin tengsin itu pas dirumah hantu. Chanyeol yang emang dasarnya takut banget sama yang namanya hantu langsung teriak kenceng pas kuntilanak, pocong, genderewo, wewe gombel sama tuyul ngedeketin dia. Emang sih cuma boongan tapi Chanyeol tetep aja takut. Sialnya Baekhyun malah ngetawain dia, gak tau lagi deh, udah berapa kali dia malu-maluin gini di depan Baekhyun. Sebagai cowok, Chanyeol berasa gak ada harga dirinya banget di depan Baekhyun.

"Ini mas minumnya." kata Baekhyun yang dateng nyamperin Chanyeol sambil bawa minum.

Chanyeol nerima botol aqua yang dikasih Baekhyun sambil nunduk. "Makasih neng.. "

"Mas kenapa nunduk gitu? Masih puyeng ya?"

"Iya puyeng dikit, mas malu sama eneng."

Baekhyun senyum. "Ndak apa-apa mas, aku ngerti kok.. "

Chanyeol ikutan senyum, kalo cewek lain mungkin bakalan ngeledek dia abis-abisan. Tapi Baekhyun enggak, dia ngerti kalo Chanyeol gak bisa maen yang kaya begituan. Chanyeol seneng, dia makin cinta aja sama Baekhyun jadinya.

"Yaudah, kita naik korsel (biang lala) aja yuk, mas ndak takut ketinggian kan?"

"Enggak ko neng.. "

Chanyeol emang gak takut sama ketinggian, tapi masa iya dia naik biang lala sih? Udah kaya banci aja rasanya.

"Yaudah yuk.. " Baekhyun langsung narik tangan Chanyeol buat naik biang lala.

Chanyeol senyum, dia ngeliat tangannya yang lagi di genggam Baekhyun. Malam ini gak tau udah berapa kali Baekhyun megang tangannya kaya gini, gak tau Baekhyun sadar atau enggak, tapi Chanyeol bener-bener seneng, Chanyeol seneng banget malem ini.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil ngeliat pemandangan diatas korsel, Chanyeol yang duduk di depannya cuma bisa senyum sambil merhatiin wajah Baekhyun yang keliatan cantik banget gara2 kena sorotan sinar bulan. Lebay banget sih emang kedengerannya, tapi Chanyeol beneran terpesona sama kecantikan Baekhyun malam ini.

"Aku seneng banget loh mas, akhirnya aku bisa juga maen ke pasar malem gini. Kalo aku masih dikampung, bude pasti ndak bakalan ngasih ijin."

Chanyeol senyum. "Syukur deh kalo eneng emang seneng."

"Neng.. "

"Iya mas?"

"Abang-eh mas boleh tanya?"

"Nanya apa toh mas?"

"Eneng masih inget sama Suho?"

Baekhyun diem sampe beberapa detik. "Endak sih mas, aku udah ngelupain mas Suho. Aku malah bersyukur ndk jadi sama dia."

"Mas seneng ngedengernya, masih banyak cowok yang lebih pantes buat kamu daripada Suho."

"Aku juga ngarepnya bisa cepet nemuin penggantinya mas Suho, kalo bisa sih aku pengen langsung nikah"

"Nikah? Tapi eneng kan masih muda banget, dua puluh tahun juga belom. Masa iya udah mau nikah?"

"Iya ndak apa-apa mas, perempuan ngapain harus nunggu lama-lama sih? Toh ujung-ujungnya pasti nikah juga. Lagian kalo aku nikah muda, umur aku sama anak-anak aku nanti ndak akan jauh banget jaraknya."

"Emang kamu gak mau ngelanjutin sekolah?"

Baekhyun ngegeleng. "Buat apa mas? Perempuan mau sekolah setinggi apapun ujung-ujungnya pasti ke dapur sama ke ranjang juga mas. Jadi aku ndak kepikiran sama sekali buat lanjut sekolah."

Ranjang? Duh, pikiran Chanyeol ko jadi kemana-mana ya gara-gara Baekhyun ngomongin soal ranjang?

"Jadi kamu beneran mau langsung nikah aja neng?"

Baekhyun ngangguk. "Iya kalo udah ketemu jodohnya."

Waduh, Baekhyun udah ngode aja nih minta dikawinin hahaha, Chanyeol diem-diem ketawa gara-gara pemikiran konyolnya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Gimana bude? Udah enakan?"

Luna senyum. "Udah ndok.. "

Besoknya Baekhyun langsung dateng kerumah bude Luna sambil ngebawain kue kesukaan budenya, Luna lagi sakit dan Baekhyun baru sempet nengokin sekarang.

"Mas Chanyeol udah sembuh ndok?"

"Mas Chanyeol udah baikan, tapi dia masih harus rutin periksa ke dokter."

Luna ngangguk. "Ko bisa sih ndok kamu nyiram air panas ke 'itu' nya mas Chanyeol?"

Muka Baekhyun mendadak berubah merah ngedengernya, dia malu banget kalo inget kejadian itu. "Panjang ceritanya bude, aku malu nyeritainnya juga."

Luna ketawa. "Kamu kenapa gak nikah aja sih sama mas Chanyeol?"

"Hah, nikah?"

Luna ngangguk. "Udah berapa kali coba kamu ngeliat 'anu' nya mas Chanyeol? Waktu kemarin kamu ndak sengaja nyiram mas Chanyeol pake air panas pasti kamu ngeliat 'anu' nya juga kan?"

DEG

Baekhyun diem, tebakan budenya bener banget.

"Kalo kata bude sih mending kalian nikah aja, toh kalian udah ngeliat daleman masing-masing. Chanyeol udah pernah ngeliat susu kamu, kamu juga udah ngeliat anu nya mas Chanyeol, daripada tanggung kan mending sekalian aja nikah."

BLUSSH

Muka Baekhyun merah parah ngedengernya. "Bude apaan sih, udah ah aku malu tau."

"Tapi beneran loh ndok, bude bakal setuju banget kalo kamu sama mas Chanyeol beneran nikah. Bude udah kenal mas Chanyeol dari kecil, dia orangnya emang pecicilan gak bisa diem, tapi aslinya dia baik banget, perhatian dan juga tulus orangnya. Mas Chanyeol satu juta kali lebih baik daripada si ustad cabul itu. Emangnya kamu ndak ngerasa tertarik sama sekali sama mas Chanyeol?"

"Mas Chanyeol emang baik sih, dia juga ganteng, kaya lagi. Tapi kelakuannya rada-rada aneh."

"Aneh gimana?"

"Ya kaya yang bude bilang, dia orangnya pecicilan banget, ada aja kelakuannya yang bikin geleng-geleng kepala, kelakuannya kaya anak kecil."

"Iya sih emang, tapi yang penting mas Chanyeol kan baik Baek. Gatau kenapa tapi bude ngerasa mas Chanyeol kayanya emang suka sama kamu deh."

"Bude ko bisa mikir kaya gitu?"

"Dari cara dia ngeliat kamu aja udah keliatan ko kalo mas Chanyeol emang suka sama kamu."

Baekhyun diem, Chanyeol suka sama dia? Masa sih?

"Chanyeol itu orangnya cuek sama cewek, padahal banyak banget cewek yang naksir sama dia. Tapi pas bude ngeliat tatapan Chanyeol ke kamu, bude tau kalo Chanyeol emang ada perasaan sama kamu. Coba deh kamu belajar buka hati buat dia. Bude yakin kamu ndak akan nyesel."

Baekhyun diem, ngebuka hati buat mas Chanyeol? Harus ya?

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk sendirian di teras depan rumah, dia masih kepikiran soal omongan budenya tadi. Ngebuka hati buat mas Chanyeol? Kenapa budenya yakin banget ya kalo Chanyeol itu bakalan jadi pasangan yang baik buat Baekhyun? Emang istimewanya Chanyeol itu apa?

Kalo ngomongin soal kriteria cowok idaman, Baekhyun suka sama cowok yang perhatian. Suka ngasih kejutan bahkan buat hal-hal kecil sekalipun.

BRUUM.. BRUMM..

Chanyeol nyampe depan rumah setelah sibuk seharian di bengkel, dia turun dari motor dan langsung senyum konyol khas seorang Park Chanyeol pas ngeliat Baekhyun lagi duduk diteras depan rumah.

"Sayang-eh astagfirullahaladzim." Chanyeol langsung nutup mulutnya pas gak sengaja manggil Baekhyun pake sebutan sayang.

Baekhyun sendiri kaget banget pas Chanyeol manggil dia sayang begitu. "M-mas udah pulang?"

Chanyeol ngangguk sambil senyum canggung. "I-ini, abang-eh mas bawain kamu baso sama es jeruk, ini enak loh Baek, mas belinya di tempat langganannya mak Dara. Semoga kamu suka."

"Oh makasih mas, mas ndak usah repot-repot." kata Baekhyun sambil nerima bungkusan baso yang dikasih Chanyeol.

"Gak repot ko neng, kalo gitu mas masuk dulu, gerah pengen mandi."

Baekhyun ngangguk sambil senyum. "Iya, sekali lagi makasih ya mas."

Chanyeol ikutan senyum sambil jalan masuk kedalem rumah. Baekhyun diem sambil ngeliatin sebungkus baso urat yang dibawain Chanyeol tadi.

"Cowok yang perhatian? Mas Chanyeol emang perhatian banget sih sama aku, tapi coba deh kalo mas Chanyeol beliin aku baso beranak, aku pasti bakalan tambah seneng deh makannya."

.

.

.

Baekhyun jalan ke depan rumah sambil ngebawa pisang goreng sama kopi item buat mas Chanyeol, Chanyeol lagi duduk di teras depan rumah sambil ngebaca sesuatu. Baekhyun pengen ngetes lagi, Baekhyun pengen tau kira-kira Chanyeol itu masuk tipe idealnya atau enggak.

"Mas Chanyeol." Chanyeol noleh pas ngedenger suara Baekhyun.

"Eh neng, kenapa?"

Baekhyun senyum, dia duduk disampingnya Chanyeol. "Ini mas, aku bawain pisang goreng sama kopi. Anggep aja ini ungkapan terimakasih aku buat baso yang tadi."

"Wah makasih ya neng." Chanyeol langsung nyomot pisang goreng bikinan Baekhyun.

"Mas lagi ngapain?"

"Ini mas lagi belajar ngaji, belum sampe Al-Qur'an sih, masih iqra. Tapi insya allah mas bakalan rajin ngajinya biar bisa cepet lanjut ke Al-Qur'an."

"Loh mas emang ndak bisa ngaji?"

Chanyeol ngegeleng. "Enggak neng, mas gak bisa ngaji. Tapi mas pengen berubah, sekarang mas udah tua, mas pengen bisa ngaji biar nanti kalo mas punya anak, mas bisa ngajarin anak-anak mas ngaji."

Baekhyun ngangguk, selain suka cowok yang perhatian, Baekhyun juga suka sama cowok yang ngerti soal agama. Buat kriteria yang satu ini, Chanyeol emang belum sempurna. Tapi seenggaknya Chanyeol mau usaha buat berubah dan jujur aja Baekhyun tersentuh ngeliatnya.

"Yaudah lanjutin ya mas, aku kedalem dulu, mau masak buat makan malem."

Chanyeol ngangguk. "Iya neng."

Baekhyun berdiri dan langsung jalan kedalem rumah, cewek bertubuh demplon itu ngebalik lagi pas udah di depan pintu. Diem-diem dia tersenyum cantik ngeliat Chanyeol yang serius banget baca iqra nya.

.

.

.

Besoknya, Baekhyun merhatiin Chanyeol yang lagi sibuk nulis sesuatu di buku catetan yang dia punya, Baekhyun gak tau apa yang Chanyeol tulis, tapi Baekhyun penasaran, dia masih pengen ngetes apa Chanyeol masuk kriteria cowok idaman Baekhyun yang lain atau enggak. Dia masih punya kriteria yang pengen dia liat dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun suka sama cowok yang punya tanggung jawab sama rasa kepedulian tinggi terhadap sesama. Kira-kira Chanyeol punya kriteria itu gak ya?

"Mas Chanyeol lagi ngapain mas?" kata Baekhyun sambil nyamperin Chanyeol diruang tamu.

"Mas lagi nulisin pengeluaran buat bulan ini."

"Pengeluaran?".

Chanyeol ngangguk. "Iya, abang-eh mas lagi nulisin penghasilan mas selama sebulan. Nanti kalo ada sisa yang lumayan banyak, mas mau nyumbangin duitnya buat santunan anak yatim."

"Santunan anak yatim?"

"Iya, tiap bulan kampung Cibatok emang biasa ngadain santunan buat anak-anak yatim. Mas biasanya suka nyisihin penghasilan mas buat mas di sumbangin entah 2-3 juta mas pasti ngasih, gak cuma mas sih yang nyumbang. Sehun sama baba Donghae tiap bulan juga rajin ngasih santunan."

Subhanallah, dibalik penampilan keluarga Park yang keliatan kaya berandalan semua ternyata mereka juga punya jiwa sosial yang tinggi. Salut sih, jujur Baekhyun salut banget. Mereka termasuk keluarga kaya di kampung Cibatok tapi gak ngebuat mereka lupa sama sesama.

"Yaudah neng, mas ngambil duit dulu ya di atm. Mas juga sekalian mau ikutan rapat soalnya mas juga ditunjuk jadi panitia acaranya nanti."

Baekhyun refleks ngangguk. "Oh iya mas."

Chanyeol senyum. "Assalamualaikum.. "

DEG

"Wa-wa'alaikum salam." jantung Baekhyun berdebar kenceng banget pas ngeliat senyum Chanyeol sambil ngucapin salam tadi, subhanallah, ko mas Chanyeol jadi keliatan ganteng banget ya?

Fix, Chanyeol masuk kriteria cowok idaman Baekhyun yang ketiga.

.

.

.

Kriteria selanjutnya, Baekhyun suka sama cowok yang rela ngelakuin apa aja buat dia. Bude Luna kemarin bilang kalo Chanyeol itu naksir sama dia, sekarang Baekhyun pengen ngebuktiin dengan cara minta tolong sama Chanyeol buat beliin dia pembalut, kalo Chanyeol beneran sayang sama dia, Chanyeol pasti gak akan nolak dong buat beliin Baekhyun pembalut. Iya gak sih?

"Mas Chanyeol.. "

Chanyeol yang lagi sibuk nyuci motor langsung noleh dan senyum gaje pas Baekhyun manggilin dia.

"Kenapa neng?"

"Aku boleh minta tolong ndak mas?"

"Minta tolong apa neng?"

"Tolong beliin aku pembalut."

DEG

Chanyeol mendadak cengo. "Pembalut? Softex maksudnya?"

Baekhyun ngangguk. "Iya mas, aku lagi dapet, perut aku sakit banget, aku ndak kuat jalan kewarungnya. Aku ndak punya pembalut lagi, aku takut tembus. Darahnya soalnya keluar banyak banget."

BLUSSH

Wajah Chanyeol mendadak merah, ko Baekhyun ngomongnya frontal banget sih. Chanyeol kan malu ngedengernya.

"Mas mau kan? Plisss tolongin aku, bu Dara lagi ndak ada dirumah soalnya."

Chanyeol terpaksa ngangguk. "Y-yaudah deh, mas mau."

Baekhyun senyum. "Makasih ya mas, ini uangnya.. "

Chanyeol nerima uang yang Baekhyun kasih sambil senyum canggung. "M-mas ke warung dulu ya."

"Iya mas.. "

Chanyeol jalan keluar gerbang rumah sambil ngegaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali gak gatel, serius nih dia harus beli softex?

Diem-diem Baekhyun ngikutin Chanyeol sampe di deket warung, dia sembunyi di samping pohon palem sambil merhatiin Chanyeol beneran beli pembalut atau enggak, mungkin aja Chanyeol malah nyuruh orang lain buat beli pembalutnya.

Chanyeol diem pas dia nyampe di warung nya bang Kangta, temen-temen nongkrongnya dia ternyata lagi pada ngumpul disitu. Mino, Hyunseung, Yongguk, Jungshin sama Zico. Mereka semua lagi pada ngopi, ngerokok sambil maen kartu remi. Si Zico malah lagi asik nonton bokep di pojokan warung.

Mampus! Kalo temen-temennya tau dia mau beli softex bakalan dicengin abis-abisan deh dia pasti.

"Woy Chanyeol, ngapain lu berdiri disitu? Gabung sini, lagi seru nih kita." kata Jungshin yang ngeliat Chanyeol cuma berdiri diem aja kaya patung di deket warung.

"Kaga dah, gw kesini mau belanja."

"Mau beli apaan? Rokok? Rokok gw masih banyak nih Yeol, ambil aja udah kaga usah beli." kata Jungshin lagi sambil nawarin rokok.

"Gw kaga mau beli rokok."

"Lah terus mau beli apaan? Kopi?"

Chanyeol ngengeleng. "Kaga.. Gw mau beli s-softex.. "

Jungshin ngebulatin matanya kaget, begitu juga temen-temennya yang lain. Zico yang udah sange parah gara-gara nonton videonya Yua Mikami aja langsung cengo ngedenger omongan Chanyeol.

"Yeol gw kaga salah denger kan? K*ntol lu kaga berubah jadi m*mek kan?" kata Mino saking herannya.

"Ya kaga lah, gila aja lu.. "

"Ya terus mengapah lu pengen beli softex, laki macem apaan coba yang beli pembalut?"

"G-gua beli softex buat emak gw. U-udah jangan kebanyakan bacot, baba lu bang Kangta kemana? buruan kasih gw softex se pak."

"BUAHAHAHAHA."

Temen-temen Chanyeol ketawa ngakak ngedengernya, sumpah koplak banget kalo ada cowok yang mau beliin softex buat emaknya.

"Baba gw lagi kepasar, gw yang disuruh jagain warung. Yaudah bentar, gw ambilin dulu." kata Jungshin sambil masuk kedalem warung.

Gak lama, Jungshin balik lagi sambil ngebawain softex pesenan Chanyeol. "Nih Yeol, softex pesenan lu. Ntar nyampe rumah langsung kasihin emak lu, jangan lu yang make."

"HAHAHAHA." Temen-temen Chanyeol sontak ketawa lagi ngedenger omongan Jungshin.

"Sialan lu Jungshin." kata Chanyeol yang kesel diledekin mulu.

Baekhyun tersenyum ngeliatnya, Chanyeol rela diledekin gitu sama temen-temennya, pasti dia malu banget deh disuruh beli softex kaya gitu. Mungkin emang bener kata budenya kalo Chanyeol emang ada perasaan sama dia.

Fix, Chanyeol masuk kriteria cowok idaman Baekhyun yang keempat.

.

.

.

Baekhyun nyampe di depan rumah sambil ngebawa keranjang belanjaan, dia ama Dara baru aja pulang dari pasar.

"Neng, ntar bantuin ibu masak ya. Kita bikin capcay aja buat ntar malem."

"Iya bu."

"Hahaha."

"Eh ada Taeyeong ternyata." Dara langsung senyum ceria pas ngeliat cucunya Taeyeong lagi digendong sama Chanyeol di depan rumah.

"Hahaha." Taeyeong ketawa terus gara2 Chanyeol masang ekspresi lucu diwajahnya, cowok berk*ntol gede itu lagi asyik banget ngegodain keponakannya.

"Hahaha.. "

Baekhyun tersenyum ngeliatnya, Chanyeol keliatan kebapakan banget kalo lagi main sama Taeyeong begini.

"Ko Taeyeong bisa ada disini sih Yeol?"

"Tadi Sehun dateng kesini, tapi dia mau nganter pesenan dulu ke Ciseeng makanya Taeyeong dititipin dulu dimari."

"Oh gitu, yaudah deh lu jagain Taeyeong dulu aja. Emak ama Baekhyun mau masak dulu."

Chanyeol ngangguk. "Iya mak.."

.

.

.

Baekhyun nyimpen capcay buatannya sama mak Dara diatas meja makan, sesekali dia ngelirik keruang tamu dimana Chanyeol lagi asyik maen sama Taeyeong. Bocah kecil yang belum genap 2 tahun itu keliatan deket banget sama Chanyeol, Chanyeol nya juga keliatan sayang banget sama Taeyeong.

"Kenapa neng, kok ngeliatin Chanyeol mulu?" tanya Dara yang ngerasa heran.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Ndak apa-apa bu, ngomong-ngomong mas Chanyeol emang deket banget ya sama Taeyeong?"

Dara ngangguk. "Iya, Chanyeol emang suka banget sama anak kecil. Taeyeong malah lebih deket sama Chanyeol daripada sama Sehun."

"Masa sih bu?"

Dara ngangguk lagi. "Iya beneran, Chanyeol dari dulu emang suka banget sama anak kecil makanya dia pengen cepet kawin biar bisa punya anak sendiri, tapi mau gimana? Jodohnya aja belum keliatan."

Baekhyun tersenyum, Chanyeol yang keliatan garang begitu aja ternyata sayang banget sama anak kecil. Muka garang tapi hati hello kity.

"Neng, kamu mau gak nikah sama anak ibu?"

Baekhyun sontak noleh. "Nikah sama anak ibu? Mas Chanyeol maksudnya?"

"Iyalah sama Chanyeol, masa sama Sehun. Neng, ibu bakalan seneng banget kalo eneng yang jadi menantu ibu. Eneng udah cantik, pinter masak, baik, solehah lagi. Eneng bener-bener gak ada kurangnya kalo dimata ibu."

"Ah ibu bisa aja." kata Baekhyun sambil senyum malu-malu.

"Ibu serius neng, ibu bakalan seneng banget kalo kamu mau nikah sama anak ibu. Tapi kalo ibu boleh tau, dimata kamu Chanyeol itu kaya gimana sih?"

"Mas Chanyeol baik, dia orangnya juga perhatian. Pekerja keras dan punya jiwa sosial yang tinggi."

"Kamu suka gak sama Chanyeol?"

BLUSSH

Muka Baekhyun mendadak memerah ngedengernya. "I-ibu apaan sih nanyanya."

Dara ketawa ngeliatnya, kayanya Baekhyun juga suka deh sama Chanyeol. Logikanya kalo emang dia gak suka sama Chanyeol kenapa Baekhyun jadi salah tingkah begitu?

"Yaudah kalo kamu gak mau jawab juga gapapa, ibu sih berharap kamu mau mikirin lagi permintaan ibu tadi. Ibu serius loh neng, ibu beneran pengen kamu yang jadi istrinya Chanyeol."

Baekhyun tersenyum, dia ngeliat lagi kearah Chanyeol yang lagi asyik nyanyi baby shark bareng si kecil Taeyeong. Sekali lagi Chanyeol nunjukin kalo dia masuk kriteria cowok idaman Baekhyun.

Baekhyun suka cowok yang punya sifat kebapakan dan sayang sama anak kecil dan menurutnya Chanyeol punya kriteria itu. Sama keponakan aja dia bisa sesayang itu gimana kalo Chanyeol punya anak sendiri? Apalagi kalo anak itu lahir dari rahimnya Baekhyun..

Eh? Apaan sih?

.

.

.

Kriteria terakhir yang Baekhyun cari dari seorang cowok adalah cowok yang keliatan seksi. Baekhyun punya pandangan sendiri tentang cowok yang keliatan seksi.

Menurutnya cowok yang keliatan seksi itu yang suaranya berat dan dalam, tubuhnya berotot, dadanya bidang, bahunya lebar, kulitnya gak terlalu putih, punya bulu kaki sama bulu yang tumbuh dibawah perut. Baekhyun juga suka cowok yang jakunnya keliatan jelas sama cowok yang punya kumis atau janggut tipis.

BRUKK

"Ahhhh.. " Baekhyun jatuh kesungkur gara2 badannya ditabrak sama tubuh seseorang yang gede dan keras banget. Refleks Baekhyun ngedongak dan langsung diem setelahnya.

"Kamu gak apa-apa neng? Maafin mas ya, mas gak sengaja nabrak kamu." kata Chanyeol sambil ngulurin tangan buat ngebantuin Baekhyun berdiri.

DEG

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak cepet banget, gak tau kenapa suara Chanyeol jadi kedengeran dalem dan seksi banget dikuping dia.

"Gapapa ko mas.. " kata Baekhyun sambil nerima uluran tangan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun refleks nunduk, sumpah dia malu banget. Chanyeol cuma pake celana pendek warna biru doang. Dia gak pake atasan sama sekali, keringat juga bercucuran disekujur tubuhnya. Chanyeol abis darimana sih?

"Kamu mau ngejemur ya neng?"

Baekhyun ngangguk cepet, seriusan dia gak bisa fokus. Baekhyun baru sadar kalo Chanyeol seseksi ini. Kulitnya gak terlalu putih, badannya berotot, bulu kakinya lumayan lebat, bulu-bulu tipis juga keliatan tumbuh dibawah perut mas Chanyeol. Wajahnya juga ditumbuhi kumis dan janggut tipis yang belum dicukur. Keringet yang ngucur ditubuhnya bener-bener bikin Chanyeol makin keliatan seksi.

"Kenapa sih neng? Ko nunduk mulu?"

"M-mas abis darimana sih? Ko gak pake baju?"

"Oh ini mas abis main bola sama temen-temen, mas keringetan makanya mas lepas aja bajunya. Kamu ngerasa jijik ya?"

Baekhyun sontak ngegeleng. "E-enggak ko mas, aku cuma malu aja ngeliat mas ndak pake baju begini."

Chanyeol cengegesan ngedengernya. "Yaudah, mas juga mau mandi ko. Badan mas udah bau asem haha."

Baekhyun senyum, badan bau asem ko pake bilang-biang segala, dasar berang-berang Zimbabwe.

"Yowes, aku juga mau lanjut ngejemur mas.."

Chanyeol ngangguk, dia langsung masuk kedalem rumah buat bersihin badan. Baekhyun diem-diem merhatiin Chanyeol dari luar, pantes aja banyak cewek yang naksir sama mas Chanyeol, orang dianya aja seksi begitu. Kalo Baekhyun gak kuat iman mungkin dia udah nyium Chanyeol sedaritadi.

Eh? Baekhyun ngegeleng cepet, semenjak kenal Chanyeol pikiran Baekhyun jadi sering ngelantur kemana-mana. Chanyeol kayanya emang punya dampak yang gak bagus buat kesehatan otak sama jantungnya.

Ini sih fix, Chanyeol beneran tipe cowok idaman Baekhyun banget..

.

.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil ngeliat bungkusan baju koko yang tadi dia beli di pasar, ini hari minggu dan Baekhyun disuruh mak Dara buat belanja sayuran ke pasar. Kebetulan Baekhyun gak sengaja ngeliat baju koko warna biru dongker yang dijual dipasar dan Baekhyun kepikiran ngebeliin baju itu buat Chanyeol. Baekhyun sengaja beli baju itu sebagai tanda balas budi karena Chanyeol juga udah sering ngasih dia hadiah.

"Mas Chanyeol pasti keliatan ganteng banget deh kalo pake baju ini." Baekhyun makin gak sabar buat ngasihin baju ini ke Chanyeol.

"Bang Chanyeol, gw kangen banget sama lo.."

Belum nyampe rumah, Baekhyun langsung diem pas ngeliat Chanyeol lagi ngobrol sambil ketawa-tawa di depan gerbang rumah sama seorang cewek cantik yang keliatan agak sedikit tomboy.

"Abang juga kangen banget sama lo Gi, sekarang lu udah gede aja haha."

"Gw udah kangen banget pengen tanding basket lagi sama lo.."

"Okee, ntar sore kita tanding. Sekarang mending kita masuk dulu, emak ama baba pasti seneng banget lu dateng kemari."

"Yaudah ayo masuk, gw juga udah kangen banget sama mereka.. "

Chanyeol langsung ngajak cewek itu masuk kedalem rumah sambil ngerangkul bahunya akrab. Baekhyun cuma bisa diem ngeliatnya, siapa ya cewek itu? Ko keliatannya deket banget sama mas Chanyeol. Kenapa juga Baekhyun harus ngerasa gak suka kalo Chanyeol deket sama cewek lain?

Baekhyun ngehela nafas pelan sambil ngeliat baju koko yang tadi dia beli, sambil ngegeleng pelan Baekhyun langsung jalan lagi dan masuk kedalem rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Author tunggu respon kalian buat chapter ini ~


	8. Chapter 8

"Neng, kenalin ini Seulgi, anak temennya Pak Donghae." kata Mak Dara sambil ngenalin Seulgi ke Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ngelirik cewek yang tadi diajak ngobrol sama Chanyeol sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Hai, gue Seulgi. Calon bininya bang Chanyeol." kata Seulgi sambil ngejabat tangan Baekhyun.

DEG

Baekhyun agak shock ngedengernya. "O-oh iya mbak, saya Baekhyun, saya pembantu disini."

Chanyeol nyenggol bahunya Seulgi pelan. "Jangan ngomong sembarangan lu, calon bini apaan sih."

"Ya siapa tau aja ntar kita nikah bang haha."

Chanyeol, Dara sama Donghae pada ikutan ketawa, beda lagi sama Baekhyun yang justru diem udah kaya patung. Jadi mas Chanyeol beneran mau nikah?

"Yaudah, aku kebelakang dulu ya, mau nyimpen sayur." kata Baekhyun sambil senyum kikuk.

Dara ngangguk pelan. "Yaudah, nanti abis itu tolong siapin kamar buat Seulgi ya neng, dia mau nginep disini soalnya."

Baekhyun ngangguk. "Iya buk."

"Neng, kamu beli baju koko? Buat siapa?" tanya Chanyeol yang gak sengaja ngeliat bungkusan baju koko di tangannya Baekhyun.

"Hah? O-oh ini b-buat suaminya bude Luna, kemarin bude nyuruh aku ngebeliin baju buat suaminya."

Chanyeol ngangguk sambil ber-oh ria, Baekhyun yang ngeliat itu langsung ngehembusin nafasnya lega. Untung aja dia cepet nyari alesan. Kalo enggak, bisa ketahuan kalo dia beli baju koko ini buat mas Chanyeol.

"Yaudah lu duduk dulu deh ya Seul, biar emak bikinin kupi ye buat lu?"

Seulgi langsung nyengir ngedengernya. "Emak tau aje dah kesukaan aye, makasih ya mak.."

"Iya, biar sekalian emak bikinin kupi juga buat Chanyeol ama bang Donghae."

.

.

.

Di dalem kamar, Baekhyun ngeliatin baju koko warna biru dongker yang tadi dia beli di pasar sambil ngehela nafasnya pelan. Biar kata harganya cuma 20 rebu tapi Baekhyun tulus banget pengen ngasihin ini buat Chanyeol. Tapi kayanya gak mungkin deh, mas Chanyeol nya aja lagi asik ngobrol sama mbak Seulgi. Daritadi tuh mbak2 ngobrol mele sama keluarganya mas Chanyeol. Kayanya mereka emang beneran deket.

Baekhyun ngegeleng cepet. "Kenapa juga sih aku harus ngerasa ndak suka mas Chanyeol deket sama mbak2 tomboy itu? Mereka kan emang udah temenan dari kecil.. "

"Tapi.. Gimana ya kalo mbak2 itu beneran mau nikah sama mas Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun ngegeleng lagi. "Udah ah, daripada aku mikirin mas Chanyeol mulu mendingan aku keluar deh nyari angin, siapa tau bisa seger lagi."

CKLEK

Baekhyun langsung jalan keluar kamar, dia ngeliat diruang tamu kosong gak ada siapa-siapa, yaudah deh Baekhyun mutusin buat jalan keluar. Disana Baekhyun ngeliat Chanyeol sama Seulgi lagi tanding basket.

SYUTT

BUGH

"AHHHH" Baekhyun langsung nyungsep ke tanah gara2 kena lemparan bola basket, idungnya sampe mimisan saking kencengnya tuh bola nyeruduk muka dia.

"BAEKHYUN." Chanyeol langsung teriak panik, dia langsung lari ngehampirin Baekhyun.

"Neng gakpapa? Maafin abang-eh mas maksudnya neng, mas kagak sengaja ngelempar bolanya ke eneng, mas kaga ngeliat eneng jalan keluar rumah." kata Chanyeol sambil nepuk-nepuk pipinya Baekhyun. Sumpah Chanyeol khawatir sekaligus ngerasa bersalah banget.

Baekhyun yang tadinya ngerasa pusing setengah mati langsung diem pas sadar kalo muka Chanyeol deket banget sama mukanya, mana tangannya nepuk-nepuk pipi dia lagi. Perasaan Baekhyun jadi kaga karu-karuan pan jadinya.

"Buset deh malah pada maen sinetron-sinetronan begini sih. Dikira lagi syuting ftv indosiar kali ya.. " kata Seulgi yang ngerasa aneh banget ngeliat Baekhyun ama Chanyeol malah pada pandang-pandangan macem di sinetron alay yang suka ditonton ama emaknya.

"WOY JANGAN PADA ALAY NGAPAH, MAU TANDING BASKET LAGI KAGA? MENGAPAH JADI PADA MAEN FTV-FTV AN BEGONO SIH?"

Chanyeol ama Baekhyun langsung sadar, refleks Chanyeol ngelepas tangannya yang daritadi ngelus-ngelus pipinya Baekhyun.

"Ma-maaf neng, mas gak sengaja. Maaf kalo mas lancang."

"N-ndak apa-apa ko mas." kata Baekhyun yang mukanya udah merah banget kaya tomat rebus.

"Neng beneran gakpapa? Itu mimisan terus loh neng, mas panggilin ambulan aja ya?"

"Ndak usah mas, masa iya mimisan gini aja sampe manggil ambulan segala sih."

"Iya tapi mas khawatir neng, mas anterin ke puskesmas aja deh ya kalo gitu."

BLUSSH

Muka Baekhyun makin merona merah ngedengenya, Chanyeol khawatir sama dia? Ya Allah, ko hati Baekhyun jadi nano-nano begini ya?

"Ndak usah mas, aku-uhuk uhuk.. "

Baekhyun tiba-tiba batuk gara2 keselek darahnya sendiri yang gak sengaja ketelen sama dia. Chanyeol yang ngeliat itu refleks ngusap darah yang keluar dari hidungnya Baekhyun.

"Tuh kan, mas bilang juga apa. Udah mending sekarang kita ke dokter aja ya."

Baekhyun cengo luar biasa, lagi-lagi dadanya cenat-cenut gak jelas gara-gara Chanyeol ngedeketin lagi wajahnya.

"CHANYEOL."

PLETAK

"ARRGHH."

Baekhyun ama Seulgi kaget luar biasa pas tiba-tiba aja ada gagang pengki yang terbang kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol ampe ngejengkeng ke belakang gara2 tuh gagang pengki ngegebok(?) pala dia.

"APA-APAAN SIH MAK? PALA CHANYEOL SEGALA DIGELEPAK PAKE GAGANG PENGKI, SAKIT TAU!" Teriak Chanyeol yang kesel banget dilempar pake gagang pengki sama emaknya.

"YA ELU MENGAPAH MEGANG-MEGANG BIBIRNYA BAEKHYUN? MAU LU CIPOK? ISTIGHFAR APA YEOL, OTAK LU KO MESUM AMAT SIH." teriak Dara dari luar pintu.

"SIAPA YANG MESUM SIH MAK, BAEKHYUN MIMISAN, DIA KESELEK DARAHNYA SENDIRI MAKANYA CHANYEOL BERSIHIN. SU'UDZON MULU AMA ANAK SENDIRI JUGA."

"HAH? BAEKHYUN MIMISAN?" Dara keliatan panik ngedengernya, dia langsung lari nyamperin Baekhyun.

"Kamu gakpapa neng? Ko bisa mimisan gini sih?"

"Tadi ndak sengaja kena bola basket bu."

"Loh ko bisa?"

"Iya tadi mas Chanyeol ndak sengaja ngelemparnya kekencengan, kena aku deh jadinya."

"Elu begimana sih Yeol, kalo kaga bisa maen basket mah kaga usah sok-sokan ngapah." kata Dara sambil ngeliatin anaknya kesel.

"Ya namanya juga ora(enggak) sengaja mak, musibah siapa yang tau sih."

"Jangan-jangan elu sengaja ya biar bisa megang-megang Baekhyun? Ngaku aja dah lu."

"Astaghfirullah mak, ya kaga lah. Gila aja kali, Chanyeol emang kaga sengaja. Sumpah dah."

"Halah, alesan aja lu, hidup lu kebanyakan modus tau gak."

"Modus apaan sih mak, orang beneran kaga sengaja." kata Chanyeol yang keliatan kesel banget. Emaknya ini kebiasaan banget dah, nyari ribut mulu ama dia.

Baekhyun cuma bisa diem sambil terus ngusapin darah yang keluar dari hidungnya, ini yang hidungnya mimisan dia kan? Kenapa malah jadi Chanyeol ama Mak Dara yang ribut? Jadi kaga sih ke dokternya?

Seulgi yang ngeliat Dara ama Chanyeol ribut mulu cuma bisa ketawa ngakak, dari dulu ampe sekarang Chanyeol ama Dara emang kagak pernah bisa akur haha.

Seulgi langsung diem pas dia ngeliat Baekhyun, mak Dara ama Chanyeol keliatan khawatir banget sama tuh cewek padahal dia cuma mimisan doang. Apa Baekhyun emang seistimewa itu ya sampe dia mimisan doang Dara ama Chanyeol ampe ribut begitu?

.

.

.

Baekhyun sekarang lagi sibuk masak buat makan malem, akhirnya dia gak dibawa kerumah sakit, dia cuma ngompres hidungnya pake air anget sampe darahnya gak keluar lagi.

Rencananya Baekhyun mau bikin kepiting kecap asin buat ntar malem.

"Ekhem.. Ekhem.. "

Baekhyun langsung noleh pas ngedenger suara orang ngedehem dibelakang dia.

"Hai.. " kata Seulgi sambil senyum ramah.

Baekhyun balas senyum canggung, dia masih agak canggung kalo harus ngobrol sama Seulgi. "Ada apa ya mbak?"

"Lu lagi masak apaan Baek?"

"Aku lagi masak buat makan malem, tadi dipasar aku beli kepiting, rencananya aku mau bikin kepiting kecap asin."

"Oh gitu, tapi by the way elu tau gak sih kalo bang Chanyeol tuh sebenernya alergi kepiting?"

"Alergi kepiting? Ndak, aku ndak tau mbak."

"Nah makanya itu gue kasih tau sama lo, bang Chanyeol itu gak bisa makan masakan kepiting. Kalo dipaksain makan, biasanya badannya suka pada gatel."

Baekhyun agak kaget ngedengernya. "Masa sih mbak?"

"Iyalah, gw kan udah kenal bang Chanyeol dari kecil, jadi percuma aja kalo lu masak beginian. Chanyeol kaga bakalan bisa makan."

Baekhyun diem, percuma dong dia udah masak cape-cape begini.

"Yaudah, urusan makan malem biar gw aja yang urus. Elu ngerjain yang laen aja, ngegosok kek ngepel kek atau ngapain kek. Gw mau masak semur jengkol kedemenannya bang Chanyeol."

Baekhyun ngangguk. "Iyaudah mbak, aku kedepan dulu yak mbak.. "

Seulgi ngangguk sambil tersenyum hangat. Dalem hati Baekhyun ngerasa kecewa banget, padahal dia pengen Chanyeol nyobain masakan buatan dia.

.

.

.

Malemnya Baekhyun duduk di teras belakang rumah sambil ngeliatin sepiring kepiting kecap asin yang tadi dia buat. Baekhyun ngehela nafas, dia ngerasa sedih banget karena dia gak tau apa-apa tentang mas Chanyeol. Kalo aja dia tau mas Chanyeol alergi kepiting, Baekhyun gak perlu repot beli kepiting segala. Coba aja kalo dia tau mas Chanyeol suka semur jengkol, dia kan bisa langsung ngebikinin semur jengkol spesial buat si mas berk*ntol gede itu. Gak harus Seulgi yang ngebikinin.

"Yowes lah, daripada mubazir mending kepitingnya aku makan sendiri aja."

"Neng.. " Baekhyun langsung noleh pas ngerasa ada sesuatu yang nempel di pipinya.

Chanyeol senyum, dia nempelin sekaleng pocari sweat dingin ke pipinya Baekhyun. Ngeliat Chanyeol senyum, Baekhyun otomatis ikutan senyum.

Chanyeol duduk disampingnya Baekhyun.

"Makasih ya mas." kata Baekhyun sambil nerima kaleng pocari sweat yang dikasih Chanyeol.

Chanyeol ngangguk. "Kamu ngapain sendirian disini neng? Kenapa gak ikut makan di dalem?"

"Ndak apa-apa mas, lagian di dalem kan ada mbak Seulgi, lagian kursi di meja makannya juga cuma ada empat."

Chanyeol tersenyum ngedengernya, dia ngelirik kearah piring yang lagi dipegang Baekhyun. "Kamu masak kepiting?"

Baekhyun ngangguk. "Tadinya aku masak kepiting ini buat menu makan malem, tapi kata mbak Seulgi mas Chanyeol ndak bisa makan kepiting."

"Iya, mas alergi berat sama kepiting. Makan dikit aja badan mas bisa langsung merah, rasanya gatel sama perih banget. Sembuhnya juga lama, kadang bisa sampe seminggu baru sembuh."

Baekhyun ngangguk. "Mas kenapa kesini? Ndak ikutan makan sama yang lain?"

"Mas bawa makanannya kemari." kata Chanyeol sambil nunjukin sepiring nasi putih sama semur jengkol buatan Seulgi.

"Mas mau makan disini?"

Chanyeol ngangguk. "Mas bosen makan di dalem, makan diluar kayanya enak."

Baekhyun tersenyum, mereka berdua kemudian makan bareng sambil ngobrol ngalor ngidul kaga jelas, kadang-kadang Baekhyun ampe ketawa ngakak gara2 lawakannya Chanyeol.

"Oh iya mas, mbak Seulgi itu udah temenan sama mas dari kecil ya? Kalian kayanya deket banget."

"Iya, kita udah temenan dari kecil. Seulgi itu anak temennya baba Donghae. Dulu waktu kecil Seulgi sering dititipin dirumah gara2 emak sama babanya Seulgi gawe (kerja.) Seulgi dari kecil emang udah kaya laki, kalo cewek yang lain mah demennya maen boneka si Seulgi mah kedemenannya maen bola ama maen layangan. Maennya juga ama cowok mulu, kaga punya temen cewek dia dulu."

"Terus kenapa kalian bisa pisah?"

"Pas SMP Seulgi dibawa emak babanya pindah ke Jakarta. Kita kaga ketemu lagi abis itu, baru ketemu lagi dari kemaren ini. Seulgi baru lulus kuliah, rencananya dia mau nyari gawean dimari." kata Chanyeol sambil nyuapin jengkol ke mulutnya.

"Mbak Seulgi mau tinggal disini?"

"Katanya sih gitu, untuk sementara dia bakalan tinggal dimari dulu sambil nyari kostan yang murah di deket sini."

Baekhyun ngangguk ngerti. "Mas.. Kemarin mbak Seulgi bilang katanya mas Chanyeol itu calon suaminya mbak Seulgi.. Emang bener ya kalian mau nikah?"

Chanyeol ketawa ngedengernya. "Omongan dia mah kaga usah di dengerin neng, si Seulgi mah dari jaman kita masih bocah juga ngomongnya begitu bae. Ngaku-ngaku mulu pen jadi bininya mas."

Baekhyun tersenyum lega ngedengernya. "Oh gitu, tak kirain mas Chanyeol sama mbak Seulgi emang beneran mau nikah."

"Kaga lah neng, Seulgi mah udah mas anggep kaya adek sendiri. Lagian mas mah kaga demen ama cewek tomboy yang bregajulan kaga puguh lagu macem Seulgi begono. Mas mah demennya ama cewek yang lemah lembut kaya- "

"Kaya siapa mas?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

Chanyeol diem, dalem hati dia teriak 'KAYA KAMU NENG.' tapi gak mungkin kalo Chanyeol ngomong begitu langsung di depan Baekhyun.

"Kaya Lucinta Luna neng haha." jawab Chanyeol asal.

Baekhyun ketawa ngakak ngedengernya. "Lucinta Luna kan lanang mas."

"Iya lanang tapi kan cantik neng haha."

Baekhyun ngegeleng pelan, mas Chanyeol ini ada-ada aja deh. Baekhyun kemudian nyomot lagi daging kepiting dipiringnya yang masih sisa.

"Kamu makan belepotan juga ya neng, sama kaya mas." kata Chanyeol sambil ngusap noda kecap dibibirnya Baekhyun.

DEG

Baekhyun langsung diem, dia bener-bener gak nyangka Chanyeol bakalan ngelakuin ini. Chanyeol juga ikutan diem, pandangan matanya fokus ngeliatin bibir Baekhyun yang minta dicipok banget. Tekstur bibirnya lembut dan anget, kayanya kalo dikecup sambil dikenyot mantep banget tuh.

Baekhyun ngelirik wajah Chanyeol yang makin lama makin deket kewajahnya, tubuh Baekhyun kaya yang dipancung, dia bener-bener kaga bisa gerak sama sekali. Chanyeol neguk ludahnya kasar, jakunnya naik turun dan nafasnya memburu. Dadanya jedak jeduk kaga jelas, Chanyeol kaga tau mengapah wajahnya terus ngedeketin Baekhyun kaya gini.

CUP

DEG

Baekhyun ngerasa jantungnya hampir copot, demi apa Chanyeol nyium bibirnya? Baekhyun lagi kaga mimpi kan? Kenapa Baekhyun diem aja? Harusnya kan Baekhyun ngegampar muka Chanyeol, Chanyeol lagi ngelecehin dia loh? Kenapa Baekhyun malah menikmati?

Bibir Chanyeol masih sebates nempel dibibirnya Baekhyun, dia natep mata Baekhyun yang juga tengah natep dia. Chanyeol tau Baekhyun pasti kaget banget, tapi Chanyeol juga kaga ngerti kenapa dia nekat ngelakuin ini. Baekhyun terlalu menggoda, malem ini iman Chanyeol bener-bener dibikin runtuh sama bibirnya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol ngelumat bibir Baekhyun, bibir itu dia kenyot kenceng banget sampe Baekhyun ngelenguh. "Eunggh.. "

Baekhyun ngecengkeram kaos yang Chanyeol pake bermaksud buat ngelepasin ciuman itu, tapi sayangnya Chanyeol langsung nahan tangan Baekhyun dan terus ngelumat bibir Baekhyun.

"Eummnhh.. " Baekhyun terus ngelenguh, sumpah dia terlena banget sama ciuman ini. Lama-kelamaan tangannya gak berontak lagi dan malah melingkar kebelakang leher Chanyeol. Dia teken kepala Chanyeol buat memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Cppkhmh.. Mmphmm. Ckhmphh.. Ahh.. "

Ciuman itu malah berubah jadi lebih bernafsu, Chanyeol keliatan rakus banget kaya yang mau ngegarot abis bibirnya Baekhyun. Baekhyun juga sama, biar kata nafas Chanyeol bau banget jengkol tapi Baekhyun kaga peduli, yang penting sekarang dia pengen ngegarot bibir tebelnya mas Chanyeol sampe jontor.

BRUKK

Saking bernafsunya, Chanyeol sampe ngedorong Baekhyun buat tiduran dilantai. Tubuh gedenya langsung nindih tubuh kecil Baekhyun sambil terus nyipok bibirnya Baekhyun.

"Eumnhh.. Ahh.. Masshh.. " Baekhyun ngedesah, tangannya refleks ngejambakin rambut Chanyeol kasar.

Chanyeol ngelepas ciuman mereka, dia ngeliat Baekhyun yang terbaring pasrah dibawah tubuhnya. Chanyeol ngelus pipi Baekhyun lembut banget sampe Baekhyun nutup matanya rapat.

Tanpa banyak ngomong lagi, Chanyeol langsung nyium bibirnya Baekhyun lagi, ciumannya kasar banget dan terkesan menuntut. Chanyeol ngegigit bibir Baekhyun sampe mulut Baekhyun kebuka, dia langsung masukin lidahnya kedalem.

"Ahhnnh.. Mpphhm.. Ahh.. "

Baekhyun yang ada dibawahnya kaga bisa berbuat apa-apa, dia cuma bisa ngedesah pasrah persis kaya artis bokep yang pura-pura kaga mau di ew* padahal ngarep.

Ciuman Chanyeol turun kedagu, terus abis itu turun lagi keleher, leher putih itu Chanyeol jilat, cium, gigit, Chanyeol juga nyedot lehernya Baekhyun ampe ninggalin bekas cupang.

PLOPP

"Aaahh mas.. "

Chanyeol udah kaga tahan, k*ntolnya udah ngaceng maksimal dan dia udah gak sabar buat nyodok m*mek sempitnya Baekhyun.

Tangan Chanyeol berusaha ngelepas kancing daster yang dipake Baekhyun tapi langsung ditahan ama Baekhyun. Chanyeol natep Baekhyun sekilas dan dia ngeliat mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan mas hiks.. Aku mohon jangan lakuin itu."

DEG

Chanyeol berasa kaya digampar malaikat maut, apa yang udah dia lakuin? Astaghfirullahaladzim, Dia udah ngelecehin Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang udah sadar langsung berdiri sambil natep Baekhyun dengan tatapan bersalah.

"M-maafin mas neng, mas gak sengaja, mas khilaf." kata Chanyeol yang langsung lari kedalem rumah.

BRAKK

Seulgi yang sedaritadi ngumpet dibelakang pintu dapur cuma bisa diem ngeliat Chanyeol yang lari kedalem kamar. Dia udah ngintip semuanya dan demi apapun Seulgi cuma bisa cengo ngeliat apa yang dilakuin Chanyeol ama Baekhyun barusan. Mentang-mentang tempatnya remang-remang begitu mereka malah cipokan disono. Kaga takut ketahuan baba Donghae ama mak Dara apa?

Seulgi juga kaga nyangka Baekhyun mau aja digituin ama bang Chanyeol, Baekhyun keliatan alim banget padahal. Seumur-umur Seulgi juga baru kali ini ngeliat Chanyeol nyium cewek ampe sesange itu. Bang Chanyeol beneran demen ama Baekhyun apa cuma ngincer nafsunya aja ya?

Seulgi jadi penasaran sama cewek yang namanya Baekhyun itu, dia kayanya punya tempat spesial di keluarga Park terutama di hatinya bang Chanyeol.

.

.

.

BRAKK

Chanyeol nutup pintu kamarnya kenceng banget, dia nyenderin punggung tegapnya dibelakang pintu sambil megangin dadanya yang terus berdetak kenceng.

"Astaghfirullah.. Astaghfirullahaladzim Ya Allah." Chanyeol ngucap sambil ngusap wajahnya kasar.

Emang bener apa kata orang, kalo cewek ama cowok berduaan di tempat sepi yang ketiganya pasti setan. Chanyeol kaga tau setan macem apa yang ngerasukin dia sampe berani nyium Baekhyun kaya tadi, untung aja Chanyeol masih setengah sadar, coba kalo kaga, bisa-bisa dia ngelecehin Baekhyun lebih dari tadi.

"Gw harus ngurang-ngurangin nonton bokep mulai sekarang, jangan sampe kejadian kaya tadi keulang lagi."

Chanyeol ngusap keringet yang ngucur dari tubuhnya, demi apapun badannya gemeteran luar biasa. Keringet dingin kaga mau berhenti keluar. Lemes, sumpah Chanyeol lemes parah. Ini adalah hal terg*blok yang pernah dia lakuin seumur hidup. Gimana kalo abis ini Baekhyun kaga mau ngeliat dia lagi? Gimana kalo Baekhyun benci sama dia? Ngebayanginnya aja Chanyeol udah takut duluan.

"G*blok lu Yeol, elu emang tol*l, idi*t, d*ngo, arrrgghh.. " Chanyeol mukulin kepalanya sendiri saking nyeselnya udah ngelakuin hal bejat kaya tadi.

"Gimana kalo Baekhyun benci ama gw? Gimana kalo dia kaga mau kenal lagi ama gw? Gimana kalo emak ama baba tau kalo anaknya ini udah ngelecehin cewek?"

Cowok berk*ntol gede itu ngacak rambutnya frustasi, gini nih kalo orang lebih nurutin hawa nafsu daripada logika. Ujung-ujungnya pasti cuma penyesalan yang bakalan di dapet.

"Daripada gw pusing mikirin yang kaga-kaga mendingan gw ambil wudhu terus sholat, siapa tau aja pikiran gw bisa lebih tenang. Gw harus minta ampun sama Allah, gw udah ngelakuin dosa besar."

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di kamar Baekhyun, cewek cakep yang baru berumur 18 tahun itu lagi duduk di ranjang kamar sambil natep kosong kearah depan.

"Hiks.. Apa yang udah aku lakuin? Apa yang udah mas Chanyeol lakuin tadi? Kenapa aku diem aja pas mas Chanyeol ngelecehin aku? Kenapa aku murahan banget sih hiks.. Ampuni aku Ya Allah, aku udah ngelakuin dosa besar." kata Baekhyun yang akhirnya nangis.

Gimana kalo tadi ada yang ngeliat? Gimana kalo sampe bu Dara sama pak Donghae tau? Baekhyun malu, sumpah Baekhyun malu banget.

Baekhyun nangis sampe tersedu-sedu, dia ngerasa gagal ngejaga harga dirinya sebagai seorang cewek. Dia udah ngecewain bude sama orangtuanya yang udah tenang di alam sana.

"Maafin aku bapak, ibu.. Aku udah ngecewain kalian hiks."

.

.

.

Udah 2 mingguan ini Chanyeol ama Baekhyun gak saling negor sapa, gak dua-duanya sih, tapi cuma Chanyeol aja. Cowok berbadan tegap itu terus ngehindar dari Baekhyun, Setiap kali Baekhyun nyoba buat nyapa Chanyeol pun Chanyeol nya kaga pernah ngerespon, dia pasti langsung pergi gitu aja seolah Baekhyun kaga pernah ada. Makanan yang Baekhyun buat juga kaga pernah dimakan ama Chanyeol, akhirnya makanan-makanan itu cuma bakalan berakhir di tong sampah.

Baekhyun gak ngerti kenapa Chanyeol jadi berubah kaya gitu, padahal kalo mau juga harusnya Baekhyun yang marah, dia yang dicipok, dia yang dilecehin mengapah jadi Chanyeol yang ngediemin dia?

Baekhyun kesel sih sebenernya, tapi dibanding kesel Baekhyun lebih ngerasa sedih. Jujur Baekhyun jadi ngerasa kehilangan, cowok yang biasanya selalu nyari perhatian sama dia dan selalu bikin dia ketawa sekarang justru malah ngejauh.

Apa ini artinya Baekhyun demen ama Chanyeol? Baekhyun kaga tau, tapi yang pasti Baekhyun gak suka kalo dijauhin Chanyeol kaya gini. Dia udah terbiasa sama kehadiran Chanyeol disetiap hari-harinya.

TOK TOK TOK TOK

CKLEK

"Baek, gue boleh masuk kaga?"

Baekhyun yang lagi nyetrika baju dikamarnya langsung noleh pas pintu kamarnya dibuka dari luar.

"Masuk aja mbak."

Seulgi nyengir ngedengernya, dia langsung duduk diranjangnya Baekhyun. "Gue ganggu gak? Gue pengen minta bantuan elu nih Baek."

"Bantuan opo toh mbak?"

"Elu bisa make up kaga? Make upin gue dong Baek, gue ada janji kencan nih ntar malem."

"Make up tuh dandan kan ya? Kalo cuma dandan doang sih insya Allah aku bisa mbak, emang mbak Seulgi mau kencan sama siapa?"

Seulgi tersenyum. "Sama bang Chanyeol."

DEG

Baekhyun langsung diem, mas Chanyeol kencan sama mbak Seulgi? Baekhyun gak salah denger kan?

"Gue udah nyiapin makan malem romantis buat ntar malem, gue pengen keliatan cantik aja di depan bang Chanyeol, bang Chanyeol pan demennya ama cewek yang cantik, feminim, lemah lembut, yang pinter dandan, yang cewek banget dah pokoknya. Lu tau sendiri Baek gue ini cewek tomboy, gue kaga pinter dandan. Makanya elu bantuin gue ya? Bantuin gue supaya jadi cewek yang cantik di depan bang Chanyeol entar. Pasti gue kasih komisi ko, elu kaga usah khawatir."

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung, kenapa hatinya berasa resah bener ya ngedenger Chanyeol mau kencan ama Seulgi? Kaya ada perasaan gak rela gitu.

"Elu mau bantuin gw kan Baek?"

Baekhyun ngangguk sambil senyum tipis. "Iya aku pasti bantuin ko mbak, mbak Seulgi ndak usah khawatir."

"Yes! Gw tau lu pasti gak akan ngecewain gw Baek, makasih banyak ya." kata Seulgi yang keliatan bahagia banget.

"Sama-sama mbak."

.

.

.

"Elu mengapah sih bang? Belajar ngaji ko kayanya gak fokus mulu, Lu lagi ada masalah?

Chanyeol ngehela nafas pelan. "Sorry Hun, kayanya gw kaga bisa ngaji dulu sekarang. Pikiran gw lagi kacau."

Udah sekitar setengah jam lebih Chanyeol belajar ngaji dirumahnya Sehun tapi dia kaga bisa fokus sama sekali. Pikirannya bener-bener kacau gara-gara kejadian dua minggu yang lalu.

"Ada apaan lagi sih bang? Hidup lu perasaan sekarang kebanyakan drama banget."

"Jadi gini, 2 mingguan yang lalu gw udah ngelakuin dosa besar. Gw u-udah ny-yipok Baekhyun." kata Chanyeol sambil tergagap malu.

"Nyipok apaan maksudnya?"

"Nyipok Hun, gw nyium Baekhyun kemaren."

Sehun keliatan kaget banget ngedengernya. "Demi apa? Begimana ceritanya?"

"Lagi itu gw sengaja nyamperin Baekhyun yang lagi duduk sendirian di teras belakang rumah, elu tau sendiri kan teras belakang rumah emang sepi, baba ama emak juga jarang kesono. Udah gitu tempatnya juga gelap, yaudah tuh gw duduk disono nemenin dia sekalian madang (makan). Kita ngobrol panjang kali lebar, ngalor ngidul kesonoh kemarih, tiba-tiba pas dia lagi madang kepiting, gw liat ada noda kecap yang nempel dibibirnya. Yaudah dong gw inisiatip buat ngebersihin bibirnya. Awalnya gw biasa aja Hun, tapi pas tangan gw megang bibirnya, deg. Jantung gw mulai berdetak kagak normal. Itu bibir lembut bener udah kaya tape basi, kayanya enak banget gitu kalo dikenyot. Pikiran gw udah ngelayang kemana-mana dah Hun, udah kaga waras gw waktu itu. Gw liat Baekhyun nya juga diem aja, mana mukanya mulus bener kan udah kaya apaan tau, ya makin hilang akal aja gw Hun. Kaga tau ada setan darimana tau-tau gw udah nyium bibirnya Baekhyun aja, gw udah nyiapin diri kalo Baekhyun bakalan nabok gw, tapi gak taunya Baekhyun cuma diem aja. Yaudah, makin nekat lah gw, gw isep tuh bibir ampe Baekhyun ngedesah. Dan yang paling bikin gw kaget Baekhyun juga ngebales ciuman gw Hun, dia malah meluk gw sambil ngejambakin rambut gw. Makin gila aja tuh gw, gw dorong badannya ampe bebaring di lantai sambil terus gw cium. Gw isep, gw kenyot juga sekalian gw masukin lidah gw kedalem mulutnya. Abis itu gw turun kelehernya, gw cupang tuh banyak banget disono. Tangan gw juga udah ngegerayang kemana bae Hun, ampir aja gw buka kancing dasternya Baekhyun tapi syukur alhamdulillah gw sadar detik itu juga. Gw minta maaf ama Baekhyun, terus abis itu gw langsung lari kedalem rumah."

Sehun cengo luar biasa ngedengernya, ini Chanyeol pea apa gimana ya? Dia 'begituan' di belakang rumah emak ama baba, gimana kalo ketahuan baba? Bisa-bisa dibacok lagi entar.

"Malam itu ampir aja Baekhyun gw ent*t, makin kesini rasanya makin susah aja buat ngontrol nafsu gw kalo lagi di deket Baekhyun. Bawaannya pengen gw ew* mulu tuh cewek, kalo aja waktu itu Baekhyun kaga mohon-mohon ama gw buat gak gw ew* mungkin sekarang Baekhyun udah kaga perawan lagi."

"Itu tuh pentingnya elu belajar agama, kalo elu ngerti soal agama insya Allah yang kaya begituan kaga bakalan kejadian. Selama elu belum halal ama Baekhyun mah usahain jangan ampe berduaan doang soalnya yang ketiganya pasti setan."

"Iya elu bener sih Hun, gw juga nyesel banget udah ngelakuin itu ama Baekhyun. Ngerasa bejat banget gw jadi cowok. Tapi.. Kalo boleh jujur sih itu dosa paling nikmat yang pernah gw lakuin, nikmatnya ngelebihin nikmat coli. Bibir ama lehernya aja udah seenak gitu gimana t*ket ama mem*knya? Gurih kali ya?"

Sehun ketawa ngedengernya. "Dasar pea lu, m*mek gurih emang lu kira cimol? Nyesel ko setengah-setengah sih bang."

"Ya abis gimana Hun, enak banget sih. Elu juga kan cowok, pasti elu tau lah apa yang gw rasain."

"Terus Baekhyun nya gimana? Marah kaga ama elu?"

"Kayanya sih enggak dah, gw nya aja yang malah ngejauhin dia."

"Ngejauhin begimana?"

"Ya ngejauhin, dia nanya gw cuekin, dia bikinin gw makanan kaga gw makan. Canggung gw Hun, malu."

"Malu mengapah?"

"Malu lah, gw udah ngelecehin dia. Ngerasa bersalah gw tiap kali ngeliat dia."

"Harusnya lu jangan ngejauhin dia bang, kalo gw jadi elu sih gw bakalan terus minta maaf sama dia sekalian mastiin dia marah apa kaga sama gw. Kalo elu ngejauhin gini malah kesannya kaya elu emang niat ngelecehin dia doang."

Chanyeol diem, apa iya ya?

"Kalo kata gw sih mending elu cepet-cepet halalin Baekhyun bang, buat meminimalisir supaya kejadian kaya kemaren kaga keulang lagi. Kalo udah halal kan mau lu ent*t sepuas lu juga kaga bakalan jadi dosa."

"Setelah kejadian kemaren emang lu pikir Baekhyun mau gw kawinin? Kalo gw jadi Baekhyun sih pasti ogah." kata Chanyeol yang udah pesimis duluan.

"Ya siapa tau aja Baekhyun mau, kemarin lu cium aja dia kaga nolak pan? Ada kemungkinan Baekhyun juga suka sama elu bang, kalo Baekhyun kaga demen ama elu, mungkin kepala lu udah ditempeleng kali ama dia. Tapi kenyataannya kan Baekhyun kaga ngelakuin itu, dia malah menikmati apa yang udah elu lakuin, ampe ngedesah segala lagi."

Chanyeol baru ngeh, iya juga ya, kalo emang Baekhyun kaga demen ama dia kenapa Baekhyun diem aja pas dia cipok kemaren?

"Coba aja bang, lu lamar bae-bae. Yang penting kan niat lu bener pengen nikahin Baekhyun, bukan buat macem-macem. Gw sih yakin Baekhyun bakalan nerima elu."

Chanyeol termenung, ngebayangin Baekhyun jadi istrinya aja Chanyeol udah seneng banget, gimana kalo mereka beneran kawin? Tapi Chanyeol gak yakin kalo harus ngelamar Baekhyun. Masalahnya tuh cewek mau apa kagak?

.

.

.

Jam udah nunjukin pukul 7 malam, Baekhyun duduk sendirian diruang tamu sambil nungguin Seulgi yang lagi ganti baju. Baekhyun udah bantu ngedandanin Seulgi sampe ngebantu milihin gaun yang cocok buat Seulgi di Ramayana tadi.

CKLEK

"Assalamualaikum.. "

"Wa'alaikumsalam mas.. "

DEG

Chanyeol langsung diem, dia agak kaget pas ngeliat Baekhyun duduk di ruang tamu sendirian.

"Mas udah pulang?"

"U-udah neng."

"Gimana tadi belajar ngajinya?"

"L-lancar kok." kata Chanyeol sambil nunduk, ia kaga berani natep Baekhyun langsung. Malu.

"Bang Chanyeol.. "

Chanyeol langsung noleh pas ngedenger Seulgi manggilin dia, seketika itu Chanyeol cengo, Seulgi pake gaun warna biru cantik banget, rambutnya dia urai panjang, Seulgi juga keliatan pake make up. Chanyeol ampe pangling ngeliatnya.

"Kita makan diluar yuk bang, gw udah mesen meja di restorannya koh Yifan."

Diem-diem Baekhyun ngelirik Chanyeol, dalem hati dia berharap banget Chanyeol nolak ajakannya Seulgi.

"Baba ama emak kemana Seul?"

"Mak Dara ama baba Donghae lagi kerumah sakit, nengokin pak rt yang abis kecelakaan."

Chanyeol diem, kalo Seulgi pergi keluar, emak babanya juga kaga ada dirumah berarti dia cuma berdua doang dong ama Baekhyun? Ah kaga dah, daripada beduaan doang ama Baekhyun mendingan dia pegih madang aja ama Seulgi di restoran koh Yifan ama cici Tao.

"Yaudah dah ayo, gw juga laper belon madang daritadi."

Baekhyun seketika kecewa, Chanyeol beneran mau kencan sama Seulgi.

Seulgi keliatan seneng banget. "Yaudah, cus ah otw."

Seulgi ngegandeng tangan Chanyeol sambil jalan keluar rumah, sesekali Chanyeol ngelirik Baekhyun yang duduk diem aja dikursi ruang tamu.

"Baekhyun tolong jaga rumah ya, makasih loh udah ngedandanin gue malem ini."

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung. "Iya sama-sama mbak."

Seulgi tersenyum. "Yaudah yuk bang."

Baekhyun cuma bisa ngeliatin mereka pergi ninggalin rumah sambil gandengan tangan dari jendela rumah. Baekhyun nangis, Baekhyun gak tau kenapa dia nangis ngeliat Chanyeol digandeng ama cewek laen kaya gitu. Tapi yang pasti Baekhyun ngerasa gak rela banget ngeliatnya.

.

.

.

"Jadi kalo kata bude aku ini suka sama mas Chanyeol?"

Luna ngangguk. "Iya, kamu suka ama mas Chanyeol."

Karena Baekhyun bosen sendirian dirumah, cewek bert*ket gede itu minta bude Luna buat nemenin dia dirumah. Udah setengah jam ini Baekhyun curhat tentang Chanyeol.

"Kalo ngedenger cerita kamu barusan bude bisa nyimpulin kalo kamu emang suka sama mas Chanyeol. Mas Chanyeol masuk kriteria cowok kesukaan kamu, udah gitu kamu juga diem aja pas mas Chanyeol nyium kamu, kamu juga nangis ngeliat mas Chanyeol jalan sama cewek lain. Itu udah jelas banget loh ndok, kamu suka sama mas Chanyeol."

Baekhyun diem, dia udah gak bisa nyangkal lagi. Mungkin emang bener kalo dia udah jatuh cinta sama mas Chanyeol. Baekhyunnya aja yang terus-terusan ngelak.

"Tapi bude marah loh ndok sama kamu, kalopun kamu suka sama mas Chanyeol, kamu ndak bisa bersikap murahan kaya gitu. Harusnya kamu nolak pas mas Chanyeol nyium kamu, sekalian tampar aja kalo perlu. Bukannya malah pasrah."

"Iya bude, aku tau aku salah. Aku bener-bener minta maaf. Waktu itu aku khilaf."

"Yaudah, jangan diulangi lagi ya ndok."

Baekhyun ngangguk. "Nggeh bude, Baekhyun janji."

"Yowes, sini peluk bude dulu."

Baekhyun senyum, dia langsung meluk budenya itu erat.

"Keponakan bude sekarang udah gede ya, udah bisa ngerasain cinta. Jangan galau-galauan terus ya ndok." kata Luna sambil ngusap rambut Baekhyun lembut.

Baekhyun tersenyum ngedengernya, tempat terbaik buat berkeluh kesah emang cuma keluarga sendiri. Baekhyun seneng bisa ngeluarin semua unek-uneknya sama bude Luna. Baekhyun lega, dia udah tau jawabannya. Baekhyun gak bakalan nyangkal lagi, Baekhyun gak bakal nyangkal kalo dia emang udah jatuh cinta sama mas Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Baekhyun kebangun jam 3 pagi, karena gak bisa tidur lagi, cewek montok itu mutusin buat sholat tahajjud aja. Pas jalan keluar kamar Baekhyun gak sengaja ngeliat Chanyeol lagi pelukan sama Seulgi dikamarnya. Baekhyun nyoba ngintip dari celah pintu kamar Chanyeol yang agak kebuka, Baekhyun gak bisa ngedenger apa yang mereka omongin tapi Baekhyun ngeliat Seulgi nangis dan Chanyeol nya terus nenangin Seulgi.

Baekhyun sedih ngeliatnya, siapa sih yang bakalan tahan ngeliat cowok yang lu demen pelukan ama cewek lain? Gak ada kan pasti? Itu juga yang Baekhyun rasain sekarang, dia gak rela mas Chanyeol nya dipeluk cewek lain tapi dia juga gak punya hak buat ngelarang Chanyeol. Cemceman bukan, bini bukan selingkuhan juga bukan.

Baekhyun cuma bisa nelen sakitnya sendirian doang, mungkin Seulgi ama Chanyeol emang beneran mau nikah, dan kalo itu beneran terjadi, Baekhyun harus bener-bener nyiapin hati mulai dari sekarang.

Karna gak kuat ngeliat si mas caplang pelukan ama cewek laen, Baekhyun akhirnya mutusin buat jalan ke dapur sambil nangis sendirian disana. Yang tadinya pengen ngambil wudhu buat sholat malah kaga jadi gara-gara dia udah keburu mewek duluan.

"Hiks.. Ya Allah kenapa hati aku sakit banget? Hati aku sakit ngeliat mas Chanyeol pelukan sama mbak Seulgi. Aku ndak kuat ngeliatnya hiks. Aku sayang sama mas Chanyeol, aku cinta sama mas Chanyeol ya Allah hiks."

"Neng.. "

DEG

Baekhyun langsung diem, tubuhnya kaku udah kaya patung. Suara Chanyeol dibelakangnya bener-bener udah kaya suara petir di siang bolong.

"Neng Baekhyun."

Baekhyun neguk ludahnya kasar, sejak kapan mas Chanyeol ada dibelakang dia? Apa dia udah ngedenger semuanya ya? Ya Allah, gimana dong ini?

Baekhyun pelan-pelan ngebalik, Chanyeol beneran berdiri dibelakang dia sambil megang gelas.

"M-mas Chanyeol nga-ngapain disitu? Udah daritadi?"

Chanyeol diem selama beberapa saat sambil natep Baekhyun dalem banget. Diliatin kaya gitu malah bikin Baekhyun jadi tambah grogi. Sumpah sih ini mah, Chanyeol pasti udah ngedenger semuanya.

"Mas haus, mas mau ngambil minum."

"O-oh gitu, yaudah kalo gitu. A-aku permisi, mau sholat tahajjud dulu." Baekhyun langsung jalan cepet mau balik lagi ke kamar, tapi pas dia ngelewatin Chanyeol, tangannya langsung ditahan sama si mas caplang.

Baekhyun makin deg-degan aja jadinya, dia natep Chanyeol kemudian. "L-lepasin tangan aku mas."

"Mas gak salah denger kan neng? Tadi kamu bilang kamu suka sama mas, kamu cinta sama mas. Mas gak lagi mimpi kan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil natep Baekhyun intens.

Baekhyun neguk ludahnya kasar, gimana ini? Baekhyun udah gak bisa ngehindar lagi.

"Kenapa diem aja neng? Mas gak salah denger kan tadi?" kata Chanyeol sambil megangin pundak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun nutup matanya erat sambil ngangguk pelan. "I-iya mas, a-aku suka sama mas, aku sayang sama mas, aku cinta sama mas hiks. Maafin aku mas, ndak seharusnya seorang pembantu kaya aku naksir sama majikan kaya mas. Aku tau aku udah lancang mas, aku minta maaf hiks."

Baekhyun nangis, dia bener-bener nangis karena ngerasa gak pantes udah jatuh cinta sama majikannya sendiri. Baekhyun ngerasa dia udah lancang banget.

GREEPP

DEG

Diluar dugaan, Chanyeol justru meluk Baekhyun erat banget, dia seneng. Sumpah demi apapun Chanyeol seneng banget, perasaan dia ke Baekhyun ternyata kaga bertepuk sebelah tangan. Baekhyun juga suka sama dia, Baekhyun cinta sama dia. Dan demi kolornya Sehun yang jarang dicuci, Chanyeol seneeeeeng luar biasa malem ini.

Chanyeol ngelepas pelukannya, dia natep Baekhyun dalem banget. "Mas juga sayang sama kamu neng, mas cinta sama kamu. Dari pertama neng kemari mas udah ngerasa tertarik sama neng, mas seneng kamu juga punya perasaan yang sama kaya mas."

Sekarang giliran Baekhyun yang dibikin kaget, bener apa kata bude Luna kalo mas Chanyeol ternyata emang beneran suka sama dia. Gatau deh Baekhyun harus seneng apa enggak sekarang.

"Tapi bukannya mas udah pacaran sama mbak Seulgi?"

"Siapa yang bilang?"

"Tadi mas ngapain pelukan sama mbak Seulgi dikamar?"

"Tadi Seulgi ke kamar mas buat nyatain perasaan dia sama mas, dia bilang dia udah suka sama mas dari dulu. Dia pengen jadi pacarnya mas tapi mas bilang mas gak bisa. Makanya itu Seulgi nangis sampe akhirnya mas mutusin buat meluk dia, mas meluk dia kaga ada maksud apa-apa neng, mas cuma pengen nenangin Seulgi doang. Mas udah terlanjur sayang ama cewek lain dan cewek laen itu kamu neng, mas gak bisa jatuh cinta ama cewek laen selain kamu. Mas bener-bener sayang sama kamu neng, mas cinta sama kamu."

Muka Baekhyun berubah merah gara2 Chanyeol ngomong begitu, bener-bener deh, kok Baekhyun seneng banget ya ngedengernya?

"Tapi mas kenapa baru bilang ke aku sekarang? Kenapa ndak bilang dari dulu?"

"Mas gak berani neng, pertemuan kita pan awalnya aja udah kaga enak, belum lagi kejadian-kejadian laen yang bikin malu kalo kita bahas. Mas takut kamu makin ilpil nantinya, makanya mas nunggu waktu yang tepat."

Baekhyun tersenyum ngedengernya, aduh gatau lagi deh ya. Demi apapun Baekhyun lagi bahagia banget sekarang dan itu semua karena mas Chanyeol.

"Neng, kamu mau kan pacaran sama mas?" tanya Chanyeol sambil natep Baekhyun intens.

Baekhyun diem selama beberapa detik terus ngegeleng pelan. "Ndak mas, aku ndak mau."

Senyum diwajah Chanyeol langsung ilang detik itu juga. "Kenapa? Tadi katanya eneng suka sama mas?"

"Aku emang suka sama mas, tapi aku ndak mau kalo diajak pacaran."

Chanyeol diem, dia masih kaga ngerti apa maksudnya Baekhyun.

"Aku ndak mau jadi pacarnya mas, aku maunya jadi istrinya mas." kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Chanyeol kaget banget ngedengernya. "J-jadi istrinya mas? M-maksudnya neng mau nikah sama mas?"

Baekhyun ngangguk. "Pinang aku dengan bismillah mas."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hai hai Neng Baekhyun sama Mas Chanyeol is back ~

Udah lumayan lama ya dari terakhir kali update, semoga masih ada yang nungguin ff ini dan semoga aja ceritanya gak semakin bikin boring wkwk.

Author tunggu respon kalian buat ff ini, abis baca, jangan lupa klik tombol review ya :v

Berhubung beberapa hari lagi udah mau bulan puasa, author mungkin bakalan agak susah buat update chapter selanjutnya soalnya kan ff ini ratednya M, takutnya kalo diupdate pas kaliannya lagi puasa malah gak berkah puasanya. Updatenya palingan malem abis buka puasa :v

Udah deh segitu aja dulu, kalo chapter ini yang reviewnya banyak, author janji sehari sebelum puasa author bakalan update lagi :v

See you in the next chap ~

Bye Bye :*


	9. Chapter 9

Rumah keluarga Park bener-bener dibikin heboh pagi ini, Dara ama Donghae keliatan kaget sekaligus bahagia bener pas si berang-berang Zimbabwe minta restu ama mereka buat ngawinin Baekhyun.

"Ini baba kaga salah denger pan Yeol? Elu beneran mau ngawinin Baekhyun?" kata si baba sambil ngeliatin anak sulungnya.

Chanyeol nyengir ngedengernya. "Iya ba, Chanyeol beneran mau ngawinin Baekhyun. Chanyeol pengen minta restu dari emak ama baba."

Baekhyun yang duduk disampingnya Chanyeol cuma bisa senyum malu-malu pas Chanyeol ngomong begitu, apalagi sekarang Chanyeol lagi megang tangannya erat.

Dara ama Donghae ngelirik tangan Chanyeol yang lagi megangin tangan Baekhyun, mereka makin kaget aja ngeliatnya.

"Bentar deh, ini begimana ceritanya sih? Mengapah tiba-tiba banget kek begini? Elu kaga ngehamilin Baekhyun duluan kan Yeol?"

Chanyeol ama Baekhyun langsung ngebuletin mata mereka kaget ngedenger omongannya mak Dara.

"Bujug dah, emak mengapah bisa mikir begitu sih? Chanyeol kaga sebejat itu kali mak. Baekhyun kaga hamil, Chanyeol juga kaga ngehamilin Baekhyun, Chanyeol emang beneran niat mau ngawinin Baekhyun, seriusan dah."

Baekhyun ngangguk setuju. "Iya bu, aku ndak hamil ko. Mas Chanyeol emang beneran mau nikahin aku, kita emang beneran mau nikah."

"Kenapa mendadak banget neng? Emak ama baba ampe kaget ngedengernya juga."

"Iya emang mendadak sih bu, tapi Baekhyun udah yakin buat nikah sama mas Chanyeol, Baekhyun mau jadi istrinya mas Chanyeol. Baekhyun yakin mas Chanyeol bisa jadi imam yang baik buat aku."

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil ngeliatin Baekhyun, demi k*ntolnya Sehun yang banyak dakinya itu Chanyeol seneeeeeng luar biasa. Impiannya buat bisa mempersunting si cewek kemayu dari Klaten ini cuma tinggal selangkah lagi, Chanyeol beneran udah gak sabar banget.

"Chanyeol juga udah yakin buat nikah ama Baekhyun. Chanyeol yakin bisa jadi suami yang baik buat Baekhyun. Kita udah sama-sama saling suka makanya itu kita mutusin buat langsung nikah, daripada pacaran dulu kan yang ada ntar malah jadi dosa."

Dara ngehela nafas ngedengernya. "Sebenernya sih emak ngerasa agak kecepatan Yeol, bukan berarti emak kaga demen ama Baekhyun, emak sayang ama Baekhyun, emak juga seneng kalo Baekhyun jadi mantu emak. Tapi emak pengennya kalian ngejalanin dulu aja, ntar kalo udah bener-bener cocok baru kalian nikah, nikah kan bukan buat maen-maen Yeol, emak takutnya pernikahan kalian kaga bakalan tahan lama kalo ngambil keputusannya asal-asalan kaya begini."

"Apa yang diomongin Chanyeol itu ada benernya juga Dar, kalo menurut abang malah bagus si Chanyeol ada niatan buat langsung ngawinin Baekhyun. Kalo pacaran dulu takutnya mereka kebablasan pan kita2 juga yang nanggung dosa. Abang liat Chanyeol kayanya serius ama Baekhyun, lagian kita juga udah kenal ama Baekhyun. Dia cewek baik-baik jadi gak mungkin lah kalo dia ngehianatin Chanyeol. Namanya orang nikah kaga ada yang tau bisa tahan ampe kapan, yang pacarannya lama tapi pas nikah cuma tahan setahun dua tahun juga banyak. Kaga ada jaminan rumah tangga Chanyeol ama Baekhyun bakalan awet kalo mereka pacaran dulu. Mending kita restuin aja Dar, Chanyeol juga kan umurnya udah mateng, kalo ditunda lagi keburu kadaluarsa ntar."

"Iya juga sih bang, yaudah deh. Emak restuin kalian bedua." kata mak Dara yang setuju ama omongan lakinya.

Chanyeol ama Baekhyun natep mak Dara sambil tersenyum seneng. "Seriusan mak? Emak serius mau ngerestuin kita?"

Dara ikutan senyum. "Iya emak restuin."

"Alhamdulillahirabbilalamin, makasih mak, makasih banyak." kata Chanyeol sambil nyium tangan emaknya.

"Makasih ya bu, udah mau nerima Baekhyun." kata Baekhyun yang juga ikutan nyium tangan mak Dara.

"Iya sama-sama, emak doa'in semoga kalian awet sampe kakek nenek."

"Amin, baba gimana? Baba juga ngerestuin kita kan?"

"Iya baba juga restuin." kata Donghae sambil tersenyum.

"Alhamdulillah, makasih ba." Chanyeol ama Baekhyun juga nyium tangannya baba Donghae.

"Tapi inget Yeol, elu harus jadi laki yang baik buat bini lu entar. Jangan abis manis sepah dibuang, kalo elu sampe nyakitin Baekhyun, elu bakalan berhadepan langsung ama baba."

Chanyeol senyum. "Iya ba, Chanyeol janji."

"Ngomong-ngomong neng, eneng ko bisa demen sih ama anak ibu? Si Chanyeol pan jorok bener neng, jarang ganti kolor lagi. Emang eneng mau?"

Chanyeol melotot kaget ngedenger omongan emaknya, apaan sih? Ko emaknya malah ngomongin masalah kolor. Dari masalah kawinan nyambung2 ke kolor apa hubungannya coba?

Baekhyun ketawa ngedengernya. "Aku sayang sama mas Chanyeol apa adanya ko bu, nanti kalo aku udah sah jadi istrinya mas Chanyeol, aku bakalan rajin ngingetin mas Chanyeol buat ganti kolor. Aku bakalan ngurusin mas Chanyeol sampe ndak jorok lagi."

Chanyeol antara malu sama seneng ngedengernya. Diurusin sama Baekhyun? Duh, Chanyeol jadi makin gak sabar aja rasanya.

"Syukur deh kalo gitu." kata Dara sambil senyum seneng.

"Kalo kamu nikah sama Chanyeol ntar anak kamu jadi siluman berang-berang emang mau neng?" kata Donghae ikutan nimpalin.

"Baba apaan sih nanyanya." kata Chanyeol yang kesel banget babanya nanya begitu.

Baekhyun ketawa lagi ngedengernya. "Ndak apa-apa ko pak, kalo berang-berangnya seganteng mas Chanyeol sih aku rela punya anak siluman berang-berang."

BLUSSH

Muka Chanyeol langsung merah parah ngedengernya. Chanyeol kaga nyangka ternyata Baekhyun pinter ngegombal juga.

"Cieeeeee aduh so sweet bener sih kalian, muka Chanyeol ampe merah begitu hahaha." Dara ketawa ngakak ngeliat muka anaknya.

"Bae-bae elu terbang lagi Yeol haha." kata Donghae yang ikutan ngakak.

Muka Chanyeol makin merah aja digodain begitu sama ema babanya, Baekhyun yang ngeliatnya juga ikutan ketawa. Cewek bert*ket gede itu seneng banget udah dapet restu dari orangtuanya Chanyeol, sekarang tinggal minta restu aja sama bude Yuri. Semoga budenya itu ngerestuin hubungan mereka juga.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun.. "

Baekhyun yang baru aja selesai sholat dzuhur tersenyum ramah pas seulgi manggilin dia, cewek cakep yang agak tomboy itu langsung nyamperin Baekhyun yang lagi duduk diranjang kamarnya.

"Ada apa toh mbak?"

"Gw kesini mau ngobrol aja sih sama lu." kata Seulgi sambil duduk disampingnya Baekhyun.

"Selamet ya Baek, elu bentar lagi bakalan resmi jadi bini nya bang Chanyeol."

Baekhyun senyum. "Iya mbak makasih."

"Gw mau jujur sama elu Baek, sebenernya gw udah demen ama bang Chanyeol dari dulu. Gw kaga pernah bisa ngelirik cowok lain selain bang Chanyeol. Bahkan waktu gw pindah ke Jakarta pun yang ada dipikiran gw cuma bang Chanyeol doang."

Baekhyun diem ngedengernya, sebenernya sih dia ngerasa agak bersalah karena udah ngerebut bang Chanyeol dari mbak Seulgi, gak bisa disebut ngerebut juga sih sebenernya, tapi tetep aja Baekhyun ngerasa gak enak.

"Bang Chanyeol itu orangnya pecicilan, dia kaga bisa diem, demen becanda, jorok, kadang-kadang kelakuannya malah kaya anak autis. Tapi satu hal yang paling gw demen dari bang Chanyeol itu dia orangnya tulus. Dia bukan tipikal cowok yang munapik, dia orang yang apa adanya banget dan itu yang bikin gw susah buat ngelupain dia." kata Seulgi sambil tersenyum.

"Jujur gw iri banget sama lo, gw yang udah dari kecil ngejar cintanya bang Chanyeol aja kaga pernah dapet, sedangkan elo yang baru masuk ke kehidupannya bang Chanyeol aja udah sukses ngedapetin hatinya. Serius gw iri banget sama lo Baek."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil ngedengernya.

"Tapi gw tetep ikut bahagia ngeliat lo sama bang Chanyeol, seenggaknya bang Chanyeol bisa ngedapetin cewek yang emang bener-bener tepat buat dia meskipun cewek itu bukan gw."

"Makasih ya mbak, aku juga berharap semoga mbak bisa ngedapetin lanang yang lebih dari mas Chanyeol."

"Amin, tolong bahagiain abang gw ya Baek. Gw yakin bang Chanyeol cuma bisa bahagia sama lo, mungkin abis ini gw bakalan balik lagi ke Jakarta."

Baekhyun agak kaget ngedengernya. "Loh kenapa mbak? Mas Chanyeol bilang katanya mbak mau nyari kerja disini."

"Ya tadinya sih gitu, cuman kayanya kalo gw tinggal disini terus yang ada gw kaga bisa move on. Kan kaga pantes kalo gw masih ngarepin calon lakinya orang."

"Aku jadi ngerasa ndak enak loh mbak."

"Gausah ngerasa gitu, gw udah ikhlas ko, seriusan deh. Tapi elu mesti inget Baek, elu jangan pernah nyakitin apalagi ninggalin abang gw. Karena kalo elu sampe ngelakuin itu, gw yang bakalan ngerebut Chanyeol dari lu."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Iya mbak, aku janji."

"Yaudah, kita pelukan dulu dong biar gak slek.. "

Baekhyun ketawa ngedengernya, dia langsung meluk Seulgi erat banget. Syukur alhamdulillah mbak Seulgi mau ngerti dan ikutan seneng sama hubungannya Baekhyun ama mas Chanyeol.

"Makasih banyak ya mbak, makasiiiih banget.."

"Sama-sama Baek, langgeng terus ya ampe kakek nenek."

.

.

.

"Hah? Seriusan elu mau kawin ama Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol ngangguk sambil nyengir kuda, abis dari bengkel Chanyeol langsung dateng ke toko buahnya Sehun buat nyampein berita bahagia ini.

"Si Baekhyun matanya dikencingin cicak kali ya, mau-mau aja nikah ama abang."

"Sembarangan banget lu kalo ngomong, lu kira gw sejelek itu apa." kata Chanyeol yang kesel ngedenger omongan adeknya.

Sehun ketawa ngakak. "Gimana ceritanya bang? Ko ujug-ujug (tiba-tiba) elu mau kawin aja? Baekhyun kaga bunting duluan pan?"

"Ya kaga lah gile aja lu, Baekhyun nya sendiri yang bilang kalo dia demen ama gw, pas gw tanya dia mau kaga pacaran ama gw, dia bilang kaga mau, dia mau nya langsung gw kawinin aja. Pinang aku dengan bismillah mas, begitu katanya Hun. Begimana gw kaga kembang kempis sih ngedengernya hahaha."

"Preeet lu kira Rosa ama Pasha Ungu pinang aku dengan bismillah haha." kata Sehun yang ikutan ngakak.

"Serah lu dah, mau Rossa kek mau Pasha Ungu kek mau Dijjah Yellow kek bodo amat, yang penting gw jadi kawin hahaha."

"Terus tanggepan emak ama baba gimana?"

"Mereka udah setuju, mereka malah seneng banget bakal jadi mertuanya Baekhyun."

"Terus budenya Baekhyun?"

"Gw belum sempet ngasih tau sih, tapi ntar katanya Baekhyun bakalan ngasih tau budenya, mudah-mudahan sih budenya juga setuju."

Sehun ngangguk. "Terus elu udah nyiapin apa aja buat nikahan ntar?"

Ngedenger itu Chanyeol langsung nyengir kuda. "Kalo soal itu mah kaga usah ditanya Hun, gw udah nyiapin banyak gaya buat tempur pas malem pertama ntar. Doggy style, women on top, enam sembilan, semuanya bakalan gw praktekin."

Sehun cengo parah ngedengernya. "Maap ya bang, elu pe'a apa gimana ya?"

"Hah? Maksudnya?"

"Elu mau kawin ama Baekhyun apa kawin ama cabe-cabean bojong kenyot? Yakali elu mau kawin tapi yang elu siapin cuma posisi ng*ntot nya doang, otak elu ngegeser apa begimana sih?"

Chanyeol diem, emang dia salah ngomong ya? Kalo udah nikah kan udah pasti ng*ntot dong, kaga salah pan kalo Chanyeol udah persiapan dari sekarang?

"Lah terus gw mesti nyiapin apaan lagi Hun?"

"Ya elu siapin buat kawinan elu ntar, elu siapin mas kawin, elu siapin duit buat hajatannya sama elu nyiapin rumah buat lu tinggalin ama Baekhyun nanti."

Oh iya, Chanyeol baru inget kesitu. Gara-gara kesenengan mau kawin ama Baekhyun dia jadi lupa kalo kawin itu bukan cuma urusan selangkangan doang.

"Ngapain kawin kalo cuma pengen enaknya doang? Nikah itu bukan cuma masalah ng*we doang bang, banyak yang mesti elu pikirin. Kalo cuma mau ng*wenya doang mah cabe-cabean bojong kenyot elu kasih goceng juga udah pada ngangkang."

Chanyeol diem, apa yang dibilang adeknya itu bener banget emang. Kenapa dia kaga kepikiran ampe kesitu ya?

"Ya kalo masalah mas kawin ama hajatan segala macem mah gampang lah bisa diurus, soal rumah juga gw bisa tinggal dirumah baba dulu."

"Ya kaga bisa begitu lah bang, namanya orang udah nikah mah bagusnya misah dari orangtua biar bisa mandiri. Emang elu kaga malu apa umur udah mau 30 tapi masih ngumpet diketeknya emak?"

Chanyeol diem, bener sih emang..

"Udah deh kaga usah mikirin yang macem-macem dulu, sekarang yang penting tuh elu minta restu dulu dari budenya Baekhyun, percuma aja kalo lu udah nyiapin segala macem kalo kaga dapet restu mah."

Chanyeol ngangguk, jujur dia agak ragu, dia tau budenya Baekhyun kaga begitu demen ama dia. Kaga tau dah dia bakalan direstuin apa enggak.

.

.

.

"Saya mau minta restu buat nikah sama Baekhyun bude, saya harap bude mau ngerestuin."

3 hari kemudian, budenya Baekhyun langsung dateng ke Bogor setelah Baekhyun bilang kalo dia mau nikah sama lanang yang waktu itu ngintipin Baekhyun.

Sekarang dia udah ada dirumahnya bu Dara. Chanyeol, bu Dara sama pak Donghae duduk barengan di sofa ruang tamu sedangkan Baekhyun sama bude Yuri duduk di depannya.

"Kamu yakin mau nikahin Baekhyun? Memangnya kamu punya apa sampe berani ngelamar ponakanku?"

Baekhyun natep budenya itu kaget, dia gak nyangka budenya bakal nanya kaya begitu. Keluarga Park juga sama terkejutnya kaya Baekhyun, mbak Yuri ini orangnya kayanya frontal banget. Dara jadi khawatir kalo Chanyeol harus jadi mantunya dia.

"S-saya punya usaha bengkel sama kontrakan 22 pintu, bude gak usah khawatir. Saya bakalan ngebahagiain Baekhyun semampu saya. Saya sayang sama Baekhyun, saya tulus cinta sama ponakan bude."

Baekhyun tersenyum ngedengernya..

Yuri ngehela nafas. "Coba sekarang kamu baca ini." katanya sambil ngeluarin Al-Qur'an kecil dari dalem tasnya.

Chanyeol langsung diem, gimana nih? Dia kan belum lancar baca Al-Qur'an, orang iqra aja masih belum tamat.

Yuri nunjuk surat Al-baqarah ayat 1-5 dan nyuruh Chanyeol buat ngebacanya. Donghae ama Dara ngeliatin anaknya itu yang cuma bisa diem gak tau mesti ngapain. Mereka tau banget kalo Chanyeol pasti lagi kebingungan.

"Kenapa? Ndak bisa? Itu cuma ayat 1-5 loh, masa iya ndak bisa.. "

"Bude, udah dong jangan kaya gini, mas Chanyeol belum lancar baca Al-Qur'an nya." kata Baekhyun yang berusaha ngebujuk budenya.

"Umur udah tua tapi ndak bisa ngaji? Astaghfirullah mas, ndak bisa ngaji ko berani-beraninya ngelamar anak orang. Gimana sampeyan bisa jadi imam yang baik kalo ngaji aja ndak becus."

Chanyeol nunduk, sumpah dia malu banget.

"Anak saya emang belum bisa ngaji bu, tapi sekarang dia juga lagi belajar supaya bisa lancar baca Al-Qur'an nya."

"Umur segini ko masih belajar aja, harusnya si mas ini udah hatam Al-Qur'an sampe berkali-kali. Sekarang kalo dia nya aja ndak bisa ngaji gimana nanti kalo dia punya anak sama Baekhyun? Siapa yang bakal ngajarin mereka?"

Dara langsung bungkam, ini emang salah dia karena enggak keras sama Chanyeol dari kecil. Kalo aja dulu dia maksa Chanyeol buat belajar ngaji, Chanyeol pasti kaga bakalan jadi kaya gini.

"Kalo kaya gini caranya aku belum bisa ngasih restu, calon suaminya Baekhyun itu harus bisa ngaji sama rajin ibadah, aku ndak mau punya mantu yang jauh dari agama apalagi ndak bisa ngaji."

Chanyeol langsung ngedongak, dia natep budenya Baekhyun itu dengan tatapan panik. "Tolong kasih saya kesempatan lagi bude, saya janji bakalan berubah."

"Iya bude, tolong kasih mas Chanyeol kesempatan, aku yakin mas Chanyeol pasti bisa berubah kok." kata Baekhyun yang juga nyoba ikutan ngebujuk budenya.

Yuri ngehela nafasnya panjang. "Yowes aku kasih kamu waktu 3 minggu buat ngebuktiin ke aku kalo kamu bisa berubah. Dan satu lagi, kalo kamu emang bener-bener niat mau nikah sama ponakanku, kamu harus nyiapin uang 1 milyar buat mas kawinnya. Gimana?"

Chanyeol, Dara, Donghae ama Baekhyun keliatan kaget banget ngedenger syarat yang diajuin Yuri. Muka Chanyeol bahkan langsung keliatan pucet ngedengernya.

"Bude ngomong opo toh? Kenapa bude ngomong kaya gitu?" tanya Baekhyun yang keliatan shock banget.

"Bude ngelakuin ini demi kebaikan kamu ndok, udah deh mendingan kamu diem aja."

"Mas kawin 1 Milyar apa kaga keterlaluan ya bu? Uang segitu kan banyak banget, darimana anak saya bisa ngedapetin uang sebanyak itu?" kata Donghae yang ngerasa keberatan banget sama syarat yang diajuin Yuri.

"Ndak ada yang keterlaluan kalo menurut saya, ponakan saya itu cantik, dia sholehah, ayu, pinter masak dan masih perawan pula. Apa salahnya kalo saya minta imbalan yang setimpal buat ponakan saya? Kalo emang mas Chanyeol ndak mampu ya ndak usah nikah sekalian, gampang toh?"

Baekhyun nutup matanya erat, sumpah dia malu banget di depan Chanyeol sama orangtuanya.

"Gimana? Sanggup ndak sama syarat yang aku ajuin?"

Chanyeol ngehela nafasnya panjang. "Ya, saya sanggup."

Baekhyun natep calon suaminya itu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Subhanallah, Baekhyun ngerasa dia bener-bener diperjuangin sama mas Chanyeol. Dara yang ngedenger itu juga hampir aja nangis ngeliat anak sulungnya yang bener-bener niat buat bisa nikah sama Baekhyun.

"Bagus kalo gitu, aku kasih waktu 3 minggu. Kamu harus udah bisa lancar baca Al-Qur'an dan uang 1 milyar itu harus udah ada. Kalo ndak, ya terpaksa kamu harus ngebatalin rencana pernikahan kamu sama Baekhyun."

Chanyeol ngangguk. "Saya ngerti bude."

"Bagus, kalo begitu aku pamit dulu. Ayo Baekhyun, untuk sementara kamu harus ikut bude tinggal dirumahnya bude Luna."

"Aku ndak mau bude, aku mau tinggal disini."

"Ndak bisa, kamu harus ikut bude. Pokoknya sebelum mas Chanyeol bisa nepatin janjinya kamu ndak boleh tinggal disini." kata Yuri yang langsung narik Baekhyun secara paksa.

Baekhyun cuma bisa pasrah, dia nangis sambil ngeliatin mas Chanyeol yang cuma bisa nunduk lemes. Rasanya Baekhyun pengen banget meluk Chanyeol sambil nenangin dia.

.

.

.

"Udah ngapa Dar jangan nangis mulu."

Udah ampir setengah jam Dara terus-terusan nangis, Donghae udah berusaha nenangin bininya itu tapi kaga berhasil sama sekali. Dara ngerasa dadanya nyesek banget ngeliat nasib anak sulungnya yang kebangetan sial, mau kawin aja ada mulu halangannya.

"Udah apa mak jangan nangis mulu, Chanyeol sedih kalo ngeliat emak sedih."

Dara ngeliat anaknya itu sambil terus nangis. "Elu mau dapet duit 1 milyar darimana Yeol? Kenapa elu mau-mau aja sih nerima syaratnya bu Yuri?"

"Chanyeol yakin Chanyeol pasti bisa ko mak dapetin duit segitu dalem waktu 3 minggu."

"Elu mau kerja ampe kaki lu patah juga elu kaga bakalan bisa ngumpulin duit sebanyak itu, harusnya elu sadar Yeol elu cuma punya usaha bengkel ama kontrakan doang, segede-gedenya penghasilan elu kaga bakalan nyampe 1 milyar hiks."

Chanyeol ngegenggam tangan wanita yang udah ngelahirin dia ke dunia itu. "Emak kaga perlu khawatir, apapun bakal Chanyeol lakuin supaya bisa nikah sama Baekhyun. Chanyeol cuma minta do'a dari emak aja supaya urusan Chanyeol dipermudah sama Allah."

Dara makin sesenggukan aja jadinya, dia bener-bener kaga tega ngeliat anak yang sering dia nistain harus ngadepin cobaan kaya gini. Dara langsung meluk anaknya itu sambil nangis kenceng.

"Kaga usah lu minta juga emak mah bakalan selalu ngedoain elu Yeol, elu sama Sehun itu harta emak yang paling berharga. Emak selalu berdo'a buat kebahagiaan kalian berdua hiks."

Chanyeol balas meluk emaknya itu erat, Chanyeol lega, seberat apapun masalah yang dia hadepin bakalan jadi ringan kalo emaknya udah ngedoain dia, Chanyeol yakin urusan dia bakalan dipermudah selama emaknya masih mau ngedoain dia.

Donghae cuma bisa tersenyum ngeliat anak ama bininya pelukan, dia juga ikut berdo'a buat kebahagiaan anak-anaknya terutama Chanyeol yang lagi ditimpa musibah. Donghae yakin setiap masalah pasti ada jalan keluarnya dan Donghae yakin kalo Chanyeol bakalan bahagia sama Baekhyun kelak.

.

.

.

Chanyeol duduk sendirian dikamar sambil ngitung jumlah penghasilan dia dari bengkel sama kontrakan.

"Kontrakan sebulan 500 rebu, kalo dikali 22 pintu berarti sekitar 11 jutaan. Tapi kan belum tentu semuanya pada bayar, malah biasanya suka pada nunggak. Penghasilan dari bengkel paling gede sebulan 8 jutaan, itu pun kaga tentu, kalo lagi sepi kaya sekarang sebulan 2 juta juga belum tentu dapet."

Chanyeol keliatan frustasi banget, darimana dia bisa dapet duit 1 milyar dalem waktu 3 minggu? Kenapa susah banget sih mau nikahin Baekhyun aja?

Drrt.. Drrt.. Drrt..

Hp Chanyeol ngegeter, Chanyeol langsung ngambil hp itu dan ngeliat nama Baekhyun tertera di layar hp nya. Buru-buru cowok berk*ntol gede itu ngegeser tombol ijo dan ngedeketin hp nya ketelinga.

"Assalamualaikum Baek.. "

 _"Hiks."_

"Kenapa nangis Baek?"

 _"Aku ngerasa bersalah banget sama mas sama keluarga mas juga, aku ndak nyangka bude Yuri bakalan ngomong begitu sama mas."_

"Kamu gak usah ngerasa bersalah, kamu cantik wajar kalo butuh perjuangan lebih buat bisa ngedapetin kamu."

 _"Tapi aku tetep ngerasa ndak enak mas hiks aku bener-bener ngerasa bersalah."_

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Kamu gak usah ngerasa bersalah neng, ini semua bukan salah kamu. Mas gakpapa kok, kamu gak usah nangis lagi ya sayang. Gimanapun caranya mas bakalan secepetnya ngehalalin kamu."

 _"Hiks iya mas."_

"Yaudah, sekarang kamu tidur gih, istirahat."

 _"Iya mas, mas juga istirahat ya."_

"Iya neng."

 _"Assalamualaikum."_

"Waalaikumsalam."

PIIP

Chanyeol terdiam, apa mungkin malem ini dia bisa tidur?

.

.

.

"Elu bisa jelasin ke gw?"

Sehun duduk di warung nasi sambil ngeliatin abangnya yang duduk di depan dia. Sehun bener-bener kaga habis pikir, pagi ini rencananya dia mau ngurus surat buat bikin akta kelahiran Taeyeong ke kantor desa. Tapi behubung motornya lagi rusak, mobilnya juga masih diservice jadinya Sehun mutusin buat naek angkot. Tapi yang bener-bener bikin Sehun kaget itu pas dia nyetopin angkot, yang jadi supir angkotnya malah abangnya sendiri si berang-berang Zimbabwe. Sontak aja Sehun langsung narik abangnya itu ke ke warung nasi buat minta penjelasan.

Chanyeol narik nafasnya panjang. "Gw sekarang gawe jadi supir angkot juga Hun, buat nambah-nambahin penghasilan."

"Nambah-nambahin penghasilan? Emang elu lagi kaga ada duit?"

"Bukannya lagi kaga duit, tapi gw butuh modal tambahan buat ngawinin Baekhyun."

"Maksud lu?"

"Budenya Yuri minta mahar 1 milyar, gw cuma dikasih waktu 3 minggu buat ngumpulin duitnya."

"1 milyar? Yang bener lu bang?" kata Sehun yang kedengeran kaget banget.

Chanyeol ngangguk. "Makanya itu gw nyari kerjaan tambahan, penghasilan gw dari bengkel ama kontrakan kaga cukup sama sekali Hun masalahnya."

"Terus ini elu angkot dapet darimana?"

"Gw dapet minjem dari si Zico."

Sehun natep angkot warna biru jurusan Parung-Merdeka(nama tempat dikota bogor.) itu sambil ngehela nafasnya pelan.

"Penghasilan dari narik angkot paling berapa sih bang, belum lagi elu juga kudu bagi hasil ama si Zico juga pan? Kenapa elu kaga nyari gawean lain yang penghasilannya lebih gede? Kalo cuma narik angkot doang mah elu cuma dapet capeknya doang bang."

"Ya terus gw mesti nyari gawean apa lagi Hun? Gw cuma tamatan smk."

Sehun diem, bener juga sih emang. Lagian kalopun Chanyeol gawe ampe tulangnya rontok semua juga kaga bakalan dia bisa ngumpulin duit sebanyak itu cuma dalem waktu 3 minggu.

"Gw sih rencananya abis ini mau ngejual motor, gw kaga mungkin ngejual mobil soalnya mobil gw masih kredit."

"Jangan terlalu dipaksain bang, elu kan beli motor itu pake duit lu sendiri, masa iya udah susah payah elu dapetin mau elu jual gitu aja?"

Chanyeol diem, dia juga inget banget gimana dulu dia berjuang supaya bisa ngebeli motor kawasaki retro yang harganya ampe 30 jutaan. Dia udah ngumpulin duit ampe setahun lebih. Kalo sampe motor itu harus dijual Chanyeol pasti bakalan nyesek banget.

"Ini sih udah gak bener bang, budenya Baekhyun sengaja meres elu. Udah deh mending elu ikhlasin aja Baekhyun kalo emang budenya kaga setuju, belom jadi mantu aja udah nyusahin gini gimana ntar kalo udah sah?"

"Ya kaga bisa gitulah Hun, gw sayang banget ama Baekhyun, gw kaga mau kehilangan dia."

"Cewek diluaran sana masih banyak bang, gw bisa nyariin yang seratus kali lebih baik dari Baekhyun."

"Bagi gw kaga ada cewek lain yang lebih baik dari Baekhyun Hun, gw mendingan jadi perjaka seumur hidup daripada kawin ama cewek lain."

Sehun diem, dia tau abangnya emang sayang banget sama Baekhyun, tapi dia kaga bisa terima kalo abangnya di manfaatin kaya begini ama budenya Baekhyun.

"Tapi bang, gw-"

"Udahlah Hun, capek gw ngomong ama lu. Gw mau narik angkot dulu." kata Chanyeol yang langsung pergi ninggalin Sehun.

"Bang, dengerin gw dulu."

Sehun ngehela nafasnya panjang, dalem hati dia beneran kaga tega ngeliat nasib abangnya yang kaya begini. Dia udah ngejomblo lama, giliran udah dapet malah dipersulit. Astaghfirullahaladzim.

BRAKK

Chanyeol masuk kedalem angkot, dia narik nafasnya dalem berusaha buat nenangin diri dia sendiri. Chanyeol yakin pasti bakalan selalu ada jalan buat setiap orang yang mau berusaha. Hari ini dia yakin bakalan dapet banyak duit.

"Bismillahirahmanirrahim.. "

"Mer-"

"BOGOR MERDEKA BOGOR MERDEKA, AYO LEBAK WANGI, JAMPANG, KEMANG, SALABENDA, CEMPLANG, MAWAR, PGB MERDEKA."

Chanyeol langsung noleh pas ngedenger suara Sehun. Adeknya itu tiba-tiba aja udah berdiri di depan pintu belakang angkot sambil teriak kenceng nyariin penumpang.

"H-hun elu.. "

Sehun ngelirik abangnya itu. "Hari ini gw bakalan jadi kenek angkot lu, gratis kaga usah bayar. Kapan lagi elu bisa dapetin kenek ganteng macem gw begini?" kata dia sambil senyum pepsodent.

Chanyeol refleks ketawa ngeliatnya. "Makasih ya bro, elu selalu ada kalo gw lagi kesusahan."

"Sama-sama bang."

"BOGOR, MERDEKA, BOGOR, MERDEKA, BOGOR, MERDEKA."

Chanyeol tersenyum, dia bener-bener bersyukur punya keluarga yang selalu ada disamping dia disaat lagi susah ataupun senang.

Alhamdulillah..

.

.

.

Abis maghrib Chanyeol jalan sendirian kerumahnya, hari ini dia dapet duit lumayan banyak. Narik angkot seharian alhamdulillah penumpangnya full terus. Mungkin gara2 supir sama kenek angkotnya ganteng2 jadi banyak ibu-ibu yang mau naik angkotnya Chanyeol. Seharian ini abis udah muka Chanyeol ama Sehun di uwel-uwel sama ibu-ibu haus kasih sayang.

"Mas Chanyeol."

Chanyeol langsung noleh pas ngedenger suara Baekhyun, cewek cantik itu langsung lari ngedeketin Chanyeol.

"Neng." kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ini mas, aku buatin semur jengkol kesukaan mas. Semoga mas suka ya."

Chanyeol ngelirik rantang makanan yang dibawain Baekhyun buat dia, Chanyeol senyum, dia langsung ngambil rantang makanan itu.

"Makasih ya neng."

"Mas darimana? Keliatannya kaya yang capek banget.."

"Mas abis narik angkot neng, lumayan lah buat nambah-nambahin modal nikahan kita nanti."

Baekhyun diem, matanya langsung berkaca-kaca. Dia bener-bener ngerasa bersalah karena dia Chanyeol sampe harus kerja keras kaya begini.

"Udah dong neng, jangan nangis lagi. Mas ikutan sedih kalo ngeliat neng sedih begini." kata Chanyeol yang gak tega ngeliat Baekhyun nangis.

"Hiks, aku bener-bener ngerasa bersalah mas. Maafin aku mas, gara2 aku mas jadi susah."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Gakpapa, apapun bakal mas lakuin demi kamu. Mas bakalan perjuangin kamu sampe titik darah penghabisan. Sekarang hapus airmata kamu neng, jangan sedih terus."

Baekhyun ngusap airmatanya pelan. "Kalo gitu aku juga bakalan ikut kerja mas, aku bakalan kerja di pabrik sepatu dikampung sebelah. Aku ndak mau mas kerja sendirian aja, aku mau kita berjuang sama-sama mas."

"Gausah neng, mas kawin itu emang udah jadi tannggung jawabnya laki-laki. Mas gak mau kamu ikutan repot, mas janji secepetnya kita bakalan nikah."

"Tapi mas aku-"

"Neng, kamu percaya sama mas kan? Mas bakal buktiin ke bude kamu kalo mas bener-bener serius sama kamu. Ini bentuk perjuangan mas buat dapetin kamu sayang. Kamu gak perlu ikutan capek, kamu tunggu aja mas dirumah. Secepetnya mas bakalan ngejemput kamu sebagai calon imam kamu nanti."

Baekhyun ngangguk sambil berusaha supaya tangisannya enggak semakin kenceng. Alhamdulillah dia dapet laki-laki yang bener-bener mau berjuang buat dia, Baekhyun jadi semakin yakin dan mantep buat nikah sama mas Chanyeol.

"Yaudah, makasih ya mas udah mau berjuang buat aku. Insya Allah niat baik kita akan dijabah sama Allah."

"Amin."

"I love you mas."

Chanyeol tersenyum ngedengernya. "Love you too sayang."

.

.

.

"Ini kang kopinya."

"Makasih sayang."

Luhan duduk disamping suaminya, Sehun keliatan fokus banget ngitungin sesuatu di buku tabungannya.

"Akang lagi ngapain sih? Daritadi eneng perhatiin kayanya sibuk banget."

"Ini akang lagi ngeliat tabungan akang aja, akang pengen ngasih pinjeman buat bang Chanyeol, kasihan dia lagi butuh duit buat ngawinin Baekhyun."

"Emang butuh berapa?"

"1 milyar."

Luhan langsung melotot. "1 milyar? Akang teh gak salah ngomong?"

"Kaga atuh neng, budenya Baekhyun emang minta mahar segitu."

"Ya Allah ko keterlaluan banget sih, satu milyar mah atuh banyak banget kang."

"Ya makanya itu akang pengen ngasih pinjeman buat bang Chanyeol, tapi tabungan akang cuma ada 10 juta."

"Aku ada tuh mas uang tabungan 5 juta, lumayan lah buat nambah-nambahin."

"Gausah neng, itu kan uang kamu. Pake aja buat kebutuhan sendiri."

"Gak apa-apa kang, kakaknya akang kan kakaknya aku juga. Eneng ikhlas ko bantu a Chanyeol."

Sehun tersenyum. "Makasih ya sayang."

"Sama-sama kang. Oh iya, tadi teh aku kan main kerumahnya teh Wendy, terus kata suaminya minggu depan bakalan ada lomba mancing lele dumbo sekecamatan Parung. Suaminya teh Wendy tadinya mau ngajakin akang, cuma aku bilang nanti deh aku tanyain dulu sama kang Sehun takutnya akang sibuk. Jadi yaudah weh suaminya teh Wendy teh ngasihin brosurnya ke aku."

Luhan langsung ngeluarin brosur mancing yang dia simpen di saku dasternya.

"Nih kang, coba akang tawarin ke a Chanyeol. Siapa tau aja dia minat, lumayan loh kang kalo menang bisa dapet 10 juta."

Sehun ngambil brosur itu dan ngebacanya pelan. "Parung Fishing, lomba mancing lele dumbo berhadiah 10 juta."

"Oke deh, ntar coba akang tawarin ke si abang. Makasih ya neng."

Luhan tersenyum. "Sama-sama kang."

.

.

.

Besoknya Sehun dateng kerumah babanya buat ngasihin duit sekaligus nawarin ikutan lomba mancing ke abangnya. Tapi dia baru bisa dateng kerumah sekitar jam delapan malem soalnya dia mesti nganterin orderan buah dulu.

"Assalamualaikum."

"Wa'alaikumsalam."

Sehun langsung masuk kedalem rumah dan kebetulan emak ama babanya lagi pada duduk di ruang tamu. Sehun langsung nyium tangan orangtua yang udah ngebesarin dia dari kecil itu.

"Bang Chanyeol kemana?" kata Sehun yang langsung duduk di depan emak babanya.

"Emak ama baba juga lagi nungguin abang lu, kaga biasanya jam segini belom balik. Elu tau gak abang lu kemana? Kemaren dia baliknya juga malem, keliatannya juga kaya yang capek banget. Lusuh banget deh pokoknya."

"Bang Chanyeol emang kaga cerita? Kemaren dia narik angkot dari Parung ke Bogor buat nyari tambahan duit."

Donghae ama Dara keliatan kaget banget ngedengernya. "Narik angkot?"

Sehun ngangguk. "Kemaren Sehun juga bantuin dia jadi keneknya."

"Dia nyari tambahan buat maharnya Baekhyun ya?" tanya mak Dara.

Sehun ngangguk lagi. "Iya mak."

Dara ngehela nafasnya pelan, dia nyenderim tubuh rampingnya kesandaran kursi. Gak nyampe lima menit, Dara langsung netesin airmata.

"Lah elu mengapah mewek lagi sih? Udah ngapah Dar, dari kemaren gawean lu mewek mulu."

"Hiks gimana Dara kaga nangis sih bang? Anak kita sampe narik angkot begitu cuma buat ngasih mahar sama budenya Baekhyun, hati Dara sakit bang ngedengernya juga."

Sehun cuma bisa diem ngeliat emaknya nangis begitu. Jujur sebagai adek dia juga sedih ngeliat abangnya sampe segitunya nyari duit buat ngasih mahar ke budenya Baekhyun. Sehun bener-bener ngerasa budenya Baekhyun sengaja manfaatin abangnya demi kepentingan dia sendiri. Biar gimanapun mahar satu milyar itu sama sekali kaga masuk di akal.

"Assalamualaikum."

"Wa'alaikumsalam."

Chanyeol agak kaget pas ngeliat orangtua sama adeknya pada ngumpul diruang tamu. Sehun, Dara, Donghae langsung pada diem pas ngeliat Chanyeol terutama Dara yang langsung malingin muka.

"Elu abis darimana bang? Badan lu ko kotor banget begitu?" tanya Sehun yang heran ngeliat baju abangnya kotor banget.

"Tadi gw abis jadi kuli bangunan di kampung sebelah, lumayan duitnya bisa buat nambah-nambah simpenan gw."

Dara makin kaga bisa aja nahan tangisnya pas ngedenger Chanyeol jadi kuli bangunan. Hatinya berasa ancur sampe seancur-ancurnya.

"Emak kenapa nangis?" tanya Chanyeol yang ngerasa khawatir ngeliat emaknya nangis.

"Udah mendingan elu mandi dulu sono, ntar abis itu elu langsung duduk dimari, baba pengen ngomongin sesuatu ama elu."

Chanyeol ngangguk. "Iya ba, kalo gitu Chanyeol kebelakang dulu."

.

.

.

Chanyeol duduk dikursi ruang tamu sambil ngeliatin emak ama babanya yang duduk di depan dia, Sehun adeknya juga duduk disamping dia sambil nyeruput kopi yang barusan dia bikin. Chanyeol kaga tau kenapa dia disuruh duduk dimari, apa yang pengen baba nya omongin sama dia?

"Tadi pagi baba abis ngejual empang sama sawah baba yang ada di Citayam, hasilnya lumayan, baba dapet 700 juta. Duitnya elu pake dulu aja buat nambah-nambahin duit mahar buat ngelamar Baekhyun." kata Donghae sambil nyerahin amplop gede yang isinya duit semua.

"Tadi emak juga abis ngejual semua perhiasan emak, semuanya ada 30 juta. Lu pake dulu aja duit ini Yeol." sambung Dara yang ikutan ngasih amplop berisi duit 30 juta.

"Gw juga ada simpenan duit 10 juta ditabungan gw, Luhan juga kemaren nambahin 5 juta bakal nambahin duit elu buat ngelamar Baekhyun. Lu bisa make duit ini dulu bang." Sehun juga nyodorin amplop berisi duit tabungan dia ama Luhan.

Chanyeol diem, dia bener-bener kaga nyangka orangtua ama adeknya bakalan ngelakuin ini buat dia.

"Baba tau elu beneran sayang banget sama Baekhyun makanya kita semua ngasih duit ini buat elu. Duitnya emang masih kurang, tapi baba harap duit ini bisa sedikit ngeringanin beban elu Yeol. Nanti sisanya bisa kita cari bareng-bareng."

Chanyeol nunduk, dia kaga sanggup nahan airmatanya. Satu hal yang bener-bener Chanyeol syukurin di dunia ini adalah dia punya keluarga yang begitu luar biasa. Chanyeol bukan apa-apa kalo bukan tanpa baba, emak sama adeknya.

"Chanyeol kaga tau mau ngomong apa lagi, intinya Chanyeol bener-bener bersyukur punya keluarga kaya kalian. Makasih banyak ba, mak, Hun."

Donghae, Dara ama Sehun tersenyum ngedengernya.

"Kaga usah ngomong begitu bang, keluarga itu emang udah seharusnya saling ngebantu. Gw doain elu beneran jodoh ama Baekhyun ya bang." kata Sehun sambil nepuk pundaknya Chanyeol.

Chanyeol ngusap airmatanya pelan. "Amin."

"Gw sekalian mau ngasih brosur ini buat lu bang, ini brosur lomba mancing sekecamatan Parung, hadiahnya 10 juta kalo elu berhasil menang. Mending elu coba ikutan aja bang, kalo menang kan duitnya lumayan bakal nambah-nambahin duit mahar lu."

Chanyeol ngeliat brosur itu sambil diem, alhamdulillah Allah selalu ngasih jalan buat dia.

"Makasih ya Hun, gw bakalan langsung daftar besok."

Sehun tersenyum. "Sama-sama bang."

.

.

.

"Udah ngapa Dar, mewek mulu lu daritadi, kaga pegel apa tuh mata?"

Sekarang Donghae ama Dara udah ada di dalem kamar, udah jam 10 malem tapi Dara masih aja mewek. Dia bener-bener nyesek tau anaknya jadi supir angkot sekaligus jadi kuli bangunan.

"Dara masih nyesek aja bang tau anak kita ampe kerja kasar begitu. Dara ngerasa bu Yuri keterlaluan banget ngasih syarat mahar semahal itu buat anak kita."

"Ya namanya juga perjuangan Dar, abang yakin kalo mereka beneran kawin rumah tangganya pasti bakalan awet. Nikah kalo kaga ada perjuagannya paling cuma tahan setahun atau dua tahun doang."

"Ya abang sih gampang ngomong begitu, tapi kalo Dara mah kaga bisa bang. Dara kan emaknya, biar kata Chanyeol badannya gede begitu juga tetep aja Dara mah kaga tega."

Donghae kemudian meluk bininya itu pelan.

"Yaudahlah, anggep aja ini pendewasaan buat anak kita. Chanyeol kaga bakalan dewasa kalo elu masih terus manjain dia, biarin aja dia berjuang demi kebahagiaan dia sendiri. Chanyeol mesti tau kalo kepengen apa-apa itu kaga segampang kaya elu ngebalikin telapak tangan, semuanya butuh proses, kaga bisa langsung elu dapetin gitu aja. Segala sesuatu yang dilewatin pake proses ama perjuangan pasti bakalan berbuah manis. Sebagai orangtua mending kita doain yang terbaik aja buat anak kita Dar."

Dara ngangguk sambil ngusap airmatanya pelan. "Iya bang, Dara ngerti."

.

.

.

Kaga terasa 3 minggu kelewat cepet bener, hari ini harusnya Chanyeol udah ngumpulin duit mahar yang diminta budenya Baekhyun. Tapi sayangnya Chanyeol kaga berhasil ngumpulin duit itu. Total duit yang baru dia dapet cuma 757 juta, duit itu gabungan duit yang dikasih keluarganya sama hadiah dari lomba mancing yang alhamdulillah Chanyeol berhasil jadi juara 1 dan sisanya duit yang dia dapetin dari narik angkot sama nguli dibangunan orang.

"Jadi gimana? Uang buat maharnya udah ada?" tanya Yuri sambil natep cowok berk*ntol gede itu.

Chanyeol, Donghae, Dara, Sehun, Luhan, Yuri sama Baekhyun udah ngumpul semua di ruang tamu keluarga Park. Keluarga Park keliatan udah pasrah banget, mereka udah ngira kalo Baekhyun kaga bakalan jadi anggota keluarga mereka.

"Maafin saya bude, saya cuma punya uang 757 juta. Saya gak berhasil ngumpulin uang 1 milyar dalam waktu 3 minggu." kata Chanyeol sambil nyodorin amplop cokelat yang isinya duit 757 juta.

"Terus gimana? Masih punya niat buat ngelamar ponakan bude?"

Chanyeol diem, dia cuma bisa nunduk kaga berani natep budenya Baekhyun.

"Saya mohon kasih kesempatan buat anak saya bu, Chanyeol bener-bener sayang sama Baekhyun begitu juga sebaliknya. Anak saya udah berusaha semaksimal mungkin tapi emang duitnya kaga bisa kekumpul semua." kata Dara yang nyoba ngebujuk budenya Baekhyun.

"Iya bude, tolong kasih kesempatan buat mas Chanyeol." Baekhyun juga ikut ngebujuk budenya.

Yuri diem, dia sama sekali gak ngejawab, dia justru fokus ngeliatin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol ngehela nafasnya pelan. "Kalo emang usaha saya ini masih kurang dimata bude, saya terima. Saya terima kalo harus kehilangan Baekhyun."

DEG

Semua orang yang ada diruangan itu keliatan kaget banget ngedenger ucapan Chanyeol barusan.

"Mas.."

Chanyeol berusaha buat gak natep Baekhyun. "Saya akuin saya emang sayang sama Baekhyun, tapi yang namanya perjanjian tetap aja perjanjian, mungkin saya emang belum pantes jadi suaminya Baekhyun, saya dengan ikhlas mundur sebagai calon suaminya Baekhyun."

"Mas.. " Baekhyun keliatan shock banget, matanya sampe berkaca-kaca. Kenapa akhirnya malah jadi kaya gini? Katanya mas Chanyeol mau berjuang buat cinta mereka, kenapa mas Chanyeol malah mundur?

Yuri ketawa pelan ngedengernya. "Kenapa harus mundur? Bude restuin hubungan kalian."

DEG

Semua orang yang ada disitu lagi-lagi dibikin kaget, kali ini sama ucapannya Yuri, Baekhyun sampe natep budenya itu saking terkejutnya.

"M-maksud bude?" tanya Chanyeol sambil tergagap.

"Bude restuin niat kamu buat mempersunting ponakannya bude, bude yakin kamu bisa jadi suami yang baik buat Baekhyun."

"T-tapi kan saya gak berhasil ngumpulin mahar satu milyar."

"Sebenernya bude sengaja minta kamu nyiapin mahar 1 milyar buat ngetes keseriusan kamu, dan bude ngeliat kamu bener-bener berusaha buat bisa ngumpulin uang itu dalam waktu 3 minggu meskipun uangnya ndak kekumpul. Bude juga sering ngeliat kamu narik angkot sama kerja bangunan di kampung sebelah, terkadang kalo kamu lagi nunggu penumpang atau lagi istirahat di kampung sebelah kamu nyempetin waktu buat baca iqra atau hafalan Al-Qur'an. Bukan uang yang bude cari tapi keseriusan dan kesungguhan kamu untuk bisa ngedapetin Baekhyun, bude liat kamu emang serius mau nikahin Baekhyun dan bude yakin kamu bakalan jadi imam yang baik buat keluarga kecil kamu nanti."

Chanyeol kaga bisa nahan diri buat gak tersenyum, sumpah demi apapun dia bahagia banget. Akhirnya dia bener-bener bisa mempersunting Baekhyun sebagai istrinya.

"Makasih banyak bude, Chanyeol janji Chanyeol bakalan ngebahagiain Baekhyun, Chanyeol kaga bakalan nyakitin Baekhyun, Chanyeol janji."

Yuri tersenyum lagi. "Bude pegang janji kamu Yeol. Uang ini lebih baik kamu simpen aja buat keperluan lain."

Chanyeol ngangguk. "Iya bude."

Baekhyun nangis, dia langsung meluk budenya itu erat. "Makasih banyak bude, Baekhyun sayang banget sama bude."

"Bude juga sayang sama kamu ndok."

Keluarga Chanyeol keliatan ikut bahagia, akhirnya budenya Baekhyun ngerestuin hubungan Chanyeol ama ponakannya. Sekarang tinggal nentuin tanggal pernikahannya aja dan semuanya sah.

.

.

.

"Saya terima nikah dan kawinnya Byun Baekhyun binti Byun Jongwoon dengan seperangkat alat sholat dan emas seberat 80 gram dibayar tunai."

"Gimana saksi, sah?"

"SAH."

"Alhamdulillahirabbilalamin."

Semua orang yang hadir di acara ijab qabul itu secara serempak mengucap syukur. Tepat 2 minggu setelah bude Yuri ngasih restu, mereka langsung sepakat ngadain acara ijab qabul. Berhubung bentar lagi puasa, resepsi pernikahan rencananya baru akan digelar pas abis lebaran.

Baekhyun langsung nyium tangan Chanyeol setelah mereka resmi jadi pasangan suami istri.

"I love you neng." bisik Chanyeol mesra ditelinga istrinya.

"Love you too mas." balas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

.

.

.

Tiba saatnya prosesi sungkeman, Chanyeol keliatan kaga bisa nahan aer matanya pas sungkem di kaki emaknya.

"Chanyeol minta maap kalo selama ini Chanyeol banyak salah sama emak, maapin Chanyeol kalo selama ini Chanyeol belon bisa jadi anak yang berbakti sama emak. Makasih karena udah ngurus Chanyeol ampe sekarang, tolong doain Chanyeol biar bisa jadi suami yang baek buat Baekhyun. Chanyeol sayang banget ama emak." Chanyeol langsung meluk emaknya itu sambil nangis sesenggukan, Dara juga ikutan nangis, dia peluk anak sulungnya itu kaga kalah erat.

"Emak restuin Yeol, emak selalu ngedoain yang terbaik buat anak-anak emak, emak juga sayang bener ama elu hiks."

Chanyeol terus sungkem sama babanya, dia peluk baba yang udah berjuang demi kehidupan anak-anaknya itu dengan erat. "Maapin Chanyeol ba kalo selama ini Chanyeol banyak salah, Chanyeol sayang banget ama baba hiks."

"Baba juga sayang ama elu Yeol, elu mesti jadi laki-laki yang bertanggung jawab ama bini. Baba yakin elu pasti bisa jadi suami yang baik."

"Hiks, iya ba."

Baekhyun ikutan sungkem, dia sungkem di kakinya Dara ama Donghae.

"Hari ini Baekhyun seneng banget karena dapet orangtua baru. Emak, baba. Makasih banyak karena udah mau nerima Baekhyun jadi menantu kalian, Baekhyun janji bakalan jadi istri sekaligus anak yang baik buat kalian sama mas Chanyeol." Baekhyun langsung meluk emak sama baba barunya itu dengan lembut.

"Sama-sama neng, emak sama baba juga seneng banget punya mantu kaya eneng.. "

Chanyeol langsung beralih ke Yuri, dia sungkem di kaki budenya Baekhyun itu dan langsung meluk Yuri dengan lembut.

"Bude nitip Baekhyun sama kamu ya Yeol, tolong jagain dia. Bahagiain dia sebagaimana bude yang selalu berusaha ngebahagian Baekhyun."

Chanyeol ngangguk. "Iya bude, Chanyeol janji."

Baekhyun ikutan sungkem di kakinya Yuri, dia gak bisa nahan airmata pas meluk wanita yang udah ngerawat dia dari kecil itu.

"Jadi istri yang baik ya ndok, nurut sama omongan suami kamu. Sekarang bude cuma bisa berharap semoga pernikahan kamu langgeng sampe kakek nenek."

Baekhyun ngangguk. "Iya bude, Baekhyun janji bakalan jadi istri yang baik buat mas Chanyeol. Makasih karena udah ngerawat Baekhyun dari kecil, Baekhyun sayang banget sama bude hiks."

"Bude juga sayang banget sama kamu ndok." balas Yuri sambil nyiumin rambutnya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum ngeliatnya, dalem hati dia sama sekali gak berhenti ngucap syukur karena udah dipersatukan sama Baekhyun, Alhamdulillah.

.

.

.

"Sekali lagi gw ucapin selamat ya, sekarang lu udah jadi kakak ipar gw."

Baekhyun senyum. "Iya makasih ya mas."

Sekarang Baekhyun lagi ngobrol berdua sama Sehun diteras belakang rumah, Chanyeol lagi sibuk ngobrol sama temen-temen SMA dia yang kebetulan pada dateng. Luhan juga udah pulang duluan karena Taeyeong mendadak sakit perut.

"Elu udah siap jadi bininya abang gw?"

Baekhyun ngangguk. "Siap mas, aku udah siap lahir dan batin."

"Kalo gitu elu udah tau dong tugas pertama lu sebagai seorang istri itu apaan?"

"Apa mas?"

Sehun tersenyum. "Tugas pertama seorang istri itu nyerahin keperawanannya sama suaminya."

BLUSSH

Muka Baekhyun mendadak merah ngedengernya. "O-oh, kalau itu aku juga udah siap mas, aku udah siap nyerahin diri aku sepenuhnya buat mas Chanyeol."

"Elu tau gak gimana rasanya pas keperawanan lu hilang?"

"E-enggak mas."

"Itu dia yang pengen gw ceritain sama lo, hilang keperawanan itu gak segampang apa yang lo kira. Elu musti ngerasain rasa sakit yang luar biasa dulu."

"M-maksud mas?"

"Elu tau istri gw Luhan yang paling cantik sedunia akhirat itu kan? Dulu Luhan sempet sampe pendarahan gara2 keperawanannya gw ambil."

"P-pendarahan?"

Sehun ngangguk. "Keperawanan itu bisa pecah kalo ada k*ntol yang nerobos masuk kedalem m*mek, lubang perawan itu ukurannya kecil banget, persis kaya lubang kunci pintu. Semakin gede k*ntol yang masuk maka semakin sakit juga rasa sakitnya."

Muka Baekhyun udah bener-bener merah ngedenger omongan mas Sehun, sumpah mas Sehun frontal banget ngomongnya.

"Elu sendiri udah pernah liat kan kalo k*ntolnya bang Chanyeol itu gede banget? Kalo k*ntol dia masuk kedalem m*mek lu, mungkin lu gak cuma ngalamin pendarahan doang, tapi mungkin elu bakalan mati."

DEG

"M-mati?"

Sehun ngangguk. "Banyak kasus cewek yang mati gara-gara gak kuat nahan sakit pas keperawanannya diambil, beruntung bini gw cuma ngalamin pendarahan doang karena emang k*ntol gw kaga segede k*ntolnya bang Chanyeol. Kalo elu sih gw kaga yakin ya bisa tahan atau enggak, secara k*ntolnya bang Chanyeol itu ukurannya udah diatas rata-rata."

Baekhyun neguk ludahnya kasar, masa iya sih nyerahin keperawanan doang bisa sampe mati? Duh Baekhyun ko jadi merinding gini, apalagi kalo inget otongnya mas Chanyeol yang emang lebih dari sekedar gede.

"Gw sih cuma mau ngingetin lu aja Baek, elu mesti hati-hati kalo diajak begituan ama abang gw, salah-salah nyawa lu bisa langsung melayang."

Muka Baekhyun makin pucet aja ngedengernya.

"Yaudah kalo gitu gw balik ya, kasihan bini gw sendirian dirumah."

Sehun langsung beranjak pergi ninggalin Baekhyun sendirian yang mukanya udah pucet banget kaya mayat idup.

Sehun berusaha mati-matian buat kaga ngakak, dia sengaja ngomong begitu buat ngerjain abangnya. Kaga kebayang deh gimana ntar malem pertama mereka kalo Baekhyun nya aja udah ketakutan begitu. Ng*we auto koid? Buahahaha Sehun rasanya pengen ngakak sekenceng-kencengnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk di ranjang kamarnya Chanyeol sambil ngeremes tangannya gugup, kamar Chanyeol bener-bener disulap jadi kamar penganten yang cantik. Enggak ada lagi kolor bekas pake atau tisu bekas coli yang berserakan dilantai, semuanya bersih tanpa noda. Kasurnya Chanyeol juga sengaja dipakein kelambu biar terkesan makin romantis.

Baekhyun cuma make gaun tidur pendek diatas lutut, pundak mulusnya sampe keliatan jelas. Cewek bert*ket gede itu terus kepikiran omongannya Sehun tadi sore. Gimana kalo dia beneran mati gara2 ditusuk sama mas Chanyeol? Kan gak lucu banget kalo baru nikah terus besoknya udah innalillahi. Duh Baekhyun beneran takut banget deh.

CKLEK

Chanyeol masuk kedalem kamar, dia baru aja selesai mandi. Cowok berk*ntol gede itu cuma pake handuk yang ngelilit dibawah tubuhnya. Baekhyun bisa ngeliat jelas badan berototnya mas Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum, dia langsung nutup pintu kamarnya rapat.

Baekhyun makin takut aja jadinya, Chanyeol jalan ngedeketin Baekhyun, dia duduk tepat disamping sang istri. Tangannya langsung sigap megang tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Mas seneng banget akhirnya kita udah resmi jadi suami istri."

"Aku juga seneng banget mas." kata Baekhyun yang kedengeran canggung.

"Kamu kenapa sih? Kok kayanya tegang gitu?"

"N-ndak ko mas, aku ndak apa-apa."

"Kamu yakin?"

"I-iya mas."

Chanyeol ngangguk, cowok berkuping caplang itu makin ngerapetin jarak diantara mereka, perlahan tapi pasti tangannya langsung meluk tubuh Baekhyun sampe wajah bininya itu nempel di dada bidang dia.

Chanyeol angkat wajah cantik itu. "Kamu keliatan cantik banget malem ini, tapi bakalan jauh lebih cantik kalo kamu gak pake baju sama sekali."

DEG

Baekhyun nelen ludahnya kasar, Chanyeol udah ngode banget kalo dia pengen begituan sama Baekhyun.

"Ini kan malem pertama kita, kita udah sah jadi suami istri. Eneng mau gak 'begituan' ama mas? Mas pengen banget ng*we sayang, mas udah gak tahan." bisik Chanyeol seduktif ditelinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merinding ngedengernya, sebenernya Baekhyun pengen nolak, tapi dia takut mas Chanyeol kesinggung, karena dia kaga punya pilihan lain akhirnya Baekhyun refleks mengangguk.

"I-iya mas, a-aku siap ko."

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia kecup kening istrinya itu pelan. Dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan Chanyeol ngedorong tubuh Baekhyun sampe terbaring pasrah diatas kasur. Chanyeol langsung nindih tubuh bininya itu pelan.

CUP

Chanyeol langsung ngelumat bibir Baekhyun, dia kenyot bibir atas ama bawah Baekhyun sampe Baekhyun ngedesah lirih.

"Annghh.. "

Tangan Chanyeol narik gaun tidur Baekhyun sampe turun kebawah, sekarang Baekhyun cuma tinggal make beha ama cangcut doangan.

Chanyeol ngebuka kait pengait behanya Baekhyun dan dia langsung diem pas ngeliat dua gunung kembar paling indah yang pernah dia liat. Baekhyun keliatan malu banget, dia berusaha nutupin t*ketnya pake tangan tapi langsung ditahan ama Chanyeol.

"Kaga usah ditutupin neng, boleh mas pegang gak?"

Baekhyun ngangguk. "I-iya mas boleh."

Tangan Chanyeol langsung megang kedua t*ketnya Baekhyun terus dia remes pelan-pelan. Chanyeol bisa ngerasain banget badannya Baekhyun gemeter karena mungkin dia ngerasa kaget karena t*ketnya belon pernah diremes ama orang lain.

"Aaahh mas.. "

Chanyeol senyum pas ngedenger Baekhyun ngedesah, Chanyeol bener-bener suka sama t*ketnya Baekhyun. Putih, gede, kenyal, anget, putingnya juga berwarna merah muda. T*ketnya Baekhyun bener-bener sukses bikin k*ntolnya tegang.

"Mas isep boleh ya?"

"I-iya mas."

Chanyeol nunduk, dia ngejilatin puting kanannya Baekhyun pelan terus langsung dia isep kenceng.

Slurrpp..

"Aaahh.. " Baekhyun refleks ngeremes rambutnya mas Chanyeol, sumpah rasanya enak banget. Baekhyun baru ngerasain kenikmatan kaya gini.

Tangan kiri Chanyeol melintir puting Baekhyun yang satunya lagi sampe badan Baekhyun ngegelinjang. Chanyeol terus ngisep puting t*ketnya Baekhyun kenceng banget persis kaya orok yang lagi nete ama emaknya, puas ama yang kanan, Chanyeol pindah ke kiri.

"Aaaahhh.. " Baekhyun ngedesah terus, mukanya udah merah kaya kepiting rebus gara2 birahinya naik.

Chanyeol ngasih banyak tanda cupang di kedua t*ketnya Baekhyun, ada perasaan bangga tersendiri dihatinya pas Chanyeol ngeliat t*ket yang tadinya putih bersih sekarang udah banyak tanda merahnya.

Chanyeol yang emang udah kepalang nafsu langsung narik cangcutnya Baekhyun dan ngebuangnya asal, sekalian dia juga ngelepas handuk yang dia pake sampe k*ntol gedenya keliatan jelas dimata Baekhyun.

"Mas bener-bener udah gak tahan, mas masukin sekarang ya."

Baekhyun neguk ludahnya kasar, Chanyeol ngelebarin kedua pahanya, tangan kekarnya ngeraba-raba m*meknya Baekhyun dan dengan sengaja mainin klirotisnya Baekhyun ampe badan Baekhyun ngegelinjang hebat.

"Aaahh mas.. "

Chanyeol neguk ludahnya kasar, rasanya dia pengen banget ngisep m*kinya Baekhyun tapi dia tau kalo oral seks itu dilarang ama agama, alhasil Chanyeol cuma bisa ngegesek-gesekin tangannya ke m*meknya Baekhyun.

Setelah ngerasa cukup, Chanyeol langsung ngarahin batang k*ntolnya yang udah sekeras kayu ke m*kinya Baekhyun, dia gesek-gesekin k*ntolnya di permukaan m*mek Baekhyun.

"Aaaahhh.. " dua-duanya sama-sama ngedesah nikmat, baru digesekin aja rasanya udah seenak ini. Chanyeol makin gak sabar aja jadinya.

"Mas masukin sekarang ya neng."

 _"Gw sih cuma mau ngingetin lu aja Baek, elu mesti hati-hati kalo diajak begituan ama abang gw, salah-salah nyawa lu bisa langsung melayang."_

DEG

Baekhyun tiba-tiba keinget lagi omongan mas Sehun tadi sore. Gimana kalo dia beneran mati?

Enggak.. Baekhyun gak mau mati dulu.

Baekhyun langsung melotot pas ngeliat Chanyeol berusaha masukin t*titnya kedalem lobang Baekhyun.

"ENDAAKK."

BRUUKK

"ARRGHH."

Baekhyun teriak, kakinya refleks nendang Chanyeol sampe suaminya itu jatoh kelantai, Chanyeol ngeringis kesakitan, pantatnya nyium lantai pisan dan itu rasanya nano-nano banget. Dia natep istrinya yang langsung beringsut nutupin badannya pake selimut.

"Ma-maafin aku mas, a-aku belum siap. Perut aku tiba-tiba aja sakit."

Chanyeol cengo ngedengernya, sakit perut? Ko tiba-tiba banget?

Baekhyun langsung make bajunya asal. "Maaf mas, aku harus ke kamar mandi." katanya yang langsung lari keluar kamar.

BRAKK

"NENG."

Chanyeol cengo, dia bener-bener dibikin cengo ama kelakuan bininya, perasaan tadi Baekhyun baek-baek aja dah, mengapah tiba-tiba perutnya sakit?

Chanyeol ngelirik k*ntolnya yang udah terlanjur ngaceng. Terus sekarang Chanyeol musti gimana? Masa iya dia harus jadi pejuang coli lagi sih?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Update gak sesuai janji, maaf banget ya redeardeul :3

Thank's buat yang kemarin udah review :3


	10. Chapter 10

Author saranin bacanya abis buka puasa aja ~

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun masuk kedalem kamar, dia ngeliat suaminya yang lagi duduk diatas ranjang. Chanyeol udah pake pakaian lengkap, dia duduk sambil ngeliatin Baekhyun.

"Perutnya udah gak sakit lagi neng?"

Baekhyun ngangguk. "Udah ndak mas.. "

"Yaudah kalo gitu kita tidur aja ya sekarang."

"Kita gak jadi b-begituan mas?" tanya Baekhyun yang agak gugup.

Chanyeol diem bentaran. "Kaga usah deh neng, kamu kayanya lagi kurang sehat. Malem ini kita istirahat aja dulu."

Baekhyun ngehelan nafasnya lega. "Yowes kalo gitu."

Baekhyun langsung ngebaringin badannya diatas kasur, Chanyeol juga ikut berbaring disampingnya. Baekhyun tidur ngebelakangin Chanyeol, Chanyeol sendiri cuma bisa diem ngeliatin pundak mulus bininya.

Chanyeol ngehela nafas, rasanya pengen banget Chanyeol meluk tubuh Baekhyun, tapi dia takut Baekhyun ngerasa gak nyaman, alhasil dia cuma bisa diem. Malem pertama yang tadinya dia pikir bakalan indah banget ternyata malah ga sesuai sama kenyataan.

.

.

.

"Baba.. "

Donghae yang lagi anteng ngebersihin alat pancing di teras depan rumah langsung noleh pas ngedenger suara anaknya manggil.

"Mengapa Yeol? Penganten baru kok pagi-pagi begini udah keluar kamar bae."

Chanyeol duduk disamping babanya, mukanya keliatan masih kusut soalnya baru bangun tidur. "Ini Chanyeol mau ngasihin duit 700 juta yang kemaren baba kasih bakal maharnya Baekhyun. Ini duit pan kaga diterima ama bude Yuri, jadi yaudah daripada duitnya Chanyeol simpen mending Chanyeol kasihin lagi ke baba. Ntar duit emak, Luhan ama Sehun juga bakalan Chanyeol balikin."

"Balikin ke baba 100 aja Yeol, sisanya lu ambil."

"Ya jangan lah ba, ini pan duit abis ngejualin empang baba."

"Yailah tibang empang doang, empang baba banyak Yeol, bukan cuma di Citayam doang. Ngejual empang doang mah kaga bakalan bikin baba jadi gembel, baba pan orang paling kaya yang ada di Cibatok Hilir, duit baba mah moal bakalan abis ampe tujuh turunan."

Chanyeol ngedengus. "Mulai dah belagunya.. "

"Bukannya belagu Yeol, itu mah emang pakta haha."

"Iya terserah dah, tapi Chanyeol mah tetep kaga bakalan ngambil tuh duit."

"Ambil aja Yeol, pake ntuh duit bakal beli rumah. Emang elu kaga mau punya rumah sendiri?"

Chanyeol langsung diem, bener juga ya, dia pan kudu beli rumah.

"Engkong Soo Man mau ngejual rumahnya noh, elu beli aja rumahnya. Harganya 500 juta, yang sisa seratus elu beliin dah bakal perabotannya. lagian pan rumah dia kaga jauh dari sini, kalo elu pindahnya kaga jauh emak lu juga kaga bakalan mewek kalo elu tinggalin."

"Emang kong Soo Man mau kemana ampe ngejual rumah segala?"

"Dia katanya mau pindah ke Cilebut."

Chanyeol ngebuletin mulutnya ngebentuk huruf o. "Tumben bener pagi-pagi udah maenin pancingan, baba mau kemana?"

"Ntar sore baba mau mancing ama bapak-bapak yang laen di Lebak Wangi, makanya baba udah nyiapin pancingannya dari sekarang. Oh iya, elu pagi-pagi begini mengapah udah keluar kamar? Kaga biasanya penganten baru jam setengah delapan udah keluar kamar."

"Emang kaga boleh? Lagian di kamar juga ngapain.. "

"Ya ng*we lah pea, baba dulu waktu baru nikah ama emak lu aja baru keluar kamar pas tengah hari bolong. Dari pagi ampe lohor baba genjot terus noh m*mek emak elu."

BLUSSH

Muka Chanyeol langsung merah ngedegernya. "Baba ngomongnya prontal amat sih."

"Elu kaya kaga tau aja baba gimana, baba pan emang ceplas ceplos kalo ngomong. Malam pertama lu gimana? Lancar?"

"Boro-boro lancar ba, yang ada juga malah Chanyeol ngejengkang ke ubin."

"Ko bisa?"

"Di tendang ama Baekhyun, sawan kali dia ngeliat k*ntol Chanyeol."

Donghae ketawa ngakak ngedengernya. "Gimana maksudnya sih? Baba kaga paham dah, coba ceritain yang jelas."

"Semalem kan kita emang udah mau ng*we, udah sama-sama telanjang. Giliran Chanyeol mau masukin anunya Chanyeol ke anunya Baekhyun malah ditendang ama dia. Baekhyun nya langsung lari keluar katanya sakit perut."

"Berarti elu kaga jadi ng*we?"

Chanyeol ngegeleng. "Kaga.. " katanya ngenes banget.

"Yailah tong ngenes amat sih jadi elu haha."

"Ya abis mau gimana lagi ba? Masa iya mau Chanyeol paksa."

"Terus sekarang Baekhyun nya kemana?"

"Ada noh dibelakang, bantuin emak masak."

"Kalo kata baba sih mending elu ajak Baekhyun jalan-jalan kemana kek gitu, sekalian nginep, biar kaliannya juga leluasa. Mungkin Baekhyun nya canggung kali kalo harus begituan dirumah."

"Iya tapi jalan-jalan kemana ba?"

"Kaga usah jauh-jauh, elu ajak aja ke puncak. Lu nginep disono barang sehari apa dua hari gitu, di puncak kan dingin, mantep tuh pasti kalo bikin anak disono."

Widih, bener juga ya apa kata babanya. Kenapa Chanyeol kaga kepikiran sampe kesitu?

"Yaudah deh, sore ini juga Chanyeol langsung berangkat ke puncak."

.

.

.

"Aku seneng deh, mas ngajak aku nginep disini. Disini adem, jagungnya juga tadi enak banget. Makasih ya mas."

Sekarang Baekhyun ama Chanyeol udah duduk diranjang kamar villa yang Chanyeol pesen buat dua hari kedepan. Mereka udah nyampe puncak sekitar 2 jam yang lalu dan langsung bakar-bakar jagung dibelakang villa.

"Syukur deh kalo kamu seneng." kata Chanyeol sambil ngegenggam tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung diem, dia mulai ngerasa ada gelagat aneh dari suaminya ini. "K-kenapa toh mas?"

"Disini kita tinggal berdua doang, udah kaga ada siapa-siapa lagi. Kita juga udah resmi jadi laki bini sekarang, kemaren kan malem pertama kita sempet gagal tuh. Gimana.. Kalo kita lanjutin lagi? Eneng mau kan?"

"Y-yang kemarin apa ya mas? A-aku ndak ngerti."

"Ya begituan neng, gak perlu abang jelasin lagi lah, eneng juga pasti udah tau."

Baekhyun nelen ludahnya kasar, duh gimana nih? gimana caranya dia buat bisa ngehindar?

Chanyeol ngedeketin wajahnya, dia udah bersiap buat nyium bibir kenyelnya Baekhyun.

"NDAKK MAS!"

Chanyeol tersentak kaget, kupingnya serasa mau pecah pas ngedenger Baekhyun tiba-tiba teriak. "K-kenapa sih neng? Ko malah teriak?"

"A-akuu harus ke kamar mandi dulu mas."

"Ngapain? Sakit perut lagi?"

"N-ndak mas, aku cuma mau pipis ko."

Chanyeol ngehela nafas. "Yaudah, tapi jangan lama-lama ya."

Baekhyun ngangguk. "Iya mas, sebentar ya.. "

Baekhyun langsung lari kedalem kamar mandi dan nutup pintunya kenceng, lima menit kemudian Baekhyun keluar sambil nutupin celananya pake handuk.

"Kenapa neng, ko pake handuk?"

"Aku bocor mas, tiba-tiba aja aku dapet."

"Dapet? Haid maksudnya? Ko tiba-tiba banget, perasaan tadi kaga kenapa-kenapa dah."

"Ya aku juga ndak tau mas, tadi pas mau pipis tiba-tiba aja keluar darah. Maafin ya mas, kayanya kita ndak bisa begituan dulu deh."

Chanyeol ngehela nafas kecewa, Baekhyun mana bisa di *we kalo lagi dateng bulan. Masa iya dia udah dateng jauh2 ke puncak tapi endingnya kaga jadi begituan lagi sih?

"Emang itu darah kapan berhentinya?"

"Paling lama sih satu minggu baru berhenti."

Duh, yakali Chanyeol mesti puasa ampe seminggu. Yang bener aja dong.

"Kamu bawa softex gak?"

"Endak mas, aku lupa bawa."

"Yaudah kalo gitu mas ke warung dulu ya beliin kamu softex."

Baekhyun ngangguk. "Iya mas, makasih."

Chanyeol langsung make jaketnya asal, dia keluar buat nyariin softex buat bininya.

Baekhyun ngehela nafas, kepaksa deh dia ngebohong lagi. Daripada dia mati gara2 di jebol sama mas Chanyeol kan?

'Maafin aku toh mas, aku bener-bener minta maaf.'

.

.

.

Total udah seminggu lebih sehari Chanyeol ama Baekhyun resmi jadi suami istri. Baekhyun ngelakuin tugasnya sebagai istri dengan baik, mulai dari nyiapin makanan sampe nyiapin baju buat lakinya. Begitu juga Chanyeol, dia ngejaga, ngelindungin, sampe ngasih nafkah materi yang cukup buat bininya.

Chanyeol seneng Baekhyun bisa jadi bini yang baik buat dia, tapi masalahnya Chanyeol masih belum bisa ngejamah tubuh montok bininya itu. Sekarang udah hari kedelapan, berarti Baekhyun udah kaga dateng bulan lagi, dan itu artinya Chanyeol udah bisa begituan sama Bininya.

Jam udah nunjukin pukul 10 malem, Chanyeol masuk kedalem kamar dan dia ngeliat Baekhyun duduk diatas ranjang sambil ngelipetin baju.

Chanyeol nutup pintunya rapet. "Neng.. "

Baekhyun langsung noleh. "Iya mas?"

"Kamu udah berhenti haid nya?"

Baekhyun diem bentaran. "I-iya udah mas, k-kenapa?"

"Berarti kita udah bisa begituan dong?"

Baekhyun mendadak gugup, gimana dong ini? Baekhyun beneran belum siap.

"Neng, kamu mau kan-"

"Hoeekk.. "

Baekhyun refleks nutupin mulutnya, dia pura-pura muntah supaya Chanyeol gak jadi 'nganuin' dia.

"Kenapa neng?" tanya Chanyeol yang mendadak khawatir.

"Perut aku mual mas, aku ndak kuat hoeekkk, kepalaku juga pusing banget."

Chanyeol langsung nyentuh keningnya Baekhyun. "Tapi kamu gak panas neng."

"Ndak tau mas, mungkin aku cuma masuk angin aja. Tapi perutku beneran mual loh mas, kepalaku juga sakit banget. Aku ndak kuat banget hiks." Baekhyun sampe pura-pura nangis supaya Chanyeol percaya sama dia.

"Yaudah kalo gitu kamu tunggu disini, mas ke apotek dulu buat beli obat buat kamu, atau kamu mau ke dokter aja? Ayo mas anter."

Baekhyun langsung ngegeleng cepet. "N-ndak usah mas, ndak usah ke dokter. Mas beliin aku obat di apotek aja."

"Kamu yakin?"

Baekhyun ngangguk. "Iya mas, aku yakin."

"Yaudah kamu tunggu disini ya." Chanyeol ngambil jaketnya dari dalem lemari terus langsung jalan keluar kamar.

BRAKK

Baekhyun ngehela nafasnya pelan, alhamdulillah malem ini dia selamet. Tapi untuk malem-malem berikutnya Baekhyun gak yakin dia masih selamet atau enggak, Chanyeol pasti bakalan terus minta dan minta lagi.

.

.

.

Chanyeol masuk kedalem rumah sambil ngejinjing keresek obat dari apotek.

"Semoga bini gw kaga kenapa-napa." kata Chanyeol sambil jalan menuju kamar.

CKLEK

"Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol masuk kedalem kamar tapi kaga nemuin Baekhyun sama sekali, yaudah dia mutusin buat nyari bininya itu ke dapur dan bener aja Baekhyun lagi berdiri ngebelakangin dia di depan etalase dapur sambil minum air putih.

Chanyeol tersenyum ngeliatnya. "Baek-"

"Untung mas Chanyeol percaya kalo aku sakit, jadinya kan aku ndak harus berhubungan sama dia. Aku bener-bener ndak mau begituan sama Mas Chanyeol."

DEG

Chanyeol langsung diem, dia kaga salah denger kan? Jadi Baekhyun cuma pura-pura sakit gara2 dia kaga mau di *we ama suaminya sendiri? Berarti yang kemarin dia sakit perut ama tiba-tiba haid itu juga bohongan dong?

"Aku takut, aku bener-bener takut." kata Baekhyun sambil bergidik ngeri.

Chanyeol ngeremes kresek obat yang dia beli tadi, dia gak nyangka Baekhyun tega ngebohongin dia kaya begini.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Baekhyun udah nyiapin kopi buat suaminya yang lagi sibuk ngebenerin motor di depan rumah. Udah 3 hari belakangan ini Chanyeol tiba-tiba aja ngediemin dia, kalo ditanya pun Chanyeol gak pernah mau ngejawab, tiap disedian makanan juga gak pernah dimakan, Chanyeol jadi sering pulang diatas jam 12 malem dan kalo tidur pun selalu munggungin Baekhyun. Dia juga udah gak pernah minta buat berhubungan lagi, jujur Baekhyun ngerasa gak nyaman kalo Chanyeol tiba-tiba berubah kaya gitu. Makanya dia sengaja nyiapin kopi begini supaya hati suaminya itu luluh dan mau ngomong lagi sama dia.

"Mas Chanyeol, ini aku buatin kopi buat mas. Diminum ya?"

Chanyeol cuma ngelirik Baekhyun sekilas terus abis itu dia langsung fokus lagi sama motornya.

Baekhyun ngehela nafasnya pelan, dia simpen kopi buatannya itu disamping motor sang suami.

"Mas kenapa sih mas? Ko tiba-tiba ngediemin aku kaya gini? Emangnya aku ada bikin salah ya sama mas?"

Chanyeol nyimpen perkakas yang dia pake buat ngoprek motor kesayangannya kedalem tempatnya lagi.

"Sebenernya kamu kemarin gak sakit kan neng? Terus yang waktu kamu bilang sakit perut sama dateng bulan itu sebenernya enggak juga kan? Kamu sengaja bohong karena kamu gak mau begituan sama mas kan?"

DEG

Darimana Chanyeol tau?

"Kenapa diem aja? Gak bisa jawab?"

Baekhyun langsung gelagapan. "M-mas, a-aku-"

"Mas kecewa sama kamu, tega-teganya kamu bohongin mas kaya gitu. Lagian kenapa sih kamu gak mau begituan sama mas? Kamu ngerasa jijik sama mas? Atau kamu sebenernya emang gak sayang sama mas?"

Baekhyun langsung ngegeleng cepet. "B-bukan begitu mas.."

"Ya terus kenapa? Kita udah nikah, kita udah jadi suami-istri dan mas berhak buat minta itu sama kamu. Kamu emang gak mau punya anak dari mas? Buat apa kita nikah kalo ujung-ujungnya malah kaya gini?"

Baekhyun nunduk, dia langsung nangis detik itu juga.

"Tugas kamu itu bukan sekedar nyiapin makan sama baju buat mas, tapi kamu juga harus bisa ngelayanin suami diatas ranjang. Kalo kamu emang ngerasa jijik sama mas, kamu gak mau punya anak dari mas atau kamu emang bener-bener gak bahagia nikah sama mas, kamu boleh pergi dari sini, mas gak akan ngelarang."

Baekhyun keliatan shock banget ngedengernya. "M-mas.. "

Chanyeol langsung masuk kedalem rumah, dia udah gak peduli lagi sama Baekhyun. Dia kesel banget sama kelakuan istrinya itu.

Baekhyun nangis, dia nangis sampe sesenggukan. Dia gak nyangka kalo Chanyeol bakalan salah paham sampe semarah ini. Terus sekarang Baekhyun harus gimana? Baekhyun gak mau kalo harus pisah sama Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Sok atuh diminum dulu tehnya.. "

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Makasih ya mbak."

"Sama-sama, gak usah manggil mbak ah, panggil aja teteh. Teh Luhan ya?"

Baekhyun ngangguk. "Iya teh Luhan."

Sekarang Baekhyun udah ada dirumahnya Luhan, dia sengaja dateng kemari buat nyari Sehun. Dia pengen minta Sehun buat ngejelasin ke Chanyeol kalo sebenernya dia takut buat begituan, bukan karena dia ngerasa jijik sama mas Chanyeol. Masalah ini kan awal mulanya gara2 Sehun, jadi Baekhyun pengen minta Sehun buat bantu ngejelasin.

"Mas Sehun kemana teh?"

"Sehun jam segini mah enggak ada dirumah Baek, biasanya dia keliling Parung buat nganterin pesenan buah. Emang kenapa kamu nyariin suami teteh?"

"Ndak apa-apa ko teh, cuma nanya aja." kata Baekhyun sambil nyeruput teh yang disiapin Luhan.

"Oh iya teh, aku mau tanya. Emang teteh pas waktu malem pertama sama mas Sehun sempet sampe pendarahan ya?"

Luhan agak kaget ngedengernya. "Pendarahan gimana? Ko kamu nanya nya aneh begitu sih."

"Iya pendarahan, gini loh teh. Mas Sehun kan pernah cerita ke aku, katanya pas malem pertama kalian, teteh sempet pendarahan karena disetubuhin sama mas Sehun. Emang itu bener?"

Luhan langsung ketawa ngedengernya. "Ya enggak lah Baek, masa iya sampe pendarahan sih. Kang Sehun becandanya suka kelewatan deh."

"Jadi teteh ndak pendarahan?"

Luhan ngegeleng. "Enggak, emang sih ada darah yang keluar, tapi itu kan darah perawan, bukan karena pendarahan. Kamu juga pas malem pertama pasti keluar darah kan?"

Baekhyun ngegeleng. "Ndak mbak."

"Loh ko bisa? Kamu teh udah gak perawan?"

"Bukan begitu mbak, aku sama mas Chanyeol emang ndak ngapa-ngapain pas malem pertama."

"Kenapa emangnya?"

"Aku takut mati teh."

"Hah?"

"Aku takut mati."

Luhan cengo ngedengernya, mulutnya nyampe nganga selama beberapa detik.

"Mas Sehun waktu itu cerita, kalo perempuan anu nya di tembus sama anu nya laki-laki bisa nimbulin pendarahan teh, lebih parah katanya malah bisa mati. Makanya itu aku takut banget, aku ndak mau mati muda."

Luhan ketawa ngakak ngedengernya, dia gak tau Baekhyun ini polos atau kebangetan pinter, baru kali ini dia ngedenger ada orang yang takut mati kalo ngelakuin hubungan intim, ya kalo ditusuknya pake gergaji sih udah pasti mati, tapi kalo cuma ditusuk sama tit*t cowok mah mana mungkin mati. Lagian kan tit*t cowok enak, ngapain juga Baekhyun harus takut?

Tapi Luhan agak kesel juga sih sama suaminya, bisa-bisanya dia cerita kaya gitu sama cewek sepolos Baekhyun. kang Sehun becandanya emang kadang suka kelewatan, kan kasian Chanyeol kalo kaya gini.

"Itu gak bener neng, kalo emang iya begituan bisa bikin orang mati mungkin sekarang teteh gak akan duduk disini. Teteh pasti udah dikubur dibawah tanah. Kamu jangan terpengaruh sama omongannya kang Sehun, kalo mas Chanyeol ngajak kamu buat berjima, kalo bisa sih kamu jangan sampe nolak. Istri yang gak mau ngelayanin suaminya itu bisa dilaknat sama Allah loh Baek. Lagian hubungan suami-istri gak akan bikin kamu pendarahan apalagi sampe meninggal. Awalnya emang sakit, tapi lama-kelamaan kamu juga bakalan ngerasa enak kok, percaya deh sama teteh."

"Beneran teh?"

Luhan ngangguk. "Iya beneran."

Baekhyun diem, berarti ini emang cuma akal-akalannya mas Sehun dong buat ngerjain dia? Duh, sekarang mending dia pulang kerumah deh buat minta maaf sama Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk di atas ranjang kasur kamarnya sambil nungguin Chanyeol, dia udah pake gaun tidur super tipis yang belahan dadanya pun kebuka banget, kedua tok*t gedenya Baekhyun bahkan hampir nyembul keluar saking tipis dan ketatnya gaun tidur yang dia pake.

Baekhyun beli gaun tidur ini di pasar Parung tadi sambil ditemenin Luhan, Luhan nyaranin Baekhyun buat pake pakaian seksi kaya gini biar Chanyeol kegoda dan mau maafin dia. Mudah-mudahan aja rencana Luhan ini berhasil dan Chanyeol mau maafin dia.

CKLEK

Chanyeol masuk kedalem kamar, dan Baekhyun pun langsung ngerasa gugup. Chanyeol langsung melotot pas ngeliat tok*t Baekhyun yang ampir tumpah gara2 gaun tidurnya yang kabangetan tipis..

NYUTT!

Kont*lnya perlahan-lahan mulai menegang, Chanyeol langsung ngebalik, dia kaga mau ngelirik Baekhyun sama sekali.

Baekhyun berdiri, dia langsung meluk tubuh suaminya itu dari belakang, Baekhyun bisa ngerasain badannya Chanyeol menegang pas dia peluk.

"Mas aku minta maaf ya karena udah nolak mas dari kemarin, aku tau aku salah dan ndak seharusnya aku nolak mas. Tapi sekarang aku janji aku ndak akan nolak lagi kalo mas mau tidur sama aku. Mas mau kan maafin aku? Mas mau tidur sama aku?"

Chanyeol langsung ngebalik, dia pegang pundak istrinya itu erat. "Kamu yakin Baek? Kamu gak akan nendang mas lagi kaya waktu itu kan? Kamu juga gak akan pura2 dapet lagi kan?"

Baekhyun ngangguk. "Aku ndak akan ngelakuin itu lagi mas, mas boleh ngelakuin apa aja sama aku, aku pasrah."

Chanyeol tersenyum ngedengernya, dia langsung ngedorong dan ngebanting tubuh Baekhyun keatas ranjang, Baekhyun keliatan kaget banget dibanting segitu kencengnya sama Chanyeol. Untungnya dia dibanting ke kasur yang empuk, kalo dibanting kelantai mungkin badannya bakal langsung remuk seketika.

Chanyeol tersenyum mesum, dia udah lama banget nahan sange sama bini tercintanya ini. Akhirnya malem yang dia tunggu2 dateng juga, Chanyeol ngejilat bibirnya pelan, dia beneran udah kaya om-om yang haus belaian cewek.

Perlahan, Chanyeol mencium bibir cewek yang terbaring pasrah dibawahnya. Chanyeol nyium bibir Baekhyun udah kaya tikus yang ngegerogotin tembok, kasar dan keliatan bernafsu banget. Dia isep bibir itu rakus sampe Baekhyun ngedesah lirih.

"Eunghh.. Ahh.. "

Badan Chanyeol merinding ngedenger suara desahan Baekhyun yang makin bikin dia sange. Suara yang paling indah di muka bumi emang cuma suara desahan cewek hahaha.

Chanyeol masukin lidahnya kedalem mulut Baekhyun, dia absen semua yang ada di dalem mulut sang bini tercinta. Abis itu dia isep lidahnya si eneng sampe Baekhyun ngelenguh sambil mukul-mukul dadanya Chanyeol.

Puas maen sama bibir dan mulutnya Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung turun keleher, dia jilat, isep, cium, gigit sampe ninggalin banyak bekas cupang dilehernya Baekhyun.

SLROOOTT PLOP

"Aaah mas.." Baekhyun ngedesah lirih.

Chanyeol tersenyum puas pas ngeliat tanda cupang merah di leher bininya, dia terus nyipokin lehernya Baekhyun sampe bener-bener penuh sama bekas cupang.

Badan Baekhyun ngegelinjang hebat, rasanya geli sekaligus nikmat pas Chanyeol nyiumin leher dia. Baekhyun masih belum terbiasa disentuh sama cowok kaya begini, tapi jujur Baekhyun suka banget kalo Chanyeol yang nyentuh dia.

Chanyeol langsung ngelepas gaun tidur Baekhyun sampe sebatas perut. Dan karena Baekhyun kaga pake beha, toket gedenya langsung nyembul gitu aja.

Baekhyun refleks berusaha nutupin t*ketnya yang gede pake banget. Chanyeol tersenyum sambil ngelepas tangan Baekhyun yang nutupin t*ketnya.

"Kaga usah ditutupin neng, tok*t yang indah kek begini mah kaga usah ditutup2in."

BLUSHH

Muka Baekhyun langsung berubah merah ngedengernya, dia langsung ngelepasin tangannya. Chanyeol otomatis neguk ludahnya kasar pas ngeliat dua bukit indah bininya. Baekhyun ini badannya kecil tapi t*ket ama pantatnya gede banget. Sekali ngeliat aja k*ntol Chanyeol langsung ngaceng maksimal.

Tangan Chanyeol langsung bergerak ngegerepe t*ket segede bola basket itu, sekali pegang tuh t*ket berasa kenyel banget ditangan Chanyeol. Dia remes kedua t*ket itu sampe Baekhyun ngedesah lirih, badannya juga sampe ngegeter karena geli sekaligus nikmat.

Chanyeol nunduk buat ngisep pentil susu Baekhyun yang sebelah kanan, baru sekali di isep aja Baekhyun udah ngedesah kaga karu-karuan. Chanyeol makin semangat aja ngisep tuh pentil susu.

SLROOOTTT!

"Aaaahh mas.. "

Badan Baekhyun lemes luar biasa, baru di isep aja dia udah selemes ini gimana nanti kalo lubang dia di bobol? Tapi jujur Baekhyun suka banget pas Chanyeol ngeremes sekaligus ngisep pentilnya kenceng. Rasanya kaya geli-geli gimana gitu.

Chanyeol pindah ke t*ket sebelah kiri dan dia ngelakuin hal yang sama. Dia kenyot kenceng banget pentilnya ampe pipinya Chanyeol mengempot.

PLOP

"Aaaahhh.. "

Chanyeol ngedesah puas, ternyata lebih enak maenin bola cewek daripada main bola sepak hahaha.

Abis itu Chanyeol narik gaun tidur Baekhyun kebawah, terus langsung dia buang asal kelantai. Sekarang Baekhyun cuma tinggal make cangcut doangan warna item transparan.

Chanyeol elus perut mulus Baekhyun terus dia ciumin sambil ninggalin beberapa bekas cupang.

Chanyeol langsung narik cangcutnya Baekhyun sampe Baekhyun bener-bener telanjang bulat.

DEG

Chanyeol percaya banget kalo ada yang bilang iman seorang cowok di uji ketika ngeliat cewek telanjang, karena sekarang pun Chanyeol langsung cengo maksimal pas ngeliat badan telanjangnya Baekhyun.

Pas malem pertama mereka Chanyeol kaga terlalu begitu merhatiin body nya Baekhyun karena yang dia pikirin cuma pas bagian ng*we nya aja, dia kaga begitu merhatiin kalo badan Baekhyun ternyata seindah ini. Kulitnya putih bersih kaya kain kafan, mulus kaya porselen, meki nya juga keliatan agak tembem terus bulu-bulunya kaga terlalu begitu lebat. Belum lagi t*ket ama pantat bahenolnya yang emang benar-benar gede. Kalo kata si Zico mah cewek2 model Baekhyun begini disebutnya toge pasar, toket gede pantat besar. Mantep banget dah ah, nikmat mana lagi yang coba engkau dustakan?

"Mas jangan diliatin terus toh, aku kan malu." kata Baekhyun malu-malu sambil berusaha nutupin t*ketnya yang tumpeh-tumpeh.

"Abis badan kamu bagus banget sih neng, ampe ngiler mas ngeliatnya."

Baekhyun mukul tangan suaminya pelan. "Mas bikin aku malu aja deh." katanya sambil nutupin mukanya malu-malu.

Chanyeol ketawa pelan ngeliatnya, dia langsung ngelepas kaos sekaligus ama celananya. Sekarang dia cuma tinggal pake bokser ketat doangan. Baekhyun malu banget ngeliatnya terutama pas matanya enggak sengaja ngeliat gundukan gede ditengah selangkangan Chanyeol. Si berang-berang Zimbabwe ini kayanya udah bener-bener sange maksimal deh.

Chanyeol langsung nindih badan mungil bininya sampe t*ketnya Baekhyun nempel sama dadanya. Chanyeol megang tangannya Baekhyun terus dia arahin ke k*ntolnya yang udah ngaceng dibalik bokser yang dia pake.

"Pegang neng, remes sekalian. Mas tau eneng demen ama k*ntol mas."

BLUSSH

Gilaaaa! muka Baekhyun merah parah ngedengernya, k*ntolnya mas Chanyeol kerasa anget ditangan Baekhyun. Dari luar aja Baekhyun udah bisa ngerasa kalo k*ntolnya Chanyeol gede banget. Benda panjang itu bener-bener udah keras kaya kayu. Tangan Baekhyun langsung ngeremes tuh k*ntol sesuai perintahnya Chanyeol.

Chanyeol nunduk, dia ciumin lagi bibirnya Baekhyun sambil ngeremesin t*ketnya pelan.

Tangan Chanyeol terus turun ke mekinya Baekhyun, dia usap lobang perawan itu sambil mainin kacang m*meknya (klitoris) Baekhyun.

Baekhyun refleks aja langsung ngedesah kenceng gara2 kelakuan Chanyeol. "Masshh.."

Abis itu Chanyeol langsung ngarahin wajahnya ke mekinya Baekhyun dan dia cium aroma khas yang keluar dari sana. Dia buka belahan m*mek itu dan dia bisa ngeliat lobang kecil disana. Chanyeol agak sangsi kira-kira bisa kaga ya k*ntol dia masuk kedalem sono? Kalopun bisa, Baekhyun pasti bakalan kesakitan banget.

"Neng, kamu mau gak kalo ini mas isep?"

"Apanya yang diisep mas?"

"M*ki kamu neng."

Baekhyun sontak aja langsung ngerasa kaget. "Jangan mas, itu kan kotor. Lagian juga dilarang sama agama."

Chanyeol diem, iya juga sih. Setau Chanyeol oral seks itu dilarang, tapi Chanyeol pengen banget nyeruput m*kinya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol ngegeleng, bodo amat lah. Yang penting dia kaga ngent*tin Baekhyun dari duburnya. Toh dia cuma ngerasa penasaran aja gimana rasanya nyeruput mem*k.

"Sekali aja neng, gakpapa ya?"

"Tapi mas-"

"Ssstt.. Udah kamu nikmatin aja."

Baekhyun neguk ludahnya kasar, seumur-umur Baekhyun gak pernah ngebayangin mekinya dikenyot sama orang.

Chanyeol makin ngedeketin wajahnya ke mekinya Baekhyun, Chanyeol nyium aroma khas yang keluar sambil nutup matanya nikmat. Abis itu Chanyeol langsung ngisep tuh belahan m*ki tembem kenceng pake banget.

Slurrrppp..

"AAAHHH." Baekhyun ngedesah kenceng, rasanya geli sekaligus nikmat meskipun Baekhyun agak ngerasa risih dan juga jijik.

Chanyeol ngejulurin lidahnya buat masuk kedalem lobang perawan Baekhyun. Dia jilat lobang yang cuma seukuran lobang undur-undur itu dengan penuh nafsu.

SLROOOTT..! SLRUPP..!

"Aaahhh.. "

Setelah ngerasa puas, Chanyeol langsung beralih buat ngusap sekaligus nyiumin paha mulusnya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol ngelepas bokser sama cangcutnya sekaligus dan k*ntol gedenya langsung nyembul detik itu juga.

"Mas masukin sekarang ya sayang."

Baekhyun ngangguk pelan, Baekhyun gugup banget, tapi dia berusaha buat rileks.

Chanyeol ngarahin k*ntolnya ke lobang perawan Baekhyun, dia gesekin berkali-kali sampe mekinya Baekhyun basah gara2 cairannya sendiri yang nyampur sama cairan yang keluar dari k*ntolnya Chanyeol.

JLEB

"Akkkkhh.. "

Baekhyun ngeringis kesakitan, tangannya refleks ngecengkeram seprei kasur kenceng banget. Perlahan tapi pasti Chanyeol ngedorong k*ntolnya buat masuk kedalem lobang Baekhyun.

JLEB

"AKKKHHH."

Kali ini Baekhyun ngejerit, dia ngejerit pas k*ntol Chanyeol bener-bener masuk kedalem lobangnya. Rasanya sakit banget, lobang Baekhyun kaya yang dirobek paksa dari luar. Darah seger langsung ngalir dari dalem lobang Baekhyun pertanda keperawanan dia udah pecah.

Chanyeol nunduk, ia ciumin wajah cantik bininya dengan penuh perasaan sayang. Chanyeol tau Baekhyun lagi kesakitan banget makanya dia kaga mau buru2 ngegenjot lobangnya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol ngusap keringet yang ngalir di keningnya Baekhyun. "Udah mendingan neng? Mas gerak sekarang ya?"

Baekhyun ngangguk pelan dan Chanyeol pun ngegerakin pinggulnya maju mundur dengan gerakan pelan. Baekhyun masih tetep ngeringis, rasanya bener-bener sakit dan gak nyaman banget, airmatanya bahkan sampe keluar saking sakitnya.

Chanyeol nutup matanya pelan, rasanya bener-bener mantep pas k*ntolnya udah bersarang di lobang bininya. Rasanya jadi berkali-kali makin nikmat pas dia ngegenjot m*meknya Baekhyun. Bener kata si Sehun, ng*we emang enak, Chanyeol berasa kaya ngefly saking enaknya.

"M*mek kamu enak banget neng.. Peret.. " bisik Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya dikuping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meluk tubuh suaminya itu, lama kelamaan dia juga mulai ngedesah keenakan pas Chanyeol ngegenjot m*meknya kenceng.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

"Aaaahh.. Mass.. Ouhh.. "

Baekhyun refleks ngejambak rambutnya Chanyeol kenceng, Chanyeol sendiri cuma bisa merem-melek keenakan karena k*ntolnya dijepit ama mekinya Baekhyun. Dia ngegerakin pinggulnya cepet banget sampe ranjang yang mereka tidurin keguncang dan berderit kenceng.

Badan Baekhyun juga sama kehentak-hentak kenceng, t*ketnya naik turun cepet banget saking kencengnya Chanyeol ngegenjot lubang dia.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

BRUKKK

"AAAAHHH."

Baekhyun langsung teriak pas ranjang yang mereka tidurin tiba-tiba aja roboh, Chanyeol ama Baekhyun keliatan shock banget jadinya.

TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK

"Chanyeol itu suara apaan? Ko ada suara ngedebuk kenceng bener dari kamar elu? Elu lagi ngapain di dalem?"

Chanyeol cengo, itu suara emaknya. Emaknya kayanya langsung lari keluar kamar pas ngedenger suara ranjangnya yang roboh.

TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK

"Chanyeol, Baekhyun keluar dulu ngapah. Suara apaan itu tadi, jangan bikin emak ama baba khawatir."

Sekarang giliran suara babanya yang ngomong, lagian ini ranjang segala pake roboh sih, orang lagi enak2 ng*we juga. Chanyeol jadi kesel banget jadinya.

"Mas ini gimana? Emak sama baba kayanya khawatir banget deh." kata Baekhyun yang juga keliatan panik.

Chanyeol gak ngerespon, dia juga bingung mesti gimana. Gak mungkin kan dia bilang kalo ranjangnya roboh gara-gara terlalu semangat ng*ntotin Baekhyun? Mau taro dimana muka Chanyeol coba?

TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK

"Chanyeol buka dulu ngapah pintunya, elu lagi ngapain sih di dalem?"

"C-CHANYEOL KAGA KENAPA-NAPA MAK, TADI CHANYEOL KAGA SENGAJA KEPLESET TERUS KETIBAN LEMARI." Teriak Chanyeol dari dalem kamar.

Dara ama Donghae langsung diem, ketiban lemari? Ko suaranya kenceng amat kaya suara ranjang roboh.

"Terus elunya gimana Yeol? Elu baek-baek aja kan? Kaga ada luka?"

"KAGA ADA BA, CHANYEOL BAEK-BAEK AJA, CUMA KESELEO DIKIT."

Dara ama Donghae saling pandang kemudian. "Yaudahlah bang, kita tinggalin aja, lagian Chanyeol ama Baekhyunnya juga kaga ngapa-ngapa."

Donghae ngangguk. "Yaudah dah, lagian si Chanyeol ada-ada bae abang kira kamarnya si Chanyeol rubuh, suara ngedebuknya kenceng bener sih."

"Yaudah ayo." Dara langsung ngegandeng tangan suaminya buat balik lagi kedalem kamar.

Chanyeol ngehembusin nafasnya lega pas ngedenger langkah kaki emak babanya yang ngejauh. "Neng, kita lanjutin ya yang tadi?"

Baekhyun ngangguk malu-malu. "Iya mas, lanjutin aja."

Chanyeol senyum, dia nyium bibirnya Baekhyun sambil mulai lagi ngegenjot lubang Baekhyun kenceng sampe keduanya ngedesah keenakan.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

"Ahhh.. Mass.. Ouhh.. "

"Oughhh.. Yeaahh.. Ahh.. F*ck.. Nengghh.. "

.

.

.

CKLEK

Baekhyun masuk kedalem kamar, sekarang udah jam 8 pagi dan dia baru aja selesai nyiapin sarapan buat Donghae ama Chanyeol soalnya Dara pagi2 banget udah pergi ke pasar buat beli kebutuhan bakal puasa nanti. Cewek bert*ket gede itu cuma bisa ngegeleng pelan pas ngeliat suaminya masih ngorok diatas kasur. Karena semalem ranjang mereka roboh, jadi mau gak mau Baekhyun ama Chanyeol harus tidur dilantai. Semacem kaya orang Jepang gitu deh, tidurnya pada ngampar di lantai.

Baekhyun jalan pelan kearah suaminya, dia sibak selimut yang nutupin tubuhnya dan langsung tersentak kaget. Chanyeol tidur telanjang, kayanya semalem dia lupa make celananya sehabis 'begituan' ama Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidurnya ngangkang, belum lagi mulutnya ngaga lebar banget sambil terus-terusan ngorok. Jigongnya ampe nempel dimana-mana, tangannya juga enggak mau diem sama sekali, sesekali tangannya ngegarukin bulu jembutnya sambil terus ngorok.

Baekhyun ketawa geli ngeliatnya, ko bisa ya dia nikah sama lanang yang modelnya cem begini. Tapi biar gimanapun sejelek-jeleknya Chanyeol tetep aja dia suaminya Baekhyun. Baekhyun harus tetep hormat dan berbakti sama laki-laki yang semalem udah ngerenggut kesuciannya ini.

"Mas bangun mas, ini udah pagi. Mandi terus abis itu sarapan." kata Baekhyun sambil ngebangunin suaminya.

Chanyeol masih betah aja ngedengkur, malah makin pules aja dia tidurnya. Baekhyun kesel sendiri jadinya, dia kemudian ngelirik k*ntolnya Chanyeol yang masih tidur. Tiba-tiba aja ide jail muncul dibenaknya Baekhyun buat ngebangungin Chanyeol yang udah kaya kebo ini.

Baekhyun langsung megang tit*tnya Chanyeol dan dia kocok sampe ngaceng. Chanyeol ngegeliat resah, sambil merem dia ngedesah keenakan.

"Ahhh.. Enak banget sayang.. Yeahh.. "

Chanyeol bahkan sampe ngegerakan pantatnya maju mundur seolah-olah dia lagi ng*we.

Baekhyun berusaha buat gak ketawa, dia terus ngocok k*ntol suaminya. Chanyeol makin menggeliat resah, akhirnya dia ngebuka matanya pelan dan kaget ngeliat Baekhyun lagi ngocokin t*titnya.

Ngeliat Chanyeol yang udah bangun, Baekhyun pun berhenti ngocokin 'anu'nya Chanyeol yang udah terlanjur ngaceng.

"Kenapa berenti neng? Lanjutin dong."

"Tapi sekarang udah pagi mas, emang yang semalem ndak cukup apa? Mending mas sekarang mandi, terus abis itu sarapan. Aku udah buatin nasi goreng pete buat mas."

"Tapi mas udah kepalang ngaceng neng, seenggaknya keluarin dulu kek pejuhnya."

Baekhyun ngegeleng. "Ndak ah, aku kan udah mandi. Ntar aku kotor lagi. Udah cepetan mandi, aku masih harus beres-beres rumah."

Chanyeol ngehela nafas, kepaksa deh dia bangun. "Tapi sebelum mas mandi, ada yang pengen mas tanyain dulu ama eneng."

"Nanya apa toh mas?"

"Kemaren-kemaren kenapa eneng kaga mau mas *ntot? Eneng takut?"

Baekhyun ngangguk. "Iya mas aku takut, mas Sehun bilang sama aku kalo aku begituan sama mas ntar aku bisa mati."

"Hah? Si Sehun ngomong begitu?"

Baekhyun ngangguk. "Mas Sehun bilang aku bisa mati kalo lubang aku dimasukin sama anu nya mas yang gede banget. Makanya kemarin2 aku selalu nolak kalo mas ajakin begituan."

Wah kurang asem nih si Sehun, jadi dia biang keladinya. Awas aja kalo ntar ketemu, Chanyeol mutilasi baru nyaho dia.

"Yaudah gih mas mandi, bau tau."

Chanyeol ketawa ngedengernya. "Iya mas mandi." Chanyeol langsung berdiri terus jalan mau keluar kamar.

"Mas.. "

Chanyeol noleh. "Kenapa?"

"Mas keluar kamar mau telanjang gitu aja?"

Chanyeol diem, dia langsung ngeliat kebawah dan baru sadar kalo dia kaga pake baju sama sekali. Emak ama babanya bisa mati berdiri kalo ngeliat dia keluar kamar dengan kondisi k*ntol yang masih ngaceng begini.

"Mas lupa neng hehehe." kata Chanyeol sambil nyegir gaje. Dia langsung ngambil handuk buat nutupin bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Baekhyun cuma bisa ngegeleng pelan ngeliatnya, Chanyeol dengan segala kesomplakannya emang selalu berhasil bikin Baekhyun tersenyum.

.

.

.

CKLEK

Baekhyun yang lagi sibuk ngeberesin kamar langsung noleh pas ngedenger pintu kamar dibuka dari luar. Chanyeol masuk kedalem cuma make handuk yang ngelilit dibawah tubuhnya, bulir-bulir air masih netes di tubuh kekarnya.

"Udah mandinya? Ko cepet banget sih?"

"Ya emang mandi kudu berapa jam? 3 menit juga cukup." kata Chanyeol sambil ngebuka lemari.

Baekhyun ngehela nafas, Chanyeol mandinya cepet banget. 5 menit juga gak nyampe, kayanya Chanyeol mandi cuma pake aer doang, gak sabunan, shampoan apalagi gosok gigi. Cewek bert*ket gede itu jadi kesel ngeliatnya, dia langsung narik tangan suaminya itu keluar kamar.

"Mau kemana neng?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

Baekhyun gak ngejawab, dia langsung narik Chanyeol buat masuk kedalem kamar mandi terus dia konci pintunya dari dalem.

"Ngapain sih neng-"

SRETT

Baekhyun langsung narik handuknya Chanyeol, sekarang Chanyeol udah bener-bener telanjang bulet. Chanyeol diem, apa jangan-jangan Baekhyun mau ngajak dia begituan di kamar mandi ya?

Baekhyun ngambil segayung ember terus langsung dia siramin ke kepalanya Chanyeol.

BYURRR

Chanyeol kaget, dia sendiri bingung kenapa Baekhyun nyiram dia kaya begini. Gak cuma sekali lagi, tapi Baekhyun nyiram sampe berkali-kali.

Abis itu Baekhyun ngambil penggosok sabun sama sabunnya sekalian, terus langsung dia gosokin dibadan berototnya Chanyeol. Dia gosok semua daki yang nempel dibadannya terutama dibagian leher, belakang telinga, ketek, paha sama selangkangan.

Badan Chanyeol langsung gemeter pas Baekhyun ngegosok k*ntolnya juga, Baekhyun ngebersihin daki yang nempel di biji pelirnya sekaligus ngebersihin bulu jembutnya juga. Batang k*ntolnya diolesin sabun ama Baekhyun langsung dari tangannya. Keliatannya malah jadi kaya Baekhyun yang lagi ngocokin k*ntol kebanggaan Chanyeol.

"Aaah Baek.. " Chanyeol ngedesah berbarengan sama t*titnya yang ikutan ngaceng.

Baekhyun yang ngeliat t*tit suaminya bangun mencoba buat gak peduli dan langsung ngegosokin paha sampe kakinya Chanyeol. Dia bersihin daki yang nempel di sela-sela jari kaki si berang-berang Zimbabwe ini sampe bener-bener bersih.

Abis itu Baekhyun nyuci tangannya pake aer. "Kalo mandi tuh harus bersih mas, semua badan harus digosikin. Pokoknya aku ndak mau mas Chanyeol mandinya asal-asalan lagi kaya tadi."

Chanyeol ngangguk, pikirannya udah bener-bener ngeblank. Sekarang dia udah terlanjur dibikin sange gara2 Baekhyun ngocokin k*ntolnya tadi.

Baekhyun ngambil sikat sama pasta gigi, dia olesin odol ke sikat giginya Chanyeol terus dia sikat giginya Chanyeol. Jujur Baekhyun gak percaya kalo Chanyeol harus ngegosok giginya sendiri, cowok berk*ntol gede ini udah pasti gosok giginya asal-asalan.

Baekhyun ngegosok dari gigi bagian luar terus masuk kedalem buat ngebersihin gusi-gusinya. Abis itu Baekhyun langsung ngasih aer bakal Chanyeol kumur-kumur.

"Inget ya mas, kalo gosok gigi tuh harus bersih. Kalo ngegosok juga harus diputer, jangan digesek biar giginya mas ndak rusak. Ngerti toh?"

Chanyeol ngangguk pelan.

"Yowes sekarang aku keramis yo."

Baekhyun langsung ngambil botol sampo Lifebuoy terus isinya dia keluarin sedikit buat dia gosokin ditangan sampe berbusa. Dia minta Chanyeol buat agak nunduk terus dia gosokin sampo itu kerambutnya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun keliatan semangat banget ngeramasin rambut suaminya, sebenernya Baekhyun udah gregetan banget pengen ngeramasin rambut Chanyeol soalnya rambut dia tuh lengket banget. Udah kaya orang yang gak pernah keramas.

"Adaw mata mas kemasukan sampo nih, perih bener." kata Chanyeol yang badannya langsung kelojotan.

Baekhyun langsung ngambil aer terus langsung dia bersihin busa sampo yang ada dimata mas Chanyeol.

"Masih perih neng."

"Masa sih orang udah bersihin juga."

"Ini masih perih sayang, saking perihnya mas sampai tak sanggup memandang wajah cantikmu." kata Chanyeol sambil terus nutup matanya.

Baekhyun muter bola matanya males, mandi masih dimandiin aja sok-sokan ngegombalin Baekhyun, dasar daki Fir'aun.

"Yowes mana sini, biat tak tiupin aja."

Baekhyun ngedeketin wajahnya, dia pegang wajah ganteng lakinya dan bersiap buat niupin matanya yang katanya masih kerasa perih.

Chanyeol langsung ngebuka matanya, dia pegang wajah cantik sang bini terus langsung dia cium bibirnya sampe Baekhyun melotot kaget.

"Mas ih modus banget.." kata Baekhyun setelah ciumannya lepas, dia usap iler Chanyeol yang nempel dibibirnya.

Chanyeol ketawa, modus ama bini sendiri kaga ada salahnya pan?

Baekhyun langsung ngambil segayung aer terus dia siramin kerambutnya Chanyeol.

BYURRR

"Brrrrrr dingin bener neng." kata Chanyeol yang ngerasa dingin.

"Ndak apa-apa, biar badan mas tuh seger."

Baekhyun terus nyiramin rambut sama badan Chanyeol sampe bener-bener bersih, ampun deh, dia tuh sekarang udah jadi istri apa baby sitter sih? Chanyeol mandi aja sampe harus dimandiin kaya gini.

"Udah, sekarang udah bersih. Inget ya mas, nanti kalo mandi lagi tuh harus bersih kaya gini. Aku ndak mau kalo abis mandi masnya masih dakian kaya tadi."

Chanyeol ngangguk. "Iya neng, abang-eh mas janji bakalan mandi yang bersih."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Bagus."

Baekhyun langsung berbalik tapi tangannya ditahan sama Chanyeol. Baekhyun natep suaminya itu bingung.

"Apalagi toh mas?"

"Mas sange neng, ng*we yuk.. "

Baekhyun diem, dia gak salah denger kan?

"Disini? Endak ah mas, aku kan udah mandi. Ntar kalo begituan aku harus mandi lagi, males ah. Lagian masa iya mau begituan disini sih mas."

"Ya emang mengapah? Kita coba variasi lah, kalo di kamar mulu mah bosen. Ntar abis itu kita mandi bareng lagi, lagian mas sange juga gara2 eneng, kalo eneng kaga ngegosokin daki di tit*t mas, mas juga kaga bakalan ngaceng neng."

Baekhyun diem, masa iya dia mesti gituan di kamar mandi sih?

"Kaga boleh loh neng seorang bini nolak ajakan lakinya buat begituan. Dosa gede hukumnya."

"Yoweslah aku mau, tapi jangan lama-lama ya mas, aku takut baba curiga."

Chanyeol ngangguk. "Iya mas janji kaga bakalan lama kok."

Baekhyun langsung ngelepas baju sama celana yang dia pake sekaligus beha sama cangcutnya juga.

Chanyeol tersenyum mesum ngeliatnya, k*ntolnya langsung konek begitu ngeliat m*meknya Baekhyun. K*ntolnya tau aja mana lobang yang enak buat digenjot hahaha.

Chanyeol nyium bibirnya Baekhyun sekilas terus dia nyuruh Baekhyun buat jongkok.

"Isep neng."

"Hah?" Baekhyun agak kaget.

"Isep, itu kan udah bersih, udah kaga ada dakinya. Eneng moal bakal keracunan."

Baekhyun nelen ludahnya kasar, dia usap k*ntol raksasa itu pelan terus langsung dia masukin kemulut kecilnya. Badan Chanyeol gemeter, rasanya bener-bener nikmat dan hangat.

"Aaahh.. Iya begitu neng.. Isep yang kenceng.. Mantep aaahh.. " Chanyeol ngedongak keatas sambil merem keenakan.

Baekhyun cuma bisa ngisep setengah doang soalnya k*ntol Chanyeol terlalu gede buat mulut dia. Tapi biarpun cuma masuk setengah udah bisa bikin Chanyeol ngedesah keenakan.

"Udah neng." kata Chanyeol setelah beberapa menit k*ntolnya diisep Baekhyun. Baekhyun agak terbatuk setelahnya.

"Sekarang selipin di t*ket eneng."

"Hah?"

"Selipin kont*l mas di tok*t kamu sayang."

Baekhyun ngangguk pelan, dia langsung ngedeketin dua bukit kembarnya ke arah batang Chanyeol. Dia selipin batang yang udah sekeras kayu itu kebelahan t*ketnya terus langsung dia kocok.

Chanyeol merem melek, karena t*ket Baekhyun yang gede, k*ntol Chanyeol jadi berasa hilang ditelen sama dua gunung kembar itu. Mantep banget deh pokoknya.

Abis itu Chanyeol nyuruh Baekhyun berdiri terus dia dorong ke dinding kamar mandi, tangannya langsung ngeremes dada Baekhyun kenceng sekaligus ia pelintir dua putingnya. Baekhyun ngedesah lirih, sambil terus ngeremet t*ket Baekhyun, Chanyeol cium bibir Baekhyun kasar yang dibales seadanya sama Baekhyun.

"Cppkhmm.. Eummhh.. Angghh.. "

Ciuman Chanyeol turun keleher, tangan Baekhyun juga bergerak ngocok k*ntolnya Chanyeol cepet. Abis itu Chanyeol langsung nyiumin susunya Baekhyun sekaligus ngisepin pentilnya yang emang udah tegang.

"Aaahh mas.. " Baekhyun ngedesah lirih.

Tangan Baekhyun refleks melintir biji pelirnya Chanyeol dan hal itu sukses bikin Chanyeol ngelenguh. Chanyeol langsung ngegendong badan Baekhyun terus dia dudukin dipinggiran bak, dia ciumin perutnya Baekhyun sambil tangannya ngeraba-raba paha Baekhyun. Abis itu ciumannya turun lagi ke mekinya Baekhyun, ia jilat sekaligus sedot meki tembeb itu sampe Baekhyun ngelenguh nikmat. Chanyeol ngedongak dan dia ngeliat Baekhyun lagi ngeremes t*ketnya sendiri, kayanya Baekhyun udah bener-bener terangsang deh.

Chanyeol nyolok mem*knya langsung pake dua jari sekaligus, Baekhyun ngejerit tertahan. Cewek bertok*t gede itu keliatan suka sama apa yang dilakuin Chanyeol. Telunjuk ama jari tengahnya Chanyeol keluar masuk mekinya Baekhyun teratur dan jempolnya ngeraba-raba kasar kacang m*meknya Baekhyun.

Baekhyun makin ngelebarin pahanya, Chanyeol makin kasar mainin meki tembemnya Baekhyun, makin kasar Chanyeol bermain makin kenceng juga Baekhyun ngedesah. Karena takut babanya curiga, Chanyeol akhirnya nyalahin kran air diatas bak supaya desahan Baekhyun keredam.

Chanyeol kemudian ngisep sekaligus ngejilatin kacang m*meknya Baekhyun sambil terus ngocok m*meknya. Baekhyun terus ngedesah erotis dan gak lama tubuhnya mengejang dan mekinya nyemburin cairan bening.

Chanyeol refleks ngejauh, tapi cairan itu udah terlanjur kena muka gantengnya Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang ngerasa bersalah langsung ngambil segayung aer dan dia bersihin mukanya Chanyeol pake aer itu.

"Maaf banget mas, aku ndak sengaja."

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Kaga mengapah neng."

Chanyeol langsung ngegendong Baekhyun dengan posisi berdiri, dia nyuruh Baekhyun buat ngelingkarin kakinya dibelakang pinggang Chanyeol. Dengan otot-otot kekar ditubuhnya, Chanyeol sama sekali kaga kesulitan ngegendong badan Baekhyun yang seringan bulu bebek.

Chanyeol ngeremes pantat kenyelnya Baekhyun kenceng sampe Baekhyun nya sendiri ngedesah pasrah. Tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol langsung masukin k*ntolnya ke dalem m*mek Baekhyun, dia genjot lobang kenikmatan itu sampe tubuh Baekhyun terhentak-hentak kenceng.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

Baekhyun ngedesah keenakan, refleks dia narik kepala Chanyeol buat nempel ke dadanya. Chanyeol ngisep pentil susu Baekhyun yang naik turun keguncang kaga karu-karuan.

"Mas.. Aaahhh.. "

Chanyeol terus ngegenjot m*mek Baekhyun kenceng tanpa ampun, gak berapa lama mata Baekhyun merem melek, desahannya kedengeran makin kenceng dan Chanyeol ngerasa m*meknya Baekhyun makin menyempit. Chanyeol sampe harus nutup mulut Baekhyun pake bibirnya karena takut desahan Baekhyun kedengeran sampe keluar kamar mandi.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

"AAAHHH."

CROTT!

Baekhyun orgasme untuk yang kedua kalinya, kepalanya langsung terkulai lemes dibahunya Chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung nyabut k*ntolnya dari dalem m*mek Baekhyun, dia ngebalikin Baekhyun ngadep ke bak mandi dan langsung dia suruh Baekhyun buat nungging, Baekhyun nurut aja disuruh nungging sama Chanyeol, pantat bahenolnya langsung terpampang nyata di depan matanya Chanyeol.

Chanyeol langsung nusuk m*meknya Baekhyun dari belakang, Baekhyun ngedesah lirih dan Chanyeol langsung ngegenjotnya kenceng. K*ntol gede dan beruratnya keluar masuk lobang m*mek Baekhyun dari belakang cepet banget. Badan Baekhyun udah banjir keringet, kedua susu gedenya tampak gondal-gandul saking kencengnya Chanyeol nyodok m*meknya. Baekhyun bener-bener keliatan seksi, seksi dan indah banget.

Tangan kiri Chanyeol memilin pentil susu sebelah kanan Baekhyun dari belakang dengan kasar, sedang tangan kanannya mukulin pantat Baekhyun sampe merah.

"Ahhh mas.. Enakkk banget.. Akuuhh ndak kuat.. Ahh.. "

Chanyeol ketawa ngakak ngedengernya, Baekhyun ternyata ketagihan juga. Iyalah, siapa sih orang di dunia ini yang kaga suka ng*ntot? hahaha.

Chanyeol makin cepet ngegenjot lobang Baekhyun yang kerasa makin licin. Tangan Chanyeol pindah-pindah dari t*ket ke m*mek dan begitu seterusnya. Badan Baekhyun makin terhentak-hentak kaga karuan, k*ntol Chanyeol terasa kaya kejepit di dalem lobang kecil itu. Badan Baekhyun ngegelinjang dan Chanyeol bisa ngerasain kalo Baekhyun mau keluar lagi. K*ntol Chanyeol terasa makin basah aja karena cairan mekinya Baekhyun.

"Aku udah ndak kuat lagi mas.. Aku mau keluar ahh.. "

"Mas.. Juga mau keluar nih neng.. Aaahh.. " Jawab Chanyeol yang udah terbata-bata.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

CROTT!

"AAAHHH MAS." Baekhyun keluar lagi, badannya ngegeter lemes karena lagi-lagi cairannya keluar.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

CROTT!

"AAARRGHH BAEK." Chanyeol mengerang kenceng pas k*ntolnya nyemburin banyak peju ke dalem mekinya Baekhyun, m*mek Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba aja menyempit pas dia orgasme tadi bikin Chanyeol gak tahan dan akhirnya nyemburin lahar panasnya.

Kaki Chanyeol lemes, dia cabut k*ntolnya dari m*mek Baekhyun dan seketika itu sisa cairan peju nya langsung ngalir keluar. Chanyeol terduduk di lantai kamar mandi sambil ngos-ngosan kaya abis lari keliling kampung Cibatok, percuma dia mandi kalo badannya aja udah keringetan lagi kaya gini.

Baekhyun yang ngeliat suaminya kecapean langsung ngambil segayung air putih terus dia bersihin k*ntolnya Chanyeol yang kotor kena cairan dia sama peju nya Chanyeol sendiri.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Makasih sayang."

Baekhyun ngangguk. "Yowes, sekarang kita mandi ya, aku takut baba curiga."

TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK

"Eh ini yang di dalem siapa sih?" kata Donghae yang ngegedor-gedor pintu dari luar.

Nah.. Bener kan, Donghae langsung ngegedor pintu kamar mandi.

"CHANYEOL BA." teriak Chanyeol dari dalem kamar mandi.

"Elu ngapain di dalem, cepetan ngapah, baba pengen berak inih."

"Iya bentaran ngapah."

"Ayo neng bangun, kita mandi lagi."

Baekhyun ngangguk, Chanyeol ngebantu bininya itu bangun buat mandi bareng.

.

.

.

"Mas mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun yang ngeliat Chanyeol udah rapi.

"Mas mau ke bengkel bentaran, kamu mau sekalian mas beliin makanan gak?"

Baekhyun ngegeleng. "Ndak usah mas."

Chanyeol ngelirik keranjang cucian yang dibawa Baekhyun. "Neng kamu mau nyuci ya?"

"Iya mas, kenapa?"

"Coba mas pengen liat keranjangnya."

Chanyeol langsung ngambil keranjang cucian itu dari Baekhyun. Dia ubek-ubek isinya dan dia ambil celana dalem dia yang belum dicuci selama 3 hari.

"Itu buat apa toh mas?"

"Mas mau nyuci sendiri aja nanti dibengkel, ini cangcut kesayangan mas soalnya."

"Hah?" Baekhyun cengo ngedengernya.

"Yaudah, kalo gitu mas berangkat ya."

"Iya mas, hati-hati." jawab Baekhyun sambil nyium tangan suaminya.

"Assalamualaikum."

"Wa'alaikumsalam."

.

.

.

Sehun nguap sambil ngorekin kupingnya pake lidi, sekarang dia lagi ngaso di toko buahnya sambil nyeduh kopi sehabis keliling Parung buat nganterin pesenan buah. Sehun ngambil gelas kopinya, dia tiup dan dia seruput dikit.

"PARK SEHUN."

"Uhukk.. Uhukk.. " Sehun langsung keselek.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba dateng, dia teriak kenceng banget, cowok berk*ntol gede itu langsung nyekek leher adeknya pake tangan sebelah kanan.

"Lepasin bang, gw kaga bisa napas uhukk.. Uhukk." kata Sehun sambil mukulin tangan abangnya.

"Elu bener-bener adek durhaka ya Hun, gara2 elu bini gw kaga mau tidur ama gw, dia takut mati kalo sampe begituan ama gw. Kebangetan banget lu emang lu jadi adek, gara2 elu gw ampe berantem ama Baekhyun." kata Chanyeol yang saking keselnya dia sampe mukulin palanya Sehun.

PLETAKK!

"Adawww, sakit gobl*k!" teriak Sehun yang kesakitan.

"Wah, berani lu ya ngatain abang lu sendiri."

Chanyeol ngeluarin celana dalem yang tadi dia bawa dari dalem sakunya terus langsung dia bekep ke mulutnya Sehun.

"Uhukk.. Uhukk.. " Sehun langsung batuk. Dia mabok, palanya puyeng banget gara2 dibekep ama cangcutnya Chanyeol yang bau luar binasa. Cowok yang k*ntolnya kaga lebih gede dari Chanyeol itu langsung nyubit pantatnya Chanyeol kenceng sampe Chanyeol teriak.

Chanyeol refleks ngelepasin tangannya, Sehun pun langsung lari. Chanyeol kaga terima, dia langsung ngejar Sehun yang lari ngelilingin toko.

"SEHUN JANGAN LARI LU! GW MASIH KESEL AMA ELU!"

"OGAH! GW EMBUNG (enggak) NYIUM CANGCUT LU YANG BAU SAMPAH ITU!"

"PARK SEHUN!"

"OGAH! EMAK TOLONGIN SEHUN! SI CHANYEOL MULAI GILA!"

Kedua kakak beradik itu terus lari-larian ngelilingin toko sambil teriak-teriak gaje.

.

.

.

"Ini es jeruknya mas, silahkan dinikmati."

Chanyeol ama Sehun sekarang udah ada di warung baso gak jauh dari toko buah Sehun. Sebagai permintaan maaf, Sehun langsung nraktir abangnya itu makan baso ama es jeruk.

"Elu pikir gw bisa dirayu pake baso beginian? Sorry-sorry aja ya, emang lu pikir gw cowok apakah?"

"Yaelah lebay amat sih, tibang kaga jadi ng*we seminggu doang juga. Kan ujung-ujungnya juga elu udah begituan ama bini lu."

Chanyeol ngehela nafas, dia nyeruput es jeruknya pelan. "Oke gw maapin, tapi awas aja lu kalo ngomong yang kaga2 lagi ama bini gw."

"Iya ilah dah, udah ayo madang."

Abis berdebat kecil mereka pun langsung makan..

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong gimana ceritanya Baekhyun mau begituan ama lu?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Kaga tau, kemaren gw sempet marah ama Baekhyun gara2 gw tau dia sengaja kaga mau begituan ama gw. Tapi pas malemnya dia minta maaf terus langsung ngajak gw begituan, dan kemaren malem tuh gw bener-bener masukin kont*l gw ke mem*knya Baekhyun, kaga cuma digesek2 doang kaya waktu malem pertama."

"Terus gimana rasanya? Enak kan?"

Chanyeol nyengir ngedengernya. "Bukan enak lagi Hun, ampe merem melek gw. Ranjang dikamar gw aja ampe roboh gara2 gw terlalu semangat ngegenjot lobangnya Baekhyun."

"Seriusan? Terus baba ama emak tau kaga?"

"Baba sih udah tau, tapi gw bilang aja ranjangnya roboh gara2 dimakan rayap."

"Terus baba percaya?"

"Kayanya sih enggak, soalnya si baba nyengar-nyengir sendiri pas gw bilang ranjangnya roboh gara2 rayap."

Sehun ketawa. "Iyalah, gak mungkin aja si baba percaya ama alesan bego kek begitu hahaha."

"Tadi pagi gw juga begituan lagi ama Baekhyun di kamar mandi."

"Hah? Dikamar mandi? Emang kaga ketahuan emak ama baba?"

"Ketahuan baba sih, emak lagi kaga ada dirumah soalnya. Tapi si baba juga kaga ngomong apa2, dia kayanya ngerti banget kalo anaknya masih jadi pengantin baru."

"Elu lagian ada2 aja begituan di kamar mandi.. "

"Bini gw yang ngajak, gw abis mandi tiba-tiba aja ditarik ke kamar mandi disuruh mandi lagi. Mana dimandiin kan udah kaya bocah kecil, segala pake acara ngegosokin daki dik*ntol gw lagi, yaiyalah gw langsung ngaceng. Gw ngajak ng*we eh dianya kaga nolak, yaudah gw genjot lagi ampe ngecrot."

Sehun ketawa ngakak. "Luar binasa, kayanya sekali2 gw ama Luhan juga mesti nyoba deh ngent*t dikamar mandi hahaha."

Chanyeol ikutan ketawa. "Tapi gw agak bingung deh Hun, sebenernya kalo nyepong tuh dilarang kaga sih ama agama? Soalnya tadi Baekhyun nyepongin kont*l gw, gw juga ngisep mem*knya Baekhyun. Dosa kaga ya?"

"Gw juga kaga tau, ada yang bilang haram ada yang bilang kaga. Tergantung dari sudut pandangnya aja. Kalo gw sih kaga pernah nyuruh Luhan nyepongin kont*l gw. Kalo disepong madzinya pasti ketelen, dan yang namanya madzi itu haram. Gak kebayang kalo ada sesuatu yang haram masuk ketubuh kita, bisa-bisa ibadah kita kaga diterima sama yang diatas. Jadi kalo menurut gw elu ama bini lu mending kaga usah sepang sepong segala macem dah, buat jaga2."

Chanyeol ngangguk mengerti, bener juga sih. Segala sesuatu yang keluar dari alat kelamin udah pasti haram, dan kalo disepong otomatis cairannya bakalan ada yang ketelen. Itu yang bahaya, bener apa kata Sehun. Mending kaga usah nyepong sekalian daripada malah jadi dosa.

.

.

.

"Aaahh.. Baekk.. Ouhh.. ARRGHH!"

CROTT!

Chanyeol ngecrot lagi, malem ini Chanyeol ama Baekhyun begituan lagi. Cuma satu ronde tapi semua peju Chanyeol masuk kedalem lobangnya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol nyabut kont*lnya pelan dan dia usap sisa lelehan peju yang ikut keluar dari mekinya Baekhyun pake tisu. Chanyeol suka banget sama mem*knya Baekhyun, sempit, ketat, anget. Enak banget buat digenjotnya.

Chanyeol nyium kening bininya itu pelan terus langsung nyelimutin tubuhnya pake selimut. Chanyeol meluk tubuh montok bininya itu mesra.

"Kaga kerasa ya bentar lagi udah mau puasa aja, mas seneng deh bulan puasa tahun ini mas bisa ngelewatinnya bareng sama kamu."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Iya mas, aku juga seneng banget. Aku bener-bener udah ndak sabar nyiapin makanan sahur sama buka buat mas."

"Mas juga udah gak sabar sayang.. " kata Chanyeol sambil nyubit hidungnya Baekhyun gemes.

"Makasih ya neng, kamu udah mau jadi istrinya mas. Maaf juga kemarin mas sempet marah sama kamu."

"Ndak apa-apa mas, aku ngerti kok. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena ndak mau ngelayanin mas dari awal. Sekarang aku janji aku bakalan jadi istri yang nurut dan berbakti sama mas."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Mas juga janji bakalan jadi suami yang baik buat kamu, mas janji bakalan jadi imam yang baik buat keluarga kecil kita. I love you sayang."

Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu. "Love you too mas."

Chanyeol ama Baekhyun langsung pelukan mesra, mereka ciuman tapi gak dibarengin nafsu, cuma ciuman biasa buat nyalurin perasaan sayang masing-masing.

Rasanya bahagia banget sekarang mereka udah sah jadi suami istri. Tinggal gimana merekanya aja ngejalanin kehidupan rumah tangga mereka kedepannya supaya bisa awet sampe kakek-nenek.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Author gak tau mau ngomong apalagi, makasih yang udah review di chap kemarin. Author tunggu review buat chapter ini, see you in the next chap ~

Oh iya sorry for typo, author gak punya banyak waktu buat ngedit hehehe :)

Bye Bye :)


	11. Chapter 11

Hallo.. Maaf sebelumnya, mungkin ada diantara readers sekalian yang nungguin kapan ff author update. Dengan sangat terpaksa author harus ngeberhentiin semua ff author yang masih on going sampai waktu yang belum bisa ditentukan, dengan kata lain author gak akan update chapter baru untuk semua ff author yang masih on going. Bukan karena kehendak author sebenernya, tapi karena ada suatu masalah author jadi gak bisa update dulu. Insya Allah kalo masalahnya udah selesai author bakal update lagi seperti biasa, sekali lagi author bener2 minta maaf ya, author sama sekali gak ada maksud buat ngegantungin kalian. tapi sekarang keadaannya emang bener2 lagi gak memungkinkan buat ngetik apalagi update chapter baru.

Makasih buat yang udah setia nungguin ff-ff nya author, Insya Allah kita ketemu lagi kalo keadaannya udah jauh lebih baik, bye bye ~ ~


	12. Chapter 12

"IBU BANG JACKSON TUH HIKS.."

"JACKSON JANGAN GANGGUIN ADEKMU TERUS."

Pagi dikediaman keluarga Park selalu dipenuhi sama keributan, sekarang Chanyeol sama Baekhyun udah tinggal dirumah sendiri semenjak 8 tahunan yang lalu. Ya, kaga kerasa usia perkawinan si berang-berang Zimbabwe sama bini cantiknya udah berjalan selama 8 tahun.

Dari perkawinan itu mereka dikaruniai 2 orang anak laki-laki yang bernama Jackson dan Taehyung. Yang pertama umurnya udah 6 tahun dan yang kedua 3 tahunan.

"IBU BANG JACKSON TUH!"

Baekhyun berdecak kesal, dia yang lagi ngegoreng ikan kepaksa matiin kompornya dulu buat ngebangunin suaminya.

CKLEK

Baekhyun ngebuka pintu kamarnya dan langsung jalan kearah tempat tidur, cewek bert*ket gede itu keliatan kesel banget ngeliat suaminya yang masih aja ngorok padahal udah jam 7.

"Mas Chanyeol bangun mas, ini udah pagi." kata Baekhyun sambil ngeguncang badan suaminya pelan.

"Ehmm.. 5 menit lagi neng.."

Baekhyun makin kesel aja ngedengernya. "5 menit opo toh mas? Iki udah jam 7 loh, ayo bangun bantuin aku mandiin anak-anak."

"Ntar aja mandiin bocah mah.."

"Sekarang mas, anak2 udah pada dikamar mandi. Si Jackson ngegangguin adeknya terus."

Chanyeol ngehela nafas panjang, sumpah dia masih ngantuk banget tapi dia udah dipaksa bangun.

"Yaudah mas bangun, tapi sep*ng*n dulu kont*l abang." kata Chanyeol mencoba memberi penawaran.

"Udah ndak ada waktu lagi mas, ayo cepetan bangun." Baekhyun langsung narik tangannya Chanyeol.

"Iya-iya abang bangun." Chanyeol kepaksa bangun, dia keliatan bete banget dipaksa bangun pagi-pagi begini.

.

.

.

Sekarang Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jackson dan Taehyung udah ngumpul di meja makan buat sarapan bareng. Pagi ini Baekhyun masak ikan goreng chrispy sama telor ceplok sebagai menu sarapan.

"Mas hari ini ndak ke bengkel kan?"

Chanyeol ngegeleng. "Kaga, mengapah emang?"

"Hari ini aku mau kesekolahnya Jackson, ada rapat sekolah gitu mas sekalian aku mau ikutan arisan sama ibu-ibu yang lain. Aku titip anak-anak sebentar ya mas."

Chanyeol ngangguk. "Iya, jangan lama-lama."

"Ndak akan lama kok mas. Jackson sama Taehyung sama baba dulu ya sebentar, jangan pada nakal."

Kedua anak itu kompak mengangguk pelan. "Iya bu."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Anak pinter, oh iya mas, aku minta uang dong buat bayar arisan."

Ngedenger permintaan istri tercinta, Chanyeol langsung ngerogoh saku celananya buat ngambil dompet.

"Nih.." katanya sambil ngasih selembar duit berwarna merah.

Baekhyun mengernyit. "100 ribu doang? Cukup buat apa mas?"

"Kurang? Yaudah nih mas tambahin." Chanyeol ngasih duit lagi buat Baekhyun.

"200? Ya Allah mas, dipake buat naik taksi online juga udah abis mas."

"Ya ngapain segala naek taksi online sih, naek ojeg aja ngapah biar kaga mahal."

"Kalo naek ojeg tuh panas mas, aku takut item."

"Yailah lebay amat sih, tibang ke sekolahan doang segala naek taksi online, yaudah mas tambahin lagi jadi 300, udah jangan minta-minta lagi."

"Cuma 300? Ya Allah, mas udah ndak sayang sama aku ya?"

"Kalo kaga sayang mah moal (enggak) bakalan mas kasih duit."

"Ya terus kenapa cuma 300? Segini tuh masih kurang mas."

"Kurang berapa lagi sih?"

"Arisan aja 300, belum ongkos buat taksi online, nanti arisannya juga si cafe, mas tau sendirilah makanan di cafe mahal-mahal, kalo cuma bawa 300 pasti ndak akan cukup. Masa iya yang lain pada makan aku doang yang ndak makan? Kan malu mas, emangnya mas tega?"

Chanyeol ngehela nafasnya panjang. "Yaudah, mas tambahin lagi 300 ribu."

Baekhyun keliatan seneng banget, dia langsung ngambil duit yang dikasih Chanyeol. "Makasih yo mas, tapi sebenernya iki masih belum cukup."

"Kurang apaan lagi? 600 ribu masa iya masih kurang juga."

"Nanti abis arisan rencananya aku sama ibu-ibu yang lain mau jalan-jalan ke mall, aku mau beli tas, baju, sepatu, lipstick, bedak, maskara sama yang lain-lain juga."

"Bulan lalu kamu kan baru beli tas neng, masa iya mau beli tas lagi.."

"Tas yang itu kan udah lama mas, aku pengen beli yang baru."

"Emang kurang berapa lagi?"

"400 ribu."

"400 ribu? Sejuta dong berarti?"

Baekhyun ngangguk. "Iya sejuta, ndak ada masalah kan mas?"

"Kaga ada masalah begimana ceritanya sih, emang dikira duit tinggal metikin doang apa?"

"Yaampun mas, cuma sejuta doang ko, mas beneran udah ndak sayang sama aku lagi ya?"

"Bukan masalah kaga sayang neng, tapi duit sejuta kan bukan duit yang sedikit. Nyari duit tuh susah tau."

Baekhyun keliatan kesel. "Mas tuh lupa apa gimana? Inget ndak dulu mas pernah janji sama aku kalo mas bakalan ngebahagiain aku? Sekarang buktinya mana? Baru dimintain uang segitu aja udah marah-marah."

"Ya tapi kan-"

"Nanti kalo aku dapet arisan pasti aku ganti ko mas, lagian mas tuh ndak boleh pelit-pelit sama istri sendiri. Uang suami tuh uang istri juga, mas tuh wajib menafkahi aku sebagai istrinya mas."

Chanyeol ngehela nafas, dia emang kaga pernah menang kalo debat sama Baekhyun. "Yaudah terserah kamu deh, ambil sama dompetnya aja sekalian." Chanyeol langsung ngasihin dompetnya ke Baekhyun.

Baekhyun keliatan kaget sekaligus bahagia. "Ini serius mas? Wah makasih banyak yo mas. Karena dompetnya kamu kasihin ke aku berarti atm nya juga boleh aku pinjem dong mas?"

Chanyeol nyeruput kopinya pelan. "Terserah."

Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia, dia langsung meluk tubuh kekar suaminya itu erat. "I love you mas."

"Hmm.." Chanyeol cuma ngedehem pelan sebagai balasan.

"Mas.."

"Apaan lagi?"

"Dijawab dong mas, moso istrinya bilang i love you dicuekin aja sih, mas udah ndak sayang sama aku?"

Chanyeol ngehela nafas lagi. "Love you too."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Nah gitu dong, sayang banget deh sama berang-berang Zimbabwe." katanya sambil ngelus-ngelus manja di dada bidang Chanyeol.

Kedua anak Chanbaek, Jackson dan Taehyung cuma bisa ketawa gaje ngeliat kelakuan kedua orangtuanya sambil sesekali minum susu yang udah disiapin Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Nih, baba bawain maenan kalian. Pada maen disini ya, jangan pada berantem, baba mau nyuci motor dulu sebentar." Chanyeol ngebawain sekardus penuh maenan anak-anaknya.

Anak-anak Chanyeol keliatan seneng banget, mereka langsung ngebongkar kardus yang Chanyeol bawa.

"Baba tinggal ke depan dulu ya, jangan pada berantem."

"Iya ba." kata anak-anaknya kompak.

. . .

"Bang Jack, Taehyung mau lobot itu."

Jackson ngegeleng. "Enggak ah, Taehyung kan punya robot sendiri, ini robot punya abang." Jackson gak mau ngasih pinjem robot Ultraman punya dia.

"Tapi Taehyung pengen lobot punya abang, lobot punya Taehyung beda sama punya abang."

"Beda apanya sih? Orang sama-sama Ultraman juga."

"Beda, pokoknya Taehyung mau lobot punya abang."

Jackson keliatan kesel banget. "Gak mau, ini punya abang."

"Tapi Taehyung pengen lobot punya abang hiks." Taehyung mulai menangis.

"Gak mau, pokoknya ini punya abang."

"HUWEE BABA HIKS." Tangisan Taehyung malah makin kenceng dan itu ngebuat Jackson makin kesel. Akhirnya dia terpaksa ngasihin robot Ultraman kesayangannya karena takut diomelin baba.

"Yaudah tuh ambil." Jackson ngelempar pelan robot-robotannya.

Taehyung ngambil robot Ultraman abangnya sambil sesenggukan. "Hiks.."

"Jangan nangis mulu apa, cengeng banget sih. Kamu mah sengaja banget pengen abang diomelin baba."

Taehyung akhirnya diem, tapi sesekali dia masih sesenggukan. Jackson yang emang udah kesel banget akhirnya mutusin buat nyari maenan lain, dia ubek-ubek isi kardus itu dan ia nemuin sebuah mobil2an kayu yang dibuatin babanya buat hadiah ulang tahun Jackson yang ke 3.

Jackson langsung ngambil mobil itu, dia keliatan seneng banget karena mobil2an ini dibikin langsung sama babanya. Jackson bener-bener suka sama mobil mainan ini.

Ngeliat abangnya punya mainan baru, Taehyung pun ikutan ngebongkar isi kardus buat nyari mainan yang sama, tapi yang dia temuin malah mobil2an yang dibeli di pasar, bukan mobil2an kayu kaya punya abangnya.

"Kok mobil2an kaya gitu gak ada lagi sih?" kata Taehyung yang ngerasa heran.

"Iyalah gak ada, mobil ini kan cuma ada satu, baba yang khusus ngebuatin mainan ini buat abang."

Taehyung cemberut ngedengernya. "Kenapa cuma abang?"

"Kamu kan waktu itu belum lahir, jadi cuma abang aja yang dibikinin."

Taehyung makin cemberut. "Baba gak adil, Taehyung juga mau mobil itu."

"Sana minta bikinin sama baba, kamu gak boleh minjem punya abang, kamu boleh minjem maenan abang yang laen tapi jangan yang ini. Ini maenan kesayangan abang."

"Tapi Taehyung mau yang itu."

Jackson menggeleng tegas. "Gak boleh, ini punya abang."

"Taehyung mau pinjem."

"Abang bilang gak boleh ya gak boleh."

Taehyung gak peduli, dia nyoba buat ngerebut maenan dari tangan abangnya. Tapi Jackson langsung nahan, dia gak mau maenan yang udah susah payah dibuat sama babanya rusak gara-gara Taehyung.

"Taehyung minjem bang.."

"Gak boleh."

"Minjem.."

"Gak boleh."

Keduanya terus saling tarik, Jackson yang gak mau maenannya dipinjem dan Taehyung yang maksa banget pengen minjem maenan abangnya. Keributan itu pun sampe kedengeran kedepan, Chanyeol yang lagi sibuk nyuci motor pun sampe keganggu, karena ngerasa ada yang aneh Chanyeol pun langsung jalan masuk kedalem rumah.

"LEPASIN TAEHYUNG."

"GAK MAU, TAEHYUNG MAU MINJEM."

"LEPASIN."

"GAK MAU, ABANG YANG LEPASIN."

Jackson yang emang udah kesel banget sama adeknya akhirnya ngelepasin maenannya secara tiba-tiba, hal itu malah ngebikin Taehyung yang lagi narik maenannya langsung ngejengkang kebelakang.

BRUKK

"HUWEEE."

"JACKSON!"

DEG

Jackson langsung noleh kebelakang pas ngedenger suara babanya, Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu masuk, dia langsung jalan ngehampirin Taehyung dan ngegendong anak bungsunya itu.

"Huweee baba hiks." Taehyung langsung meluk babanya erat.

"Taehyung kamu apain Jack?" tanya Chanyeol yang keliatan agak marah.

"Enggak Jackson apa-apain ba, orang dia jatoh sendiri."

"Jatoh sendiri gimana, orang baba ngeliat kamu yang ngedorong ko."

"Jackson beneran gak ngedorong ba, Taehyung jatoh sendiri." Jackson keliatan gak diterima dituduh mentah-mentah kaya gini.

Chanyeol ngehela nafas. "Cepetan minta maaf."

"Gak mau, orang Jackson gak salah."

Chanyeol keliatan kesel. "Kamu tuh kenapa sih kalo dibilangin ngeyel terus? Minta maaf gak atau baba kurung kamu dikamar."

Jackson ngegeleng cepat. "Jackie gak mau minta maaf, Jackson gak salah ba."

"JACKSON!" tanpa sadar Chanyeol ngebentak Jackson, Jackson keliatan shock sekaligus sedih. Babanya selalu aja ngebelain Taehyung.

BRAKK

"MAKAN TUH MOBIL-MOBILANNYA." Jackson ngelempar mobil2an itu sampe rusak, dia langsung lari ke kamar sambil nangis.

"Jackson! Ck, anak itu bener-bener.."

"Huwee baba.."

"Ssst udah jangan nangis lagi." Chanyeol berusaha buat nenangin si bungsu yang masih nangis.

.

.

.

CKLEK

"Jackson?"

Jackson langsung berbalik memunggungi babanya ketika cowok berkon*l gede itu masuk kedalem kamar. Udah satu jam lebih tapi Jackson masih nangis, Taehyung udah tidur dikamarnya, sekarang giliran si sulung yang harus Chanyeol tenangin.

Chanyeol duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil ngeliatin punggung kecil jagoannya itu. "Jackson maafin baba ya, baba sama sekali gak ada maksud buat ngebentak kamu tadi."

"Hiks.." Jackson masih terisak, nafasnya tersenggal-senggal dan matanya juga sembab banget karena kelamaan nangis.

"Udah dong Jack jangan nangis mulu."

Jackson langsung berbalik, dia ngeliatin babanya dengan pandangan marah. "Ba-ba se-la-lu a-aja be-be-be-lain Taehyung, Ja-Jackson mu-lu yang di-omelin hiks."

Chanyeol jadi ngerasa semakin bersalah, Jackson sampe gak bisa ngomong bener gara-gara kelamaan nangis.

"Yaudah baba minta maaf, baba janji kaga bakalan ngebentak kamu lagi."

"Ta-tapi Ja-Jackson gak ng-ngedorong Taehyung, ba-ba ha-harus pe-per-caya sa-ma Ja-Jackson hiks."

"Iya baba percaya, udah jangan nangis mulu, ntar kamu sakit lagi. Sekarang gimana kalo kita ke supermarket? Kita jajan, kamu boleh ngambil apa aja yang kamu mau."

"Be-beneran ba?"

Chanyeol ngangguk. "Iya beneran, sekarang kamu cuci muka terus abis itu kita langsung cus ke A***mart."

. . .

"Taehyung diajak?"

"Ya diajak lah, masa mau ditinggalin. Kan kasian."

Jackson keliatan bete banget ngeliat Chanyeol yang jalan keluar sambil ngegendong Taehyung yang keliatan masih ngantuk.

"Jangan cemberut kaya gitu dong Jack."

Jackson ngehela nafas. "Huft, iya. Jackson gak cemberut kok."

Chanyeol tersenyum, dia acak rambut Jackson pelan. "Yaudah, ayo masuk kedalem mobil."

. . .

Gak nyampe 10 menit, Chanyeol dan Chanyeol2 junior udah nyampe di supermarket yang mereka tuju. Jackson keliatan antusias banget, dia langsung lari kedalem supermarket.

"Jackson jangan lari."

"Iya ba." bales Jackson yang langsung ngambil troli.

Chanyeol tersenyum ngeliatnya, padahal beberapa menit yang lalu Jackson masih keliatan sedih, tapi sekarang malah kebalikannya, sama sekali gak keliatan kalo Jackson abis nangis selama 1 jam.

"Baba, Jackie mau cokelat."

"Ambil, ambil apa aja yang kamu mau. Kalo perlu supermarket ini bisa baba beli buat kamu."

"Beneran ba?"

"Kaga.."

Jackson memutar bola matanya males. "Kirain beneran mau dibeli."

"Hahaha." Chanyeol ketawa, yakali dia mau ngebeli supermarket ini.

"Taehyung mau beli apa sayang?" tanya Chanyeol sama anak bungsunya yang sedari tadi cuma bersandar manja di bahu lebarnya.

Taehyung gak ngejawab, dia lebih milih buat nutup mata karena masih ngerasa ngantuk. "Masih ngantuk ya? Yaudah baba beliin camilan aja buat kamu ya?"

Taehyung tetep gak ngejawab, Chanyeol tersenyum ngeliat anaknya tidur. Putra bungsu yang punya kemiripan wajah hampir 90% sama Baekhyun ini bahkan sampe ngiler dibajunya Chanyeol. Cowok berkon*l gede itu pun kemudian mencium pipi gembil anaknya karena gemas.

"BABA."

Jackson kembali dengan troli belanjaan yang udah penuh, Chanyeol sampe cengo ngeliatnya. Baru beberapa detik gak diliatin tau-tau trolinya udah penuh aja.

"Kamu serius mau ngebeli semua ini? Banyak banget ini mah Jack."

Jackson ngambil banyak banget camilan, ada kue, chiki, es krim, minuman, permen, susu. Bahkan pembalut pun ada di dalem troli.

"Tadi kan baba yang bilang suruh ambil apa aja yang Jackie mau."

"Ya tapi kan kaga pembalut juga yang kamu ambil Jack, cowok mah otongnya kaga keluar darah."

"Ini softex buat ibu, biar ibu gak usah beli lagi di warung."

Chanyeol ketawa ngakak ngedengernya. "Gegayaan bae lu tong, emak lu juga bisa beli sendiri kali hahaha."

"Kita langsung ke kasir aja yu ba, Jackson udah gak sabar pengen cepet-cepet makan camilan."

Chanyeol ngangguk, dia langsung ngedorong trolinya ke kasir. "Mbak, tolong itung semua ya."

"Iya mas, tunggu sebentar ya." jawab si mbak-mbak kasir.

Sambil nungguin si mbak-mbak kasir ngitungin belanjaan, atensi Jackson sedikit teralih sama bungskusan permen yang ada di etalase depan meja kasir. Anak berumur 6 tahun itu kemudian narik2 bajunya Chanyeol.

"Baba, Jackie mau permen."

"Permen yang mana?"

"Itu yang dikaca."

"Kaca mana?"

"Itu.." Jackson nunjuk kearah etalase kaca di depan meja kasir.

Chanyeol langsung diem ngeliat bungkusan permen strawberry yang ditunjuk Jackson. "Baba kenapa diem aja? Jackie mau permen yang itu."

"Jangan permen yang itu, kamu kan udah beli banyak permen, nanti gigi kamu rusak kalo kebanyakan makan permen."

"Tapi Jackie mau permen yang itu."

"Ya ambil aja, palingan nanti kamu diomelin sama ibu."

Jackson langsung cemberut. Dia gak mau lah kalo sampe diomelin ibunya.

"Yaudah deh, Jackie gak jadi beli permennya."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Semuanya jadi berapa mbak?"

"Semuanya jadi 500 ribu mas."

Chanyeol ngangguk, dia langsung ngeluarin duit 500 rb dari saku celananya dan langsung ngambil belanjaannya. "Mbak kalo bisa permen2 ini jangan disimpen di depan, kasihan banyak anak kecil yang ngeliat."

Chanyeol langsung pergi setelah ngomong begitu sama si mbak2 kasir. Si mbak2 kasir itu keliatan gak mudeng sama apa yang dibicarain Chanyeol barusan.

"Di depan sini mana ada permen.."

.

.

.

"Mas nih, iki aku beliin kamu kemeja baru."

Chanyeol nerima kemeja kotak2 yang dibeliin Baekhyun buat dia.

"Gimana? Bagus toh mas?"

Chanyeol ngangguk. "Iya bagus, makasih ya istriku sayang."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Sama-sama berang2ku sayang." katanya sambil nyubit pipinya Chanyeol gemes.

"Iki aku juga ngebeliin kemeja yang modelnya sama buat Jackie sama Taetae, jadi nanti kalo mau kondangan bajunya bisa samaan. Bagus kan mas?"

"Iya bagus, asal jangan sering2 aja belanja begituan." kata Chanyeol sambil nyeruput kupi buatan Baekhyun.

"Aku tuh kalo belanja ndak cuma buat aku aja mas, tapi aku juga inget sama suami sama anak dirumah. Jadi mas tuh jangan marah2 kalo aku minta uang buat belanja, toh aku belanja buat keperluan kalian juga.

"Iya montok, denok, demplon. Makasih ya udah inget sama anak sama suami."

Baekhyun tersenyum senang, Chanyeol ngeliat kresek belanjaan Baekhyun, emang iya sih dia inget sama anak sama laki dirumah. Tapi tetep aja belanjaannya mah banyakan Baekhyun, Chanyeol cuma dapet kemeja doang atu, lah si Baekhyun mah belanjaannya ampe 5 kresek gede. Duit di atmnya kayanya ludes deh dipake buat belanja sebanyak ini.

"Belanja apaan bae sih? Banyak bener perasaan ampe 5 kresek begini."

"Biasa lah mas, namanya juga wanita."

Chanyeol ngebongkar semua kresek belanjaan Baekhyun, alisnya rada mengernyit pas ngeliat ada bungkusan permen warna merah.

"Ini kan permen yang tadi pengen Jackson beli."

Baekhyun mengernyit ngedengernya. "Permen darimana sih mas? Itu kan kondom."

"Iya emang kondom, tapi tadi pas di supermarket si Jackson ngira kalo bungkusan ini tuh permen."

"Kok bisa?"

"Ya kan bungkusnya emang keliatan kaya permen."

Baekhyun ngangguk pelan, emang iya sih kalo diliat sekilas emang kaya permen.

"Kamu kenapa beli beginian?"

"Ya buat ngebungkus otong kamu lah mas."

"Lah iya maksudnya ngapain segala beli beginian?"

"Aku udah berhenti kb mas, jadi itu buat jaga2."

"Kenapa berenti?"

"Semenjak pake kb badan aku jadi gemuk mas, sekarang aja udah hampir 70 kilo. Kalo disuntik terus ntar lama-lama timbangannya pecah kalo aku injek."

Chanyeol ketawa ngakak ngedengernya. "Mikirin amat berat badan sih neng, mau kamu gembrot kek babon atau cungkring kek sapu lidi mas mah bakalan tetep cinta."

"Ya bukan masalah begitu mas, kan ndak enak aja diliatnya kalo terlalu gemuk."

"Tapi mas kaga demen pake beginian neng, kagak enak, kurang berasa."

"Ya untuk sementara pake itu dulu lah mas, daripada ntar aku hamil lagi. Seenggaknya sampe berat badan aku turun."

Chanyeol ngehel nafas. "Yaudah deh iya."

Baekhyun tersenyum, Chanyeol emang selalu ngalah sama bininya. "Oh iya mas, anak-anak tadi gimana? Mereka ndak ngerepotin mas kan?"

Chanyeol ngegeleng. "Kaga, cuma tadi sempet pada berantem ngerebutin mobil2an kayu yang mas buatin buat Jackson dulu."

"Berantem lagi? Mereka tuh sering banget berantem deh mas, kadang aku ngerasa Jackson kaya yang ndak suka sama adeknya."

"Namanya juga anak kecil neng, berantem gitu doang mah wajar."

"Terus gimana? Mas omelin?"

"Mas gak sengaja ngebentak Jackson tadi, mas ngeliat kalo dia ngedorong Taehyung sampe ngejengkang. Tapi dianya gak mau ngaku, abis itu dia ngebanting maenannya sampe ancur terus langsung lari ke kamar sambil nangis sampe sejam."

"Sejam? Ko di diemin aja sih."

"Kaga mas diemin, makanya tadi mas ajak ke supermarket biar kaga mewek mulu."

Baekhyun ngehela nafas. "Jackson dari awal emang ndak suka kalo dia punya adek."

"Dua-duanya juga sama aja, Jacksonnya jutek Taehyungnya juga udah tau punya abang jutek masih aja di deketin."

"Taehyung begitu karena dia pengen deket sama kakaknya mas, dia itu sayang banget loh sama Jackson. Makanya dia suka ngambil mainannya Jackson biar diperhatiin sama Jackson."

Chanyeol ketawa ngedengernya. "Dasar bocah, udah ah mas kebelakang dulu."

"Mau ngapain?"

"Mau bikin mobil2an baru buat Jackie sama Taetae."

.

.

.

"Tatae bobo oh Taetae bobo, kalau tidak bobo di gigit nyamuk.."

Baekhyun abis nyanyiin lagu nina bobo buat putra bungsunya, dia tersenyum ngeliat Taehyung tidur sambil nyedot botol susu. Baekhyun ngelepas botol itu pelan dan mencium kening Taehyung lembut. Jam udah nunjukin pukul 10 malem, Taehyung baru bisa tidur sekarang karena tadi siang dia tidurnya kelamaan. Taehyung tidurnya juga masih sama orangtuanya, tepatnya ditengah-tengah Chanyeol sama Baekhyun. Taehyung masih terlalu kecil buat bobo sendiri, beda sama Jackson yang emang udah punya kamar sendiri.

"Taehyung udah bobo neng?"

"Udah mas.." jawab Baekhyun sambil ngusapin rambutnya Taehyung."

"Neng.."

"Iya mas?" Baekhyun natep suaminya yang duduk disebelah kiri ranjang.

"Kapan2 kita liburan bareng yuk."

"Sama anak-anak?"

Chanyeol ngegeleng. "Kita berdua aja, kamu sama mas."

"Kok cuma berdua? Terus anak2 gimana?"

"Anak2 kita titipin dulu sama emak sama baba."

"Emang ndak ngerepotin?"

"Kaga lah, mereka pasti seneng kalo ditemenin cucu2nya."

"Tapi kenapa mas pengen liburan berdua?"

"Mas pengen bobo bareng sama kamu."

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Tiap hari kan kita juga bobo bareng2 mas disini, sama Taehyung juga."

"Bukan bobo itu maksudnya, tapi bobo dalem tanda kutip."

Baekhyun diem selama beberap detik, setelah itu pipinya langsung merona malu. "Mas iki opo toh, bikin aku malu wae." katanya sambil mukul dada Chanyeol genit.

Chanyeol tersenyum ngeliatnya. "Semenjak punya anak kita kan udah jarang banget punya waktu buat berduaan, mau 'begituan' aja susah banget. Makanya mas pengen kita nyempetin waktu buat berdua, anggep aja kaya kencan biasa. Biar rumah tangga kita juga lebih harmonis. Kamu mau kan ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk malu2. "Iyo mas, aku mau. Aku juga mau bobo dalem tanda kutip sama mas."

"Pengen bobo sama mas atau sama otongnya mas?"

"Ya dua2nya lah mas, udah ah jangan ngomong yang macem-macem nanti Taehyung bangun." Baekhyun langsung berbaring ngebelakangin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol ketawa sambil ngegeleng pelan, siapa juga yang ngomong macem-macem?

"Hiks.."

Chanyeol mengernyit, ko kaya ada suara orang nangis?

"Hiks.."

DEG

Bener ada suara orang nangis.

"Hiks.."

"Neng bangun neng, jangan tidur dulu. Ada suara orang nangis." Chanyeol ngeguncang tubuh Baekhyun pelan.

Baekhyun langsung bangun, dia natep suaminya bingung. "Iyo mas, aku juga ngedenger suara orang nangis."

"Hiks.."

"Apa jangan2 setan yo mas?"

"Dirumah ini mana ada setan."

"Ya tapi kalo ada? Jackson udah tidur, Taehyung juga udah tidur. Siapa lagi yang bakal nangis malem2 begini?"

Chanyeol diem, gimana kalo beneran ada setan disini? Chanyeol kan takut banget sama makhluk halus.

"Yaudah mas coba cek dulu keluar."

"Aku ikut mas." Baekhyun langsung megang tangan Chanyeol erat.

"Yaudah ayo."

Mereka langsung jalan keluar kamar.

CKLEK

Gelap, suasana diluar kamar gelap banget karena semua lampu dimatiin.

"Hiks." suara tangisan itu makin kedengeran jelas, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol jadi makin takut sekarang. Mereka jalan keruang tengah, tanpa sengaja Chanyeol ngeliat ada siluet hitam di depan pintu kamar Jackson.

"Hiks.."

Badan Chanyeol langsung gemeteran hebat. "Tu-tuyul.."

"Tuyul? Mana?"

"I-itu.." Chanyeol nunjuk kearah kamar Jackson.

Baekhyun keliatan kaget, dia langsung lari buat nyari saklar lampu.

TIIT

Dalam sekejap ruangan langsung berubah terang.

"Hiks.."

"Jackson?" ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berbarengan.

Anak kecil yang mereka kira tuyul itu ternyata Jackson, anak mereka sendiri. Jackson menangis di depan pintu kamar sambil menelungkupkan wajahnya diantara lutut. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung ngehampirin anaknya itu, mereka khawatir banget ngeliat Jackson yang tiba2 nangis malem-malem begini.

Baekhyun berjongkok di depan anaknya. "Jackson kenapa nak? Ada yang sakit? Atau ada yang luka? Kenapa kamu nangis sayang?"

Baekhyun menangkup wajah Jackson, matanya keliatan sembab dan wajahnya juga merah. Baekhyun gak tega banget ngeliatnya, dia langsung meluk anak sulungnya itu sambil ikutan nangis.

"Kamu jangan bikin ibu khawatir dong nak hiks."

"Ibu sama baba udah gak sayang Jackie lagi hiks.."

DEG

Baekhyun sontak ngelepasin pelukannya, dia langsung natep Chanyeol yang juga keliatan bingung.

"Kamu kenapa ngomong gitu?"

"Semenjak Jackie punya adek, Jackie gak pernah diperhatiin lagi. Baba udah gak pernah ngajakin Jackie maen bola lagi, kalo mau makan juga ibu gak pernah nyuapin Jackie lagi, sekarang Jackie kalo mau tidur gak pernah dibacain dongeng dulu, tidur aja disuruh sendiri padahal Jackie takut tidur sendirian. Semuanya sibuk ngurusin Taehyung, kalo Taehyung nangis pasti Jackie yang dimarahin hiks.. Jackie gak mau punya adek, Jackie pengen diajakin maen bola lagi, Jackie mau makan disuapin sama ibu, Jackie pengen dibacain dongeng, Jackie gak mau tidur sendirian, Jackie maunya tidur sama baba sama ibu huweeeeee.."

Jackson nangis sampe sesenggukan, dia ngeluarin semua unek2 yang dia pendem selama ini. Selama ini dia ngerasa dikesampingkan, semenjak ada Taehyung kedua orangtuanya seakan lebih sibuk ngurusin dia ketimbang Jackson.

Dia dituntut untuk selalu ngalah sama adeknya dan Jackson gak suka dipaksa2, segala macem perhatian yang awalnya cuma tertuju sama dia sekarang seolah terbagi dua karena kehadiran Taehyung. Jackson benci punya adek, dia pengen semuanya balik lagi kaya dulu sebelum ada Taehyung.

Baekhyun ngelirik suaminya pelan, dia bingung mesti gimana. Chanyeol sendiri cukup ngerasa terkejut ngedenger pengakuan Jackson barusan. Dia sama sekali gak nyangka kalo selama ini ternyata Jackson ngerasa tersisihkan, padahal sebagai orangtua Chanyeol dan Baekhyun selalu berusaha adil dalam memperlakukan anak-anak mereka.

"Mas, gimana nih?"

Chanyeol ngehela nafas pelan, dia langsung berjongkok dihadapan Jackson dan meluk anak itu lembut. Dia kecup kening anak sulungnya itu berulang kali sampe Jackson ngerasa tenang.

"Jack, ibu sama baba sayang banget sama kamu. Kita gak pernah ngebeda2in kamu sama Taehyung, kalian anak2 baba, kalian sama dimata baba, kalian segalanya buat baba. Jadi jangan pernah mikir kalo baba sama ibu udah gak sayang lagi sama kamu. Kamu kan udah besar, kamu udah bisa makan sendiri, kamu udah bisa maen sendiri, dan harusnya kamu juga udah bisa tidur sendiri. Kalo Taehyung kan masih kecil, dia belum bisa makan sendiri, belum bisa mandi sendiri, belum bisa tidur sendiri, kalo tidur pun masih harus di awasi. Taehyung belum bisa ngapa-ngapain sendirian sayang, kamu harus bisa ngerti. Kita bukannya udah gak sayang sama kamu, tapi ibu sama baba pengen kamu mandiri. Gak apa-apa kalo sesekali kamu pengen makan disuapin sama ibu, gak ada yang ngelarang juga kalo kamu mau tidur sama ibu sama baba, kamu juga bisa main bola lagi sama baba. Tapi inget, kamu juga harus belajar buat mandiri, jangan terlalu bergantung sama orangtua, kamu harus bisa jadi contoh yang baik buat adek kamu. Jangan pernah bilang kalo kamu gak mau punya adek, baba sama ibu sedih banget kalo kamu ngomong gitu. Kamu gak mau kan ngeliat ibu sama baba sedih?"

Jackson ngegeleng. "Kalo kamu gak mau ngeliat ibu sama baba sedih, kamu harus jadi anak yang penurut. Taehyung itu sayang banget loh sama kamu, dia pengen bisa deket sama kamu, maka dari itu kamu juga harus sayang sama adek kamu, jagain adek kamu, kamu harus bisa jadi contoh yang baik buat Taehyung."

Chanyeol ngehapus airmata Jackson. "Udah jangan nangis lagi, anak laki gak boleh cengeng."

Jackson tersenyum, dia langsung meluk babanya itu erat. "Peluk ibu juga."

Jackson mengangguk, di berbalik dan langsung meluk ibu kandungnya. Baekhyun balas memeluk Jackson sambil nyiumin rambutnya berkali-kali.

"Malem ini Jackie tidur dikamar baba, baba bakalan bacain dongeng sebelum tidur buat Jackie, Jackie mau dongeng apa?"

"Malin kundang." jawab Jackie antusias.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Oke, ayo kita ke kamar."

"Yeay." Jackson teriak seneng banget, rasa sedihnya langsung hilang seketika karena emang yang paling dia butuhin sekarang cuma perhatian dari orangtuanya.

"Ayo bu kita ke kamar."

Baekhyun mengangguk tak kalah antusias, dia langsung ngegandeng tangan sebelah kiri Jackson dan Chanyeol ngegandeng tangan yang sebelah kanan. Mereka bertiga jalan bergandengan kedalem kamar sambil tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Halo, ada yang masih inget sama ff ini? Udah sekitar 2bulanan ya ff ini gak update xD ceritanya author skip ke 8 tahun kemudian, di chapter sebelumnya kan harusnya ngelanjutin cerita dibulan Ramadhan. Tapi berhubung puasanya juga udah lewat jadi author skip aja deh xD

Semoga gak pada bosen ya sama ff ini, jangan minta author buat fast update karena waktu author buat ngetik ff udah gak sefleksibel dulu, ini aja author nyuri2 waktu buat update. Maaf banget kalo banyak typo soalnya author gak sempet ngedit.

Makasih buat yang masih setia nungguin semua ff author, author tunggu reviewnya buat chapter ini.

See you in the next chap

Bye Bye :)


	13. Chapter 13

"Assalamualaikum.."

"Wa'alaikumsalam.."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun siang ini nyempetin waktu mereka buat dateng ke Rumah Sakit Citra Insani Lebak Wangi - Parung Bogor buat ngejenguk Luhan yang baru aja ngelahirin anak ke tiganya tadi pagi.

Mereka masuk kedalem ruang rawat Luhan sambil ngebawa bingkisan buah. Di dalem udah ada Sehun sama Haowen anak kedua mereka yang sedaritadi setia nemenin Luhan.

"Selamet ya Hun, Han.. " kata Chanyeol sambil nyimpen bingkisan buah diatas meja.

"Iya makasih bang."

"Emak ama baba udah pada dateng belom?"

Sehun ngangguk. "Udah, mereka baru aja balik."

"Itu anak lu?" Chanyeol nunjuk kearah ranjang bayi kaga jauh dari tempat tidur Luhan.

"Iya itu anak gw.."

"Cewek/cowok?"

"Alhamdulillah cewek.."

Chanyeol berjalan kearah tempat tidur bayi itu, dia tersenyum ngeliat anak perempuan Sehun yang udah dipakein kain pernel warna merah muda.

"Siapa namanya Hun?"

"Vivi, Park Vivi."

"Vivi?" Chanyeol kembali menatap bayi perempuan itu. Dia bener-bener terpesona sama kecantikannya Vivi.

Vivi bener-bener cantik, dia juga lucu banget. Kedua mata buletnya ngeliatin Chanyeol dengan tatapan mata yang super duper polos. Jari2 kecilnya langsung ngegenggam jari telunjuk cowok berk*ntol gede itu ketika Chanyeol ngejulurin jari telunjuknya kearah tangan Vivi.

Baekhyun duduk tepat disampingnya Luhan, dia tersenyum pas cewek yang jadi istri dari adek iparnya itu tersenyum duluan kearah dia.

"Selamet ya teh, semoga anak teteh jadi anak yang sholehah, berbakti sama kedua orangtua, dan berguna untuk bangsa dan juga agama amin."

"Amin, makasih ya Baek."

Baekhyun ngangguk sambil tersenyum. "Haowen seneng ndak punya adek perempuan?" tanya cewek bert*ket gede itu sama anak kedua Luhan yang sedaritadi duduk sama mamahnya diatas kasur.

Anak laki-laki berumur 5 tahunan yang mukanya mirip banget sama Sehun itu tersenyum tipis ngedenger pertanyaan bibinya.

"Iya bi, Hao seneng banget."

Baekhyun tersenyum ngedengernya. "Oh iya teh, Taeyeong kemana?"

"Taeyeong lagi kurang sehat, dia ikut pulang sama mak Dara. Ari kamu teh kenapa dateng kesini cuma berdua doang sama A Chanyeol? Taehyung sama Jackson teu (gak) diajak?"

"Jackie sama Taetae lagi pada ngaji, jadinya mereka ndak bisa ikut kesini deh."

"Loh emangnya Taehyung udah ikut ngaji? Bukannya umur dia teh masih 3 tahunan ya?"

"Iya emang masih 3 tahun, tapi di Cibatok Hilir itu ada pengajian yang kelasnya khusus buat anak2 seumuran Taehyung. Ngajinya juga ndak terlalu serius banget sih, masih banyakan maennya."

Luhan manggut-manggut. "Oh gitu.."

Baekhyun ngelirik kearah suaminya yang lagi asyik banget ngajak Vivi ngobrol.

"Bang, lu kaga ada niatan buat nambah anak lagi?" tanya Sehun secara tiba-tiba.

"Punya anak lagi?"

"Iya, elu pan udah punya anak laki, elu kaga kepengenan gitu punya anak cewek biar anak2 lu komplit?"

Chanyeol tersenyum ngedengernya. "Boro mau punya anak lagi, mau bikinnya aja susah."

"Susah apanya? Pan tinggal digenjot doang, ntar juga jadi sendiri."

PLAK

"Adawww.. Mengapah sih neng? Ko bahu akang digelepak?" kata Sehun sambil ngusapin bahu kanannya yang abis digelepak ama bininya sendiri.

"Kamu teh kalo ngomong jangan suka sembarangan geura (dong), disini teh ada anak kecil, kalo Haowen ikut2an ngomong jorok kaya kamu kumaha (gimana)?"

"Tau ih, mas Chanyeol juga. Ngapain coba ngomongin yang begitun disini." Baekhyun ikutan nimbrung.

"Emang kalo mau punya anak halus digenjot dulu ya mah? Apanya yang digenjot?" tanya Haowen sama mamahnya dengan tatapan polos.

"Omongan papah kamu mah gak usah di dengekeun (di dengerin)." kata Luhan sambil ngusap rambut anaknya.

"Iya, tadi papah cuma becanda doang ko, kaga usah di dengerin yah." kata Sehun ikut nimpalin.

Chanyeol ketawa sendiri ngeliatnya, dia alihin lagi tatapannya ama Vivi yang sedaritadi terus ngeliatin dia. Chanyeol beneran suka banget sama Vivi, baru sekali liat aja dia udah langsung ngerasa sayang. Sehun ama Luhan emang jago bener dah kalo urusan bikin anak, anak yang mereka bikin pasti cakep2 semua kaga pernah ada yang gagal. Ngeliat orok yang super duper lucu kek begini dia juga jadi kepengenan buat punya anak lagi.

.

.

.

"Kita mampir ke gang Johar dulu ya mas, tadi Taehyung sama Jackson nitip dibeliin keleponnya mpok Sooyoung katanya."

Chanyeol ngangguk, sekarang dia lagi nyetir mobil dan lagi dalem perjalanan pulang sehabis nengokin bayinya Sehun dirumah sakit tadi.

"Anaknya si Biawak Sumatera cakep juga ya neng?"

"Anak yang mana toh mas?"

"Anak yang baru brojol tadi."

"Vivi?"

"Iya si Vivi."

"Vivi emang cantik, mirip sama teh Luhan, kenapa emangnya mas?"

"Mas jadi kepengenan punya anak lagi neng, kamu mau kaga kalo punya anak lagi?"

"Punya anak lagi? Ribet ah mas.."

"Ribet mengapah? Kan bikin anak mah gampang neng."

"Ya bukan masalah begitunya mas, ngurus anak kan ribet. Punya dua anak aja udah puyeng banget, gimana kalo punya anak lagi?"

"Namanya punya anak mah emang begitu neng, kaga ada anak yang kaga bikin pusing orangtuanya, kaga ada juga anak yang kaga ngerepotin orangtuanya. Tapi justru itu yang jadi tantangannya, kalo mas sih malah seneng banget kalo punya banyak anak."

"Taehyung sama Jackson baru aja akur loh mas, aku takutnya kalo mereka punya adek terus mereka malah sirik lagi sama adeknya."

"Ya itu sih terserah kamu aja, mas gak bakalan maksa kalo emang kamunya gak mau."

"Emang mas pengen banget ya punya anak lagi?"

Chanyeol ngangguk. "Iya mas pengen punya anak cewek."

Baekhyun ngehela nafas. "Yoweslah, kalo emang mas pengennya begitu aku sih nurut aja."

Chanyeol tersenyum ngedengernya. "Beneran nih? Kamu mau punya anak lagi?"

Baekhyun ngangguk. "Iya, aku mau ko punya anak lagi."

Chanyeol keliatan girang banget. "Makasih ya sayang, kita bikin anak yang banyak ya? Kembar 3 kalo bisa.."

"Emangnya aku kucing yang sekali hamil bisa ngelahirin 3 anak?"

"Yakan siapa tau aja nanti kita punya anak kembar 3, rejeki mah kan kaga boleh ditolak neng."

"Yowes kalo gitu mas aja yang hamil, emang dikira hamil itu gampang apa, hamil satu anak aja udah susah apalagi tiga."

Chanyeol ketawa ngedengernya. "Iya mas tau ko, pokoknya mas janji, nanti kalo kamu hamil lagi mas bakalan jadi suami siaga. Apapun yang kamu mau pasti bakalan mas turutin."

Baekhyun tersenyum ngedengernya. "Janji yo mas, apapun yang aku mau harus mas turutin."

"Iya mas janji. Apa sih yang enggak buat bini mas tercinta."

Baekhyun ngehela nafas. "Tau gitu kemarin aku ndak beliin kamu kondom mas."

"Ya lagi kamu ngapain segala beli begituan, emang dikira otong mas lemper apa segala dibungkus-bungkus hahaha."

Baekhyun ikutan ketawa ngedengernya. "Au ah elap, diabetes lama2 aku ngomong sama kamu mas."

Chanyeol semakin ngelebarin senyumnya, dia udah dapet lampu hijau. Dia semakin kaga sabar pengen cepet2 ngegendong anak ceweknya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Emang lagi manja, lagi pengen dimanja. Pengen berduaan dengan dirimu iqbaaaaaal. Emang lagi syantiiiik tapi bukan sok syantik, syantik2 gini hanya untuk dirimuuuu.."

Baekhyun lagi asyik banget nyanyi lagu dangdut yang lagi ngehits paraaaah belakangan ini, dia nyanyi sambil motongin sayur bakal makan malem nanti. Sekarang udah jam 4 sore dan anak2nya belom pada balik ngaji.

Baekhyun sengaja masak sambil nyanyi kaga puguh (jelas) begini buat ngilangin bosen, yang namanya emak2 emang kaga pernah bisa jauh dari yang namanya dapur. Baekhyun sebenernya agak bosen karena aktipitas dia saban hari ya kalo kaga masak, bebenah rumah, ngurus anak ama ngurus suami doang.

Tapi ya mau begimana lagi? Kodratnya cewek pan emang udah dari sononya begitu. Kalo kaga di dapur ya diatas ranjang.

GREP

"ASTAGHFIRULLAHALADZIM." Baekhyun kesentak kaget pas tiba2 aja ada tangan keker yang meluk dia dari belakang. Pas dia noleh, Chanyeol malah lagi cengar-cengir kaga jelas dibelakang tubuh dia.

"Jangan bikin aku kaget toh mas, iki aku lagi motong sayur loh. Kalo tangan aku kepotong piye?"

Chanyeol ketawa ngedengernya. "Iya mas minta maaf ya sayang, mas kaga ada maksud buat bikin kamu kaget ko."

"Terus iki maksudnya opo toh peluk2 begini? Aku lagi masak loh mas."

Chanyeol kaga ngejawab, dia malah nyiumin perpotongan lehernya Baekhyun sampe cewek bert*ket gede itu ngedesah lirih.

"Aaaahh.."

"Ke kamar yuk.."

"Ngapain?"

"Katanya mau punya anak.."

Baekhyun diem bentaran. "Sekarang?"

Chanyeol ngangguk. "Mumpung tuyul atu ama tuyul dua belom pada balik."

"Tapi ini kan masih sore mas."

"Kalo malem pasti bakalan keganggu sama anak2, mending sekarang aja mumpung lagi ada kesempetan."

"Terus masakan aku piye mas? Aku lagi ngegoreng ikan loh, abis ini aku juga mau bikin tumis kangkung."

"Yaudah matiin dulu aja kompornya, moal bakalan ngebeledug (meledak) ini."

Baekhyun ngehela nafas. "Yowes aku matiin dulu kompornya."

. . .

"Massss.. Sakiiitthh.. Pelan2.. Aaahh.."

Baekhyun terus ngerintih sedaritadi gara2 Chanyeol yang kaga berenti2 ngegenjot lobang m*meknya. Baekhyun ngerintih antara sakit sama keenakan, kepalanya noleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan kedua susu yang naik turun kaga karu2an.

Udah 15 menit Chanyeol ngegenjot lobang m*ki bininya, keduanya udah sama2 telanjang bulet dengan keringat yang mengucur ditubuh masing2.

Chanyeol merem melek, cita rasa m*meknya Baekhyun kaga pernah berubah sampe sekarang. Dari jaman masih perawan rasanya masih aja legit kaya kue lapis. K*ntolnya berasa kaya diurut di dalem sana.

K*ntol Chanyeol keluar masuk m*kinya Baekhyun cepet banget, semenjak punya anak dia emang udah jarang banget _'beginian'_ ama bininya. Sekarang mumpung tuyul-tuyul itu belom pada balik, Chanyeol pengen banget manfaatin kesempetan ini buat ngegenjot m*kinya Baekhyun sampe bener2 lemes.

"Pelan-pelan mas, sakiiit.."

"Tahan bentaran sayang, mas lagiih enak iniih.."

Ngeliat t*ketnya Baekhyun yang sedaritadi ngegondal gandul kaga karuan malah ngebuat Chanyeol jadi makin sange, kedua tangan kekernya langsung ngeremes bukit kenyel itu ampe Baekhyun ngedesah lirih.

"Aaaahh.."

Chanyeol nunduk, dia isep pentil sebelah kanan dan pentil yang sebelah kiri dia pelintir kenceng banget sampe Baekhyun kelojotan.

"Aaaahh maasss.."

Chanyeol nete udah kaya bayi yang lagi kehausan, cowok berk*ntol gede itu ngisep pentil bininya sambil terus ngegenjot lobang m*kinya Baekhyun.

BRAAKK

"IBU HIKS.."

DEG

Chanyeol ama Baekhyun langsung beringsut panik, Chanyeol langsung nyabut k*ntolnya dari dalem m*meknya Baekhyun. Mereka langsung nutupin tubuh telanjang mereka pake selimut. Mereka bener2 kaga nyangka banget kalo Jackson ama Taehyung bakalan pulang cepet dan mergokin mereka yang lagi _'anu-anuan.'_

"K-kalian udah pada balik?" tanya Chanyeol yang mukanya udah kaya kepiting rebus.

"BABA JAHAT, BABA UDAH NYAKITIN IBU HIKS." teriak Taehyung sambil nangis sesenggukan.

"C-cepetan pake baju mas." kata Baekhyun yang udah kaya orang yang kehilangan nyawa, mukanya pucat banget dan serius demi apapun dia malu setengah mampus!

Chanyeol ngangguk, dia langsung make cangcut ama kolornya asal. Baekhyun juga berusaha make bajunya lagi sambil ditutupin pake selimut.

"Ibu sama baba lagi ngapain? Ko pada gak pake baju?" tanya si sulung Jackson yang sedaritadi cuma bisa cengo ngeliat kelakuan ibu sama babanya.

"I-ibu sama baba lagi kegerahan sayang, makanya kita ndak pake baju. Iya kan mas?" tanya Baekhyun sama suaminya.

Chanyeol langsung ngangguk. "I-iya disini gerah bener, ibu ama baba ampe keringetan begini.."

"Kalo gerah kenapa maen tindih2an? T*titnya baba juga dimasukin ke 'anu'nya ibu sampe ibu kesakitan, Jackie kira baba lagi nyakitin ibu."

Chanyeol ama Baekhyun bener2 dibikin cengo ama pertanyaan Jackson barusan, badan mereka udah gemeteran paraaah. Sekarang mereka musti jawab apaan coba?

"BABA JANGAN DEKET2 CAMA IBU LAGI, BABA JAHAT, BABA UDAH NYAKITIN IBUNYA TAETAE HIKS." Taehyung berteriak lagi.

"Baba kaga nyakitin ibu kamu, tadi itu ibu kamu cuma boong2an doang sakitnya."

"U-udah udah, udah jangan dibahas lagi ya.. Jackie sama Taetae ngapain kesini? Kalian mau nyari ibu?"

Jackson ngangguk. "Kita laper bu, kita mau makan kelepon."

"Keleponnya udah ibu beliin, tadi ibu simpen di dapur. Nanti ibu siapin buat kalian tapi kalian keluar dulu ya? Ibu mau rapih2 dulu."

"Nanti kalo ibu dicakitin cama baba lagi gimana?"

"Baba ndak akan nyakitin ibu ko, udah mending sekarang kalian tunggu aja di dapur. Nanti ibu nyusul kesana."

Taehyung ngegeleng. "Taehyung gak mau, Taehyung mau jagain ibu."

"Gak usah, kita tunggu aja di dapur, ibu mau rapih2 dulu." Jackson ikutan nimbrung.

Taehyung keliatan kesel banget. "Baba jangan cakitin ibu lagi!"

Chanyeol ngehela nafas. "Iya, baba kaga bakalan nyakitin ibu kamu."

"Yaudah ayo.." Jackson langsung narik adeknya itu keluar kamar sambil nutup pintunya kenceng.

BRAKKK

"Ini semua gara2 kamu mas."

"Ko gara2 mas?"

"Coba kalo kamu ndak lupa ngunci pintu, kejadiannya pasti ndak bakalan kaya gini. Sekarang piye? Aku udah malu tenan loh sama anak2, mau ditaruh dimana muka ku iki mas?" Baekhyun keliatan marah banget sama suaminya.

Chanyeol ngegaruk belakang kepalanya yang kaga gatel sama sekali. "Mas juga malu banget neng, tapi mau gimana lagi? Mas juga kaga nyangka kalo kejadiannya bakalan begini."

.

.

.

"Pokoknya malem ini baba gak boleh tidul cama ibu lagi."

Chanyeol ama Baekhyun langsung bertatapan pas anak bungsu mereka ngomong begitu, sekarang mereka lagi ngumpul di meja makan bukan makan malem.

"Terus baba musti tidur dimane?"

"Baba tidul di kamal bang Jackcon aja, Taehyung gak mau baba nyakitin ibu lagi."

Chanyeol ngehela nafas. "Siapa sih lagian yang nyakitin ibu kamu, orang ibu kamu aja keenakan gitu ko."

PLETAK

"Adawww.. Mengapah sih neng? Ko bahunya mas digelepak?" Chanyeol ngusap bahu kirinya yang abis digelepak ama Baekhyun.

"Lambe mu iki yo mas, ndak usah ngomongin itu kalo di depan anak2."

Chanyeol berdecak sebal. "Iya dah, salah mulu emang mas mah.."

Baekhyun ngegeleng pelan, dia ngeliat kearah anak bungsunya yang sedaritadi cuma diem aja sambil mainin sendok. Ikan goreng kecap asin ama tumis kangkung yang Baekhyun buat aja kaga ditoel-toel (di colek) acan ama si Jackson.

"Jackie kenapa? Ko daritadi ibu liatin cuma diem aja, makanannya ndak enak ya?"

Jackson ngegeleng. "Enggak ko bu, Jackie gak apa-apa, Jackie cuma masih keinget sama yang tadi sore."

"Yang tadi sore?"

Jackson ngangguk. "T*titnya baba gede banget, nanti kalo Jackie udah gede Jackie juga mau punya t*tit kaya baba."

"Uhukk.. Uhukk.. " Chanyeol yang lagi nyeruput kopi bikinan bininya langsung keselek pas ngedenger omongan anak sulungnya.

"A-apa? Kamu pengen apa?"

"Jackie pengen punya t*tit yang gede kaya baba, tapi Jackie gak mau ada bulunya kaya baba. Baba bulunya banyak banget, udah kaya rawa-rawa."

DEG

Chanyeol cengo luar biasa ngedengernya, si Jackson kesambet apaan sampe bisa ngomong begitu? Baekhyun yang duduk disampingnya juga cuma bisa nutupin muka pake tangan karena udah bener2 malu. Dia gak nyangka kalo kejadian tadi sore bisa berdampak sampe kaya gini buat anak2nya.

"Taehyung juga mau kan punya t*tit kaya baba?" tanya Jackson sama adeknya.

Taehyung ngangguk. "Iya Taehyung mau, tapi Taehyung tetep cebel cama baba kalena udah nyakitin ibu."

"Ini anak2 gw pada mengapah sih? Ko jadi pada sengklek begini?" kata Chanyeol sambil ngeliatin dua tuyul kesayangannya.

"U-udah udah, jangan pada ngomongin itu lagi ya? Ibu sama baba minta maaf soal kejadian tadi, ibu janji kalian ndak bakalan ngeliat yang kaya gitu lagi. Tapi lain kali kalo kalian mau masuk kedalem kamar kalian harus ketuk pintu dulu ya? Jangan maen asal masuk gitu aja. Kalo misalkan baba sama ibu lagi ganti baju terus kalian masuk seenaknya piye? Baba sama ibu kan bisa jadi malu."

Jackson ama Taehyung ngangguk sekilas. "Iya bu, nanti kalo misalkan Jackie sama Taetae mau masuk kamar pasti ketuk pintu dulu."

"Yowes, kalo gitu sekarang kalian abisin makanannya yo? Nanti abis itu kita sholat isya berjamaah.."

Jackson ama Taehyung ngangguk lagi. "Iya bu."

.

.

.

"Assalamualaikum Vivi, Vivi apa kabar? Ini om Chanyeol, om Chanyeol sengaja dateng pagi2 kesini buat ngeliat Vivi. Om Chanyeol sayang banget sama kamu, nanti kalo kamu udah gede om Chanyeol ajak jalan-jalan ya.."

Vivi senyam-senyum sendiri ngeliat om gantengnya itu ngegendong sambil ngajakin dia ngobrol, pagi2 banget Chanyeol udah dateng kerumahnya Sehun cuma buat ketemu sama Vivi.

Chanyeol beneran sayang banget sama Vivi, Vivi yang baru aja dimandiin sama Luhan langsung digendong sama cowok berk*ntol gede itu. Vivi juga kayanya seneng banget digendong sama Chanyeol.

Sehun yang kebetulan lagi nongkrong diteras rumah sambil nyemilin pisang goreng buatan bininya cuma bisa geleng2 kepala ngeliat kelakuan abangnya. Tumben bener tuh si Berang2 Zimbabwe udah ngejogrog aje di depan rumah.

"Elu kayanya demen bener ama anak gua, perasaan dulu waktu Taeyeong ama Haowen lahir elu kaga begini2 amat."

"Ya kan mereka mah cowok, kalo bocah cowok mah gw juga punya dirumah."

"Jadi maksudnya elu kepengen punya anak cewek gitu?"

Chanyeol ngangguk. "Pengen sih, tapi susah.."

"Susah mengapah? Tibang digoyang doang apa susahnya sih?"

"Ngegoyangnya mah emang gampang, yang susah itu nyari waktunya. Kemaren aja gw lagi _'anu-anuan'_ ama Baekhyun di kamar tau2 anak2 gw pada balik, ketahuan dah gw lagi _'nganuin'_ Baekhyun. Si Taehyung aja ampe nangis, dikiranya gw lagi nyakitin Baekhyun."

Sehun ketawa ngakak ngedengernya. "Ya elu lagian, mengapah pintunya kaga dikunci?"

"Kaga inget gua, namanya juga lagi napsu, boro2 inget buat ngunci pintu.."

"A Chanyeol, kang Sehun.." Luhan jalan keluar rumah sambil ngebawa nampan yang diatasnya udah ada 2 cangkir kopi item panas bakal suami ama abang iparnya. Dia simpen nampan kopi itu disamping piring pisang goreng.

"Ari a Chanyeol sama kang Sehun teh mikir heunteu (enggak) sih? A Chanyeol lagi ngegendong orok begini bisa2nya kalian ngomongin begituan disini? Udah pada tua juga yah bukannya pada mikir. Dasar borokokok. Udah sini, Vivi biar aku aja yang gendong."

Luhan langsung ngambil Vivi dari gendongan Chanyeol, emak2 yang udah ngasih 3 orang anak buat Sehun itu langsung melengos pergi masuk kedalem rumah.

"Bini lu mengapah sih Hun? Belom di serpis (service) kali ya? Sekate2 banget ngatain gw tua, kaga tau aja gw ini kembarannya Jonathan Christie."

"Udeh-udeh, kaga usah ditanggepin, bini gw mah mulutnya emang begitu.."

Chanyeol duduk disampingnya Sehun, dia nyomot pisang goreng bikinan Luhan terus langsung dia makan.

"Jadi gitu Hun, gara2 kejadian kemaren anak2 gw otaknya jadi pada sengklek, masa katanya pengen punya t*tit yang gede kaya gw, kan kaga bener itu."

"Emang k*ntol lu ampe keliatan?"

"Keliatan lah, orang gw ama Baekhyun telanjang."

"Wew, emejing (amazing) sekali."

"Gara2 itu gw kaga boleh tidur lagi di kamar ama si bungsu, katanya takut gw nyakitin emaknya lagi."

"Kalo begitu ceritanya sih ribet ye, kalo gw sih kaga bakalan tahan kalo tidur dipisahin ama bini gw."

"Makanya itu gw bilang susah, orang waktu bakal berduaan aja kaga ada, begimana ceritanya gw bisa punya anak lagi?"

"Lagian elu juga sih yang salah, udah tau dirumah punya bocah kecil pintu kamar segala kaga dikonci, ya jelas lah ketauan."

"Gw kaga mikir ampe kesitu, karena dirumah sepi, kaga ada siapa2, cuma gw ama bini gw doang jadinya gw kira bisa leluasa _'anu-anuan.'_ ama bini gw, eh taunya malah ketauan juga."

"Mau dirumah lu sepi apa kaga tetep aja bang kalo mau begituan mah pintu kamar kudu dikonci, yang namanya kegiatan suami istri mah harus punya ruang pribadi khusus yang kaga boleh ketauan ama siapapun termasuk anak2."

Chanyeol ngehela nafas. "Iya dah, iya dah. Emang salah mulu gw mah. Kaga elu kaga bini gw sama aja suka nyalah2in gw."

"Jadiin pengalaman aja bang, ntar kalo mau _'begituan'_ lagi jangan lupa pintunya lo konci rapet2."

"Mau _'begituan.'_ gimana? Orang deket2 ama Baekhyun aja gw udah kaga boleh."

"Taehyung bisa marah kaya gitu karen dia kaga tau apa yang dilakuin sama emak bapaknya, dia refleks marah sama elu karena dia ngira elu lagi nyakitin emaknya. Dia kaga mau emaknya disakitin, elu sebagai bapanya kudu ngejelasin ke dia kalo apa yang elu lakuin kemaren itu bukan buat nyakitin Baekhyun. Elu jelasin aja yang sejujur2nya biar dia kaga salah paham, elu juga jangan lupa minta maaf sama anak2 lu karena kejadian kemaren itu kaga seharusnya diliat sama bocah kecil kaya mereka."

Chanyeol ngangguk, bener juga sih apa yang dibilang ama adeknya, kalo Taehyung kaga dikasih pengertian yang ada dia terus2an ngira kalo bapaknya jahat karena udah nyakitin emaknya.

"Elu pernah kaga kegep ama anak2 lu pas lagi _'anu-anuan.'_ ama Luhan?"

Sehun ngegeleng. "Kaga, anak2 gw kaga pernah tau kalo gw lagi ng*we ama emaknya."

"Sekalipun kaga pernah ketauan?"

"Gw kalo mau _'begituan.'_ ama Luhan pintu kamar gw konci rapet2. Kadang gw ama Luhan juga pergi liburan bedua biar kaga ada yang gangguin, gw alesannya ama anak2 mau nganter buah keluar kota terus Luhan ikut buat ngebantuin padahal aslinya gw kaga nganter buah, gw ama Luhan asyik aja jalan2 bedua kaya jaman pacaran dulu."

"Lah terus kalo anak2 lu nangis begimane?"

"Anak gw mah baek2 semua, mereka mah kaga pernah rewel. Gw tinggalken dirumah baba juga kaga pernah nangis, elu dengerin gw ya bang. Ngurus anak emang penting, tapi quality time sama bini juga penting biar rumah tangga tetep harmonis. Saran gw sih kalo misalkan elu pengen punya anak lagi elu ajak aja bini lu liburan bedua, siapa tau abis balik liburan bini lu bunting lagi. Gw dulu juga begitu, sebelum ada Vivi gw ajak Luhan liburan ke Pangandaran eh sebulan kemudian bini gw hamil lagi."

"Iya gw juga ada rencana buat ngajak Baekhyun liburan kaya bulan madu kedua gitu, tapi gw masih belum nemuin waktu yang pas."

"Lebih cepat sih lebih baik bang, kaga usah dilama2in. Elu suruh anak2 lu nginep dirumah baba terus lu ajak bini lu jalan2. Kaga usah jauh2, kaga usah lama2 juga. 2-3 hari cukup."

.

.

.

"Assalamualaikum.." Chanyeol masuk kedalem rumah, dia ngeliat Taehyung lagi asyik ngegambar diruang tengah.

"Taehyung.." Chanyeol duduk tepat disamping anaknya.

"Kamu lagi ngegambar apa?"

Taehyung kaga ngejawab, dia terus asyik sama kegiatannya.

"Ibu kamu kemana?"

Taehyung tetep kaga mau ngejawab, dia seolah kaga nganggep Chanyeol ada.

Chanyeol ngehela nafas. "Kamu masih marah sama baba?"

"Baba jahat, baba udah nyakitin ibu."

"Baba kaga nyakitin ibu, kamu percaya dong sama baba."

"Kalo baba gak nyakitin ibu, telus kenapa ibu teliak kecakitan kemalin?"

"Itu mah cuma boongan doang ko, ibu kamu kaga kesakitan beneran."

"Maca cih?"

"Baba kaga boong, kamu kan tau sendiri baba sayang banget sama ibu kamu. Baba gak mungkin nyakitin ibu dari anak2nya baba."

Taehyung natep babanya itu. "Benelan ba?"

"Beneran, baba gak mungkin nyakitin ibu kamu. Kamu mau kan maapin baba?"

Taehyung ngangguk. "Iya, Taehyung maapin." Taehyung langsung meluk babanya itu erat, Chanyeol tersenyum ngeliatnya, dia juga meluk anaknya itu sambil ngusap rambutnya sayang.

"Besok kan hari sabtu, kamu sama abang kamu nginep dirumah aki sama nini dulu ya?"

"Kenapa emang?"

"Aki ama nini katanya kangen banget ama kalian."

"Oh gitu, iya Taehyung mau, Taehyung juga kangen banget cama aki Donghae cama nini Dala juga."

"Yaudah, nanti kamu minta ibu buat nyiapin baju kamu sama bang Jackson ya?"

"Iya nanti Taehyung bilangin."

Chanyeol tersenyum ngedengernya. "Kamu lagi ngegambar apa sayang?"

"Taehyung lagi ngegambal baba."

"Ngegambar baba? Coba baba liat."

Chanyeol ngeliat gambar buatan anaknya, Taehyung emang ngegambar orang, ada tangan, kepala, kaki, badan, mata, hidung sama bibir. Semuanya lengkap, tapi Chanyeol agak bingung pas ngeliat ada gambar kaya uler panjang gitu ngejuntai dibawah selangkangannya.

"Ini apaan Tae? Ko panjang begini, uler bukan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil nunjuk gambar uler itu.

"Itu bukan ulel, ini t*titnya baba. T*titnya baba kan panjang banget, ada kepalanya lagi." jawab Taehyung dengan sangat polos.

DEG

Chanyeol kaget banget ngedengernya. "T*tit baba ngapain digambar juga?"

"Taehyung kan pengen punya t*tit kaya baba."

BLUSSH

Wajah Chanyeol memerah ngedengernya. "Udah ngapah jangan ngomongin t*tit baba mulu, risih bener baba mah ngedengernya juga."

"Malu kenapa? Olang bang Jackcon aja pengen punya t*tit yang gede kaya baba."

"Udah ah jangan ngomongin t*tit mulu, Taehyung dengerin baba ya, baba minta maap karena kemaren kamu harus ngeliat yang seharusnya kaga kamu liat. Baba nyesel banget gara2 baba lupa ngunci pintu otak anak2 baba jadi pada sengklek begini. Baba janji kamu kaga bakalan ngeliat yang begituan lagi, kamu juga gak boleh ya ngegambar t*tit orang sembarangan kaya gini. Itu namanya gak sopan, kamu kalo mau gambar ya gambar aja pemandangan, rumah, mobil atau kartun. Kalo kamu mau ngegambar orang ya gambar aja orang biasa, gambar mukanya, gambar badannya, gambar tangannya, gambar kakinya. T*titnya mah kaga usah digambar."

"Kalo ngegambar cucu (susu) yang gede banget kaya punya ibu boleh gak ba?"

"KAGA BOLEH! Astaghfirullahaladzim, kenapa anak2 hamba jadi pada sengklek begini Ya Allah.." Chanyeol histeris banget, gara2 kecerobohan dia kemaren anak2 nya jadi pada sengklek semua.

"Kenapa gak boleh?"

"Pokoknya kaga boleh, nanti kamu bisa diomelin sama ibu kamu."

Taehyung ngangguk pelan. "Oh gitu, yaudah deh Taehyung gak bakal ngegambal t*tit baba lagi."

"Nah gitu dong, ini baru namanya anak baba."

Taehyung langsung ngehapus gambar t*tit bapaknya yang Chanyeol kira gambar uler tadi. Untung Taehyung ngegambarnya pake pensil, jadi masih bisa dihapus. Gak kebayang kalo sampe Baekhyun ngeliat gambar tadi, mungkin dia bakalan lebih histeris lagi.

"Janji ya jangan ngomongin t*tit baba lagi, kalo ibu kamu ngedenger bisa2 baba diunyeng-unyeng sama ibu kamu."

"Iya ba, Taehyung janji."

Chanyeol ngehembusin nafasnya lega, sumpah Chanyeol malu banget kalo anak2nya udah ngomongin soal t*tit dia. Chanyeol kapok deh, mulai sekarang dia bakalan ngunci pintu rapet2 kalo lagi beduaan ama Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Astaghfirullahaladzim.." Baekhyun langsung tersentak kaget pas tiba2 aja Chanyeol meluk dia dari belakang.

"Mas iki apa2an sih, nanti kalo diliat anak2 gimana? Lepasin ah.." Baekhyun ngelepasin pelukan suaminya secara paksa.

"Ini sih judulnya ratapan seorang suami, udah mah kaga boleh tidur bareng, tibang meluk doangan juga kaga boleh."

"Bukannya ndak boleh mas, aku cuma ndak mau diliat anak2 koyo kemarin, gara2 kajadian kemarin anak2 jadi pada ngomongin t*tit mas terus loh."

"Buset dah, udah ngapah jangan ngomongin itu mulu. Risih bener mas mah ngedengernya juga."

"Salah masnya juga sih lagian, coba kalo mas ndak lupa ngunci pintu, kejadiannya pasti ndak bakalan kaya gini. Anak2 juga ndak bakalan ngomongin t*tit kamu yang segede pistol itu."

Chanyeol ngehela nafasnya panjang, harus berapa kali lagi sih dia ngedenger kata t*tit? Sumpah Chanyeol udah malu banget.

"Yaudah mas minta maaf, mas janji kaga bakalan seceroboh itu lagi, udah ya jangan ngomongin t*tit mulu, mas malu banget ngedengernya."

Baekhyun ikut ngehela nafasnya panjang. "Yaudahlah mas, kejadiannya juga udah lewat, aku juga minta maaf kalo aku marah2 mulu dari kemarin. Aku cuma kesel aja, aku ndak pernah semalu ini seumur hidup aku hiks.."

Chanyeol langsung meluk bininya itu. "Udah jangan nangis, mas janji kaga bakalan seceroboh itu lagi."

Baekhyun ngangguk, dia usap airmatanya pelan.

"Anak2 udah pada tidur?"

Baekhyun ngegeleng pelan. "Belum mas, Jackson lagi ngegambar di kamarnya, kalo Taehyung ada di kamar. Dia mau tidur, iki aku juga lagi bikinin susu buat dia."

Chanyeol ngangguk. "Neng, besok kita pergi ke Anyer ya?"

"Ngapain ke Anyer?"

"Ng*we."

"Hah?"

Chanyeol ngehela nafas. "Ya kita liburan lah sayang, mau ngapain lagi emang? Siapa tau aja abis balik dari sono kamu bisa hamil lagi."

"Lah terus anak2 piye?"

"Kita titipin dirumah baba, anak2 juga gak keberatan ko."

Baekhyun keliatan bingung. "Gimana yo mas?"

"Udah jangan kebanyakan mikir, bilang aja mau, sesekali kita juga butuh piknik, emang kamu kaga bosen apa saban hari ngedekem (diem) bae dirumah? mas janji kalo kamu mau ikut, kamu boleh belanja apapun yang kamu mau."

"Beneran yah?"

Chanyeol ngangguk. "Iya beneran."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Yowes, kalo gitu aku mau ikut."

"Nah gitu dong, ini baru namanya istri mas." Chanyeol keliatan girang banget, repleks dia monyong2in bibirnya sendiri supaya bisa nyium bibirnya Baekhyun.

PLAK

"Adawww.. Ko malah dipukul sih neng?"

"Ndak ada cium2an, aku ndak mau ambil resiko. Udah mendingan sekarang kamu tidur deh. Aku mau nyiap2in baju buat besok."

"Tapi malem ini mas tidur sama kamu ya? Taehyung udah maapin mas ko tadi."

"Ndak mau, nanti kalo kamu ngapa2in aku gimana?"

"Ya emang mengapah? Mas kan suami kamu, takut bener sih mas apa2in, biasa mas obok2 juga sok jual mahal amat."

PLAK

Baekhyun ngegeplak lagi mulut suami tercintanya itu. Dia bener2 kesel ngedenger omongan Chanyeol barusan.

"Lambe mu iki bener2 yo mas, lama2 tak selotip baru tau rasa kamu. Kamu iki mikir ndak sih, kalo kita tidur seranjang terus kamu ngapa2in aku terus ketauan Taehyung gimana? Kita mesti jawab apa? Nanti kalo misalkan t*tit kamu diomongin lagi sama anak2 piye? Katanya kamu ndak mau kalo t*tit kamu jadi trending topik.."

Chanyeol ngegaruk tengkuknya yang kaga gatel sama sekali. "Ya kaga mau lah neng.."

"Ya makanya, jangan suka nyari gara2 deh mas, aku ndak mau kalo kejadian kemarin keulang lagi."

"Tapi suami istri itu kaga boleh tidur terpisah, mas kaga bisa tidur kalo gak ada kamu disamping mas."

"Udah gak usah manja deh mas, jangan kaya anak kecil.."

"Tapi kan-"

"Apalagi? Udah ah, malem2 begini jangan bikin aku kesel. Mendingan sekarang kamu ajak Jackson tidur, aku mau nyiapin baju2 kita buat besok."

Baekhyun langsung ngelengos pergi ninggalin Chanyeol yang mukanya udah bete maksimal.

Bener ini mah judulnya bukan 'Pinang aku dengan Bismillah.' tapi 'Ratapan seorang suami.'atau mungkin 'Ratapan seorang suami bert*tit gede?' au ah gelap, bodo amat lah, intinya mah cuma satu, Chanyeol lagi bete maksimal sekarang.

.

.

.

"NINI.."

Dara yang kebetulan lagi ngerokin suaminya di ruang tamu rumah langsung noleh ke arah pintu pas ngedenger suara bocah kecil yang manggil dia nini.

"Taehyung?" Dara langsung tersenyum pas ngeliat Taehyung cucu nya masuk kedalem rumah.

Taehyung nyium tangan aki sama nini nya terus dia langsung duduk di pangkuan Dara sambil tersenyum polos.

"Taehyung kangen banget cama aki cama nini."

"Nini sama aki juga kangen banget sama kamu, kamu kesini sama siapa?"

"Cama baba, ibu, cama bang Jackie juga."

"Terus mereka kemana?"

"Assalamualaikum.."

"Wa'alaikumsalam.."

Belum sempet Taehyung ngejawab, Baekhyun, Chanyeol ama Jackson udah masuk duluan ke dalem rumah. Mereka langsung nyium tangan Donghae ama Dara sebagai tanda sopan santun sekaligus rasa hormat sama orangtua.

"Baba kenapa? Lagi masuk angin?" tanya Chanyeol yang langsung duduk di depan emaknya, dia agak heran ngeliat babanya duduk disamping mak Dara cuma pake sarung doangan, punggungnya juga merah2 kaya abis dikerokin.

"Iya baba lagi masuk angin, ini juga abis dikerokin ama emak lu."

"Baba lu demen bener begadang tengah malem, kebiasaan banget dia suka maen game di hp ampe bedug subuh. Aturan mah kalo udah malem mah ngekepin (melukin.) bininya kek gitu ya, ini mah boro2 ngekepin, yang ada juga malah anteng mojok ama hp. Giliran udah sakit begini mah emak yang disuruh ngerokin, hp mah pan kaga bisa ngurusin kalo yang punya nya lagi sakit."

"Udah jangan ngedumel mulu ah, bae2 cepirit lagi lu ntar.."

"Au ah, kaga peka bener jadi laki. Abang mah kaga pernah ngerti kepengenan istri."

"Ya lagi elu mah ada2 bae, udah tua ge segala masih pengen dikekepin. Orang mah cemburu ama janda kembang Dar, bukan ama hp."

"Dara kaga cemburu bang, Dara cuma kesel. Punya laki kaga ada perhatiannya pisan."

Chanyeol ama Baekhyun cuma bisa ketawa ngeliatnya, ternyata bukan cuma mereka doang yang sering berantem gara2 ngeributin hal2 sepele.

"Udah-udah, ini mengapah jadi pada berantem begini sih?" kata Chanyeol kemudian.

"Ngomong2 pada mau ngungsi dimari? Kompakan bener pada bawa tas semua." tanya Donghae ama anak cucunya.

"Taehyung ama Jackson mau pada nginep disini katanya, mereka udah kangen banget ama aki ama nini nya juga."

"Terus kalian ngapain pada bawa tas juga?"

"Chanyeol ama Baekhyun mau ke Anyer dulu bentaran."

"Mau mancing duyung luh ke Anyer?"

"Ya kaga lah, Chanyeol ama Baekhyun mau usaha biar punya anak ke tiga."

Dara ama Donghae ngangguk pelan. Mereka udah paham banget lah _'usaha.'_ apa yang dimaksud Chanyeol.

"Kita titip anak2 sebentar yo mak, ba. Aku udah nyiapin semua kebutuhannya Jackson sama Taehyung di dalem tas mereka." kata Baekhyun kemudian.

"Iya kamu gak usah khawatir, kalian nikmatin aja waktu kalian disana. Nanti pulang dari sana kamu harus ngasih emak cucu lagi ya?"

Baekhyun tersenyum ngedengernya. "Amin, do'ain aja mak."

"Yaudah, kita berangkat sekarang aja kali ya?" tanya Chanyeol ama bininya.

Baekhyun ngangguk. "Taehyung sama Jackson jangan pada bandel yo, kalian harus nurut sama aki sama nini, jangan bikin aki sama nini pusing."

Jackson sama Taehyung ngangguk sambil tersenyum polos. "Iya bu."

"Kita berangkat ya mak, ba.."

Dara ama Donghae ngangguk. "Iya, hati2 di jalan."

"Assalamualaikum."

"Wa'alaikumsalam."

.

.

Baekhyun duduk di ranjang kasur kamar hotel sambil sibuk mainin hp nya. Seharian ini dia ama Chanyeol ngabisin waktu buat jalan2 sekaligus belanja di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan yang ada di sekitar pantai Anyer. Chanyeol bener2 nepatin janjinya, dia ngebolehin Baekhyun buat ngebeliin apapun yang Baekhyun mau, kalo diitung2 Chanyeol udah ngeluarin uang sampe 2 jutaan cuma buat ngebelanjain Baekhyun doang.

Baekhyun bersyukur banget karena punya suami yang luar biasa loyal kaya Chanyeol, duit 2 juta aja berasa kaya recehan kalo buat istri tercinta.

"Halo assalamualaikum mak, ini Baekhyun."

". . . ."

"Iya, anak2 udah pada tidur?"

". . . ."

"Aku kangen banget sama mereka mak."

". . . ."

"Iya makasih ya mak udah mau jagain anak2, emak sama baba mau dibeliin apa?"

". . . ."

"Iya nanti aku beliin."

". . . ."

"Yaudah, aku tutup teleponnya dulu ya mak. Nanti aku telepon lagi, assalamualaikum."

PIIP

"Abis telepon ama siapa neng?"

"Astaghfirullahaladzim." Baekhyun terlonjak kaget, dia langsung noleh kebelakang.

"Mas ih bikin kaget aja."

"Kamu abis teleponan sama siapa?"

"Sama emak, aku kangen sama anak2."

Chanyeol ngehela nafas. "Bisa ga sih neng hp nya kaga dipake dulu? Ini kita lagi liburan bedua loh neng."

"Ya tapi aku kangen sama anak2 mas, Taehyung biasanya ndak bisa tidur kalo ndak ada aku."

"Disana kan udah ada emak, kamu gak usah khawatir. Nikmatin aja waktu liburan kita bedua disini, mas gak mau liburan kita ini digangguin sama siapapun."

"Tapi mas-"

"Neng, coba dong kamu luangin sedikit waktu kamu buat mas. Mas sengaja ngajak kamu kemari supaya bisa ngabisin waktu bedua sama kamu."

Baekhyun ngehela nafas. "Yaudah, hp nya aku matiin dulu."

Chanyeol tersenyum ngeliatnya.

"Udah." Baekhyun nyimpen hp nya diatas meja.

"Sekarang mas mau apa?"

"Kaga usah ditanya, kamu pasti tau mas maunya apa."

"Tapi pelan2 yo mas, yang kemarin iku sakit beneran loh."

Chanyeol ngangguk. "Iya, mas janji bakalan pelan2."

Chanyeol ngedorong tubuh Baekhyun pelan supaya bini montoknya itu terbaring pasrah diatas ranjang. Dia lepas kancing kemejanya satu persatu, dia lepas juga celananya sekaligus sampe bener2 telanjang bulat.

Dia lepas gaun tidur Baekhyun sampe Baekhyun ikutan telanjang juga. T*tit gedenya langsung ngaceng maksimal gara2 ngeliat tubuh telanjang bininya yang terbaring pasrah dibawah tubuhnya. Dia ciumin seluruh tubuh bininya itu sampe Baekhyun ngedesah lirih.

"Mas masukin sekarang ya neng?"

Baekhyun ngangguk. "Iya mas."

Chanyeol ngegesekin t*tit gedenya dipermukaan m*meknya Baekhyun sampe bininya itu ngedesah, Chanyeol sampe ngegigit bibir bawahnya saking kaga kuat nahan napsu birahi.

JLEBB

"Aaaahhh.." Baekhyun ngeremes seprei kasur sampe kusut, dia bisa ngerasain t*tit gede suaminya ngerangsek masuk kedalem lobang m*kinya.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

Chanyeol ngegerakin pinggulnya maju mundur, dia ciumin wajahnya Baekhyun sampe turun ke t*ketnya. Mereka berdua saling bergenggaman tangan, keduanya bener2 menikmati persetubuhan mereka. Chanyeol terus ngegenjot Baekhyun sampe ngecrot berkali2.

Malem ini Chanyeol berhasil _'anu-anuan.'_ ama bini tercintanya tanpa digangguin sama siapapun. Chanyeol bahagia? Jelas dia bahagia, sekarang dia cuma tinggal nunggu hasil dari _'anu-anuan.'_ mereka. Chanyeol berharap banget Baekhyun bisa hamil lagi dan ngasih dia anak cewek yang cantik dan juga lucu, amin Ya Allah Ya Rabbal'alamin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Adakah yang bersedia ngasih review?

Btw ini ceritanya makin gaje hahaha, tapi tujuan awal dibikinnya ff ini emang buat lucu2an aja sih. Jadi harap dimaklum kalo ceritanya makin gaje wkwk.

Thank's yang udah ngasih review di chapter kemarin, kita ketemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya ya?

Love you guys..

See you in the next chap ~~


	14. Chapter 14

"Assalamualaikum.."

"Wa'alaikumsalam.."

Sekitar jam 4 sore, Chanyeol ama Baekhyun akhirnya nyampe juga di desa Cibatok Hilir tepatnya dirumah mak Dara sama Baba Donghae.

"Akhirnya kalian pada balik juga, kirain pada lupa jalan pulang." Kata Dara yang lagi anteng ngejait baju di ruang tamu.

Chanyeol ama Baekhyun cuma bisa ketawa ngedengernya, mereka janji cuma beberapa hari doang di Anyer taunya mereka malah baru pada balik pas dua minggu kemudian.

"Anak-anak kemana mak?"

"Ada noh di dalem lagi pada maen lego."

Baekhyun ama Chanyeol ngangguk pelan. "Oh iya mak, aku sama mas Chanyeol bawain oleh-oleh buat emak sama baba."

Dara tersenyum. "Iya makasih ya neng."

"Baba kemana mak?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil celingak celinguk nyariin babanya.

Dara ngehela nafas. "Paling dia lagi nonton dangdut di kampung sebelah."

"Nonton dangdut?"

Dara ngangguk. "Iya, bapak-bapak di kampung ini tuh lagi pada kegilaan ama dangdut semenjak ada penyanyi dangdut yang pindah kesini."

"Penyanyi dangdut? Siapa mak?"

"Namanya Irene Ting Ting, dia baru pindah kemari sekitar satu mingguan yang lalu."

Baekhyun ama Chanyeol saling pandang sambil ngernyitin alisnya bingung.

"Semenjak ada penyanyi itu disini baba lu jadi demen bgt nonton dangdut, asal si cewek itu ada show dimana baba lu pasti nonton. Ampe kesel sendiri emak jadinya."

"Yaudahlah mak, biarin aja. Yang penting kan baba kaga selingkuh ama tuh penyanyi dangdut."

"Justru itu, emak takut baba lu kegoda ama tuh penyanyi dangdut soalnya hampir semua bapak-bapak di kampung ini lagi kedemenan banget ama tuh cewek."

"Gak mungkin baba begitu, emak percaya aja ama baba."

"Emak percaya ama baba lu tapi emak gak percaya ama cewek itu, elu gampang bisa ngomong gitu soalnya elu belum ngeliat ceweknya. Baekhyun juga kudu hati-hati, takutnya entar laki lu kecantol lagi ama tuh penyanyi dangdut."

Baekhyun ketawa ngedengernya. "Aku percaya sama Mas Chanyeol ko mak.."

"Udah ah, Chanyeol ama Baekhyun mau kerumah Sehun dulu buat nganterin oleh-oleh."

"Si Sehun palingan juga kaga ada dirumah, lagi ikutan nonton dangdut juga paling."

Chanyeol ama Baekhyun saling berpandangan lagi, mereka jadi penasaran secakep apa sih si Irene Ting Ting itu sampe semua cowok tertarik sama dia.

.

.

.

"Jadi Sehun juga kaga ada dirumah?"

Luhan ngegeleng. "Kang Sehun bilang mau nonton dangdut di kampung sebelah."

"Ko bisa samaan? Baba juga katanya lagi nonton dangdut."

"Iya, disini teh orang-orang lagi pada seneng nontonin Irene Ting Ting. Kang Sehun juga jadi jarang ada dirumah semenjak seneng nonton dangdut."

.

.

.

Baekhyun jadi termenung, orang secuek Sehun aja bisa sampe kecantol sama penyanyi yang namanya Irene Ting Ting. Secantik apa sih dia?

Baekhyun ngelirik suaminya yang lagi asik nonton tv sembari ngerokok disampingnya.

"Mas.."

"Hmm.."

"Kalo mas ketemu sama si Irene Ting Ting itu, apa mas bakalan kecantol kaya yang lain?"

Chanyeol langsung noleh. "Kaga lah, mas kan udah punya kamu. Ngapain ngelirik yang lain?"

"Sekarang mas mungkin bisa ngomong gitu, tapi nanti kalo mas ketemu sama orangnya langsung mungkin mas bakalan kecantol juga. Orang secuek Mas Sehun aja bisa sampe jarang pulang kerumah, apalagi mas yang t*titnya gampang berdiri."

Chanyeol sontak ketawa ngedengernya. "Kaga lah neng, neng percaya aja ama mas. Kalo mas emang niat mau macem2 kenapa gak dari dulu aja? Emang selama 8 thn kita nikah apa pernah mas ngelirik cewek lain? Kaga kan?"

Baekhyun ngangguk. "Iya sih, mas ndak pernah macem-macem."

"Nah itu kamu tau, jadi gak usah mikir yang aneh2. Prinsip hidup mas itu satu m*mek udah cukup, gak perlu dua atau lebih, gumoh ntar yang ada."

"Mas.. ngomongnya ndak usah frontal begitu."

"Kamu juga tadi ngomongnya frontal."

Baekhyun ngehela nafas, dia langsung meluk suaminya dengan manja. "Mas janji ya jangan pernah ninggalin aku, aku sayang banget sama mas."

"Mas janji, mas juga sayang banget sama kamu." Kata Chanyeol sembari ngebales pelukan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Besoknya Baekhyun langsung belanja sayur di tukang sayur langganan ibu-ibu Cibatok. Pas lagi asik-asiknya belanja, tiba-tiba aja ada seorang cewek cantik yang dateng dan ikut belanja disana.

"Bu aku beli ayam sama tomatnya sekilo ya.."

"Oh iya neng."

Baekhyun tertegun ngeliatnya, siapa cewek ini? Kalo diliat sekilas cewek ini emang cantik banget, tapi pakaiannya terlalu terbuka.

Pagi-pagi begini cewek itu keluar rumah cuma pake gaun tidur tipis yang ngeliatin lekuk tubuhnya.

"Jadi berapa bu?"

"30.000.."

Cewek itu langsung ngeluarin duitnya dari dompet. "Makasih ya bu."

"Iya sama-sama neng."

"Mari bu.." katanya sembari tersenyum sama ibu-ibu yang lain.

"Iya.." kata para ibu ngejawab serempak.

Setelah cewek itu pergi, Baekhyun jadi makin ngerasa penasaran. "Bu, perempuan tadi siapa toh? Ko aku ndak pernah liat yo?"

"Itu yang namanya Irene Ting Ting, dia baru pindah dua mingguan yang lalu. Dia pan tinggal kaga jauh dari rumah elu Baek." Kata Mpok Hyomin

"Tinggal deket rumah aku? Ndak, aku ndak tau."

"Gara2 tuh cewek Bang Leeteuk jadi kaga pernah ngajak 'begituan' lagi." Kata Mpok Sora ikut nimpalin.

Mpok Hye Sun ngangguk setuju. "Hooh, Bang Jae Hyun juga kalo balik langsung molor. Padahal biasanya dia suka minta jatah dulu."

"Ngeri emang tuh janda muda, bisa2 semua laki-laki di Cibatok pada kesemsem semua ama dia lagi."

"Dia janda mpok?"

"Iya janda, punya anak satu seumuran Taehyung. Katanya lakinya meninggal gara2 sakit jantung."

Baekhyun jadi cemas ngedengernya, dia malah kepikiran ama suaminya. Gimana kalo Mas Chanyeol ketemu sama Irene terus dia kecantol juga?

.

.

.

"Mas Chanyeol.."

Chanyeol yang lagi siap-siap mau berangkat gawe langsung noleh pas ngedenger suara bininya manggilin dia.

"Kenapa neng?"

"Mau kemana?"

"Mau ke bengkel, kenapa?"

"Kalo bisa mas ndak usah ke bengkel dulu."

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Kenapa?"

"Ya ndak kenapa-kenapa, aku cuma ndak mau mas berangkat kerja aja hari ini."

"Kalo mas gak kerja terus anak-anak mau makan apa?"

"Ya kan masih ada duit kontrakan mas.."

"Di bengkel lagi rame, kalo mas kaga kesana ntar yang ada karyawan disono pada keteteran."

Baekhyun bingung, gimana caranya supaya Chanyeol gak berangkat kerja ya?

"Mas pergi dulu." Kata Chanyeol sambil jalan ke depan rumah.

"Tunggu mas.."

Chanyeol noleh kebelakang. "Apa lagi?"

Baekhyun langsung jalan ngehampirin Chanyeol dan meluk tubuh suaminya itu erat.

"Aku kangen sama kamu mas."

Chanyeol mengernyit bingung, Baekhyun kenapa sih? Gak biasanya dia begini.

"Neng-"

"Kita ke kamar yuk mas." Kata Baekhyun sembari ngusek-ngusekin dadanya ke dada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol makin dibuat bingung, tapi dia juga gak bisa mungkir kalo nafsunya mulai bangkit gara2 kelakuan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol ngelonjak kaget pas tangan Baekhyun tiba2 aja ngeremes t*tit gedenya dari balik celana.

"N-neng."

"Mas.. kita ke kamar yuk, mumpung dirumah lagi sepi."

Chanyeol nelen ludahnya gugup, gimana nih? Yakali dia gak jadi berangkat gawe?

.

.

.

"UUUUHHH.."

Chanyeol ngelenguh lagi, k*ntol gedenya udah ngeluarin sperma sampe 5 kali. Tubuhnya udah lemes banget tapi Baekhyun masih terus aja ngegenjot k*ntol Chanyeol dari atas.

Posisinya sekarang Chanyeol yang ada di bawah sedangkan Baekhyun ada di atas, Chanyeol udah gak kuat lagi buat ngegenjot Baekhyun secara normal.

CROTT!

"ARRGHHH."

Chanyeol ejakulasi lagi buat yang keenam kalinya, dia udah bener2 lemes dan gak bertenaga.

"Neng, udah.. Mas capek." Kata Chanyeol sambil terengah-engah.

Baekhyun berhenti, dia natap wajah Chanyeol yang terbaring kecapean dibawah tubuhnya.

Tubuh telanjangnya udah penuh sama keringet dan nafasnya juga tersenggal-senggal. Baekhyun juga capek banget sebenernya, tapi mau gimana lagi? Kalo gak begini, Chanyeol pasti bakalan tetep berangkat kerja dan kemungkinan bakalan gak sengaja ketemu Irene.

Baekhyun ngelus keringet di dahi suaminya. "Mas tidur aja ya? Ndak usah berangkat kerja, aku mau mandi terus abis itu mau langsung masak."

Chanyeol ngangguk, dia gak punya pilihan lain, badan dia udah lemes banget. Kalo dipaksain gawe ntar yang ada malah jadi gak fokus.

Baekhyun ngelepasin k*ntol suaminya pelan-pelan, dia agak sedikit ngeringis kesakitan gara2 m*meknya terlalu lama dipake buat 'begituan'.

Baekhyun langsung berjalan pergi ninggalin Chanyeol yang langsung tertidur pules, dia harus mandi dulu buat ngilangin bekas sperma Chanyeol yang sedaritadi kaga berhenti ngucur dari selangkangannya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol baru bangun tidur sekitar jam 2 siang, dia jadi kaga berangkat ke bengkel gara2 kecapean abis ngelayanin nafsu bininya yang menggebu-gebu.

Chanyeol bener2 kaga abis pikir, kesambet setan apaan si Baekhyun ampe jadi begitu. Biasanya juga baru digenjot sekali dua kali dia udah ngeluh kecapean.

"BABA."

Taehyung dateng kerumah sehabis maen seharian, Chanyeol yang lagi ngelamun diteras rumah agak mengernyit heran pas ngeliat Taehyung kaga balik sendirian.

"Abis darimana?"

"Abis maen ba."

"Jangan maen mulu, udah siang mendingan tidur."

"Taehyung gak ngantuk ba, Taehyung mau maen lego dulu cama Kookie."

Chanyeol ngelirik anak kecil yang berdiri disampingnya Taehyung, jadi namanya Kookie? Anak siapa ya dia? Chanyeol baru ngeliat anak itu dimari.

"Accalamualaikum baba.."

Chanyeol tersenyum geli ngedengernya. "Wa'alaikumsalam, Kookie anaknya siapa? Om Chanyeol gak pernah ngeliat Kookie disini."

"Kookie anaknya mami Ting Ting."

"Mami Ting Ting?"

Kookie ngangguk pelan.

"Udah ah ba, Taehyung cama Kookie mau maen lego dulu di dalem. Ayuk masuk." Kata Taehyung sembari ngajakin Kookie masuk.

Kookie mengangguk lagi. "Ayuk."

"Jangan pada lari, ntar jatoh." Kata Chanyeol pas ngeliat kedua tuyul itu ngacir kedalem rumah.

Anaknya Mami Ting-Ting? Mami Ting-Ting siapa?

.

.

.

"Baba, ibu kemana sih?"

"Kaga tau, lagi ngerumpi kali dirumah tetangga."

Jackson ngerengut sebal, padahal dia mau minta dibikinin telor dadar sama ibunya. Bocah berumur 6 thn itu ngelirik keruang tengah dimana adeknya lagi maen sama temennya.

"Itu siapa sih ba?"

"Mana?"

"Itu temennya Taehyung, ko aku gak pernah liat.."

"Namanya Kookie, anaknya Mami Ting Ting katanya."

"Mami Ting Ting siapa?"

"Baba juga kaga tau, baru pindahan kali."

Jackson ngelirik jam yang ngegantung di dinding. "Ini udah sore loh ba, dia gak dicariin ibunya?"

Chanyeol ikut ngelirik jam di dinding, iya juga ya. Udah jam setengah lima, itu bocah apa kaga dicariin emak bapaknya?

"Taetae, udah jam setengah lima. Mandi dulu tong.."

"Iya ba, tapi mandinya baleng cama Kookie."

"Kookie emang gak pulang kerumah? Ntar kalo emaknya nyariin gimana?"

"Kookie mandi dulu dicini, nanti balu pulang."

Chanyeol ngehela nafas. "Yaudah, ayo buruan baba mandiin."

.

.

.

Udah jam 5 lewat 15 menit, tapi belum ada yang nyariin Kookie. Itu anak tuyul hatu (satu) punya emak bapak kaga sih? Yakali bocah maen ampe jam segini kaga ada yang nyariin pisan.

TOK TOK TOK TOK

"Assalamuaikum.."

Chanyeol noleh. "Wa'alaikumsalam.." dia langsung jalan kedepan buat nyamperin tamu.

CKLEK

DEG

Chanyeol terdiam selama beberapa detik, matanya ampe kaga kedip sama sekali pas ngeliat ada cewek cakep yang berdiri di depan rumahnya sembari ngebawa rantang makanan.

"Nyari siapa ya neng?"

"Ah enggak, saya kesini cuma mau ngasih makanan. Saya tetangga baru yang tinggal di ujung sana, kemarin saya nganter makanan kesini tapi gak ada orang.."

"Oh iya.. kemarin kita sekeluarga emang lagi gak ada dirumah."

Cewek itu tersenyum lembut. "Kenalin mas, nama saya Irene."

Chanyeol menerima uluran tangan cewek itu sambil tersenyum canggung. "Chanyeol."

"MAMI." Kookie langsung lari keluar rumah pas ngeliat Irene ada disana.

"Kookie.."

Irene tersenyum lagi, dia langsung jongkok buat meluk anak kecil berumur 3 thn itu. Pas Irene jongkok, gak sengaja belahan dadanya keliatan sama Chanyeol karena Irene emang pake pakaian yang cukup terbuka.

Muka Chanyeol langsung memerah, dia langsung ngebuang muka supaya gak terus-terusan ngeliat yang gak seharusnya dia liat.

"Kookie ini anak kamu?"

Irene ngangguk. "Iya, ini anak saya mas."

Chanyeol tersenyum canggung, rasanya agak aneh kalo ada cewek lain selain Baekhyun yang manggil dia mas.

"Kookie becok maen lagi ya.." kata Taehyung yang ikutan nongol.

Kookie mengangguk antusias. "Iya becok kita main lagi."

"Yaudah mas, saya pamit dulu ya. Kookie, salim dulu sama om."

Kookie langsung nyium tangannya Chanyeol dengan cepat, Chanyeol tersenyum. Kookie emang anak yang sopan.

"Taetae, salim juga sama tante Irene."

Taehyung mengangguk, dia juga langsung nyium tangan mamanya Kookie.

"Kita pulang ya mas, assalamualaikum.."

"Wa'alaikumsalam.."

Chanyeol terdiam sembari ngeliatin Irene yang pegih bareng sama anaknya. Baru kali ini dia ngeliat ada cewek yang bisa nyaingin kecantikan Baekhyun dan baru kali ini juga dia ngeliat ada cewek yang senyumnya lebih manis dari senyum Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Assalamualaikum."

"Wa'alaikumsalam, abis darimana sih neng jam segini baru balik."

"Abis dari rumah Mpok Hyomin mas."

"Liat gak ini jam berapa?"

Baekhyun ngelirik jam di dinding. "Jam setengah tujuh mas."

"Nah, terus ngapain aja disana? Kalo ngerumpi inget-inget waktu dong. Gak pantes abis maghrib begini kamu baru pulang kerumah, Taehyung gak ada yang mandiin, Jackson juga belum makan."

Baekhyun terdiam, baru kali ini Chanyeol marah sama dia.

"Mas marah sama aku?"

"Mas gak marah, mas cuma gak suka kalo kamu lupa sama tanggung jawab kamu."

Baekhyun nunduk. "Iya mas, aku minta maaf."

"Yaudah, kamu belum sholat kan? Mending kamu sholat dulu baru abis itu kamu masak buat makan malem, kasian Jackson daritadi belum makan."

Baekhyun ngangguk. "Iya mas."

.

.

.

"Mas mau kebengkel lagi?"

Besoknya, Chanyeol udah siap-siap buat berangkat ke bengkel lagi. Gak mungkin kalo dia diem dirumah terus sedangkan kewajiban dia sebagai kepala rumah tangga ya nyari nafkah buat keluarga.

"Iya, mas mau ke bengkel."

Baekhyun ngehela nafas, gimana caranya dia nahan suaminya supaya gak berangkat kerja? Gak mungkin dia pake cara yang kemarin lagi, yang ada Chanyeol bisa curiga nantinya.

"Kenapa sih neng, kok kayanya gelisah banget."

"Gapapa, aku cuma ndak mau mas berangkat kerja. Aku masih kangen sama mas."

Chanyeol ngehela nafas. "Kalo mas ngedekem mulu dirumah, terus siapa yang nyari duit? Kita gak mungkin ngandelin dari duit kontrakan doang. Anak-anak kan udah pada gede, belum lagi kita juga mau nambah anak, pasti butuh biaya gede."

Baekhyun ngangguk. "Iya mas aku ngerti."

"Yaudah kalo gitu mas berangkat dulu ya."

"Iya mas hati-hati."

"Assalamualaikum."

"Wa'alaikumsalam."

Baekhyun ngehela nafas, dia bener2 khawatir kalo Chanyeol ketemu sama Irene. Gak tau kenapa perasaan Baekhyun bener2 gak enak soal cewek itu.

.

.

.

"Sehun."

Chanyeol langsung markirin motornya di warung nasi uduk tempat biasa mereka nongkrong pas waktu masih bujangan dulu.

"Elu kemana aja bro, kemarin gw cariin kerumah elunya kaga ada." Kata Chanyeol sembari duduk disamping adeknya.

Sehun ngehembusin asep rokok dari hidung dan mulutnya. "Kemaren gw abis nonton dangdut."

"Nonton dangdut dimana?"

"Kalisuren, lu mau lihat videonya kaga?"

"Video apaan?"

Sehun langsung ngeluarin hp dari dalem saku celananya dan ngasih liat video yang dia rekam pas dangdutan kemaren.

"Cantik kan? Kemaren banyak banget yang nonton, gw aja ampe desek-desekan."

Chanyeol tertegun, Irene emang cantik, cantik banget malah. Di video itu dia lagi nyanyi lagu sambalado pake gaun merah pendek yang ngebentuk lekuk tubuhnya.

"Irene ini cewek yang bisa elu sewa" celetuk Sehun secara tiba-tiba.

"Sewa gimana maksudnya?"

"Disewa buat dijadiin bahan esek-esek."

Chanyeol terkejut ngedengernya. "Ah yang bener Hun?"

Sehun ngangguk. "Gw serius bang, dia gak cuma sekedar ngejual suara tapi juga ngejual kenikmatan. Dia begitu buat nyukupin kebutuhan anaknya."

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Elu tau darimana? Apa.. jangan-jangan elu juga pernah nyewa?"

Sehun diem selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum tipis.

Chanyeol makin ngerasa curiga ngeliatnya. "Hun.. Elu.."

"Gw emang pernah nyewa dia, tapi gak sampe gw ent*t, cuma gw gesek2 doang."

DEG

Chanyeol terkejut bukan main, sumpah dia gak nyangka adek kandung yang selama ini dia kenal alim berani maen serong dibelakang bininya.

"Baba yang pernah ng*we sama tuh cewek."

DEG

Chanyeol makin dibuat kaget, dia gak salah denger kan? Baba Donghae? Gak mungkin! Babanya gak mungkin ngelakuin itu.

"Baba ngebayar cewek itu hampir satu juta buat sekali kencan, biasanya baba nyewa kamar kost buat 'begituan.' sama cewek itu."

Darah Chanyeol berasa mendidih ngedengernya, kalo emang bener, bisa2nya baba yang dia banggain selama ini malah ngelakuin tindakan bejat begitu dibelakang emaknya?

"B*ngsat! Elu tau kenapa elu diem aja?"

Sehun mendelik ngedengernya. "Ya terus gw mesti gimana? Gw gak mungkin bisa ngelarang baba."

"Ya elu halangin baba lu dong g*blok! Elu kaga mikirin perasaan emak?"

"Biasa aja dong lu ngomongnya, gausah nyolot kaya gitu!" Sehun ikut2an emosi gara2 dibentak ama abangnya.

"Gimana gw kaga nyolot? Baba udah maen serong dibelakang emak dan elu juga maen serong dibelakang Luhan. Punya otak gak sih lu? Lu yang selalu ngajarin gw buat ngehormatiin cewek dan gak pernah nyakitin cewek tapi elunya sendiri malah nyakitin cewek. Elu gak mikirin perasaan emak sama bini lu huh!"

Chanyeol emosi, dia emosi banget sama adeknya ini. Bisa-bisanya dia sama babanya ngelakuin zina sama cewek lain yang bukan muhrimnya. Chanyeol bener-bener gak habis pikir.

"Munafik!"

Chanyeol mendelik. "Apa?"

"Elu cowok munafik! Gausah sok alim, otak lu juga otak bokep. Gausah sok nyeramahin gw."

"B*ngsat!" Chanyeol makin kesulut emosi, dia sampe narik kerah adeknya dan siap buat nonjok Sehun.

"Pukul bang, pukul sampe elu puas. Gw emang cowok bejat bang, tapi seenggaknya gw gak sok suci kaya lu! Kalo elu disodorin m*meknya Irene k*ntol lu juga pasti bakalan ngaceng."

BUAGHH

"B*NGSAT! BERANI LU NGOMONG BEGITU AMA ABANG LU SENDIRI!"

Chanyeol beneran mukul Sehun ampe tersungkur, bibirnya Sehun bahkan sampe robek dan ngeluarin darah.

Warga sekitar yang ngedenger ada keributan langsung berdatangan buat ngelerai keduanya. Chanyeol keliatan masih emosi banget, dia berusaha buat terus mukulin adeknya tapi langsung ditahan sama warga.

"SINI LU ADEK S*ALAN! BIAR GW ANCURIN MUKA LU SEKALIAN!"

"GW GAK TAKUT SAMA COWOK MUNAFIK KAYA LU!"

"Udah-udah jangan pada ribut disini." Kata beberapa warga yang berusaha misahin mereka.

Makin lama warga pun semakin rame, Chanyeol dan Sehun akhirnya bener2 dibawa ketempat yang terpisah supaya gak terjadi baku hantam lagi.

Setelah kejadian tadi Chanyeol langsung pergi ninggalin tempat kejadian, pikirannya bener2 kacau sekarang dan dia butuh waktu buat sendiri.

Chanyeol naik motor gila-gilaan banget, saking emosinya dia sampe ngebut banget dijalanan. Dan karena kurang fokus, Chanyeol secara gak sengaja nyerempet seseorang di tengah jalan yang ternyata orang itu adalah Irene.

SRETT

BRUKK

"Aaaaahhh.."

Chanyeol langsung membanting stang motor ke arah kanan dan markirin motornya sembarangan.

Chanyeol turun dari motor terus langsung nyamperin Irene yang jatuh terduduk di tengah jalan.

"Irene, Ada yang luka gak? Maaf saya gak sengaja tadi."

Irene ngeringis pelan, kaki kanannya terkilir dan itu sakit banget. Buat berdiri aja sakit banget rasanya.

"Kaki saya sakit banget mas."

"Kita kerumah sakit aja ya?" Kata Chanyeol yang keliatan khawatir.

Irene menggeleng cepat. "Saya gak berani ke dokter mas, saya takut di suntik."

"Yaudah kalo gitu kita ke tukang urut aja. Kamu bisa berdiri?"

Irene ngegeleng lagi. "Enggak mas, kaki saya sakit banget."

"Yaudah, sini biar saya gendong."

Chanyeol dengan cepat menggendong Irene ala bridal. "Maaf, saya gak bermaksud lancang."

Irene mengangguk. "Ya gapapa mas."

Irene refleks ngelingkarin tangannya dileher Chanyeol. Chanyeol ngedudukin Irene di atas jok motornya dan langsung pergi ke tukang urut.

Irene dengan berani ngelingkarin tangannya di perut Chanyeol di sepanjang perjalanan.

"Saya minta maaf mas, saya gak bermaksud buat lancang. Tapi saya takut jatoh kalo gak pegangan."

Chanyeol cuma mengangguk pelan, jujur Chanyeol agak sedikit deg-degan dipeluk sama cewek secantik Irene, tapi dia juga gak bisa nolak karena Irene jadi begini gara2 kesalahan dia juga.

Chanyeol mati-matian berusaha supaya gak kegoda karena dia gak mau jadi laki-laki bejat macem baba sama adeknya.

Terlebih, Chanyeol gak mau ngekhianatin istrinya sendiri. Istrinya yang sangat Chanyeol cintai.

Tapi..

Chanyeol gak sadar kalo sebenernya Baekhyun ada disana, secara gak disengaja Baekhyun ngeliat suaminya ngeboncengin cewek lain di depan matanya sendiri dan parahnya lagi si cewek itu dengan berani meluk suaminya dari belakang.

Baekhyun refleks ngeremas kantong belanjaan sayur yang dia bawa.

"Mas Chanyeol.." Mata Baekhyun sampe berkaca-kaca pas nyebut nama suaminya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Agak sedikit melenceng dari rencana awal yang tadinya gak akan ada konflik berarti.

Semoga masih tetap suka ya

Mind to review?


	15. Chapter 15

"Jadi gimana mbok?"

"Lumayan parah, mungkin sekitar semingguan lagi baru bisa sembuh. Tapi kalo masih belum sembuh juga ada baiknya kalo langsung dibawa ke dokter takutnya ada tulang yang patah."

Chanyeol ngangguk pelan, dia ngelirik kearah Irene yang duduk disampingnya. Matanya keliatan sembab banget karena pas diurut tadi dia kaga berenti nangis.

"Ayo pulang, biar mas anter."

"Tapi kaki saya masih sakit mas, saya gak bisa berdiri."

Chanyeol keliatan bingung, masa dia harus ngegendong Irene kaya tadi lagi sih?

"Mbok Sunkyu, bisa tolong dibantu?"

Mbok Sunkyu, tukang urut berumur 46 thn itu mengangguk pelan. Dia langsung ngelingkarin tangannya Irene di leher dia terus langsung ngebantu Irene buat jalan.

"Sekali lagi makasih ya mbok, kita pamit dulu." Kata Chanyeol setelah duduk diatas jok motor.

Mbok Sunkyu ngangguk. "Sama-sama, semoga cepet sembuh, hati-hati ya mas."

Chanyeol ngangguk lagi, dia langsung make helm terus langsung tancap gas menuju rumah Irene.

.

.

.

Chanyeol ngebantu ngedudukin Irene di sofa ruang tamu, rumah Irene keliatan sepi banget. Irene bilang dia cuma tinggal berdua sama Kookie.

"Kookie dimana?"

"Dia masih tidur mas."

Chanyeol ngangguk. "Sekali lagi saya minta maaf, saya janji bakalan tanggung jawab sampe kaki kamu bener-bener sembuh. Saya juga bakalan ganti belanjaan sayuran kamu yang tadi."

Irene tersenyum, gara2 kejadian tadi, kantong belanjaan sayuran yang dia beli semuanya pada berserakan di jalan.

"Iya makasih ya mas."

"Yaudah, kalo gitu saya mau beli sayur dulu." Kata Chanyeol sembari bebalik.

"Tunggu mas."

"Kenapa?"

"Saya boleh minta nomor telepon Mas Chanyeol gak? Saya gak tau harus minta tolong sama siapa kalo misalkan terjadi apa-apa."

Chanyeol diem selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya dia ngeluarin hp dari dalem saku celananya. "Mana nomor hp kamu?"

Irene nyebutin nomor hp nya satu persatu, Chanyeol pun langsung nelpon nomor itu pake nomornya. Gak lama, hp Irene pun berbunyi pertanda ada telepon masuk.

"Masuk kan?"

Irene tersenyum. "Iya, langsung saya save ya mas."

Chanyeol ngangguk. "Saya pamit dulu, nanti saya kesini lagi."

"Mas.." Kata Irene lagi sambil nahan tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol keliatan kaget soalnya telapak tangan kanannya di genggam sama Irene.

"Sekali lagi makasih ya mas."

Chanyeol tersenyum canggung, dadanya langsung terasa ser-seran gara2 telapak tangan Irene yang lembut itu ngelus2 telapak tangannya yang kasar.

Astaghfirullahaladzim, Chanyeol ngegeleng cepet. Buru-buru dia ngelepasin tangannya dari tangan Irene.

"Assalamuaikum.."

"Wa'alaikumsalam.."

.

.

.

"Tadi saya udah mesenin tongkat kruk buat kamu, mungkin nanti sore pesenannya baru nyampe."

"..."

"Iya sama-sama, kalo ada apa2 langsung hubungin saya aja."

"..."

"Iya, saya mau lanjut kerja dulu. Assalamualaikum."

"..."

PIIP

Setelah selesai ngebeli sayuran buat Irene, Chanyeol langsung pergi ke bengkel. Barusan dia abis nelepon Irene buat ngasih tau kalo dia abis mesenin tongkat kruk supaya Irene bisa lebih gampang beraktivitas.

Chanyeol sengaja ngasih tau lewat telepon soalnya dia takut imannya bakalan goyah kalo ngomong secara langsung sama Irene.

Chanyeol ngerasa ada perasaan yang aneh setiap kali dia ketemu sama Irene. Bukan perasaan cinta atau semacemnya, tapi lebih kearah nafsu birahi seorang laki-laki terhadap seorang cewek.

Sebagai laki-laki normal bohong banget kalo Chanyeol bilang dia gak kegoda sama kemolekan serta kecantikan Irene, apalagi janda satu anak itu sering pake pakaian seksi yang bikin pikiran Chanyeol jadi melayang kemana-mana.

Chanyeol jelas kegoda, tapi dia berusaha mati-matian buat nguasain nafsunya itu supaya gak tersalurkan ditempat yang salah.

Chanyeol narik nafas berulang kali, dia kudu extra hati-hati karena sekarang dia bakalan lebih sering ketemu Irene buat mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya karena udah secara gak sengaja bikin Irene celaka.

"Ya Allah, kuatkanlah iman hamba." Ucapnya pelan sembari ngusap wajah.

TOK TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk.."

"Bos, ada yang nyariin.."

"Siapa?"

"Pak Donghae."

Rahang Chanyeol langsung mengeras ngedenger nama itu, darahnya serasa langsung mendidih lagi gara2 keinget omongan Sehun tadi pagi.

"Suruh dia masuk."

Anak buah Chanyeol ngangguk pelan. "Siap bos."

Selang beberapa detik, Donghae masuk kedalem ruangan Chanyeol. Laki-laki yang udah punya 5 orang cucu itu langsung nutup pintunya dan duduk di depan Chanyeol.

"Baba denger elu berantem sama Sehun." Kata Donghae to the point.

"Iya." Jawab Chanyeol singkat sembari masang muka datar.

"Kenapa? Sehun tadi kaga mau cerita ama baba, ngeliat sudut bibir Sehun yang berdarah begitu kayanya masalahnya lumayan serius. Biasanya kalian kalo berantem kaga pernah sampe separah ini."

Chanyeol ngehela nafas, dia berusaha mati-matian buat ngontrol emosinya.

"Sehun udah cerita semuanya, dia cerita kalo baba ama Sehun main serong dibelakang emak ama Luhan."

Donghae mengernyit. "Main serong gimana maksudnya?"

"Baba pernah ng*we kan ama Irene?"

DEG

Donghae langsung terdiam, mukanya keliatan kaget banget ngedenger Chanyeol nanya begitu.

"Kenapa diem? Gak bisa jawab?

Donghae nelen ludahnya gugup. "Baba.. khilaf Yeol."

"Udah berapa kali? Udah berapa kali baba ng*ntot ama pelacur itu?"

Donghae diem selama beberapa detik. "Empat kali."

Chanyeol makin dibuat emosi ngedengernya. "Khilaf kenapa bisa sampe empat kali? Baba khilaf apa keenakan?"

Donghae semakin dibuat kaget ngedenger omongan Chanyeol. "Elu berani ngomong begitu ama baba lu sendiri?"

"Chanyeol bukannya bermaksud kurang ajar ba, tapi Chanyeol kagak terima kalo baba main serong di belakang emak. Nyakitin perasaan emak sama aja nyakitin perasaan Chanyeol."

Donghae langsung diem, baru kali ini dia ngeliat Chanyeol ampe semarah ini.

"Baba minta maaf.."

"Jangan minta maaf ama Chanyeol ba, tapi minta maaf ama emak."

"Emak lu kaga tau kalo baba ada maen ama cewek lain."

"Apa Chanyeol kudu ngasih tau emak soal kelakuan bejat baba?"

Donghae ngegeleng. "Jangan, jangan elu kasih tau emak lu. Dia pasti bakalan marah banget."

"Kalo baba takut emak marah, terus kenapa baba sampe tega ngelakuin itu?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari natep lurus kearah babanya.

Donghae ngehela nafas kemudian. "Ya itu tadi, baba khilaf. Baba udah kegoda ama kecantikannya Irene."

"Emang apa yang kurang dari emak sampe2 baba selingkuh dibelakang emak?"

"Sama sekali gak ada yang kurang dari diri emak lu, cuma yang namanya laki-laki kadang suka gak kuat ama godaan perempuan cantik. Elu laki-laki Yeol, elu pasti paham sama apa yang baba maksud."

"Jangan nyama2in Chanyeol ama baba." Kata Chanyeol yang kaga terima disama2in ama babanya.

Donghae ketawa pelan ngedengernya. "Elu bisa ngomong begitu karena elu belum ngerasain gimana enaknya ng*ntot ama cewek secantik Irene."

Chanyeol langsung emosi ngedengernya. "Maksud baba apa ngomong kaya gitu?"

"Elu kudu tau Yeol, jepitan m*mek Irene itu jauh lebih enak dibanding jepitan m*mek emak lu. Selain itu t*ketnya juga masih ranum, bulet dan kenyal. pentilnya enak banget buat di isep.

Kulitnya putih bersih dan bibirnya juga enak buat dikenyot. Belom lagi lehernya yang menggoda buat dicupang. Pantatnya bulet dan sekel dan goyangannya bikin baba merem melek.

Irene juga jago banget nyepongin k*ntol baba. Batang k*ntol baba ampe ke biji p*lernya abis di isep ama dia dan itu rasanya nikmat banget. Sesekali elu kudu ngerasain sendiri supaya elu tau apa yang baba ama adek lu rasain."

"Pergi.." kata Chanyeol mutlak.

"Elu berani ngusir baba?"

"Chanyeol sibuk, Chanyeol banyak kerjaan."

Donghae ngehela nafas lagi. "Yaudah baba pergi, sekarang lu mungkin bisa marah ama baba, tapi baba jamin elu bakalan ngejilat ludah lu sendiri kalo lu juga kepincut ama Irene. Sekali lu ng*ntot ama tuh cewek, baba yakin elu pasti bakalan ketagihan."

Donghae langsung berbalik dan bersiap ngebuka pintu. "Satu lagi, elu harus baikan ama Sehun. Apapun masalahnya kalian tetep kakak adek, kaga pantes kalo berantem lama-lama."

Chanyeol kaga ngegubris sama sekali, Donghae yang tau anaknya masih marah pun langsung nutup pintu ruangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol langsung ngehela nafas setelah babanya pergi, dia bener-bener gak habis pikir kenapa babanya malah nyaranin dia buat selingkuh ama cewek lain.

Kenapa keluarganya jadi ancur begini?

.

.

.

Irene ngutak-ngatik acara tv sedari tadi, dia bener-bener ngerasa bosen karena aktivitas dia seharian cuma nonton tv doang.

Gara-gara kejadian tadi aktivitas Irene jadi banyak yang terhambat. Tapi untungnya Chanyeol mau tanggung jawab dan mau ganti rugi.

Irene jadi tersenyum sendiri jadinya. Chanyeol bener-bener cowok yang baik. Udah ganteng, macho, bertanggung jawab pula. Beruntung banget siapapun yang jadi istrinya sekarang.

TOK TOK TOK TOK

Irene langsung tersadar pas ada yang ngetuk pintu rumahnya, dengan susah payah Irene ngambil kruk yang tadi dibeliin Chanyeol dan jalan kedepan buat nyamperin tamu yang mungkin aja itu Chanyeol.

CKLEK

"Loh, Mas Sehun?"

Irene cukup terkejut, ternyata yang dateng bukan Chanyeol melainkan cowok macho lainnya yang sekarang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya dengan sebatang rokok yang terselip di jari-jarinya.

.

.

.

"Assalamualaikum.."

"Wa'alaikumsalam.."

Chanyeol nyampe kerumah sekitar jam delapan malem, bengkel hari ini bener-bener rame sampe dia baru bisa balik jam segini.

Penampilannya bener-bener kusut, selain capek fisik Chanyeol juga capek pikiran gara2 kelakuan adek ama baba kandungnya sendiri.

"Siapa itu mas?" Tanya Baekhyun yang ngeliat Chanyeol pulang sembari ngegendong anak kecil.

"Kookie, anaknya Irene. Tetangga baru kita."

Baekhyun langsung diem, buat apa Chanyeol ngebawa anak dari penyanyi dangdut itu?

"Kenapa dibawa kemari?"

"Tadi emaknya sms, katanya dia lagi ada urusan diluar. Kookie kaga ada yang jagain jadi mas diminta jagain Kookie ampe nanti dia balik."

"Ko mas bisa punya nomor hp nya? Kenapa juga harus mas yang ngejagain anak ini?"

"Ceritanya panjang, nanti mas ceritain. Mas capek, mas mau mandi dulu. Kookie juga lg sakit, dia butuh istirahat."

"Tapi mas-"

Chanyeol langsung jalan kedalem rumah. Kookie keliatan lemes banget, dia cuma bisa terkulai lemas di pundak lebar cowok berk*ntol gede itu.

Kookie kayanya lagi demam tapi ibunya malah ninggalin anak imut itu sendirian dirumah.

Baekhyun yang ditinggal sendirian keliatan agak kesel sama suaminya itu. Sebenernya, banyak yang harus dia omongin sama Chanyeol terutama masalah Chanyeol yang boncengan sama Irene tadi pagi.

.

.

.

Udah hampir setengah jam Irene duduk nemenenin Sehun yang sedaritadi cuma diem sembari ngisep rokok.

Sehun sengaja ngajak Irene ketempat karaoke, diruangan khusus itu Sehun minta diputerin lagu yang melow-melow.

Lagu yang kesekian udah diputer tapi Sehun sama sekali kaga berminat buat berkaraoke. Irene sampe dibuat bingung sama tingkah laku laki-laki yang sebelumnya udah pernah nyewa jasanya ini.

"Mas Sehun kenapa? Lagi ada masalah?"

Sehun ngehembusin asep rokok dari mulut ama hidungnya. "Banyak.."

"Berantem sama istri lagi?"

"Bukan cuma itu, tapi ada masalah lain juga. Mas abis berantem ama abangnya mas."

"Berantem kenapa?"

"Dia gak terima kalo mas maen serong ama cewek lain."

"Terus gimana? Mas udah nyeritain masalah yang sebenernya?"

Sehun ngegeleng. "Itu masalah rumah tangga, dia gak harus tau."

Irene ngangguk pelan. "Yang sabar ya mas."

Sehun ngangguk sambil tersenyum tipis. Tangannya mulai bergerak nakal ngelus2 pahanya Irene yang keliatan jelas karena cewek itu cuma pake rok mini.

"Kamu keliatan cantik banget malem ini.."

"Berarti malem-malem sebelumnya aku gak cantik dong mas?"

"Cantik kok, cantik banget malahan." Kata Sehun lagi sembari ngeremes t*ketnya Irene.

"Eunggghhh.." Irene mulai ngedesah.

Sehun pun langsung ngerapetin tubuhnya ama Irene. "Mas ent*t malem ini mau ya?"

Irene ngangguk. "Boleh, tapi tarifnya jadi nambah mas."

"Gak masalah, berapapun bakalan mas bayar supaya bisa ngerasain nikmatnya jepitan m*mek kamu." Bisik Sehun seduktif sembari ngejilat telinganya Irene.

Irene tersenyum menggoda. "Lakuin apa yang kamu mau mas, tapi kaki aku lagi sakit. Jadi gak bisa banyak gerak."

"Gak apa-apa, biar mas yang gerak. Kamu tinggal enaknya aja."

Irene tersenyum lagi, dia langsung berbaring pasrah diatas sofa. Sehun yang ngeliat mangsanya udah pasrah langsung ngelepas semua pakaiannya ampe telanjang bulat.

Gak lupa dia juga ngelepasin semua pakaian Irene ampe sama-sama telanjang.

Gak berapa lama, ruangan karaoke yang kedap suara itu pun langsung penuh sama suara desahan Irene dan geraman penuh kenikmatan dari Sehun.

.

.

.

"Mas Chanyeol."

Chanyeol yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi langsung dihadang ama Baekhyun. Chanyeol baru selesai mandi, dia cuma pake kolor pendek diatas lutut sama handuk kecil yang tersampir di lehernya.

"Kenapa?"

"Mas berantem sama Mas Sehun?"

"Tau darimana?"

"Orang satu kampung lagi pada heboh ngomongin kamu sama Mas Sehun. Katanya kalian berantem sampe tonjok-tonjokan, itu beneran? Kalo emang iya, Sebenernya ada apa toh mas? Kenapa kalian bisa sampe berantem gitu?"

Chanyeol ngehela nafasnya panjang. "Masalah laki-laki, kamu gak akan ngerti."

"Oh gitu? Oke, aku ndak akan nanyain soal itu lagi. Tapi aku punya pertanyaan lain buat mas."

"Pertanyaan apa?"

"Tadi pagi aku ndak sengaja ngeliat mas ngeboncengin si penyanyi dangdut seksi itu."

Chanyeol keliatan terkejut ngedengernya. "Tadi pagi mas gak sengaja nabrak Irene, kakinya keseleo jadi mas langsung ngebawa dia ke tukang urut."

"Terus kenapa dia meluk mas dari belakang?"

"Itu dia sendiri yang meluk."

"Kenapa ndak nolak?"

"Kakinya keseleo neng, kalo dia gak pegangan takutnya yang ada malah jatoh."

"Dia kan bisa pegangan sama jok motor mas."

"Ya mana mas tau, mungkin dia kaga kepikiran buat megang jok motor."

Baekhyun berdecak sebal. "Alesan aja.."

Chanyeol ngusap wajahnya pelan. "Terserah, terserah kalo kamu gak percaya sama mas. Mas capek, mas gak mau ribut."

Chanyeol langsung pergi ninggalin Baekhyun sendirian di dapur. Setelah Chanyeol pergi, Baekhyun buru-buru ngusap airmata yang akhirnya keluar juga. Baekhyun takut, dia takut banget kalo rumah tangganya rusak gara-gara orang ketiga.

.

.

.

CROT!

Sehun menggeram nikmat ketika pejuhnya keluar. Pejuh si Biawak Sumatera itu tertampung semua di dalem k*ndom yang dia pake.

Sehun sengaja pake pengaman karena biar gimanapun dia ng*we ama seorang pelacur yang pastinya udah banyak k*ntol yang keluar masuk lobang m*meknya.

Sehun jelas kaga mau ambil resiko, dia juga gak mau kalo sampe Irene hamil terus minta pertanggungjawaban ama dia.

Sehun ngelepas k*ntol gedenya dari lobang m*mek Irene, dia lepas juga pengaman yang udah penuh ama pejuhnya sendiri.

Irene yang tubuhnya udah penuh ama keringet langsung nunduk buat ngebersihin sisa-sisa pejuh di k*ntolnya Sehun pake mulutnya sendiri.

Sehun langsung ngedongak sambil merem keenakan. Irene emang pelacuran kelas kakap, pantes aja babanya ampe ketagihan. Irene tau banget gimana caranya bikin laki-laki merem melek keenakan.

Setelah selesai, Irene langsung duduk tepat dihadapan Sehun. Sehun tersenyum ngeliatnya, dia usap sisa pejuhnya yang nempel di sudut bibir Irene.

"Makasih ya sayang, mas bener-bener puas malem ini.."

Irene tersenyum. "Sama-sama mas."

Sehun langsung ngeluarin duit dari dalem dompetnya. "850 cukup?"

Irene ngangguk sembari nerima duit pemberian Sehun. "Cukup mas, makasih ya."

Sehun ngeremes t*ketnya Irene sekali lagi, setelah itu dia langsung make pakaiannya yang berserakan dilantai.

"Kamu mau langsung pulang? Biar sekalian mas anter."

"Iya-"

Drrt.. Drrt.. Drrt.. Drrt..

Irene ngelirik hp nya yang tiba2 berdering, ternyata ada sms masuk dari Donghae.

'Dimana?'

''Di Love Karaoke om..'

SENT

'Jangan panggil om dong, panggil abang aja. Abang susul kesana ya?'

'Iya..'

SENT

"Siapa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Calon pelanggan.."

"Gak jadi pulang?"

"Mas duluan aja."

Sehun ngangguk. "Yaudah, mas balik ya."

"Iya, hati-hati mas."

.

.

.

"Mas mau kemana?"

"Mau tidur dikamarnya Taehyung, kasian Kookie lagi sakit."

Baekhyun ngehela nafas kesal. Dia udah cukup kesel karena Kookie akhirnya nginep dirumah karena Irene gak kunjung dateng buat ngejemput anak itu.

Sekarang dia malah semakin dibuat kesel karena suaminya sendiri sampe mau pindah ke kamar Taehyung cuma buat ngejagain anak si penyanyi dangdut itu.

"Kenapa sih mas perhatian banget sama anak itu?"

"Kan tadi mas udah bilang, mas kasian, dia lagi sakit kaga ada yang ngurusin. Emaknya kan lagi kaga ada."

"Bukan karena mas tertarik sama ibunya Kookie kan?"

Chanyeol mengernyit kesal ngedengernya. "Jangan mulai lagi deh neng."

"Aku ndak suka mas, aku ndak suka kamu terlalu perhatian sama anak si penyanyi dangdut itu."

"Gak suka kenapa? Kamu jangan kekanak-kanakan kaya gini dong neng.*

"Aku cemburu mas, aku cemburu. Kenapa sih kamu ndak ngerti-ngerti?"

"Ya masa kamu cemburu ama bocah kecil?"

"Aku cemburu sama ibunya mas, bukan sama anaknya."

"Mas sama sekali gak ada hubungan apa-apa ama cewek itu, ketemu aja baru dua kali ko. Mas ngejagain Kookie karena mas ngerasa bersalah udah bikin Irene celaka."

"Ya tapi aku ndak suka mas, aku ndak suka kamu deket sama cewek itu ataupun sama anaknya juga. Kenapa sih kamu ndak pernah ngerti perasaan aku?"

Baekhyun keliatan kesel, matanya bahkan sampe berkaca-kaca saking keselnya dia sama suaminya sendiri.

Chanyeol ngusap wajahnya kasar, sumpah kepalanya serasa mau meledak gara2 kejadian hari ini. Sekarang Baekhyun malah ngajak berdebat yang bikin kepala Chanyeol makin terasa pusing.

"Mas gak peduli kamu suka atau enggak, yang pasti niat mas cuma pengen ngebantu sekaligus tanggung jawab karena udah bikin anak orang celaka."

Baekhyun langsung diem, dia sama sekali gak nyangka kalo Chanyeol bakalan ngomong kaya gitu. Chanyeol bilang dia gak peduli? Apa itu artinya dia udah gak peduli sama perasaan Baekhyun?

BRAKK

Chanyeol langsung keluar kamar sembari nutup pintu kamarnya kenceng, lagi-lagi cowok berk*ntol gede itu ninggalin Baekhyun sendirian dengan airmata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Fast update, author tunggu responnya :v


	16. Chapter 16

"Kookie, bangun.."

Kookie, bocah cilik seumuran Taehyung itu ngebuka matanya pelan sembari ngelirik kearah kanan dimana babanya Taehyung duduk disana sambil ngusap rambutnya pelan.

"Udah pagi, Om Chanyeol udah ngebuatin bubur buat kamu."

"Om, mami dimana?" Tanya Kookie dengan suara lemah.

"Mami belum pulang, nanti kalo mami udah pulang, om bakalan langsung nganterin kamu pulang kerumah."

Kookie ngangguk pelan. Chanyeol nyentuh dahi anak itu, demamnya masih belum turun padahal semalem udah dikasih obat.

"Panas kamu masih belum turun, nanti abis sarapan kita ke dokter ya?"

Kookie langsung ngegeleng. "Kookie gak mau di cuntik, Kookie takut."

"Kookie gak akan disuntik, cuma diperiksa doang ko sama dokter. Biar cepet sembuh, biar Kookie bisa maen bareng lagi sama Taehyung."

Kookie diem selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ngangguk lagi.

Chanyeol tersenyum ngeliatnya. "Yaudah, kalo gitu Kookie sarapan dulu, biar Om Chanyeol suapin."

Kookie ngangguk lagi. Chanyeol langsung nyuapin bubur yang udah dia buat dari tadi subuh buat Kookie.

Jujur Chanyeol ngerasa kasian sama Kookie, Kookie anak yang manis dan juga polos. Sayangnya anak semanis ini harus dikasih makan pake duit yang gak halal.

Mungkin Chanyeol harus ngomong sama Irene buat berhenti ngejual diri supaya Kookie bisa diberi nafkah dari cara yang halal.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol, daritadi Baekhyun berdiri di depan pintu kamar Taehyung sembari ngeliatin interaksi antara suaminya sama anak si penyanyi dangdut itu.

Seumur-umur baru kali ini dia ngeliat Chanyeol ngebuatin bubur buat orang sakit, waktu Jackson sama Taehyung sakit aja Chanyeol gak pernah ngelakuin itu.

Baekhyun bukannya gak suka, cuma Baekhyun ngerasa sikap Chanyeol sekarang terlalu berlebihan. Chanyeol berubah begitu cepat semenjak si penyanyi dangdut itu pindah kemari.

.

.

.

"Irene.."

"Mas Chanyeol, Kookie.."

Irene tersenyum senang ngeliat putra semata wayangnya dianter kerumah sama Chanyeol. Dia juga baru nyampe dirumah setelah semalaman berbagi kehangatan sama Bang Donghae si juragan empang paling kaya di Cibatok Hilir.

"Kamu baru pulang?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari ngeliatin Irene.

Irene ngangguk pelan. "Iya mas, makasih ya udah nganterin Kookie. Maaf karena udah ngerepotin."

"Gpp, saya seneng bisa ngebantu. Dari semalem demamnya Kookie gak turun2, tapi tadi udah saya bawa ke dokter. Ini obatnya."

Chanyeol ngasih bungkusan obat yang tadi dikasih dokter buat Kookie.

"Makasih banyak ya mas."

"Sama-sama, obatnya harus diminum sampe abis biar Kookie cepet sembuh."

"Iya mas, obatnya jadi berapa? Uangnya biar saya ganti."

Chanyeol ngegeleng pelan. "Ga usah, anggep aja ini sebagai salah satu bentuk tanggung jawab mas karena udah bikin kamu celaka."

Irene tersenyum ngedengernya. "Yaudah kalo gitu, sekali lagi terimakasih banyak ya."

"Sama-sama, kalo gitu saya permisi, saya mau ke bengkel dulu."

Irene ngangguk. "Iya, hati-hati ya mas."

Chanyeol kemudian ngelihin atensinya sama Kookie yang berdiri disamping emaknya.

"Kookie, om Chanyeol pulang dulu ya. Jangan lupa obatnya diabisin biar cepet sembuh."

Kookie ngangguk pelan. "Makacih ya om baba.."

Chanyeol tersenyum ngedengernya. "Sama-sama, mbak Irene mari.. Assalamualaikum.."

"Wa'alaikumsalam.."

Irene tersenyum sembari ngeliatin punggung Chanyeol yang pergi ninggalin pekarangan rumah. Chanyeol bener-bener pria yang baik, baru kali ini dia ketemu sama laki-laki yang segitu perhatiannya sama Kookie.

.

.

.

"Bang, ketoprak hatu(satu) ya."

"Oh iya bang, duduk dulu aja."

Chanyeol langsung duduk di bangku plastik yang disedian ama si abang tukang ketoprak. Chanyeol sengaja nyamperin gerobak ketoprak pinggir jalan soalnya dia belom sempet nyarap(sarapan).

Gara-gara nganter Kookie kerumah sakit tadi Chanyeol ampe lupa buat ngisi perutnya sendiri padahal Baeknyun udah ngebikinin nasi goreng buat dia tadi.

"Chanyeol.."

Chanyeol langsung noleh pas ngeliat motor ninja warna item parkir tepat di depan gerobak ketoprak. Si pengendara motor itu ngebuka helmnya dan Chanyeol langsung terkejut ngeliatnya.

"Choi Minho?"

Minho tersenyum, dia turun dari motor terus langsung nyamperin Chanyeol.

"Apa kabar bro?"

Kedua lelaki macho itu langsung salaman sembari pelukan ala lelaki dewasa. Chanyeol langsung minta si abang tukang ketoprak buat nyediain satu bangku lagi.

"Elu kemana aja bro? Udah banyak duit mah belagu bener perasaan."

"Karang gw udah gawe, jadi gw udah kaga punya banyak waktu buat nongkrong lagi kaya dulu."

Chanyeol ngangguk pelan. "Udah nyarap belom lu? Biar sekalian gw pesenin ketoprak."

"Kaga usah, gw udah nyarap tadi di rumah." Kata Minho sembari nyalain rokok.

"Tumben lu kemari, lagi ada urusan apa emang cuma maen doang?"

Minho ini temen SMA nya Chanyeol dulu, tapi udah lama dia pindah rumah ke daerah Tajurhalang. Semenjak itu Chanyeol udah jarang banget ketemu ama sohibnya ini.

"Sebenernya gw lagi nyari cewek." Kata Minho sembari ngehembusin asep rokok dari hidung ama mulutnya.

"Cewek? Siapa?"

"Namanya Irene Ting Ting, gw denger katanya dia baru pindah ke Cibatok."

"Irene Ting Ting? Yang penyanyi dangdut itu?"

Minho langsung ngangguk. "Iya yang penyanyi dangdut. Elu kenal kaga?"

"Ngapain lu nyariin dia? Mau lu pake?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Selain jadi penyanyi dangdut, dia juga nyambi jadi tukang service k*ntol buar ngasih makan anaknya."

"Tukang service k*n- j*blay maksud lu?"

Chanyeol ngangguk. "Iya.."

Minho keliatan kaget banget ngedengernya. "Lu serius Yeol?"

Chanyeol ngangguk lagi. "Baba ama adek gw aja pernah begituan ama tuh cewek." Rahang Chanyeol langsung mengeras, rasanya dia kesel banget kalo inget kelakuan adek ama babanya sendiri.

"Begituan gimana maksudnya?"

"Baba pernah ng*ntot ama tuh cewek bahkan ampe 4 kali, kalo si Sehun katanya dia cuma maen gesek2an doang."

"Terus gimana? Bibi Dara ama Luhan tau kaga?"

"Kaga, gw juga kaga tau mau ngasih tau mereka apa kaga."

Minho ngehela nafasnya berat. "Yeol, sebenernya Irene itu mantan cewek gw dulu."

Chanyeol langsung noleh. "Mantan cewek lu? Seriusan lu?"

Minho ngangguk. "Dulu gw pernah pacaran ama dia, selama kita pacaran kita pernah beberapa kali ngelakuin hubungan suami istri ampe Irene hamil. Waktu itu Irene minta pertanggungjawaban ama gw tapi gw nolak karena sebenernya gw udah ada rencana nikah ama cewek lain.

Semenjak itu Irene marah ama gw dan bener2 ngejauh dari kehidupan gw. Gw bahkan gak tau gimana kabar anak yang dikandung ama Irene waktu itu."

"Anak itu namanya Kookie, dia seumuran ama anak gw. Anaknya lucu banget, cakep dan juga polos. Tapi apa elu yakin kalo Irene hamil anak lu? Maksud gw, Irene itu kan cewek penjual kenikmatan."

"Gw yakin, Irene nyerahin keperawanannya buat gw."

Chanyeol cukup terkejut ngedengernya. "Serius?"

Minho ngangguk. "Serius, Irene itu dulunya cewek baik2. Gw yang udah ngerusak masa depan dia. Kalopun sekarang dia jadi tukang service k*ntol, itu pasti karena dia kaga punya pilihan lain."

"Kaga nyangka gw ternyata elu br*ngsek juga."

"Gw bener2 nyesel sekarang Yeol, gw pengen minta maaf sekaligus memperbaiki semua kesalahan gw ama mereka."

"Maksudnya elu mau ngawinin Irene? Bukannya elu udah punya bini?"

"Udah cerai, mantan bini gw ternyata kaga bener2 sayang ama gw. Dia cuma mau morotin gw doang."

"Emang elu yakin kalo Irene nya mau ama elu?"

"Gw gak tau, gw sih ngarepnya dia gak nolak gw lagi. Tapi kalopun dia kaga mau ya gak masalah, yang penting gw pengen minta maaf sekaligus tanggung jawab buat nafkahin anak gw."

"Gw setuju tuh, gw kasian ama anaknya karena harus dikasih makan pake duit yang kaga bener."

"Elu tau dimana rumah Irene sekarang?"

Chanyeol ngangguk. "Tau, biar gw anter-"

Drrt.. Drrt.. Drrt..

Hp Chanyeol berbunyi pertanda ada telepon masuk, cowok berk*ntol gede itu langsung ngambil hape nya dari dalem saku sembari ngegeser tombol ijo.

"Halo, mengapa?"

"..."

Chanyeol ngehela nafas. "Yaudah gw kesono sekarang."

PIIP.

"Mengapah Yeol?"

"Karyawan gw, katanya di bengkel lagi rame banget. Pada keteter katanya."

"Lah terus gw begimana?"

"Elu samperin aja sendiri, rumahnya Irene kaga jauh dari rumah gw. Rumah yang cet warna ijo nomor 38A, sebrangnya rumah si Zico."

Minho mengangguk paham. "Yaudah gw kesono dah sekarang."

"Yaudah sekalian bareng dah, bang ketopraknya di bungkus, kaga jadi makan disini." Kata Chanyeol sembari nengok kebelakang.

Si abang tukang ketoprak ngangguk pelan. "Oh iya bang."

.

.

.

"Alhamdulillah pemasukan hari ini lumayan gede."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar setelah selesai ngitung semua pemasukan bengkel hari ini, totalnya ada Rp 1.733.500. Kalo begini terus tiap hari, Chanyeol bisa punya modal bakal bikin cabang bengkel yang baru.

Chanyeol ngelirik jam di dinding, udah jam setengah sembilan malem. Anak-anak udah pada tidur belom ya?

Chanyeol ada rencana buat ngajak bini ama anak-anaknya buat makan diluar sekaligus minta maaf ama Baekhyun gara2 kejadian kemarin.

Chanyeol lantas ngambil hapenya yang sedaritadi kegeletak diatas meja, dia udah bersiap buat nelepon Baekhyun tapi keduluan ama Irene yang tiba-tiba nelepon dia.

Chanyeol mengernyit heran, tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung nerima panggilan telepon dari Irene.

"Halo, kenapa Rene?"

"..."

"Sekarang?"

"..."

Chanyeol ngehela nafas pelan. "Yaudah saya kesana sekarang."

PIIP

Chanyeol ngehela nafas lagi, terpaksa deh dia nunda rencana buat ngajak keluarga kecilnya makan malem bersama malem ini.

.

.

.

"Tolong pasangin gas sama galon air minum mas."

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, sesampenya dia dirumah si pelac*r cantik, Chanyeol langsung diminta buat masangin gas sekaligus masang air galon.

Chanyeol langsung jalan kearah dapur, disana dia langsung masangin gas sekaligus masangin air galonnya juga.

Irene tersenyum ngeliatnya, dirumahnya gak ada laki-laki dewasa yang bisa ngebantuin dia buat ngelakuin hal-hal yang kaya gini.

"Udah, ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Sebenernya ada sih mas, tapi saya malu ngomongnya."

"Gak usah malu, bilang aja gapapa."

"Beneran?"

Chanyeol ngangguk. "Iya ngomong aja."

"Aku boleh minta tolong buat dikerokin gak mas?"

DEG

Chanyeol langsung diem, ngerokin?

"Badan aku gak enak banget dari semalem. Kayanya aku masuk angin deh mas."

"Masa saya yang ngerokin sih, saya kan laki-laki."

"Abisnya saya bingung mau minta tolong sama siapa kalo bukan sama mas."

Chanyeol ngehela nafas. "Yaudah, biar saya yang ngerokin."

Irene tersenyum ngedengernya. "Yaudah kita langsung ke kamar aja."

"Kamar? Kenapa gak diruang tamu aja?"

"Nanti kalo Kookie ngeliat gimana? Kan gak enak."

Duh, Chanyeol bimbang. Masa dia harus masuk ke kamar Irene sih?

"Udah gapapa mas, gak bakalan ada yang tau ko." Kata Irene sembari narik tangan Chanyeol pelan.

Chanyeol pasrah aja begitu tangannya ditarik ama Irene, sesampainya di kamar si janda cantik, Irene langsung nutup pintunya rapat.

"Pintunya jangan ditutup."

"Gpp mas, aku takut Kookie ngeliat."

Chanyeol jadi deg-degan sendiri, berduaan di dalem kamar ama janda secantik Irene bikin Chanyeol jadi gugup setengah mati.

"Langsung aja mas." Kata Irene sembari ngebuka kancing piyamanya.

Dada Chanyeol makin ser-seran aja ngeliatnya, Irene makin berani ngelepas tali behanya di depan dia.

"Ayo mas, badan aku udah gak enak banget. Minyak urut sama uang koinnya ada di dalem laci."

Posisinya sekarang Irene duduk ngebelakangin Chanyeol sembari nutupin kedua buah dadanya pake tangan.

Chanyeol ngambil minyak sama koin yang dimaksud Irene dan pelan-pelan ngolesin minyak itu ke punggung mulusnya Irene.

Lima menit pun berlalu, Chanyeol masih ngerokin punggungnya Irene sampe sewarna kemerahan. Suasananya hening banget dan Chanyeol jadi ngerasa makin gugup.

Jujur k*ntolnya udah mulai ngac*ng gara2 disungguhin punggung mulus begini. Tapi Chanyeol berusaha mati-matian buat ngontrol hawa nafsunya.

Irene tau, Irene tau banget kalo Chanyeol udah mulai terangsang. Bekerja sebagai penjaja kenikmatan jelas ngebuat Irene bisa dengan gampang nebak mana cowok yang lagi bergairah dan mana yang enggak.

Tiba-tiba, Irene pun berbalik sembari ngelepas tangan yang sedaritadi nutupin buah dadanya.

DEG

Chanyeol langsung kaku, mukanya langsung semerah tomat gara2 disuguhin pemandangan dua buah susu yang menggantung dengan indahnya.

"Depannya juga sekalian dikerokin ya mas."

"D-depannya juga?"

Irene ngangguk pelan.

Chanyeol nelen ludahnya gugup, dengan tangan gemetar dia mulai ngerokin bagian dadanya Irene.

Irene tersenyum, dia pun langsung megang tangan kekar Chanyeol sembari dia arahin buat megang payudaranya.

Chanyeol langsung terlonjak kaget, dia berusaha buat narik tangannya tap langsung ditahan sama Irene.

"Sekalian diremes aja mas.." kata Irene sembari ngegerakin tangan Chanyeol supaya ngeremes t*ketnya.

Chanyeol makin gemetaran, tekstur lembut dan kenyal dari susunya Irene bener-bener kerasa nyata ditelapak tangannya.

Chanyeol buru-buru ngelepas tangannya secara paksa dan berdiri sembari munggungin Irene.

"Kenapa mas?"

"Saya gak bisa ngelakuin ini."

"Kenapa? Gak akan ada yang tau ko mas."

"Tapi saya udah punya istri Ren."

Irene pun ikutan berdiri, dia langsung meluk Chanyeol dari belakang sembari ngegesekin kedua t*ket mulusnya dipunggung Chanyeol.

"Istri mas gak akan tau kalo mas ga cerita, ini cuma jadi rahasia kita berdua aja ko mas. Aku tau kamu juga kepengen kan mas."

Irene dengan berani ngeremes k*ntol Chanyeol dari balik celananya sampe lelaki yang udah punya dua anak itu ngelenguh keenakan.

Bener juga ya, Baekhyun gak akan tau kalo dia gak cerita. Lantas kenapa Chanyeol harus ngelewatin kesempatan emas begini?

.

.

.

Chanyeol ngegesekin k*ntolnya di belahan m*meknya Irene, rasannya nikmat luar biasa. Baru digesek aja udah seenak ini gimana kalo beneran dimasukin?

"Langsung masukin aja mas." Kata Irene yang udah terbaring pasrah dibawah tubuh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol semakin gak bisa nguasain nafsunya, dia udah bersiap masukin batang k*ntolnya ke lobang m*mek Irene sebelum fokusnya tiba-tiba aja keganggu gara2 dering ponsel yang berbunyi.

Chanyeol menoleh sekilas dan di layar hp nya muncul tulisan 'Sayangku.' yang berarti Baekhyun yang nelepon dia.

Baekhyun?

DEG

Seketika Chanyeol jadi termenung, tiba-tiba aja dia jadi keinget sama istrinya itu. Chanyeol tiba-tiba keinget momen kebersamaan mereka selama 8 thn belakangan ini.

Baekhyun yang selalu ada disaat dia susah atau senang, Baekhyun yang selalu setia buat dia, Baekhyun yang selalu masakin makanan yang enak buat dia, Baekhyun yang selalu ngurusin dia ketika dia lagi sakit, Baekhyun yang selalu menuhin segala kebutuhan dia dan Baekhyun yang udah ngasih dua orang jagoan kecil untuknya.

Astaghfirullah..

Airmata Chanyeol tiba-tiba aja menetes tanpa bisa dia tahan, ada perasaan sakit luar biasa yang seolah ngebuat hatinya hancur.

Apa yang udah dia lakuin? Ini salah! Chanyeol gak seharusnya ngelakuin ini, dia gak boleh ngehianatin istri yang udah berkorban banyak buat dia.

Chanyeol pun langsung berdiri, dia langsung make pakaiannya lagi yang berserakan dilantai.

Irene keliatan bingung. "Kenapa gak dilanjut mas?"

"Saya gak bisa ngelakuin ini."

"Tapi kenapa? Bukannya-"

"SAYA BILANG SAYA GAK BISA NGELAKUIN INI, SAYA GAK MAU NG*NTOT SAMA P*LACUR MURAHAN KAYA KAMU!"

Irene langsung diem, dia merasa tertohok banget di bentak sama Chanyeol gitu. Chanyeol keliatan emosi, wajah yang tadinya diliputi gairah dan hawa nafsu sekarang berubah jadi kemarahan yang begitu kentara.

.

.

.

Irene tertunduk dalam, Chanyeol pun duduk di depannya sembari natep kearah yang lain. Pikirannya kalut, di dalem hatinya berkecamuk perasaan bersalah yang teramat besar terhadap istri dan anak-anaknya.

"Saya minta maaf mas.." Kata Irene setelah diem selama beberapa menit.

"Saya tau gak seharusnya saya ngelakuin itu.."

Chanyeol ngehela nafasnya panjang. "Saya juga minta maaf, saya gak bermaksud ngebentak kamu tadi."

Hening lagi selama beberapa menit, Chanyeol ama Irene sekarang udah ada diruang tamu. Setelah kejadian tadi, Chanyeol langsung keluar kamar dan diikuti Irene dibelakangnya.

"Saya mau tanya sesuatu sama kamu." Tanya Chanyeol sembari natep Irene lurus.

Irene ngedongak. "Nanya apa mas?"

"Kamu pernah punya pelanggan yang namanya Park Donghae ama Park Sehun?"

Irene ngangguk. "Iya pernah, kenapa?"

"Kamu tau siapa mereka?"

"Setau saya Bang Donghae itu jurangan empang paling kaya yang ada di Cibatok Hilir sedangkan Mas Sehun setau saya sih dia punya toko buah di kampung sebelah."

"Kamu tau kalo mereka itu keluarga saya?"

Irene keliatan kaget ngedengernya. "Enggak, saya gak tau. Emang mereka siapanya mas?"

"Park Donghae itu bapak saya sedangkan Park Sehun itu adek kandung saya."

Irene makin dibuat kaget ngedengernya. Jadi maksudnya selama ini dia udah jadi perusak rumah tangga satu keluarga gitu? Irene bener-bener gak nyangka.

"Kalo bisa kamu jangan pernah nerima orderan dari mereka lagi."

Irene terdiam, gak nerima orderan dari mereka sama aja artinya dengan ngebuang rejeki. Irene gak bisa janji, karena Sehun dan Donghae itu salah satu tambang emasnya.

"Gimana ceritanya kamu bisa kenal sampe ngelayanin mereka?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Sebenernya saya udah kenal Bang Donghae sebelum pindah kesini, dia duluan yang ngedeketin saya dan sering ngajakin kencan. Awalnya Bang Donghae cuma ngajak makan malem biasa, tapi lama kelamaan dia malah ngajak check-in di hotel atau di motel gitu, dan.. yah, kita udah beberapa kali ngelakuin hubungan suami istri.

Bang Donghae orangnya juga loyal banget, dia sering ngasih aku hadiah. Sebenernya hampir semua barang-barang yang ada dirumah ini dibeliin sama Bang Donghae.

Hari Sabtu besok Bang Donghae juga udah janji bakalan ngebeliin aku motor asalkan aku mau diajak kencan lagi sama dia."

Chanyeol bener-bener gak habis pikir ngedengernya, berarti babanya udah main serong sama Irene sebelum cewek itu pindah kemari. Sebenernya apa sih yang ada dipikiran babanya itu sampe tega ngelakuin ini?

"Terus kalo Sehun, gimana ceritanya kamu bisa kenal sama dia?"

"Saya kenal dia setelah dua hari pindah kesini, waktu itu saya lagi ada acara di daerah Bojongsari. Mas Sehun tiba2 aja nyamperin saya yang lagi istirahat dibelakang panggung, dia bilang bisa gak kalo dia nyewa jasa saya, dia lagi butuh temen curhat.

Dan ternyata dia tau kalo saya perempuan panggilan itu dari Bang Donghae. Sama kaya Bang Donghae, Mas Sehun juga awalnya cuma ngajak makan, karaoke atau jalan-jalan doang.

Tapi lama-kelamaan dia mulai berani minta lebih, awalnya dia cuma ngegesek2in t*titnya di 'anu' nya saya sampe muncrat, tapi kemarin akhirnya dia minta lebih. Mas Sehun bener-bener udah nyetubuhin saya."

Chanyeol makin emosi ngedengernya. "Br*ngsek! Gw bener2 malu punya keluarga kaya mereka."

"Mereka mungkin salah, tapi sebenernya mereka gak sepenuhnya salah."

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Maksudnya?"

"Bang Donghae cerita sama saya kalo dia berani berbuat serong karena dirumah istrinya udah gak mau ngelayanin dia. Istrinya terlalu sibuk belanja online sampe lupa kalo dia masih punya suami."

"Baba saya ngomong begitu?"

Irene ngangguk. "Kalo Mas Sehun, alesan kenapa dia berani main serong dibelakang istrinya karena istrinya yang selingkuh duluan."

Chanyeol kaget banget ngedengernya. "Hah? Istrinya Sehun selingkuh?"

Irene ngangguk pelan.

"Alesan kenapa Mas Sehun sering ngajak saya kencan selain buat seneng-seneng, dia juga butuh temen curhat. Dia cerita sama saya kalo istrinya udah selingkuh selama satu tahun belakangan tapi baru ketahuan sekitar 3 mingguan kemarin.

Istrinya selingkuh sama mantan pacarnya sendiri, dan gara2 itu Mas Sehun sampe ngeraguin kalo anak mereka yang namanya Vivi itu bukan anak kandung dia.

Semenjak istrinya Mas Sehun ketahuan selingkuh mereka jadi sering banget berantem, Mas Sehun juga udah jarang banget pulang kerumah, dia lebih sering tidur di toko buahnya daripada harus pulang kerumah dan ngeliat wajah istrinya.

Mas Sehun juga sebenernya udah ngajuin gugatan cerai buat istrinya tapi istrinya keukeuh bgt gak mau cerai sama Mas Sehun.

Mas Sehun bingung, disatu sisi dia pengen pisah sama istrinya tapi disisi lain dia kasihan sama anak-anak kalo mereka beneran pisah."

Chanyeol bener2 dibikin terperangah, sumpah dia sama sekali gak tau kalo rumah tangga baba ama adeknya lagi bermasalah kaya gitu Selama ini baik baba maupun adeknya bener2 pinter nutupin semuanya dari Chanyeol.

Gimana bisa keluarga yang keliatan begitu harmonis dari luar ternyata nyimpen permasalahan yang begitu besar?

"Saya gak bermaksud buat ngebela mereka mas, tapi kalo ada seorang laki-laki yang berani selingkuh dibelakang istrinya. Kemungkinannya cuma ada dua. Pertama, istrinya yang gak becus ngurus suami atau kedua, suaminya yang emang bejat.

Saya yakin 'burung-burung.' macem Bang Donghae sama Mas Sehun gak akan mungkin terbang nyamperin saya kalo 'sarang' mereka yang asli gak bermasalah. Mas Chanyeol ngerti maksud saya kan?"

Chanyeol terdiam, dia gak tau harus ngomong apalagi. Rasanya dia masih gak percaya sama apa yang diomongin Irene barusan.

Secepatnya Chanyeol harus ketemu sama baba sama adeknya sekaligus sama istri-istri mereka juga buat ngebicarain masalah ini secara baik-baik.

"Terlepas dari masalah itu, saya pengen kamu berhenti ngejual diri. Kasian Kookie, meskipun dia bukan anak saya tapi saya peduli sama dia. Jangan kamu kasih makan dia pake duit yang gak bener, masa depannya masih panjang. Belum lagi nanti kalo dia udah gede dan tau kalo ibunya nyari duit dengan cara yang gak bener, dia pasti bakalan kecewa banget."

Irene terdiam, kebanyakan orang emang sering nasehatin dia buat berhenti jadi tukang service k*ntol tapi gak pernah ngasih solusi.

Lagi-lagi Kookie yang dijadiin alesan supaya mereka bisa keliatan suci di depan perempuan kotor kaya Irene. Emangnya kalo dia berhenti jadi tukang service k*ntol orang-orang bakalan nanggung biaya hidup dia sama anaknya?

Enggak kan? Itulah alesan kenapa Irene males banget diceramahin karena orang-orang cuma bisa berkomentar tanpa ngasih solusi.

"Nanti saya pikir-pikir lagi deh mas." Kata Irene singkat.

Chanyeol ngehela nafas, dia tau Irene tersinggung sama omongannya barusan. Tapi Chanyeol beneran serius, dia kasihan sama Kookie.

"Tadi.. Minho nyamperin saya, dia bilang dia pengen ketemu sama kamu. Kalian udah ketemu?"

Irene langsung mendelik begitu ngedenger nama itu. "Buat apa si a*njing itu nyariin saya lagi."

Chanyeol diem, Irene keliatan marah banget. Chanyeol paham, kalo dia jadi Irene dia juga pasti bakalan marah banget sama Minho.

"Dia mau minta maaf sama kamu dan juga Kookie, Kookie anaknya Minho kan?"

"Kookie anak saya, bukan anak si a*jing itu."

'Yakali Irene bisa hamil sendiri, kalo kaga ada k*ntol ama pejuh mana bisa jadi anak. modal rahim ama m*mek doang mana bisa hamil.' ucap Chanyeol dalem hati.

"Saya sih berharap kamu bisa maafin Minho dan mulai semuanya dari awal lagi, dia keliatan nyesel banget dan pengen nebus semua kesalahan yang udah dia lakuin."

Irene langsung ngebuang muka, Chanyeol udah terlalu lancang nyampurin urusan pribadi dia.

"Kalo gitu saya pulang dulu, istri saya udah nunggu dirumah."

Irene ngangguk pelan.

"Assalamualaikum.."

"Wa'alaikumsalam.." jawab Irene singkat sembari natep punggung Chanyeol datar.

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK TOK

Baekhyun yang tadinya terkantuk-kantuk diruang tengah rumahnya langsung kebangun begitu ngedenger pintu rumahnya diketok dari luar.

Buru-buru cewek bert*ket gede itu berdiri buat ngebukain pintu.

CKLEK

"Mas, udah pul-"

GREP

Baekhyun terkejut karena tiba-tiba Chanyeol meluk dia kenceng banget. "Mas, kenapa?"

Chanyeol gak ngejawab, lagi-lagi airmatanya keluar tanpa bisa dia cegah. Chanyeol bener-bener ngerasa bersalah.

Baekhyun mengernyit ketika dia ngerasa pundaknya basah. "Mas, kamu nangis?"

"I love you."

"Huh?"

"Mas sayang banget sama kamu neng, jangan pernah ninggalin mas ya?" Kata Chanyeol sembari nyiumin wajahnya Baekhyun.

Baekhyun semakin dibuat heran, dia tangkup wajah tampan suaminya sembari sesekali ngusap airmata yang mengalir dipipinya.

"Sebenernya kamu kenapa toh mas? Jangan bikin aku khawatir."

Chanyeol makin ngerasa bersalah, airmatanya semakin tak kuasa ia bendung. Chanyeol ngerasa dia bodoh banget karena udah ngekhianatin perempuan sebaik Baekhyun, perempuan yang udah setia nemenin dia selama 8 tahun belakangan ini dalam suka maupun duka.

"Mas gapapa, mas cuma pengen bilang kalo mas sayang banget sama kamu. Mas gak mau kehilangan kamu."

"Mas iki ngomong apa sih? Aku ndak kemana-mana mas, aku juga ndak mau kehilangan Berang-Berang Zimbabwe kesayangannya aku."

Chanyeol tersenyum, mulai sekarang dia bersumpah gak akan pernah ngelakuin perbuatan bodoh lagi yang bisa bikin keluarga kecilnya hancur berantakan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Fast update lagi :v

Author tunggu responnya ~


	17. Chapter 17

**WARNING :**

Dari summary aja sebenernya udah jelas kalo ff ini megandung bahasa yang kurang pantas dan banyak adegan-adegan yang tak senonoh, buat yang kuat baca beginian silahkan dibaca tapi jangan lupa ngasih review dan dosanya mohon ditanggung sendiri, buat yang gak kuat baca silahkan di close tab aja :D

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya pelan, dia ngelirik jam yang ngegantung di dinding dan langsung melotot setelahnya.

Jam 8 pagi dan gak ada satupun orang yang ngebangunin dia, buru-buru cewek bert*ket gede itu bangun dan berlari keluar kamar.

Diluar kamar dia ngeliat suaminya Chanyeol lagi ngepel diruang makan.

"Mas Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol noleh dan langsung tersenyum begitu ngeliat bininya. "Udah bangun neng?"

"Mas Chanyeol ngapain? Kenapa ndak bangunin aku?"

"Mas lagi ngepel sayang, mas gak tega ngebangunin kamu, tadi kamu tidurnya pules banget."

"Jackson udah berangkat sekolah belum? Terus Taehyung kemana? Dia udah sarapan?"

"Jackson udah mas anter ke sekolah,Taehyung juga udah mas mandiin, dia juga udah nyarap (sarapan) tadi."

Baekhyun ngehembusin nafasnya lega. "Syukur deh kalo gitu."

"Sarapan dulu neng, mas udah beliin kamu nasi uduk."

Baekhyun ngelirik kearah meja makan yang emang udah tersedia sepiring nasi uduk plus orek tempe.

"Tadinya mas pengen ngebikinin kamu sama anak-anak nasi goreng, tapi kamu tau sendiri lah mas kaga jago masak. Jadi yaudah mas beliin kamu sama anak-anak nasi uduk."

Baekhyun mengerjap pelan, Mas Chanyeol kesambet setan apaan sampe jadi begini?

"Ayo duduk, kamu mau sarapan atau mandi dulu?"

"Aku mau mandi dulu aja mas."

"Mau mas siapin air panas?"

Baekhyun makin mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. "Ndak usah mas, aku mandi pake air dingin aja."

"Yaudah kalo gitu mas siapin baju buat kamu ya.." kata Chanyeol yang langsung masuk kedalem kamar.

Baekhyun ngeliat suaminya itu dengan pandangan curiga, kenapa sikap suaminya itu tiba2 berubah? Apa ada sesuatu yang dia tutup2in dari Baekhyun?

.

.

.

Setelah Baekhyun selesai sarapan, cowok berk*ntol gede itu langsung tancap gas menuju rumah orang tuanya.

Tadi emaknya nelepon dan minta Chanyeol buat dateng kerumah, Chanyeol jadi bingung, apa jangan2 emaknya udah tau kalo Baba Donghae ada maen sama cewek lain?

Chanyeol markirin motornya pelan setelah nyampe dirumah emaknya.

"Assalamualaikum.."

"Wa'alaikumsalam.." Dara langsung keluar rumah begitu ngedenger suara anaknya.

"Masuk dulu Yeol."

"Kaga usah, disini aja mak." Kata Chanyeol sembari duduk dikursi depan rumah.

Dara langsung ikutan duduk disamping anaknya. "Yeol, emak boleh minjem duit kaga?"

"Minjem duit? Bakal apaan? Emangnya baba kaga ngasih emak duit?"

"Ngasih, tapi kurang.."

"Kurang gimana maksudnya?"

"Iya, baba lu cuma ngasih bakal duit dapur doang. Emak mau minjem duit ama lu bakal bayaran belanjaan emak."

Chanyeol langsung diem, dia jadi keinget omongan Irene kemarin. "Emak emang belanja apaan?"

"Beli tas ama anting, emak belinya lewat online."

Chanyeol ngehela nafas. "Emangnya emak butuh duit berapa?"

"2.5 juta."

Chanyeol langsung melotot. "Yakali ampe segitu mak."

"Itu buat jaga-jaga kalo misalkan ada barang bagus lagi, emak suka kaga tahan kalo ngeliat barang bagus di online shop."

"Kalo bisa emak jangan terlalu keranjingan belanja online begitu, kasian baba kaga ada yang ngurusin."

Dara langsung mengernyit ngedengernya. "Ko jadi nyambung ke baba lu sih?"

"Ya maksudnya, daripada emak keranjingan belanja online mulu mending emak ngelakuin hal-hal laen yang lebih berfaedah. Ngurusin suami misalnya, itu kan bagus, emak bisa dapet pahala."

Dara ngehela nafasnya panjang. "Ngomongin soal baba lu emak jadi kepikiran Yeol."

"Kepikiran apaan?"

"Belakangan ini sikap baba lu jadi berubah, dia udah jarang banget pulang kerumah. Tiap ditanya kemana dia bilangnya abis ngurusin empang di Citayam, tapi anak buahnya yang disono malah bilangnya baba lu udah hampir 3 minggu kaga kesono-sono. Kan aneh, kemana coba dia? Sekarang juga dia kalo ngasih duit bulanan kaga pernah cukup, padahal dulu biasanya duitnya cukup buat belanja tiga bulan."

Chanyeol mendadak tegang ngedengernya, babanya jarang balik mungkin karena keseringan nginep dirumah janda cantik itu. Masalah duit bulanan yang tiba2 kurang mungkin karena duitnya dibagi dua ama Irene.

"Mak, kalo misalkan baba selingkuh, apa yang bakalan emak lakuin?"

"Ko elu nanyanya begitu sih Yeol?"

"Ya kaga, Chanyeol penasaran aja."

Dara diem bentaran..

"Gak ada kata ampun, emak bakalan langsung minta cerai."

DEG

Chanyeol terkejut ngedengernya. "Emak.. serius?"

Dara ngangguk. "Buat apa juga mertahanin laki-laki yang doyan selingkuh? Mending emak jadi janda aja sekalian, toh tanpa baba lu juga emak masih bisa hidup."

"Tapi gimana kalo misalkan alesan baba selingkuh itu karena kesalahan emak sendiri?"

"Apapun alesannya yang namanya selingkuh itu tetep aja salah Yeol, kalo emang ada masalah kenapa kaga diomongin aja? Sekarang gimana emak bisa tau kesalahan emak kalo baba lu aja kaga pernah cerita? Masa iya cuma gara2 kesalahan bini terus dia nyari cewek lain buat pelampiasan, itu kan salah Yeol, harusnya diomongin baik2 supaya ketemu jalan keluarnya, biar masalahnya selesai."

Chanyeol ngangguk pelan, dalem hati dia setuju ama apa yang dibilang ama emaknya. Sekalipun emak ada kekurangan, bukan berarti babanya bisa seenak k*ntol gedenya ng*we ama cewek lain.

"Yaudah, Chanyeol mau ke bengkel dulu, ntar siang Chanyeol transfer 3 juta. Chanyeol kaga bawa duit cash."

Dara tersenyum ngedengernya. "Makasih ya Yeol, elu emang paling bisa diandelin."

.

.

.

Chanyeol markirin motornya di depan rumah Sehun, Chanyeol gak bisa kalo harus berantem terus ama adek satu-satunya itu.

Biar kata Sehun itu mukanya mirip Biawak Sumatera tapi Chanyeol tetep sayang ama dia, Chanyeol harus secepetnya nyelesain masalah mereka berdua.

PRAANG

Chanyeol terlonjak kaget pas ngedenger suara benda pecah dari dalem rumah.

BRAAKK

"ANJ*NG LU! DASAR ISTRI KAGA TAU DIRI, PERGI LU DARISINI, BAWA ANAK HARAM LU SEKALIAN!"

DEG

Chanyeol mematung, dia bener2 shock ngeliat adeknya ngebanting pintu rumah sembari marah-marah.

Baju-baju Luhan dia lemparin keluar rumah, Chanyeol bener2 dibikin speechless. Sehun keliatan murka banget, wajahnya merah padam pun nafasnya naik turun saking emosinya.

Luhan pun menangis, dia udah berlutut dihadepan suaminya sembari ngegendong Vivi yang juga ikutan nangis.

Luhan yang biasanya keliatan cantik bak boneka barbie itu sekarang lebih keliatan kaya pasien rumah sakit jiwa, dia keliatan berantakan banget, sekali ngeliat orang juga udah bisa ngira kalo Luhan lagi dilanda frustasi berat.

"Jangan kaya gini kang, neng mohon hiks neng tau eneng salah tapi jangan usir eneng dari rumah ini hiks."

Sehun ngusap wajahnya kasar, dia langsung ngehempas tangan Luhan yang berusaha meluk kaki dia.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, cowok yang juga berk*ntop gede itu langsung pergi dari rumah sambil ngebawa motor.

Chanyeol yang sedaritadi berdiri dihalaman rumah mereka aja sama sekali gak dilirik sama Sehun.

"Sehun.." Chanyeol berusaha manggil adeknya itu tapi sama sekali gak digubris.

Sehun langsung tancap gas ninggalin anak, bini ama abangnya yang sama-sama masih keliatan shock.

"Hiks.."

Chanyeol langsung noleh pas ngedenger suara isakan Luhan. Dalem hati dia ngerasa kasian banget ngeliatnya.

Luhan duduk diteras rumah dengan keadaan berantakan luar biasa, belum lagi Vivi yang juga ikutan nangis histeris.

Setan apa yang udah ngerasukin adeknya itu ampe dia berani nyebut Vivi anak haram?

Sehun bener-bener keterlaluan.

.

.

.

Chanyeol akhirnya mutusin buat nemenin Luhan terlebih dahulu, dia ajak cewek berhijab itu masuk kedalem rumah sembari nenangin dia pelan-pelan.

Vivi juga udah tidur, bayi yang baru lahir beberapa minggu itu nangis histeris banget seolah2 dia ngerti kalo bapaknya udah gak ngakuin dia.

"Sebenernya ada apa sih Lu, ko Sehun bisa sampe semarah itu?"

Luhan ngusap airmatanya pelan, dia masih keliatan shock banget gara2 dibentak sama Sehun kaya tadi.

"Semuanya emang salah aku a, aku yang nyulut api duluan.."

Chanyeol diem, apa jangan2 yang dibilang Irene tentang Luhan itu bener?

"Maaf kalo aa ikut campur urusan rumah tangga kalian, tapi apa bener kalo Sehun jadi kasar begitu karena kamu selingkuh sama mantan pacar kamu?"

Luhan langsung natep abang iparnya itu dengan tatapan kaget. "Aa tau darimana?"

"Ga penting aa tau darimana, yang penting kamu jawab aja pertanyaan aa.."

Luhan keliatan ragu, tapi beberapa detik kemudian dia mengangguk pelan. "Iya a, aku yang salah."

"Kenapa kamu ngelakuin itu?"

"Aku juga gak tau, semuanya mengalir begitu aja. Mantan aku tiba2 aja dateng dan ngajak balikan dan aku langsung ngeiyain, kita udah ngejalanin hubungan sekitar satu tahun sebelum akhirnya ketahuan sama Kang Sehun."

Chanyeol keliatan kecewa ngedengernya, kita emang gak boleh menilai orang cuma dari luarnya aja, Luhan yang keliatan alim diluar aja ternyata masih bisa selingkuh.

"Aku bener-bener nyesel a, aku nyesel banget udah ngekhianatin Kang Sehun. Aku udah minta maaf tapi Kang Sehunnya gak mau maafin aku, dia bahkan udah ngajuin gugatan cerai ke pengadilan agama. Aku bener-bener takut a, aku gak mau kalo harus cerai sama Kang Sehun, kasihan anak-anak."

"Semuanya udah kadung terjadi, kaga ada gunanya minta maaf sekarang, Sehun lagi kaga bisa berpikir jernih."

"Aku gak tau harus minta tolong sama siapa lagi selain sama aa, tolong bujukin Kang Sehun supaya nyabut gugatannya di pengadilan."

"Kalo kamu emang bener-bener nyesel dan janji kaga bakalan ngelakuin itu lagi, aa bakalan nyoba ngomong sama Sehun."

Luhan langsung ngangguk. "Iya a, aku janji, aku bener2 nyesel dan gak akan ngelakuin itu lagi."

Chanyeol ngeliat Luhan dengan tatapan menyelidik, kayanya Luhan emang beneran nyesel, gak ada salahnya dia nyoba ngomong ama Sehun buat nyabut gugatannya.

"Yaudah, nanti aa coba ngomong ama Sehun."

Luhan tersenyum senang ngedengernya. "Makasih banyak ya a."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Tapi.. kamu tau gak kalo..."

"Kalo apa a?"

Chanyeol keliatan ragu. "Kalo Sehun ada maen sama wanita lain?"

Luhan terdiam selama beberapa detik. "Sama Irene maksudnya?"

"Kamu udah tau?"

Luhan ngangguk. "Kang Sehun sengaja ngelakuin itu buat manas2in aku, setiap kali dia abis kencan sama perempuan itu, dia pasti langsung bilang sama aku, malah kadang dia ngirimin foto pas dia lagi ciuman sama penyanyi dangdut itu."

"Sehun ampe ngelakuin itu?"

Luhan ngangguk lagi. "Jujur hati aku hancur banget ngeliat Kang Sehun 'begitu' sama perempuan lain, tapi aku juga gak bisa protes karena dia begitu juga karena kesalahan aku. Dia juga pasti sakit hati banget waktu ngeliat aku jalan sama selingkuhan aku."

"Terus.. soal Vivi gimana? Apa bener dia bukan anak Sehun?"

"Vivi anak kandungnya Kang Sehun, aku bisa jamin itu karena cuma Kang Sehun satu-satunya laki-laki yang pernah 'nyentuh' aku."

Chanyeol diem, dia gak tau harus ngomong apaan lagi.

"Aku masih bisa tahan dikatain anj*ng sama Kang Sehun, aku juga masih bisa tahan ngeliat suami aku sendiri mesra2an sama perempuan lain, tapi aku gak bisa tahan kalo Kang Sehun gak ngakuin Vivi sebagai anak kandungnya sendiri."

Luhan mulai menangis lagi. "Aku berani bersumpah kalo Vivi itu anak kandungnya Kang Sehun, hati aku rasanya hancur banget a ngedenger Kang Sehun nyebut Vivi anak haram kaya tadi hiks.."

Chanyeol mengerti, untuk masalah itu dia juga ngerasa kalo Sehun udah keterlaluan, Vivi sama sekali gak bersalah, anak sekecil itu gak seharusnya dapet kebencian dari bapak kandungnya sendiri.

"Aa percaya sama kamu, aa percaya kalo Vivi emang anaknya Sehun. Pokoknya aa bakalan secepetnya ngomong sama Sehun buat nyabut gugatannya di pengadilan, aa juga gak mau ngeliat rumah tangga kalian hancur karena aa gak mau ngeliat anak-anak kalian yang jadi korban."

Luhan mengangguk pelan, dia natep abang iparnya itu dengan tatapan berterimakasih. "Makasih banyak A Chanyeol, makasih banyak hiks.."

.

.

.

Sehun menggeram emosi, rasanya dia kesel banget setiap kali inget kelakuan Luhan yang berani selingkuh dibelakang dia.

Rasa cinta yang dulu pernah dirasa sekarang udah ketutup sama rasa benci sekaligus amarah.

Sehun sama sekali gak paham sebenernya apa yang kurang dari dia sampe Luhan berani selingkuh sama laki-laki lain.

Kalo dibilang sedih jelas Sehun sedih banget, rumah tangga yang dia harepin bahagia sampe akhir hayat justru harus berakhir kaya gini.

Sehun udah bulet sama keputusannya, dia udah mantep buat cerai sama Luhan. Sehun ngerasa gak ada gunanya lagi mertahanin rumah tangga yang udah terlanjur rusak kaya gini.

Sehun markirin motornya pelan dihalaman rumah Irene, dalam kondisi yang kaya begini Sehun lagi butuh pelampiasan dan Irene adalah pelampiasan yang paling tepat.

Alisnya sedikit mengernyit ngeliat pintu rumah si janda cantik yang kebuka lebar, tanpa pikir panjang cowok yang juga berk*ntol gede itu masuk kedalem rumah.

Pintu kamar Irene keliatan sedikit kebuka dan dari situ dia bisa ngeliat kalo ada laki-laki lain di dalem sana.

Posisinya laki-laki itu duduk diatas kasur cuma pake celana kolor doang yang udah kebuka setengah sedangkan Irene posisinya lagi jongkok sembari nyep*ngin k*ntol cowok itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun langsung nerobos masuk. "Baba.."

Irene langsung ngelepasin kulumannya begitu ngedenger suara Sehun, Donghae yang juga lagi merem keenakan langsung ngebuka matanya begitu ngedenger suara Sehun.

"Sehun.."

Sehun cuma diem ngeliatnya, muka babanya keliatan merah karena lagi dikuasain nafsu. K*ntol gedenya juga udah tegang maksimal dan berkedut-kedut pertanda kalo dia sangat menikmati kuluman Irene.

"Baba ngapain dimari?"

"Lagi nyervice k*ntol, males baba dirumah. Lu sendiri ngapain dimari?" Tanya balik Donghae tanpa ngerasa malu sama sekali.

"Sehun juga males banget dirumah."

"Jadi lu kemari buat nyari pelampiasan sama kaya baba?"

Sehun gak ngejawab, dia juga gak ngangguk ataupun ngegeleng.

Donghae tersenyum kecil ngeliatnya. "Gangb*ng aja udah, Irene juga gak akan keberatan, gak apa-apa kan sayang?"

Irene ngangguk pelan. "Gpp bang, asal tarifnya sesuai."

"Kalo masalah duit kamu gak usah khawatir, yang penting kamu bikin kita nge-fly aja dulu." Kata Donghae sembari ngeremes t*ket Irene.

"Masa di gangb*ng sih ba?" Kata Sehun yang ngerasa agak sedikit keberatan.

"Ya terus mau gimana lagi? Baba udah terlanjur disep*ngin, kaga enak kalo tiba2 berenti, baba depan lu belakang dah."

Sehun ngehela nafas, yaudah lah mau gimana lagi? Udah kepalang tanggung, masa iya kaga jadi ng*we?

Sehun lantas nurunin celananya sampe sebates paha, dia kocok k*ntolnya pelan ampe bener2 ngac*ng.

Dia lepas c*ngcut item yang dipake Irene. "Nungging dong sayang.."

Irene langsung nungging, sekarang pantat putih, kenyal dan mulus milik Irene udah tersaji dihadapan Sehun.

Sehun mukul-mukulin batang k*ntolnya dibelahan pantat Irene sebelum akhirnya benda panjang nan berurat itu nerobos m*meknya Irene.

JLEB!

Irene ngerintih kesakitan, m*meknya tiba2 aja ditusuk tanpa ada pemanasan sama sekali.

Berbeda ama Sehun yang menggeram keenakan, urat-urat di pelipis dan lehernya pun tampak keliatan nonjol pertanda kalo dia begitu menikmati jepitan sekaligus pijatan m*meknya Irene di batang k*ntolnya.

Sehun langsung ngegerakin pantatnya maju mundur sembari ngeremes t*ketnya Irene dari belakang.

Donghae pun ikut ngejejelin k*ntol gedenya dimulut kecilnya Irene, dia pun ikut ngegenjot mulut itu sembari ngedesah keenakan.

.

.

.

Sehun mendongak keatas ketika pej*hnya nyembur kedalem mem*k Irene, tubuh berototnya udah penuh ama keringet saking panasnya permainan dia ama si janda cantik.

Sehun selalu ngerasa ada kepuasaan batin tersendiri setiap kali ia selesai ng*ntot ama Irene, masalah yang bertumpuk-tumpuk dikepalanya berasa lenyap tak bersisa, itulah alesan kenapa dia susah buat lepas dari sumur dosa yang penuh kenikmatan ini.

Gak lama tubuh Donghae pun ikutan mengejang, k*ntol gedenya pun makin berkedut di dalem mulut Irene pertanda ia bakalan segera keluar.

CROT!

Donghae menggeram nikmat ketika pej*hnya yang terasa anget nyembur di dalem mulut Irene, rasanya bener-bener nikmat meskipun Donghae cuma kebagian mulutnya Irene doang.

Sehun ngelepasin k*ntol gedenya dari m*mek Irene, setelah itu dia langsung rebahan di kasurnya Irene karena kelelahan.

Donghae pun ikut ngelepas k*ntol gedenya dari mulut Irene, abis itu dia langsung ngerokok sembari ngelipet satu kakinya keatas.

Donghae tersenyum kecil ngeliat Irene, tubuh kecilnya keliatan berkeringat, belum lagi mulut ama lobang mem*knya yang penuh ama pej*h.

Irene langsung ngelap sisa pej*h dimulut ama lobang mem*knya pake tisu, dia ngeliat dua laki-laki perkasa yang udah ng*ntotin mulut ama mem*knya itu bergantian.

Dalem hati dia ngerasa bangga karena udah bisa tidur ama dua laki-laki yang menurut dia sempurna banget.

Donghae meskipun gak bisa dibilang muda lagi tapi tetep keliatan ganteng, aura maskulinnya sama sekali gak bisa dibantah, belum lagi bentuk tubuhnya yang masih keliatan kekar diusianya yang sekarang.

Sehun pun begitu, wajah gantengnya bener2 keliatan sempurna, alisnya tebel dengan garis wajah stoic yang bikin Irene sesak nafas setiap kali ngeliatnya, kulitnya putih, bahunya lebar dan tubuhnya juga berotot.

Tapi yang paling Irene suka dari mereka berdua adalah k*ntolnya yang besar dan tahan lama.

Sebagai perempuan normal, Irene gak mau munafik, dia suka laki-laki yang punya k*ntol gede dan tahan lama kaya Donghae sama Sehun, ditambah lagi mereka bukan termasuk laki-laki kere yang gak punya duit.

Yang satu pengusaha buah dan yang satunya lagi jurangan empang, apapun yang Irene mau pasti bakalan diturutin selama dia gak nolak buat diajak ng*we.

Irene gak peduli sekalipun mereka udah punya istri, toh mereka sendiri yang dateng nyamperin dia, bukan Irene yang ngemis2 minta mereka ngejejelin k*ntolnya kedalem m*mek Irene.

Apapun bakalan Irene lakuin asalkan anaknya bisa makan, dia sama sekali gak peduli sekalipun dia harus jadi tukang service k*ntol kaya gini.

"Bang, aku mau nanya sesuatu boleh?"

Donghae ngehembusin asep rokok dari mulutnya. "Nanya apa sayang?"

"Abang tau Mas Chanyeol?"

"Park Chanyeol maksudnya? Tau lah, dia anaknya abang juga, abangnya Sehun. Mengapah emang?"

"Kemarin dia kesini, dan kita ampir aja tidur bareng."

Donghae keliatan kaget ngedengernya, Sehun yang ampir tertidur pun langsung tertuduk.

"Masa sih Bang Chanyeol begitu?" Kata Sehun yang keliatan masih belum percaya.

"Beneran mas, dia udah ngegesekin t*titnya di 'anu' nya aku tapi gak sampe dimasukin gara2 dia keinget sama istrinya."

Sehun tersenyum remeh. "Kegoda juga kan akhirnya dia."

"Kalo dia beneran ng*ntot ama Irene dia juga pasti bakalan ketagihan, cuma cowok yang gak normal yang kaga mau ama Irene." Kata Donghae ikut nimpalin.

"Munafik dia mah ba, kemaren dia bisa banget ngatain Sehun, taunya dia malah kegoda juga."

Donghae ngangguk setuju. "Kemaren dia juga nyeramahin baba, tapi akhirnya dia ngegesek juga hahaha."

Irene tersenyum kecil, jujur dia ngerasa belum puas kalo belum bisa ngegaet Chanyeol, Chanyeol itu tipenya Irene banget.

Dia lebih tinggi dari Sehun, badannya juga lebih berotot dari Donghae dan k*ntolnya lebih gede dan panjang dari Donghae ataupun Sehun, kalo diurutin satu2, yang punya k*ntol paling gede itu Chanyeol, kedua Donghae dan yang ketiga Sehun.

Pertama kali ngeliat Chanyeol telanjang kemarin aja Irene langsung ngerasa bergairah, apalagi pas ngeliat k*ntolnya yang mengacung tegak dihadapan Irene, rasanya Irene pengen cepet2 ngejejelin itu k*ntol kedalem lobang m*meknya.

Sayangnya Chanyeol keburu inget sama istrinya dirumah, Irene jadi penasaran secakep apa sih istrinya Mas Chanyeol itu sampe dia gak mau 'begituan' sama cewek lain.

Baru kali ini Irene ketemu sama laki-laki yang gak mau ng*ntot sama dia. Gimana ya caranya supaya Chanyeol bisa ikutan khilaf juga kaya ade sama babanya?

Irene ngerasa dia harus bisa ngegaet Chanyeol, rasanya pasti bangga banget kalo bisa ngegaet juragan empang, pengusaha buah sama juragan kontrakan sekaligus.

Irene tersenyum tipis, dalem hati dia berkata. 'Mas Chanyeol, siap-siap aja ya mas..'

.

.

.

"Assalamualaikum.."

"Wa'alaikumsalam.."

Baekhyun mengernyit heran ngeliat suaminya udah pulang jam 6 sore. "Jam segini udah pulang mas?"

"Iya neng, mas sengaja pulang cepet."

"Kenapa emangnya?"

"Mas mau ngajak kamu sama anak-anak makan malem diluar."

Baekhyun makin mengernyit heran. "Tumben mas, ada angin apa?"

"Kaga ada angin apa-apaan, emangnya kaga boleh?"

"Ya boleh sih mas, cuma ya aneh aja. Ndak biasa-biasanya mas ngajak jalan keluar."

Chanyeol tersenyum, dia pegang pundak Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Mulai sekarang mas janji bakalan sering ngeluangin waktu buat kalian.."

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum meskipun sebenernya ia masih ngerasa aneh.

"Yowes, kalo gitu aku siap-siap dulu.."

"Kita sholat jama'ah dulu, ajak anak-anak."

Baekhyun ngangguk. "Iya mas."

.

.

.

Baekhyun terdiam sembari ngeliatin Chanyeol yang lagi nemenin anak-anaknya mandi bola, setelah ngajak anak ama bininya makan malam di restoran mahal, Chanyeol langsung ngajak anak-anak buat main di tempat permainan khusus anak-anak di daerah Parung.

Baekhyun bukannya gak seneng Chanyeol manjain anak istrinya kaya gini, cuma dia ngerasa aneh aja, Chanyeol biasanya paling males kalo diajak jalan keluar.

Sekarang malah dianya sendiri yang ngajak keluar, Baekhyun ngerasa sikap suaminya itu agak aneh semenjak semalem, Baekhyun ngerasa kaya ada sesuatu yang ditutup2in.

"Neng, ko ngelamun aja?"

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget, dia sampe gak nyadar kalo Chanyeol udah berdiri di depan dia.

"Kamu lagi mikirin apa?"

Baekhyun natep suaminya selama beberapa detik sampe Chanyeol jadi salah tingkah.

"Kenapa sih neng? Ko ngeliatinnya gitu banget?"

"Mas gak lagi nutupin sesuatu dari aku kan?"

"Nutupin apaan?"

"Kita udah nikah selama 8 tahun mas, aku hafal banget sama kebiasaan kamu, kalo kamu tiba2 perhatian kaya gini biasanya kamu lagi nutupin kesalahan kamu."

DEG

Chanyeo langsung mematung.

"Kamu inget ndak waktu kamu tiba2 ngajak aku sama anak-anak liburan ke Bali tahun kemarin? Itu karena kamu ndak sengaja ngilangin perhiasan yang dikasih bude buat aku kan?"

Chanyeol ngangguk, tahun kemaren dia emang sengaja ngajak bini ama anak-anaknya liburan ke Bali karena dia kaga sengaja ngilangin perhiasan yang dikasih Bude Yuri buat Baekhyun.

Waktu itu Bude Yuri nitipin perhiasan buat Baekhyun ama dia, tapi perhiasan itu jatoh di jalan dan Chanyeol baru ngeh pas nyampe rumah.

Chanyeol ngerasa gak enak, makanya dia ngajak Baekhyun ama anak-anaknya liburan ke Bali buat nebus rasa bersalahnya.

Awalnya Baekhyun gak tau kalo Bude Yuri nitipin perhiasaan buat dia, tapi akhirnya dia tau juga pas Bude Yuri nelepon dan nanyain perhiasan yang dititipin ke Chanyeol udah nyampe atau belum.

"Mas kaga nutupin apa-apa ko neng."

Baekhyun ngehela nafasnya panjang. "Ndak nutupin apa2 tapi mukanya panik begitu, kamu ndak bisa bohong sama aku mas."

Chanyeol emang tipikal orang yang kalo bohong pasti keliatan tegang, apalagi kalo di depan Baekhyun, Chanyeol sama sekali gak bisa berkutik.

"Mending mas jujur aja sama aku, mas tau kan kalo aku paling ndak suka kalo dibohongin?"

Chanyeol ngehela nafas, dia genggam tangan Baekhyun erat. "Mas gak bohong sayang, kebetulan belakangan ini bengkel lagi rame, jadi kaga ada salahnya dong kalo mas ngajak kamu sama anak-anak makan diluar sesekali?"

Baekhyun ngeliat tangannya yang lagi digenggam sama Chanyeol, sikap Chanyeol yang begini justru malah bikin Baekhyun makin curiga.

"Yowes aku percaya sama mas, makasih ya udah ngajak aku sama anak-anak makan diluar malam ini."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Sama-sama sayang.."

Yaudahlah, buat sekarang Baekhyun percaya dulu aja sama Chanyeol, Baekhyun bisa nyari tau sendiri kalo emang suaminya gak mau jujur sama dia.

.

.

.

Drrt.. Drrt.. Drrt..

Chanyeol mengerjap pelan, tidurnya jadi keganggu gara2 hapenya berdering sedaritadi. Cowok berk*ntol gede itu ngelirik kearah samping dimana Baekhyun masih tertidur pulas.

Chanyeol bangun dan ngambil hapenya yang tergeletak di meja nakas, matanya sedikit melebar pas ngeliat siapa yang nelepon dia tengah malem begini.

Chanyeol ngelirik jam yang mengantung di dinding. "Udah jam dua pagi ngapain nelepon?"

Chanyeol langsung berdiri, pelan-pelan dia keluar kamar takut istrinya tiba-tiba kebangun.

PIIP

"Halo, kenapa nelepon malem-malem?"

"..."

"Sekarang juga? Tapi kan ini udah malem."

"..."

"Kamu ngancem saya?"

"..."

Chanyeol ngehela nafas. "Yaudah saya kesana sekarang."

PIIP

Chanyeol ngehela nafasnya kasar, Irene udah mulai berani kurang ajar sama dia.

.

.

.

Chanyeol duduk di sofa ruang tamu Irene dengan wajah yang super duper kesal, ampir satu jam lebih dia muterin daerah Bogor cuma buat nyari tukang bebek goreng yang masih buka.

Irene minta dibeliin bebek goreng, parahnya lagi Chanyeol dipaksa nemenin dia makan, Irene ngancem bakalan ngaduin kejadian kemarin sama Baekhyun kalo Chanyeol nolak.

Irene sengaja makan bebek gorengnya pelan banget supaya abisnya lama, dia sengaja supaya Chanyeol gak buru-buru balik.

"Makannya bisa agak cepetan gak sih?"

"Sabar dong mas, saya kan cewek, saya gak bisa makan cepet-cepet."

Chanyeol berdecak sebal, Irene sengaja bikin dia emosi.

"Gapapa sih kalo mas pulang sekarang, tapi jangan salahin saya kalo saya aduin kejadian kemarin sama istrinya mas."

Lagi-lagi Irene berhasil bikin Chanyeol emosi, berani banget pel*cur si*lan ini ngancem dia, emang dia pikir dia siapa?

"Saya juga bakalan ngomong sama istrinya Mas Donghae kalo suaminya udah sering tidur sama saya."

DEG

Chanyeol terkejut ngedengernya.

"Saya penasaran, kira-kira apa yang bakal terjadi ya kalo istrinya mas tau kalo suaminya pernah hampir merk*sa perempuan lain?"

"Berani kamu ngancem saya, emangnya kamu pikir kamu siapa?"

Irene tersenyum. "Saya Irene, perempuan yang terobsesi sama ketampanan kamu."

Chanyeol keliatan murka tapi dia gak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Chanyeol gak bisa ngebayangin apa yang bakalan terjadi kalo sampe Baekhyun tau soal kesalahan dia kemarin.

Chanyeol ngehela nafasnya panjang, dia berusaha mati-matian buat nahan emosinya.

"Yaudah, saya tungguin kamu sampe selesai makan."

Irene tersenyum lagi. "Aku udah kenyang mas, sekarang aku mau makan permen."

"Mau nyari permen kemana malem-malem gini?"

"Gausah jauh-jauh, permen yang itu juga bisa." Kata Irene sembari nunjuk selangkangan Chanyeol.

"DASAR PEL*CUR GILA!" Teriak Chanyeol yang akhirnya gak bisa nahan emosi.

"Loh Mas Chanyeol berani ngatain saya? Mau saya aduin sama istrinya mas?"

Chanyeol ngusap wajahnya kasar, ko ada ya perempuan yang modelnya kaya Irene begini?

"Gimana, mau ngasih saya permen?"

Chanyeol diem selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya dia ngangguk dengan terpaksa.

Irene tersenyum puas, dia berjalan tertatih-tatih karena kakinya masih belum bener2 sembuh.

Irene langsung merosotin celana panjang yang Chanyeol pake, dia elus2 gundukan besar dari balik celana kolor Chanyeol sampe menegang.

Jari jemari lentiknya ngelepas kolor Chanyeol sampe batang k*ntol yang jadi favoritenya Irene itu nyembul keluar.

Irene tersenyum ngeliatnya, bentuk k*ntol Chanyeol bener2 keliatan gagah persis kaya yang punya. Ukurannya big size dan banyak urat-urat kejantanan yang menonjol.

Bulu-bulu kemaluan yang tumbuh disekitar k*ntolnya Chanyeol keliatan lebat banget dan ngebuat Irene jadi makin bernafsu.

Dia kocok batang itu pelan sampe ngeluarin cairan bening, Chanyeol sama sekali gak bereaksi meskipun sebenernya dia gak bisa mungkir kalo kocokan Irene bener-bener enak.

Irene ngejulurin lidahnya kearah lobang kencing Chanyeol, tubuh Chanyeol pun langsung menegang karenanya.

Ngeliat reaksi Chanyeol yang kaya gitu Irene jadi makin semangat buat ngejilatin lobang kencing Chanyeol. Badan Chanyeol berasa kaya kesetrum, dia sama sekali gak bisa ngelak kalo ini emang bener-bener nikmat.

Irene pun mulai masukin batang k*ntol itu kemulutnya pelan-pelan, dia isep maju mundur sampe akhirnya Chanyeol ngedesah keenakan.

"Aaaahhhh.."

Chanyeol ngedongak, dia makin ngerasa bersalah ama Baekhyun tapi dia juga gak bisa mungkir kalo dia menikmati sep*ngan Irene di batang k*ntolnya.

Irene terus ny*pongin k*ntolnya Chanyeol selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya badan Chanyeol menggelinjang dan k*ntol gedenya pun nyemburin p*juh angetnya kedalem mulut Irene.

Irene nelen abis semua p*juh yang disemprotin Chanyeol, sisa2 p*juh yang masih nempel di k*ntolnya Chanyeol pun dia jilat ampe bener2 bersih.

Chanyeol terengah-engah, badannya langsung keringetan.

"Enak kan mas?"

Chanyeol gak ngejawab, dia langsung ngebenahin celananya lagi dan langsung berdiri, Chanyeol gak mau lama-lama ada dirumah ini, kalo bisa dia juga gak mau nginjekin kakinya lagi dirumah ini.

BRAKK

Tanpa ngucapin sepatah katapun Chanyeol langsung ngebanting pintu dan pergi dari rumah itu.

Irene tersenyum puas, bener kata Sehun, Chanyeol itu laki-laki munafik, dia belaga gak mau padahal merem melek keenakan.

Selain munafik Chanyeol juga tipikal cowok yang terlalu polos, dia udah ketakutan aja kalo Irene bakalan ngadu sama istrinya padahal istrinya Mas Chanyeol yang mana aja Irene gak tau.

Irene semakin tersenyum lebar. "Kita pelan-pelan aja ya mas, suatu saat kamu pasti bakalan bener-bener jatuh kepelukan aku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gimana sama chapter ini? Author tunggu responnya ya, tembus seribu review author janji bakalan fast update wkwkwk

See you in the next chap, bye bye ~


	18. Chapter 18

Chanyeol terus mandangin Baekhyun yang masih tertidur pulas, semenjak pergi dari rumah Irene Chanyeol sama sekali kaga bisa tidur, dia terus kepikiran soal dosa yang udah terlanjur dia lakuin tanpa sepengetahuan istrinya.

Tatapan matanya keliatan sendu, Chanyeol bahkan gak bisa ngedeskripsiin seberapa besarnya rasa bersalah yang dia rasain sekarang.

Kriing.. Kriing.. Kriing..

Dan alarm pun berbunyi, Baekhyun sengaja masang alarm jam 6 pagi supaya dia bisa bangun pagi dan gak kesiangan lagi kaya kemarin.

Baekhyun mengerjap pelan, samar2 dia ngeliat suaminya lagi duduk disamping sembari merhatiin dia.

"Mas udah bangun?"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, Baekhyun pun langsung terduduk, dia natep suaminya itu dengan tatapan mengernyit.

"Kenapa sih mas? Ko kayanya lesu banget, sakit?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Enggak, mas gapapa kok."

Baekhyun terdiam selama beberapa detik, Chanyeol bener2 aneh belakangan ini. Kemarin dia keliatan semangat banget ngajak dia sama anak-anak jalan keluar, sekarang suaminya ini malah keliatan lesu.

"Yowes kalo gitu, aku mau bikin sarapan dulu."

"Neng.."

Baekhyun yang baru mau beranjak dari kasur langsung menoleh begitu suaminya manggilin dia.

"Opo toh mas?"

"Kalo.. misalkan mas ngelakuin kesalahan yang kamu gak tau, kira2 kamu bakalan maafin mas gak?"

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. "Kenapa nanya gitu?"

"Ya gpp, mas penasaran aja."

Baekhyun diem selama beberapa detik..

"Tergantung.. kalo kesalahannya masih bisa di tolelir yo pasti aku maafin, tapi kalo ndak berarti kesalahan yang mas buat udah keterlaluan dan aku ndak yakin iso maafin apa ora.."

"Kesalahan yang kaga bisa ditolelir itu contohnya?"

"Selingkuh.."

DEG

"Aku ndak akan bisa terima kalo misalkan kamu selingkuh sama perempuan lain."

Wajah Chanyeol langsung pucet ngedengernya, Chanyeol emang gak pernah selingkuh, tapi dia pernah khilaf dan ngelakuin hal yang kaga senonoh ama perempuan lain.

"Udah ah mas, aku mau bikin sarapan dulu."

Baekhyun langsung berjalan keluar kamar ninggalin suaminya yang seolah2 udah kehilangan nyawanya.

.

.

.

Udah jam 8 pagi tapi Chanyeol gak keluar kamar juga, Baekhyun jadi semakin ngerasa curiga sama tingkah laku suaminya itu.

Sebenernya Chanyeol itu kenapa? Kenapa sikapnya jadi aneh belakangan ini? Baekhyun jadi semakin yakin kalo Chanyeol emang nyembunyiin sesuatu dari dia.

Baekhyun mutusin buat masuk ke dalem kamar, disana dia ngeliat suaminya lagi tidur sembari ngebuntel tubuh kekarnya pake selimut.

Baekyun nyentuh kening suaminya itu pelan takut-takut kalo Chanyeol emang lagi sakit.

"Ndak panas, ko malah tidur lagi sih."

Drrt.. Drrt.. Drrt..

Baekhyun menoleh kearah meja nakas dimana hape suaminya berbunyi, ngeliat suaminya yang malah tidur lagi Baekhyun langsung ngambil hapenya buat ngecek takut-takut ada sms atau telepon penting.

Baekhyun mengernyit, ternyata bukan telepon atau sms masuk, tapi pesan whatsapp, tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun langsung ngebuka pesan whatsapp itu.

KLIK

'Mas Chanyeol dimana? Aku sama Kookie belum sarapan, bisa minta tolong beliin bubur ayam gak?'

Baekhyun ngehela nafas, itu pesan whatsapp dari Irene, Baekhyun langsung ngetik pesan balasan buat cewek itu.

'iya nanti mas kerumah kamu.'

SEND

Baekhyun nyimpen lagi hapenya Chanyeol diatas meja nakas, dia ngelirik Chanyeol sekilas sebelum akhirnya berjalan keluar kamar.

.

.

.

Irene tersenyum senang ngeliat balesan dari Chanyeol, dia udah nyiapin rencana lain buat ngejebak laki-laki itu supaya mau 'berhubungan' sama dia.

Irene yakin kali ini Chanyeol gak akan bisa ngehindar, karena kalo sampe dia nolak, Irene bakalan ngancem ngaduin kelakuan bejat dia sama istrinya kaya kemarin.

TING.. TONG.. TING.. TONG..

Irene makin tersenyum lebar, itu pasti Chanyeol, dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu perempuan cantik itu langsung berjalan kearah depan meskipun dengan kaki yang tertatih-tatih.

CKLEK

"Mas Chan-"

Irene langsung terdiam pas ngeliat ternyata yang dateng bukan Chanyeol, ada seorang perempuan mungil yang harus Irene akuin cantik banget berdiri di depan rumah dia sembari ngebawa bungkusan makanan.

"Maaf nyari siapa ya mbak?"

"Kenalin, saya Baekhyun, istrinya Mas Chanyeol." Kata Baekhyun sembari tersenyum tipis.

Irene cukup terkejut ngedengernya, jadi ini toh istrinya Mas Chanyeol itu, cantik juga ternyata.

"Ada apa ya mbak dateng kerumah saya pagi-pagi begini?"

"Saya kesini cuma mau nganterin bubur pesenan kamu, tadi kamu minta dibawain bubur ayam kan sama suami saya?"

Irene langsung diem, dia sama sekali gak nyangka kalo chat WA nya tadi dibaca sama istrinya Mas Chanyeol.

"Ambil aja, saya juga udah beliin buat anak kamu."

Irene nerima bungkusan bubur itu sambil tersenyum canggung. "Makasih ya mbak."

Baekhyun natep cewek itu dengan tatapan datar sembari ngelipet kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Saya tau suami saya ndak sengaja bikin kamu celaka, tapi bukan berarti kamu bisa manfaatin suami saya seenaknya, kalo kamu pengen beli bubur yo beli aja sendiri, ndak usah minta sama suami saya, suami saya bukan tukang bubur."

Irene terdiam, dalem hati dia ngedumel, siapa juga yang nganggep Chanyeol itu tukang bubur?

"Saya minta sama kamu jangan pernah ngehubungin suami saya lagi, suami saya udah tanggung jawab, jadi kamu ndak usah manfaatin suami saya lagi."

Baekhyun ngerogoh sesuatu dari dari dalem dompetnya. "Ini uang dua juta, anggep ini sebagai kompensasi dari saya karena suami saya udah bikin kamu celaka, ambil ini tapi kamu jangan ngeganggu suami saya lagi."

Baekhyun narik tangan Irene dan ngasihin duit 2 juta itu secara paksa.

"Saya permisi, assalamualaikum.."

Baekhyun langsung berbalik pergi ninggalin rumah si penyanyi dangdut cantik itu.

Irene sendiri keliatan agak shock diperlakuin kaya gitu sama istrinya Mas Chanyeol, dia sama sekali gak nyangka pagi-pagi begini dia udah dilabrak sama istri orang.

.

.

.

Dara duduk diatas kasur sembari mainin hape, sedangkan Donghae suaminya lagi mandi, Dara sebenernya agak aneh karena ternyata suaminya itu masih inget jalan pulang.

"Yah pulsanya abis lagi.."

Dara lagi mesen sepatu baru sama temen arisannya, temennya nanya ukuran sepatunya berapa sekalian Dara mau mesennya berapa, tapi gimana Dara bisa ngasih tau kalo pulsa buat sms aja dia gak punya?

Dara ngrlirik hape suaminya yang tergeletak di meja nakas, apa dia minjem hape suaminya aja ya buat numpang sms?

Yaudah deh, suaminya juga lagi mandi, lagian kalo cuma numpang sms doang dia gak bakalan marah.

Dara langsung ngambil hape suaminya, alisnya sedikit mengernyit pas ngeliat kotak masuk suaminya ternyata banyak sms dari 'sayangku.'

Sayangku siapa? Dara buru-buru ngebuka sms itu dan matanya langsung ngebelalak setelahnya.

Banyak sms yang berisi kata-kata gak senonoh di dalemnya, disitu juga Donghae ngebales kalo dia puas banget sama pelayanannya.

Pelayanan apa maksudnya?

Dara terus ngescroll keatas dan ternyata Donghae udah sms-an sama perempuan yang dipanggil sayangku ini udah lumayan lama, kebanyakan isi sms nya kata2 gak senonoh yang bikin mata Dara sakit ngeliatnya.

Drrt.. Drrt.. Drrt..

Ada pesan whatsapp masuk, tanpa pikir panjang Dara langsung ngebuka pesan itu, dari foto profilnya Dara langsung tau kalo perempuan itu Irene.

Dara bener2 gak habis pikir dari mana Donghae bisa punya nomer penyanyi dangdut itu? Apa jangan2 selama ini Donghae selingkuh sama perempuan lain?.

'Malem ini jadi kerumah gak bang?' isi pesan whatsapp itu.

Dara langsung ngescroll keatas yang untungnya isi chat mereka sama sekali gak dihapus sama suaminya.

Dara keliatan shock banget begitu ngebaca isi chat mereka, Donghae bahkan berani manggil Irene dengan sebutan sayang, cantik, cintaku dan lain sebagainya.

Disitu juga Dara ngeliat ada beberapa foto Irene yang lagi telanjang, Irene sendiri yang ngirim foto itu atas permintaan Donghae.

Dara seketika langsung lemes, apa maksudnya ini? kenapa suaminya tega ngelakuin ini? Airnatanya langsung mengalir gitu aja pertanda kalo dia bener2 tersakiti gara2 perbuatan suaminya.

.

.

.

"Neng.."

Chanyeol terbangun, dia ngeliat istri tercintanya lagi berdiri di depan jendela kamar sembari natep kearah luar.

Baekhyun noleh. "Mas.."

Chanyeol langsung terduduk. "Kamu ngapain disitu?"

"Tadi aku abis ketemu sama Irene."

DEG

Chanyeol langsung tegang begitu Baekhyun nyebut nama itu.

"Dia minta dibawain bubur buat sarapan, aku juga tadi udah ngasih uang 2 juta buat biaya kompensasi karena kamu ndak sengaja bikin dia celaka."

"O-oh gitu.."

"Kalo dia minta apa2 sama kamu jangan langsung diturutin mas, kamu kan udah tanggung jawab, kamu udah ndak ada kewajiban buat ngurusin dia lagi, blok aja nomornya, aku risih ngeliat dia manfaatin kamu terus."

Chanyeol ngangguk. "Iya neng."

"Yaudah sekarang mendingan kamu mandi abis itu sarapan, aku udah bikinin sop ayam buat kamu."

Chanyeol ngangguk lagi, dia bener-bener gak bisa ngebayangin apa yang bakal terjadi kalo Baekhyun sampe tau apa yang udah dia lakuin sama Irene.

.

.

.

Lagi dan lagi Sehun ngabisin waktunya buat berduaan sama Irene, mereka baru aja selesai ng*we dan sekarang mereka lagi nikmatin waktu berdua diatas ranjang.

Irene nyenderin wajah cantiknya di dada bidang Sehun sembari ngebelai dada itu manja.

"Ren.."

"Kenapa mas, masih kurang?"

"Bukan, mas mau nawarin sesuatu."

"Nawarin apa mas?"

"Kamu mau gak jadi istrinya mas?"

Irene langsung ngedongak. "Mas ngajak aku nikah?"

Sehun ngangguk. "Mas mau cerai sama istri mas, jadi daripada mas ngeduda lama-lama mendingan kamu aja yang jadi istrinya mas. Mas janji bakalan nyukupin semua kebutuhan kamu sama Kookie kalo kamu mau nikah sama mas."

Nikah sama Sehun? Wah tawaran yang menarik nih, tapi entah kenapa Irene gak terlalu kepengen buat jadi istrinya Sehun. Irene lebih tertarik sama kakaknya Mas Sehun, kalo Mas Chanyeol yang ngajakin Irene nikah, Irene gak bakalan mikir dua kali buat ngeiyain.

"Kenapa mas tiba2 mau nikah sama aku?"

"Ya karena apalagi? Udah jelas karena m*mek mu enak buat digenjot."

Irene tersenyum sembari nyubit dadanya Sehun manja. "Mas bisa aja, nanti aku pikir-pikir lagi ya mas."

TOK TOK TOK TOK

"KANG SEHUN KELUAR KANG!"

Sehun ama Irene langsung noleh begitu ngedenger suara pintu yang digedor dari luar.

"KANG SEHUN! AKU TAU AKANG ADA DI DALEM!"

"Siapa itu mas?"

Sehun ngehela nafas. "Itu Luhan, istrinya mas."

Sehun make kolornya asal, setelah itu dia langsung berjalan keluar rumah.

CKLEK

Luhan disana, dia berdiri di depan rumah Irene dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ngapain lu kemari?"

"Harusnya teh aku yang nanya sama akang, ngapain akang disini? Emangnya akang teh gak punya rumah?"

"Ya ngapain juga gw balik kerumah? Males gw ngeliat muka lu!"

Luhan ngeliat penampilan Sehun dari atas kebawah, sekali liat aja Luhan udah bisa nebak kalo suaminya ini abis bercinta sama perempuan lain.

Luhan ngusap airmatanya pelan. "Dimana cewek itu?"

"Cewek siapa?"

"Dimana cewek yang udah bikin akang lupa pulang kerumah? Dia pasti ada di dalem kan?"

"Ngapain lu nyariin dia?"

Luhan gak ngejawab, dia langsung nerobos masuk kedalem rumah. Ada salah satu kamar yang pintunya sedikit kebuka dan Luhan tanpa pikir panjang langsung masuk kesana.

BRAKK

Irene terlonjak kaget, dia langsung nutupin tubuh telanjangnya pake selimut pas ngeliat Luhan masuk kedalem kamar.

Luhan ngerasa emosinya hampir meledak begitu ngeliat kondisi Irene yang telanjang kaya gitu, dia langsung ngejambak rambut cewek itu sampe Irene teriak kesakitan.

"DASAR J*BL*Y GAK TAU DIRI! MATI AJA LU CEWEK MURAHAN!"

Luhan berteriak murka, dia bener2 emosi ngeliat selingkuhan suaminya secara langsung kaya gini, rasanya Luhan pengen ngebunuh perempuan ini sekarang juga.

Sehun langsung masuk kedalem kamar begitu ngedenger suara teriakan Irene, buru-buru dia ngelepasin jambakan Luhan dirambutnya Irene dengan cara ngedorong Luhan sampe jatoh tersungkur.

"Aaaakkh.."

Luhan jatoh tersungkur, saking kerasnya Sehun ngedorong dia kepalanya pun sampe kepentok meja sampe berdarah.

Luhan natep suaminya itu dengan pandangan sedih luar biasa, suaminya itu lebih milih ngebelain pel*cur itu daripada istrinya sendiri.

"PERGI LU DARISINI, JIJIK GW NGELIAT MUKA LU!" Kata Sehun sembari membentak.

Luhan langsung berdiri. "Akang bener-bener keterlaluan, kenapa akang tega ngelakuin ini sama aku?"

"Lu yang tega! Lu udah ngerusak kepercayaan gw sama lu, gw gak bakalan kaya gini kalo lu gak selingkuh dibelakang gw!"

Sehun keliatan emosi, hatinya selalu berasa kebakar tiap kali inget kelakuan Luhan yang selingkuh dibelakang dia.

"Aku akuin aku emang salah kang, tapi aku gak pernah ngejual tubuh aku buat laki-laki lain. Aku gak kaya kamu yang sampe bersetubuh sama pel*cur ini!"

PLAK!

Sehun nampar pipi istrinya kenceng banget. "Berani lu ngomong begitu di depan suami lu sendiri?"

Luhan menangis sembari ngusap pipinya yang merah gara2 ditampar Sehun tadi, Sehun udah bener2 berubah, dia bukan Sehun yang dia kenal dulu.

"Sekali lagi lu berani ngomong begitu bukan cuma muka lu yang gw gampar."

"Tampar aja kang, bunuh sekalian kalo perlu. Aku tau aku udah bikin kesalahan, tapi bukan berarti aku gak boleh dapet kesempatan kedua buat memperbaiki semuanya, aku udah minta maaf berkali-kali tapi kamu gak pernah mau maafin aku, aku bener-bener nyesel kang, aku pengen kita mulai semuanya dari awal lagi."

Sehun gak ngejawab, wajahnya masih keliatan marah, mulai semuanya dari awal lagi? Gampang banget Luhan ngomong begitu.

"Yaudah, gapapa kalo emang akang gak mau maafin aku, dan kalo emang akang pengen kita pisah, aku bakalan segera tanda tanganin surat perceraian kita."

Sehun langsung noleh, bolamatanya keliatan melebar setelah ngedenger ucapan Luhan barusan.

"Maaf kalo selama ini aku belum bisa jadi istri yang terbaik buat akang, satu hal yang harus akang tau, aku sayang banget sama akang dan sampe kapanpun bakalan selalu seperti itu. Aku pamit, assalamualaikum."

Luhan langsung berbalik, dia pergi dari rumah itu dengan linangan airmata yang gak berhenti mengalir.

Sehun menatap punggung kecil itu dengan tatapan kosong, akhirnya apa yang dia mau terwujud juga, Sehun bakalan bener-bener pisah dari Luhan, perempuan yang udah banyak memberi kebahagiaan sekaligus kesedihan di dalam kehidupannya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap nanar keadaan dirumah emak ama babanya, semuanya bener2 berantakan kaya abis diterjang gelombang tsunami.

Televisi layar datar dirumah mereka aja sampe ancur gara2 dibanting ama emaknya.

Sekitar beberapa menit yang lalu emaknya nelepon dia sembari nangis sesenggukan, emaknya bilang dia abis berantem ama babanya gara2 babanya ketahuan selingkuh ama perempuan lain.

Chanyeol ama Baekhyun langsung dateng kesana dan beginilah kondisi disini, Donghae duduk termenung diatas sofa sementara Dara masih nangis sesenggukan di dalem kamar, Baekhyun ada disana buat nenangin ibu mertuanya.

"Sekarang gimana ba kalo udah begini?"

Donghae ngusap wajahnya kasar. "Emak lu minta cerai, baba kaga punya pilihan lain selain nurutin keinginan emak lu."

Chanyeol ngehela nafas kecewa, dia sama sekali gak nyangka kalo ujung2nya bakalan jadi kaya gini. Anak mana yang kaga ngerasa sedih kalo ngeliat orangtuanya bakalan pisah?

"Sekarang tinggal nunggu giliran elu Yeol, kita tinggal nunggu Baekhyun tau kelakuan bejat lu dibelakang dia dan elu bakalan bernasib sama kaya baba."

"Maksud baba apa ngomong kaya gitu?"

"Elu kaga usah belaga beg* Yeol, Irene udah cerita semuanya ama baba, elu udah pernah 'gesek-gesekan' kan ama cewek itu?"

Chanyeol diem, dia sama sekali gak bisa ngebantah.

"Elu harus nyiapin diri kalo semisal bini lu tau kelakuan lu diluar rumah."

Donghae langsung berdiri dan berjalan keluar rumah.

"Baba mau kemana?"

"Pergi, pusing pala baba kalo ngedekem dirumah mulu."

Chanyeol ngehela nafas panjang, kepalanya jadi ikutan pusing sekarang.

.

.

.

Berita tentang perselingkuhan Donghae langsung menyebar keseluruh kampung, hampir semua warga mencibir dan menghina mereka.

Dara dan Donghae pun udah pisah rumah, untuk sementara waktu Dara tinggal dirumahnya Chanyeol dulu sembari nunggu gugatannya diproses pengadilan.

Bukan cuma itu, kabar perceraian antara Sehun dan Luhan pun udah kesebar sampe ke Cibatok Hilir. Setelah kejadian itu, Luhan dan ketiga anaknya pergi ninggalin Sehun kerumah orangtuanya di Bandung.

Rumor tentang Irene yang disebut2 sebagai dalang dibalik rusaknya hubungan mereka juga udah kesebar keseluruh desa.

Sebagian besar warga kampung Cibatok juga udah tau kalo Irene itu perempuan yang suka ngejual diri, dan efeknya jadi semakin banyak warga yang gak respect sama janda satu anak itu.

Irene duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan ekspresi kesal luar biasa, tadi dia pergi ke tukang sayur buat belanja bahan makanan, tapi belum apa2 dia udah ditatep sinis sama ibu2 disana, dia juga langsung diusir sama tukang sayurnya karena gak mau nerima duit haram dari Irene.

Irene bener2 kesel, semenjak skandal perselingkuhannya sama Donghae dan Sehun kebongkar warga, sikap warga Cibatok langsung berubah drastis sama dia.

Semuanya makin diperparah setelah pekerjaan dia sebagi tukang service k*ntol ketahuan warga.

Irene bener2 dibikin stress jadinya, belum lagi Sehun, Donghae sama Chanyeol juga tiba2 gak bisa dihubungi.

CKLEK

"Mami hiks.."

Irene sedikit terkejut ngeliat Kookie anaknya masuk kedalem rumah dengan kondisi kening yang berdarah.

"Kookie kenapa sayang, kenapa keningnya berdarah?"

"Gak ada yang mau main cama Kookie, katanya Kookie anaknya p*lac*r, tadi pas Kookie pulang ada yang ngelempar Kookie pake batu hiks.."

Hati Irene seolah teriris ngedengernya, Irene sama sekali gak peduli kalo dia dikatain p*lac*r atau semacemnya sama warga Cibatok, tapi dia gak bisa tahan kalo anaknya juga ikut dikatain.

Sebenernya apa yang ada dipikiran orang2 desa Cibatok sampe anak sekecil Kookie pun dijadiin sasaran?

Irene langsung meluk anak satu-satunya itu. "Maafin mami sayang hiks, maafin mami, ini semua salah mami hiks.."

Irene menangis, kelemahan seorang ibu emang ada pada anaknya, sejahat2nya Irene atau seburuk2nya Irene, dia tetap seorang ibu yang bakalan menangis kalo ngeliat anaknya disakitin.

.

.

.

Keadaan kampung Cibatok Hilir saat ini bener2 lagi gak kondusif, semuanya lagi pada rame ngomongin Irene si pelacur seksi yang sukses bikin satu kampung heboh.

Bukan cuma Baba Donghae sama Sehun aja korbannya, tapi banyak banget pria2 Cibatok yang juga ketahuan pernah 'kencan' sama perempuan itu. Alhasil banyak ibu2 yang ngajuin gugatan cerai buat suaminya.

Ngomongin soal Irene, Baekhyun jadi keinget omongan Baba Donghae kemarin, kemarin dia gak sengaja ketemu sama Baba Donghae pas mau pulang dari pasar.

Baba Donghae cerita kalo banyak banget laki-laki yang pernah tidur sama Irene, Baba Donghae juga bilang kalo Chanyeol pernah hampir 'begituan' sama Irene.

Awalnya Baekhyun gak percaya, tapi kata Baba Donghae Irene sendiri yang cerita begitu sama dia.

Faktanya, Chanyeol pernah beberapa kali kerumahnya Irene pas cewek itu kecelakaan gara2 diserempet Chanyeol.

Siapa yang bisa ngejamin kalo pas Chanyeol kesana mereka gak ngapa2in?

Airmata Baekhyun langsung mengalir begitu membayangkan kemungkinan2 apa aja yang mungkin terjadi antara Irene dan suaminya.

"Neng.."

Baekhyun menoleh ketika Chanyeol masuk kedalem kamar. "Kenapa neng? Neng manggilin mas tadi?"

Baekhyun natep suaminya itu dalem, apa mungkin ya Chanyeol pernah berbuat yang 'enggak-enggak' sama perempuan itu?

"Aku mau mas jujur sama aku."

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Jujur?"

"Apa bener kamu pernah ngelakuin hal yang ndak2 sama Irene?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Baba Donghae cerita sama aku, katanya Mas Chanyeol hampir tidur sama Irene, apa itu bener mas?"

DEG

Chanyeol terdiam, dia gak tau harus ngejawab apa. Dia sama sekali gak bisa menutupi ekspresi tegang diwajahnya.

"Mas.."

Chanyeol ngehela nafas, kepalanya pun menunduk dalam. "Mas khilaf neng.."

DEG

Baekhyun langsung mematung, matanya langsung berkaca-kaca begitu ngedenger pengakuan Chanyeol. Hatinya berasa hancur banget ngedengernya, kenapa Chanyeol tega ngelakuin itu? Apa pengorbanan Baekhyun selama ini sama sekali gak ada apa2nya dimata Chanyeol?

"Mas bener2 nyesel neng, mas khilaf.."

Baekhyun ngusap airmatanya pelan, rasanya dia bener2 gak sanggup buat berhadapan sama suaminya sendiri sekarang.

"Keluar.."

"Neng-"

"Aku lagi pengen sendiri mas, kasih aku waktu."

Chanyeol ngehela nafas panjang, dia natep istrinya itu dengan tatapan sendu. "Mas minta maaf neng, mas janji gak bakalan ngelakuin itu lagi."

Baekhyun gak ngejawab, pikirannya bener2 kacau sekarang.

"Mas pergi, sekali lagi mas minta maaf."

Chanyeol berbalik, dia pergi keluar kamar, setelah nutup pintu Chanyeol langsung ngehela nafasnya panjang.

Sekarang Chanyeol baru sadar kalo yang sebenernya dia takutin bukan Baekhyun yang tau soal kelakuan bejatnya, tapi Baekhyun yang menangis karena perbuatannya.

Chanyeol ngerasain sakit yang luar biasa ketika airmata itu keluar karena kesalahan dia, Chanyeol bener2 nyesel udah bikin istrinya itu menangis.

Seandainya waktu bisa diputar kembali, Chanyeol pengen ngerubah segalanya, Chanyeol gak mau ngebuat Baekhyun menangis karena Chanyeol baru sadar kalo airmata Baekhyun sama seperti pisau yang bisa mengiris-iris hatinya.

"Maafin mas neng, maaf karena udah bikin kamu kecewa.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Mendekati akhir konflik, coba tebak Baekhyun bakalan minta cerai atau enggak? :v

See you in the next chap, bye bye ~~


	19. Chapter 19

Udah dua minggu lebih Baekhyun ninggalin Chanyeol ke Klaten, cewek bert*ket gede itu beneran ngambek gara2 Chanyeol 'begituan' sama perempuan lain.

Parahnya lagi Baekhyun pergi sembari ngebawa anak-anak, Chanyeol jadi semakin nelangsa jadinya.

Selama dua minggu belakangan ini Chanyeol bener2 kaya mayat hidup, tiap hari gaweannya cuma ngurung diri dikamar sembari ngelamun terus.

Chanyeol bener2 ngerasa frustasi semenjak ditinggal Baekhyun, Dara yang ngeliat anak sulungnya begitupun jadi ikutan kesel juga.

"Sampe kapan lu mau begini terus Yeol?"

Chanyeol ngelirik emaknya sekilas. "Chanyeol kangen Baekhyun mak, Chanyeol juga kangen ama anak-anak."

"Ya elu susulin dong, gimana sih malah ngejedog (diem) bae disini."

"Kalo Baekhyun marah gimana?"

"Soal itu mah urusan belakangan, yang penting elu samperin aja dulu, tunjukin ama Baekhyun kalo elu bener2 nyesel."

"Chanyeol.. ragu mak."

"Ragu mengapah?"

"Chanyeol ragu kalo Baekhyun bakalan maafin Chanyeol."

"Yaudah kalo gitu berarti rumah tangga elu ama Baekhyun bakalan bener2 bubar."

"Ko emak gitu sih ngomongnya?"

"Ya abis elu pesimis amat sih jadi laki, usaha dong makanya, perjuangin cinta lo buat Baekhyun. Lu kaga inget apa segimana susahnya elu dulu waktu mau ngawinin Baekhyun? Masa sekarang elu nyerah gitu aja cuma karena masalah beginian? Jangan menyerah sebelum lo berusaha, lo kaga bakalan tau Baekhyun maafin elu atau enggak kalo elunya kaga mau nyoba."

Chanyeol terdiam, dia jadi keinget waktu dia ngelamar Baekhyun dulu. Dia bahkan sampe harus jadi supir angkot segala buat bisa nyukupin duit mahar bakal jadi suaminya Baekhyun, masa sekarang giliran udah dapet Chanyeol mau ngelepasin gitu aja?

Bener kata emaknya, dia harus berjuang buat ngedapetin maaf dari Baekhyun, seenggaknya Chanyeol udah berusaha sekalipun nantinya Baekhyun gak mau maafin dia.

"Sekarang mendingan elu siap-siap, susul anak ama bini lu ke sono, jangan balik kesini sebelum elu ngedapetin maaf dari Baekhyun."

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. "Iya mak, Chanyeol bakalan ngebawa mantu ama cucu-cucu emak balik lagi kemari."

.

.

.

Dan persidangan itu pun bearakhir, Sehun dan Luhan resmi bercerai, hak asuh anak pun secara sepenuhnya jatoh ketangan Sehun karena secara finansial Sehun jauh lebih mumpuni daripada Luhan, tapi untuk hak pengasuhan Vivi untuk sementara jatoh ketangan Luhan karena Vivi masih butuh asi eksklusif dari ibunya.

Sehun berjalan pelan menuju keluar gedung persidangan, ada perasaan sedih sekaligus kecewa yang bersarang di dalem hatinya, rumah tangga yang udah dijalanin selama kurang lebih 10 tahun harus berakhir begitu aja karena masalah orang ketiga.

Ada sedikit rasa penyesalan di dalem hati Sehun, biar gimanapun 10 tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar, banyak kenangan indah yang udah mereka lewatin bareng2 yang gak mungkin bisa Sehun lupain gitu aja.

Tapi Sehun ngerasa keputusannya buat bercerai sama Luhan adalah keputusan terbaik, lebih baik mereka pisah daripada tetap bertahan tapi saling menyakiti satu sama lain.

Sehun langsung terdiam begitu ngeliat Luhan berdiri di depan pintu keluar, mantan istrinya itu tersenyum tipis kearah Sehun.

"Kang Sehun.."

Sehun diem, dia gak tau harus bersikap kaya gimana dihadapan mantan istrinya ini.

"Aku mau ngucapin terimakasih sama kamu karena udah ngijinin aku buat ngasuh Vivi."

Sehun mengangguk pelan.

"Makasih juga karena kamu udah enggak ngeraguin Vivi lagi."

Ya, Sehun akhirnya percaya kalo Vivi itu anaknya setelah Sehun ngelakuin tes DNA, Sehun beneran nyesel banget pernah ngatain anak kandungnya sendiri sebagai anak haram.

"Makasih banyak buat sepuluh tahun ini kang, makasih karena akang udah pernah jadi bagian dari hidup aku, makasih karena akang udah ngasih banyak kebahagiaan buat aku dan makasih banyak karena akang udah jadi papanya anak-anak."

Hati Sehun berdenyut sakit ngedengernya, segimanapun Sehun udah nyakitin Luhan, mantan istrinya itu tetep ngehargain Sehun sebagai seseorang yang pernah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya.

"Aku minta maaf kalo aku belum bisa jadi istri yang baik buat akang, maaf kalo aku sering bikin akang kecewa. Semoga akang bisa hidup lebih bahagia mulai sekarang, aku juga berdo'a supaya akang bisa dapet pendamping yang jauh lebih baik dari aku."

Bahagia tanpa Luhan? Apa mungkin?

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Akang juga minta maaf kalo selama ini akang banyak nyakitin kamu, akang harap kita bisa ngelupain apa yang udah terjadi dan fokus buat jadi orangtua yang baik buat anak-anak kita."

Luhan ikut tersenyum tipis, jujur sebenernya Luhan gak rela kalo harus pisah dari Sehun, tapi Luhan gak punya pilihan lain karena Sehunnya sendiri udah gak ada niatan buat mertahanin rumah tangga mereka.

Seandainya aja dia gak selingkuh, Sehun pasti gak akan berubah dan rumah tangga mereka pasti bakalan baik-baik aja.

"Apa rencana kamu buat kedepannya? Kamu mau pulang ke Bandung?"

"Aku sih maunya tetep tinggal disini, aku gak mau jauh dari Taeyeong sama Haowen, mungkin aku bakalan nyari kontrakan yang gak jauh darisini, gpp kan kang?"

Sehun ngegeleng. "Gausah ngontrak, akang udah nyiapin rumah sama modal usaha buat kamu, anggep aja sebagai harta gono gini, rumahnya gak jauh dari rumah akang, jadi kalo kamu kangen sama anak-anak, kamu tinggal dateng aja kerumah."

Luhan keliatan seneng banget ngedengernya. "Beneran kang? Akang teh gak bercanda?"

Sehun ngangguk. "Meskipun hak asuh anak ada ditangan akang, tapi akang pengen kita fokus buat ngurus anak bareng-bareng, kamu boleh ketemu anak-anak kapanpun kamu mau, anak-anak harus tetep dapet kasih sayang penuh dari mama sama papanya, kita bikinnya berdua, ngerawatnya juga harus berdua, kamu ngerti kan maksud akang?"

Luhan tersenyum lembut. "Iya kang, aku ngerti. Hatur nuhun nya kang."

Sehun ikut tersenyum. "Sama-sama."

.

.

.

"USIR P*L*CUR ITU DARI KAMPUNG INI!"

Irene duduk dibelakang pintu rumah sembari meluk anaknya erat, sedaritadi warga udah pada ngumpul di depan rumah sembari teriak2 minta dia diusir dari kampung.

Beberapa kaca jendela rumah juga ancur gara2 dilempar batu sama warga, janda cantik beranak satu itu cuma bisa menangis sekarang.

Jujur dia ngerasa takut banget, Kookie juga sedaritadi gak berenti nangis karena ketakutan. Sekarang dia harus gimana? Gimana caranya ngadepin kemarahan warga yang udah terlanjur murka sama kelakuan dia?

"BERHENTI!"

Irene langsung diem, itu suara Minho. Irene kenal banget suaranya, tapi kenapa dia bisa ada disini?

"Maaf semuanya, saya rasa kalian gak bisa ngelakuin tindakan anarkis kaya gini." Kata Minho yang mencoba ngelerai amukan warga.

"Siapa lu? Kita ngelakuin ini demi keamanan kampung Cibatok, kita gak mau ada p*l*cur yang tinggal di daerah kita, warga kampung Cibatok bisa aja kena sial, betul semuanya?"

"BETUL!"

"Tapi kalian gak bisa ngelakuin ini, di dalem ada anak kecil, kasian dia, anak kecil itu sama sekali gak tau apa-apa."

"Kami gak peduli, p*l*cur itu cuma bikin kampung jadi resah, kami menuntut supaya p*l*cur itu diusir dari kampung!"

"Oke, saya yang bakalan ngebawa Irene pergi dari kampung ini."

"Emangnya lu siapanya? Pelanggannya?"

Minho menggeleng. "Saya calon suaminya."

Irene terkejut luar biasa ngedengernya, kenapa Minho malah ngomong gitu?

Warga pun ikutan jadi heboh ngedenger pengakuan Minho barusan, mereka sama sekali gak nyangka kalo ada laki-laki yang mau ngawinin p*l*cur kaya Irene.

"Saya yang bakalan tanggung jawab sepenuhnya sama Irene dan juga anaknya, jadi kalian gak perlu khawatir, sekarang juga saya bakalan bawa Irene keluar dari kampung ini."

Warga saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya mereka mengangguk setuju.

"Yaudah bawa p*l*cur itu pergi darisini dan jangan pernah nginjekin kaki lagi di kampung ini."

Minho mengangguk paham, dalem hati dia pengen banget mukulin warga satu persatu karena terus2an ngatain Irene p*l*cur.

Setelah warga pergi, Minho langsung masuk kedalem rumah Irene.

Minho berjongkok tepat dihadapan Irene. "Gpp, sekarang udah aman, mereka udah pada pergi semua."

Irene gak kuat buat nahan airmatanya, akhirnya dia nangis sampe sesenggukan. Minho pun langsung meluk perempuan yang masih dia cintai itu dengan erat.

"Kita pergi darisini ya.."

Irene mengangguk pelan, Minho pun ngelepasin pelukannya dan beralih menatap Kookie yang sedaritadi dipeluk sama Irene.

"Ini anak kita?"

Irene mengangguk lagi dan airmata pun langsung mengalir di pipi Minho, pria bertubuh tinggi itu langsung ngusap rambut anaknya lembut.

"Kita pergi darisini, kita mulai semuanya dari awal lagi ya." Kata Minho sembari natep sang pujaan hati penuh harap.

Irene pun mengangguk, ia usap airmatanya pelan, mungkin emang ini jalan yang udah ditentuin sama Tuhan untuknya. Pada akhirnya cuma Minho laki-laki yang setia ada disisinya.

.

.

.

"Hoekk.. Hoekk.. Hoekk.."

Baekhyun muntah lagi, tapi gak ada yang keluar dari dalem mulutnya. Cewek bert*ket gede itu menggeram kesal, baru dua minggu dia di Klaten tapi dia udah dapet berita mengejutkan dari dokter.

Ya, Baekhyun dinyatain positif hamil sama dokter. Rasanya berasa kaya ditimpa batu gede diatas kepalanya, bukannya Baekhyun gak suka kalo dia bakalan punya anak lagi, Baekhyun cuma ngerasa waktunya kurang tepat karena sekarang hubungan dia sama suaminya lagi kurang baik.

"Muntah2 lagi ndok?"

Baekhyun natep budenya dengan tatapan melas. "Iya, perutku koyo diaduk-aduk dari dalem.."

"Itu tandane Allah ndak ngerestuin kamu buat pisah sama Chanyeol."

Baekhyun terdiam, dia emang baru ngerencanain buat pisah sama Chanyeol tapi gara2 kehamilan ini Baekhyun jadi dibuat dilema.

"Udah kamu pulang aja ke Bogor, kasian suamimu ndak ada yang ngurusin."

"Bude ko malah belain Mas Chanyeol sih."

"Bude ndak belain siapa2, bude cuma nyuruh kamu pulang ke Bogor, lagian kasian juga anak-anak, mereka pasti kangen sama babanya."

Baekhyun berdecak sebal. "Aku masih kesel sama Mas Chanyeol."

"Yaudah lah ndok, kamu maafin aja. Mas Chanyeol mu itu hampir tiap hari neleponin bude loh, dia juga ngirimin sms terus katanya dia nyesel banget udah bikin kamu nangis."

"Ndak segampang itu bude."

"Bude ngerti kalo kamu marah sama Chanyeol, tapi jangan sampe berlarut-larut apalagi kalo sampe cerai, kasian anak-anak. Sekarang kamu juga lagi hamil, emangnya kamu bisa ngurus anak2 sendirian?"

"Iso, kenapa ora? Aku bisa kerja buat menuhin kebutuhan anak-anak."

"Kerja opo toh, emangnya kamu bisa kerja? Kalopun kamu kerja kamu ndak akan mungkin bisa nyukupin kebutuhan anak-anak kamu, kalian bikin anak berdua yo ngurusnya juga harus berdua. Inget ndok, Allah paling benci sama yang namanya perceraian."

"Ya moso aku harus mertahanin lanang yang suka selingkuh sih bude."

"Emangnya bojomu itu beneran selingkuh? Bukannya kamu bilang dia cuma 'ngegesek' aja? Ndak sampe dicelupin toh? Itu kan artinya dia masih inget sama kamu, dia ndak selingkuh, cuma 'hampir' selingkuh."

Baekhyun makin bete aja dibuatnya, budenya ini bener2 deh, terus aja dia ngebelain Chanyeol.

"Udah deh ndok, ndak usah keras kepala gitu, dengerin apa kata bude, mending kamu baikan aja sama suamimu biar masa depan kamu sama anak-anak tetap kejamin."

"Tapi bude aku-"

"Ndok, yang namanya laki-laki kalo nafsu sama yang bening-bening ya wajar, kamu juga kalo ngeliat boyband Korea juga gitu kan? Pikirannya pasti kemana-mana kalo ngeliat roti sobek."

Baekhyun terdiam, ko jadi nyambung ke roti sobek sih.

"Jangan hanya karena satu kesalahan kamu jadi ngelupain seribu kebaikan yang udah dilakuin suamimu, kamu inget dong pengorbanan apa aja yang udah dilakuin Chanyeol cuma buat ngebahagian kamu."

Baekhyun langsung termenung, apa yang dibilang sama budenya itu emang bener. Seribu kebaikan bisa rusak hanya karena satu kesalahan, selain itu Baekhyun juga gak yakin bisa ngebesarin anak-anaknya sendirian tanpa Chanyeol.

Baekhyun jadi dilema, apa yang harus dia lakuin?

.

.

.

Setelah nempuh perjalanan kurang lebih 8 jam, Chanyeol akhirnya nginjekin kakinya di Desa Karang Asem di Kabupaten Klaten.

Cowok berk*ntol gede itu bener2 dateng nyusulin bininya kesini dengan harapan bisa ngedapetin maaf dari Baekhyun supaya mereka bisa kumpul lagi kaya dulu.

Chanyeol bener2 gak mau kalo rumah tangganya harus berakhir juga sama kaya rumah tangga baba ama adeknya, apapun bakalan Chanyeol lakuin supaya rumah tangga yang udah dijalanin selama 8 tahun ini tetep bisa bertahan.

Chanyeol berdiri tepat di depan rumah sederhana milik budenya Baekhyun, kampung dimana Baekhyun dilahirin ini bisa dibilang daerahnya masih cukup terpencil. Setelah turun dari terminal bus, Chanyeol masih harus naik mini bus lagi supaya bisa nyampe ke daerah perkampungan ini, setelah itu pun Chanyeol masih harus naik ojek karena jalan masuk menuju kerumah Baekhyun gak bisa dilalui sama kendaraan roda empat.

Chanyeol ngehembusin nafasnya gugup, kira-kira gimana reaksi Baekhyun ya kalo misalkan dia ngeliat Chanyeol sekarang?

TOK TOK TOK TOK

"A-assalamualaikum.."

CKLEK

Yuri tampak terkejut ngeliat Chanyeol berdiri di depan rumah. "Chanyeol..?"

Chanyeol tersenyum canggung, cowok berk*ntol gede itu langsung nyium tangan Bude Yuri.

"Baekhyun ada bude?"

"Ada, kamu kesini ko ndak ngabarin bude dulu?"

Chanyeol ngegaruk belakang kepalanya pelan. "Chanyeol emang sengaja gak ngasih tau, kalo Baekhyun tau Chanyeol mau kesini, takutnya Baekhyun malah gak mau ketemu Chanyeol."

Yuri mengangguk pelan. "Yowes, kalo gitu ayo masuk, Baekhyun ada di dalem tapi anak-anak udah pada tidur."

Chanyeol tersenyum, dia langsung masuk kedalem rumah. Rumahnya Bude Yuri ini dindingnya masih pake bilik bambu, suasananya adem dan kamarnya pun cuma ada dua.

"Baekhyun, lihat iki sopo yang dateng.."

Chanyeol langsung gugup begitu Bude Yuri manggilin Baekhyun, Baekhyun pun keluar dari dalem kamar, matanya pun langsung ngebelalak begitu ngeliat sosok suaminya berdiri disamping budenya.

"Mas Chanyeol ngapain disini?"

Chanyeol narik nafasnya panjang. "M-mas kesini buat ngajak kamu sama anak2 pulang ke Bogor."

Baekhyun langsung mendelik ngedengernya, rasanya dia masih kesel banget sama suaminya.

"Kayanya Baekhyun masih belum mau pulang deh Yeol, dia masih pengen tinggal disini, lagian bude juga masih kangen sama Baekhyun, bude belum mau pisah sama Baekhyun."

Chanyeol tersenyum sembari mengangguk kecil.

"Kalo kamu mau kamu bisa tinggal disini juga sampe Baekhyun mau ikutan pulang ke Bogor."

Baekhyun terkejut ngedengernya. "Bude ngomong opo toh?"

"Beneran boleh bude?" Tanya Chanyeol antusias.

"Loh ya boleh, masa iya ndak boleh sih, kamu kan suaminya Baekhyun, kamu udah bude anggep koyo anaknya bude sendiri."

Chanyeol tersenyum seneng ngedengernya, gak masalah kalo Baekhyun belum mau pulang sekarang, asalkan dia bisa deket2 sama Baekhyun, Chanyeol udah seneng banget.

"Yowes, karena ini udah malem, kalian mending langsung istirahat aja. Chanyeol juga pasti capek kan abis nempuh perjalanan jauh?"

"Dia mau tidur dimana, disini kan kamarnya cuma ada dua."

"Ya tidur dikamar kamulah, anak-anak biar tidur sama bude."

Baekhyun langsung mendelik. "Ndak mau ah, ngapain juga aku tidur sama tukang selingkuh kaya dia."

Ekspresi di wajah Chanyeol langsung berubah pas Baekhyun nyebut dia tukang selingkuh, Baekhyun gak tau apa kalo dia bener2 nyesel?

"Kamu ngomongnya jangan kaya gitu dong Baek, biar gimanapun Chanyeol ini masih suami kamu, kamu tetep harus hormat sama dia."

Baekhyun diem, bukannya dia gak mau hormat sama suaminya, dia cuma masih kesel sama kelakuan Chanyeol.

"Yaudah gpp bude, Chanyeol bisa tidur dikursi ruang tamu."

"Beneran ndak apa-apa? Tapi kan kursinya masih kursi kayu."

"Gak apa-apa, udah diijinin nginep disini aja Chanyeol udah seneng."

"Yowes, biar tak ambilin bantal sama sarungnya dulu yo."

Yuri pun masuk kedalem kamar, sekarang tinggal Baekhyun ama Chanyeol doang berdua. Baekhyun natep suaminya itu dengan tatapan kesal luar biasa sedangkan Chanyeol natep istrinya itu dengan tatapan penuh cinta.

"Opo liat-liat?" Tanya Baekhyun sembari mendelik galak.

"Jangan marah-marah mulu ngapa, mas beneran nyesel neng, mas minta maaf."

"Ndak segampang itu mas, apa yang udah mas lakuin bener2 keterlaluan, mas tau sendiri aku paling ndak suka kalo mas selingkuh dibelakang aku."

"Mas kaga selingkuh neng."

"Ya tapi kan udah sampe 'gesek-gesekan' sama p*lac*r itu."

Chanyeol ngehela nafas, percuma ngomong sama Baekhyun sekarang, dia masih keliatan emosi.

"Aku bener2 ndak ngerti sama kamu mas, kenapa kamu bisa sampe ngelakuin itu? Apa yang kurang dari aku sih? Cantik juga masih cantikan aku, aku lebih bahenol dan susu aku juga lebih gede dari susunya Irene yang cuma segede buah mangga itu, setiap kali mas minta 'jatah' juga selalu aku kasih, tapi kenapa mas masih ngerasa kurang? Kenapa mas masih nyari perempuan lain buat muasin t*tit kamu yang segede kapak itu."

Chanyeol gak bisa berkata-kata, dia emang cowok berengsek, jujur dia ngerasa malu karena masih mengemis cinta dari Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol juga gak bisa ngebohongin perasaannya sendiri, dia gak mau kehilangan Baekhyun. Chanyeol takut, dia takut banget kalo Baekhyun beneran pergi dari hidupnya.

"Pokoknya aku mau kita cerai, aku ndak mau punya suami tukang selingkuh kaya kamu."

BRAAKK

Baekhyun berbalik dan langsung ngegebrak pintu kamar, Chanyeol pun cuma bisa ngehela nafas ngeliatnya. Keputusan Baekhyun buat minta cerai dari dia masih belum bisa di ganggu gugat, tapi Chanyeol gak akan nyerah gitu aja, dia bakalan ngelakuin apa aja supaya Baekhyun mau maafin dia sekaligus ngerubah keputusannya.

.

.

.

Sehun pulang kerumah sekitar jam 9 malem, dia baru balik setelah seharian jualan buah. Rasa capek dan ngantuk bener2 nyampur jadi satu, badannya serasa rontok semua dan Sehun pengen langsung tidur.

"Papa.."

Sehun terkejut ketika dia ngebuka pintu, Taeyeong sama Haowen udah nungguin diruang tamu.

"Kenapa belum tidur?" Tanya Sehun sembari ngelepas sepatunya.

"Taeyeong sama Hao nungguin papa daritadi, kita laper pa, kita belum makan daritadi siang." Kata Taeyeong sembari ngelus2 perutnya.

Sehun meringis ngedengernya, dia bener2 lupa, tadi pagi setelah nganter anak2 ke sekolah dia langsung ke pengadilan, abis itu dia jualan buah sampe malem. Saking sibuknya dia sampe lupa kalo dia masih punya dua anak yang nungguin dirumah.

"Yaudah, papa siapin makanannya dulu ya."

Taeyeong ama Haowen mengangguk pelan, Sehun pun langsung berjalan kearah dapur.

Sesampainya disana Sehun pun cuma bisa terdiam karena dia gak tau harus masak apaan, Sehun sama sekali gak bisa masak, biasanya Luhan yang selalu masak dan nyiapin makanan buat mereka sekeluarga.

Sehun ngebuka kulkas, disana masih ada beberapa butir telor yang bisa dimasak. Sehun pun ngambil 3 butir karena dia sendiripun belum sempet makan.

Cowok yang k*ntolnya gak lebih gede dari k*ntol Chanyeol itu langsung nyalain kompor dan nyimpen teplon diatasnya.

Dia masak satu telor dulu dengan cara diceplok tapi karena minyaknya kurang alhasil telornya kaga bisa dibalik dan malah gosong.

Cowok yang gantengnya kebangetan itu berdecak sebal, dia langsung masak telor yang kedua tapi karena minyaknya kebanyakan telornya jadi terlalu berminyak, ketika dia masak telor yang ketiga pun hasilnya malah keasinan.

Cowok berumur 33 tahun itu bener2 dibikin kesel jadinya, masak telor aja dia kaga bisa, gimana anak-anaknya mau makan kalo begini? Mana perut dia keroncongan mulu lagi daritadi.

"Papa udah belum, perut Hao udah laper banget.." kata Haowen sembari nyamperin papanya.

Sehun ngeliatin anaknya itu dengan tatapan menyesal. "Maafin papa ya sayang, telornya gaada yang bener. Papa kaga bisa masak."

"Yaaahh terus gimana dong?" Hao keliatan sedih, dia udah nahan laper daritadi siang.

"Kita makan diluar aja yuk."

"Makan dimana?"

"Kamu maunya dimana?"

"Hao pengen ayam geprek."

"Yaudah kita cari restoran ayam geprek deket2 sini."

Haowen tersenyum seneng. "Hao ganti baju dulu ya pa."

"Iya, abangmu jangan lupa diajak."

Haowen ngangguk. "Iya."

Anak berumur 5 tahun itu langsung masuk kedalem kamar, Sehun ngehela nafas, dia ngelirik keseluruh penjuru ruangan, rumahnya berantakan banget, biasanya waktu masih ada Luhan rumah ini selalu keliatan bersih, rapi dan wangi.

Sekarang begitu Luhan gak ada semuanya jadi gak ada yang beres. Rumah berantakan, anak-anak gak keurus, perut keroncongan dan gak ada lobang yang bisa dipake buat nyervice k*ntolnya.

Sebenernya bisa aja Sehun maen ama pelacur lagi, tapi Sehun udah gak mau maen gitu2an. Sehun pengen insyaf, dia pengen fokus ngurusin bisnis sama anak-anak, paling kalo dia udah kebangetan s*nge Sehun bakalan c*li aja buat pelampiasan, seenggaknya c*li jauh lebih baik daripada maen sama cewek yang m*meknya udah sering dijejelin banyak k*ntol orang.

.

.

.

"BABA."

Chanyeol yang baru bangun langsung tersenyum ngeliat dua jagoannya lari nyamperin dia, cowok berumur 36 thn itu langsung meluk Jackson sama Taehyung erat.

"Baba kangen banget ama kalian."

"Kita juga kangen sama baba." Kata anak2 Chanyeol serempak.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, rasanya bahagia banget bisa ngeliat dan meluk anak-anaknya lagi kaya gini setelah gak ketemu selama 2 minggu.

Chanyeol sadar harta yang paling berharga buat dia bukan kontrakan yang bejibun atau bengkel yang selalu rame, tapi Baekhyun, Jackson dan Taehyung adalah harta yang paling berharga di dalam hidupnya. Apapun, apapun bakalan Chanyeol lakuin demi ngebahagiain keluarga kecilnya ini.

Baekhyun yang diem2 merhatiin interaksi baba sama anak itu pun ikut terenyuh, Baekhyun gak bisa deh kalo kaya gini, bisa2 keputusan dia buat pisah dari Chanyeol goyah kalo ngeliat yang beginian terus.

Cewek bert*ket gede itu langsung keluar dari kamar.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar begitu ngeliat istrinya. "Selamat pagi sayang.."

"Sayang-sayang matamu robek."

"Yailah masih pagi udah marah2 bae."

"Bodo amat, daripada kamu nganggur ndak ada kerjaan gini mending kamu bantuin bude jualan jamu."

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Jualan jamu?"

"Iyo jualan jamu."

"Masa mas disuruh jualan jamu sih neng."

"Ya terus mas mau tiduran aja seharian? Pulang aja sana ke Bogor kalo ndak mau bantu-bantu."

Chanyeol ngehela nafas. "Iya-iya mas bantu."

Sebenernya Chanyeol males banget disuruh jualan jamu, masa laki-laki paling keren seantero Cibatok Hilir disuruh jualan jamu sih? Tapi mau gimana lagi? Daripada Baekhyun makin marah sama dia mendingan dia nurut aja deh.

"Yah ibu, Taetae macih mau maen cama baba." Kata Taehyung sembari masang wajah melas.

Jackson ngangguk setuju. "Iya Jackie juga masih kangen sama baba."

Baekhyun ngegeleng tegas. "Ndak ada maen2 ndak ada kangen2an, kalian mending sarapan dulu, Mas Chanyeol juga sarapan, abis itu langsung keliling buat jualan jamu."

Chanyeol ngangguk pelan. "Iya, baba pegih dulu ya jagoan, ntar kita maen lagi oke?"

Jackson sama Taehyung akhirnya mengangguk pelan meskipun sebenernya mereka masih gak rela.

.

.

.

"Pake sepeda?"

Yuri ngangguk. "Ndak mungkin toh kamu jualan jamu cuma pake bakul aja?"

Chanyeol tersenyum ngedengernya, untungnya dia kaga disuruh jualan cuma pake bakul doang, gak kebayang deh kalo cowok macho kaya dia harus ngegendong bakul jamu kemana-mana.

"Tolong kamu jualin semua ya Yeol."

"Siap bude."

Gak apa-apa deh dia jualan jamu hari ini, apapun yang Baekhyun minta bakalan dia turutin, semoga dengan begini istrinya itu bisa ngerubah pikiran supaya gak minta dicerein mulu.

"Chanyeol berangkat ya bu, assalamualaikum.."

"Wa'alaikumsalam."

.

.

.

"JAMU-JAMU."

Chanyeol teriak-teriak nawarin jamunya sama warga, sebenernya daritadi banyak orang yang ngeliatin dia dengan tatapan aneh. Mungkin mereka heran kali ya karena ada laki-laki yang mau jualan jamu kelililing.

Chanyeol sebenernya malu, tapi dia berusaha cuek dan gak peduli.

"Mas, jamu."

"Iya mbak." Chanyeol markirin sepedanya di deket pohon jambu.

"Mas Chanyeol apa kabar?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Baik, Mbak Sooyoung apa kabar?"

"Aku juga baik, udah lama Mas Chanyeol ndak kesini, ko sekarang tiba2 jualan jamu, emang Mbak Yul nya kemana?"

"Bude ada dirumah, encoknya lagi kumat."

Sooyoung mengangguk. "Oh gitu."

Chanyeol bukan sosok yang asing buat warga Kampung Karang Asem, udah banyak warga yang kenal sama Chanyeol karena Chanyeol terbilang cukup sering dateng ke sini buat nganterin Baekhyun kalo lagi kepengen ketemu sama budenya.

"Jamunya siji yo mas, jamu sari rapet."

"Jamu sari rapet?"

Chanyeol ngelirik bakul jamu yang ada dibelakang jok sepeda, cowok berk*ntol gede itu menggaruk rambutnya pelan, ada banyak botol sama bungkusan serbuk jamu disana, jamu sari rapet tuh yang mana? Chanyeol sama sekali gak tau.

"Jamunya ada kan mas?"

"Ada ko, bentar ya."

Chanyeol ngambil botolnya asal, dia ngambil botol yang warna jamunya sekuning kunyit, dia tuang kedalam gelas dan dia campur sama jamu lain yang warnanya lebih pekat.

Chanyeol ngaduk jamunya pelan. "Dah nih udah jadi."

"Makasih yo mas." Sooyoung nerima minuman itu dan dia seruput pelan.

"Ko rasane agak aneh yo mas." Kata Sooyoung yang alisnya pun mengernyit.

"Aneh mengapah? Tapi rasanya tetep enak kan?"

"Ya enak sih, tapi rasanya ndak kaya jamu yang biasa aku minum."

"Ah perasaan mbaknya aja kali."

"Iya kali ya? Yowes tak abisin deh."

Sooyoung nyeruput abis jamunya. "Iki, jadi berapa yo mas?"

"Dua ribu aja."

Sooyoung ngangguk sembari ngasihin duit lembaran dua rebuan dari dalem saku celananya.

"Makasih ya mbak."

Sooyoung tersenyum. "Iyo, aku duluan yo mas."

"Iya."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sembari ngibas-ngibasin(?) duit dua rebu yang tadi dikasih Sooyoung.

"Lumayan buat penglaris hahaha."

.

.

.

"PAPA BANGUN!"

Sehun terlonjak kaget, buru-buru ia kebangun setelah Haowen teriak.

"Apaan?"

Sehun yang cuma pake kolor doang itu keliatan masih linglung, rambutnya masih acak-acakan dan masih ada bekas iler di pipinya, kepalanya juga puyeng banget gara2 dipaksa buat bangun.

"Ini udah siang pa, Hao harus kesekolah."

Sehun ngelirik jam yang ngegantung di dinding dan matanya langsung ngebulet seketika, jam 7:16 anak-anaknya harus pergi kesekolah.

Buru-buru cowok yang k*ntolnya kaga segede Chanyeol itu bangkit dari atas kasur dan lari keluar kamar.

"TAEYEONG BANGUN, UDAH JAM TUJUH LEWAT!" Sehun berteriak panik sembari ngegedor pintu kamar Taeyeong.

"Papa, Bang Taeyeong lagi mandi."

Sehun langsung berhenti ngegedor pintu kamar anak sulungnya, dia langsung beralih buat natep anak keduanya.

"Kamu udah mandi belum?"

Haowen ngegeleng. "Hao gak bisa mandi sendiri."

"Yaudah gak usah mandi, cuci muka aja, abis itu langsung pake seragam."

"Tapi bajunya belum disetrika pa, buku-buku Hao juga belum disiapin, Hao sama Bang Taeyeong juga belum sarapan."

Sehun ngacak rambutnya frustasi, dia ngelirik jam lagi dan sekarang udah jam 7:17 tinggal 13 menit lagi gerbang sekolah anak-anaknya bakalan ditutup. Sehun mesti gimana? Dia harus ngapain dulu?

"Yaudah kamu cuci muka aja dulu, papa mau nyetrika seragam kamu."

Haowen ngangguk, anak kecil berumur 5 thn itu langsung berjalan kearah wastafel sedangkan Sehun sendiri langsung masuk kedalem kamar, dia ngacak2 isi lemari buat nyari celana jeans sama kaos polos.

Setelah ketemu Sehun langsung make pakaiannya asal, dia keluar lagi sembari ngebawa setrikaan, dia ambil seragam anak-anaknya buat disetrika.

Sehun sama sekali gak ngerti gimana caranya nyetrika baju yang bener alhasil dia nyetrikanya asal-asalan, pas lagi fokus nyetrika bajunya Haowen Sehun langsung keinget kalo anak-anaknya belum pada sarapan, tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung berlari kearah dapur dan ngambil telur dari dalem kulkas.

Sehun nyalain kompor, dia naro teplon diatasnya dan langsung nyeplokin telor diatasnya.

NYESS!

"BAN*KE!"

Sehun sampe mengumpat saking keselnya karena dia lupa naroin minyak sampe akhirnya telornya gosong, buru-buru dia ngebuang telor itu dan ngeganti pake telor yang baru.

Sehun baru nuangin minyak tapi dia udah nyium bau gosong. "Bau apaan nih? Telornya kan belom digoreng.."

"PAPA BAJU HAOWEN KEBAKAR!"

DEG

Sehun langsung melotot, dia lari lagi kedepan dan ngeliat kalo seragam anaknya udah bolong gara2 setrikaannya lupa dia angkat.

"Huweeeeeee."

Haowen langsung nangis begitu ngeliat seragam kesayangannya bolong, Sehun yang ngedenger Haowen nangis pun jadi makin frustasi, kepalanya berasa kaya mau pecah jadinya.

"PAPA KEBAKARAN!"

Taeyeong teriak dari arah dapur, seketika Sehun baru inget kalo kompornya belum dimatiin, cowok berwajah ganteng itu langsung berlari lagi kearah dapur.

"Uhukk.. Uhukk.."

Sehun ampe terbatuk-batuk, di dapur udah ngebul banget, anak bungsu dari pasangan Park Donghae dan Sandara Park itu langsung ngambil segayung air dari kamar mandi yang langsung disiramin kearah kompor.

BYURR!

Seketika api pun padam, asep yang tadi menuhin dapur pun perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang. Sehun rasanya pengen teriak aja, masih pagi padahal, tapi dia udah dibikin kelabakan kaya gini.

"Papa baju Hao hiks.."

Haowen masih nangis, Sehun pun bingung harus gimana.

"Papa baju Taeyeong udah di triska (setrika) belom?" Tanya si sulung Taeyeong.

"Belom, papa kaga bisa nyetrika, takut bolong lagi kaya bajunya Haowen."

"Yaaah terus gimana dong? Taeyeong udah telat."

Sehun ngelirik jam di dinding, jam 7:20. "Udah lah kaga usah pada sekolah dulu, kaga bakalan keburu."

Taayeong mendengus kecewa sedangkan Haowen makin menangis histeris, rasanya Sehun pengen banget ngejedotin kepalanya ke tembok saking frustasinya.

Baru sehari dia menyandang status duda tapi rasanya udah serepot ini, sekarang Sehun baru ngerasa kalo posisi Luhan dirumah ini tuh bener2 penting, Luhan gak ada, semuanya jadi auto gak keurus.

.

.

.

"Kalo bapa2 minum jamu dari saya, saya jamin otongnya bapa2 bakalan kuat ampe satu jam, istri bapa2 pasti bakalan puas banget deh."

Chanyeol ngedatengin segerombolan bapak2 yang lagi pada ngumpul di pos ronda, Chanyeol sengaja nawarin jamu kuat supaya mereka mau ngebeli jamunya.

"Beneran sampe satu jam Mas Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol ngangguk. "Iya satu jam, selain itu otongnya bapa2 juga bakalan lebih keras kalo minum jamu dari saya, kalian tau istri saya kan? Tiap malem dia selalu ngedesah keenakan gara2 genjotan saya kenceng dan kuat, itu semua karena saya rajin minum jamu ini, kalo istri2 kita terpuaskan diranjang otomatis mereka juga bakalan makin sayang sama kita dong, iya gak? Emangnya bapa2 pada ga mau kalo disayang terus sama istrinya?"

Chanyeol terus ngelancarin tipu muslihat supaya mereka mau ngebeli jamunya padahal aslinya Chanyeol gak pernah minum jamu, belakangan ini dia juga belum ngelakuin hubungan suami istri lagi sama Baekhyun karena bininya itu lagi ngambek sama dia.

"Jadi gimana? Bapa2 mau gak beli jamu dari saya?"

Segerombolan bapa2 itu tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

Chanyeol tersenyum girang, dengan ngebohongin bapa2 ini dia bisa untung banyak, Baekhyun pasti bakalan seneng banget kalo tau jamu budenya banyak yang beli.

.

.

.

"Hoeekk.. Hoeekk.."

Baekhyun terus-terusan muntah, makanan yang dia makan aja sampe kemuntahin lagi, badannya pun sampe ikut2an lemes.

"Kamu ndak mau ngasih tau Chanyeol kalo kamu lagi isi?"

Baekhyun ngegeleng. "Ndak ah bu, nanti aja, aku masih ngambek."

"Tapi kan Chanyeol itu suamimu, dia berhak tau kalo p*juhnya itu sekarang udah jadi janin di dalem perut kamu."

"Nanti aja bude, kalo Mas Chanyeol tau aku lagi hamil, dia pasti makin ndak mau nyerein aku."

"Kamu ntuh udah mbulet ya buat cerai sama Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun diem, dia sama sekali gak bisa ngejawab.

Yuri ngehela nafas. "Kamu aja ndak yakin gitu, udah deh ndok, orak usah pura2, bude tau kamu masih cinta banget sama Chanyeol."

"Aku ndak tau bude, aku bingung."

"Kalo bude boleh ngasih saran, mending kamu lupain kepengenan kamu buat cerai dari Chanyeol, kalo kamu kesel sama Chanyeol, coba kamu inget kebaikan apa aja yang udah dilakuin sama suami kamu, coba inget perjuangan apa aja yang udah dia lakuin buat ngebahagian kamu sama anak-anak, coba inget kenangan apa aja yang udah kalian lewatin selama 8 tahun menikah."

Baekhyun terdiam, tentu dia inget perjuangan apa aja yang udah dilakuin sama suaminya itu buat ngebahagian dia sama anak-anak. Baekhyun sebenernya beruntung karena punya suami yang pekerja keras kaya Chanyeol, Chanyeol sering pergi pagi pulang pagi supaya istri sama anak-anaknya bisa punya kehidupan yang layak.

"Jangan hanya karena satu kesalahan kamu langsung menutup seribu kebaikan yang udah dilakuin suamimu, Chanyeol emang salah tapi dia udah minta maaf, dia nyesel dan berusaha buat memperbaiki kesalahan dia. Setiap orang pasti pernah ngelakuin kesalahan tapi mereka juga punya hak untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya, Kamu juga sebagai istri pasti pernah ngelakuin kesalahan kan? Tapi apa pernah Chanyeol marah sampe ninggalin kamu sama anak2? Ndak pernah kan?"

Baekhyun ngegeleng pelan, Baekhyun inget dulu waktu Jackson baru lahir, dia terlalu fokus ngurusin Jackson sampe lupa ngurusin suaminya. Waktu Chanyeol sakit pun dia sampe berobat ke puskesmas sendiri gara2 Baekhyun lebih fokus ngurusin Jackson.

Tapi Chanyeol sama sekali gak marah padahal Baekhyun udah lalai sebagai istri, gaya hidup Baekhyun setelah nikah sama Chanyeol juga berubah jadi hedon, dia sering nguras isi dompet atau ngambil duit diem2 dari atm Chanyeol cuma buat belanja barang2 yang sebenernya gak perlu2 banget.

Chanyeol tetep gak marah, paling dia cuma bilang 'jangan begitu lagi ya neng.' meskipun pada akhirnya Baekhyun tetep ngelakuin itu.

Selama menikah sama Chanyeol, Baekhyun juga sering bilang 'ntar dulu.' kalo disuruh padahal kan sebenernya seorang istri itu kalo disuruh sama suami harus langsung dilaksanain.

Belum lagi Baekhyun sering marah2 kalo misalkan Chanyeol telat ngasih uang bulanan, kalo dipikir2 Baekhyun juga udah banyak ngelakuin dosa sama suaminya itu.

"Yang namanya lanang wajar kalo suka ngelirik yang bening2, sama aja kaya kamu yang bernafsu kalo ngeliat oppa2 Korea. Sama aja sebenernya, kalian sama2 pernah bikin kesalahan, tinggal kaliannya aja yang harus saling memaafkan dan saling memperbaiki diri, daripada cerai malah dilaknat sama Allah iya kan?"

Dalem hati Baekhyun ngeiyain omongan budenya, dia juga gak mau cerai sama suaminya, tapi gimana? Kadang dia masih suka kesel kalo keinget kelakuan Chanyeol yang pernah main serong dibelakangnya.

Ya Allah, Baekhyun kudu piye?

.

.

.

Sehun duduk di teras rumah sembari megangin pinggangnya yang sakit gara2 kepeleset tadi, dia baru aja selesai beres2 rumah, pas lagi ngepel Sehun gak sengaja kepeleset gara2 kain pelnya lupa dia peres.

Sehun rasanya pengen teriak gara2 pinggangnya sakit banget, jadi duda yang punya dua anak ternyata kaga enak, Sehun yang biasanya selalu dilayanin kaya raja mendadak harus ngurus semuanya sendirian.

Kalo kaya gini caranya Sehun harus secepetnya nyari istri baru supaya dia kaga kewalahan lagi.

"Assalamualaikum, Kang Sehun.."

Sehun menoleh pas ngeliat Luhan berdiri di depan rumah dia sembari ngegendong Vivi.

"Neng, udah balik?"

"Iya kang, akang kenapa, kok kaya yang lagi nahan sakit?"

"Kaga kenapa2, tadi abis kepeleset di kamar mandi." Kata Sehun ngeles.

Luhan mengangguk pelan. "Anak-anak udah pada pulang sekolah?"

"Anak-anak pada tidur di dalem, mereka kaga sekolah."

"Kenapa gak sekolah?"

"Tadi pagi akang bangunnya kesiangan, seragamnya Hao juga kaga sengaja bolong pas akang setrika."

Luhan terdiam, dia lupa kalo mantan suaminya ini sama sekali gak bisa ngurus pekerjaan rumah.

"Terus gimana? Haowen nangis gak?"

"Nangis lah, ampe kejer malah, tapi untungnya dia berhenti pas akang ajak maen ke t*mez*ne. Akang juga udah ngebeliin seragam baru buat dia."

Luhan bingung harus ngomong apalagi, selama ini emang selalu Luhan yang nyiapin segala kebutuhan Sehun sama anak2nya. Sekarang mereka udah cerai Sehun pasti kerepotan banget.

"Kamu udah bawa semua barang2 kamu?"

Luhan ngangguk. "Udah, mungkin nanti sore barang2nya baru pada dateng."

Sehun ngangguk pelan, dia ngeliat Vivi yang lagi sibuk ngempeng. "Sini biar akang gendong."

Sehun langsung ngegendong anak bungsunya itu, dia ciumin wajah anak itu sampe berkali-kali, baru ditinggal sehari aja Sehun rasanya udah kangen banget sama Vivi.

Setelah tau kalo Vivi itu anak kandungnya, Sehun bener2 gak mau jauh dari Vivi, dalem hati dia beneran nyesel karena pernah gak ngakuin Vivi sebagai anaknya padahal Vivi 'terbuat' dari p*juhnya juga sama kaya Taeyeong dan Haowen.

Makanya itu dia sengaja ngebeliin rumah buat Luhan di deket2 sini selain buat nebus rasa bersalahnya sama Luhan juga supaya Vivi gak dibawa Luhan pulang ke Bandung.

Luhan tersenyum ngeliatnya, jauh di dalem lubuk hatinya dia masih pengen banget rujuk sama Sehun, tapi dia tau kalo kesalahan dia kemaren gak akan mungkin ngembaliin perasaan cinta Sehun yang mungkin udah pudar buat dia.

Sampe sekarang pun Luhan masih sangat mencintai Sehun dan sampe kapanpun bakalan tetep seperti itu.

"Oh iya kang, akang masih inget sama Kyungsoo gak?"

"Kyungsoo? Yang keponakan kamu itu?"

Luhan ngangguk. "Dia baru aja lulus SMK dan lagi nyari kerjaan, rencananya sih minggu depan dia kesini buat nyari kerja dan kemungkinan bakalan tinggal bareng sama aku, kalo misalkan akang repot ngurus rumah sendirian, gimana kalo misalkan Kyungsoo bantu2 aja dirumah akang?"

"Jadi ART maksudnya?"

Luhan ngangguk. "Iya jadi ART, akang gak usah khawatir, Kyungsoo pinter masak ko, dia juga bisa bebenah rumah dan udah biasa ngurus anak kecil."

Sehun tampak berpikir sebentar, gak masalah sebenernya kalo dia nyewa ART buat ngurus rumah, toh Sehun juga sama sekali gak bisa diandelin kalo soal ngurus urusan rumah.

"Yaudah gpp, suruh aja dia dateng kerumah."

Luhan tersenyum. "Iya kang nanti aku bilangin."

.

.

.

"Wah dapetnya lumayan banget Yeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum bangga, iyalah siapa dulu dong yang jualan.

Baekhyun ngelirik kearah bakul jamu yang sebagian besar botolnya udah pada abis, Mas Chanyeol ternyata pinter juga jualannya.

"Yaudah bude, Chanyeol mau mandi dulu, Chanyeol belom sempet mandi tadi."

"Tapi kamu ndak lupa kan kalo disini mandinya harus di sungai?"

Chanyeol ngangguk. "Iya Chanyeol inget."

"Yowes mandi yang bersih gih, badanmu bau asem."

"Sekalian cuciin baju mas." Kata Baekhyun ikut nimpalin.

"Nyuciin baju?"

Baekhyun ngangguk. "Iya, aku sama bude ndak sempet ke sungai tadi."

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, seperti yang dia bilang tadi dia bakalan nurutin semua yang Baekhyun mau.

"Yaudah mas pergi sekarang, assalamualaikum."

"Wa'alaikumsalam."

Setelah ngambil handuk, alat mandi sama keranjang baju kotor, cowok berk*ntol gede itu langsung pergi ke sungai yang jadi sumber mata air utama kampung Karang Asem.

.

.

.

"Nyuci baju sendiri, masak masak sendiri, makan makan sendiri, tidur pun sendiri.."

Chanyeol bersenandung ria sembari ngebilas c*ngcut ama beha bininya, suasana di sungai ini tadinya lumayan rame karena banyak emak2 yang nyuci sekaligus mandi juga disana, tapi sekarang udah sepi karena mereka udah pada pulang.

Chanyeol ngeliat kesekitar. "Udah sepi, gw mandi sekarang aja kali ya.."

Chanyeol ngelepas bajunya satu persatu sampe bener2 telanjang bulat, abis itu dia langsung nyebur kedalem sungai yang airnya dingin sedingin es batu.

"Brrrrrrrrr, dingin bener.."

Chanyeol sama sekali gak sadar kalo sebenernya emak2 yang tadi nyuci disana belum pada pulang, mereka ada diatas sembari cekikikan ngeliat Chanyeol yang telanjang bulat.

"Mas Chanyeol makin ganteng aja yo, makin bikin nafsu deh.." kata salah satu emak2 yang mukanya udah merah karena ngeliat Chanyeol telanjang.

"Iyo, Baekhyun beruntung banget jadi istrinya, liat tuh t*titnya gede banget."

Ibu2 yang lain mengangguk pelan tanpa sedikitpun ngalihin pandangannya dari Chanyeol yang lagi sibuk ngegosokin daki di k*ntol gedenya.

Di Desa Karang Asem mana ada laki-laki yang seganteng dan semaskulin Chanyeol, jadi kalo sekarang Chanyeol lagi mandi di sungai begini jelas jadi pemandangan indah yang sayang banget kalo sampe dilewatin.

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk di ruang tengah sembari sibuk ngemilin beras, semenjak hamil Baekhyun emang sering ngidam yang aneh2, kemaren dia makan pisang goreng yang dicocol sambel cobek, sekarang dia malah kepengen banget ngemilin beras.

"Kamu ndak nyusulin suami kamu ndok?"

"Kenapa harus disusulin? Emangnya Mas Chanyeol bocah cilik apa.."

"Loh kamu lupa kalo Mas Chanyeol mu itu jadi idola perempuan2 di Karang Asem?"

Oh iya, Baekhyun baru inget kalo suaminya itu populer banget dikalangan emak2 Desa Karang Asem.

Baekhyun inget waktu lebaran tahun lalu Chanyeol dateng kesini dan bikin perempuan2 di kampung ini heboh, Baekhyun bahkan pernah ngegampar salah satu emak2 gara2 sengaja ngeremes k*ntolnya Mas Chanyeol dari balik celana pas mereka sekeluarga dateng kerumahnya buat silaturahmi sehabis sholat ied.

"Kamu kan tau sendiri emak2 disini pada ganas2, yang ada suami kamu diperkosa bareng-bareng lagi disungai."

Baekhyun berdecak sebal, dia angsung berdiri dan berjalan keluar rumah, dia panik dan gak mau kalo sampe suaminya digrepe2 sama emak2 di desa ini, liat aja, Baekhyun bakalan nyongkel mata mereka satu persatu kalo mereka berani megang2 Mas Chanyeol.

Yuri yang ngeliat Baekhyun buru2 nyusul suaminya ke sungai cuma bisa ngakak ngeliatnya.

"Dasar Baekhyun, katanya minta cerai tapi malah ndak terima suaminya digrepe2 perempuan lain, masih cinta ko gengsi, kelakuan anak jaman now emang beda hahaha."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Gimana? Baekhyun sama Chanyeol author bikin pisah aja apa gimana nih? Wkwkwk

Thanks buat reviewnya

See you in the next chap, bye bye ~


	20. Chapter 20

"BERANG-BERANG ZIMBABWE."

Chanyeol yang masih asyik berendem langsung menoleh pas ngedenger ada orang yang manggil dia berang-berang Zimbabwe, siapa lagi yang bakalan manggil dia begitu kalo bukan..

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun dateng ke sungai dengan ekspresi wajah yang keliatan marah, Chanyeol mengernyit, kenapa? Apa Chanyeol bikin salah lagi?

Ibu-ibu yang juga lagi asyik ngintipin Chanyeol dari atas langsung terkejut ngeliat Baekhyun dateng nyamperin suaminya.

Mereka masih inget waktu Baekhyun ngegampar Mpok Hyolyn karena janda beranak 5 itu dengan sengaja ngeremes k*ntolnya Mas Chanyeol.

Hampir semua warga Karang Asem mengenal Baekhyun sebagai wanita yang lemah lembut, tapi Baekhyun bakalan berubah jadi seganas harimau kalo udah ada yang berani ngeganggu suaminya.

"Ayo cepetan pake handuk."

"Mengapah sih? Mas masih pengen berendem."

Baekhyun ngelirik sinis kearah ibu-ibu yang juga keliatan kaget pas Baekhyun ngelirik mereka.

"Disini ndak aman mas, banyak MAKHLUK HALUSNYA!"

Baekhyun sengaja berteriak dan menekan kata makhluk halusnya supaya emak-emak ganjen itu ngedenger.

Ibu-ibu itu pun menelan ludah kompak, buru-buru mereka bebalik dan pergi darisana, mereka gak mau bernasib sama kaya Mpok Hyolyn yang pipinya bengkak sampe 2 minggu gara2 di gampar Baekhyun waktu itu.

"Ayo cepetan keluar mas." Baekhyun keliatan kesel karena Mas Chanyeolnya gak mau keluar dari dalem sungai.

"Kalo mas ndak mau keluar kita cerai aja sekarang."

Chanyeol ngehela nafasnya pelan, apaan banget dah ancemannya, dikira nikah buat main-main doang apa.

"Iya mas keluar."

Chanyeol keluar dari dalem sungai, Baekhyun pun buru2 nutupin area bawah suaminya pake handuk. Baekhyun bener2 gak rela kalo k*ntol gede yang selama ini selalu bikin dia merem melek itu diliat sama perempuan lain apalagi ibu-ibu Karang Asem.

"Ayo pulang."

Baekhyun narik tangan suaminya itu posesif, Chanyeol pun cuma bisa mengernyit heran ngeliatnya, mengapah lagi bae sih?

.

.

.

"Pokoknya mulai sekarang mas ndak boleh mandi disungai lagi."

"Mengapah emang?"

"Pokoknya ndak boleh ya ndak boleh, ngerti ndak sih?"

Chanyeol makin dibuat bingung, mereka udah nyampe dirumah sekitar 15 menitan yang lalu dan selama itu Baekhyun sama sekali kaga berenti ngomel.

Yuri yang ngeliat keponakannya itu ngomel cuma bisa nahan tawanya geli, jelas dia tau banget kalo Baekhyun lagi cemburu berat.

"Terus kalo mas mau nyuci begimana? Kalo mas pengen b*rak?"

"Yo air dari sungainya mas bawa kesini, ndak punya akal banget sih jadi lanang."

"Ribet kalo begitu mah."

"Ya aku ndak mau tau, pokoknya kalo kamu masih mau mandi disungai, kita cerai sekarang juga."

Cerai lagi cerai lagi, ancemannya kaga ada yang lain apa?

"Sudah-sudah, sek tak ambil jalan tengahnya aja ya. Chanyeol, kalo kamu mau mandi, nyuci atau buang air kamu bisa numpang di biliknya lek Changmin. Rumahnya ndak jauh darisini tapi kamu harus bayar, kalo mau minta air seembernya dihargain seribu, mandi sama buang air lima ribu, tapi kalo nyuci tergantung dari cuciannya banyak atau ndak, kalo banyak yo bayarnya agak mahal tapi kalo sedikit paling cuma lima ribu aja, gimana? Ndak apa2 kan Baek, kasian loh suamimu kalo harus bawa air dari sungai."

Baekhyun diem selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan. "Yowes, ndak apa-apa."

"Yaudah kalo gitu kita makan siang dulu ya."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk. "Iya bude."

.

.

.

Sekitar jam setengah tujuh malem Chanyeol asyik maen sama kedua anaknya setelah ikut sholat berjamaah di masjid sama bapa2 Karang Asem, Taehyung sama Jackson keliatan ketawa girang karena terus2an digelitikin sama Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang lagi duduk di meja makan natep mereka dengan tatapan datar, kalo Baekhyun sama Chanyeol beneran cerai mungkin Baekhyun gak bakalan ngeliat pemandangan yang kaya gini lagi, pemandangan yang bener2 bikin adem.

"Chanyeol, ada yang nyariin kamu di depan."

Chanyeol noleh. "Siapa bude?"

"Mbak Sooyoung."

Baekhyun mendelik, ngapain Mbak Sooyoung nyariin Chanyeol? Apa mungkin Mbak Sooyoung termasuk jajaran ibu2 yang juga mengidolakan suaminya? Ah tapi gak mungkin, setau Baekhyun Mbak Sooyoung bukan perempuan yang kaya gitu.

"Baba kedepan dulu ya."

"Iya ba." Kata Taehyung sama Jackson yang langsung turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun segera jalan kedepan rumah, alisnya langsung mengernyit ngeliat penampilan Sooyoung yang pake cadar.

"Mbak Sooyoung, kenapa?"

Sooyoung menoleh. "Mas, aku mau tanya jamu yang tadi kamu kasih ke aku tuh jamu opo toh?"

"Jamu sari rapet kan?"

Sooyoung menggeleng. "Bukan mas, rasa ne beda."

"Beda gimana?"

"Beda mas, gara2 minum jamu itu aku jadi punya kumis." Kata Sooyoung sembari ngelepas cadarnya.

Chanyeol ngebelalak kaget ngeliatnya, Mbak Sooyoung mengapah jadi bekumis begini? Kaga tebel sih emang, cuma kumis tipis aja, tapi karena Mbak Sooyoung cewek keliatannya jadi serem.

"Bukan cuma iku toh mas, bulu ketek aku juga jadi pada tumbuh gara2 minum jamu tadi."

"Masa sih?"

Sooyoung mengangguk. "Iyo, piye toh mas, suamiku besok pagi pulang, kalo dia ngeliat aku berkumis koyo ngene bisa2 dicerai aku mas."

Waduh Chanyeol juga bingung deh harus gimana, jamu apa sih yang tadi dia kasih buat Mbak Sooyoung?

"Mas Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menoleh, lah mereka bukannya bapak2 yang tadi?

"Mas Chanyeol harus tanggung jawab mas, gara2 minum jamunya mas otong kita2 jadi ndak bisa 'bangun', punyanya Pak Hyun Suk malah jadi mengkerut mas."

"Bentar2, ini bapa2 sebenernya ada perlu apaan dateng kemari?"

Chanyeol bingung, ada 3 orang bapa2 yang tadi dia tawarin jamu dateng kerumah budenya malem2 gini.

"Otong saya jadi mengkerut mas, ini semua gara2 jamunya Mas Chanyeol." Kata Pak Hyun Suk yang keliatan kesel.

"Mengkerut begimana sih? Emang dikira kerupuk kulit apa bisa mengkerut."

"Mengkerut mas jadi kecil."

"Otong saya juga jadi rapet mas koyo pake lem." Pak Si Hyuk ikutan nimpalin.

Pak Jin Young ngangguk setuju. "Punya saya jadi ndak bisa berdiri mas, Mas Chanyeol salah ngasih jamu kali."

Chanyeol dibikin bingung, salah ngasih jamu? Masa iya sih?

"Piye mas? Tanggung jawab dong jangan diem aja." Kata Sooyoung yang juga keliatan kesel.

Chanyeol ngehela nafas. "Yaudah kita ke dokter aja sekarang, biar saya yang tanggung biayanya."

.

.

.

"Makanya lain kali kalo mau jualan jamu itu tanya2 dulu, jangan main asal dijual aja."

Chanyeol terdiam, sehabis pulang dari rumah sakit tadi Baekhyun terus2an ngomelin dia. Chanyeol jadi bete diomelin mulu.

"Iya mas minta maaf."

"Minta maaf sih gampang mas, kalo misalkan ndak ada yang mau beli jamunya bude aku lagi piye? Kamu mau tanggung jawab?"

"Ya terus mas kudu gimana? Mas kan juga udah tanggung jawab."

"Makanya jangan sok tau jadi orang, disuruh jualan jamu aja ndak becus, bisanya cuma selingkuh aja sih kamu."

Chanyeol mendelik kesel, makin lama Beakhyun makin keterlaluan, sama sekali gak ada rasa hormat sedikitpun buat suaminya sendiri.

"Kamu jangan ngomong kaya gitu dong Baek." Kata Bude Yuri ikut menengahi.

"Biarin aja, biar dia sadar kalo aku masih sakit hati gara2 kelakuannya. Aku juga udah males ngeliat mukanya disini." Kata Baekhyun sembari melengos masuk kedalem kamar.

BRAAKK

Baekhyun ngebanting pintu kenceng banget, ninggalin Yuri sama Chanyeol berdua diruang tamu.

"Maafin Baekhyun ya Yeol."

"Gpp, emang Chanyeol yang salah."

"Udah besok2 kamu ndak usah jualan jamu lagi, ngomong2 apa kata dokter tadi?"

"Kaga kenapa2 sih bude, itu cuma reaksi normal karena mereka salah minum jamu. Yang bapa2 pada minum obat sari rapet sedangkan Mbak Sooyoung minum jamu subur lelaki, kata dokter gak perlu diobatin, besok pagi juga udah pada normal lagi."

Yuri mengangguk paham. "Yeol, kamu masih cinta ndak sih sama Baekhyun?"

"Kenapa bude nanya gitu?"

"Bude penasaran aja."

Chanyeol diem selama beberapa detik. "Kalo Chanyeol gak cinta, Chanyeol gak mungkin nyamperin dia sampe kesini."

"Bude harap kamu sabar ya ngedepin Baekhyun yang lagi kaya gini, Bude ndak mau kamu pisah sama Baekhyun."

"Kenapa? Bukannya bude dulu gak suka Chanyeol deket2 sama Baekhyun?"

"Ya itu kan dulu, kalo sekarang bude dukung. Bude udah ngeliat gimana perjuangan dan pengorbanan kamu selama 8 thn terakhir buat ngebahagiain Baekhyun, dari situ aja bude bisa ngeliat kalo kamu emang bener2 sayang dan cinta sama keponakan bude. Bude juga yakin ko kemarin kamu sama sekali ndak ada niatan buat selingkuh, namanya laki-laki kalo oleng2 sedikit yo wajar."

Chanyeol tersenyum ngedengernya. "Makasih ya bude."

Yuri mengangguk. "Terus perjuangin cinta kamu buat Baekhyun ya."

"Iya bude pasti."

.

.

.

Sehun terbangun sekitar jam 6 pagi, dia ngedenger ada yang ngetok2 pintu rumahnya. Cowok yang k*ntolnya gak segede punya Chanyeol itu menggeliat pelan dan langsung berjalan keruang depan.

CKLEK

"Kang Sehun."

"Luhan? Ngapain?"

"Aku kesini mau nyiapin keperluan sekolah anak-anak sekalian ngebuatin sarapan juga, boleh kan kang?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Masuk.."

Luhan tersenyum. "Makasih ya kang.."

"Sini Vivi biar akang yang gendong."

Luhan yang sedaritadi emang ngegendong Vivi itu langsung nyerahin anak bungsunya sama Sehun. Sehun pun langsung ngegendong Vivi sambil tersenyum lembut, rasanya pengen banget dia cium pipi gembil anaknya itu tapi dia belum cuci muka, takutnya Vivi mabok gara2 nyium bau iler dia.

"Akang sekalian aku buatin sarapan juga ya, baju2 akang udah di setrikain belum? Sekalian aku siapin air panas buat mandi juga ya."

"Gausah, kamu siapin aja keperluan anak-anak. Kita udah cerai Lu, kamu gak usah ngurusin akang lagi, akang bisa beli sarapan diluar, akang juga bisa bayar orang buat ngegosokin bajunya akang, soal mandi akang juga bisa pake air dingin."

Senyum diwajah Luhan langsung hilang ngedengernya, dadanya berasa sesek karena ditolak sama mantan suaminya sendiri.

"Yaudah, kalo gitu aku bangunin anak-anak dulu."

Sehun mengangguk, cowok yang k*ntolnya gak segede k*ntol Chanyeol itu kembali ngelirik Vivi dan ngajak bayi mungil itu main. Sehun sama sekali gak sadar kalo Luhan tampak berusaha nahan airmatanya yang hampir aja keluar.

.

.

.

Udah seminggu lebih Chanyeol tinggal di Klaten dan selama itu pula Baekhyun masih terus ngejutekin dia, dibanding jadi suami Chanyeol lebih diperlakuin kaya pembantu sama istri yang udah nemenin dia selama 8 tahun terakhir.

Chanyeol disuruh nyuci baju, nyuci piring, bersih-bersih rumah, ngebenerin genteng sampe ngebantuin pak de nya Baekhyun ngebajak sawah.

Parahnya lagi pak de nya Baekhyun itu males banget, kerjaannya di sawah cuma ngerokok sama ngopi doang, alhasil harus Chanyeol sendirian yang ngebajak sawah dibantu sama kerbau-kerbau yang pastinya banyak makan waktu.

Chanyeol jelas kecapean, dia juga harus panas2an hampir seharian sampe kulitnya jadi makin gelap. Baekhyun pernah dateng ke sawah sekali, Chanyeol kira Baekhyun dateng buat nganterin makanan, ternyata Chanyeol salah, Baekhyun dateng kesana buat ngomelin Chanyeol doang karena Chanyeol lupa nyuci piring.

Baekhyun marah besar waktu itu, dia bahkan berani ngebentak Chanyeol di depan pak de sama petani2 yang lain.

Chanyeol kesel banget, dia tau dia salah tapi Baekhyun juga udah keterlaluan. Harga dirinya bener2 diinjek2 sama istrinya sendiri dan Chanyeol gak bisa nerima itu.

Drrt.. Drrt.. Drrt..

Chanyeol yang lagi ngelamun langsung ngerogoh hape dari saku celananya.

PIIP

"Halo, kenapa?"

"..."

"Lagi di Klaten, mengapah emang?"

"..."

Chanyeol ngehela nafas. "Gw gak bisa, bini gw belom mau balik soalnya."

"..."

"Yaudah, ntar gw ngomong ama bini gw dulu."

PIIP

Chanyeol kudu buru2 balik, banyak kerjaan di Bogor yang harus dia kerjain. Dia gak bisa terus2an ngedekem di Klaten, Bengkel kaga ada yang ngurus dan kaga ada yang nagihin kontrakan juga.

"Hoekk.. Hoekk.. Hoekk.."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya bingung pas ngeliat Baekhyun lari keluar kamar sembari nutupin mulutnya, Baekhyun kaya orang yang mau muntah tapi ditahan-tahan.

Tanpa pikir panjang cowok berk*ntol gede itu langsung nyusulin bininya yang masuk kedalem kamar mandi.

"Hoekkk.."

"Neng.."

Baekhyun langsung noleh. "Apa?"

"Kenapa? Sakit?"

"Bukan urusan kamu."

"Serius, kamu kenapa?"

"Bukan urusan kamu, ndak usah nanya2 atau sok2an peduli."

"Ko kamu ngomongnya gitu sih neng, mas beneran peduli sama kamu."

"Aku ndak butuh dikasihanin sama lanang tukang selingkuh kaya kamu."

"Mas gak pernah selingkuh neng."

"Ndak pernah tapi hampir, udah deh mas, aku males ngeliat muka kamu. Mending kamu pulang aja ke Bogor, urusin p*lacur kamu itu sama anaknya juga sekalian."

Chanyeol ngehela nafas ngedengernya. "Mas ga ngerti lagi gimana caranya supaya kamu mau maafin mas, tapi kalo kamu emang pengen mas pergi, mas bakalan pergi."

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang ngedengernya..

"Yaudah pergi aja, pergi dan jangan pernah balik lagi kesini, jangan pernah nemuin aku lagi dan jangan pernah nemuin anak2 lagi!"

Baekhyun keliatan emosi, dia emosi karena Chanyeol langsung nyerah gitu aja. Kepalanya berasa kaya mendidih pas Chanyeol bilang kalo dia beneran mau pergi.

"Kamu beneran mau pisah sama mas?"

Tubuh Baekhyun makin menegang ngedengernya, dia sama sekali gak nyangka kalo Chanyeol bakalan nanya kaya gitu.

"Sekarang terserah kamu, kalo kamu emang beneran mau pisah mas bakalan secepatnya ngurus surat perceraian kita. Atau kalo kamu mau ngurus sendiri mas bakalan secepatnya nanda tanganin surat perceraian kita."

Baekhyun ngerasa tertohok, dia sama sekali gak nyangka kalo ujung2nya malah jadi kaya gini. Secepat ini Chanyeol menyerah merjuangin pernikahan mereka?

"Mas gak akan nahan2 kamu lagi, mas udah berusaha buat mertahanin hubungan kita tapi kamunya gak pernah ngeharagain perasaan mas. Kalo emang dengan berpisah bisa bikin kamu bahagia, mas ikhlas neng, mas ikhlas ngelepasin kamu."

"Mas mau cerai sama aku supaya bisa bebas ngedeketin Irene kan?"

"Mas gak pernah ngedektin Irene tapi Irenenya sendiri yang ngedeketin mas, mas sama sekali gak pernah kepikiran buat pisah sama kamu neng, sejak awal mas udah berusaha buat mertahanin semuanya tapi kalo kamunya tetep keukeuh buat pisah mas bisa apa? Mas gak mau nahan2 kamu terus, mas pengen kamu bahagia meskipun gak sama mas."

Baekhyun diem, dia gak tau harus ngomong apa.

"Mas gak bisa terus2an tinggal disini, mas harus secepetnya pulang ke Bogor karena banyak kerjaan disana. Sebenernya mas berharap kamu sama anak2 ikut pulang ke Bogor, tapi mas tau diri, mana mungkin kamu mau pulang sama laki-laki kotor kaya mas."

DEG

Baekhyun ngerasa hatinya tertohok ngedenger Chanyeol nyebut dirinya sendiri laki2 kotor padahal Baekhyun juga gak pernah nganggep Chanyeol seperti itu.

"Sekali lagi mas minta maaf, mas harus pergi, mas titip anak2. Langsung kabari mas kalo kamu emang beneran mau cerai, mas bakalan secepetnya ngurus perceraian kita di pengadilan. Assalamualaikum."

Chanyeol berbalik pergi, punggung tegapnya semakin menjauh dari pandangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun akhirnya menangis setelah Chanyeol bener2 pergi, dia menangis karena keadaan yang begitu ngebuat dadanya sesak.

Ya Allah, Baekhyun harus gimana?

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo?"

Satu minggu udah berlalu dan keponakan Luhan yang katanya mau jadi ART dirumahnya Sehun pun akhirnya dateng.

Sehun sampe ngebelalakin(?) matanya saking terkejutnya ngeliat penampilan Kyungsoo yang dia rasa berubah drastis.

"Kyungsoo bakalan kerja mulai hari ini kang, tapi cuma sampe jam 7 malem, abis itu dia bakalan pulang kerumah aku." Kata Luhan yang ikut nganterin Kyungsoo kerumah Sehun.

"Mang Sehun apa kabar?" Kyungsoo keliatan ramah menyapa Sehun sembari ngejulurin tangannya.

Sehun nerima uluran tangan Kyungsoo pelan. "Baik, kamu apa kabar?"

"Baik ko mang." Balas Kyungsoo sembari ngelepasin tangannya.

Sehun mengernyit, perasaannya doang atau Kyungsoo sengaja ngelus2 telapak tangannya pake jari telunjuk?

"Yaudah kalo gitu langsung masuk aja kedalem."

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. "Iya, makasih ya mang."

Sehun ikut mengangguk, diem2 dia ngelirik p*ntat Kyungsoo yang bergoyang2 pas cewek abg itu berjalan masuk kedalem rumah.

"Aku titip Kyungsoo ya kang."

Sehun menoleh. "Iya neng, tapi.. yang tadi itu beneran Kyungsoo?"

"Beneran kang, Kyungsoo emang banyak berubah."

Sehun mengangguk setuju, dia aja sampe pangling. Terakhir Sehun ketemu sama Kyungsoo itu sekitar 8 tahunan yang lalu, waktu itu Kyungsoo umurnya masih 10 tahun, 8 tahun gak ketemu siapa yang nyangka kalo sekarang Kyungsoo udah berubah jadi cewek cantik nan bahenol yang begitu menggairahkan.

.

.

.

Sehun pulang kerumah sekitar jam setengah tujuh malem setelah seharian jualan buah, Kyungsoo langsung nyambut kepulangan Sehun kaya bini yang nyambut suaminya balik.

"Mamang mau aku bikinin kopi atau mau langsung mandi?"

"Gausah manggil mamang, panggil aja aa."

"Aa? Tapi kan gaenak mang.."

"Gausah ngerasa kaga enak, santai aja.." kata Sehun sembari ngelepas kaos yang dia pake.

Tubuh berotot yang bercampur keringet itu langsung terpampang nyata dihadapan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo pun langsung nunduk dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

"Yaudah, sini bajunya biar aku cuci."

Sehun ngasihin kaos coklat yang tadi dia pake. "Anak-anak udah pada makan?"

"Belum, Taeyeong sama Haowen lagi nungguin aa."

Sehun tersenyum ngedenger Kyungsoo yang akhirnya manggil dia aa. "Anak-anak udah pada mandi? Pekerjaan rumah udah pada beres semua?"

Kyungsoo ngangguk. "Atos (udah) a."

Sehun tersenyum lagi. "Bagus, udah cocok kamu jadi ibu rumah tangga."

"Ih aa apaan sih." Kyungsoo keliatan malu-malu digoda begitu sama Sehun.

Sehun pun ketawa ngeliatnya. "Yaudah aa mau mandi dulu ya."

Kyungsoo ngangguk sembari tersenyum malu-malu. "Iya a.."

.

.

.

Jam udah nunjukin pukul 8 malem, Sehun duduk sendirian di ruang tamu sembari ngehisep sebatang rokok, diluar hujan gede dan Kyungsoo pun belum pulang kerumah Luhan.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Kyungsoo, abg berumur 18 thn itu udah kerja disini sekitar 5 hari dan selama itu pula Sehun dibikin jedak-jeduk kaga jelas karena Kyungsoo yang kaya sengaja ngegoda dia.

Kyungsoo sering pake pakaian seksi, kadang dia juga sengaja gak pake b*ha sampe p*ntil susunya ngejiplak. Sehun gak ngerti kenapa Kyungsoo seneng bgt bikin k*ntol dia cenat-cenut kaga jelas tapi Sehun ngerasa Kyungsoo emang sengaja begitu buat ngegoda Sehun.

"Gimana atuh ini teh a, udah jam delapan tapi hujannya belum udahan juga, mana Bi Luhan teh lagi gak ada dirumah."

"Luhan kemana emang?"

"Tadi teh bilangnya mau ke Bandung dulu soalnya aki lagi sakit, katanya mah baru pulang 3 harian lagi."

Sehun mengangguk paham, dia merhatiin Kyungsoo dari atas sampe bawah. Sehun masih gak habis pikir anak perempuan yang dulunya keliatan culun sekarang malah jadi secantik ini.

Tubuhnya kecil sepantaran Baekhyun tapi body nya keliatan sexy kaya wanita dewasa, t*ketnya lumayan gede untuk ukuran cewek abg umur 18 tahun, bibirnya ranum dan sewarna kemerahan dengan kedua mata belo yang keliatan imut, belum lagi p*ntatnya yang sekel dan bulet yang pasti enak banget kalo diremes.

Haduh, baru 5 hari Kyungsoo kerja disini aja pikiran Sehun udah ngelayang kemana-mana.

"Emang kamu berani di rumah Luhan sendirian?"

Kyungsoo ngegeleng. "Enggak sih a, aku kan orangnya penakut."

"Yaudah kalo gitu kamu nginep dulu aja disini, kamu bisa tidur sama anak-anak atau tidur dikamar yang lain kalo kamu mau."

"Nginep disini?"

"Iya.."

Kyungsoo keliatan dilema, jujur dia gak enak kalo harus nginep disini tapi dia juga gak berani kalo harus tinggal sendirian dirumahnya Luhan, iseng.

"Yaudah atuh a, kalo boleh mah aku nginep disini dulu aja."

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Ya boleh lah masa ga boleh."

.

.

.

Sehun duduk di ranjang kamar sembari mainin hape, cowok yang juga berk*ntol gede itu senyam senyum sendiri sedaritadi gara2 ngeliatin foto2 Kyungsoo di laman facebooknya.

Kyungsoo bener2 cantik, dadanya jadi ser2an sendiri ngeliatnya. Sehun gak tau dia suka atau enggak sama Kyungsoo, yang jelas hadirnya Kyungsoo dirumah ini seolah ngebawa angin segar buat seorang duda beranak dua kaya dia.

JDERR!

Sehun terlonjak kaget setelah ngedenger suara petir yang menggelegar banget, listrik dirumah pun langsung mati seketika.

"A SEHUN."

Kyungsoo berteriak, Sehun pun langsung nyalain senter dari hapenya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Kenapa Kyung?"

"Aa hiks.." Kyungsoo langsung meluk Sehun erat, tubuh Sehun pun mendadak kaku gara2 dipeluk tiba2 begitu.

"Kyung.."

"Aku takut a, aku takut gelap."

Sehun terdiam selama beberapa detik. "Yaudah biar aa cariin lilin dulu ya."

.

.

.

"Udah.." kata Sehun setelah selesai nyalain lilin dikamarnya Kyungsoo.

"Makasih a."

Sehun ngangguk. "Aa tinggal ke kamar ya."

"Jangan a, aku takut kalo tidur sendirian."

Sehun mengernyit. "Ya masa harus aa temenin?"

Kyungsoo menunduk. "Tapi aku gak bisa tidur a kalo sendirian, disini juga gelap, aku takut."

Sehun ngehela nafas, dia keliatan bingung. "Yaudah aa temenin sampe kamu tidur, nanti abis itu aa langsung pindah ke kamar."

Kyungsoo ngangguk. "Iya a, makasih."

.

.

.

Udah hampir 30 menit Sehun duduk dipinggiran ranjang sembari nungguin Kyungsoo yang kaga tidur2 juga, kalo gelap begini Kyungsoo emang gak bisa nutup matanya barang sedetikpun.

Mana rasanya gerah banget, Sehun rasanya pengen telanjang aja karena bajunya udah penuh sama keringet.

GREP

DEG

Sehun terlonjak kaget karena Kyungsoo tiba2 meluk dia dari belakang. "Kyung.."

"A, boleh ga kalo aku jujur sama aa.."

"Jujur? Jujur apa?"

"Aku.. sebenernya aku udah suka sama aa dari dulu."

Sehun mengernyit. "Dari dulu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Meskipun kita udah lama gak ketemu, tapi aku masih sering ngepoin aa dari akun facebook aa."

Sehun terdiam, yakali deh Kyungsoo udah suka sama dia dari dulu.

"Jujur sebenernya aku seneng banget pas tau aa cerai sama Bi Luhan, makanya itu aku langsung minta Bi Luhan buat ngajak aku kerja disini supaya bisa sering2 ketemu sama aa."

Sehun terdiam ngedengernya, dia gak tau harus ngomong apa.

"Aa tau gak kenapa aku jadi berubah cantik kaya gini?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aa."

"Ko karena aa?"

"Karena aku pengen keliatan cantik di depan aa, setiap hari aku selalu ngerawat diri supaya kalo ketemu aa, aa bisa jatuh cinta sama aku."

Sehun bener2 gak nyangka, jadi selama ini dia udah jadi motivasi terbesar Kyungsoo buat berubah?

"Sekarang aa udah jadi duda, boleh gak kalo aku jadi penggantinya Bi Luhan?"

Sehun langsung berbalik dan natep Kyungsoo dengan serius. "Kamu jangan bercanda Kyung, umur kita beda 15 tahun, aa lebih cocok jadi mamangnya kamu daripada suami kamu."

"Teu nanaon (gak apa-apa) a, yang namanya cinta itu ga mandang umur. Aku bisa ngebuktiin kalo aku jauh lebih baik dari Bi Luhan, aku bisa ngasih apapun buat aa."

Kyungsoo keliatan serius, dia langsung ngegenggam tangan Sehun dengan lembut. "Aku masih perawan loh a kalo aa mau.."

DEG!

Jantung Sehun langsung berdetak kencang ngedengernya, rasanya langsung panas dingin ngedenger Kyungsoo ngomong begitu.

Kyungsoo langsung narik tali b*ha yang dia pake dan nurunin gaun tidur yang dia pake sampe sebates puser.

Dia bener2 cewek yang agresif..

Sehun otomatis langsung melotot, laki-laki mana yang gak kegoda kalo disuguhin t*ket ranum kaya gini?

Kyungsoo dengan berani narik kepala Sehun dan nyium bibirnya rakus, Sehun yang awalnya nolak lama-kelamaan terlena juga terlebih karena tangannya Sehun dituntun buat ngeremes t*ketnya Kyungsoo.

Hujan yang makin lebat, suasana yang sepi dan juga gelap makin ngedukung mereka buat ngelakuin hal yang 'iya-iya.'

.

.

.

5 bulan kemudian..

Chanyeol duduk diruang tamu sembari merhatiin emaknya yang lagi sibuk dandan, belakangan ini emaknya emang lagi deket sama duda beranak 5 asal Ciseeng.

Hampir setiap minggu mereka ketemuan dan jalan-jalan bareng, Chanyeol sama Sehun juga udah dikenalin sama cem-ceman baru emaknya itu. Menurut Chanyeol, juragan sapi yang bernama Kwon Jiyoung atau yang biasa dipanggil G-dragon itu pria yang baik meskipun penampilannya agak nyentrik.

"Mau pacaran lagi mak?"

"Iyalah, emangnya kaya lu ngejedog mulu dirumah."

Chanyeol ngehela nafas. "Emak kaga ada niatan buat balikan ama baba?"

Dara langsung noleh. "Balikan begimana? Baba lu pan udah kawin lagi tong."

"Yakali aja emak mau jadi bini kedua."

"N*jis, mana sudi emak jd bini kedua."

Ya, Mak Dara sama Baba Donghae emang udah pisah semenjak beberapa bulan yang lalu dan sekarang mereka udah punya pasangan masing-masing, bedanya Baba Donghae udah nikah sedangkan emaknya belum.

Sebenernya Baba Donghae udah beberapa kali minta maaf dan pengen banget rujuk sama Mak Dara tapi Mak Daranya yang keukeuh minta cerai.

Mak Dara udah maafin baba tapi dia gak mau rujuk sama laki-laki yang dia anggep udah ngekhianatin kepercayaan dia. Alhasil ya kaya gini, mereka pisah dan nyari pasangan baru.

Baba Donghae yang awalnya sempet galau karena pisah dari Mak Dara akhirnya nikah lagi sama perempuan yang umurnya masih 21 tahun, Jihyo namanya dan sekarang dia lagi hamil 4 bulan.

Chanyeol sempet mikir babanya itu gila karena ngawinin cewek yang lebih pantes jadi cucunya daripada bininya, ditambah lagi sekarang babanya udah mau punya anak lagi.

Chanyeol bener2 gak habis pikir diumur babanya yang hampir menginjak 60 tahun dia masih kepikiran buat punya anak lagi, Chanyeol juga gak bisa ngebayangin diumurnya yang sekarang dia malah mau punya adek lagi.

"Hubungan lu ama Baekhyun sebenernya begimana sih Yeol? Udah lima bulan loh kalian pisah."

"Chanyeol juga kaga tau, Baekhyunnya aja kaga ngasih kejelasan ampe sekarang."

"Kalo elunya sendiri gimana? Elu pengen cerai apa kaga?"

"Ya Chanyeol mah kaga pengen cerai mak, Chanyeol mah masih cinta, tapi mau gimana? Baekhyunnya aja begitu, mungkin kesalahan Chanyeol udah kaga bisa dimaafin lagi kali ama dia."

Dara ngehela nafas. "Kalo bisa sih jangan ampe cerai Yeol, masa iya emak, baba lu ama adek lu cerai elu juga mikut2 cerai sih."

"Chanyeol juga pengennya gitu mak.."

Tatapan Chanyeol keliatan sendu, jelas dia kepikiran soal kejelasan rumah tangganya sekarang. Chanyeol ikhlas kalo Baekhyun emang pengen cerai, tapi masalahnya sampe sekarang Baekhyun gak ngasih kejelasan apapun.

Baekhyun masih ngegantung antara mau cerai atau enggak..

.

.

.

Hari ini hari minggu, Sehun duduk diruang tengah sembari nyeruput kopi. Udah beberapa hari ini Kyungsoo ijin pulang ke Bandung karena orangtuanya lagi sakit.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Kyungsoo, Sehun udah resmi pacaran sama keponakan Luhan itu semenjak 4 bulan yang lalu, gak mungkin dong Sehun gak macarin cewek yang keperawanannya udah Sehun ambil?

Toh pada dasarnya Sehun emang udah tertarik sama cewek montok itu semenjak pertama kali dia kerja disini, gaya pacaran mereka pun bisa dibilang udah kelewat batas karena mereka sering ngelakuin hubungan seks setiap kali ada kesempatan.

Sebenernya Sehun gak mau pacaran sampe ngelakuin hal-hal yang seharusnya dilakuin sama suami istri, tapi Kyungsoonya aja yang terus2an ngegoda dia.

Yang namanya kucing kalo dikasih ikan mana mungkin nolak sih, begitu juga Sehun yang gak mungkin nolak kalo dikasih m*mek gratisan.

Gara2 Kyungsoo juga Sehun jadi lupa kalo sebenernya dia mau insyaf dan gak mau 'main' sama cewek yang bukan muhrimnya. Abisnya Kyungsoo terlalu menggoda sih, sayang kalo gak 'digenjot.'

Sehun bukannya gak mau nikahin Kyungsoo, dia cuma lagi nunggu waktu yang tepat buat ngelamar cewek cantik berusia 18 tahun itu.

Biar gimanapun umur mereka terpaut jauh banget, ditambah lagi status Sehun yang udah jadi duda anak 3 yang mana sebelumnya Sehun pernah menikah sama bibinya Kyungsoo sendiri, pasti bakalan susah banget buat bisa menikah sama Kyungsoo, maka dari itu Sehun nunggu waktu yang bener2 tepat buat ngehalalin cewek yang m*meknya udah sering dia tusuk itu.

"Papa."

Sehun menoleh dan ngeliat Haowen berjalan nyamperin dia. "Mengapah?"

"Hao kangen mama."

"Mau papa anter kerumah mama?"

Haowen ngegeleng. "Kenapa sih mama sama papa gak tinggal bareng lagi?"

Sehun langsung diem, setelah 5 bulan bercerai dari Luhan, akhirnya Haowen nanyain soal itu juga.

"Mama sama papa udah gak bisa tinggal serumah lagi sayang."

"Iya tapi kenapa?"

Sehun ngegaruk rambutnya pelan. "Ya.. kaga kenapa2, emang gak bisa aja. Nanti Haowen kalo udah gede juga pasti ngerti ko."

Haowen keliatan cemberut, dia masih gak bisa terima kalo mama sama papanya udah gak tinggal serumah lagi.

"Sini sayang, duduk sama papa."

Haowen duduk dipangkuannya Sehun, Sehun pun ngusap rambut anaknya itu dengan lembut.

"Hao mau gak punya mama baru?"

"Mama baru?"

Sehun ngangguk. "Iya mama baru, gimana kalo misalkan Bibi Uco yang jadi mama barunya Haowen?"

Haowen diem selama beberapa detik. "Mamanya Haowen ya Mama Luhan pa."

"Iya papa tau, Mama Luhan tetep jadi mamanya Haowen tapi Bibi Uco bakalan jadi mama baru nya Haowen, Haowen bakalan punya dua mama."

Haowen ngegeleng. "Haowen gak mau punya dua mama, Haowen sayang sama Bibi Uco tapi Haowen gak mau Bibi Uco jadi mamanya Haowen."

Sehun ngehela nafas, emang agak susah kayanya kalo ngebujuk anak kecil kaya Haowen, Haowen masih belum ngerti kalo mama sama papanya udah gak bareng-bareng lagi sekarang.

.

.

.

Chanyeol cuma sendirian dirumah, dia gak ke bengkel karena bengkel tutup. Alhasil daripada dia gabut gajelas Chanyeol mutusin buat nyuci motor sama mobil kesayangannya aja.

Hari-hari Chanyeol bener2 terasa sepi setelah Baekhyun sama anak-anak pergi dari rumah, Chanyeol berusaha buat ikhlas, mungkin ini emang karma yang harus dia terima karena perbuatannya yang pernah 'khilaf' sama perempuan lain.

"BABA."

Chanyeol langsung noleh, matanya pun langsung ngebulet begitu ngeliat Jackson sama Taehyung lari nyamperin dia.

BRUKK

Kedua bocah cilik itu langsung meluk Chanyeol erat sampe tubuh Chanyeol ngejengkang kebelakang.

Chanyeol berasa kaya mimpi, dia sama sekali gak nyangka kalo anak-anaknya bakalan pulang kerumah.

"Kalian sama siapa kesini?"

"Sama ibu."

"Terus ibu kalian kemana?"

"Ibu ada ditaman, kata ibu, baba disuruh nyamperin ibu kesana."

Chanyeol terdiam, ngapain Baekhyun ditaman?

"Yaudah kalo gitu baba kesana, tapi kalian gak apa2 baba tinggal?"

"Gak apa-apa kita bisa maen di dalem."

Chanyeol ngangguk pelan. "Yaudah, kalian main ya di dalem, baba mau nyusulin ibu kalian dulu ditaman."

.

.

.

"Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun menoleh ketika ngedenger suara suaminya, keduanya saling tatap dalam keadaan canggung. Lima bulan gak ketemu jelas ada perasaan rindu yang membuncah, tapi keduanya masih ngerasa enggan buat sekedar saling ngelepas rindu.

"Kamu kemana aja neng, kenapa sms sama wa mas gak pernah dibales? Telepon juga gak pernah diangkat, kamu sengaja ngehindar dari mas?"

Baekhyun sama sekali gak ngejawab, dia cuma diem sembari terus merhatiin Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kamu ngajakin mas ketemuan disini?"

Baekhyun masih diem, dia sama sekali gak berminat buat ngejawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Kamu.. masih mau cerai dari mas?"

Baekhyun tetap diem dan hal itu malah bikin Chanyeol salah paham.

"Yaudah, mas udah paham. Mas bakalan segera urus perceraian kita di pengadilan."

Baekhyun masih tetep diem dan hal itu ngebuat Chanyeol kecewa, cowok berk*ntol gede itu lantas berbalik dan hendak pergi ninggalin taman.

"Aku hamil mas."

DEG

Chanyeol terkejut luar biasa, buru2 dia berbalik dan natep Baekhyun dengan tatapan gak percaya.

"Udah 5 bulan." Kata Baekhyun sembari ngusapin perutnya yang keliatan ngebuncit.

Chanyeol ngelirik kearah perut Baekhyun dan baru ngeh kalo perut istrinya itu keliatan ngebuncit.

Baekhyun berjalan ngehampirin Chanyeol dan mukul2 dada bidang suaminya itu pelan.

"Dasar ndak peka, aku bilang mau cerai bukan berarti aku beneran mau cerai, aku marah sama kamu bukan berarti aku beneran marah. Harusnya kamu usaha lebih keras lagi buat ngebujuk aku, bukannya malah pulang dan pasrah gitu aja hiks.."

Chanyeol ngerjapin matanya pelan, dia ngebiarin Baekhyun mukulin dadanya sampe Baekhyun ngerasa puas.

"Dasar Berang-Berang Zimbabwe, aku benci sama kamu mas hiks.."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, sekarang dia ngerti apa yang Baekhyun mau, cowok berk*ntol gede itu langsung ngegenggam tangan istrinya itu lembut.

"Maafin suami kamu yang gak peka ini sayang, mas juga minta maaf karena udah bikin kamu nangis."

Chanyeol ngusap airmata istrinya itu pelan dan dia kecup kening Baekhyun dengan lembut. Baekhyun pun menutup matanya pelan dan memeluk suaminya itu dengan erat.

"Aku ndak mau pisah sama kamu mas, aku masih sayang sama kamu."

"Makasih karena kamu masih sayang sama laki-laki brengsek ini."

"Yang lalu biarlah berlalu mas, aku pengen kita mulai semuanya dari awal lagi, demi anak-anak, demi kebahagiaan kita."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Iya, makasih banyak sayang, mas janji gak bakalan ngelakuin tindakan bodoh kaya kemarin lagi, mas sayang banget sama kamu."

Baekhyun mengangguk sembari menangis haru di dada bidang suaminya. Chanyeol balas memeluk tubuh istrinya itu erat, dia berharap ini bukan mimpi. Kalopun ini mimpi, Chanyeol berharap dia gak pernah bangun karena mimpi ini terlalu membahagiakan untuk dilewati begitu aja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Habis Irene terbitlah Kyungsoo :D

Author udah siap dihujat ko :)

See you in the next chap ~


	21. Chapter 21

Chanyeol melenguh nikmat pas p*juhnya muncrat di dalem m*mek bininya, akhirnya setelah sekian lama mereka bisa ngelakuin ritual rutin setiap pasangan suami istri yaitu ng*we.

Baekhyun terbaring pasrah dibawah kungkungan tubuh besar suaminya, nafasnya terengah-engah dan tubuhnya pun penuh keringet. Baekhyun keliatan capek tapi dia tetap tersenyum karena dia sendiripun kangen sama Chanyeol, dia kangen ketika dia bisa ngelayanin suaminya lagi kaya gini.

"Kamu kenapa gak bilang dari awal kalo lagi hamil?" Kata Chanyeol sembari ngusapin keringet di dahinya Baekhyun.

"Waktu itu aku masih sebel sama kamu mas, jadi aku ndak kepikiran buat ngasih tau."

Chanyeol ngehela nafas. "Mas bersyukur banget karena akhirnya kamu sama anak-anak mau pulang kesini, tadinya mas kira mas bakalan jadi duda juga kaya si Biawak Sumatera."

"Tadinya aku juga mikir kalo aku bakalan jadi janda mas, tapi aku sadar kalo aku masih cinta sama kamu. Aku keinget sama kenangan2 yang udah kita lewatin bersama selama 8 tahun nikah, rasanya sayang banget kalo ndak dilanjutin. Ditambah lagi sekarang kita mau punya anak lagi, rasanya aku semakin emoh buat cerai sama kamu mas."

Chanyeol tersenyum sembari ngecup bibir istrinya gemes. "Makasih ya sayang, makasih karena kamu udah mau ngasih kesempatan kedua buat mas. Mas janji gak bakalan ngecewain kamu lagi. Mas sayang sama kamu, mas sayang anak-anak. Mas gak mau kehilangan kalian."

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum, dia usap wajah berkeringat sang suami dengan tak kalah lembut. "Iya mas, aku juga minta maaf kalo selama ini aku belum bisa jadi istri yang baik buat kamu. Maaf karena kemarin2 aku pernah marah sampe ngebentak kamu."

"Gak perlu minta maaf sayang, kamu gak salah apa-apa."

Chanyeol kembali ngelumat bibir ranum Baekhyun sampe si empunya ngelenguh.

"Mas ent*t lagi mau gak?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, dia bisa ngerasain kalo 'anu'nya Chanyeol ngegedein lagi di dalem lubangnya.

"Boleh ko mas, mau berapa kalipun aku ndak masalah."

"Tapi si ade bayi nya gimana? Gak papa emang?"

"Gpp mas, asal jangan terlalu kasar."

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, dia gerakin p*ntatnya maju mundur lagi dengan tempo yang pelan. Malam ini pokoknya menjadi malam yang indah buat mereka, setelah berpisah selama kurang lebih 5 bulan, akhirnya mereka bisa kembali bersatu dan bersama kembali.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut tapi Luhan masih anteng duduk diteras rumah sembari ngeliatin langit yang penuh sama bintang yang berkelap-kelip.

Vivi udah tidur sedaritadi dan hal itu makin ngebuat Luhan ngerasa kesepian, kalo inget masa lalu, jam segini biasanya Luhan lagi peluk2an sama Sehun diatas ranjang.

Sekarang boro2 pelukan, suami aja dia gak punya. Luhan udah tau kalo Sehun sekarang pacaran sama keponakannya sendiri.

Kalo dibilang sedih Luhan jelas sedih banget karena sampe sekarang pun rasa cinta dia sama Sehun masih belum luntur. Luhan masih cinta banget sama Sehun dan dia kesulitan buat ngehapus rasa cinta itu buat laki-laki yang udah ngasih dia 3 orang anak itu.

Luhan tau dia gak bisa begini terus, dia harus move on dan kembali ngelanjutin hidup meskipun tanpa Sehun disisinya.

BRUUM!

Luhan sedikit mengernyit ketika Sehun tiba2 aja dateng dan markirin motornya di pekarangan rumah. Sehun gak sendiri, tapi ada Haowen juga yang duduk di jok depan.

"Mama."

Luhan tersenyum. "Hao.."

Anak kecil berumur 5 tahun itu turun dari atas motor dan langsung meluk emaknya. Sehun juga ikutan turun, dia tersenyum kecil ngeliat pemandangan itu.

"Mama, Haowen mau nginep disini ya?"

"Iya boleh, Bang Taeyeong kemana?"

"Taeyeong dirumah, dia lagi ngerjain pr." Kata Sehun nimpalin.

"Kang Sehun mau ngopi dulu?"

"Kaga usah, akang kesini cuma mau nganter Haowen doang. Akang langsung balik aja."

Luhan ngangguk. "Oh yaudah atuh kalo gitu mah."

"Hao besok pagi papa jemput ya, jangan tidur malem2."

Haowen ngangguk. "Iya pa."

"Akang pamit Lu."

"Iya kang."

Sehun nyalain lagi motornya dan langsung pergi ninggalin pekarangan rumah Luhan, Luhan terdiam sembari ngeliatin motor Sehun yang makin pergi ngejauh. Perasaannya doang atau Sehun emang makin ganteng ya?

"Mama ayo tidur, Hao udah ngantuk banget."

Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya dan tersenyum kemudian. "Yaudah, ayo."

.

.

.

Setelah nyampe rumah, Sehun langsung tiduran diatas ranjang, dia ngejadiin kedua telapak tangannya buat bantalan kepala.

Sehun masih kepikiran soal omongannya Haowen tadi siang, anak itu beneran gak sih gak mau punya mama baru? Kalo Haowen gak mau punya mama baru, masa iya Sehun mau ngeduda selamanya? Kan gak mungkin.

Sehun pengen cepet2 ngehalalin Kyungsoo supaya dia gak berbuat zina mulu, tapi kalo Haowennya aja gak mau punya mama baru gimana ceritanya Sehun ngawinin Kyungsoo?

Sehun gak mau jadi bapa yang egois yang cuma mentingin dirinya sendiri, kalopun dia nikah lagi, itu harus atas dasar persetujuan anak-anaknya juga.

CKLEK

"Papa."

Sehun menoleh. "Taeyeong, pr nya udah selesai?"

Taeyeong ngangguk, anak kecil berumur 9 tahun itu masuk kedalem kamar Sehun sembari ngebawa guling Doraemon favorit dia.

"Taeyeong mau tidur sama papa." Kata anak itu yang langsung naik keatas kasur.

Sehun ngelirik anak sulungnya itu intens. "Tae.. kamu mau gak kalo punya mama baru?"

Taeyeong mengernyit. "Papa mau nikah lagi?"

Taeyeong udah cukup gede buat paham kalo orangtuanya emang udah gak bareng-bareng lagi.

Sehun ngangguk pelan. "Iya.."

"Sama siapa?"

"Bibi Uco.."

Taeyeong diem selama beberapa detik. "Bibi Uco lebih cocok jadi tetehnya Taeyeong daripada jadi mamanya Taeyeong."

Sehun terkejut ngedengernya, jawaban Taeyeong ternyata malah lebih parah dari Haowen.

"Tapi.. kalo papa emang sukanya sama Bibi Uco Taeyeong gak masalah ko pa."

"Kamu setuju kalo papa sama Bibi Uco nikah?"

Taeyeong ngangguk. "Yang penting papa bahagia."

Sehun tersenyum bangga, dia bener2 gak nyangka kalo Taeyeong bakalan sedewasa ini.

"Makasih ya sayang, yaudah mendingan sekarang kamu tidur, besok masuk pagi kan?"

"Iya."

Sehun tersenyum, seenggaknya dia udah dapet lampu hijau dari satu anaknya.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, udah lama banget rasanya Chanyeol gak bangun pagi sebahagia ini. Pagi2 dia udah dibikinin sarapan sama Baekhyun, disiapin air hangat buat mandi sampe dikasih kecupan selamat pagi. Pokoknya bahagia banget, Chanyeol gak bisa ngedeskripsiin betapa bahagianya dia sekarang.

"Neng.."

Chanyeol nyampe kerumah setelah selesai nganterin Jackson ke sekolah, dia ngeliat Baekhyun lagi ngepel di teras rumah.

Chanyeol buru2 ngambil alat pel itu dari tangan Baekhyun. "Kamu ngapain? Lagi hamil gak usah ngepel2."

"Aku kan cuma ngepel teras depan doang mas."

Chanyeol ngegeleng. "Tetep gak boleh, mas gak mau kandungan kamu kenapa-napa."

Baekhyun tersenyum ngedengernya, perhatian kaya gini yang bikin Baekhyun jadi tersipu malu.

"Untuk urusan rumah mas bakalan nyewa pembantu inval dulu sampe kamu lahiran nanti."

"Yaudah, terserah kamu aja."

"Oh iya neng, kamu udah USG belum?

Baekhyun ngegeleng. "Belum mas."

"Kita kerumah sakit yuk, sekalian cek kandungan."

"Cek kandungan? Emang kandungan aku kenapa mas?"

"Ya kaga kenapa2, periksa aja, gak ada yang salah kan? Lagian kamu yakin kandungannya udah 5 bulan? Hamil 5 bulan ko kayanya perutnya gede banget."

Baekhyun ngusap perutnya pelan, emang sih untuk ukuran perempuan yang hamil 5 bulan perut Baekhyun bisa dibilang melendungnya lumayan gede. Dulu waktu hamil Jackson sama Taehyung aja usia 5 bulan perut dia gak sebuncit ini.

"Yowes kita ke dokter, mungkin aku salah ngitung usia kandungan."

"Iya sekalian USG, mas pengen tau anak kita cowok apa cewek."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Iya mas."

.

.

.

Sehun markirin motornya di halaman depan rumah Luhan, diteras rumah dia bisa ngeliat Haowen lagi dipakein sepatu ama emaknya.

"Haowen."

Haowen nengok dan langsung senyum ngeliat papanya udah berdiri di depan rumah. "Papa."

"Akang udah dateng? Udah sarapan?"

"Udah neng."

"Taeyeong udah berangkat?"

"Udah sama temennya tadi."

Luhan ngangguk. "Yaudah atuh, Hao ambil tasnya gih di dalem."

Haowen ngangguk. "Iya ma."

Anak kecil yang mukanya mirip banget sama Sehun itu langsung masuk kedalem rumah.

"Kang, akang gak lupa kan kalo minggu depan Haowen ulang tahun?"

Sehun ngangguk, mana mungkin Sehun lupa sama ulang tahun anaknya sendiri.

"Terus, soal liburan itu gimana? Tadi malem Haowen udah nagih sama aku."

Sehun terdiam, dulu waktu Sehun ama Luhan belum cerai, mereka selalu kompak ngajak anak-anak liburan bareng setiap mereka ulangtahun. Gara2 kebiasaan itu, setiap kali anak2 ulangtahun, mereka selalu ngajak orangtuanya buat liburan bareng.

"Haowen gak ngerti kalo kita udah pisah kang, dia pengen tetep liburan bareng2 kaya tahun kemarin."

Sehun ngehela nafas. "Yaudah, nanti akang coba ngomong sama Haowen."

Luhan ngangguk. "Iya kang."

.

.

.

"Jadi gimana dok, istri saya bener hamil 5 bulan?"

Dokter yang lagi meriksa perut Baekhyun itu tersenyum, dia ngelirik kearah monitor yang lagi nunjukin si jabang bayi pasangan beda usia 10 tahun ini.

"Iya bener 5 bulan, tapi jabang bayi nya bukan cuma satu."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengernyit. "Kembar maksudnya?" Kata Baekhyun.

Dokter mengangguk pelan. "Iya kembar, kembar 3."

Chanyeol ngebelalak kaget ngedengernya, begitu juga Baekhyun yang langsung melongo.

"Kembar tiga? Gimana mungkin?"

"Kehamilan kembar bisa terjadi kalo gen ibunya juga ada riwayat kembar. Selain dari faktor genetik, bisa juga karena ibunya rajin minum obat penyubur."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling pandang dengan tatapan bingung.

"Emang kamu punya sodara kembar neng?"

"Setau aku sih ndak mas, tapi ndak tau deh. Nanti coba aku tanyain bude."

"Kalo minum obat subur?"

Baekhyun ngangguk. "Iya lumayan sih mas, dulu waktu kita masih 'usaha' buat punya anak ketiga, aku sering minum obat penyubur supaya kita cepet punya anak."

Oh iya, Chanyeol baru inget, dulu waktu di Anyer kan dia sendiri yang ngebeliin obat subur buat Baekhyun.

"Sekali lagi selamat ya pak bu, calon anak-anak kalian ini sehat banget loh.."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersenyum ngedengernya. "Iya makasih dok."

.

.

.

"Alhamdulillah nyampe juga, diluar panas banget a."

Kyungsoo masuk kedalem mobil Sehun setelah nyampe di terminal Baranang Siang, Sehun emang sengaja ngejemput ceweknya itu yang baru aja nyampe setelah nempuh perjalanan jauh dari Bandung.

"Oh iya a aku bawain banyak oleh-oleh buat aa sama anak-anak." Kata Kyungsoo sembari nunjukin sekantong gede oleh-oleh yang dia bawa.

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Makasih sayang.."

"Kunaon (kenapa) a? Ko kaya yang lagi mikirin sesuatu?"

"Kaga kenapa2, aa cuma lagi mikirin Haowen aja."

"Emangnya Haowen kenapa a?"

"Minggu depan Haowen ulangtahun."

"Ulangtahun? Kalo gitu aku harus nyiapin kado dari sekarang."

"Haowen itu kalo ultah suka minta ngajak liburan."

"Yaudah turutin aja, cuma liburan doang kan?"

"Dia mintanya liburan keluarga, sama Luhan juga. Sekarang aa sama bibi kamu kan udah cerai, gimana ceritanya mau liburan keluarga?"

"Oh sama Bi Luhan juga?"

Sehun ngangguk. "Iya sama Luhan."

Kyungsoo terdiam, mungkin dia harus ngomong sama Haowen kalo mama sama papanya sekarang udah gak bareng-bareng lagi.

"Haowen itu kalo kepengenannya kaga diturutin pasti langsung ngamuk, kadang dia nangis sampe histeris banget. Kalo udah gitu susah pasti buat ngedieminnya."

"Kita ngomong pelan2 a, dia juga pasti ngerti ko. Kita jelasin ke dia kalo aa sama Bi Luhan teh udah gak bareng2 lagi."

"Aa juga udah ngomong begitu kemaren, tapi dianya tetep kaga ngarti."

"Emang aa ngomong gimana?"

"Aa tanya, dia mau punya mama baru gak, dia bilang gak mau. Dia juga nanya kenapa aa sama mamanya gak tinggal serumah lagi, aa bilang kita emang udah gak bisa bareng2 lagi. Dia gak ngejawab lagi sih, tapi mukanya keliatan cemberut. Kayanya dia masih belum bisa nerima kalo aa udah pisah sama mamanya."

Kyungsoo ngehela nafas, pasti bakalan susah deh buat ngerebut hatinya Haowen kalo gini caranya.

.

.

.

Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, jalanan lagi macet banget. Mobil yang dikendarain Chanyeol pun gak bergerak sama sekali selama hampir 17 menit lebih.

"Mas bener2 kaga nyangka kalo omongan mas yang lagi itu sekarang bener2 jadi kenyataan." Celetuk Chanyeol tiba2.

"Omongan mas yang mana?"

"Kamu inget gak mas pernah bilang pengen punya anak 3 waktu itu?"

Baekhyun keliatan berpikir sejenak. "Oh yang waktu kita baru pulang abis nengokin Teh Luhan yang baru lahiran ya?"

Chanyeol ngangguk. "Iya yang itu, padahal waktu itu mas ngomongnya cuma bercanda loh neng, eh malah jadi beneran."

"Namanya ucapan kan emang do'a mas, makanya kudu hati-hati kalo berucap."

"Perlu biaya yang gede nih pasti buat lahiran 3 anak sekaligus, belum ntar biaya sekolah dan yang lain-lain. Penghasilan dari bengkel ama kontrakan doang pasti kaga bakalan cukup."

"Terus mas maunya gimana?"

"Kayanya mas mau buka usaha baru dah."

"Usaha opo toh mas?"

"Belom kepikiran sih, tapi secepetnya mas harus punya usaha baru buat nambah2in penghasilan kita."

Baekhyun tersenyum ngedengernya. "Ya syukur deh kalo gitu, aku seneng punya suami yang pekerja keras kaya kamu."

Chanyeol pun ikut tersenyum bangga dipuji begitu ama bininya sendiri. ""Iya dong, oh ya neng kita jalan-jalan dulu yuk?"

"Jalan-jalan kemana? Diluar panas banget."

"Ya kemana kek, ke mall atau kemana gitu. Kita kan udah lama gak jalan2 berdua, biar kaya abg gitu neng, kita kencan."

"Ih si mas, inget umur dong moso iya masih mau pacaran, koyo anak muda ae."

"Lah mengapah? Bebas dong, kita udah jadi laki bini inih."

Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu. "Yowes, aku mau."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar ngedengernya. "Nah gitu dong."

.

.

.

"Sehun."

Chanyeol manggilin adeknya itu pas kaga sengaja ketemu sama si Biawak Sumatera di bioskop Mall BTM.

"Lu mau nonton juga?"

Sehun ngangguk. "Iya, ada Baekhyun juga. Kapan baliknya Baek?"

"Kemarin Mas." Baekhyun tersenyum sembari mengernyit heran ngeliat Sehun ngegandeng tangan cewek muda.

"Oh iya kenalin, ini Kyungsoo, ponakannya Luhan."

"Kyungsoo."

"Baekhyun."

Dua cewek yang sama-sama pendek itu saling bersalaman sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Teater berapa Hun?"

"Teater 3 bang, lu?"

"Gw teater 1."

"Oh yaudah, kalo gitu kita duluan ya bang, baek."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk serempak. "Iya."

Baekhyun semakin dibuat bingung ngeliat Sehun sama Kyungsoo yang keliatan makin mesra, Kyungsoo bahkan berani nyenderin kepalanya di bahunya Sehun sembari ngelingkarin tangannya di tangan Sehun pas mereka masuk kedalem teater.

"Mereka koyo orang pacaran mas."

"Emang pacaran."

Baekhyun langsung natep suaminya. "Yang bener mas?"

"Beneran, mereka emang pacaran. Udah lumayan lama, 5 bulan mah ada kali."

"Ya Allah kasian Teh Luhan dong kalo gitu, mantan suaminya malah pacaran sama keponakannya sendiri."

"Ya mau gimana lagi? Itu hak Sehun mau pacaran sama siapa, dia kan juga udah jadi duda."

"Iya tapi jangan sama keponakan mantan istri sendiri juga, kan kasian Teh Luhan."

"Yaudahlah kaga usah ngurusin hidup orang, pintu teaternya udah dibuka noh."

Chanyeol langsung ngajak bininya itu masuk kedalem teater bioskop, daripada ghibah ngomongin orang terus, iya gak?

.

.

.

"Assalamualaikum."

"Wa'alaikumsalam."

Chanyeol ama Baekhyun nyampe dirumah Baba Donghae sekitar jam 7 malem. Setelah puas seharian 'kencan' kaya bocah SMP yang lagi pacaran, malemnya mereka langsung 'cus' lagi karena hari ini Baba Donghae ngadain acara syukuran 4 bulanan bininya.

"Dateng juga lu Yeol, kirain kaga dateng."

"Dateng lah, ilokan (yakali) bapa dewek (sendiri) ngadain selametan anaknya ora dateng."

Donghae tersenyum. "Syukur deh, Baekhyun apa kabar? Kapan balik kesini?"

"Sae (baik) ba alhamdulilah, baru kemarin ba."

"Itu perut ko agak melendung begitu? Isi lagi ya?" Tanya Donghae sembari nunjuk perutnya Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ngusap perutnya pelan. "Iya ba, alhamdulillah. Udah lima bulan."

"5 bulan? Wah syukur deh kalo gitu."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Iya ba, alhamdulillah."

"Emak lu kaga kemarih Yeol?" Tanya Donghae ama anak sulungnya

Chanyeol ngegeleng. "Kaga, Chanyeol ajakin juga kaga mau, malah pegih ama cowoknya, mau makan malem diluar katanya."

Donghae mengangguk pelan, mungkin mantan bininya itu masih sakit hati gara2 kelakuan dia di masa lalu. Semenjak cerai, Donghae ama Dara emang udah jarang bahkan hampir gak pernah ngejalin komunikasi lagi.

"Yaudah pada masuk dah, acaranya udah mau dimulai.."

"Si Sehun kemana ba? Kaga dateng dia?"

"Dateng, noh dipojokan."

Chanyeol ngelirik kearah pojokan rumah, Sehun duduk disana sembari ngelus2 rambutnya Kyungsoo.

"Ada Kyungsoo juga?"

Donghae ngangguk. "Iya, tadi dia juga minta restu ama baba, katanya abis lebaran dia mau ngawinin Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol ngebuletin matanya kaget. "Abis lebaran? Ko buru2 amat?"

"Kaga tau dah, udah bunting duluan kali ceweknya."

Chanyeol makin melongo ngedengernya. "Ilokan ge bunting duluan."

"Yakali aja, anunya buru2 bener sih. Baba juga kaget tiba2 si Sehun minta restu. Katanya sekarang dia lagi ngebujukin Haowen supaya mau punya mama baru, biar kata dia ada rencana kawin abis lebaran, tapi kalo anak2nya kaga ngerestuin mah kawinnya juga kaga bakalan jadi."

Baekhyun mengernyit kesal ngedengernya, dia jadi makin kesel pas ngeliat Kyungsoo yang sok2an manja sama Sehun, mana pada pegangan tangan mulu lagi, udah kaya mau nyebrang jalan aja.

"Assalamualaikum.."

"Wa'alaikumsalam.."

Donghae, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung noleh serempak begitu ngedenger suara Luhan yang dateng sembari ngegendong Vivi.

"Ba, maaf ya baru dateng. Aku sibuk beres2 rumah dulu tadi."

Donghae tersenyum. "Iya kaga mengapah, sini Vivi biar baba yang gendong."

Luhan langsung ngasihin bocah berumur lima bulan itu ama kakeknya, Donghae pun langsung nyiumin cucunya itu ampe Vivi ketawa kegelian.

Luhan ngelirik kearah pojok rumah dan ngehela nafas kemudian, rasanya males banget deh ngeliat Sehun sama Kyungsoo mesra2an gitu.

Baekhyun yang ngeliat Luhan keliatan bad mood langsung nyapa perempuan yang udah dia anggep kaya kakaknya sendiri itu.

"Teh Luhan."

Luhan noleh dan matanya langsung ngebulet seketika. "Baekhyun? Masya Allah, teteh sampe gak sadar ada kamu disini."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Iya teh, teteh apa kabar?"

"Baik alhamdulillah, ari kamu teh kemana aja meuni gak pernah ngasih kabar sama teteh."

"Ada kok, nanti abis acara kita curhat2 dulu ya teh. Banyak yang pengen tak ceritain sama teteh."

Luhan tersenyum lembut. "Iya, teteh juga pengen curhat banyak sama kamu."

.

.

.

"Jadi gitu teh, akhirnya aku mutusin buat maafin Mas Chanyeol dan gak jadi pisah."

Setelah acara syukuran selesai, Baekhyun ama Luhan langsung ngedekem dikamar tamu sembari curhat-curhat manja.

"Kamu mah enak Baek, seenggaknya kamu masih bisa akur sama suami sendiri. Kalo teteh mah malah langsung dicerein."

"Teteh masih ada rasa sama Mas Sehun?"

Luhan diem selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya mengangguk lesu. "Sebenernya sih iya, cuma ya gitu, Kang Sehunnya udah gak mau. Teteh juga kan gak bisa maksain perasaan teteh."

"Tapi teteh tau kalo Mas Sehun pacaran sama keponakan teteh sendiri?"

Luhan ngangguk lagi. "Iya tau, teteh juga tadinya gak nyangka kalo mereka bakalan pacaran. Sebenernya hati teteh teh hancur pisan pas tau kalo mereka pacaran, tapi ya mau gimana, teteh teh juga udah gak ada hak buat ngelarang-larang Kang Sehun buat pacaran sama perempuan lain."

"Tapi Mas Sehunnya juga keterlaluan sih, moso iya keponakan mantan istrinya sendiri dipacarin, ndak mikirin perasaan teteh banget."

"Namanya juga cinta Baek, kita mana bisa milih mau jatuh cinta sama siapa."

"Yowes gini aja, kebetulan aku punya kenalan temen, bukan temen aku sih tapi temennnya Mas Chanyeol. Aku juga kenal karena aku deket sama adeknya, yang aku tau sih temennya Mas Chanyeol ini duda, punya anak 3 dan katanya baru cerai sekitar 5 atau 6 bulanan gitu, kalo teteh mau aku bisa kenalin sama dia."

"Gak tau ya Baek, teteh gak yakin. Teteh mah kaya yang udah mati rasa sama laki-laki lain."

"Jangan ngomong koyo ngene toh teh, teteh harus move on. Kalo Mas Sehun aja bisa bahagia kenapa teteh ndak? Masa iya teteh mau hidup sendiri terus sih?"

Luhan ngehela nafas, dia juga pengennya gitu. Tapi kan ngelupain perasaan cinta sama seseorang yang udah bareng2 selama 10 tahun itu gak gampang, semuanya juga butuh proses.

"Yaudah terserah kamu aja, orang mana emang dia?"

"Orang Lebak Wangi, namanya Kris, seumuran sama Mas Chanyeol. Dia punya usaha toko matrial sama pabrik sosis, nanti aku mintain nomor hapenya deh ya."

Luhan mengangguk. "Iya atur aja deh Baek."

.

.

.

"Mas, mas punya nomornya Mas Kris kan?"

"Kris mana?"

"Kris temennya mas."

"Iya yang mana? Temen mas yang namanya Kris banyak."

"Kris yang orang Lebak Wangi mas."

"Oh Kris Yifan? Iya punya, mengapah emang?"

"Aku minta nomor hapenya dong."

Chanyeol yang lagi fokus nyetir pun langsung mengernyit heran ngedengernya. "Bakal apaan?"

"Aku mau kenalin sama Teh Luhan."

"Mau dijodohin gitu maksudnya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Iyo, daripada Teh Luhan ngarepin Mas Sehun terus kan? Lebih baik Teh Luhan sama Mas Kris aja."

Chanyeol ngangguk. "Yaudah terserah kamu aja."

.

.

.

Sehun merem melek keenakan menikmati setiap sensasi remesan(?) M*kinya Kyungsoo di k*ntol gedenya, setelah pulang dari rumah Baba Donghae mereka langsung nyewa kamar motel terdekat buat nyalurin hawa nafsu masing2.

Kyungsoo terbaring pasrah dibawah kungkungan besar tubuh cowoknya, badanny udah penuh sama keringet dan t*ketnya pun naik turun kaga karuan gara2 genjotan Sehun yang lumayan kenceng.

Dia peluk tubuh kekar itu dan dia ciumin wajah gantengnya dengan penuh gairah, tangannya pun bergerak liar ngebelai tubuh berotot Sehun dengan gerakan sensual.

Sehun ngebales ciuman Kyungsoo dengan penuh nafsu, tangannya pun ikut ngeremes kedua payudara Kyungsoo sampe si abg cantik itu ngelenguh keenakan.

Jari-jari panjang Sehun pun bergerak liar memelintir puting susunya Kyungsoo sampe ngebuat Kyungsoo ngejerit keenakan.

"Aaaaaahhh aa.."

K*ntol gedenya keluar masuk lobang m*mek Kyungsoo cepet banget, Sehun pun semakin mempercepat genjotannya ketika dirasa p*juhnya bakalan segera keluar.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

CROOOT!

"ARRRRRGGGH!"

Sehun menggeram penuh kenikmatan ketika cairan sewarna putih itu menyembur masuk kedalem lobang m*kinya Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pun ikut2an merem ketika dirasa lobang m*kinya kerasa anget karena penuh ama p*juh cowoknya sendiri.

Dua2nya sama-sama terengah-engah, badan keduanya pun sama-sama banjir keringet, Sehun pun pelan-pelan ngeluarin batang k*ntolnya dari lobang m*ki ceweknya.

Seketika p*juh yang tadi menyembur dari lobang kencingnya Sehun sebagian ada yang meluber keluar dari m*kinya Kyungsoo.

Drrt.. Drrt.. Drrt.. Drrrt..

Sehun langsung ngambil hapenya yang tergeletak disamping tempat tidur, alis angry birdnya sedikit mengernyit ngeliat nama Luhan yang muncul dilayar hapenya.

PIIP

"Halo.."

"..."

"Vivi sakit?"

"..."

"Yaudah akang kesana sekarang."

PIIP

"Siapa a? Bi Luhan?"

Sehun ngangguk. "Luhan bilang Vivi tiba2 sakit, gak kuat kena angin malem kali."

"Vivi sakit? Yaudah aku iku-aaaahhh."

Kyungsoo ngeringis pelan pas dia tiba2 bangun.

"Kenapa sayang?"

"Perih a." Kata Kyungsoo sembari nunjuk area kewanitaannya.

Sehun langsung ngelirik kebawah. "Maafin aa ya neng, tadi aa ngegenjotnya terlalu kasar ya neng?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum ngedengernya. "Gpp ko a, biarpun kasar tapi kan tetep enak."

Sehun ikutan tersenyum geli ngedengernya. "Yaudah kita pulang yuk, sekalian aa mau nengokin Vivi."

"Iya a."

.

.

.

 _Besoknya.._

"Kris.."

Cowok bertubuh bak pohon kelapa itu menoleh dan tersenyum tipis pas ngeliat sahabatnya. "Elu Yeol, apa kabar?"

"Baik, elu gimana? Anak-anak sehat?"

"Sehat alhamdulillah, anak2 juga sehat. Tumben lu kemari, mau minjem duit?"

Chanyeol ketawa ngedengernya. "Ya kaga lah, yakali juragan kontrakan cem gw begini kekurangan duit hahaha."

Hari ini Chanyeol sengaja nyempetin waktunya buat dateng ke salah satu toko bangunan punyanya Kris atas permintaan Baekhyun, istri cantiknya itu minta sama Chanyeol buat ngenalin Kris ama Luhan.

"Yaudah duduk dulu aja bro." Kris mempersilahkan tamunya itu duduk.

Chanyeol pun duduk ditempat yang udah disediakan, mata buletnya pun ngelirik kesana kemari, toko bangunan ini rame banget, daritadi banyak banget orang yang bulak balik ngambilin barang dagangan.

"Toko lu rame juga ya bro."

"Alhamdulillah, lagi ada beberapa temen gw yang lagi bikin perumahan, bahan2 bangunannya pada beli disini semua."

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan.

"Ngomong2 ada perlu apa lu kemari?"

"Ah kaga, cuma pengen ngobrol2 aja. Kita pan udah lama gak ketemu, ngomong2 anak2 lu pada kemana?"

"Ya kalo jam segini mah lagi pada sekolah semua Yeol.."

"Oh gitu, lu udah punya calon bini belom?"

"Belom, mengapah emang?"

"Gw kenalin ama cewek mau kaga lu?"

"Cakep kaga?"

"Cakeplah, lu masih inget Luhan kaga?"

"Luhan yang bininya adek lu itu?"

"Karang udah kaga, udah cerai mereka."

"Cerai mengapah?"

"Panjang ceritanya kalo diceritain mah, intinya lu mau kaga gw kenalin ama dia?"

"Kalo ama dia mah gw udah kenal Yeol."

"Udah kenal?"

Kris mengangguk pelan. "Dulu sebelum gw kawin ama emaknya anak2, gw sempet naksir berat ama Luhan, pernah gw lamar ampe dua kali tapi ditolak mulu gara2 dia lebih milih adek lu ketimbang gw."

"Seriusan? Udah saling kenal dong berarti."

"Ya udah, pan tadi gw juga bilang begitu, eeett kang cilok.."

Chanyeol ketawa ngedengernya. "Kalo gitu bakalan lebih gampang ngejodohinnya, elu masih ada rasa kaga ama Luhan? Sikat aja udah, mumpung sekarang dianya udah jadi janda."

Kris diem selama beberap detik. "Adek lu cemburu kaga kalo gw deketin mantan bininya?"

"Ya kaga lah, orang dia aja udah punya cewek."

Kris ngehela nafas. "Gw pengennya ama yang masih perawan Yeol."

"Yailah kebanyakan lagu luh kang cilung, perawan ama janda sama aja, sama2 enak kalo digenjot."

"Ya beda lah, perawan lobangnya lebih rapet, lebih mantep pastinya."

"Sama aja, sama2 m*mek intinya. Lagian kalo janda biasanya goyangannya lebih mantep, udah pengalaman soalnya."

"Emang iya?"

"Iya."

"Pernah maen ama janda lu ya?"

"Iya-eh, k-kaga kaga pernah."

Kris ketawa ngakak ngeliatnya, Chanyeol keliatan panik.

"Sueee lu kang cilung!" Chanyeol keliatan kesel.

"Hahaha, yaudah lu atur dah. Tapi Luhannya mau kaga ama gw?"

"Kemaren sih bini gw udah ngomong ama Luhan, dianya sih mau2 aja."

Kris mengangguk pelan. "Yaudah lu atur dah Yeol."

"Oke."

.

.

.

 _Besoknya lagi.._

Kyungsoo termenung sembari ngeliatin testpeck dengan dua garis ditangannya, pantesan aja selama beberapa bulan ini dia telat dateng bulan, ternyata ada calon bayi yang mulai tumbuh di dalem perutnya, buah cintanya sama mantan suami bibinya sendiri.

"Sayang."

Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget, buru2 dia noleh sembari ngumpetin testpeck dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Kamu lagi ngapain?"

"Mau beres2 dapur a, kenapa?"

"Aa mau kerumah Luhan dulu, Haowen rewel banget. Sedaritadi nangis mulu pengen nginep dirumah emaknya."

"O-oh gitu, yaudah anterin aja. Aku biar dirumah aja, kerjaan aku juga masih banyak."

"Yaudah aa pergi ya, assalamualaikum."

"Wa'alaikumsalam.."

Kyungsoo ngehela nafas pelan setelah Sehun bener2 pergi, dia bener2 panik tadi. Kyungsoo takut Sehun bakalan ninggalin dia kalo tau Kyungsoo lagi hamil.

Tapi cepat atau lambat Sehun juga harus tau, tapi untuk sekarang Kyungsoo masih belum siap, dia harus nunggu waktu yang bener-bener tepat.

.

.

.

Luhan duduk di depan rumah sembari nemenin Vivi yang lagi sibuk mainin boneka, Baekhyun udah nelepon dia semalem. Katanya hari ini Chanyeol bakalan dateng kerumah sembari ngenalin Luhan sama laki-laki yang namanya Kris.

Luhan sebenernya ngerasa gak asing sama nama itu, dulu pernah ada laki-laki yang naksir berat sama dia dan namanya juga Kris. Tapi siapa tau aja kan Kris yang dimaksud Baekhyun Kris ini Kris yang berbeda.

BRUUM

Ada sebuah mobil berwarna hitam yang tiba2 parkir di depan rumah dia dan ada 2 cowok tinggi yang keluar dari dalem.

"A Chanyeol."

Chanyeol nyengir. "Assalamualaikum."

"Wa'alaikumsalam."

Luhan ngelirik cowok tinggi yang satu lagi dan matanya langsung ngebelalak. "A Yifan?"

Kris tersenyum tipis. "Assalamualaikum Neng Lulu."

Luhan speechless, yaampun dunia bener-bener sempit ya. Ternyata Kris yang dimaksud Baekhyun Kris yang sama yang dulu pernah ngelamar dia.

.

.

.

Sehun mengernyit heran ngeliat mobil mewah yang terparkir dihalaman rumah Luhan.

"Ada mobil bagus pa." Kata Haowen yang keliatan takjub ngeliat mobil item yang keliatan keren banget terparkir di rumah emaknya.

Sehun yang ngerasa penasaran pun langsung jalan menuju rumah mantan bininya. Sesampainya disana dia langsung mematung ngeliat sosok Kris duduk samping2an sama Luhan yang lagi ngegendong Vivi, ada Bang Chanyeol juga disana.

"Sehun?" Kata Chanyeol yang cukup terkejut ngeliat si Biawak Sumatera dateng kerumah Luhan.

Luhan pun ikut menoleh. "Kang Sehun, Haowen.."

"Mama.." Haowen langsung berlari nyamperin emaknya.

Sehun sama sekali gak bergerak, dia terus merhatiin penampilan Kris dari atas sampe bawah. Gilaaaaa, Sehun tau banget semua yang nempel ditubuh laki-laki itu branded semua.

"Sehun, apa kabar? Udah lama gak ketemu." Kata Kris yang menyapa Sehun dengan ramah.

Sehun masih gak bergeming, ngapain Tokek Cimenyan ini ada dirumahnya Luhan? Sehun jelas inget banget sama laki-laki ini, laki-laki yang Sehun anggap sebagai saingan terberatnya buat ngedapetin Luhan dulu.

"Baik." Jawab Sehun datar.

"Ma, Haowen mau nginep dirumah mama."

Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan anaknya. "Iya boleh ko."

"Nah mumpung ada Haowen disini, gimana kalo Kris ngajak Luhan, Haowen sama Vivi jalan-jalan?" Celetuk Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Apa-apaan sih lu bang!" Sehun keliatan kesel ngedenger abangnya ngomong begitu.

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Mengapah lu?"

"Haowen ama Vivi kaga boleh ikut jalan-jalan."

"Lah mengapah? Haowennya aja kaga nolak, iya kan Hao?"

Haowen mengangguk. "Iya, Haowen mau naik mobil bagus."

"Dirumah papa juga punya mobil bagus."

"Tapi gak sekeren mobil yang ini. " Kata Haowen sembari nunjuk mobilnya Kris.

"Gpp atuh kang, sesekali anak2 jalan2 emang kenapa?" Kata Luhan yang ikut nimpalin.

"Yakalo cuma jalan-jalan doang akang juga bisa nganterin!"

Chanyeol, Luhan dan Kris mengernyit heran karena Sehun daritadi marah-marah mulu, sebenernya dia kenapa sih?

"Tapi aku maunya sama A Yifan." Kata Luhan polos.

Sehun keliatan kesel banget ngedengernya, bahkan saking keselnya gigi2nya sampe bergemulutuk.

"Yaudah!"

Sehun langsung berbalik pergi sambil ngehentak-hentakin kakinya kesel. Chanyeol, Kris ama Luhan yang ngeliat kelakuan Sehun yang kaya gitu cuma bisa melongo.

"Mengapah bae sih tuh bocah? Kurang sajen apa ya?"

Kris menggeleng pelan kemudian. "Yaudah, kita langsung berangkat aja yuk."

Luhan mengangguk. "Ayo."

"Yeay jalan-jalan."

Haowen keliatan seneng banget dan Luhan pun langsung tersenyum ngeliatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Mau nanya, lebih baik KrisHan atau HunHan? Author sebenernya udah punya jalan cerita sendiri, tapi author pengen tau pendapat readers sekalian soal second pairing di ff ini.

Jangan lupa kasih review ya haha.

See you in the next chap ~

Bye Bye ~


	22. Chapter 22

Sehun gak tau kenapa dia jadi begini, dia udah ngejalin hubungan sama Kyungsoo tapi kenapa dadanya berasa panas pas ngeliat Luhan sama Kris tadi?

Sehun gak pernah ngerasa cemburu ataupun iri sama laki-laki manapun kecuali Kris. Sehun males banget sebenernya ngakuin ini, tapi diliat dari sisi manapun Kris itu jauh lebih segala2nya dari Sehun.

Dia lebih tinggi, lebih ganteng, lebih cerdas dan pastinya lebih kaya. Kalo boleh jujur, dulu Sehun pernah ketakutan setengah mati gara2 Kris ngelamar Luhan. Sehun takut kalo Luhan lebih milih Kris daripada dia meskipun pada akhirnya Sehun yang jadi pilihan terakhirnya Luhan.

Sehun bener2 gak ngerti kenapa dia kaya gini, harusnya dia gak boleh ngerasa panas ngeliat mantan istrinya sendiri di deketin sama cowok lain. Toh sekarang pun dia udah punya Kyungsoo, kurang apa lagi coba?

"Aa.."

Kyungsoo nyamperin cowoknya yang lagi duduk di sofa ruang tamu sembari ngebawa secangkir kopi item yang masih ngebul.

"Kopinya a."

"Makasih sayang."

Sehun nyeruput kopinya pelan.

"A.. aa mau gak kalo punya anak lagi?"

"Punya anak gimana, bini aja kaga punya."

"Ya kan aku bilang kalo, kalo misalkan aa punya anak lagi gimana.."

Sehun mengernyit bingung. "Maksudnya begimana sih neng?"

"Kalo.. aku hamil gimana?"

"Kamu hamil?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Ya enggak, cuma seandainya aja a."

"Kamu ko nanyanya gitu sih?"

"Aku cuma penasaran aja a."

Sehun terdiam selama beberapa detik. "Kalo bisa sih kamu jangan sampe hamil dulu."

"Kenapa a?"

"Ya kita kan belum nikah, apa kata orang nanti kalo kamu udah hamil duluan?"

"Bukannya aa mau nikahin aku?"

"Mau nikah gimana? kamunya aja masih belum bisa ngambil hati anak-anak."

Kyungsoo menunduk, dia udah berusaha, tapi gak segampang itu supaya mereka ngasih restu. Anak-anak Sehun bisa menerima kehadiran Kyungsoo sebagai bibi mereka, bukan ibu mereka.

"Aa ganti baju dulu, mau ke toko."

Kyungsoo mengangguk lesu, Sehun pun berdiri dan pergi ninggalin Kyungsoo sendirian diruang tamu. Cewek cantik berumur 18 tahun itu lantas mengusap perutnya pelan, perutnya ini makin lama pasti bakalan makin membesar, kalo Sehun masih belum nikahin Kyungsoo juga gimana? Apa kata orang-orang nanti?

.

.

.

"Assalamualaikum.."

"Wa'alaikumsalam, mas udah pulang? Gimana? Mas Kris udah ketemu sama Teh Luhan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, cowok berk*ntol gede itu duduk disamping istrinya. "Karang mereka lagi jalan2 sama Haowen ama Vivi juga."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Alhamdulillah, mudah2an cocok ya mas. Biar gimanapun Teh Luhan juga berhak bahagia, moso Mas Sehun aja yang bahagia sama cewek barunya."

"Tapi tadi si Sehun kerumahnya Luhan, dia keliatan cemburu banget sama Kris."

"Cemburu kenapa?"

"Ya cemburu, si Kris dari dulu emang udah demen ama Luhan tapi Luhannya lebih milih kawin ama si Biawak Sumatera daripada Tokek Citayem."

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. "Tokek Citayem?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kris maksudnya."

"Ya Allah, orang ganteng begitu ko dipanggil Tokek Citayem."

"Ya kaga ngapa, panggilan sayang kan hahaha."

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Mas Sehun tuh aneh, dia yang pengen cerai dari Teh Luhan tapi dia juga yang ngerasa cemburu Teh Luhan deket2 sama laki-laki lain. Sedangkan dia sendiri malah pacaran sama keponakan mantan istrinya sendiri, egois banget sih jadi laki-laki."

Chanyeol cuma mengedikan bahunya pelan. "Kamu lagi ngapain sih?"

"Lagi nonton video artis Korea." Kata Baekhyun yang langsung nyalain hapenya lagi.

Chanyeol ngehela nafas. "Korea mulu.."

"Ya ndak apa-apa toh mas, artis Korea tuh ganteng-ganteng, badannya juga bagus2, jadi pen meluk aja rasane."

"Video siapa sih emang?"

"EXO, aku paling suka sama yang jadi rappernya." Kata Baekhyun sembari ngasih liat video salah satu boyband Korea di hapenya.

"Nyanyi apa kumur2 sih? Kaga ngarti mas mah dia ngomong apaan."

"Ish dasar, dia ngerap mas bukan nyanyi. Ganteng banget kan? Badannya tinggi, sixpack pula, pen langsung peluk aja rasane."

"Masih gantengan juga mas."

"Mas emang ganteng, tapi mas sekarang gemuk, udah ndak seksi lagi kaya dulu." Kata Baekhyun sembari nyubit perut buncit Chanyeol.

Chanyeol ngeringis pelan, dia usap perutnya yang tadi dicubit Baekhyun. Emang sih selama 5 bulan ditinggal Baekhyun kemarin, Chanyeol udah gak pernah olahraga lagi, kerjaan dia tiap harinya cuma makan ama tidur doangan. Kaga heran kalo sekarang perutnya jadi lumayan buncit.

Baekhyun keliatan asyik banget nonton video artis Korea sampe suaminya sendiripun dicuekin, Chanyeol pun cuma bisa ngehela nafas aja ngeliatnya.

.

.

.

"Nuhun (makasih) nya a, aa udah ngajak aku sama anak2 jalan2."

Kris tersenyum ramah. "Sama-sama, kalo gitu aa pulang dulu ya, masih banyak kerjaan soalnya."

"Iya, Hao salim dulu sama Om Kris."

Hao ngangguk pelan, dia cium tangan om-om bertubuh jangkung itu pelan. "Makasih ya om, Hao suka banget sama hadiahnya." Kata Hao sembari nunjukin bungkusan robot2an yang tadi dibeliin Kris.

"Sama-sama, om pamit ya? Vivi, om juga pamit ya.." Kris ngusap rambut bocah berumur 5 bulan yang lagi digendong ibunya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Iya makacih om.." kata Luhan sembari niruin suara anak kecil.

Kris ketawa ngeliatnya. "Yaudah, aa pamit. Assalamualaikum."

"Wa'alaikumsalam, hati-hati a."

Kris cuma tersenyum tipis sebagai balasan, dia langsung masuk kedalem mobil dan pergi ninggalin kediaman Luhan.

"Om Kris baik ya ma, Bang Taeyeong aja dibeliin tas sama sepatu baru."

Luhan mengangguk pelan, Kris dari dulu emang gak pernah berubah, meskipun wajahnya keliatan dingin dan gak bersahabat, tapi Kris itu sebenernya orang yang hangat. Apalagi sama anak kecil, Luhan tau banget kalo dari dulu Kris emang suka banget sama anak kecil.

"Luhan."

Luhan menoleh dan sedikit terkejut ngeliat Sehun dateng lagi kerumah. "Kenapa kang?"

"Abis darimana tadi?"

"Abis jalan2 pa, tadi Om Kris ngebeliin mainan buat Hao sama Vivi. Bang Taeyeong juga dibeliin tas."

Sehun mengernyit kesal, sebenernya tadi dia udah berangkat ke toko, tapi Sehun sama sekali gak bisa fokus gara2 kepikiran terus soal Luhan yang diajak jalan sama si Tokek Citayem itu.

"Udah buang aja, papa bisa beliin yang lebih bagus buat kalian."

"Jangan dibuang atuh kang, kan sayang2."

"Akang gak suka anak-anak akang nerima hadiah dari laki-laki lain."

"Loh emang kenapa?"

"Akang papanya anak-anak, kalo akang bilang gak boleh ya gak boleh."

"Tapi aku mamanya anak-anak kang, aku yang ngebolehin anak-anak nerima hadiah dari A Yifan."

Sehun keliatan kesel ngedengernya.

"Hao suka sama robot2an ini pa, jangan dibuang." Kata Hoawen ikutan nimpalin.

"Lagian akang teh kenapa sih? Akang cemburu?"

"Ngapain akang cemburu? Kamu tau sendiri akang dari dulu emang kaga demen ama tuh Tokek Citayem."

"Akang gak suka karena dia lebih segala2nya dari akang kan?"

DEG

Sehun langsung diem, pertanyaan Luhan kaya yang langsung nancep di ulu hatinya.

"Kang, akang sendiri yang bilang sama aku supaya gak saling nyampurin urusan masing2 karena kita udah cerai. Sekarang giliran ada laki-laki lain yang ngedeketin aku kenapa akang jadi kaya gini? Akang aja bisa deket sama perempuan lain kenapa aku enggak?"

Sehun ngehela nafas kesal. "Yaudah terserah kamu aja lah, Haowen ayo ikut pulang sama papa."

"Haowen masih mau disini pa."

"PULANG!" Sehun tanpa sadar ngebentak Haowen.

"Hueeeeee.."

Vivi pun sampe nangis karena kaget ngedenger papanya ngebentak Haowen.

"Jangan dibentak atuh a." Luhan keliatan agak kesel karena Sehun ngebentak Haowen.

"Pulang sekarang Haowen!"

Haowen tertunduk takut. "Ma, Haowen pulang dulu."

Luhan ngangguk, dia usap rambut Haowen lembut. "Iya sayang."

Sehun langsung berbalik diikuti Haowen dibelakangnya, wajahnya keliatan mengeras karena menahan emosi. Sehun gak ngerti kenapa dia bisa kaya gini cuma gara2 ngeliat Luhan deket sama Kris.

Rasanya panas, bener-bener panas..

Luhan cuma bisa geleng2 kepala ngeliat kelakuan Sehun, anak bungsunya nangis aja dia malah langsung pergi. Dasar Biawak Sumatera.

.

.

.

Yifan meyandarkan tubuh tegapnya disenderan kursi kamar setelah nyampe dirumah, bapak-bapak yang lebih akrab dipanggil Kris itu ngebuka laci kerjanya dan ngambil sebuah buku bersampul merah.

Dia buka lembar demi lembar buku merah itu yang kebanyakan diisi sama curhatan mendiang almarhumah istrinya. Mantan istrinya, Guan Xiaotong sering mencurahkan isi hatinya lewat tulisan2 dalam lembar buku bersampul merah ini.

Kris ngehembusin nafasnya pelan, rasa bersalah itu selalu muncul tiap kali ia ngebaca tulisan-tulisan tangan istrinya di buku ini. Dalam tulisan itu istrinya bilang kalo dia bahagia menikah sama Kris meskipun dia tau kalo sebenernya hati Kris gak sepenuhnya buat dia.

Xiaotong tau banget kalo selama mereka menikah, Kris masih mencintai perempuan lain bernama Luhan yang dulunya pernah nolak lamaran Kris.

Sejak awal Xiatong tau kalo dia udah kalah telak dari perempuan bernama Luhan itu bahkan jauh sebelum Xiaotong masuk kedalem kehidupan Yifan.

Mereka menikah atas dasar perjodohan, tapi meskipun begitu Kris tetep mencintai Xiaotong meskipun rasa cintanya gak sebesar rasa cinta dia buat Luhan.

Ada perasaan bersalah yang bersarang di hati Kris karena sampai istrinya meninggal pun Kris masih belum bisa mencintai Xiaotong dengan sepenuh hati, sebagian besar hatinya udah terisi sama Luhan yang bahkan sampe sekarang pun masih susah buat dia lupain.

Tapi ada beberapa kalimat dihalaman terakhir yang selalu sukses bikin Kris termenung, disitu Xiaotong menulis kalo Yifan harus merjuangin cintanya buat Luhan setelah dia gak ada. Xiaotong seolah tau kalo dia bakalan ninggalin Kris dan anak-anak buat selamanya.

Sekarang, setelah Xiaotong meninggal dan Luhan pun udah resmi jadi janda, apa Kris harus kembali merjuangin perasaannya buat Luhan?

Kris udah naksir Luhan dari semenjak cewek itu masih duduk dibangku SMA, udah gak keitung berapa kali dia nembak Luhan waktu itu tapi selalu ditolak sampe akhirnya Kris tau kalo Luhan pacaran sama adek dari sahabatnya sendiri.

Waktu itu Kris masih tau diri, dia bukan tipikal lelaki yang suka ngerusak hubungan orang. Kris mundur perlahan-lahan sampe akhirnya ngejauh dari kehidupan Luhan.

Tapi takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali beberapa tahun setelahnya, waktu itu Luhan udah putus dari Sehun. Yifan yang waktu itu masih nyimpen perasaan buat Luhan lantas ngeberaniin diri buat ngelamar Luhan meskipun akhirnya ditolak juga. Sekitar beberapa minggu kemudian Kris pun dapet kabar kalo Luhan balikan sama Sehun dan gak lama setelah itu mereka menikah.

Setelah tau Luhan dipersunting sama adek dari sahabatnya sendiri Kris pun langsung ngejauh dari kehidupan Luhan sampe akhirnya dia dijodohin sama anak dari sahabat mamanya, Guan Xiaotong.

Xiaotong meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu setelah ngelahirin anak mereka yang ketiga. Sekarang setelah Kris ngeduda selama kurang lebih 3 tahun, ia justru dipertemukan lagi sama perempuan yang gak pernah hilang dari ingatannya.

Apa mungkin ini jalan dari Tuhan buat mempersatukan mereka? Apa mungkin, Luhan adalah jodoh sejati yang dipersiapkan Tuhan untuknya?

Entahlah, Kris juga gak tau..

.

.

.

Udah jam 16.30 sore, Chanyeol udah mandi dan sekarang dia lagi anteng nonton TV sembari makan keripik singkong. Bininya lagi sibuk masak buat makan malem di dapur, sebenernya Chanyeol lagi nyari2 pembantu buat bantu2 dirumah tapi sayangnya Baekhyun terlalu pilih2.

Milih pembantu aja udah kaya milih presiden, ribet, banyak aturan ini itu. Baekhyun bilang pembantunya kaga boleh yang terlalu muda, kaga boleh terlalu cantik, kaga boleh pake pakean sexy, t*ket ama p*nt*tnya juga kaga boleh gede. Intinya Baekhyun kaga mau punya pembantu yang bahenol, takut suaminya kegoda katanya.

"Baba."

Taehyung lari nyamperin babanya setelah selesai mandi, bocah cilik itu keliatan lucu banget pake baju piyama bermotif Pororo.

"Nah gitu dong mandi, kan cakep keliatannya."

Taehyung tersenyum lebar dipuji begitu ama babanya, dia langsung duduk dipangkuannya Chanyeol. Punggung kecilnya dia senderin ke perutnya Chanyeol.

"Baba pelutnya gede banget, empuk, enak buat tidulan."

Chanyeol yang lagi ngunyah keripik singkong pun langsung diem begitu ngedenger anaknya ngomong begitu. Emang sekarang dia segemuk itu apa?

"Maksudnya sekarang baba gendut gitu?"

Taehyung ngegeleng. "Baba gak gendut, tapi pelut baba yang gendut. Kaya pelut temennya ibu, pelutnya buncit, kata ibu di dalem pelutnya ada dedek bayi."

Sueeee, Chanyeol ngerengut. Yakali dia disamain sama emak-emak yang lagi bunting.

"Tapi baba masih tetep ganteng kan?"

"Ganteng ko ba."

Chanyeol ngehela nafas, mungkin dia harus mulai olahraga lagi biar bentuk tubuhnya bisa normal lagi kaya dulu.

.

.

.

 _Besoknya.._

"Mpok Sora, Mpok Hyomin.."

"Eh Baek, udah balik?"

"Iya udah.."

"Lagi isi lagi ya? Kayanya perutnya agak gendutan tuh."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Iya alhamdulillah mpok."

Sora ama Hyomin ikutan tersenyum. "Wah alhamdulillah, selamet ya Baek."

"Iya makasih ya mpok."

"Mau belanja sayur kan Baek? Bareng aja."

Baekhyun ngangguk. "Sek tak tutup gerbang dulu."

Baekhyun nutup pintu gerbang rumah dan jalan bareng emak2 rempong tadi ke tukang sayur, pas lagi asyik2nya ngerumpi, tiba2 ada seorang cowok yang lagi jogging lewat di depan mereka. Baekhyun, Sora ama Hyomin sontak aja langsung diem pas cowok itu nengok kearah mereka sembari tersenyum.

"Misi.."

"Iya." Jawab mereka bertiga secara kompak.

Mereka terus ngeliatin cowok itu sampe bener2 hilang ditikungan gang.

Baekhyun berkedip kemudian. "Itu tadi siapa mpok?"

"Namanya Jongin, dokter muda yang baru pindah kemari."

"Baru pindah?"

Hyomin ngangguk. "Iya baru, hot banget ya Baek? Rasane pen tak kecup ae bibirnya."

Baekhyun tersenyum geli ngedengernya. Tapi emang iya sih, cowok yang tadi emang keliatan seksi banget. Badannya tinggi, kulitnya cokelat, badannya juga berotot. Tipe ideal Baekhyun banget deh pokoknya.

"Dia duda loh Baek, tapi belum punya anak." Kata Sora ikut nimpalin.

"Yakalo duda emang kenapa toh?"

"Yakali aja mau kamu jadiin suami kedua haha."

Baekhyun ikutan ketawa ngedengernya, yakali dia mau poliandri, terus Berang-Berang Zimbabwe mau dikemanain?

"Yowes ah, ayo kita ke tukang sayur, nanti keburu siang."

Sora ama Hyomin ngangguk. "Iya ayo."

.

.

.

"Assalamualaikum.."

"Wa'alaikumsalam.."

Luhan keliatan kaget pagi2 begini Kris udah dateng kerumah dia, cowok bertubuh jangkung itu dateng sembari ngebawa bungkusan yang Luhan tebak isinya makanan buat sarapan.

"A Yifan ngapain kesini pagi-pagi?"

"Aa kesini bawain sarapan buat kamu sama anak-anak."

Tuh kan bener..

"Makasih banyak ya a, tapi sebenernya aa gak perlu repot2.."

"Gak repot ko, aa malah seneng."

Luhan tersenyum. "Yaudah, sekali lagi makasih ya a."

Kris ngangguk. "Anak-anak kamu pada kemana?"

"Haowen sama Taeyeong tinggal sama papanya, yang ikut sama aku cuma Vivi aja karena Vivi masih kecil. Nanti kalo Vivi udah gede juga dia bakalan dibawa sama papanya."

"Ko gitu?"

"Hak asuh anak-anak kan emang ada sama Kang Sehun a."

Kris mengangguk pelan.

"Yaudah a duduk dulu." Luhan mempersilahkan Kris duduk di kursi depan teras rumah.

"Kita sarapan bareng ya a."

Kris ngegeleng. "Kaga usah, aa udah sarapan tadi sama anak-anak."

"Anak-anak aa apa kabar? Udah punya anak berapa sekarang?"

"Alhamdulillah baik, anak aa ada 3, yang pertama cowok umurnya 9 tahun namanya Guan Lin, yang kedua cewek umurnya 6 tahun namanya Yuju dan yang ketiga cewek juga, umurnya baru 3 tahun namanya Yuqi."

"Udah pada masuk sekolah semua ya?"

"Yuqi belom, dia pan masih terlalu bocah."

"Terus Yuqi dirumah sama siapa?"

"Ada pengasuh yang jagain."

"Aa emang gak takut mercayain anak sama baby sitter?"

"Kaga sih, baby sitter nya kan dari penyalur, jadi kalo ada apa2 aa bisa langsung lapor."

"Ih kalo aku mah takut da, biar kata dari penyalur juga tetep aja harus hati2. Sekarang kan banyak kasus anak diculik atau dianiaya sama pengasuhnya."

"Iya sih, tapi mau gimana lagi? Aa kan udah gak punya istri, kalo aa pergi gak ada yang ngurusin anak-anak. Jadi mau gak mau aa harus nyewa jasa pembantu sama baby sitter, kalo kamu mau jadi bininya aa sih, aa kaga perlu pake jasa baby sitter lagi."

Luhan keliatan kaget, yaampun A Yifan blak-blakan banget sih.

"Neng, kamu tau kan aa dari dulu udah suka sama kamu? Dulu aa ngerelain kamu sama Sehun karena aa kira Sehun bisa ngebahagian kamu, tapi ternyata aa salah, kalian malah cerai kaya gini. Sekarang kalo kamu gak keberatan, aa pengen ngegantiin posisi Sehun dihati kamu, kasih aa kesempatan buat ngebahagiain kamu neng."

Luhan terdiam, jujur dia gak tau harus ngejawab apa. Luhan sama sekali gak nyangka kalo Yifan bakalan langsung to the point kaya gini.

"A-aku bingung a, aku gak tau harus jawab apa."

"Ya kita jalanin aja dulu, ngomong aja kalo kamu udah ngerasa yakin, tapi kalo kamu ngerasa gak yakin juga gpp, mungkin emang belum jodoh."

Luhan mengangguk sembari tersenyum. "Iya a."

.

.

.

Chanyeol berdiri di depan kaca sembari bertelanjang dada, kalo diperhatiin bentuk tubuh dia emang udah berubah drastis semenjak 5 bulan yang lalu. Perutnya keliatan ngebuncit kaya emak2 yang lagi hamil 5 atau 6 bulanan.

Cowok berk*ntol gede itu ngehela nafas panjang, kenapa badannya bisa jadi kaya gini sih? Kemana perginya tubuh berotot yang dulu selalu bisa ngebuat Baekhyun ngiler?

"Gw harus mulai olahraga lagi nih, kalo dibiarin kaya gini terus ntar yang ada Baekhyun malah ngelirik cowok lain lagi." Kata Chanyeol sembari ngusap perutnya pelan.

Chanyeol kemudian menahan nafas supaya perutnya gak keliatan buncit, tapi perutnya jadi buncit lagi pas dia kembali ngehembusin nafas. Cowok berk*ntol gede itu lantas ngusap rambutnya kasar sembari menggeram kesal.

CKLEK

"Assalamualaikum.. mas.."

"Wa'alaikunsalam, udah balik neng.."

Baekhyun ngangguk pelan. "Mas ngapain? Ko ndak pake baju?"

"Gerah."

"Oh.. oh iya mas, mas tau ndak tetangga baru kita yang namanya Jongin?"

"Dokter Jongin?"

Baekhyun ngangguk. "Mas tau?"

"Tau, beberapa hari yang lalu dia pindah kemari, mas ama bapak2 yang lain juga sempet bantuin ngangkut2in barang dia. Mengapah emang?"

"Katanya dia duda yo mas?"

Chanyeol mengernyit ngedengernya. "Kaga tau, emang mengapah kalo dia duda?"

"Ya ndak apa2 toh mas, wong aku cuma nanya ko."

Aneh banget, ngapain juga nanyain orang duda apa bukan..

"Tadi aku sama ibu2 yang lain ndak sengaja ketemu dia pas mau beli sayur, dia lagi jogging mas, badannya bagus banget, berotot gitu, kulitnya juga eksotis banget, kena keringet jadi makin keliatan sexy."

"Apaan dah muji2 cowok lain di depan suami sendiri." Chanyeol keliatan kesel banget.

"Aku ngomong begini supaya kamu termotivasi buat ikutan jogging juga mas, biar sehat."

Chanyeol berdecak sebal. "Mas tau perut mas buncit, mas udah kaga seksi lagi kaya dulu, tapi jangan muji cowok lain di depan mas juga dong, gimana sih kamu.."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Iya aku minta maaf yo mas, aku ndak maksud buat kamu tersinggung ko. Aku cuma pengen kamu hidup lebih sehat aja, lagian mau perut kamu buncit kaya ibu2 yang lagi hamil 7 bulan juga aku tetep cinta ko."

Baekhyun nyubit perut buncit suaminya itu pelan. "Kamu jadi keliatan lebih imut kalo perutnya buncit begini."

Chanyeol ngeringis pelan, dia gak mau keliatan imut, Chanyeol maunya keliatan macho.

"Udah ah jangan cemberut mulu, aku mau masak dulu." Kata Baekhyun yang langsung keluar kamar.

Chanyeol kaga ngerespon, dalem hati dia ngegerutu pelan, fix pokoknya dia harus olahraga lagi.

.

.

.

"Jadi pabrik ini punya aa?"

"Sebenernya pabrik ini warisan dari keluarga, dulu pabrik ini didiriin sama kakeknya aa, sekarang pabrik ini aa yang ngelola. Alhamdulillah sekarang udah ada 12 cabang yang tersebar diseluruh kota dan Kabupaten Bogor."

Luhan yang lagi ngegendong Vivi itu keliatan speechless ngedengernya, siang ini Kris ngajak dia sama Vivi makan siang diluar, abis itu dia diajak ke salah satu cabang pabrik sosis punyanya Kris.

Luhan tau banget produk sosis di pabrik ini karena dia pun sering beli sosis yang diproduksi sama pabrik ini. Bukan cuma dia, tapi hampir semua warga dikampungnya pun sering beli sosis yang sama. Luhan bener2 gak nyangka kalo pabrik sosis segede ini ternyata dikelola sama Kris.

"Kalo kamu nikah sama aa, hak asuh anak2 pasti bakalan pindah ke tangan kamu."

"Maksudnya?"

"Ya kalo kita nikah, hidup kamu bakalan lebih kejamin. Hidup kamu bakalan berkecukupan dan pastinya hidup kamu bakalan lebih mapan dari mantan suami kamu itu, kalo gitu kan kamu bisa punya kesempatan buat ngambil hak asuh anak2 ."

Luhan terdiam kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Aku sama sekali gak punya niatan buat ngambil hak asuh anak-anak dari tangan Kang Sehun a. Biar gimanapun Kang Sehun itu papanya anak2, aku gak mau misahin mereka. Lagian selama ini Kang Sehun juga gak pernah ngelarang aku buat ketemu anak-anak."

Kris tersenyum ngedengernya, Luhan emang perempuan yang bisa berpikir dewasa.

"Yaudah, kita liat-liat lagi yuk."

Luhan ngangguk. "Iya a."

.

.

.

 _Besoknya.._

"Kris.."

Kris yang baru aja nyampe di matrial keliatan agak kaget pas ngeliat Chanyeol udah nungguin dia disana. "Chanyeol?"

"Lama banget sih lu, gw udah nungguin lu daritadi."

"Gw kan nganter anak2 ke sekolah dulu, tadi gw juga nganter sarapan dulu kerumah Luhan."

"Elu beneran serius ama Luhan?"

"Ya serius lah, kan elu sendiri yang nyuruh gw ngedeketin Luhan."

"Haha iya sih.. Kris, gw mau minta tolong ama lu."

"Minta tolong apaan?"

"Gw pengen punya badan kaya lu."

"Badan kaya gw?"

Chanyeol ngangguk. "Iya, gw pernah ditinggal Baekhyun selama 5 bulan gara2 waktu itu kita lagi ada masalah, gara2 itu gw jadi frustasi banget. Gawean gw tiap hari cuma madang ama tidur doang, alhasil perut gw jadi begini dah sekarang." Chanyeol ngangkat bajunya dikit buat ngeliatin perut buncitnya.

Kris pun cuma bisa ketawa geli ngeliatnya. "Terus gw mesti gimana?"

"Gw pengennya elu bantuin gw supaya bisa punya badan kaya elu."

"Gampang soal itu mah, tapi gak gratis."

"Yailah ama temen dewek ge lu perhitungan amat sih."

"Gw kaga minta lu bayar gw pake duit, gw cuma pengen lu ngebantuin gw buat ngedeketin Luhan."

"Oh kalo soal itu mah gampang dah, bantuin gw dulu ge biar Baekhyun kaga kecantol ama 'burung' yang laen."

Kris ketawa lagi ngedengernya. "Iya, ntar dah agak siangan dikit kita olahraga bareng. Sekarang mah gw masih ada gawean."

"Iya dah, gw juga kudu ke bengkel dulu. Ntar kabarin aja ya kalo udah beres."

"Iya."

.

.

.

"Alhamdulillah belanjaannya udah komplit semua."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil ngeliat kresek belanjaan yang isinya udah penuh sama bahan2 buat bikin semur jengkol ama ayam bakar madu buat suami ama anak-anaknya nanti.

DEG

Baekhyun terdiam pas ngeliat Dokter Jongin lari pagi lagi kaya kemaren, tapi bedanya sekarang Dokter Jongin kaga pake atasan sama sekali alias topless. Bawahnya cuma pake celana kolor pendek warna biru diatas lutut.

Karena Jongin kaga pake baju, badan berototnya jadi keliatan lebih jelas. Baekhyun aja ampe susah nelen ludah saking seksinya cowok berkulit coklat itu, apalagi tubuhnya udah penuh sama keringet. Duuuuh malah keliatan makin seksiiiiiii.

"Permisi bu." Sapa Jongin pas lewat di depan Baekhyun.

"I-iya."

Baekhyun terus merhatiin Jongin yang berlari ngelewatin dia, Baekhyun bahkan sampe kaga sadar kalo di depan dia ada batu yang ukurannya lumayan gede.

DUKK

"Ahhhh..."

Jongin langsung bebalik pas ngedenger suara ngedebuk yang lumayan keras dari belakang.

"Awwwww.."

Baekhyun refleks megang perutnya pas gak sengaja jatoh gara2 kesandung batu, belanjaannya pun udah berserakan kaga karu2an. Jongin yang ngeliat itu pun langsung dateng nyamperin Baekhyun.

"Bu, gpp?" Kata Jongin sembari jongkok di depan Baekhyun.

"P-perut s-saya sakit.." kata Baekhyun sembari ngeringis kesakitan.

"Kalo kerumah saya dulu gimana? Biar saya periksa disana."

Baekhyun ngangguk sembari ngegigit bibir bawahnya, terserah deh mau dibawa kemana juga asal sakit diperutnya ini bisa cepet hilang. Baekhyun takut banget kandungannya kenapa2 gara jatoh tadi.

"Ibu bisa jalan gak?"

Baekhyun ngegeleng dan Jongin pun ngegaruk belakang kepalanya pelan. "Yaudah, ibu naik ke punggung saya aja."

Baekhyun keliatan kaget. "H-hah?"

"Naik aja bu, rumah saya deket ko daripada perut ibu kenapa-napa."

Baekhyun pun gak punya pilihan lain, dia terpaksa naik ke punggungnya Jongin dan ngelingkarin tangannya di leher dokter seksi itu.

Jongin langsung berdiri sembari ngebawa Baekhyun di punggungnya, dokter berumur 32 tahun itu langsung berjalan cepet menuju rumahnya. Baekhyun yang ada di belakangnya cuma bisa berdo'a dan berharap di dalem hati Chanyeol kaga bakalan ngeliat ini.

.

.

.

"Hoekkk.. Hoekkk.."

Kyungsoo lari kedalem kamar mandi dalam keadaan telanjang bulat, dia ama Sehun baru aja selesai ng*we. lobang m*kinya bahkan masih basah ama lelehan p*juh kentel dari majikannya.

"Kyungsoo.."

Kyungsoo menoleh ketika Sehun ikutan masuk kedalem kamar mandi, muka perempuan cantik berumur 18 tahun itu keliatan pucet banget. Sehun pun kondisinya sama kaya Kyungsoo, sama2 telanjang bulat dengan tubuh yang penuh ama keringet. Dirumah cuma ada mereka berdua doang, anak-anak lagi pada sekolah jadi mereka lebih leluasa buat ngelakuin apapun.

"Kamu kenapa sih sebenernya, sakit?"

"Gak apa2 ko a, mungkin aku cuma masuk angin aja."

"Beneran cuma masuk angin? Kalo enggak kita kerumah sakit deh."

"Gak usah a, gpp ko. Paling sehari dua hari juga udah sembuh."

Sehun keliatan curiga, Kyungsoo sering muntah di pagi hari, mukanya juga keliatan pucet dan badannya keliatan lebih berisi. Dulu waktu Luhan hamil anak-anak pun kondisinya persis kaya gini.

Eh tunggu, apa jangan-jangan..

"Kamu hamil?"

DEG

Ekspresi di wajah Kyungsoo langsung keliatan tegang pas Sehun nanya begitu, Sehun pun keliatan makin curiga dibuatnya.

"E-enggak ko a, aku gak hamil."

"Beneran? Tapi kondisi kamu yang kaya gini mirip banget sama Luhan pas dulu hamil anak-anak."

"Gak semua perempuan yang muntah di pagi hari itu lagi hamil a, ada juga yang karena masuk angin biasa."

Sehun terdiam, bener juga sih. Gak semua cewek yang muntah2 pas pagi hari berarti lagi hamil, ada juga yang karena sakit atau semacemnya.

"Yaudah, tapi kalo dalem beberapa hari kedepan kamu masih muntah2 juga, aa bakalan langsung ngebawa kamu ke dokter. Aa denger di Cibatok Hilir ada dokter baru yang tinggal disana, kita periksa kesana aja biar deketan."

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. "Iya a."

TOK TOK TOK TOK

"Assalamualaikum."

Sehun noleh. "Wa'alaikumsalam."

Sehun ama Kyungsoo langsung masuk kedalem kamar dan make bajunya lagi, setelah ngerapihin penampilan mereka, mereka langsung berjalan kedepan rumah.

CKLEK

"Pak RT?"

Sehun ama Kyungsoo keliatan cukup kaget ngeliat pak RT dateng kerumah pagi-pagi begini. "Masuk dulu pak."

Pak RT Daesung langsung masuk kedalem rumah Sehun dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu."

"Pak RT mau minum apa?"

Daesung ngegeleng pelan. "Kaga usah, saya gak lama ko. Ada yang harus saya omongin sama Pak Sehun sama Neng Kyungsoo juga."

Sehun ama Kyungsoo saling pandang sembari mengernyit bingung, mereka pun langsung duduk di depan pak RT.

"Aya naon nya pak?" Tanya Kyungsoo kemudian.

"Jadi gini, saya dapet laporan dari warga kalo kalian sering berduaan di dalem rumah. Tadi pas saya dateng kesini pintu rumahnya juga ditutup rapet banget padahal kalian dirumah cuma berdua, Haowen sama Taeyeong lagi pada sekolah kan?"

Sehun ama Kyungsoo langsung diem ngedenger penuturan pak rt.

"Kalian gak kumpul kebo kan?"

Sehun langsung ngegeleng. "Ya enggak lah pak, Kyungsoo disini cuma kerja bantuin saya ngeberesin rumah sama ngurusin anak-anak. Tiap malem dia juga pulang kerumah Luhan ko pak."

Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju. "Enya pak, kita mah enggak pernah kumpul kebo."

"Iya tapi kalo bisa jangan sering2 berduaan di dalem rumah, biar gimanapun kalian kan bukan muhrim, gak enak sama tetangga yang lain. Kalo kalian masih begini terus, ada baiknya kalo Kyungsoo gak kerja disini lagi biar gak terjadi fitnah."

"Kalo Kyungsoo gak kerja disini terus siapa yang bantuin saya buat ngerawat anak-anak? Pak rt kan tau sendiri saya ini duda, saya gak bisa ngerawat anak-anak saya sendirian. Kyungsoo juga butuh banget kerjaan ini."

"Ya kalo gitu kenapa kalian gak nikah aja? Saya gak bermaksud kurang ajar Pak Sehun, tapi belakangan ini emang banyak warga yang laporan sama saya tentang kalian, mereka ngerasa risih karena kalian sering ngurung diri di dalem rumah. Sebagai ketua rt saya berhak menyampaikan amanah warga, saya gak mau kejadian kaya di kampung Cibatok Hilir terjadi dikampung kita juga, kampung kita harus bersih dari yang namanya zina dan kemaksiatan."

Sehun ngehela nafas, kenapa jadi ribet begini sih?

"Yaudah, saya minta maaf ya pak kalo ada tingkah dan perilaku kami berdua yang kurang berkenan dihati bapa ataupun warga sekitar. Saya janji mulai sekarang saya bakalan jaga jarak sama Kyungsoo, pintu rumah juga gak bakalan saya tutup kalo dirumah cuma ada kita berdua."

Kyungsoo keliatan kaget ngedengernya, dia langsung natep Sehun dengan tatapan terkejut luar biasa.

"Jalan paling bener itu kalo kalian nikah, biar kata pintu kaga ditutup atau kalian ngejaga jarak kalo kaliannya masih belum terikat pernikahan juga ya sama aja bakalan nimbulin fitnah. Dalam ajaran agama aja udah jelas, laki-laki sama perempuan yang bukan muhrim dilarang tinggal satu atap."

Sehun berdecak sebal sedangkan Kyungsoo cuma bisa natep kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan nanar.

"Maaf ya Pak Sehun, pilihannya cuma ada dua, Pak Sehun nikah sama Kyungsoo atau Kyungsoo yang berhenti kerja disini."

Sehun ngehela nafas. "Yaudah, nanti saya pikir2 lagi."

"Jangan kelamaan Pak Sehun, Pak Sehun harus cepat ngambil keputusan."

"Iya pak."

"Yasudah, kalo gitu saya permisi. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf pak, sebagai ketua rt saya harus bertindak tegas. Saya permisi, assalamualaikum."

"Wa'alaikumsalam."

Daesung berjalan keluar rumah, setelah Daesung pergi Sehun langsung mijet pelipisnya pelan. Cowok yang juga berk*ntol gede itu jadi pusing jadinya. Ribet emang kalo udah berurusan sama warga.

"A.."

Sehun menoleh dan natep ceweknya itu. "Apa?"

"Aa mau ngejaga jarak dari aku?"

"Untuk sementara kita pisah aja dulu sampe Howen ngerestuin hubungan kita."

"P-pisah? Maksudnya kita putus?"

"Bukan putus, tapi kamu jangan kerja disini dulu."

Kyungsoo ngehembusin nafasnya lega. "Kirain aku teh aa mau kita putus."

"Ya kaga lah, aa masih butuh m*mek kamu buat ngejepit k*ntol aa."

Kyungsoo mengernyit risih ngedengernya, ko kesannya kaya dia cuma dijadiin objek pemuas nafsu aja sih.

"Aa kenapa sih enggak nikahin aku aja?"

"Aa kan udah bilang, aa gak bakalan nikahin kamu sebelum anak-anak ngasih restu."

"Tapi kan Taeyeong udah setuju."

"Ya tapi kan Haowen belum."

"Haowen kan masih kecil a, dia gak ngerti apa2."

"Haowen emang masih kecil tapi restu dari dia itu penting buat aa, kalo dia gak ngasih restu, berarti sampe kapanpun kita kaga bakalan nikah."

Kyungsoo cuma bisa ngehela nafas pasrah, mau sampe kapan dia nunggu? Sampe perut dia ngedein atau sampe dia lahiran?

"Bi Luhan.."

Sehun mengernyit. "Maksudnya?"

"Aa jadi begini gara2 Bi Luhan kan?"

"Gara2 Luhan gimana?"

"Aa cemburu kan gara2 Bi Luhan di deketin cowok lain?"

"Ko jadi nyambung kesitu sih?"

"Aku gak buta a, aku tau aa dari kemarin uring2an gara2 ada laki-laki yang ngedeketin Bi Luhan. Aa sengaja ngejadiin Haowen alesan padahal sebenernya aa gak mau nikahin aku karena aa masih sayang kan sama Bi Luhan?"

"Apaan sih kamu, Haowen emang jadi alesan aa kenapa sampe sekarang aa belum bisa nikahin kamu. Jangankan Haowen, sama Vivi aja kamu masih belum deket. Makanya kamu usaha dong buat ngeluluhin hati anak-anak, bukannya malah nyalahin Luhan."

"Terus aja belain Bi Luhan a."

"Aa kaga ngebelain siapa-siapa neng. Udah deh, aa gak mau ribut. Intinya kalo kamu mau aa kawinin, kamu harus bisa ngedapetin restu dari anak-anak."

Kyungsoo ngehela nafas pelan, dia harus gimana lagi supaya Haowen mau ngerestuin papanya nikah lagi?

.

.

.

"Uuuughhh.. gw udah kaga kuat lagi."

Chanyeol terlentang dilantai rumah Yifan sambil bertenjang dada, badannya udah berkeringat pun nafasnya terengah-engah. Dia baru sit up sebanyak 20 kali tapi rasaya Chanyeol udah kaga kuat.

"Elu begimana sih Yeol? Ilokan baru sit up 20 kali doangan udah melehoy begitu. Laki bukan sih lu?"

"Gw pan udah lama kaga olahraga, jadinya begini dah kalo olahraga lagi. Dada gw engap banget jadinya Kris."

"Ya elu lagian lebay amat ditinggal bini doangan ampe frustasi kaga mau olahraga, akhirnya pan elu2 juga yang susah."

Chanyeol kemudian terduduk, dia ngeliatin Yifan dari atas sampe bawah. Kris ini bisa dibilang laki-laki paling sempurna yang pernah Chanyeol lihat seumur hidup dia. Badan tinggi, dada bidang, perut berotot, tangan keker, kulit putih, hidung mancung, bibir ama alis tebel, wajahnya juga ganteng banget kaya orang bule.

Belum lagi dia ini seorang pengusaha sukses yang Chanyeol jamin duitnya kaga bakalan abis ampe tujuh turunan. Kadang Chanyeol ngerasa heran, ko dulu Luhan lebih milih Sehun daripada Yifan, padahal diliat dari sisi manapun Sehun kalah telak kalo dibandingin sama Yifan. Chanyeol kaga maksud ngejelekin adek kandungnya sendiri, tapi faktanya emang begitu.

"Elu mengapah sih ngeliatin gw begitu? Risih bener gw jadinya."

"Kaga mengapah, gw iri ama badan lu."

"Ya makanya elu olahraga yang rajin, biar badan lu bisa kaya gw."

"Badan gw juga dulu keker kaya elu, sekarang aja nih perut gw udah kaya polisi yang suka mintain duit di pinggir jalan."

Kris ketawa ngedengernya. "Emang kalo perut buncit mengapah sih? Itu tandanya elu bahagia."

"Bahagia biji mata lu, justru kalo perut gw buncit begini gw takutnya Baekhyun kecantol ama yang lain. Baekhyun pan demennya ama laki yang badannya keker."

"Emang Baekhyun bakalan kecantol ama siapa sih, emangnya di Cibatok Hilir ada laki yang badannya sixpack?"

"Ada, namanya Kim Jongin. Dokter muda yang baru pindah ke Cibatok Hilir. Kemaren aja bini gw muji2 dia di depan gw, katanya dia seksi lah, keker lah, ampe gedek sendiri gw jadinya."

"Ya kalo Baekhyun emang beneran sayang ama elu mah, biar kata ada seribu cowok yang badannya keker juga dia kaga bakalan kegoda."

"Iya sih, tapi tetep aja gw ngerasa khawatir."

"Yaudah, kalo gitu lu harus usaha lebih keras lagi supaya elu bisa punya badan kaya gw."

"Iya gw-"

Drrt.. Drrt.. Drrt.. Drrt..

Hape Chanyeol berdering.

"Bentar, ada yang ngechat."

"Siapa?"

"Zico." Kata Chanyeol sembari ngebuka pesan wa dari salah satu sahabatnya itu.

Chanyeol langsung ngebuletin matanya setelah ngeliat kalo Zico ternyata ngirimin foto Baekhyun yang lagi digendong ama si dokter burik itu, mana si Jongin nya kaga pake baju lagi. Baekhyun ko mau-mau aja sih? Darah Chanyeol berasa mendidih ngeliatnya.

"Mengapa sih? Si Zico ngirim apaan?"

"Nih elu liat sendiri.." Chanyeol ngasih unjuk hapenya.

Kris langsung diem pas ngeliat foto Baekhyun yang lagi digendong ama seorang cowok yang kaga dia kenal.

Chanyeol kaga ngomong apa-apa lagi, dia bakalan minta penjelasan ama Baekhyun nanti, tapi untuk sekarang dia harus latihan lagi supaya badannya makin cepet kebentuk.

Chanyeol langsung sit up lagi dengan penuh semangat.

"Pelan-pelan Yeol, perut lu ntar sakit bro.."

Chanyeol kaga ngegubris, dia terus sit up dengan penuh semangat. Dalem hati dia bertekad bakalan jauh lebih seksi dari si dokter burik itu. Liat aja, dalam waktu dekat badan dia bakalan berotot lagi kaya dulu.

.

.

.

Dan sore pun menjelang, Sehun markirin motornya di depan rumah Luhan sehabis pulang dari toko buah. Cowok yang juga berk*ntol gede itu sengaja dateng kemari karena pengen ketemu Vivi, gatau kenapa Sehun tiba2 aja ngerasa kangen banget sama putri bungsunya itu.

TOK TOK TOK TOK

"Assalamualaikum, Lu.."

Sehun ngetuk2 pintu rumahnya Luhan tapi kaga ada yang nyaut, kayanya Luhan lagi kaga ada dirumah soalnya rumah Luhan keliatan sepi.

"Pak Sehun."

"Eh Pak Taecyeon." Sehun noleh pas salah satu tetangga Luhan dateng nyamperin dia.

"Pak Sehun nyari Bu Luhan ya?"

"Iya pak, Luhannya kemana ya?"

"Tadi Bu Luhan pergi sama laki-laki pake mobil mewah."

"Laki-laki siapa?"

"Saya juga gak kenal pak, tapi cowoknya tinggi banget, ganteng bener lagi pak. Pakeannya juga keliatan mewah banget."

"Perginya sama Vivi?"

"Iya sama Vivi."

Sehun ngehela nafas, pasti sama Kris. "Yaudah, makasih ya pak."

Taecyeon tersenyum. "Iya sama-sama Pak Sehun, kalo gitu saya permisi."

"Iya."

Sehun langsung ngambil hapenya dari dalam saku celana, dia ngetik pesan sms buat ibu dari anak-anaknya itu.

 _'Minggu depan ulangtahun Haowen, kita sekeluarga bakalan pergi liburan ke Bali. Kamu harus ikut, mas udah beliin tiketnya.'_

SENT

Sehun masukin lagi hapenya kedalem saku celana, Sehun tau dia gak seharusnya gak kaya gini. Tapi Sehun gak bisa bohong kalo hatinya kerasa panas ngeliat Luhan di deketin sama laki-laki yang jauh lebih segala-galanya dari dia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Update sebelum bulan puasa ~

Gimana sama chapter ini? Jangan lupa review ya.

See you in the next chap ~

Bye Bye ~


	23. Chapter 23

Berhubung udah masuk bulan puasa, author saranin bacanya kalo abis buka aja ya ~

HAPPY READING GUYS

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun bener-bener dibikin deg2an gak karu2an, masalahnya sekarang dia cuma berdua doang sama si dokter seksi itu. Pasti bakalan salah paham kalo sampe ada yang ngeliat mereka lagi berduaan begini.

"Kandungan ibu gak apa-apa ko, tapi lain kali harus lebih hati-hati supaya gak jatuh lagi."

"I-iya."

Baekhyun mengangguk gugup, rasanya dia masih bisa nyium aroma keringet Dokter Jongin. Aromanya bener2 menggairahkan, apalagi sekarang Dokter Jongin udah pake setelan khas dokter yang bikin dia makin keliatan seksi dan menarik.

"Dokter baru pindah kesini?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Iya baru, ini kampung Cibatok Halir kan?"

"Cibatok Halir? Bukan, ini Cibatok Hilir. Cibatok Halir itu kampung sebelah."

Jongin terdiam selama beberapa detik. "Berarti.. saya salah pindah dong?"

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. "Maksudnya?"

"Tadinya saya mau pindah ke Kampung Cibatok Halir, tapi kalo salah ya gpp. Toh saya juga udah terlanjur ngontrak rumah disini."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham. "Yowes dok, jadi berapa?"

"Apanya?"

"Tadi aku periksa kandungan jadi berapa toh?"

"Oh gak usah bayar, saya kan niatnya emang cuma nolong. Lagian kandungan ibu juga gak kenapa2."

"Beneran toh dok?"

Jongin ngangguk. "Iya bener."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis kemudian. "Yowes makasih banyak yo dok."

"Sama-sama."

"Kalo gitu saya pamit pulang yo."

"Mau saya anter?"

"Ndak usah, deket ko lagian."

Jongin mengangguk lagi. "Yaudah, hati-hati ya bu."

"Iyo, sekali lagi makasih banyak yo dok."

.

.

.

Chanyeol pulang ke rumah sekitar jam 5 sore, dia ngeliat bini tercintanya lagi masak di dapur. Chanyeol ragu, dia mesti nanyain soal foto yang tadi pagi dikirimin Zico kaga ya?

"Neng.."

Baekhyun yang lagi asyik ngebakar ayam langsung noleh dan tersenyum ngeliat suaminya. "Mas udah pulang, aku lagi bikin ayam bakar madu buat makan malem. Kamu mau langsung mandi atau mau nyantai dulu?"

Chanyeol ngehela nafas, mending dia nanya aja deh daripada malah jadi salah paham. "Tadi pagi kamu ngapain gendong2an ama Dokter Jongin?"

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Mas tau darimana?"

"Ya ada aja yang ngasih tau."

"Tadi pagi pas aku abis belanja sayur, aku ndak sengaja jatoh mas. Perut aku sakit dan kebetulan ada Dokter Jongin lewat, dia langsung nolongin aku."

"Jatoh? Terus perut kamu gimana? Anak kita gak apa2 kan?"

Baekhyun ngegeleng. "Alhamdulillah gpp mas."

Chanyeol ngehembusin nafasnya lega. "Lain kali kamu harus hati-hati dong neng, masa bisa jatoh begitu sih."

"Iya mas."

"Yaudah, kalo gitu mas mau mandi dulu. Gerah.."

"Mau tak siapin air panas?"

"Kaga usah, enakan juga mandi pake air dingin."

.

.

.

 _Satu minggu kemudian.._

Kyungsoo tersenyum pelan ngeliat bungkusan kado yang baru aja dia buat sekitar beberapa menit yang lalu, bungkusan kado yang isinya mainan robot2an itu rencananya mau dia kasih buat Haowen yang hari ini ulang tahun.

Sebenernya udah satu minggu ini Kyungsoo gak kerja dirumahnya Sehun, sekarang pun dia tinggal dirumah kontrakan yang letaknya agak jauh dari rumah Sehun, tapi untungnya biaya sewa perbulannya ditanggung sama Sehun.

Sehun sengaja nyewa kontrakan buat Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo sendiri pun udah gak mau tinggal serumah sama Luhan, Luhan juga ngerti dan gak maksa keponakannya itu buat tinggal satu rumah sama dia.

Ngomong-ngomong, udah tiga hari ini Sehun gak dateng nunjukin batang hidungnya sama sekali, jangankan dateng, nelepon atau ngechat aja enggak. Makanya itu sekarang dia berinisiatif dateng kerumah Sehun sembari ngebawain kado buat Haowen yang lagi ulang tahun.

"A Sehun.."

Kyungsoo keliatan bingung pas nyampe rumah Sehun, disana Sehun lagi sibuk packing barang.

Sehun noleh. "Kyungsoo, ngapain kesini?"

"Aku kesini mau ngasih kado buat Haowen."

Sehun ngeliat bungkusan kado yang dibawa pacarnya itu. "Yaudah taro aja disana." Kata Sehun sembari nunjuk meja yang ada diteras depan.

"Aa mau kemana?"

"Aa mau ke Bali, mau ngerayain ulang tahun Haowen disana."

"Ke Bali? Ko tiba2 banget?"

"Iya, aa mau ngerayain ulang tahun Haowen disana."

"Sama siapa aja?"

"Aa, Haowen, Taeyeong ama emaknya anak-anak."

"Bi Luhan maksudnya?"

Sehun ngangguk. "Iya."

Kyungsoo ngehela nafas ngedengernya. "Kenapa harus sama Bi Luhan sih a?"

"Luhan kan mamanya Haowen, jelas lah dia harus ikut."

"Tapi kan kalian udah cerai."

"Haowen yang minta, tiap tahun kita emang selalu pergi buat ngerayain ulang tahun anak-anak."

"Kalo gitu aku ikut."

"Ikut kemana? Penerbangannya aja nanti siang ko."

"Iya tapi aku mau ikut, aa sendiri kan yang bilang kalo aku harus bisa ngambil hatinya Haowen."

"Iya tapi gak harus ikut ke Bali juga."

Sehun gimana sih, dia sendiri yang bilang kalo Kyungsoo harus bisa ngambil hatinya Haowen. Sekarang giliran ada kesempatan buat bisa lebih deket lagi sama Haowen Sehun malah ngelarang.

"Nanti aja abis pulang dari Bali, lagian Haowen juga pasti gak suka kalo ada orang luar yang ikut. Ini kan acara private, buat keluarga inti doang."

Kyungsoo mendelik sebal ngedengerya, maksudnya Sehun nganggep dia orang luar gitu? Cewek cantik berusia 18 tahun itu lantas mengepalkan tangannya erat, firasat dia bener2 gak enak soal kepergian Sehun ama Luhan. dia jelas cemburu tapi dia juga gak bisa ngelarang Sehun buat pergi sama Luhan karena emang Haowen yang minta.

.

.

.

"Sarapannya ndak diabisin mas?"

Chanyeol ngegeleng. "Kaga, mas mau langsung ke bengkel aja."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, udah satu minggu belakangan ini Chanyeol jarang ngabisin makanannya. Baekhyun jelas ngerasa aneh karena biasanya Chanyeol itu kalo makan banyak banget, kadang nasi setengah bakul aja bisa abis sama dia sendiri.

"Kamu kan kerja sampe sore, kalo sarapannya cuma sedikit emangnya ndak lemes?"

"Kaga, mas udah biasa ko."

Baekhyun ngehela nafas. "Yowes terserah kamu aja."

"Yaudah kalo gitu mas pergi ya."

Baekhyun ngangguk, cewek cantik berumur 26 tahun itu nyium tangan suaminya pelan. "Hati-hati yo mas."

Chanyeol ngangguk. "Iya, assalamualaikum."

"Wa'alaikumsalam.."

Baekhyun terdiam sembari ngeliatin suaminya yang berjalan pergi keluar rumah, Baekhyun bener-bener bingung, apa jangan2 makanan buatan Baekhyun gak enak ya?

Baekhyun lantas nyicipin nasi goreng ulek buatannya dan Baekhyun sama sekali gak ngerasa ada yang salah sama masakannya.

"Enak ko, tapi kenapa ndak diabisin ya?"

.

.

.

"Belanja sayurnya ko dikit amat Baek?"

"Iya, Mas Chanyeol sekarang makannya dikit. Jadi kalo belanja banyak2 takutnya ndak abis."

Baekhyun sekarang lagi belanja sayuran bareng sama ibu-ibu yang lain, hari ini dia cuma beli ikan asin sama tempe doang. Kemaren2 dia belanja banyak tapi banyak yang kebuang gara2 Chanyeol belakangan ini makannya dikit banget.

"Mpok Sora kemana mpok, ko ndak keliatan?"

"Elu kaga tau? Sora balik kerumah emaknya di Lengkong Barang gara2 suaminya ketauan selingkuh."

"Hah? Selingkuh?" Baekhyun keliatan kaget ngedenger omongannya Mpok Hyomin.

Hyomin ngangguk. "Iya selingkuh, belakangan ini lakinya si Sora emang banyak berubah, eh taunya dia malah ketahuan selingkuh."

"Berubah gimana mpok?"

"Ya berubah, lakinya jarang balik kerumah, jarang makan masakan bininya, jarang ngasih duit, jarang minta jatah juga."

"Minta jatah?"

"Iya jarang minta hubungan suami istri, padahal biasanya kata Sora lakinya seminggu bisa sampe 5 kali minta jatah. Awalnya sih Sora kaga curiga sama sekali, tapi akhirnya ketahuan juga pas Sora gak sengaja mergokin suaminya lagi teleponnya ama selingkuhannya. Ternyata lakinya jarang pulang itu karena nginep dirumah suaminya, lakinya jarang ngasih duit karena duitnya dikasih ama selingkuhannya, lakinya jarang madang dirumah karena lakinya lebih milih madang dirumah selingkuhannya, parahnya lagi lakinya jarang minta jatah karena udah dikasih jatah duluan ama selingkuhannya, parah gak tuh?"

Baekhyun keliatan kaget ngedengernya. "Masa sih sampe kaya gitu? Ko kasusnya jadi kaya Irene waktu itu ya?"

"Iya emang mirip, bedanya lakinya Sora lebih milih pelakor itu daripada Sora."

"Ya Allah kasian banget dong Mpok Sora."

"Makanya itu, nanti kalo ada waktu kita ke Lengkong Barang ya."

"Iya mpok kabarin aja."

.

.

.

Udah jam 12 siang lewat, Chanyeol duduk dikursi rumahnya Yifan sembari megangin perutnya yang berasa perih. Chanyeol laper banget, dia pengen madang yang banyak tapi takut berat badannya naik lagi.

"Madang dulu apa Yeol, ntar lu sakit." Kata Kris yang baru aja dateng sembari ngebawa makanan bakal sahabatnya itu.

"Gw udah beli roti di warung tadi." Chanyeol ngeluarin dua bungkus roti yang tadi dia beli di warung bakal makan siang.

"Kalo cuma roti begitu doang mah mana bakal kenyang Yeol."

"Bagen dah, daripada makin buncit."

Kris ngehela nafas. "Yaudah terserah elu aja dah."

"Elu kaga makan siang ama Luhan? Biasanya elu nganterin makanan mulu kerumahnya."

"Luhannya juga kaga ada, dia udah berangkat ama Sehun ke Bali."

"Ke Bali? Ngapain?"

"Liburan, sekalian ngerayain ulangtahun Haowen."

"Elu kaga cemburu?"

"Cemburu mah cemburu, tapi mau gimana? Suami bukan siapa bukan, ilokan mau dilarang2."

"Iya juga sih."

"Luhan kayanya masih ada rasa sama Sehun, gw jadi ragu bisa ngedapetin Luhan apa enggak."

"Elu jangan pesimis begitu ngapah, selama janur kuning belum melengkung, elu masih punya kesempatan."

"Iya sih, tapi gak tau kenapa gw ngerasa ragu. Dari dulu gw emang gak pernah bisa bersaing ama adek lu."

"Ah si Sehunnya juga udah punya cewek, kalo kata gw sih dia udah kaga ada rasa ama Luhan."

"Amin, semoga aja."

"Yaudah ayo latihan lagi, biar perut gw bisa cepetan kempes."

"Elu nyewa trainer aja dah, gw kaga bisa ngelatih elu terus. Gw banyak gawean."

"Trainer siapa, gw pan kaga punya kenalan trainer."

"Ada temen gw, elu tenang aja. Tapi bayarannya agak mahal."

"Iya kaga ngapah dah, yang penting perut gw kempes."

Kris ngangguk. "Oke, besok gw kabarin lagi."

.

.

.

Luhan tersenyum ngeliat Haowen sama Taeyeong yang asyik banget jingkrak-jingkrakan diatas kasur kamar hotel, sedang adik bungsu mereka cuma bisa ketawa ngeliatin kakak2nya sembari digendong sama ibunya. Setelah nempuh perjalanan selama beberapa jam dari Jakarta, mereka akhirnya nyampe di Pulau Dewata Bali.

Haowen, Taeyeong ama Vivi keliatan seneng banget karena akhirnya mereka bisa liburan sekeluarga lagi kaya gini.

CKLEK

"Neng.."

Sehun masuk kedalem kamar Luhan sembari ngebawa box yang isinya kue ulangtahun buat Haowen. "Nih papa bawain kue ulangtahun buat Haowen."

"Yeaaaayyyy.." Haowen ama Taeyeong langsung turun dari atas kasur.

Sehun langsung nyalain lilin berbentuk angka 6 yang dipasang diatas kue tart.

"Ayo ditiup, berdo'a dulu tapi ya.."

Haowen ngangguk, bocah yang baru bertambah umur itu langsung nutup matanya sembari menengadahkan kedua tangannya di depan muka. Beberapa detik kemudian Haowen selesai berdo'a dan tersenyum lebar.

"Tiupnya bareng-bareng.."

"Bareng-bareng sama siapa?"

"Sama papa, mama, Bang Taeyeong sama Vivi."

Sehun tersenyum ngedengernya. "Yaudah, kita tiup bareng-bareng.."

Sehun nyimpen kue tart itu diatas meja. Sehun, Haowen sama Taeyeong langsung duduk di depan kue yang lilinnya masih nyala.

"Neng, ayo.."

Luhan ngangguk, emak-emak yang dijuluki barbienya orang Parung itu ikutan duduk disampingnya Sehun sembari ngegendong Vivi.

"Siap semua ya, satu, dua, tiga.."

Mereka sekeluarga langsung niup lilin itu sampe apinya mati, semuanya tampak tersenyum bahagia terutama Haowen yang langsung meluk mama, papa, abang sama adeknya erat.

"Makasih ya pa, ma, Haowen sayang kalian.."

Sehun tersenyum ngedengernya, dia cium kening anak keduanya itu lembut. "Sama-sama sayang.."

Luhan pun ikut meluk sembari nyium pipi Haowen. "Mama juga sayang banget sama Hao.."

.

.

.

Pantai Kuta Bali jadi salah satu tempat wisata favorit keluarga HunHan setiap kali mereka dateng ke pulau dewata ini. Hari ini pun mereka nyempetin buat maen-maen sebentar di pesisir Pantai Kuta.

Luhan tersenyum bahagia ngeliat Haowen sama Taeyeong yang lagi asyik main pasir, mereka keliatan sibuk bikin istana pasir sembari sesekali ngelemparin pasir ke wajah satu sama lain.

"Anak-anak keliatan seneng banget."

Luhan langsung noleh pas ngedenger suara Sehun tepat disamping telinga kanannya.

"Akang bikin kaget aja."

Sehun tersenyum, cowok berumur 33 tahun itu duduk disamping mantan istrinya sembari ngegendong Vivi yang lagi asyik makanin kue.

"Neng.."

"Naon kang?"

"Gimana hubungan kamu sama Kris?"

"Gak gimana2, sampe sekarang kita masih temenan aja."

"Akang tau dari dulu Kris suka sama kamu, tapi.. kalo kamunya sendiri gimana? Kamu ada perasaan gak sama dia?"

"Aku gak tau, A Yifan orangnya baik banget. Tapi untuk sekarang aku masih belum kepikiran buat ngejalin hubungan lebih."

Diem-diem Sehun tersenyum ngedengernya, Sehun gak tau kenapa. Yang jelas dia seneng banget kalo ternyata mantan istrinya ini masih belum ada perasaan lebih buat si Tokek Citayem itu.

"Kamu inget gak dulu waktu kita belum punya anak-anak, kita pernah bulan madu disini?"

Luhan diem, jelas dia inget, Luhan gak akan mungkin lupa saat dimana mereka masih memadu kasih berdua sebelum kehadiran anak-anak. Bisa dibilang, masa itu adalah salah satu masa paling indah yang pernah Luhan lalui selama 10 tahun mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga sama laki-laki yang udah ngasih dia 3 orang anak ini.

"Gak tau kenapa akang tiba2 keingetan lagi soal itu."

"Masa lalu biar jadi masa lalu kang, gausah diinget-inget lagi. Sekarang akang udah punya Kyungsoo."

Sehun terdiam selama beberapa detik. "Kyungsoo.. minta kawin sama akang."

Luhan terdiam, ulu hatinya berasa sakit ngedengernya. "Terus?"

"Akang belum yakin, soalnya Haowen belum ngasih restu."

"Bagus kalo akang masih mempertimbangin restu dari anak-anak, itu artinya akang gak egois, gak cuma mikirin diri sendiri."

"Akang gak tau akang bakalan nikahin Kyungsoo atau enggak."

"Gara2 Haowen?"

"Bukan cuma karena itu, tapi.."

"Tapi apa kang?"

Sehun diem selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ngehela nafas. "Gak, gak kenapa-napa."

Luhan mengernyit heran ngedengernya. "Yaudah, aku mau mandi dulu, titip anak-anak ya kang."

Sehun ngangguk. "Iya.."

Luhan berdiri dan langsung berbalik pergi menuju hotel, Sehun natep punggung istrinya yang pergi semakin menjauh dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

"Assalamualaikum.."

"Wa'alaikumsalam.."

Chanyeol pulang kerumah sekitar jam setengah tujuh malem, cowok berk*ntol gede itu keliatan lemes banget, wajahnya pun keliatan pucet.

"Mas, ko pucat banget? Mas lagi sakit?"

Chanyeol ngegeleng. "Kaga, mas cuma kecapean doang, mas pengen istirahat."

"Gak makan dulu?"

"Enggak, mas capek."

Chanyeol langsung masuk kedalem kamar ninggalin Baekhyun yang terheran-heran ngeliat tingkah laku suaminya.

.

.

.

"Mama liat deh, papa ngasih aku mobil-mobilan baru."

Luhan tersenyum, dia usap rambut Haowen dengan lembut. Sekarang dia sama Haowen lagi duduk diatas kasur kamar hotel sembari nunggu Sehun, Taeyeong sama Vivi yang lagi liat-liat menu makanan di resto hotel.

"Hao mama mau nanya deh sama kamu."

"Nanya apa ma?"

"Kamu mau gak punya mama lagi?"

"Punya mama baru?"

"Iya mama baru."

Haowen ngegeleng. "Enggak, waktu itu papa juga nanyanya sama, tapi aku gak mau punya mama baru."

"Kenapa?"

"Mama Hao kan Mama Luhan, bukan mama yang lain."

"Iya, tapi kan mama sama papa sekarang udah gak bareng-bareng lagi, kita udah pisah sayang."

"Pisah gimana?"

Luhan agak bingung ngejelasinnya. "Ya pokoknya mama sama papa udah gak bisa bareng-bareng lagi, nanti kalo kamu udah gede pasti kamu bakalan ngerti. Hao sayang gak sama papa?"

Haowen ngangguk. "Sayang.."

"Kalo Haowen sayang sama papa, Haowen harus mau punya mama baru."

"Ko gitu?"

"Kalo Haowen punya mama baru, berarti bakalan ada yang ngurusin papa, kalo papa sakit bakalan ada yang ngurusin, emangnya Haowen gak kasian ngeliat papa sendirian terus?"

"Papa gak sendirian ko ma, kan ada Hao sama Bang Taeyeong yang selalu nemenin papa."

Luhan ngegaruk kepalanya pelan, gimana ya ngejelasin ke Haowen supaya anak ini ngerti?

"Hao, yang namanya laki-laki kalo udah dewasa pasti butuh perempuan buat jadi temen hidup. Begitu juga sama papanya Haowen, papa pasti butuh perempuan buat ngegantiin posisinya mama. Makanya itu Haowen harus punya mama baru supaya papa gak kesepian lagi."

Haowen diem selama beberapa detik. "Tapi.. siapa yang bakalan jadi mama barunya Haowen?"

"Bibi Kyungsoo.."

"Bibi Kyungsoo?"

Luhan ngangguk. "Mama yakin ko Bibi Kyungsoo bisa jadi mama yang baik buat Haowen, Bang Taeyeong sama Vivi. Hao udah kenal Bibi Kyungsoo dari masih kecil kan? Menurut kamu Bibi Kyungsoo orangnya kaya gimana?"

"Baik, Bibi Kyungsoo orangnya baik banget. Dia suka ngebuatin brownis cokelat yang enak buat Hao."

"Bibi Kyungsoo emang orang yang baik, makanya itu mama percaya kalo Bibi Kyungsoo bisa jadi mama yang baik buat kamu."

Haowen diem bentaran sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

"Jadi gimana, Haowen mau punya mama baru?"

"Terserah papa aja."

Luhan tersenyum ngedengernya. "Sini sayang, biar mama peluk."

Haowen langsung merangsek kepelukan emaknya. Kalo boleh jujur Luhan sedih banget ngelakuin ini, biar gimanapun dia masih belum bisa ngelupain perasaannya sama Sehun. Tapi Luhan juga gak bisa egois, kalo emang Kyungsoo jadi sumber kebahagiaan buat mantan suaminya itu, Luhan bakalan mencoba buat ikhlas.

Mencintai gak harus memiliki kan?

.

.

.

Baekhyun masuk kedalem kamar sekitar jam 9 malem, Chanyeol udah tidur sedaritadi. Cewek bert*ket gede itu masih ngerasa aneh sama sikap suaminya yang belakangan ini banyak berubah.

Baekhyun jadi keinget omongan Mpok Hyomin tadi pagi, sikap Chanyeol belakangan ini mirip sama sikap suaminya Mpok Sora yang ketauan selingkuh. Apa jangan-jangan Chanyeol juga punya wanita idaman lain ya? Tapi masa iya sih, kemarin kan Chanyeol udah janji gak bakalan selingkuh lagi.

Baekhyun duduk dipinggiran ranjang, dia coba ngebangunin suaminya itu pelan.

"Mas Chanyeol.."

"Hmm.." Chanyeol cuma bergumam pelan.

"Bangun dong mas, jangan tidur mulu."

"Mas capek sayang, mas mau tidur."

"Bangun dulu.." Baekhyun ngeguncang bahu suaminya pelan.

Chanyeol akhirnya ngebuka matanya pelan meskipun sebenernya dia masih ngantuk berat. "Apaan sih neng, mas ngantuk banget."

"Aku mau minta.."

"Minta apaan?"

"Minta itu mas, udah satu minggu loh kita ndak ngelakuin itu."

"Minta apaan sih, ngomong yang jelas apa, mas kaga ngarti."

"Itu ihhh aku lagi kepengen.."

"Iya kepengen apaan?"

Baekhyun ngehela nafas. "Aku kepengen wik wik.."

Chanyeol natep istrinya itu bingung. "Wik wik?"

Baekhyun ngangguk. "Masa mas ndak ngerti sih? Udah seminggu loh mas kita ndak ngelakuin itu."

Chanyeol ngehela nafas. "Kaga ah, mas capek."

"Tapi aku lagi kepengen mas."

"Besok pagi aja."

"Ndak mau mas, aku maunya sekarang."

"Mas capek neng, mas pengen tidur."

"Mas ihhhh.."

Chanyeol kaga ngegubris lagi, cowok berk*ntol gede itu langsung berbalik munggungin bininya.

"Mas ihhh ayo kita wik wik.."

Chanyeol bener-bener kaga ngegubris, bapak-bapak berumur 36 tahun itu malah ngorok lagi. Baekhyun pun cuma bisa ngehela nafasnya kesel, baru kali ini Chanyeol nolak diajakin 'wik wik.' padahal biasanya dia paling semangat kalo diajak begituan, apa jangan2 Chanyeol beneran punya selingkuhan? Ya Allah, ko Baekhyun jadi nething begini sih?

.

.

.

Sehun duduk sendirian diatas kasur kamar hotelnya, sekarang udah jam 11 malem dan dia gak bisa tidur sama sekali. Anak-anaknya tidur dikamar sebelah bareng sama Luhan, padahal biasanya setiap mereka liburan sekeluarga mereka bakalan tidur bareng2 diatas satu ranjang.

Sehun ngerasa sepi, dia ngerasa hampa. Dia gak suka tidur sendirian begini dan entah kenapa dia kangen sama momen2 dimana mereka tidur satu ranjang.

Luhan, satu nama itu selalu berputar dikepala Sehun semenjak si Tokek Citayem muncul dan berusaha ngedeketin mantan istrinya itu. Ada semacem perasaan gak rela Luhan ngedapetin laki-laki yang jauh lebih baik dari dia.

Ada perasaan lain yang ngebuat Sehun pengen ngedapetin Luhan lagi, tapi disatu sisi Sehun juga gak mau ngelepasin Kyungsoo karena perempuan itu udah nemenin dia dalam kesepian selama 5 bulan belakangan ini.

Sehun tau dia egois, dia pengen ngedapetin dua wanita sekaligus tanpa mikirin perasaan mereka. Wanita manapun pasti gak ada yang mau di duain termasuk Luhan sama Kyungsoo.

Apa mungkin Luhan mau balikan lagi sama dia setelah apa yang udah dia lakuin selama ini? Dia udah terlalu banyak nyakitin Luhan, rasanya mustahil banget kalo Luhan mau balikan lagi sama dia.

Tapi.. kalo gak dicoba Sehun gak akan pernah tau kan?

Sehun ngegeleng cepet, apa sih yang dia pikirin? Seharusnya dia gak boleh mikirin Luhan terus, Sehun udah punya Kyungsoo dan Sehun gak boleh ngarepin perempuan lain.

Cowok berk*ntol gede itu lantas berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari kamar, mending dia keluar nyari udara segar daripada sendirian dikamar dan malah mikirin Luhan terus.

Sehun mutusin buat jalan ke pesisir Pantai Kuta, kebetulan hotel tempat dia nginep jaraknya cukup deket sama pantai. Alisnya sedikit mengernyit pas ngeliat sosok yang dia tau sebagai mantan istrinya lagi duduk dipinggiran pantai seorang diri.

Cowok berk*ntol gede itu lantas berjalan nyamperin mantan istrinya itu tapi langsung berenti pas ngedenger Luhan yang ternyata lagi teleponan sama seseorang.

"Kang Sehun kayanya mau nikah sama Kyungsoo.."

"..."

"Teteh udah ngomong sama Haowen dan dia mau punya mama baru."

"..."

Luhan ngehela nafasnya panjang, airmatanya pun udah menggenang dipelupuk mata. "Teteh masih cinta sama Kang Sehun, teteh gak bisa ngelupain perasaan teteh sama dia sekalipun sekarang udah ada Kris."

"..."

"Iya teteh tau Baek, A Yifan emang laki-laki yang baik. Tapi sampe sekarang teteh masih belum bisa ngebuka hati teteh buat dia. Hati dan perasaan teteh masih buat Kang Sehun."

"..."

"Susah kalo udah ngomongin perasaan mah Baek, mau dipaksa kaya gimanapun teteh masih sangat mencintai Kang Sehun."

"Luhan."

DEG

Tubuh Luhan langsung menegang pas ngedenger suara Sehun dibelakang tubuhnya, cewek berparas bak boneka barbie itu langsung berbalik dan terkejut luar biasa ngeliat Sehun berdiri gak jauh dari dia. Sehun pun langsung berjalan cepat nyamperin mantan bininya itu.

Luhan langsung berdiri. "K-kang Sehun.."

"Akang gak salah denger kan? Tadi kamu bilang kamu masih cinta sama akang.."

Luhan gelagapan, sumpah dia sama sekali gak nyangka kalo Sehun bakal ngedenger semuanya, Luhan kira Sehun udah tidur.

"Jawab lu."

Luhan nelen ludahnya gugup. "H-halo Baek, nanti teteh telepon lagi ya."

PIIP

Sehun terus natep mantan bininya itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, Luhan pun makin dibuat gugup jadinya.

"A-aku mau balik ke kamar dulu, takut anak-anak kebang-"

"Akang juga masih sayang sama kamu neng."

DEG

Luhan langsung diem, sekarang giliran dia yang natep mantan suaminya itu dengan tatapan terkejut luar biasa.

"K-kang-"

"Akang pengen kita balik lagi kaya dulu, akang minta maaf atas semua kesalahan yang udah akang perbuat sama kamu. Akang masih sayang sama kamu neng, akang masih cinta sama kamu."

Luhan menangis ngedengernya, enggak, ini gak bener. Dia gak boleh kaya gini, perempuan beranak 3 itu langsung berbalik dan bersiap pergi, tapi tangannya langsung ditarik dan bibirnya pun dicium sama Sehun.

Luhan berontak, dia berusaha ngelepasin tautan bibir mereka tapi tenaga Sehun terlalu kuat buat dia lawan. Akhirnya Luhan cuma bisa pasrah ketika bibir seksinya dilumat habis-habisan sama mantan suaminya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Sarapannya gak diabisin lagi mas?"

Chanyeol ngegeleng. "Kaga, mas mau langsung ke bengkel aja."

Baekhyun terdiam sembari ngeliatin sepiring nasi goreng yang lagi-lagi kaga diabisin sama suaminya. Sebenernya Chanyeol kenapa sih? Baekhyun ngerasa semakin curiga.

"Oh iya, mas ampir lupa." Chanyeol ngerogoh sesuatu dari dalem saku celananya.

"Nih, 600 rebu."

"Opo iki mas?"

"Uang bulanan."

"Cuma segini?"

"Bengkel lagi sepi, ntar kalo ada yang bayar kontrakan mas kasih lagi."

Baekhyun ngehela nafas, biasanya Chanyeol kalo ngasih duit bulanan bisa sampe berjuta-juta. Sekarang kenapa cuma 600 ribu? Duit segini cukup buat apa? Apa jangan-jangan...

"Yaudah mas berangkat gawe dulu ya."

"Iya mas hati-hati."

"Assalamualaikum.."

"Wa'alaikumsalam.."

Baekhyun terdiam, pikirannya udah ngelayang kemana-mana. Ya Allah, jangan sampe deh Chanyeol selingkuh lagi.

.

.

.

Jongin berjalan pelan di jalan setapak yang ada di Cibatok Halir sembari ngeliat selembar kertas putih yabg ada ditangannya. Jongin lagi nyari alamat seseorang, tapi dia bingung harus nyari kemana.

Pas lagi fokus ngebaca alamat rumah yang ada dikertas itu, Jongin ngedenger ada suara tukang es potong kaga jauh dari tempat dia berdiri.

"Bang beli.." Jongin manggilin tukang es potong yang ada dibelakangnya.

Tukang es itu pun tersenyum dan langsung nyimpen gerobak dagangannya. "Mau beli berapa mas?"

"Satu aja, rasa coklat ya."

"Siap mas." Tukang es itu ngambilin pesanan Jongin dan langsung dikasihin.

"Berapa?"

"2000."

Jongin ngebuka dompet kulit mahal miliknya dan ngeluarin selembar duit seratus ribuan. "Ini bang."

"Waduh mas, uangnya gede banget. Saya gak ada kembalian."

"Yaudah gpp ambil aja semua."

"Serius mas?".

"Iya ambil aja."

"Makasih banyak ya mas."

"Sama-sama."

Tukang es potong itu langsung pergi ngedorong gerobaknya sembari tersenyum bahagia, masih pagi tapi dia udah dapet untung gede.

Jongin kembali berjalan nelusurin jalan setapak, Kampung Cibatok Halir ini bener2 bersih dan asri. Jongin suka suasananya, tadinya dia mau ngontrak rumah disini tapi karena Kampung Cibatok Halir sama Cibatok Hilir itu mirip2, Jongin jadi agak susah ngebedain, jadinya dia malah salah ngontrak di Cibatok Hilir.

Jongin masuk kesebuah wilayah yang mirip kaya taman kota, Jongin jadi semakin kagum karena di daerah perkampungan kaya gini ada semacem taman gede kaya taman2 yang ada di kota2 besar.

Suasananya cukup rame, banyak orang yang olahraga pagi. Ada juga sekelompok orang yang cuma sekedar nongkrong-nongkrong manja disana.

Jongin lantas berjalan kearah kursi taman berwarna putih, disana ada seorang cewek abg yang keliatan kaya abis nangis sembari ngeliatin hapenya. Jongin jadi keinget sama adek perempuannya, dia punya adek perempuan yang kurang lebih seumuran sama abg itu. Jongin pun lantas nyamperin cewek abg itu.

"Mau es?"

Cewek abg itu tersentak kaget, dia langsung noleh dan terkejut ngeliat om-om yang tiba2 nyodorin es potong rasa coklat buat dia.

"Gak usah takut, saya gak ada maksud jahat ko. Es nya gak saya kasih racun."

Cewek itu keliatan ragu tapi akhirnya dia nerima es potong itu sembari tersenyum tipis. "Makasih ya om."

Jongin ngebuletin matanya kaget, dia sama sekali gak nyangka bakalan dipanggil om.

"Sendirian aja?" Tanya Jongin sembari duduk disampingnya cewek abg itu.

"Iya sendiri."

"Kamu mirip sama adek saya."

"Huh?"

"Saya punya adek perempuan yang kayanya seumuran sama kamu, jadi pas tadi saya ngeliat kamu disini saya langsung nyamperin kamu."

Cewek abg itu terdiam selama beberapa detik. "Om orang baru ya? Saya belum pernah liat om disini."

"Saya baru ngontrak rumah di Cibatok Hilir, saya kesini mau nyari orang."

"Siapa om?"

"Kamu tau alamat ini?" Jongin nunjukin kertas yang tadi dia bawa.

"Oh ini sih alamat rumah bibi saya."

"Oh ya? Kamu kepokannya Luhan?"

"Iya saya Kyungsoo, saya keponakannya Bi Luhan."

"Oh kebetulan banget kalo kaya gitu, rumahnya disebelah mana?"

"Bi Luhannya juga lagi gak ada dirumah."

"Emang dia kemana?"

"Lagi ke Bali, liburan sama anak sama mantan suaminya."

Jongin mengernyit. "Mantan suaminya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Iya mantan suami, Bi Luhan udah cerai sama suaminya semenjak beberapa bulan yang lalu."

Jongin terdiam, jadi Luhan sama Sehun udah cerai?

"Kira-kira kapan mereka pulang dari Bali?"

"Saya juga kurang tau."

Jongin diem selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ngehela nafas. "Yaudah kalo gitu saya pamit dulu, nanti saya kesini lagi."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Nuhun nya om es potongnya."

Jongin mengernyit bingung. "Nuhun?"

"Makasih maksudnya."

"Oh.. iya sama-sama, saya pamit ya. Assalamualaikum."

"Wa'alaikumsalam."

Jongin berjalan semakin jauh ninggalin Kyungsoo yang terdiam sembari ngeliatin es potong yang tadi dikasih sama om-om ganteng itu. Baru kali ini Kyungsoo ketemu sama laki-laki yang menurut dia kadar kegantengannya selevel sama Sehun.

Om yang tadi nyari Bi Luhan kan? Ada perlu apa ya kira-kira? Kyungsoo lupa lagi gak nanya, Bi Luhan juga bisa kenal sama cowok seseksi itu darimana coba? Beruntung banget sih jadi Bi Luhan, udah dapet Sehun, Kris dan sekarang om-om seksi yang tadi.

Tapi Kyungsoo jadi penasaran, yang tadi itu siapanya Bi Luhan ya?

.

.

.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya pelan, sinar matahari perlahan merambat masuk melalui celah-celah gorden kamar hotel.

Luhan ngerasa begitu sesak, ada sebuah tangan keker yang meluk dia dari belakang.

Eh tunggu, tangan keker?

DEG

Luhan langsung ngebuletin matanya, dia menoleh kebelakang dan ngeliat Sehun lagi mendengkur halus sembari meluk dia erat.

Astaga, apa yang udah dia lakuin?

Luhan langsung bangun, selimut yang nutupin tubuh polos mereka pun melorot. Luhan langsung mungutin pakaiannya yang berserakan dilantai sembari ngeluarin airmata.

Kenapa sih Luhan bodoh banget? Semalem dia terlalu terbawa suasana sampe2 dia pasrah aja pas Sehun ngebawa dia ke kamarnya. Luhan juga sama sekali gak berontak pas Sehun nelanjangin dia.

Ya Allah, Luhan bener2 nyesel karena udah terhanyut sama syahwat yang menyesatkan. Sekarang Luhan bener-bener ngerasa kotor dan hina, rasanya cintanya sama Sehun malah ngebuat dia lupa diri sampe ngelakuin hal kotor kaya gini.

Sehun pun ikutan kebangun, dia langsung terduduk sembari ngeliatin Luhan yang sibuk mungutin pakaiannya yang berserakan dilantai.

"Neng.."

DEG

Luhan langsung berbalik dan refleks nutupin tubuh telanjangnya pake baju yang belum sempet dia pake.

"Tutup mata kang, aku gak pake baju hiks.."

"Kenapa? Akang kan udah ngeliat semuanya semalem."

"TUTUP MATA KANG HIKS.."

Luhan berteriak histeris sampe ngebuat Sehun kaget, cowok berk*ntol gede itu pun langsung nutup mata sesuai permintaan Luhan. Luhan pun dengan cepat make bajunya asal sembari terus menangis pilu, Sehun pun jadi semakin khawatir ngedengernya.

Luhan langsung berjalan hendak keluar kamar, Sehun yang tau mantan bininya mau cabut langsung ngebuka mata dan nahan tangan Luhan supaya cewek cantik itu kaga jadi pergi.

"Lepasin kang hiks.." Luhan terus menunduk, dia sama sekali gak berani ngeliat Sehun secara langsung karena cowok berk*ntol gede itu gak pake baju sama sekali.

"Kamu kenapa sih neng, kenapa tiba2 nangis begini? Tadi malem kita-"

"CUKUP! AKU GAK MAU DENGER!"

Sehun semakin dibuat bingung, kenapa Luhan jadi kaya gini?

"Lepasin kang."

"Enggak, sebelum kamu jelasin kenapa kamu nangis begini."

"Aku bilang lepas kang!"

"Enggak."

"AKU BILANG LEPAS!"

Luhan ngehentak tangannya kenceng banget sampe akhirnya genggaman tangan Sehun terlepas, Luhan langsung berbalik, ngebuka pintu kamar dan langsung pergi ninggalin Sehun yang cuma bisa diem ngeliatnya.

.

.

.

Luhan menangis dibawah guyuran air shower, cewek cantik itu menangis ampe sesenggukan menyesali apa yang udah dia perbuat sama Sehun semalam. Luhan bener-bener ngerasa kotor dan hina, bisa-bisanya dia ngelakuin 'itu' sama Sehun yang jelas2 bukan suaminya. Luhan nyesel, dia bener-bener nyesel.

TOK TOK TOK TOK

"Ma, mama kenapa? Ini Taeyeong ma."

Luhan ngusap airmatanya pelan, anak-anaknya pasti pada khawatir ngeliat dia masuk ke kamar sembari nangis. Luhan langsung ngurung diri di kamar mandi sembari ngebersihin tubuhnya.

"Mama gak apa-apa ko sayang.."

"Gak apa-apa ko nangis?"

"Mama gak nangis, mata mama kelilipan."

"Bener gak apa-apa?"

"Iya gak apa-apa."

"Yaudah, Taeyeong, Haowen sama Vivi nunggu diluar ya ma."

"Iya.."

Luhan gak sanggup nahan airmatanya lagi, dia kembali menangis apalagi setelah ngeliat masih ada sisa p*juh yang mengering yang nempel di vaginanya. Luhan bener-bener bodoh, dia ngerasa kaya wanita paling bodoh sedunia karena mau aja disentuh sama laki-laki yang bukan suaminya.

.

.

.

Luhan akhirnya mendaratkan kakinya di Bandara International Soekarno-Hatta setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih dua jam dari Bali. Luhan gak sendiri, dia pulang bareng sama ketiga anak-anaknya. Seharusnya Luhan pulang sekitar 3 harian lagi, tapi karena kejadian yang tak terduga kemaren Luhan mutusin buat pulang duluan tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun.

"Ma kenapa pulangnya cepet banget sih, papa juga gak diajak pulang bareng."

"Papa kalian masih ada kerjaan disana, mama gak betah liburan di Bali."

Haowen sama Taeyeong cuma bisa saling berpandangan bingung, sebenernya mereka masih pengen liburan apalagi di Bali masih ada papa mereka. Tapi karena Mama Luhan mau pulang duluan, mau gak mau mereka pun harus ikutan pulang.

Drrt.. Drrt.. Drrt.. Drrt..

Ada telepon masuk dari Sehun, sebenernya Sehun udah ngehubungin Luhan berkali-kali tapi gak diangkat sama Luhan. Luhan bener2 males, buat sekarang dia masih belum bisa berkomunikasi sama laki-laki yang sebenernya masih dia cintai itu.

.

.

.

Sehun nyampe Jakarta sekitar jam 3 sore dan baru nyampe di Bogor sekitar jam 5 sore, cowok yang juga berk*ntol gede itu langsung terbang ke Jakarta setelah tau kalo Luhan udah pulang duluan ke Bogor.

Sehun bener2 gak ngerti sama sikap Luhan, kenapa dia mendadak jadi berubah begini? Apa dia udah berbuat salah? Kalopun iya, harusnya Luhan ngomong, bukan malah ngambek dan ninggalin dia sendirian di Bali.

TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK

Sesampainya di Desa Cibatok Halir, Sehun langsung dateng kerumah Luhan, dia ketok2 pintu rumah itu gak sabaran berharap Luhan segera ngebukain pintu.

CKLEK

Luhan ngebuka pintu rumah dan keliatan kaget banget ngeliat Sehun berdiri disana, perempuan cantik itu buru-buru nutup pintunya lagi tapi langsung ditahan sama Sehun.

"Neng, apa-apaan sih kamu. Kita perlu bicara!" Sehun keliatan mulai emosi.

"Gak ada yang perlu diomongin lagi kang."

"Kamu kenapa sih neng.." Sehun ngelepas paksa tangan Luhan yang berusaha nutup pintu, pintu itu pun dia dorong kenceng banget.

BRAKK

Sehun langsung ngehimpit tubuh Luhan ke tembok, rahangnya keliatan mengeras pun begitu wajahnya yang memerah karena menahan amarah. Luhan menunduk, airmatanya keluar lagi tanpa bisa ia tahan.

"Hiks.."

"Kamu kenapa jadi kaya gini? Kalo ada masalah tuh ngomong! Bukan malah kaya gini."

Luhan mendongak. "Akang sama sekali gak merasa bersalah? Semalem akang udah merk*sa aku!"

Sehun agak terkejut ngedengernya. "Akang gak pernah merk*sa kamu, kita ngelakuin itu karena mau sama mau."

Luhan ngegeleng. "Enggak kang, apa yang udah kita lakuin kemarin itu salah! Kita bukan suami istri, gak seharusnya kita ngelakuin itu."

"Salah tapi kamu juga nikmatin kan? Kamu sama sekali gak berontak pas akang ngejamah tubuh kamu."

"CUKUP KANG! JANGAN DIBAHAS LAGI HIKS.."

Sehun ngusap wajahnya kasar. "Yaudah oke, terus sekarang kamu maunya gimana? Kamu mau akang tanggung jawab? Kalo perlu hari ini juga akang bakalan ngebawa kamu ke penghulu."

"Tanggung jawab? Akang gampang banget ngomong begitu."

"Emang kenapa? Akang masih cinta sama kamu, kamu juga masih sayang sama akang, terus masalahnya dimana?"

"Terus Kyungsoo mau dikemanain?"

Sehun langsung terdiam, dia lupa kalo saat ini dia masih ngejalin hubungan sama Kyungsoo. Ngeliat Sehun yang diem begitu Luhan pun cuma bisa ngehela nafas pelan.

"Aku emang masih cinta sama akang, tapi bukan berarti aku mau jadi perusak hubungan kamu sama Kyungsoo."

"Ya terus kamu maunya gimana?"

"Aku mau kita ngelupain perasaan masing-masing, lupain juga kejadian yang udah pernah terjadi diantara kita. Aku mau kita saling ngejauh."

"Itu gak mungkin neng, kita punya 3 anak yang harus kita rawat bareng2. Kita harus tetap saling berhubungan."

"Hubungan kita cuma sebatas anak aja, lebih daripada itu, anggep aja kita gak saling kenal."

"Hah? Lu-"

BRAKK

Luhan langsung masuk kedalem rumah sembari ngegebrak pintu kenceng banget. Sehun pun cuma bisa ngacak rambutnya frustasi, Sehun sadar dia masih cinta sama Luhan, tapi dia juga gak bisa kalo harus ninggalin Kyungsoo.

Sekarang dia harus gimana? Kyungsoo atau Luhan?

Sehun bener-bener gak bisa milih..

.

.

.

Udah jam setengah 12 malem tapi Chanyeol belum pulang juga, Baekhyun sedaritadi duduk nungguin di sofa ruang tamu. Gak biasanya Chanyeol begini, kalopun dia pulang malem, Chanyeol pasti ngasih tau dulu.

"Coba aku telepon deh."

Berkali-kali Baekhyun nyoba ngehubungin suaminya itu tapi handphone nya malah gak aktif, Baekhyun jadi khawatir, sebenernya Chanyeol kemana?

Apa jangan-jangan..

Ah enggak, Baekhyun ngegeleng cepet. Dia gak boleh berprasangka buruk sama suaminya sendiri. Baekhyun harus tetap berpikir positif.

"Ndak boleh mikir yang macem-macem, mungkin Mas Chanyeol nginep dirumah temennya."

Tapi..

Baekhyun tetep khawatir, Baekhyun khawatir kalo Chanyeol kenapa2. Gimana kalo ternyata Chanyeol di begal atau kecelakan? Gimana kalo ternyata Chanyeol nginep dirumah selingkuhannya?

Astaghfirullah, semoga apa yang Baekhyun takutin gak kejadian..

Amin..

.

.

.

Drrt.. Drrt.. Drrt..

Baekhyun terbangun sekitar jam setengah 5 pagi, cewek bert*ket gede itu kebangun gara2 ada telepon masuk dari Kris.

"Halo assalamualaikum.."

"..."

Baekhyun keliatan terkejut. "Rumah sakit mana?"

"..."

"Astaghfirullah, yowes aku kesana sekarang."

PIIP

Baekhyun langsung lari masuk kedalem kamar buat ganti baju, cewek bert*ket gede itu pun menangis, ternyata apa yang dia takutin bener-bener kejadian.

.

.

.

"Alhamdulillah mas udah sadar hiks.."

Baekhyun nangis sembari meluk suaminya itu erat ketika Chanyeol akhirnya ngebuka mata, Baekhyun udah nungguin suaminya itu selama kurang lebih setengah jam di rumah sakit.

Tadi subuh Yifan ngabarin kalo Chanyeol pingsan pas lagi olahraga dirumahnya, Chanyeol pun langsung dibawa kerumah sakit.

"Mas kenapa bisa ada disini?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara lemah.

"Mas Kris bilang kamu pingsan pas lagi olahraga dirumahnya, sekarang kamu lagi dirawat dirumah sakit. Kata dokter kamu kelelahan sama kena radang lambung juga."

Chanyeol terdiam, dia inget semalem dia pingsan pas lagi push up. Chanyeol ngerasa kepalanya pusing banget dan perutnya pun kerasa sakit.

"Mas Kris bilang kamu cuma makan roti doang.."

Chanyeol ngangguk. "Iya cuma roti."

"Ya Allah mas, pantesan aja kamu pingsan. Kenapa cuma makan roti?"

"Mas sengaja, biar perut mas gak buncit lagi."

"Mas pengen kurus?"

Chanyeol ngangguk lagi. "Mas pengen punya badan yang keker lagi kaya dulu, buat nyenengin kamu."

"Mas, mau badan kamu gendut atau kurus aku ndak peduli. Aku bakalan tetep sayang sama kamu."

"Iya mas tau, tapi sebagai suami mas juga pengen nyenengin istri."

"Ya tapi ndak begini caranya mas hiks.."

Baekhyun menangis antara terharu dan juga sedih, dia ngerasa terharu karena Chanyeol sampe sakit begini ternyata demi bisa punya badan yang keker buat nyenengin Baekhyun. Disisi lain Baekhyun ngerasa sedih karena demi nyenengin istri Chanyeol sampe harus dirawat dirumah sakit kaya gini. Istri mana sih yang gak ngerasa sedih ngeliat suaminya terbaring diatas ranjang rumah sakit dengan selang infus yang nempel ditangannya?

"Jadi belakangan ini kamu jarang makan tuh karena lagi diet?"

Chanyeol ngangguk. "Mas juga olahraga, awalnya mas dibantu sama Kris tapi akhirnya mas dibantu sama trainer, buat sejam latihan aja bayarnya mahal banget."

"Terus, semalem kamu nginep dirumahnya Kris?"

Chanyeol ngangguk lagi. "Iya, mas olahraga sampe pagi tapi malah ambruk."

Sekarang Baekhyun paham, Chanyeol jarang makan dirumah bukan berarti Chanyeol punya selingkuhan, tapi karena emang sengaja supaya bisa cepet kurus. Soal kenapa Chanyeol yang nolak berhubungan intim kemaren mungkin karena Chanyeol udah kecapean duluan gara2 olahraga mulu. Dan soal duit bulanan yang tiba2 berkurang mungkin karena duitnya dipake buat bayar trainer.

Ya Allah, Baekhyun ngerasa bersalah banget jadinya. Dia udah salah paham, Baekhyun kira Chanyeol selingkuh lagi, tapi ternyata Chanyeol begini demi ngebahagiain dia.

"Besok-besok jangan kaya gini lagi ya mas, aku sayang sama mas gak peduli perut mas buncit atau enggak. Aku ndak mau mas dirawat lagi kaya gini."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Iya mas janji."

Baekhyun langsung meluk suaminya itu sembari menangis. "Makasih yo mas udah mau berusaha buat ngebahagian aku. Aku sayaaaaaang banget sama kamu."

"Mas juga sayang sama kamu neng."

.

.

.

 _1 bulan kemudian.._

"Hamil?"

"Iya bu, selamat ya udah satu bulan."

DEG

Luhan ngerasa dunia nya runtuh seketika, wajahnya pun langsung keliatan pucet pas ngedenger apa yang dibilang dokter tadi. Beberapa hari belakangan ini Luhan emang sering muntah-muntah gak jelas, tapi dia sama sekali gak nyangka kalo gejala itu adalah pertanda kalo dia hamil lagi.

"Hatur nuhun nya dok, kalo gitu saya permisi.." kata Luhan sembari tersenyum lemah.

"Iya sama-sama bu."

Luhan berjalan gontai keluar dari puskesmas, hari ini dia emang sengaja meriksain diri ke dokter, tadinya Luhan kira dia cuma masuk angin biasa, tapi ternyata dokter malah bilang kalo dia positif hamil.

Sekarang Luhan mesti gimana? Dia hamil tanpa adanya suami, dia hamil diluar nikah dan itu semua karena Sehun. Apa Luhan harus minta pertanggungjawaban dari Sehun? Tapi gimana sama Kyungsoo? Gimana juga sama Kris? Laki-laki itu sampe sekarang masih ngarepin cinta dari Luhan, kalo sampe dia tau kalo Luhan lagi hamil anaknya Sehun, dia pasti bakalan kecewa banget.

Apa Luhan harus diem? Bakalan jadi aib pasti kalo dia diem, makin lama perutnya pasti bakalan makin buncit dan orang2 pasti bakalan ngomongin dia karena hamil tapi gak ada lakinya.

Tapi..

Biargimanapun anak di dalem kandungannya ini berhak tau siapa bapak kandungnya kan? Seenggaknya Sehun harus tau kalo dia bakalan punya anak lagi.

Ya, bener..

Sehun harus tau kalo p*juh yang waktu itu dia tanem dirahimnya Luhan sekarang udah berubah jadi janin. Luhan gak akan minta pertanggung jawaban karena Luhan tau Sehun udah sama Kyungsoo, tapi seenggaknya Sehun harus tau kalo Luhan lagi hamil.

Ya, Sehun harus tau..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hayoloh Luhan hamil, gimana dong? KrisHan atau HunHan nih? :v

Untuk pair ChanBaek konfliknya udah selesai ya, kedepannya paling cuma ribut2 dikit karena masalah sepele. Selebihnya mah mereka bakalan lempeng2 aja kaya keluarga bahagia hahaha

Tapi untuk Sehun sama Luhan konfliknya masih bakalan berlanjut, konflik yang juga nantinya bakal ngelibatin Kris dan Kyungsoo. So, buat yang masih penasaran silahkan ditunggu.

Abis baca, jangan lupa review, semakin banyak review yang masuk semakin cepet pula chapter berikutnya meluncur :v

See you in the next chap ~

Bye Bye ~


	24. Chapter 24

Hari ini Kyungsoo sengaja dateng ke kampung Cibatok Hilir buat meriksain kandungan ke rumah salah satu dokter kandungan yang ada disana. Dia dapet rekomendasi dari beberapa tetangga kalo ada dokter kandungan yang bagus di kampung Cibatok Hilir.

Kyungsoo berdiri di depan rumah warna hijau no 12A yang ternyata gak terlalu jauh dari rumah abangnya A Sehun. Perempuan cantik yang masih berumur 18 tahun itu mencet bel rumah beberapa kali dan gak lama sosok pria seksi yang waktu itu ngobrol sama dia ditaman keluar dari dalem rumah.

"Loh, om yang waktu itu kan?"

Jongin tersenyum. "Kamu yang waktu itu di taman kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Iya, om dokter kandungan?"

"Iya, ada perlu apa dateng kemari?"

"Aku mau periksain kandungan."

"Kandungan siapa?"

"Kandungan aku."

Jongin keliatan kaget ngedengernya. "Kamu udah nikah?"

Kyungsoo ngegeleng. "Belum."

Jongin diem selama beberapa detik. "Yaudah, ayo masuk."

.

.

.

"Jadi gimana dok?"

"Kandungan kamu baik-baik aja, bayi nya juga sehat."

"Udah berapa bulan dok?"

"Sekitar 5 bulan."

Kyungsoo cukup terkejut ngedengernya, ternyata kandungan dia udah masuk bulan kelima. "Tapi kenapa perut aku belum keliatan membesar ya dok?"

"Sebagian perempuan yang sedang hamil terkadang perutnya baru keliatan membesar di usia 6 bulan ketas, itu hal yang lumrah sebenarnya."

"Kalo udah masuk 5 bulan berarti aku udah bisa usg dong?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Bisa, kamu mau sekalian usg?"

"Iya mau dok."

"Yaudah, berbaring di tempat tidur."

Kyungsoo langsung naik keatas ranjang dan ngerebahin tubuh kecilnya disana.

"Angkat bajunya sedikit."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, dia angkat bajunya sedikit dan Jongin pun langsung ngolesin gel yang kerasa dingin diperutnya Kyungsoo. Setelah itu dia langsung nempelin alat yang udah tersambung sama monitor.

Gak berapa lama, layar monitor gelap di depan Kyungsoo nyala dan nampilin sesuatu yang ngebuat Kyungsoo seolah kehilangan nafas.

"Nah, itu bayi kamu, dia lagi gerak-gerak. Keliatan kan?" Kata Jongin sembari nunjuk kearah monitor.

Kyungsoo ngangguk sembari menangis haru, dia bener2 gak nyangka kalo sekarang ada nyawa lain yang hidup di dalem perutnya.

"Jenis kelaminnya udah keliatan, kamu mau tau?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi.

"Perempuan."

"Perempuan?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Ya perempuan."

Kyungsoo makin terharu, harusnya Sehun ada disini nemenin dia buat periksa kandungan. Kira-kira reaksi Sehun bakalan kaya gimana ya kalo dia tau bakalan punya anak perempuan lagi?

.

.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum senang, hari ini hari pertama pembukaan toko sembako miliknya. Ya, Chanyeol bener-bener jadi ngebuka usaha baru bakal tambah-tambahan biaya lahiran si kembar. Alhamdulillah udah lumayan banyak pelanggan yang dateng apalagi minggu depan udah mulai masuk bulan puasa, banyak orang yang belanja bahan makanan buat munggahan nanti.

Drrt.. Drrt.. Drrt.. Drrt..

Chanyeol yang lagi asyik ngeliatin karyawannya yang pada sibuk ngelayanin pelanggan langsung ngambil hapenya dari dalem saku, Baekhyun nelepon dan Chanyeol pun langsung ngangkat panggilan itu.

"Kenapa sayang?"

"..."

"Pulang?"

"..."

"Tapi mas lagi ditoko, hari ini kan pembukaan toko sembako kita.'

"..."

Chanyeol ngehela nafas. "Yaudah iya mas pulang sekarang."

"..."

PIIP

Baekhyun nangis, pas Chanyeol bilang dia gak bisa pulang karena lagi ditoko Baekhyun langsung nangis. Belakangan ini Baekhyun emang jadi super sensitif, airmatanya gampang banget keluar gak jelas. Kalo kata Mak Dara sih itu karena bawaan orok, jadi sebagai suami Chanyeol harus lebih peka dan sebisa mungkin nurutin apapun yang Baekhyun mau.

"Jaehwan, Jooe, Jinhwan. Nitip toko bentaran ya, saya balik dulu bentar."

Karyawan Chanyeol langsung pada ngangguk. "Siap bos."

.

.

.

"Kalo boleh saya tau, kamu kenapa belum nikah?"

"Ceritanya panjang dok, laki-laki yang udah ngehamilin saya kayanya gak mau tanggung jawab."

Setelah selesai periksa, Jongin langsung ngajak Kyungsoo buat minum coklat panas di teras belakang rumah. Jongin bener-bener ngerasa kalo Kyungsoo ini mirip banget sama adeknya makanya dia gak segan buat ngajak cewek itu minum coklat bareng. Kyungsoo pun begitu, gak tau kenapa dia ngerasa nyaman sama laki-laki berkulit seksi ini.

"Kamu kenapa bisa sampe hamil? Sayang banget diumur kamu yang sekarang kalo kamu mengandung."

"Sebenernya aku udah suka sama seorang laki-laki dari dulu, aku sengaja nyerahin keperawanan aku supaya dia bisa jadi milik aku. Sekarang aku udah pacaran sama dia, tapi kayanya dia gak ada niatan buat nikah sama aku. Feeling aku sih kayanya dia masih ada rasa sama mantannya."

"Terkadang cinta emang bisa bikin kita ngelakuin apapun termasuk yang melanggar aturan sekalipun, tapi cowok itu tau kalo kamu lagi hamil?"

Kyungsoo ngegeleng. "Belum, aku gak berani bilang. Dia pernah bilang sama aku kalo dia gak mau kalo aku sampe hamil."

"Kalo gak mau sampe hamil kenapa gak pake pengaman?"

"Dia gak pernah mau pake pengaman, katanya gak enak. Dia selalu ngeluarin di dalem."

"Dasar cowok aneh, gak mau pacarnya hamil tapi gak mau pake pengaman. Ngedenger cerita kamu yang kaya gini saya bisa nyimpulin kalo cowok kamu itu egois, dia cuma mikirin diri dia sendiri. Ada baiknya kalo kamu mutusin dia dan nyari laki-laki lain yang jauh lebih baik."

"Siapa juga laki-laki yang mau sama perempuan yang lagi hamil kaya aku dok? Aku juga udah gak perawan, kebanyakan laki-laki kan lebih suka perempuan yang masih perawan daripada yang enggak."

Jongin ngehela nafas. "Terus kamu maunya gimana?"

"Aku bakalan merjuangin cinta aku sama laki-laki itu, gimanapun caranya aku harus nikah sama dia. Aku udah berkorban banyak, aku udah jalan sampe sejauh ini gak mungkin kalo berhenti gitu aja."

"Yaudah terserah kamu aja, saran saya sih, kalo nyakitin mending di hempas aja."

Kyungsoo tersenyum ngedengernya, rasanya lega banget curhat sama dokter Jongin. Kyungsoo emang butuh temen curhat dan dokter Jongin adalah tempat yang paling tepat buat ngeluarin semua keluh kesah dia.

.

.

.

"Assalamualaikum mak, Baekhyun mana?"

Dara yang lagi nonton tv langsung noleh. "Ada dikamar, elu mengapah balik lagi? Katanya mau ke toko."

"Balik lagi, Baekhyun tadi nelepon mewek2 minta Chanyeol pulang."

"Oh, yaudah lu samperin gih, takutnya dia butuh apa-apa."

"Iya."

Chanyeol langsung jalan menuju kamar, di depan kamar ada mbok Hyoyeon yang lagi nyapu. Mbok Hyoyeon ini pembantu yang dibayar Chanyeol buat beres-beres rumah.

"Mbok.."

Mbok Hyoyeon noleh. "Eh mas Chanyeol, udah pulang mas?"

Chanyeol ngangguk. "Permisi ya."

"Iya silahkan."

Chanyeol langsung ngebuka pintu dan masuk kedalem kamar, dia tutup lagi pintunya dan ngeliat Baekhyun yang lagi nangis sembari rebahan.

"Neng."

Baekhyun noleh. "Mas hiks.."

Chanyeol duduk di sisian ranjang. "Kenapa sih? Perutnya sakit?"

Baekhyun ngegeleng. "Ndak mas."

"Terus kenapa?"

Baekhyun langsung bangun, tangannya dengan cepat ngeremes k*ntol Chanyeol yang masih terbungkus celana.

"M-mengapah sih?" Chanyeol keliatan kaget karena Baekhyun tiba2 ngeremes k*ntolnya.

"Aku mau wik wik mas."

"Hah? Kamu nyuruh mas pulang cuma buat gituan?"

Baekhyun ngangguk.

"Di toko banyak pelanggan, ini kan hari pertama pembukaan toko. Abis ini juga mas harus ke bengkel, gituan mah entar malem aja."

"Aku maunya sekarang mas, ayo." Baekhyun langsung meluk Chanyeol dan berusaha nyium bibir suaminya itu.

Chanyeol berusaha ngehindar. "Ntar malem aja neng, kaga enak diluar ada mbok Hyoyeon lagi nyapu, mak Dara juga lagi nonton tv di depan."

"Ya ndak apa-apa mas, kan ndak teriak-teriakan juga."

"Ya ntar malem aja, mas harus kerja."

"Sekarang mas, aku maunya sekarang hiks."

Chanyeol ngehela nafas, nangis lagi..

"Mas jahat, mas udah ndak sayang sama aku hiks." Baekhyun nangis sembari mukulin dadanya Chanyeol pelan.

"Yaudah iya ayo kita wik wik, tapi sekali aja ya, mas kudu buru-buru balik ke toko."

Baekhyun ngangguk sembari ngusap airmatanya pelan, Chanyeol pun langsung ngelepas bajunya satu persatu. Baru juga dia mandi, eh malah diajak 'begituan' pagi-pagi begini, kudu mandi lagi dah abis ini.

.

.

.

"Kang Sehun.."

Luhan sengaja dateng ke kios buahnya Sehun karena dirumahnya gak ada siapa-siapa, disana dia ketemu sama Sehun yang lagi duduk di depan toko buahnya.

"Neng, tumben kamu kemari." Sehun langsung berdiri begitu ngeliat Luhan dateng nyamperin dia.

"Ada yang pengen aku omongin sama kamu kang."

"Ngomongin apa? Kamu udah gak marah lagi sama akang?"

"Aku hamil."

Sehun diem selama beberapa detik. "Hah?"

"Aku hamil kang, ini udah sebulan semenjak kita ngelakuin itu."

Sehun mulai tersenyum. "Itu artinya kamu mau minta tanggung jawab sama akang?"

"Aku gak bilang gitu kang."

"Lah terus?"

"Aku cuma mau ngasih tau aja kang, biar gimanapun kamu ayahnya, kamu berhak tau kalo sebentar lagi kamu bakalan punya anak lagi."

"Kalo kamu hamil anak akang, itu artinya akang harus tanggung jawab. Emangnya kamu mau hamil tanpa suami?"

Luhan diem, sebenernya dia gak mau hamil dalam keadaan kaya gini, tapi mau gimana lagi? Luhan gak mau jadi perusak hubungan orang.

"Terus Kyungsoo gimana? Gimana sama nasib Kyungsoo kalo kita nikah?"

"Akang bisa mutusin Kyungsoo kalo kamu mau."

Luhan terperangah, gilaaaa. Sehun bener-bener gila, bisa-bisanya dia punya pikiran kaya gitu.

"Dasar gila kamu kang, gampang banget kamu ngomong kaya gitu. Emangnya kamu pikir Kyungsoo itu permen karet yang bisa kamu lepeh kalo udah gak kerasa manis? Gak punya otak banget sih jadi laki-laki!"

Luhan marah, dia bener-bener marah. Biar gimanapun Kyungsoo itu masih keponakannya, jelas dia gak rela kalo Kyungsoo dipermainin kaya gini.

"Ya terus kamu maunya gimana?"

"Aku gak minta apa-apa kang, aku cuma mau kamu tau kalo sekarang aku lagi hamil. Assalamualaikum."

Luhan langsung berbalik, rasanya dia udah enek banget ngeliat muka Sehun. Gampang banget dia mainin perasaan perempuan kaya gitu, Luhan emang masih cinta sama Sehun, tapi kalo kaya gini caranya Luhan malah jadi jijik sama mantan suaminya itu.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol."

Chanyeol yang baru aja nyampe bengkel langsung noleh pas ngeliat Kris udah nungguin dia di depan pintu gerbang.

"Ngapain lu kemari?"

"Gw lagi ada perlu ama lu, itu leher lu mengapah merah2 begitu?"

Chanyeol refleks megang lehernya. "Abis di cupang ama Baekhyun tadi."

"Buset, kaya abis di gigit nyamuk sekebon lu."

"Anunya Baekhyun agresif banget karang, pagi-pagi udah minta wik-wik. Kaga diturutin malah mewek, serba salah jadinya."

"Namanya lagi bunting mah emang begitu, nafsu seksualnya jadi menggebu-gebu. Almarhumah bini gw juga dulu begitu."

"Iya gw tau, waktu jaman Baekhyun hamil Jackson ama Taehyung juga begitu. Ngomong-ngomong, elu ada perlu apa ama gw?"

"Gw mau minta tolong ama elu."

"Minta tolong apaan?"

"Tolong bantuin gw buat ngelamar Luhan."

"Widih beneran lu jadi ama Luhan?"

"Iya pengennya sih gitu, mudah2an aja dia mau ama gw."

"Yaudah, terus elu mau gw gimana?"

"Gw pengen elu nyiapin tempat yang romantis bakal gw nanti ngelamar Luhan, restoran kek atau dimana kek gitu. Lu minta Baekhyun buat ngajak Luhan kesana, terus nanti tiba2 gw dateng pake jas sembari bawa bunga ama cincin bakal ngelamar dia, gimana menurut lu?"

"Yaudah kalo elu maunya begitu, ntar gw cariin tempat yang paling bagus dah. Baekhyun juga ntar gw ajak buat bantuin."

Kris mengangguk. "Oke, makasih ya Yeol, elu emang sahabat gw yang paling baik."

"Iya sama-sama."

.

.

.

"Makasih ya dok, udah nganterin aku."

Jongin tersenyum. "Sama-sama, kalo gitu saya permisi ya, kalo ada apa-apa kabarin saya aja."

Kyungsoo ngangguk. "Iya."

"Assalamualaikum."

"Wa'alaikumsalam."

Jongin melajukan kembali mobilnya setelah nganterin Kyungsoo pulang ke Cibatok Halir, sebenernya Kyungsoo udah nolak pas Jongin nawarin buat nganter dia, tapi Jongin maksa sampe akhirnya Kyungsoo mau dianter sama dokter sexy itu.

Kyungsoo berbalik, dia ngebuka tas yang dia bawa dan ngerogoh kunci rumah yang disimpen di dalem tasnya.

"Kyungsoo.."

Kyungsoo noleh, dia agak kaget pas ngeliat Sehun berdiri di depan rumahnya. "Aa, sejak kapan aa disini?"

Sehun keliatan marah, rahangnya mengeras dan tangannya pun mengepal. "Yang tadi itu siapa?"

"Dokter Jongin, dia dokter di kampung sebelah a."

"Kenapa kamu bisa dianterin sama dia?"

"Tadi aku abis periksa kerumahnya a, aku lagi kurang enak badan."

Kyungsoo bohong, gak mungkin dia bilang kalo dia abis periksa kandungan kan?

"Kamu tau gak laki-laki yang tadi itu siapa?"

"Dokter kan?"

"Dia itu selingkuhannya Luhan!"

DEG

Kyungsoo terperangah kaget, jadi dokter Jongin itu selingkuhannya bi Luhan?

"Laki-laki itu yang udah bikin rumah tangga aa sama bibi kamu hancur, sekarang kamu juga malah jalan sama dia."

"Dokter Jongin cuma nganterin aku aja a, aku juga baru kenal sama dia."

Sehun ngehela nafas kesal, kenapa laki-laki itu harus muncul lagi sih?

"Aa mau kita putus."

DEG

Kyungsoo langsung mematung, wajahnya keliatan kaget sama apa yang baru aja diucapin Sehun barusan. "Maksudnya? Aa gak serius kan?"

"Aa serius, aa mau kita putus."

Kyungsoo ngegeleng cepat, airmatanya pun langsung menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Enggak a hiks, aku gak mau, aku gak mau kita putus hiks.. aku berani sumpah a, aku sama dokter Jongin ga ada hubungan apa-apa."

"Ini bukan masalah kamu ada hubungan sama dokter itu apa enggak, tapi aa emang udah gak bisa ngelanjutin hubungan ini lagi."

"Aa janji mau nikahin aku a, kenapa sekarang aa malah ingkar janji?"

"Aa minta maaf, tapi aa bener-bener gak bisa ngelanjutin hubungan ini lagi. Aa harus pergi."

Kyungsoo ngegeleng, ia genggam tangan Sehun erat tapi langsung dihempas sama Sehun. Sehun langsung pergi, ninggalin Kyungsoo yang cuma bisa menangis tersedu-sedu. Kyungsoo berusaha ngejar Sehun tapi Sehun langsung pergi pake motornya.

"A SEHUN HIKS.."

Sekarang Kyungsoo cuma bisa menangis, semua usaha dan pengorbanan yang udah dia lakuin demi bisa bersatu sama Sehun sia-sia. Dia bahkan udah nyerahin keperawanannya buat laki-laki yang paling dia cintai itu tapi akhirnya dia malah ditinggal kaya gini.

Kyungsoo nyesel, sumpah dia bener-bener nyesel..

.

.

.

"Ko restorannya sepi banget sih Baek?"

Malem harinya Baekhyun tiba-tiba aja ngajak Luhan makan malem di salah satu restoran mewah yang sebelumnya udah disewa sama Chanyeol. Luhan agak bingung, soalnya restoran segede ini sama sekali gak ada pengunjung lain selain dia sama Baekhyun.

"Aku juga ndak tau teh, mungkin restorannya masih baru jadi belum banyak yang tau."

Luhan mengangguk pelan.

"Aku kebelakang dulu ya teh, kebelet."

"Oh iya."

Baekhyun langsung pergi ninggalin Luhan yang bingung mau ngapain, restoran ini gede banget. Tapi suasanya terkesan romantis, banyak lilin-lilin kecil yang dipasang disana-sini dan ada juga sekumpulan kelopak bunga mawar merah dan putih yang ngebentuk tanda hati di tengah-tengah ruangan.

CKLEK

Pintu restoran kebuka, Luhan pun langsung noleh. Dia keliatan agak kaget ngeliat Kris berdiri disana sembari ngebawa sebuket bunga. Kris bener-bener keliatan ganteng dengan setelan jas warna abu-abu yang dia pake di tubuh tegapnya.

Kris tersenyum sembari berjalan kearah Luhan dan langsung berlutut dihadapan wanita berumur 35 tahun itu. Luhan jelas kaget, tapi dia juga bingung kenapa Kris ngelakuin ini.

Chanyeol sama Baekhyun tersenyum lebar ngeliatnya, sebenernya daritadi Chanyeol ada direstoran itu, dia ada di dapur buat mantau semuanya, Baekhyun pun sebenernya gak jadi ke toilet, dia ikut masuk ke dalem dapur dan ngeliat momen romantis antara Kris sama Luhan.

"Mereka keliatan cocok banget yo mas, semoga mereka bener-bener jodoh."

Chanyeol ngangguk. "Amin."

Kris nyerahin bunga itu sama Luhan, cowok berumur 36 tahun itu kemudian ngeluarin kotak merah beludru yang isinya cincin buat ngelamar Luhan.

Kris ngebuka kotak itu pelan. "Aa sayang sama kamu Lu, aa bener-bener serius sama kamu. Aa pengen jadi laki-laki beruntung yang bisa ngedapetin hati kamu. Aa pasti bakalan bahagia banget kalo kamu mau nikah sama aa."

Luhan menangis, gak tau kenapa tapi Luhan ngerasa sedih. "Aku.. gak bisa a, maaf."

Kris terdiam selama beberapa detik. "Kenapa?"

"Aku bukan wanita yang pantes buat aa, aku udah kotor a, lebih baik aa nyari perempuan lain yang jauh lebih baik buat aa."

"Kamu kenapa ngomong kaya gitu?"

Luhan ngusap airmatanya pelan. "Aku hamil a, aku hamil anaknya Kang Sehun."

DEG

Kris langsung mematung, dia keliatan kaget banget. Gak terkecuali Baekhyun sama Chanyeol yang ikut terperangah ngedenger pengakuan Luhan barusan.

"Aa orang baik, aa pantes ngedapetin yang jauh lebih baik dari aku. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, aku permisi a."

Luhan ngambil tasnya asal, dia langsung pergi gitu aja ninggalin Kris yang keliatan shock. Baekhyun ama Chanyeol juga dibuat bingung jadinya, mereka sama sekali gak nyangka kalo Luhan bakalan hamil lagi anaknya Sehun padahal mereka udah cerai.

.

.

.

Luhan nyampe kerumah dengan mata sembab, sepanjang perjalanan pulang dia sama sekali gak berhenti nangis. Luhan menangis karena dia ngerasa udah nyakitin pria sebaik Yifan, tapi Luhan ngerasa keputusannya ini udah bener, dia gak bisa nerima lamaran Yifan karena dia sendiri udah mengandung benih dari pria lain. Yifan berhak dapet perempuan yang jauh lebih baik dari dia.

"Bi Luhan."

Luhan tersentak kaget, dia langsung noleh kebelakang dan ngeliat Kyungsoo masuk ke pekarangan rumah dia.

"Kyungsoo, ngapain?"

Mata Kyungsoo pun keliatan sembab, penampilannya juga acak-acakan. Kyungsoo keliatan kaya orang yang lagi depresi berat.

"Aku mau minta tolong."

"Minta tolong apa?"

"Minta tolong supaya bibi ngerelain a Sehun buat aku bisa?"

Luhan mengernyit bingung. "Maksudnya? Bibi gak ngerti."

"Aku hamil anaknya a Sehun bi."

DEG

Luhan kaget banget ngedengernya.

"Udah 5 bulan tapi a Sehun tiba-tiba mutusin aku gitu aja, ini pasti karena a Sehun masih belum bisa ngelupain bibi."

"Kang Sehun mutusin kamu?"

Kyungsoo ngangguk. "Aku mohon bi, anak di dalem perut aku butuh tanggung jawab ayahnya. Aku mohon relain a Sehun buat aku."

Luhan terdiam, Kyungsoo gak tau aja kalo sekarang dia juga lagi hamil. Bukan cuma Kyungsoo yang butuh pertanggungjawaban tapi Luhan juga.

"Bibi gak pernah ngarepin kang Sehun buat balik lagi sama bibi, bibi pengen kamu bahagia Kyung, bibi ikhlas kalo emang kang Sehun bisa bikin kamu bahagia, bibi gak bakalan ngarepin apa-apa lagi."

Kyungsoo menangis. "Aku gak tau bi, a Sehun udah gak mau balikan sama aku. Aku bingung, gimana sama anak ini kalo a Sehun gak mau tanggung jawab hiks.."

"Kamu tenang aja, nanti biar bibi yang ngomong sama kang Sehun."

Kyungsoo menangis sesenggukan, sekarang dia bener-bener takut kalo Sehun gak mau tanggung jawab. Kyungsoo takut kalo harus ngebesarin anak ini sendirian.

Luhan yang ngeliat itu pun langsung meluk keponakannya itu dengan erat sembari ngusap punggungnya pelan. Dalam kasus ini, Luhan ngerasa dia sama Kyungsoo itu senasib. Mereka sama-sama jadi korban keegoisan seorang laki-laki.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Ditunggu responnya ya kawan-kawan kekeke ~


	25. Chapter 25

Sekitar jam setengah sepuluh malem Baekhyun ama Chanyeol baru nyampe dirumah mereka, keduanya sama-sama duduk disisan ranjang setelah beres mandi dan bersih-bersih.

"Aku masih ndak nyangka kalo Teh Luhan hamil lagi anaknya Mas Sehun. Mereka kan udah cerai, ngelakuin 'itu'nya dimana?"

"Mas juga kaget tadi, padahal Sehun itu kaya yang udah gak ada rasa ama Luhan tapi masih aja di ent*t. Luhan tuh dulu ampe di anj*ng2in ama Sehun."

"Moso sih mas?"

Chanyeol ngangguk. "Dulu waktu Luhan ketauan selingkuh, sikap Sehun berubah jadi kasar. Dia juga kan ngotot pengen pisah ama Luhan, giliran udah pisah malah dibikin bunting lagi."

Baekhyun keliatan kesel banget ngedengernya. "Jahat banget deh Mas Sehun, padahal aku kira Mas Sehun itu orangnya dewasa, aku sama sekali ndak nyangka kalo dia sebejat itu."

"Sebenernya Sehun jadi begitu gara2 Luhan juga, kalo Luhan gak selingkuh sikap Sehun juga kaga bakalan berubah."

"Mas opo ndak mau nasehatin Mas Sehun? Siapa tau kalo mas yang nasehatin dia bakalan berubah."

"Mas kaga bisa ngelakuin itu, soalnya mas sendiri juga pernah khilaf ama cewek lain, ntar mas malah dibilang sok suci lagi."

Baekhyun terdiam, dia natep suaminya yang lagi duduk cuma pake celana boxer doang.

"Mas.."

Chanyeol noleh. "Apaan?"

"Wik wik yuk."

Chanyeol terkejut ngedengernya. "Tadi pagi kan udah."

"Aku mau lagi mas, eeeh ndak deh. Bukan aku yang pengen, tapi si kembar yang pengen." Baekhyun ngusap perutnya lembut.

"Ilokan orok begitu kepengen ng*we."

"Beneran mas, ini tuh bawaan bayi. Emang selama ini aku pernah ngajakin mas 'begituan' duluan kalo lagi ndak hamil?"

"Ya kaga pernah sih, tapi embung (ogah) ah, mas cape pengen tidur. Besok lagi aja."

"Aku maunya sekarang mas."

"Kaga ah.."

Baekhyun berdecak sebal. "Ayo mas ih.."

Chanyeol ngegeleng. "Kaga neng, besok aja. Emang kamu kaga capek apa?"

"Mas tuh kenapa sih, diajak enak aja ndak mau. Mas udah ndak sayang sama aku? Mas udah bosen sama aku, iya?"

"Ya kaga lah, mas cuma lagi kaga kepengen aja, bukan mas kaga sayang lagi sama kamu."

Baekhyun berdecak sebal. "Dede, baba kamu jahat sama ibu hiks baba kamu udah ndak sayang sama ibu, baba kamu ndak mau nurutin kepengenan ibu lagi hiks." Baekhyun pura2 nangis sembari ngusap perutnya lembut.

Chanyeol ngehela nafas, mulai dah ngedrama lagi. "Yaudah iya, ayo wik wik dah."

"Jangan kepaksa gitu dong mas."

"Kaga, mas kaga kepaksa ko." Kata Chanyeol sembari tersenyum lebar.

Baekhyun ikutan tersenyum, dia langsung ngelepasin bajunya satu persatu sampe bener-bener telanjang. Chanyeol pun begitu, dia lepas celana boxernya ampe k*ntol gedenya keliatan. Dia tidurin tubuh Baekhyun pelan sembari dia ciumin t*ket gede bininya.

.

.

.

Luhan terus ngelamun, matanya keliatan sembab karena terus2an nangis. Luhan ngerasa dia bener-bener bodoh karena mau aja diajak 'begituan' ama Sehun yang jelas2 udah bukan suaminya lagi. Sekarang dia hamil dan gak bisa minta pertanggung jawaban dari Sehun.

Anak ini bakalan lahir tanpa punya ayah yang sah, imbasnya orang-orang sekitar pasti bakalan ngecap anak ini sebagai anak haram dan itu pasti bakalan bikin Luhan sakit hati banget, gara2 kebodohan orangtuanya anak yang harus nanggung akibatnya.

Luhan ngusap airmtanya pelan sembari ia elus perutnya yang masih datar. "Maafin mama ya sayang, gara2 kesalahan mama jadi kamu yang kena imbasnya."

TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK

Siapa itu? Siapa yang bertamu kerumahnya malem-malem begini?

TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK

"Iya bentar."

Luhan langsung berjalan kearah depan.

CKLEK

"Kang Sehun?"

"Lu."

"Ngapain kesini malem-malem?"

"Ada yang perlu akang omongin sama kamu."

"Ngomongin apa?"

"Akang mau tanggung jawab sama janin yang lagi kamu kandung, akang mau kita rujuk supaya anak ini dapet status yang sah dimata hukum dan agama."

"Aku gak mau kang, aku kasian sama Kyungsoo."

"Terus gimana sama anak kita? Kamu mau anak kita dikatain anak haram gara2 orangtuanya gak nikah?"

Luhan diem, justru itu yang lagi dia pikirin sekarang.

"Udah lah neng, kamu gak usah mikirin orang lain dulu. Pikirin aja kepentingan anak kita."

"Akang tuh kenapa sih, dulu akang yang maksa pengen pisah sama aku, kenapa sekarang tiba2 akang pengen rujuk lagi?"

"Maafin akang neng, akang tau akang salah. Akang sadar kalo akang masih sayang sama kamu."

Luhan ngegeleng. "Enggak, akang gak sayang sama aku. Akang cuma gak rela aku nikah sama A Yifan kan?"

Sehun terdiam, kenapa Luhan mikir begitu?

"Akang gak rela kalo aku ngedapetin laki-laki yang lebih dari akang kan?"

"Kaga neng, akang sama sekali kaga mikir begitu."

"Aku udah gak bisa percaya lagi sama akang, sekarang mendingan akang pulang karena aku mau istirahat."

BRAKK

Luhan langsung nutup pintunya kenceng.

"AKANG GAK BAKALAN NYERAH NENG, AKANG BAKALAN TERUS USAHA SAMPE KAMU MAU RUJUK SAMA AKANG." Teriak Sehun dari luar rumah.

Luhan langsung nangis ngedengernya, seandainya aja dia bisa ngulang waktu. Dia gak bakalan mau diajak 'begituan' sama Sehun.

.

.

.

Chanyeol ngorok kenceng banget, cowok berumur 36 tahun itu tidur telanjang dengan posisi kaki mengangkang lebar. Chanyeol udah terlanjur kecapean ampe pake celana aja dia udah gak sanggup.

Baekhyun ngeliat jam yang udah nunjukin pukul tiga pagi, dia kemudian ngelirik kearah suaminya yang lagi ngorok.

"Mas bangun mas." Baekhyun ngeguncang bahu suaminya itu pelan.

"Mas bangun.."

Chanyeol menggeliat pelan. "Apaan lagi bae sih neng, mas ngantuk banget."

"Bangun dulu ih."

Chanyeol berdecak sebal, dia akhirnya ngebuka mata dan ngeliat Baekhyun dengan pandangan kesal. "Mau wik wik lagi?"

Baekhyun ngegeleng. "Ndak mas, aku lagi kepengen makan mangga."

"Jam berapa ini neng, mau nyari mangga kemana?"

"Dirumahnya Pak Chansung kan ada pohon mangga, mas minta aja kesana."

"Ilokan malem-malem begini, pan kaga enak gangguin orang tidur."

"Ya terus gimana? Si kembar lagi pengen mangga. Emangnya kamu mau si kembar ileran kalo kemauannya ndak diturutin?"

Chanyeol ngehela nafasnya pelan, sumpah demi apapun kepalanya pusing banget gara2 dipaksa bangun begini.

"Yaudah iya bentar, mas pake baju dulu."

Chanyeol bangun, dia pake celana ama kaos putih polos dan jalan keluar kamar sembari sempoyongan.

DUKK

"Adaww.. siapa yang mindahin pintu kemari sih." Chanyeol ngusap jidatnya yang terasa nyut2an gara2 kejedot pintu.

"Pintunya dari dulu emang udah ada disitu mas."

Chanyeol langsung diem, sambil terus ngusap jidatnya yang memerah, cowok berk*ntol gede itu langsung berjalan keluar. Baekhyun yang ngeliat itu pun cuma bisa tersenyum geli sembari ngegeleng pelan.

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK

"Assalamualaikum, Bang Chansung."

CKLEK

Chansung keluar rumah cuma pake sarung doangan, keliatan benget kalo dia baru bangun tidur.

"Elu Yeol, ngapain malem-malem kerumah gw?"

"Maaf ya bang ganggu malem-malem, Baekhyun lagi ngidam, katanya dia lagi pengen makan mangga. Boleh gak saya beli beberapa mangga punya abang?"

Chansung ngehela nafas. "Ah elu Yeol, kirain ada apaan, ganggu aja orang lagi mimpi basah juga. Yaudah, ambil aja kaga usah beli."

Chanyeol ketawa ngedengernya. "Makasih banyak ya bang."

Chanyeol langsung jalan ke pohon mangga yang ada di depan rumah Chansung, tanpa ba bi bu lagi cowok berk*ntol gede itu langsung naek keatas pohon. Sedari kecil Chanyeol udah biasa manjat pohon, dulu kalo maen petak umpet ama temen2nya dia ama Sehun sering banget ngumpet diatas pohon. Jangankan pohon mangga, pohon kelapa aja gampang banget dia panjat.

"BANG MINTA MANGGANYA EMPAT YA." Teriak Chanyeol dari atas pohon.

"IYA AMBIL AJA."

Chanyeol tersenyum ngedengernya, dia ambil beberapa buah mangga tapi alisnya sedikit mengernyit pas ngeliat ada sesuatu yang nempel di buah mangga yang dia pegang.

"Apaan ini putih-putih."

Chanyeol megang benda aneh itu dan langsung ngebelalak pas tau kalo itu ternyata ulet.

"ULET ANJIRR!"

Chanyeol refleks ngejatohin buah mangga yang dia pegang, saking kagetnya ngeliat ulet, Chanyeol sampe gak bisa ngejaga keseimbangan sampe akhirnya jatoh ketanah.

GEDEBUKK

"CHANYEOL!"

Chansung keliatan panik, dia langsung lari nyamperin Chanyeol yang udah kadung nyungsep dibawah pohon mangga.

.

.

.

"ADAWW.. SAKIT SAKIT, PELAN-PELAN MBAH."

Pagi dikediaman Chanyeol agak lebih berisik dari biasanya, Baekhyun sengaja manggil Mbah Yoseob (tukang urut laki-laki di Cibatok) buat ngurut pinggang suaminya yang abis jatoh dari pohon mangga semalem.

"Pelan-pelan mbah." Kata Chanyeol sembari meringis.

"Ini juga udah pelan Yeol." Kata Mbah Yoseob sembari ngurut pinggangnya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang ngeliat itu pun cuma bisa ngeringis ngilu, tadi subuh Pak Chansung bilang kalo Chanyeol jatoh dari pohon mangga. Setelah diperiksa ternyata pinggang suaminya itu terkilir lumayan parah makanya Baekhyun langsung manggil Mbah Yoseob kerumahnya.

"Lagian gimana ceritanya sih Yeol, ko elu bisa jatoh begini? Pan dari kecil elu udah biasa manjat pohon." Kata Dara yang sedaritadi juga ikutan ngeliatin Chanyeol yang lagi diurut.

"Ada ulet mak, Chanyeol pan geli."

"Yailah tibang ama ulet doang, badan segede kingkong ilokan takut ama ulet."

"Bukan takut mak, geli."

"Iya sama bae dah."

"Maafin aku yo mas, gara2 aku mas jadi sakit begini." Kata Baekhyun yang ngerasa bersalah.

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. "Iya kaga ngapa2 neng-ADAWW SAKIT MBAH." Chanyeol berteriak lagi pas Mbah Yoseob neken pinggangnya kenceng.

TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK

Dara noleh. "Siapa sih yang deteng pagi-pagi begini?"

"Biar aku yang samperin mak."

"Ga usah Baek, biar emak aja. Kamu temenin Chanyeol aja."

Baekhyun ngangguk, Dara pun langsung jalan kedepan dan ngebuka pintu rumah.

CKLEK

"Loh, Kyungsoo?"

Dara keliatan sedikit kaget pas ngeliat Kyungsoo berdiri di depan pintu rumah, matanya keliatan sembab kaya orang yang abis nangis.

"Kamu pacarnya anak saya kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. "Maaf ganggu pagi2 bu, ada yang harus saya omongin sama ibu."

"Ngomongin apa?"

Kyungsoo narik nafasnya panjang. "Saya hamil bu."

DEG

Dara langsung ngebuletin matanya. "Hamil?"

Kyungsoo ngangguk. "Iya saya hamil anaknya A Sehun."

"Ko bisa? Kalian kan belum nikah."

"Kita udah sering ngelakuin hubungan intim bu."

"Astaghfirullahaladzim." Dara ngegeleng pelan, ternyata Sehun belum berubah. Dia masih aja ngelakuin zina sama perempuan yang bukan muhrimnya.

"Terus kenapa kamu ceritain itu sama saya?"

"A Sehun mutusin saya bu, A Sehun ninggalin saya disaat saya lagi hamil. Saya gak tau harus ngadu kemana lagi selain sama ibu, saya mohon bu, tolong bujukin A Sehun supaya balik lagi sama saya. Saya gak bisa ngebayangin kalo saya harus hamil tanpa suami, orangtua saya dikampung juga pasti bakalan marah banget kalo tau saya hamil diluar nikah."

"Sehun tau gak kalo kamu lagi hamil?"

Kyungsoo ngegeleng. "A Sehun bilang dia gak mau punya anak dari saya."

Dara ngehela nafas kesal, kenapa sih Sehun jadi doyan main cewek gini? Dulu Irene sekarang Kyungsoo, bikin malu keluarga aja tuh si Biawak Sumatera.

"Yaudah nanti biar saya yang ngomong sama Sehun, kamu gak usah khawatir."

Kyungsoo mengangguk cepet sembari ngeluarin airmata. "Makasih banyak bu hiks makasih banyak."

.

.

.

Chanyeol cuma bisa tidur tengkurep gara2 pinggangnya masih kerasa sakit, tadi dia jatohnya kenceng banget dan pas2an pinggangnya duluan yang nempel ke tanah, gak kebayang kalo kepalanya duluan, udah geger otak kali dia sekarang.

"Mas nih aku bikinin sop ayam buat kamu, dimakan ya." Baekhyun duduk di depannya Chanyeol.

"Suapin dong neng, mas gak bisa makan sendiri."

Baekhyun langsung ngambil sendok dan nyuapin suaminya itu, Chanyeol pun dengan senang hati nerima suapan sop ayam dari Baekhyun.

"Enak mas?"

Chanyeol ngangguk. "Enak.."

"Kata Mbah Yoseob kalo dalam waktu tiga hari pinggang kamu masih kerasa sakit, kamu harus dibawa kerumah sakit, takutnya ada tulang yang patah."

"Kaga usah, paling 2 atau 3 harian lagi juga sembuh."

"Maafin aku yo mas, beneran deh aku jadi ngerasa bersalah banget."

"Kaga ngapah neng, daripada anak mas ileran kan. Lagian ini tuh kecelakaan, bukan salah kamu."

Baekhyun tersenyum ngedengernya. "Makasih ya mas kamu udah jadi suami siaga buat aku." Baekhyun nyubit pipi suaminya itu pelan.

"Iya sama-sama, ayo suapin lagi dong."

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi. "Iya."

Drrt.. Drrt.. Drrt.. Drrt..

"Ambilin hape mas dong neng."

Baekhyun ngambil hapenya Chanyeol diatas kursi.

"Siapa?"

"Mas Yifan."

"Yaudah angkat."

Baekhyun ngegeser tombol ijo dan langsung nempelin hape itu ke pipinya Chanyeol.

"Halo, mengapah?"

"..."

"Gw dirumah, abis kena musibah jadi ora bisa gawe dulu."

"..."

"Iya elu dateng be kerumah gw."

"..."

"Iya."

"Udah neng."

PIIP

Baekhyun nyimpen lagi hape suaminya diatas kursi.

"Ono opo toh mas?"

"Kris mau kerumah, mau ada yang diomongin katanya."

"Kira-kira dia masih mau ndak ya sama Teh Luhan?"

Chanyeol ngangkat bahunya pelan. "Kaga tau, udah ah jangan ngomongin orang mulu. Mending suapin mas lagi."

Baekhyun nyendokin sop ayam lagi dan bersiap nyuapin Chanyeol lagi.

Chanyeol ngegeleng. "Jangan pake sendok."

"Terus pake apa? Moso mau pake tangan."

"Pake mulut lah."

"Hah? Gimana toh maksudnya."

"Kamu masukin sop ayam itu kemulut kamu terus abis itu kamu masukin lagi kemulut mas pake lidah kamu."

"Iiiih jorok banget sih mas." Baekhyun bergidik jijik.

"Enak malah kalo makannya begitu."

"Ndak ah mas, jijik aku tuh."

"Ayolah neng, giliran kamu minta wik wik aja mas turutin mulu. Giliran mas minta disuapin pake mulut doangan segala kaga mau."

"Tapi kan jijik mas."

"Kaga, yaelah deh."

Baekhyun ngehela nafas. "Yowes, bentar."

Baekhyun masukin sesuap sop ayam sama nasinya kemulut, abis itu dia menunduk dan ngedeketin mulutnya ke mulut Chanyeol. Belum sempet bibir mereka nempel Chanyeol udah lebih dulu narik wajahnya Baekhyun yang langsung dia sedot bibirnya kuat.

"Eemmmmhh aaahhh."

Baekhyun ngelenguh panjang, Chanyeol pun langsung narik makanan dari mulut Baekhyun pake lidahnya.

"Emmhh ahhh haahh haahh."

Baekhyun terengah-engah, dia usap bibirnya pelan sedang suaminya keliatan santai banget nguyah daging ayam dimulutnya.

"Jorok banget sih mas."

"Tapi enak kan?"

"Enak darimana? jijik aku tuh."

Chanyeol ketawa ngedengernya. "Yaudah, kalo gitu mas minta minum."

"Ini aku udah bawain air putih." Baekhyun ngambil cangkir air putih diatas meja.

"Kaga mau air putih, mas maunya minum susu."

"Susu? Yowes tak bikinin dulu."

"Eeeh mau kemana?" Kata Chanyeol sembari nahan tangan Baekhyun.

"Mau ke dapur lah mas, katanya mau minum susu."

"Ngapain segala kedapur? Susu yang ngegantung aja kan bisa."

"Susu yang ngegan-" Baekhyun ngehela nafas. "Tau ah mas, bercanda mulu."

Chanyeol ketawa ngeliatnya. "Mas kaga becanda sayang, ayo dong buka behanya."

"Issshh tau ah." Baekhyun langsung melengos pergi.

"Neng, mas haus banget ini. Mas pengen minum susu."

"BODO AMAT!" Teriak Baekhyun dari dapur.

Chanyeol ketawa ngakak ngedengernya, seru juga ternyata ngegodain bininya kaya tadi.

KRAKK

"ADAWW."

Chanyeol refleks megangin pinggangnya lagi, ampun dah ah, gara2 ketawa doang pinggangnya jadi kerasa sakit lagi.

.

.

.

Sehun ngehela nafas, dia sama sekali gak bisa fokus semenjak Luhan bilang kalo dia lagi hamil. Sehun pengen banget tanggung jawab tapi Luhannya kaya yang ogah banget. Biar gimanapun anak yang dikandung Luhan itu kan anaknya dia juga, kalo Luhan kaga mau dinikahin terus nasib anaknya nanti gimana? Bisa-bisa dicap anak haram nanti.

"Sehun."

Sehun langsung noleh pas ngeliat emaknya dateng ke toko buah, ada apaan yak? Tumbenan amat emaknya dateng kemari.

"Ada yang harus emak omongin ama elu."

"Ngomongin apaan?"

"Ini soal Kyungsoo."

"Kyungsoo?"

"Kyungsoo hamil, dia hamil anak lu."

Sehun terbelalak kaget. "Hamil?"

"Elu sering zina pan ama dia?"

Sehun terdiam, Kyungsoo hamil?

"Hun, emak bener2 kaga nyangka ya ama elu. Bisa-bisanya elu ngelakuin itu ama keponakan mantan bini lu sendiri, punya otak kaga sih lu?"

"Kyungsoo.. beneran hamil?"

"Ya elu ngerasa pernah ngebuntingin dia kaga?"

Sehun ngangguk pelan. "Iya pernah.."

"Tadi pagi Kyungsoo dateng kerumah, dia bilang kalo dia lagi hamil tapi elu malah ninggalin dia. Dia takut orangtuanya marah kalo tau anaknya hamil diluar nikah."

"Sehun sama sekali gak tau kalo Kyungsoo lagi hamil mak, Kyungsoo sama sekali gak pernah cerita."

"Ya gimana mau cerita orang elu nya aja kaga mau punya anak dari dia."

Sehun terdiam, kenapa masalahnya jadi runyam begini sih?

"Pokoknya emak gak mau tau, kalo emang Kyungsoo hamil anak lu, elu kudu, mesti, wajib tanggung jawab."

"Kaga bisa mak, Sehun kaga bisa tanggung jawab. Luhan juga sekarang lagi hamil anaknya Sehun."

Dara kaget banget ngedengernya. "Hah? Elu-"

PLAKK

Dara ngegampar pipi anak bungsunya itu sampe memerah, emak-emak yang udah punya banyak cucu itu keliatan emosi banget sampe nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Dasar g*blok lu! Kaga punya otak emang. Bisa2nya lu nyebar benih dimana-mana. Asal elu tau ya Hun, kalo elu terus2an zina kaya gini, yang bakalan dimintain pertanggungjawaban di akhirat nanti emak ama baba lu, elu kaga mikir ampe kesitu apa?"

Sehun menunduk, ini pertama kalinya Mak Dara ngegampar dia kaya gini.

"Selama ini emak kaga pernah marah sama lu, emak kaga pernah ngegampar elu, emak juga kaga pernah sampe ngatain elu g*blok. Tapi kali ini elu emang bener2 keterlaluan Hun. Seenaknya aja lu mainin perasaan cewek kaya gini, emak kira elu lebih dewasa dari abang lu, tapi ternyata emak salah, ternyata elu lebih bejat dari bapak lu."

Dara langsung pergi, rasanya dia bener-bener kesel sama anak bungsunya itu. Di sisi lain Dara juga ngerasa gagal jadi seorang ibu. Dara udah gagal ngedidik anaknya yang udah kadung jadi pezina.

.

.

.

"Jatoh dari pohon mangga?"

Chanyeol ngangguk. "Iya, lagi malem Baekhyun ngidam pengen makan mangga. Kebetulan tetangga gw ada yang punya pohon mangga, yaudah gw manjat. Sialnya ada ulet yang nempel di buah mangganya, gw kaget, jatoh dah akhirnya."

"Tibang ama ulet doang laka takut sih lu."

"Kaga takut, cuma geli."

Kris dateng kerumahnya Chanyeol, dia sedikit kaget pas ngeliat sahabatnya itu tidur tengkurep diatas kasur. Sebenernya Kris ngerasa antara geli sekaligus kasian, geli karena Chanyeol jatoh dari pohon mangga sekaligus kasian karena pinggangnya terkilir dan kayanya lumayan parah.

"Tadi lu bilang ada yang mau diomongin."

Kris ngangguk. "Kayanya mulai sekarang gw bakalan berenti ngarepin Luhan, gw bakalan berusaha ngelupain dia."

"Mengapah begitu?"

"Elu tau dewek pan dia lagi hamil anak dari mantan suaminya."

"Lah terus?"

"Ya.. gw kaga bisa, itu artinya gw harus mundur."

Chanyeol ngehela nafas. "Kalo elu emang beneran sayang ama Luhan, harusnya elu bisa nerima dia apa adanya. Kalo elu bisa nerima Haowen, Taeyeong ama Vivi, kenapa elu kaga bisa nerima anak yang masih di dalem perut Luhan?"

"Kalo itu beda cerita Yeol, Haowen, Taeyeong ama Vivi kan anak2 Luhan sewaktu dia masih ama Sehun, kalo yang sekarang kan Luhan ama Sehun jelas udah pisah."

"Apa bedanya? Intinya itu anaknya Luhan juga sama kaya Haowen, yang namanya anak mah sama aja, kaga bisa lu salahin gitu aja."

Kris terdiam, dia jadi bingung musti gimana.

"Sekarang gini, kalo keadaan dibalik, Luhan gak bisa nerima anak-anak elu gimana? Luhan gak bisa nerima mereka karena bukan anak kandung Luhan gimana? Enak kaga?"

Kris ngegeleng.

"Nah itu lu ngerti, selama janur kuning belum melengkung, kesempatan buat ngedapetin Luhan masih kebuka lebar. Sehun udah terlalu sering nyakitin Luhan, dia pantes dapetin laki-laki yang jauh lebih baik."

"Luhannya aja kaga mau ama gw."

"Bukannya gak mau Kris, tapi Luhan tuh ngerasa minder karena dia hamil lagi."

"Tapi kan elu tau sendiri kalo Luhan masih ada rasa sama mantan suaminya."

"Ya elu pepet aja terus, namanya cewek kalo terus2an digenjot lama-lama bakalan luluh juga. Kaya kaga pernah pacaran aja lu bro."

Kris diem, apa iya dia masih punya kesempatan buat ngedapetin Luhan?

.

.

.

"Assalamualaikum."

"Wa'alaikumsalam."

Luhan hari ini dateng kerumahnya Chanyeol, dia agak sedikit kaget ngeliat Kyungsoo juga ada disana. Kyungsoo baru aja dateng sekitar beberapa menit yang lalu karena Dara yang minta, dia juga keliatan kaget ngeliat Luhan dateng kerumahnya Chanyeol.

"Langsung duduk aja Lu."

Luhan ngangguk, dia duduk disampingnya Kyungsoo.

"Langsung aja, emak sengaja minta kalian dateng kemari karena ada yang harus emak omongin sama kalian."

Luhan ama Kyungsoo diem, sebenernya mereka masih bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Dara minta mereka kumpul dirumahnya Chanyeol.

"Kalian berdua harus nikah sama Sehun."

DEG

Luhan ama Kyungsoo kaget banget ngedengernya.

"Kyungsoo hamil, Luhan juga hamil. Jadi jalan tengahnya kalian harus nikah sama ayah dari anak yang kalian kandung."

"Bi Luhan.. hamil juga?" Tanya Kyungsoo sembari noleh kearah Luhan.

Luhan ngangguk. "Iya bibi lagi hamil anaknya Kang Sehun."

Kyungsoo langsung nutup mulutnya, gak tau lagi deh. Kyungsoo ngerasa semuanya bener2 rumit sekarang.

"Aku gak bisa nikah sama Kang Sehun mak, kasian Kyungsoo." Kata Luhan sembari natep Mak Dara.

"Terus nasib status anak kamu nanti gimana? Emak gak mau ya kalo cucu emak nantinya dibilang anak haram. Kamu udah berani berbuat zina sama Sehun itu artinya kamu juga harus berani bertanggung jawab, jangan sampe anak yang ada di dalem perut kamu yang nanggung akibatnya."

Luhan langsung bungkam, Dara keliatan marah banget.

"Sebagai perempuan kalian tuh harusnya punya harga diri, jangan mau2nya aja tidur ama laki-laki yang bukan suami kalian. Kamu udah punya 3 anak Luhan, harusnya kamu malu! Kamu juga Kyungsoo, kerja ya kerja aja. Jangan malah tidur ama majikan, murah banget sih jadi cewek!"

Kyungsoo ama Luhan cuma bisa menunduk dalam, omongannya Mak Dara bener-bener menohok banget. Bukan salah Sehun sepenuhnya kalo sekarang mereka hamil, mereka juga salah karena gak bisa ngejaga diri.

"Pokoknya emak gak mau tau, mau gak mau kalian berdua harus nikah sama Sehun. Cucu-cucu emak harus punya status orangtua yang jelas."

Kyungsoo ama Luhan saling pandang selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan. Mau gimana lagi? Mereka emang gak punya pilihan lain kan?

.

.

.

Kris cuma bisa termenung, sebenernya dia masih belum pulang. Sedaritadi dia ada di kamarnya Chanyeol dan dia ngedenger semua omongan Mak Dara sama Luhan.

Mungkin emang ini jalan yang terbaik, Kris harus bisa nerima. Sampe kapanpun dia gak akan pernah bisa menang dari Sehun.

PUKK

Chanyeol nepuk pundak sahabatnya itu. "Yang sabar ya bro."

Chanyeol juga ngedenger semuanya, baru aja dia ngasih saran sama Yifan buat terus merjuangin perasaannya buat Luhan tapi omongan Mak Dara langsung matahin semuanya.

.

.

.

"Saya terima nikah dan kawinnya D.O Kyungsoo binti D.O Minhwan dengan seperangkat alat sholat dan mas kawin tersebut dibayar tunai."

"Bagaimana saksi sah?"

"Sah."

"Alhamdulillah."

Tepat 3 hari setelahnya Kyungsoo dan Sehun langsung ngadain akad nikah dirumahnya Sehun, akad nikah cuma dihadiri sama keluarga terdekat aja. Gak ada resepsi dan gak ada perayaan apapun, akad nikah pun bisa dibilang dilakuin secara mendadak.

Luhan yang juga ikut jadi saksi dari pernikahan sederhana itu cuma bisa diem dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Kyungsoo jadi istri pertama karena kandungan dia udah masuk bulan kelima, rencananya dalam waktu 2 minggu kedepan giliran dia yang bakalan dipersunting sama Sehun dan jadi istri kedua.

Luhan ngerasa jalan hidupnya ini bener-bener konyol, menikah sama Sehun terus cerai, sekarang mereka bakalan nikah lagi dan lucunya dia bakalan jadi istri kedua.

Luhan harus ikhlas, mungkin ini emang jalan hidup terbaik yang udah direncanain Tuhan buat dia.

.

.

.

 _Satu minggu kemudian.._

"Mas bangun toh mas, iki udah waktune sahur."

Chanyeol menggeliat pelan, dia ngelirik kearah jam yang udah nunjukin pukul setengah empat pagi, cowok berumur 36 tahun itu menguap lebar, dia langsung bangun dan berjalan masuk kedalem kamar mandi buat nyuci muka.

Setelah itu dia langsung duduk di meja makan dimana udah banyak makanan yang tersedia disana, ada semur jengkol, ayam goreng serundeng, semur tahu sama perkedel jagung.

"Jackson udah bangun belum neng?"

"Belum mas, masih tidur. Susah banget dibanguninnya." Baekhyun dateng dari arah dapur sembari ngebawa teko air minum.

Chanyeol yang ngedenger itu pun langsung masuk kedalem kamar Jackson dan ngeliat bocah berumur 6 tahun itu masih bergumul dibawah selimut.

Chanyeol duduk disamping tempat tidur, dia buka selimut anaknya dan dia bangunin bocah cilik itu pelan.

"Jack ayo bangun Jack, sahur dulu."

"Eemhhh ngantuk baba."

"Ayo bangun, kalo gak sahur nanti kamu puasanya gak kuat."

"Yaudah gak usah puasa."

"Eh ko gitu? Anak baba harus puasa, kamu kan udah gede. Ayo cepet bangun."

"Ngantuk ihh."

"Ck, ayo bangun ah." Chanyeol langsung ngegendong putra sulungnya itu meskipun Jackson terus berontak.

Chanyeol ngebasuh wajah Jackson dikamar mandi, abis itu dia balik lagi ke meja makan sembari terus ngegendong Chanyeol kecil yang keliatan ogah banget ikutan makan sahur.

"Mak Dara mana?"

"Mak Dara gak ikut sahur, lagi halangan katanya."

Chanyeol ngangguk pelan. "Ayo Jack makan, liat tuh ibu kamu udah masak banyak banget.."

Jackson gak ngerespon, matanya udah mau merem lagi saking ngantuknya.

"Jangan tidur lagi dong ganteng, baba suapin sama ayam ya?"

Jackson ngangguk meskipun sebenernya mata dia udah hampir merem.

"Tolong ambilin makanannya neng."

Baekhyun nyendokin nasi sama ayam buat Jackson, piringnya pun langsung dikasihin ke suaminya. Chanyeol langsung nyuapin anak sulungnya itu dengan telaten.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil ngeliatnya, rasanya bahagia banget ngeliat pemandangan kaya gini, Chanyeol gede nyuapin Chanyeol versi mini. Dua laki-laki yang berharga dihidupnya Baekhyun.

"Udah ah."

"Baru juga tiga suap, makan lagi abisin. Nanti kamu lemes."

"Ngantuk baba hiks.." Jackson nangis, bocah cilik itu bener2 gak kuat nahan kantuk.

Chanyeol ngehela nafas, dia jadi keinget waktu masih kecil. Dulu dia juga susah banget disuruh makan sahur, Mak Dara ampe harus nyuapin dia dikamar saking ogahnya bangun dari tempat tidur. Sekarang dia udah jadi seorang ayah, Chanyeol akhirnya ngerasain juga gimana susahnya ngebangunin anak buat makan sahur.

"Yaudah kalo ndak mau ndak usah dipaksa mas."

"Yaudah, minum dulu tapi. Nanti kamu haus kalo gak minum." Chanyeol ngambil segelas air putih yang langsung diminum sama Jackson.

"Kamu tidur lagi gih, ibu sama baba mau makan sahur dulu."

Jackson ngangguk, bocah berumur 6 tahun itu langsung berjalan sempoyongan masuk kedalem kamar.

"Mas mau makan sama apa?"

"Semur jengkol aja sama ayam."

Baekhyun ngangguk, dia langsung nyendokin nasi sekaligus lauknya buat suami tercinta, gak lupa ia tuangin air putih kedalem gelasnya Chanyeol.

Sahur pertama dikeluarga Park nyatanya gak sesuai harapan Chanyeol, tadinya dia berharap Jackson ikutan sahur sama mereka. Tapi gpp lah, yang penting dia masih bisa sahur berdua sama Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Makanannya a."

Kyungsoo nyuguhin sepiring nasi goreng bakal suaminya, Sehun yang baru duduk di meja makan pun langsung nyuap nasi goreng itu kemulutnya. Rumah Sehun keliatan sepi soalnya udah dua hari ini anak-anak nginep dirumahnya Luhan.

"Kamu harus bikin surat persetujuan poligami. Pengadilan gak akan nerima pernikahan aa sama bibi kamu kalo kamunya gak setuju."

Kyungsoo terdiam, dia genggam sendok ditangannya dengan erat. "Iya a."

Sebenernya Kyungsoo gak rela kalo suaminya nikah lagi, tapi Kyungsoo gak punya pilihan. Dia gak boleh egois dan harus rela berbagi suami sama bibinya sendiri.

"Sebelum imsak kita ng*ntot dulu bentaran, aa lagi kepengen ng*we."

Kyungsoo ngangguk pelan. "Iya a."

.

.

.

 _Satu minggu kemudian.._

Luhan ngerasa de ja vu, hari ini dia duduk di depan penghulu dengan kebaya warna putih yang dia pake, Sehun duduk disamping dia, pake jas, kemeja dan peci warna item.

Gak tau kenapa Luhan ngerasa berat ngelaksanain ijab kabul ini, jujur aja dulu waktu pertama kali dia nikah sama Sehun, Luhan ngerasa jadi perempuan paling bahagia sedunia, beda sama sekarang. Luhan ngerasa udah ngerebut kebahagiaan Kyungsoo, Luhan udah jadi orang ketiga antara Sehun dan keponakannya.

"Saudara Sehun, saya nikahkan dan kawinkan engkau dengan Luhan binti Xi Kyuhyun dengan seperangkat alat sholat dan mas kawin berupa cincin emas seberat 11 gram dibayar tunai."

"Saya terima nikah dan kawinnya Xi Luhan binti Xi Kyuhyun dengan seperangkat alat sholat dan mas kawin tersebut tunai."

"Bagaimana saksi, sah?"

"Sah."

"Alhamdulillahirabbilalamin."

Luhan cuma bisa menunduk dalam ketika ia bener2 sah jadi istri dari mantan suaminya sendiri. Bener deh, Luhan ngerasa hidupnya ini bener-bener konyol.

.

.

.

Ini adalah malam pertama mereka, malam pertama di bulan suci Ramadhan. Luhan sedaritadi cuma ngelamun sembari natep keluar jendela kamar. Luhan bener2 gak bisa tenang, dia disini sama Sehun sedangkan Kyungsoo mungkin lagi nangis sendirian dirumahnya.

Luhan gak pernah nganggep Kyungsoo udah ngerebut Sehun dari dia, karena logikanya Sehun pacaran sama Kyungsoo ketika mereka udah resmi bercerai. Luhan udah gak punya hak buat ngelarang Sehun berhubungan sama siapapun, justru dia yang salah karena mau2nya aja diajak tidur sama laki-laki yang udah punya pacar.

CKLEK

Sehun masuk kedalem kamar dan ngunci pintunya dari dalem, dia berjalan kearah ranjang dan duduk tepat disamping istrinya.

"Lu.." Sehun megang tangannya Luhan tapi langsung ditepis sama Luhan.

"Maaf kang, tapi aku masih belum siap." Kata Luhan sembari menunduk.

Sehun ngehela nafas. "Akang mau minta maaf sama kamu, akang minta maaf atas semua kesalahan akang sama kamu. Akang mau kita mulai semuanya dari awal lagi, akang sayang sama kamu. Akang janji bakalan berubah dan gak bakalan ngecewain kamu lagi."

"Ini bukan masalah itu kang, aku ngerasa udah berbuat dzolim sama Kyungsoo. Kalo aku gak hamil, Kyungsoo sekarang pasti bakalan jadi istri satu2nya buat akang. Aku bener2 ngerasa bersalah banget, sekarang kita berdua disini, sedangkan Kyungsoo mungkin lagi nangis sendirian dikamar."

"Semuanya kan udah terlanjur terjadi, Kyungsoo juga ikhlas ko akang nikah lagi."

"Mana ada sih kang perempuan yang mau dimadu."

Sehun ngehela nafas. "Yaudah, kalo kamu gak mau dimadu, nanti setelah Kyungsoo ngelahirin akang bakal langsung nyerein dia."

Luhan langsung ngebuletin matanya. "Astaghfirullahaladzim kang, akang jahat banget sih."

"Terus kamu maunya gimana? Tadi kamu bilang perempuan gak ada yang mau dimadu."

"Emang gak ada yang mau dimadu, tapi bukan berarti kamu bisa nyerein Kyungsoo seenaknya gitu dong kang. Biargimanapun dia itu ibu dari calon anak kamu, seenggaknya kamu pikirin perasaan dia lah."

"Terus akang harus gimana?"

Luhan diem selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya dia ngehela nafas panjang. "Jangan cerein Kyungsoo, aku gak masalah jadi istri kedua."

Sehun natep istrinya itu serius. "Bener?"

Luhan ngangguk meskipun sebenernya dia gak rela harus jadi istri kedua.

Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Yaudah, ini kan malem pertama kita, gak masalah kan kalo kita.."

Luhan ngegeleng cepat. "Enggak kang, aku gak bisa."

"Kamu lagi dapet?"

"Ya enggak sih, aku cuma belum siap aja kang."

"Belum siap kenapa? Dulu aja kita sering ngelakuin itu ko."

"Kalo dulu beda cerita kang."

"Lu, akang ini suami kamu loh. Akang berhak dapet jatah dari kamu, kamu tau gak? istri yang nolak ajakan dari suaminya bakalan dilaknat sama seluruh penghuni langit."

Luhan diem, jelas dia tau banget kalo seorang istri itu gak boleh nolak ajakan dari suaminya. Tapi sekarang kan keadaannya beda, hubungan dia sama Sehun udah gak kaya dulu lagi.

Sehun yang ngeliat Luhan cuma diem langsung nyiumin tengkuknya Luhan pelan, Luhan sempet berontak tapi langsung ditahan sama Sehun. Pria berumur 33 tahun itu langsung ngebaringin tubuh Luhan pelan sembari terus dia kecupi wajah, leher ama t*ket Luhan dengan gemas.

Dia telanjangin tubuh istrinya itu sekaligus dia lepas baju ama celananya sendiri. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, cowok yang k*ntolnya gak lebih gede dari k*ntolnya Chanyeol itu langsung nusuk lobang m*mek Luhan pake k*ntolnya yang sebelumnya dia kocok dulu supaya ngac*ng maksimal.

"Aaaahhh.."

Luhan ngelenguh antara sakit dan juga nikmat, tangannya ngecengkeram seprei kasur dengan kenceng, tubuhnya langsung kegoncang gak karu2an gara2 genjotan suaminya yang terbilang cepet dan juga kasar.

Selama persetubuhan itu Luhan terus nutup matanya sembari noleh kearah samping seolah enggan ngeliat wajah suaminya, semakin dia natep Sehun semakin gede juga rasa bersalah yang dia rasain buat Kyungsoo, Luhan bener2 ngerasa kalo dia itu wanita hina yang udah ngerusak kebahagiaan keponakannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Update terakhir dibulan puasa, kita ketemu lagi abis lebaran ya.

See you in the next chap

Jangan lupa kasih review :)


	26. Chapter 26

"Bulan Ramadhan, bulan yang di dalamnya diturunkan Al Quran sebagai petunjuk bagi manusia dan penjelasan-penjelasan mengenai petunjuk itu serta pembeda (antara yang haq dan yang bathil). Karena itu, barangsiapa di antara kalian hadir di bulan itu, maka hendaklah ia berpuasa…" (QS. Al Baqarah: 185)

Pagi ini Baekhyun ama Mak Dara dateng ke pengajian yang khusus di adain pas bulan puasa doang. Mak Dara udah ikut pengajian ini dari awal bulan puasa, beda ama Baekhyun yang baru ikut pas ramadhan udah masuk minggu ke dua.

"Bu ustadzah, aku mau tanya dong." Kata Mpok Hara (tetangganya Baekhyun) yang ikut pengajian juga.

"Monggo, silahkan mau tanya apa?"

"Boleh gak sih kalo kita 'berhubungan' sama suami di bulan puasa?"

"Berhubungan gimana?"

"Hubungan suami-istri." Kata Hara sembari tersipu malu.

Ibu-ibu yang lain langsung riuh ngedenger pertanyaan Hara gak terkecuali Baekhyun yang pipinya ikutan merah, sebenernya dia juga penasaran, boleh gak sih kalo suami-istri ngelakuin 'itu' di bulan suci kaya gini?

Ustadzah Nana tersenyum ngedengernya. "Boleh-boleh saja, hubungan badan bagi pasangan yang sudah menikah hukumnya halal. Boleh dilakukan selama bukan dari dubur atau ketika istri sedang haid atau masuk masa nifas. Adapun ketentuan melakukan hubungan badan di Bulan Suci Ramadhan sebaiknya dilakukan ketika telah melewati waktu berbuka."

"Kalo misalkan sehabis hubungan badan kita ketiduran dan baru bangun pas waktu sahur gimana bu ustadzah, puasanya sah gak kalo belum mandi besar?" Tanya Mpok Hara lagi.

"Ada baiknya mendahulukan sahur terlebih dahulu baru setelah itu mandi besar, puasanya tetap sah, akan tetapi sholatnya tidak akan diterima jika belum mandi besar."

Ibu-ibu pengajian itu mengangguk mengerti, Baekhyun pun ngerasa dia dapet banyak ilmu meskipun baru sekali dia ikut pengajian ini. Sebenernya udah 2 minggu ini dia sama Chanyeol gak ngelakuin hubungan badan karena takut puasanya gak sah, tapi setelah ngedenger penjelasan dari ustadzah Nana tadi Baekhyun jadi ngerasa lega, dia masih bisa berhubungan sama Mas Chanyeolnya tanpa takut puasanya gak diterima hahaha.

"Bu ustadzah, saya mau tanya tapi topiknya bukan tentang Ramadhan boleh gak?" Kata Mak Dara yang tiba2 ikutan nimbrung.

"Iya boleh, mau tanya apa?"

"Apa hukumnya bagi perempuan yang gak mau menutup aurat?"

Baekhyun langsung natep mertuanya itu, ko Mak Dara tiba2 nanya soal itu sih?

"Begini, aurat perempuan itu dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki terkecuali wajah dan telapak tangan, apabila ada perempuan yang tidak menutup auratnya apalagi sampai diperlihatkan kepada laki-laki yang bukan mahramnya, maka tentu ia telah berbuat dosa. Saya ambil contoh perempuan yang sering memperlihatkan auratnya di media sosial, ketika foto-fotonya dilihat oleh banyak orang apalagi laki-laki yang bukan muhrimnya, maka jelas ia telah berbuat dosa. Bahkan ketika ia makan, tidur atau bersantai sekalipun dosa itu akan terus mengalir sampai ia benar-benar menutup auratnya."

Baekhyun langsung diem ngedengernya, gak tau kenapa dia ngerasa tertohok banget. Selama ini Baekhyun emang belum bener-bener nutup aurat, Baekhyun masih belum berhijab, Baekhyun pake hijab paling kalo ke acara pengajian kaya gini doang, selebihnya sih enggak. Terlebih Baekhyun juga suka ngepost foto tanpa hijab di akun media sosialnya dan jujur aja banyak laki-laki yang kadang komen nyeleneh.

"Kalo udah nikah tapi belum berhijab juga?"

"Perempuan yang dibiarkan melakukan perbuatan dosa seperti berzina atau mengumbar auratnya maka ia akan menarik ayahnya, suaminya, saudara laki-lakinya dan anak laki-lakinya masuk kedalam neraka. Di akhirat kelak, Allah tidak akan memandang pada laki-laki yang tidak memiliki rasa cemburu kepada istrinya, cemburu dalam artian tidak merasa risih ketika istrinya melakukan maksiat atau mengumbar auratnya di depan orang lain."

Baekhyun bener-bener ngerasa tertohok, dia langsung kepikiran Chanyeol. Suaminya itu punya tanggung jawab yang besar, Baekhyun bisa aja ngejerumusin suaminya ke neraka kalo dia masih seneng mengumbar aurat.

"Tapi kalo kitanya masih belum siap buat pake hijab gimana bu ustadzah? Takutnya kalo dipaksain malah dilepas lagi nantinya." Kata Hara yang ikutan nimbrung.

"Berhijab itu kewajiban bagi setiap muslimah, bukan pilihan. Salah kalo ada yang bilang. 'gak siap pake hijab, akhlaknya belum bener, takut nanti dilepas lagi.' justru yang bener itu luarnya ditutup dulu baru yang dalemnya dibenerin, kalo kita berhijab, ngelakuin maksiat juga pasti malu toh? Kalo ada orang yang berkerudung tapi masih ngelakuin maksiat berarti orangnya emang gak tau malu."

Ibu-ibu mengangguk paham, Dara pun langsung noleh kearah Baekhyun. Sebenernya dia sengaja nanyain soal itu ke Ustadzah Nana supaya Baekhyun dapet pencerahan, Dara juga sebenernya belum berhijab, dia baru ada rencana hijrah dan pengen Baekhyun juga ikutan hijrah, semoga aja setelah ikut pengajian ini Baekhyun dapet pencerahan dan mau menutup auratnya, amin.

.

.

.

"Nanti siang anterin aku periksa kandungan ya a.."

"Periksa kandungan kemana?"

"Ke dokter Jongin, di kampung sebelah."

Sehun langsung mendelik ngedengernya. "Ngapain kesana, kaya gak ada dokter kandungan lain aja."

"Tapi kan kalo ke dokter Jongin deket a, gak perlu jauh-jauh."

"Kalo aa bilang enggak ya enggak! Aa gak mau kamu berhubungan lagi sama dia, cari dokter kandungan yang lain."

Kyungsoo akhirnya diem, hari ini dia ada rencana buat meriksain kandungan. Rencananya dia mau periksa ke Cibatok Hilir, tapi belum apa-apa Sehun udah marah-marah duluan. Yaudahlah, Kyungsoo bakalan tetep periksa meskipun gak di ijinin sama suaminya sendiri. Bukannya apa-apa, Kyungsoo udah terlanjur ngerasa cocok sama Dokter Jongin.

.

.

.

"Assalamualaikum.."

"Wa'alaikumsalam.."

Chanyeol pulang kerumah sekitar jam setengah satu siang, cowok berk*ntol gede itu langsung duduk disampingnya Mak Dara yang lagi anteng nyiapin takjil bakal bukaan nanti.

"Baekhyun mana mak?"

"Ada noh dikamar, lagi tidur kayanya. Bagenin kaga usah dibangunin, kesianan lagi hamil begitu mah kudu banyak2 istirahat."

Chanyeol ngangguk pelan. "Ntar sore Kris ama anak2nya pada buka disini ya mak."

"Pada buka dimari? Iya dah, kebetulan emak bikin takjilnya juga banyak."

"Kesianan dirumahnya kaga ada yang nyiapin bukaan. Oh iya mak, emak kenapa sih nyuruh Luhan kawin lagi ama Sehun? Tadinya kan Luhan mau Chanyeol jodohin ama Yifan."

"Kenapa lu mau jodohin Luhan ama Yifan?"

"Ya cocok aja mak, Luhan cantik Yifannya juga cakep. Mereka sama2 single juga."

"Yakin cocok? Bukannya emak ngejelekin mantu emak sendiri ya Yeol, tapi temen lu si Yifan itu masih bisa ngedapetin perempuan yang jauh lebih baik dari Luhan."

"Ko emak ngomongnya gitu?"

"Ya emak emang gak kenal2 banget ama temen lu, tapi yang emak tau temen lu itu orangnya baik, pekerja keras, rajin ibadah, kaga pernah selingkuh. Nah kalo Luhan? Dia waktu cerai ama adek lu aja gara2 dia selingkuh kan? Udah cerai ama Sehun aja ampe bunting lagi. Itu artinya kan Luhan gak bisa ngejaga kehormatan dia, istri yang baik itu harusnya bisa ngejaga kehormatan suaminya, sekarang gimana bisa dia jadi istrinya Yifan kalo ngejaga kehormatan sebagai perempuan aja dia gak bisa? Jelas Luhan tuh gak pantes buat Yifan, Yifan terlalu baik buat perempuan kaya Luhan."

Chanyeol diem, gak tau deh dia mau ngejawab apa.

"Lagian kan Luhannya juga kaga demen ama temen lu, dia demennya ama Sehun. Elu kaga bisa maksain perasaan orang Yeol, kalo gak suka ya gak suka, jangan dipaksa."

"Tapi Chanyeol jadi gak enak ama Yifan mak, kasianan dia kaga jadi kawin."

"Ya elu cariin cewek lagi, emang cewek cuma Luhan doang apa."

Chanyeol ngehela nafas. "Yaudah, Chanyeol kedalem dulu, ngantuk pengen tidur."

.

.

.

"Assalamualaikum.."

"Wa'alaikumsalam.."

Kyungsoo agak sedikit bingung pas ngeliat yang ngebukain pintu rumah Jongin perempuan, perempuan bercadar yang Kyungsoo tebak umurnya gak jauh beda sama dia.

"Dokter Jonginnya ada?"

"Ada di dalem, masuk aja dulu."

Kyungsoo ngangguk. "Iya." Perempuan berumur 18 tahun itu langsung masuk dan duduk dikursi biasa, gak nyampe 5 menit, Jongin dateng sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Selamat ya Kyung atas pernikahannya." Kata Jongin sembari duduk di depan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. "Sama-sama, yang tadi itu siapa dok?"

"Yang mana?"

"Perempuan yang pake cadar tadi?"

"Oh namanya Tao, dia adek perempuan saya. Seumuran sama kamu, dia baru lulus sma dan rencananya mau tinggal disini dulu buat sementara."

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. "Oh gitu, kirain aku istrinya dokter Jongin kali."

Jongin ketawa ngedengernya. "Enggak lah, kamu mau periksa kan?"

Kyungsoo ngangguk lagi. "Iya dok."

"Yaudah, langsung tiduran aja."

"Iya."

.

.

.

"Alhamdulillah bayinya sehat, tapi kamu jangan terlalu stres, itu bisa berpengaruh sama kandungan kamu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. "Dok, aku boleh tanya sesuatu gak?"

"Tanya apa?"

"Kenapa dokter bisa selingkuh sama bi Luhan?"

DEG

Jongin keliatan agak kaget ditanya kaya gitu.

"Tapi kalo dokter gak mau jawab juga gak apa-apa ko."

Jongin ngehela nafas. "Dulu saya sama Luhan sempet pacaran selama beberapa bulan, tapi gak lama kami putus karena kesibukan masing-masing. Lama kami gak berhubungan saya dapat kabar kalo dia udah nikah, saya ikut seneng waktu itu. Bertahun-tahun kami gak ketemu akhirnya kami ketemu lagi secara gak sengaja di supermarket waktu itu, kita ketemu, ngobrol terus berlanjut sampe chattingan dibelakang suaminya. Luhan sering curhat sama saya kalo lagi berantem sama suaminya, kadang saya ajak makan atau sekedar jalan-jalan buat ngehibur dia, karena kita sering ketemu, perasaan yang dulu sempat ada akhirnya timbul lagi. Waktu itu saya bener2 khilaf sampe nekat ngajakin dia pacaran lagi dibelakang suaminya, saya kira saya bakalan ditampar atau dimaki-maki, tapi ternyata enggak, Luhan malah dengan senang hati nerima ajakan saya buat pacaran lagi. Singkat cerita kita pacaran diem-diem selam kurang lebih satu tahun sebelum ketahuan suaminya."

"Selama kalian pacaran apa pernah kalian ngelakuin hal yang lebih?"

Jongin ngegeleng. "Cuma sebates pelukan sama pegangan tangan aja, selebihnya sih enggak. Kita masih sama2 sadar buat gak ngelakuin hal yang lebih jauh."

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham. "A Sehun keliatannya benci banget sama kamu dok, ini aja aku dateng kesini diem-diem."

"Gak apa-apa, kalo saya jadi Sehun saya juga pasti bakalan marah banget. Jujur aja saya ngerasa bersalah banget sama Sehun, gara2 saya rumah tangga dia sama Luhan jadi berantakan."

"Tapi sekarang mereka udah nikah lagi dok."

Jongin diem selama beberapa detik. "Iya memang, tapi saya tetep ngerasa bersalah. Kalo ada kesempatan saya pengen minta maaf langsung sama Sehun."

"Mending gak usah dok, A Sehun sekarang udah banyak berubah, dia jadi tempramental banget, mending gak usah deh."

Jongin cuma tersenyum tipis ngedengernya.

.

.

.

"Assalamualaikum.."

"Wa'alaikumsalam, eh udah pada dateng. Ayo masuk dah.."

Sekitar jam 5 sore Kris dateng kerumah Chanyeol sama ketiga anak-anaknya yang masih cimit-cimit, cowok bertubuh jangkung itu juga ngebawa banyak makanan bakal buka bareng ama keluarganya Chanyeol.

"Guan Lin, Yuju sama Yuqi salim dulu sama Om Chanyeol, Nini Dara sama Tante Baekhyun."

Ketiga anak Kris itu ngangguk pelan, ketiga bocah cilik yang penampilannya kaya anak artis Hollywood itu langsung nyium tangan yang punya rumah satu persatu.

"Jackson, Taehyung. Ada Om Yifan nih, ayo salim dulu." Teriak Chanyeol dari luar.

"IYA BA." Jackson ama Taehyung pun langsung lari keluar rumah, mereka baru aja selesai mandi.

"Ayo salim dulu."

Jackson ama Taehyung ngangguk, mereka langsung nyium tangan om gantengnya itu.

"Assalamaualaikum om."

Kris tersenyum. "Wa'alaikumsalam."

"Yaudah pada masuk dah, ngobrolnya di dalem aja sambil nunggu bedug. Yeol, tolong anterin takjil bakal Dokter Jongin ya, emak bikinnya kebanyakan."

Chanyeol ngangguk. "Iya mak. Kris, gw nganter takjil dulu ya."

Kris ikutan ngangguk. "Iya."

Chanyeol ngambil bungkusan takjil di dalem rumah, abis itu cowok berk*ntol gede itu langsung jalan kerumahnya Jongin yang cuma beberapa langkah dari rumah dia.

TOK TOK TOK TOK

"Assalamualaikum, Dokter Jongin?"

CKLEK

"Wa'alaikumsalam."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, yang ngebuka pintu rumah bukan Jongin melainkan cewek bercadar hitam.

"Nyari Dokter Jongin ya mas?"

"Iya, Dokter Jongin nya ada?"

"Kebetulan Dokter Jonginnya lagi keluar nganter pasiennya pulang, ada perlu apa ya mas?"

"Oh, enggak ini cuma mau nganter takjil. Kebetulan ibu saya bikin takjilnya banyak."

"Oh, yaudah titip ke saya aja. Nanti kalo Dokter Jongin pulang langsung saya kasihin."

Chanyeol tersenyum, dia langsung ngasihin bungkusan takjil tadi sama cewek bercadar ini.

"Kalo boleh tau, eneng ini siapanya Dokter Jongin ya? Saya baru liat eneng disini."

"Saya adeknya mas, nama saya Tao, Kim Zitao."

"Tinggal disini juga?"

Tao ngangguk. "Iya, salam kenal ya mas."

Chanyeol ngangguk. "Iya salam kenal juga, semoga betah ya."

"Iya makasih."

"Yaudah, kalo gitu saya permisi, assalamualaikum."

"Wa'alaikumsalam."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan masuk kedalem rumahnya, dia baru aja di anter pulang sama Dokter Jongin tapi cuma sampe depan gang doang. Bisa berabe urusannya kalo Dokter Jongin nganterin dia sampe depan rumah.

"A Sehun..?" Kyungsoo sedikit mengernyit ngeliat Sehun yang udah rapih lagi manasin motor.

Sehun noleh. "Kamu abis darimana?"

"Abis periksa kandungan a."

"Bukan dari Dokter Jongin kan?"

Kyungsoo ngegeleng. "Enggak ko a, aku periksa di klinik depan."

"Kenapa gak bangunin aa? Aa kan bisa nganter kamu tadi."

"Aa tidurnya pules banget tadi, aku gak tega ngebanguninnya."

Sehun ngehela nafas. "Yaudah, terus apa kata dokter? Anak kita baik-baik aja kan?"

"Alhamdulillah baik, tapi dokter bilang aku jangan sampe stress, soalnya kalo aku stress bisa ngaruh sama kandungan aku."

Sehun mengangguk pelan.

"Aa mau kemana?"

"Mau kerumah Luhan, hari ini kan jadwalnya aa nginep dirumah Luhan."

Kyungsoo terdiam, dia baru inget kalo hari ini tuh jadwalnya Sehun sama istri keduanya. Karena Sehun punya dua istri, jatahnya udah dibagi rata. 3 hari dirumah Luhan dan 3 hari dirumah Kyungsoo.

"Kamu baik-baik ya dirumah."

"Aaaaahhhh.." Kyungsoo tiba-tiba aja megangin perutnya kenceng.

"Kenapa?" Sehun keliatan khawatir, dia langsung ikutan megang perut istrinya itu.

"Perut aku sakit a.." kata Kyungsoo sembari ngeringis.

"Yaudah ayo masuk kedalem." Sehun langsung ngegendong istrinya itu masuk kedalem.

.

.

.

"Allahu Akbar.. Allahu Akbar.."

Adzan maghrib udah berkumandang, tapi Sehun belum juga dateng kerumah. Padahal Luhan udah masak banyak makanan buat buka bareng sama suami sama anak-anaknya.

"Papa gak kesini ma?" Tanya si sulung Taeyeong.

"Nanti kali abis maghrib, kamu kalo mau makan duluan aja, sekalian suapin Haowen. Mama nungguin papa kamu dulu."

Taeyeong ngangguk. "Iya ma."

Luhan ngehela nafas, apa Sehun lupa kalo sekarang itu jadwalnya dia sama Luhan?

.

.

.

"Kita ke dokter aja ya."

Kyungsoo ngegeleng. "Enggak usah a, aku cuma butuh kamu aja."

"Perutnya udah enakan belum?"

"Iya udah."

Sebenernya perut Kyungsoo baik-baik aja, dia sama sekali gak ngerasa sakit. Kyungsoo sengaja pura2 sakit kaya tadi karena gak mau ditinggal Sehun. Kyungsoo gak rela kalo Sehun nginep dirumahnya Luhan malem ini.

"Aa harus kerumahnya Luhan, Luhan sama anak-anak pasti lagi nungguin aa buat buka bersama."

"Tapi kalo perut aku sakit lagi gimana a?"

Sehun ngehela nafas, dia juga bingung deh harus gimana.

"Besok aja a kerumah Bi Luhannya." Kyungsoo langsung nyenderin kepalanya di dada bidang suaminya.

'Maaf ya Bi Luhan.." kata Kyungsoo di dalem hati.

.

.

.

Baekhyun natep tampilan dirinya di depan cermin, dia baru aja pulang teraweh di masjid. Cewek cantik berumur 26 tahun itu nyentuh kerudung putih dengan motif bunga yang dia pake. Jujur Baekhyun ngerasa jadi lebih cantik kalo pake kerudung gini, sebersit keinginan buat berhijab melintas dipikirannya, tapi Baekhyun masih ragu. Gimana kalo imannya gak kuat dan malah ngelepas hijabnya nanti?

CKLEK

Chanyeol masuk kedalem kamar, dia juga baru balik dari masjid.

"Neng, ngapain?"

Baekhyun ngegeleng. "Ndak lagi ngapa2in."

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, cowok berk*ntol gede itu ngegaruk belakang kepalanya pelan.

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Ono opo toh mas? Ko garuk-garuk gitu."

"Ehhmm.. anu.. mas pengen ng*we.."

Baekhyun langsung diem ngedengernya.

"Tapi ini kan bulan puasa, mas takut dosa."

"Ya ndak lah mas, ndak apa-apa kalo mas mau 'hubungan' asal ndak dilakuin pas siang hari."

"Kamu kata siapa?"

"Kata ustadzah Nana, tadi pagi aku ikut pengajian sama Mak Dara."

Chanyeol ngangguk pelan. "Yaudah.. ayo dah kalo begitu.."

"Ayo kemana?"

"Ayo begitu.."

"Begitu opo toh.."

"Ya ayo wik wik.."

Baekhyun tersenyum geli ngeliatnya. "Yaudah ayo.."

.

.

.

Chanyeol duduk diatas ranjang setelah selesai wik wik, tubuh gedenya keliatan mengkilap karena keringet, k*ntol gedenya sekarang udah tidur, tapi ujung kepalanya masih netesin sisa p*juh yang baru aja dia semburin di dalem m*kinya Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidur disampingnya Chanyeol, tubuh moleknya cuma dibungkus sama selimut putih sedang rambut panjangnya dia urai. Mata cantiknya ngelirik kearah sang suami yang lagi sibuk mainin hape.

"Sayang.." kata Baekhyun sembari ngelus kulit tangan suaminya.

"Apa cinta?"

"Kalo aku pake hijab gimana?"

Chanyeol langsung noleh. "Ya bagus dong, mas malah seneng ngedengernya."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Mas ko ndak pernah nyuruh aku pake hijab sih?"

"Mas gak mau maksa, itu mah tergantung dari kamunya sendiri. Mas gak mau kamu ngerasa terpaksa pake kerudung."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, bissmillah aja deh. Baekhyun cuma gak mau suami gantengnya ini masuk neraka cuma karena istrinya gak mau nutup aurat.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo ngeliat suaminya yang sampe ketiduran gara2 ngejagain dia, cewek cantik berumur 18 tahun itu tersenyum lembut, dia ngelirik kearah jam yang udah nunjukin pukul 9 malem.

Drrt.. drrt.. drrt..

Hape Sehun bunyi, Kyungsoo pun dengan hati-hati ngerogoh hape suaminya itu dari dalem saku celananya. Kyungsoo ngeliat layar hape suaminya dan tertera nama Luhan disana, Kyungsoo pun dengan cepat ngegeser tombol warna merah, abis itu dia teken tombol turn off sampe hape suaminya bener2 mati total.

"Maafin aku Bi Luhan, buat kali ini aja, aku pengen A Sehun jadi milik aku sepenuhnya. Bibi udah puas milikin A Sehun selama sepuluh tahun lebih, sekarang giliran aku bi. Giliran aku mencintai A Sehun sepenuhnya, sekali lagi maafin aku bi, maafin keponakanmu ini."

.

.

.

 _Besoknya.._

"Mas Chanyeol.."

Chanyeol yang baru aja mau ngebuka gerbang pintu rumah sehabis balik gawe langsung noleh pas ngedenger ada yang manggil namanya.

"Eh Dokter Jongin."

Dokter Jongin dateng sambil tersenyum ramah, kedua tangannya juga nenteng kresek makanan dari salah satu restoran ternama.

"Kebetulan tadi saya abis dari Bogor, sekalian mampir ke restoran. Mohon diterima ya mas."

"Eh gak usah repot2 dok."

"Gak repot ko, anggep aja sebagai tanda terimakasih karena kemarin masnya udah ngasih takjil."

"Oh cuma takjil doang ko."

"Iya gpp, diterima ya Mas Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Iya dah, makasih banyak ya."

"Sama-sama."

"Oh iya, yang kemarin itu adeknya dokter?"

"Iya adek saya, dia baru lulus SMA. Rencananya mau tinggal sama saya dulu buat sementara."

"Gak tinggal sama orangtuanya?"

"Enggak, biasalah anak muda. Lagi ribut2 kecil sama orangtua."

"Ribut sama orangtua?"

Jongin ngangguk. "Iya, bapak sama ibu saya pengennya dia ngelanjutin kuliah tapi adek sayanya gak mau. Adek sayanya keukeuh pengen nikah muda."

"Nikah muda?"

"Iya, dari dulu adek saya emang pengen nikah muda. Dia juga seneng banget sama anak kecil, karena bertentangan sama keinginan orangtua akhirnya dia keluar dari rumah dan tinggal sama saya dulu buat sementara. Sebenernya saya juga pengen adek saya kuliah kedokteran, tapi dianya gak mau masa mau dipaksa. Dia bilang percuma sekolah tinggi2, toh ujung2nya bakalan jadi ibu rumah tangga juga."

"Ko sama kaya istri saya ya? Baekhyun waktu nikah sama saya juga seumuran sama adeknya dokter. Pas saya tanya kenapa gak ngelanjutin sekolah, dia bilang percuma toh ujung2nya cewek mah bakalan ke dapur juga."

Jongin tersenyum. "Iya, yaudah, kalo gitu saya permisi ya mas, masih ada kerjaan soalnya."

"Oh iya2, sekali lagi makasih banyak ya dok."

"Iya sama-sama, mari.."

Chanyeol tersenyum, dia ngeliat bungkusan makanan yang dibawain Jongin. Kaga tanggung2, Jongin ngasih gurame bakar ama ayam panggang, padahal kemaren dia cuma ngasih takjil doang dua bungkus. Baik banget emang Dokter Jongin tuh, udah ganteng, hot, murah senyum, pinter, banyak duit, dokter lagi. Kaga heran banyak emak2 Cibatok Hilir yang demen ama tuh dokter seksi.

.

.

.

"Assalamualaikum.."

"Wa'alaikumsalam.."

"Neng, nih ada gurame-"

DEG

Chanyeol langsung diem, baru aja dia masuk rumah tapi langsung dibikin kaget ama penampilan Baekhyun yang pake kerudung warna merah muda, bukan kerudung biasa, tapi kerudung syar'i yang panjangnya sampe sepinggang.

"Kenapa sih mas ko ngeliatin akunya gitu banget?"

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya pelan. "Kamu beneran mau hijrah?"

"Iya bener lah mas, masa enggak."

Chanyeol tersenyum ngeliatnya. "Alhamdulillah, mas pangling banget ngeliatnya. Biasanya pake daster sekarang pake hijab syar'i, subhanallah."

Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu dipuji kaya gitu sama suaminya.

"Tapi kalo dirumah jangan terlalu syar'i neng, mending pake baju yang ngeliatin lekukan tubuh."

"Loh ko gitu?"

"Buat nyenengin suami, pake baju yang seksi juga ora mengapah, biar mata mas seger abis balik gawe. Kalo mau keluar rumah baru pake pakaian yang syar'i."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, bener juga sih. Nyenengin suami kan bisa dapet pahala.

"Kamu bawa apa itu mas?"

"Gurame bakar ama ayam panggang dari Dokter Jongin, siapin gih buat buka ntar." Chanyeol ngasihin bungkusan makanan itu.

Baekhyun ngangguk lagi. "Iya mas."

.

.

.

"A Sehun mau kemana?"

Sehun noleh bentaran. "Aa mau ke rumahnya Luhan, kemaren kan aa gak jadi ke rumah Luhan gara2 memenin kamu." Kata Sehun sembari manasin motor.

Kyungsoo diem, dia mulai mikir kira2 alesan apa lagi yang bisa dia pake supaya Sehun gak kerumahnya Luhan?

"Tadi aku dapet telepon dari bapak, bapak minta aku pulang sekarang soalnya bapak lagi sakit."

"Sekarang?"

Kyungsoo ngangguk. "Iya sekarang, kamu juga harus ikut a. Kamu kan udah jadi suami aku sekarang."

"Ya terus Luhan gimana?"

"Bi Luhan kan ada anak-anak, dia gak bakalan kesepian a. Kalo ada apa2 juga kan ada Mak Dara, Mas Chanyeol sama Teh Baekhyun."

"Emang kamu pulang sendiri gak bisa?"

"Dari Bogor ke Bandung itu jauh a, aku juga lagi hamil sekarang. Kalo di jalan aku kenapa2 gimana?"

Sehun diem, bener juga. Gak mungkin dia ngebiarin Kyungsoo pulang sendiri dalam keadaan hamil kaya gini. Tapi kalo dia ikut ke Bandung gimana sama Luhan? Padahal rencananya dia mau ngajak Luhan sama anak-anak buka puasa diluar hari ini.

"Yaudah, kamu packing aja dulu. Aa mau ngasih tau Luhan dulu kalo aa gak bisa kerumahnya sekarang."

"Gak bisa a, aa juga harus bantuin packing soalnya banyak harus dibawa."

"Iya nanti aa bantuin, aa mau nelepon Luhan dulu."

"Nanti aja a, kita harus packing sekarang. Takutnya keburu maghrib, sini deh hapenya, biar aku aja yang pegang."

Sehun ngehela nafas, mau gak mau dia ngasihin hapenya sama Kyungsoo. Dalem hati dia cuma bisa berharap semoga Luhan gak marah.

.

.

.

"Allahu Akbar.. Allahu Akbar.."

Adzan maghrib pun telah berkumandang, Luhan ngelirik kearah jam dan Sehun pun belum dateng juga. Apa mungkin Sehun gak dateng lagi? Tapi kenapa? Hari ini kan jadwal Sehun ngumpul sama anak-anak.

Drrt.. drrt.. drrt..

Hape Luhan bergetar, Luhan pun langsung ngangkat hapenya dan ngeliat nama Sehun yang tertera di layar. Luhan langsung ngegeser tombol warna ijo.

"Halo kang, akang dimana? Jadi buka puasa disini kan?"

"..."

"Ke Bandung? Kenapa mendadak banget?"

"..."

"Ya harusnya akang bilang dulu dong, kalo aku tau akang ke Bandung, aku gak bakalan repot2 masak."

"..."

Luhan ngehela nafas kesal. "Iya kang, aku ngerti. Salam buat bapaknya Kyungsoo."

"..."

"Iya."

PIIP

Luhan langsung matiin hapenya secara sepihak gara2 airmatanya keburu keluar, lagi2 Luhan nangis dan itu semua karena Sehun, suaminya sendiri.

"Mama.."

Luhan langsung ngusap airmatanya cepet begitu ngeliat Taeyeong sama Haowen dateng nyamperin dia.

"Mama kenapa nangis?" Tanya Haowen bingung.

"Enggak, mama gak nangis ko. Mama cuma kelilipan aja."

"Ma, papa jadi buka puasa sama kita kan?" Tanya si sulung Taeyeong.

Luhan narik nafasnya panjang. "Papa gak bisa buka puasa bareng kita, papa harus nemenin bibi Kyungsoo ke Bandung. Gak apa-apa kan?"

"Yaaaahh.." Taeyeong ama Haowen mendengus kecewa, padahal mereka pengen banget buka puasa bareng sekeluarga lengkap sama mama sama papanya juga.

"Gini aja, hari ini kita buka puasa diluar mau?"

Taeyeong ama Haowen saling pandang bentaran sebelum akhirnya ngangguk. "Yaudah deh, kita buka diluar aja."

"Tapi mama bukannya udah masak?"

"Makanannya bisa diangetin buat nanti sahur. Yaudah, pada siap2 gih, mama juga mau siap2 dulu."

"Iya ma."

Taeyeong ama Haowen langsung masuk kedalem kamar sedangkan Luhan kembali nangis tanpa suara. Hatinya bener2 terasa sesek, ternyata berbagi suami itu bener2 gak enak ya? Luhan bener2 tersiksa jadi istri kedua kaya gini.

.

.

.

"Udah penuh ya mas?"

"Iya udah penuh, harusnya ibu reservasi dulu kalo mau makan disini. Kalo bulan puasa restoran kami emang selalu penuh bu."

"Oh gitu, gimana dong.."

Luhan bingung, dia baru aja nyampe di salah satu restoran yang cukup terkenal di Parung, tapi sayangnya semua meja udah penuh. Kalo dia nyari restoran lain pasti bakalan ribet soalnya dia bawa 3 anak, Taeyeong sama Haowen juga pasti udah kelaperan banget.

"Lulu?"

Luhan noleh kebelakang dan langsung terkejut ngeliat Jongin dateng ke restoran ini sama seorang perempuan bercadar yang Luhan tau itu pasti Tao.

"Teh Luhan?" Kata Tao yang keliatan sumringah ngeliat Luhan.

"Kamu mau makan juga disini?" Tanya Jongin.

Luhan diem, sumpah dia ngerasa canggung banget ketemu sama Jongin lagi dalem kedaan kaya gini.

"Mejanya udah penuh, aku sama anak-anak gak kebagian tempat duduk."

"Meja atas nama Kim Jongin udah siap kan mas?" Tanya Jongin sama pelayan restoran itu.

Pelayan itu ngangguk. "Meja VVIP diruangan 03 sudah siap tuan."

"Gabung sama kita aja mau gak Lu?"

Luhan langsung ngegeleng cepet. "Gak usah makasih, aku mau nyari restoran lain aja."

"Mau nyari kemana? Kasian anak2, mereka pasti udah pada laper."

"Iya ma, Hao udah laper banget." Kata Hao sembari ngusap perut kecilnya yang langsung diangguki sama Taeyeong.

"Udah bareng aja teh, kita kan udah lama gak ketemu." Kata Tao yang ikut ngebujukin Luhan.

Luhan ngehela nafas. "Yaudah, makasih ya."

Jongin tersenyum ngedengernya. "Sama-sama."

.

.

.

"Jadi itu Vivi?" Kata Jongin sembari nunjuk kearah anaknya Luhan yang cewek.

Luhan ngangguk..

"Boleh saya gendong?"

Luhan agak kaget ngedengernya, tapi dia langsung ngasihin Vivi yang lagi ngemut empeng sama mantan selingkuhannya itu. Jongin pun langsung ngegendong bayi yang masih berusia beberapa bulan itu sembari tersenyum lebar.

Luhan cuma bisa ngeliatin sambil terdiem, rasanya sedih banget ngeliat Jongin ngegendong Vivi kaya gini. Dia jadi keinget waktu Sehun gak ngakuin Vivi sebagai anaknya dan malah nuduh Vivi sebagai anaknya Jongin.

"Kamu mau ngomong apa Kai?"

Jongin, Luhan sama Vivi cuma bertiga doang di ruangan VVIP itu. Setelah selesai makan yang semua biayanya dibayar sama Jongin, Taeyeong sama Haowen diajak main keluar sama Tao karena Jongin bilang ada yang mau diomongin sama Luhan.

"Saya udah denger semuanya dari Kyungsoo, soal kamu yang pisah sama Sehun dan soal kamu yang sekarang jadi istri kedua."

"Kyungsoo? Kamu kenal Kyungsoo darimana?"

"Gak sengaja ketemu di taman Cibatok Halir waktu itu, dia juga udah dua kali periksain kandungannya sama saya."

Luhan ngehela nafas. "Yaudahlah Kai, itu semua kan udah berlalu, jadi gak usah diungkit2 lagi."

"Saya bener2 minta maaf Lu, saya bener2 nyesel."

"Iya gapapa."

Jongin tersenyum, seenggaknya dia udah minta maaf dan itu bikin dia ngerasa lega.

.

.

.

"Assalamualaikum.."

"Wa'alakumsalam, Kyungsoo, Sehun.. ayo masuk."

Sehun ama Kyungsoo nyampe dirumah orangtuanya Kyungsoo sekitar jam 10 malem setelah kejebak macet selama beberapa jam. Sehun mengernyit heran ngeliat bapaknya Kyungsoo yang keliatan sehat-sehat aja.

"Alhamdulillah kalian udah pada nyampe, kalian teh mau pada lebaran disini kan?"

Kyungsoo ngangguk. "Iya pa, eneng sama aa teh mau lebaran disini."

Bapaknya Kyungsoo keliatan seneng banget ngedengernya. "Yaudah atuh, bapak bikinin minum dulu ya."

"Iya pak."

Sehun ngeliatin bapaknya Kyungsoo yang jalan kearah dapur, Sehun pun langsung natep istrinya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Katanya bapa kamu sakit.."

"Emang sakit a, bapak tuh punya penyakit jantung."

"Bapak kamu keliatan sehat-sehat aja."

"Sekarang emang keliatan sehat, tapi sewaktu-waktu penyakitnya bapak bisa kambuh."

Sehun ngehela nafas. "Yaudah terserah, terus sekarang gimana? Aa gak bisa lama-lama disini. Aa harus cepet2 pulang."

"Jangan pulang dulu a, nanti kalo penyakit bapak tiba2 kambuh gimana? Terus kalo perut aku sakit gimana?"

"Ya tapi kalo aa disini terus gimana sama Luhan? Gimana sama anak2 aa? Aa kan juga punya keluarga neng."

"Ya kan disana ada Mak Dara, Mas Chanyeol sama Teh Baekhyun. Disana banyak orang yang bisa nemenin Bi Luhan, kalo aku sama bapak disini sama siapa? Disini gak ada laki-laki lagi selain aa."

Sehun ngehela nafas panjang, gimana nih? Kasian Luhan sama anak-anak kalo kelamaan ditinggal.

.

.

.

"Neng.."

"Kenapa mas?" Baekhyun yang lagi ngolesin krim malam diwajahnya langsung noleh pas suaminya manggil.

"Kamu tau adeknya Dokter Jongin gak?"

"Dokter Jongin emang punya adek?"

"Punya, namanya Tao. Baru pindah kemari, orangnya pake jilbab terus pake cadar juga."

"Terus kenapa?"

"Kalo misalkan mas jodohin Kris sama adeknya Dokter Jongin itu gimana menurut kamu?"

"Emang umur adeknya Dokter Jongin berapa?"

"18 tahun, baru lulus SMA."

"Itu mah masih kecil banget mas, emangnya dia mau dijodohin sama Mas Yifan yang umurnya beda jauh banget?"

"Ya belum tau, tapi kalo kata Dokter Jongin sih adeknya itu pengen banget nikah muda. Siapa tau aja dia ngerasa tertarik kalo dikenalin sama Yifan, Yifan kan biar kata udah tua juga dia mah duda keren, duitnya juga banyak. Cewek mana sih yang kaga mao ama dia?"

"Yowes, coba tak kenalin aja mas. Kasian juga Mas Yifan kalo ngegalauin Teh Luhan terus."

Chanyeol ngangguk. "Iya dah, besok mas bakalan ngomong ama Dokter Jongin."

.

.

.

Sedaritadi Tao terus merhatiin abangnya yang keliatan asyik banget chatingan sama seseorang.

"Ekheemm.."

Jongin noleh dan tersenyum sama adeknya. "Kenapa?"

"Chatingan sama siapa sih, ko kayanya serius banget.."

"Sama Luhan, kakak seneng karena hubungan kakak sama Luhan udah mulai membaik."

"Mau sampe kapan ka?"

"Sampe kapan apanya?"

"Sampe kapan kakak mau nyimpen perasaan itu sendirian?"

Jongin langsung diem.

"Aku tau kakak masih ada rasa sama Teh Luhan, sampe sekarang pun kakak masih belum bisa ngelupain Teh Luhan kan?"

Jongin tersenyum simpul kemudian.

"Ngarepin cinta dari perempuan yang udah bersuami itu salah ka, meskipun aku juga suka sama Teh Luhan, tapi kalo dia masih punya suami lebih baik kakak mundur aja deh, jangan sampe kakak dituduh jadi pebinor lagi."

Jongin terdiam, apa yang dibilang sama adeknya itu emang bener. Jongin ga tau kenapa dia gak bisa ngontrol perasaannya sendiri. Semenjak jadi selingkuhan Luhan perasaan itu jadi timbul lagi dan susah buat dilupain, apalagi sekarang Luhan udah maafin dia dan mau berkomunikasi lagi sama dia, Jongin jadi ngerasa punya harapan buat deket lagi sama Luhan.

.

.

.

 _Besoknya.._

"Dokter Jongin.."

Jongin yang baru aja nutup gerbang rumah langsung noleh ketika ngedenger ada yang manggilin dia.

"Eh Mas Chanyeol.." Jongin tersenyum ramah.

"Mau kemana dok?"

"Mau ke Kampung Berkat, lagi ada keperluan. Ada apa ya mas?"

"Begini, kemarin Dokter Jongin bilang adeknya Dokter Jongin mau nikah muda kan?"

Jongin ngangguk. "Iya kenapa?"

"Saya punya temen yang kebetulan lagi nyari istri. Kalo Dokter Jongin gak keberatan, boleh gak kira2 saya ngenalin temen saya ini sama adeknya Dokter Jongin?"

"Oh boleh, orang mana kalo boleh tau?"

"Orang Parung juga, namanya Kris. Tapi dia duda 3 anak, umurnya seumuran sama saya dan dia seorang pengusaha."

"Duda ya?" Jongin keliatan ragu.

"Dokter gak perlu khawatir, Kris itu orangnya baik dan bertanggung jawab, dia juga orang yang taat sama agamanya, saya jamin dia gak bakal nyia2in adeknya Dokter Jongin."

"Yaudah, Mas Chanyeol kirimin aja fotonya sama saya, nanti biar saya kasih liat sama adek saya. Kalo adek saya tertarik, nanti pasti bakalan saya kabarin lagi."

"Kalo gitu saya minta nomor WA nya Dokter Jongin."

Jongin ngangguk, dia langsung ngasih nomor WA nya sama Chanyeol yang langsung di save sama cowok berk*ntol gede itu.

"Makasih ya dok."

"Iya sama-sama, kalo gitu saya permisi."

"Iya."

Chanyeol ngeliat nomor WA Dokter Jongin di hapenya, semoga aja adeknya Dokter Jongin mau dikenalin sama Kris biar sahabatnya itu gak ngegalauin Luhan mulu.

.

.

.

"Kris.."

"Apaan?"

Kris agak mengernyit heran ngeliat Chanyeol dateng ke toko matrialnya, sebenernya Chanyeol udah lumayan sering dateng ke tokonya, tapi kali ini cowok berk*ntol gede itu dateng sembari senyam-senyum gak jelas, Kris kan jadi curiga ngeliatnya.

"Mengapah sih lu? Cengar-cengir kaga jelas begitu, jadi merinding gw ngeliatnya."

Chanyeol makin tersenyum lebar ngedengernya. "Gw punya kenalan cewek nih bro, elu mau kaga?"

"Cewek siapa?"

"Adeknya tetangga gw, namanya Tao."

"Cakep kaga?"

"Kaga tau sih, soalnya dia pake cadar."

"Pake cadar?"

"Iya pake cadar, umurnya juga masih 18."

"Buset, lu kira gw pedofil.."

"Yaelah 18 tahun mah udah bukan bocah lagi Kris, Baekhyun aja dulu waktu gw kawinin umurnya masih 18 tahun."

Kris ngehela nafas. "Gw bukannya kaga percaya ama elu ya Yeol, tapi lagi kemaren elu ngejodohin gw ama Luhan aja akhirnya kaga jadi."

"Ya kalo untuk kali ini sih gw yakin bakalan jadi Kris soalnya si cewek ini tuh emang kepengen kawin muda."

"Kaga tau lah, ampe karang aja gw masih susah ngelupain Luhan."

"Elu harus bisa ngelupain Luhan Kris, dia udah jadi bini orang."

Kris ngehela nafas. "Yaudahlah, terserah elu aja."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Tadi gw udah ngirimin foto lu ama abangnya, nanti kalo adek lu tertarik, dia pasti bakalan langsung ngehubungin gw."

"Lu atur dah Yeol, lu atur."

"Okeeee, udah kaya mak comblang profesional gw ya hahaha."

.

.

.

Drrt.. drrt.. drrt..

Kyungsoo terdiam ngeliat hape Sehun yang bergetar sedaritadi, Kyungsoo udah bisa nebak kalo itu pasti Luhan. Kyungsoo pun langsung ngambil hape suaminya dan langsung dia pencet tombol turn off sampe bener2 mati total, hape itu pun dia masukin kedalem ember yang udah diisi air sebelumnya sampe berkali-kali.

CKLEK

"Neng.."

Sehun masuk kedalam kamar setelah selesai mandi, Kyungsoo pun langsung berbalik dan tersenyum ngeliat suaminya yang cuma pake handuk dibawah tubuhnya.

Sehun celingak-celinguk nyariin sesuatu, sesekali dia garuk belakang kepalanya pelan. "Kamu liat hape aa gak neng?"

"Hape? Ini.." Kyungsoo ngasihin hape warna item punya suaminya.

Sehun ngambil hape itu dan berusaha nyalain hapenya tapi gak nyala2, alisnya juga mengernyit karena hapenya basah kaya abis kecebur.

"Ko hape aa mati sih neng, mana basah lagi."

"Tadi gak sengaja kecebur ember a."

Sehun langsung melotot. "Hah? Kecebur ember gimana?"

"Tadi aku minjem hape aa sebentar buat hotspotan, tapi gak sengaja hapenya jatoh ke ember."

Sehun ngehela nafas kesal. "Gimana sih, ceroboh banget jadi orang! Kalo ada telepon penting gimana?"

"Ya aku kan gak sengaja a, aku juga gak tau kalo hapenya bakalan jatoh." Kyungsoo langsung menunduk.

Sehun kesel, sumpah demi apapun dia kesel banget. Gimana caranya dia ngehubungin Luhan kalo hapenya rusak begini?

"Hiks.."

Sehun langsung noleh kearah istrinya begitu ngedenger Kyungsoo nangis.

""Aku minta maaf a, aku gak sengaja hiks jangan marah sama aku. Dokter bilang aku gak boleh stres karena lagi hamil, tapi kalo aa marah kaya gini akunya juga jadi sedih a hiks."

Sehun ngehela nafas, dia narik tubuh istrinya itu lembut dan langsung dia peluk. "Aa gak marah ko neng.."

"Aku bener-bener gak sengaja a hiks.."

"Iya gak apa-apa, udah gak usah nangis lagi." Kata Sehun sembari ngusap rambut istrinya itu lembut.

Kyungsoo diem-diem tersenyum di dada bidang suaminya, jujur Kyungsoo ngerasa dia udah jahat banget, tapi Kyungsoo juga gak mau kalo harus berbagi suami sama perempuan lain sekalipun itu bibinya sendiri. Biarlah Kyungsoo jadi egois untuk saat ini, selama ini Kyungsoo udah banyak ngalah sama bibinya dan sekarang waktunya dia milikin Sehun sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

"Tao.."

Tao yang lagi ngelipet baju langsung noleh begitu ngedenger suara abangnya. "Apa ka?"

Jongin duduk disamping adeknya. "Ada laki-laki yang mau kenalan sama kamu."

"Siapa?"

"Nih." Kata Jongin sembari ngeliatin foto Yifan yang dikirim Chanyeol lewat aplikasi Whatsapp.

Tao ngeliat foto laki-laki itu selama beberapa detik sebelum kemudian tersenyum tipis dibalik cadar yang ia pake.

"Siapa namanya ka?"

"Yifan, Wu Yi Fan tapi lebih sering dipanggil Kris. Usianya 36 tahun, duda 3 orang anak. Dia seorang pengusaha matrial dan pabrik sosis dengan penghasilan ratusan juta setiap bulan."

Tao mengangguk pelan. "Rajin sholat gak? Bisa baca Al-Qur'an?"

"Kalo kata Mas Chanyeol sih, Kris ini orangnya sholeh. Tapi gak tau juga, kakak belum pernah ketemu sama orangnya."

Tao mengangguk lagi. "Oh gitu.."

"Kamu tertarik gak?"

Tao tersenyum lagi dibalik cadarnya. "Orangnya ganteng banget ka, keliatannya orangnya juga agak dingin."

"Kalo kakak sih jujur kurang suka, masalahnya dia udah punya anak, umurnya juga jauh banget diatas kamu."

"Emang kenapa kalo punya anak? Aku suka sama anak-anak ko, soal perbedaan umur juga aku gak masalah. Nabi Muhammad sama Siti Aisyah yang umurnya beda jauh banget aja masih bisa berjodoh kan? Yang penting itu orangnya tanggung jawab dan takut sama Allah."

"Ya terserah kamu aja deh neng, kakak pengen kamu dapet pasangan yang terbaik."

"Makasih ya kak."

"Yaudah, kakak bilangin Mas Chanyeol dulu ya kalo kamu mau kenalan sama Kris."

"Aku maunya ta'aruf aja ka, kalo cocok kita bisa lanjut ke jenjang yang lebih serius."

Jongin ngangguk. "Iya." Dokter seksi yang banyak diidolain emak2 Cibatok Hilir itu langsung ngetik pesan balasan buat Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Nih Kris, Dokter Jongin udah ngirimin foto adeknya.." Chanyeol langsung nunjukin fotonya Tao sama Yifan.

Kris mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. "Mukanya kaga keliatan."

"Ya namanya orang pake cadar mukanya pasti kaga keliatan lah."

"Tapi matanya indah, cantik kayanya nih cewek."

"Lu demen? Udah lanjut aja, kapan lagi bisa dapet cewek sholehah yang masih muda kaya gini. Kata Dokter Jongin juga adeknya tertarik ama elu, tapi dia mintanya ta'aruf. Kalo cocok lanjut, kalo enggak ya gak jadi punya bini baru hahaha."

Yifan ngusap dagunya pelan. "Boleh deh, gw mau ta'aruf."

"Cakep, gitu dong. Gw bilang Dokter Jongin ya."

Kris ngangguk. "Iya."

.

.

.

Baekhyun ngerasa bosen banget, seharian ini dia cuma nonton tv doang padahal biasanya Baekhyun bebenah rumah kalo lagi bete. Sekarang dia udah gak bisa bebenah lagi soalnya kandungannya udah masuk bulan ke 6, ada Mbak Hyoyeon juga yang bantu2 dirumah alhasil Baekhyun jadi gabut banget. Mana dirumah gak ada siapa2 lagi, Chanyeol kerja, anak-anak juga lagi pada jalan-jalan sama Mak Dara sama pacarnya juga, makin gabut deh kalo begini.

TOK TOK TOK TOK

Baekhyun noleh, siapa yang dateng kerumahnya siang2 begini?

TOK TOK TOK TOK

"Iya bentar."

Baekhyun berjalan kedepan rumah, dia buka pintunya pelan dan keliatan kaget banget ngeliat siapa yang dateng bertamu kerumahnya siang-siang begini.

"Lee Ho Seok?"

Laki-laki tinggi, berwajah ganteng dan bertubuh kekar itu tersenyum lebar ketika ngeliat Baekhyun yang ngebuka pintu.

"Hai Baek, lama gak ketemu."

Baekhyun nutup mulutnya kaget, dia sama sekali gak nyangka bakal dipertemukan lagi sama laki-laki yang dulu pernah dia taksir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Gak jadi update setelah lebaran, updatenya pas lebaran aja wkwk tadinya mau ditamatin di chapter ini tapi chapter ini aja udah panjang banget, author pegel ngetiknya hahaha

Oh iya di chapter kemarin author banyak kena hujat gara2 Luhan gak jadi sama Kris. Tadinya juga mau KrisHan sebenernya, tapi gak tau kenapa pas lagi ngetik pikiran author tiba2 berubah dan berimbas sama jalan cerita yang tadinya udah disusun dengan rapi.

Author minta maaf kalo banyak yang kecewa karena ceritanya jadi kaya gini, semuanya balik lagi sama kalian. Author terimakasih banget kalo kalian masih mau baca cerita abal ini, tapi kalo enggak juga gak apa-apa.

Buat yang masih setia sama ff ini, kita ketemu lagi di chapter berikutnya ya. Mungkin satu atau dua chapter lagi tamat, ff ini chapternya udah kebanyakan, tadinya author juga gak nyangka kalo chapternya bakal sebanyak ini wkwk

Sekali lagi makasih banyak buat kalian yang masih setia sama ff ini, sampai ketemu di chapter depan ~

Bye Bye ~

Love u :*


	27. Chapter 27

"Ko bisa tau aku tinggal disini?"

Ho Seok tersenyum lebar. "Bude Yuri yang ngasih tau, kamu apa kabar toh Baek? Udah lama banget kita ndak ketemu yo."

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung. "Alhamdulillah baik, iya udah lama kita ndak ketemu, yowes duduk dulu Seok."

Ho Seok mengangguk, Baekhyun langsung mempersilahkan sahabat masa kecilnya itu buat duduk di kursi yang ada diteras rumah.

"Kamu ko bisa ada di Bogor toh Seok?"

"Aku ada panggilan kerja di Bogor, rencananya lusa udah mulai kerja. Kebetulan lagi ada di Bogor ya udah sekalian main ke rumah kamu."

"Kerja dimana toh Seok?"

"Kerja di Cibinong, jadi karyawan bank."

"Alhamdulillah, udah sukses kamu ya Seok."

"Enggak juga, lah wong aku baru kerja lusa ko."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Kamu ngontrak atau gimana?"

"Iya ngontrak, denger2 kamu udah nikah ya?"

Baekhyun ngangguk. "Iya udah, udah punya anak juga."

Ho Seok berdecak. "Duh, padahal tadinya kamu mau tak jadiin bojo aku loh Baek."

Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk ngedengernya. "Opo toh Seok? Kamu kan dari dulu ndak suka toh sama aku?"

"Loh kata siapa? Aku tuh dari dulu udah suka sama kamu, kamunya aja yang ndak peka."

"Loh kenapa ndak nembak aku dari dulu?"

"Aku mau sekolah dulu, aku mau nyari duit dulu baru tak kawinin kamu. Sekarang giliran aku udah lulus kuliah, udah punya kerjaan juga kamunya malah udah nikah sama lanang yang lain. Yowes ndak apa-apa, kutunggu jandamu aja toh Baek."

"Husss.. sembarangan kamu kalo ngomong, kamu do'ain aku pisah sama bojoku?"

Ho Seok ketawa ngedengarnya. "Sek sek sek, kamu ko keliatan beda yo Baek.."

"Beda apanya toh?"

"Kamu sekarang pake hijab?"

Baekhyun ngangguk. "Iyo, aku udah mantep buat berhijab, maaf yo Seok, kita ora iso deket2 lagi kaya dulu."

"Loh.. ya ora opo toh, aku malah seneng ngeliat kamu pake kerudung koyo ngene, makin ayu diliatnya Baek."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Alhamdulillah."

"Assalamualaikum."

Baekhyun ngebuletin matanya kaget begitu ngeliat Chanyeol tiba2 pulang kerumah, cewek bert*ket gede itu langsung berdiri dengan ekspresi kaget yang kentara.

"Berang-Berang Zimbabwe.." gumam Baekhyun pelan.

Ho Seok mengernyit ngedengernya. Berang-berang Zimbabwe?

Chanyeol turun dari motor dan berjalan pelan kearah bininya. "Neng, ada tamu?" Chanyeol ngelirik kearah Ho Seok.

Ho Seok ikut berdiri. "Halo mas, saya Wonho, temennya Baekhyun waktu kecil."

Chanyeol nerima uluran tangan Wonho. "Oh iya, salam kenal. Saya Chanyeol, suaminya Baekhyun."

"Mas Chanyeol ngapain pulang?"

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Kaga boleh kalo mas pulang?"

"O-oh, y-ya ndak begitu maksudnya mas. Nganu loh mas." Baekhyun keliatan gugup, dia cuma gak mau Chanyeol salah paham.

"Mas Chanyeol kerja dimana?" Tanya Wonho penasaran.

"Kaga kerja, saya punya kontrakan, bengkel sama toko sembako."

"Oh.. alhamdulillah."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Yaudah, saya masuk dulu, takutnya kalian mau ngobrol berdua."

"Eh jangan toh mas, moso aku dibiarin ngobrol berdua sama Ho Seok sih, kan bukan mukhrim."

"Ho Seok? Siapa?"

"Nama asli saya mas." Kata Wonho sembari tersenyum.

"Yaudah duduk dah."

Mereka bertiga akhirnya duduk saling hadep2an, Wonho duduk si depan Baekhyun sama Chanyeol yang duduk berdampingan.

"Elu temenan ama bini gw udah lama?"

Ho Seok agak kaget ngedengernya, Chanyeol tiba-tiba ngomong elu gw sama dia. Ho Seok yang biasa ngomong aku kamu jadi ngerasa Chanyeol agak kurang sopan.

"Mas, Wonho ndak biasa ngomong gw elu." Kata Baekhyun sembari nyenggol tangannya Chanyeol.

"Oh gitu? Ya mon maap, gw kalo ama sesama laki emang udah kebiasan ngomong gw elu. Biar lebih akrab juga, pan kaga lucu kalo gw ngomong ama laki yang badannya keker kaya elu pake aku kamu, emang dikira kita cowok apakah.."

Wonho ketawa garing ngedengernya. "Iyo2 ndak apa2 ko mas. Saya temenan sama Baekhyun dari kita masih sama2 kecil, dukun beranak yang ngebantuin ibu kita lahiran juga orang yang sama ko."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. "Tapi ko waktu nikahan gw ama Baekhyun elu kaga keliatan?"

"Iya, waktu itu saya udah pindah ke Yogya. Saya diterima kuliah disana."

"Oh pantesan.. sekarang lu gawe?"

"Gawe? Kerja maksudnya?"

"Iya kerja."

"Lusa besok saya udah mulai kerja di bank."

"Oh iya syukur dah kalo begitu.. udah kawin belom?"

Wonho ngelirik Baekhyun sekilas. "Belum, saya mau fokus kerja dulu."

"Langsung kawin aja, rejeki bisa nyusul. Mumpung masih muda, kawin enak tau, bisa ng*ntot tiap hari lu-adawww.."

Chanyeol ngeringis kesakitan gara2 Baekhyun nyubit pahanya kenceng, cewek yang udah ngasih dia dua anak itu bahkan sampe melotot ama suaminya.

"Mengapah sih neng? Maen nyubit2 aja."

"Kamu ngomong apaan toh mas, malu tau."

"Malu mengapah? Mas kan cuma ngomong kenyataan, emang bener ko kalo udah kawin bisa ng*ntot tiap hari, enak lagi-emhhhmghh.."

Baekhyun buru2 ngebekap mulut suaminya, dia ngeliat kearah Wonho yang keliatan kaget. Mukanya juga keliatan merah, duh Baekhyun jadi kaga enak.

"Maafin suami aku ya Seok, otaknya emang kurang waras dia tuh." Kata Baekhyun sembari ketawa canggung.

"O-oh, i-iya ndak apa-apa." Wonho keliatan salting.

"Oh iya, ngomong2 Baekhyun lagi masa bocahnya kek gimana sih?" Chanyeol berucap lagi setelah Baekhyun ngelepasin tangannya.

"Masa kecilnya Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol ngangguk. "Iya masa kecilnya Baekhyun."

Wonho ngelirik Baekhyun bentaran, tersenyum kemudian. "Baekhyun waktu kecil agak pendiem, dulunya dia juga ndak secantik sekarang. Dulu dia gemuk kaya baby hui."

"Ho Seok apaan toh.." Baekhyun keliatan malu masa lalunya diomongin sama Ho Seok, beda sama Chanyeol yang keliatan tertarik.

"Bongsor dong berarti?"

"Wah bukan bongsor lagi mas, tiap kali saya boncengin naik sepeda, ban sepeda saya pasti selalu kempes karena kelebihan muatan."

"Hahahaha.." Chanyeol ketawa ngedengernya, dia bisa ngebayangin segembrot apa Baekhyun dulu.

"Wes toh Seok, jangan diceritain lagi."

"Gakpapa2, ceritain aja lagi." Kata Chanyeol antusias.

Wonho tersenyum. "Baekhyun itu dulu seneng banget makan, makanya berat badannya terus naik. Tapi pernah suatu waktu Baekhyun jatuh di perosotan taman, waktu itu Baekhyun sampe dikatain gentong ngegelinding saking gemuknya Baekhyun waktu itu."

"Njirr gentong ngegelinding hahaha." Chanyeol ketawa sembari ngelirik kearah Baekhyun.

"Semenjak itu Baekhyun bertekad buat kurus, dia bener-bener ngejalanin diet ekstrem sembari berolahraga, sampe akhirnya dia bisa langsing kaya sekarang."

Chanyeol mengangguk, dia peluk dan dia cium kening istrinya dengan lembut.

"Wes mas ah, malu lagi puasa." Baekhyun berusaha ngehindar.

Wonho tersenyum ngeliatnya.

"Yowes, aku masuk dulu. Kalian ngobrol aja berdua." Baekhyun langsung masuk kedalem rumah.

"Baekhyun dari dulu emang ambekan begitu?"

Wonho ngangguk. "Iya, Baekhyun orangnya emang sensitif."

..

Gak kerasa waktu satu jam pun berlalu, Chanyeol terus ketawa ngakak ngedengerin ceritanya Wonho tentang Baekhyun. Chanyeol baru tau kalo Baekhyun punya kebiasaan kentut yang aneh. Setiap kali dia bohong pasti kentut, gak tau kenapa bisa begitu. Tapi dari kecil Baekhyun emang begitu.

"Tapi ko sekarang dia gak pernah begitu lagi ya?"

"Ndak tau deh, mungkin kebiasaan itu cuma terjadi pas dia kecil aja."

"Hahahaha perut gw ampe sakit ngedengerin cerita lu bro, coba aja kalo dari kecil gw udah kenal Baekhyun. Bakalan lebih ngakak pasti."

Wonho ikut tersenyum, cowok ganteng berbadan kekar itu ngeliat jam yang ngelingkar ditangannya. "Udah siang nih mas, saya pamit pulang dulu."

"Kaga buka puasa dimari?"

"Ndak, lain waktu aja. Baekhyunnya kemana?"

"Di dalem, masih ngambek kali dia."

"Yaudah kalo gitu saya pamit ya mas, tolong bilangin sama Baekhyun. Assalamualaikum."

"Wa'alaikumsalam."

..

"Neng.."

Baekhyun lagi marah, cewek bert*ket gede itu ngulek sambel di dapur sembari ngedumel kaga jelas.

"Mengapah bae sih neng? Marah-marah mulu."

"Kesel aku tuh, kamu seneng banget ngetawain aku."

Chanyeol ketawa ngedengernya. "Ya abisan lucu sih, mas baru tau kalo gentong yang ngegelinding ternyata suka kentut kalo lagi bohong."

BLENTANG!

Baekhyun ngebantingin ulekan yang lagi dia pegang. Chanyeol masih ketawa, dia yang tau Baekhyun lagi ngedumel langsung meluk istrinya itu dari belakang.

"Sayangku, cintaku, bojoku. Udah dong jangan marah2 mulu. Kaga mengapah kalo kamu dulunya suka kentut atau dikatain gentong ngegelinding. Setiap orang punya masa lalu, mas juga dulu sering dikatain tengkorak idup gara2 badan cuma tinggal kulit ama tulang doangan, karang aja diempanin mulu sama kamu mas jadi subur begini."

Baekhyun tersenyum pelan. "Beneran mas?"

"Iya beneran, kamu liat kuping mas yang caplang ini, waktu kecil temen2 mas sering ngatain mas kuping kalong gara2 kuping mas lebar kaya kuping kalong."

"Pffft.."

"Nah, jadi gak usah malu kalo kamu punya masa lalu yang kurang enak. Mau kamu dikatain gentong atau doyan kentut sekalipun mas bakalan tetep sayang sama kamu. Gak bakalan ada kita yang sekarang kalo kita gak punya masa lalu."

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut. "Iya mas, aku ngerti."

"Udah jangan marah2 lagi." Chanyeol nyubit pipinya Baekhyun lembut.

"Iya mas."

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, Luhan duduk dimeja makan sendirian. Adzan maghrib udah berkumandang sekitar 10 menitan yang lalu tapi perempuan cantik itu baru minum segelas air putih doang. Rasanya hampa banget buka puasa gak ditemenin sama suami, Sehun sampe sekarang masih belum bisa dihubungin. Apa sesibuk itu dia di Bandung sampe lupa sama anak istrinya yang di Bogor?

Sehun seharusnya gak kaya gini, seharusnya dia bisa adil sama kedua istrinya, bukan malah lebih condong sama satu istrinya aja. Apalagi Luhan juga sekarang lagi hamil.

TOK TOK TOK TOK

Luhan berjalan kearah depan.

CKLEK

"Kai? Ngapain?"

Luhan agak kaget ngeliat Jongin yang tiba2 udah berdiri di depan rumahnya.

"Apa kabar Lu, saya kesini cuma mau nganterin makanan buat buka puasa."

Luhan terdiam selama beberapa detik. "Gak usah Kai, mendingan kamu pulang aja."

Senyum diwajah Jongin langsung luntur. "Kenapa?"

"Aku gak mau terjadi fitnah, biar gimanapun kita kan bukan muhrim. Bawa lagi aja makanan kamu."

"Tapi Lu, saya-"

"Aku lagi sibuk Kai, maaf."

BRAKK

Luhan langsung nutup pintunya rapat, meninggalkan Jongin yang cuma terdiam kaku dengan dua bungkus pizza ditangannya.

.

.

.

Tao duduk disamping kakaknya yang sedaritadi terus ngelamun entah mikirin apa, tadi maghrib kakaknya ini minta ijin buat nganterin pizza kerumahnya Luhan. Sebenernya Tao udah ngelarang, tapi Jongin tetep pergi kesana. Tao bener2 gak tau kalo Jongin bakalan pulang dengan wajah cemberut begini.

TOK TOK TOK TOK

"Kayanya mereka udah dateng deh ka."

Jongin ngangguk. "Kamu udah bikin cv nya?"

"Udah."

"Yaudah ayo."

Dua kakak beradik itu berjalan beringan ke depan rumah buat nyambut tamu yang udah ditunggu-tunggu.

CKLEK

"Assalamualaikum.."

"Wa'alaaikumsalam.. ayo masuk Mas Chanyeol, Mas Yifan."

Tamu yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol dan Yifan itu tersenyum dan langsung masuk setelah sebelumnya dipersilahkan sama si empunya rumah. Mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan diruang tamu setelah Tao ngebikinin teh manis hangat buat tamunya.

"Mas Yifan bawa CV nya?"

Yifan ngangguk. "Bawa." Cowok bertubuh atletis itu ngasihin CV yang sebelumnya udah dia buat dirumahnya Chanyeol.

Tao juga langsung ngasihin CV yang sebelumnya udah dia buat.

"Sebelum kita lanjut ke jenjang yang lebih serius, ada satu hal yang harus saya tanyain sama Tao."

"Apa itu mas?" Jongin keliatan penasaran.

"Saya ini duda 3 anak, umur saya juga udah gak muda lagi. Apa Tao gak masalah sama itu?"

Tao terdiam sejenak, perempuan yang masih berusia belasan tahun itu tersenyum dibalik cadar yang ia gunakan. "Insya Allah saya siap mas, kalo memang mas adalah jodoh yang udah disiapkan Allah buat saya, Insya Allah saya siap menerima segala kekurangan dan kelebihan mas termasuk anak-anak mas."

Kris tersenyum ngedengernya. "Boleh.. saya lihat wajah kamu sebentar?"

Jongin dan Tao saling lirik sebentar. "Boleh ko mas, tapi cuma sebentar ya? Mas Chanyeol harus tutup mata."

"Iya gak apa-apa."

Chanyeol yang sedaritadi duduk disampingnya Yifan pun langsung merem begitu Jongin menginstruksikan. Tao pun segera mencopot cadar hitam yang dia pake dan memperlihatkan wajah cantiknya dihadapan Yifan.

Kris tersenyum samar kemudian mengangguk pelan sembari berkata "Cukup."

Tao kembali memakai cadarnya dengan rapi, Jongin pun tersenyum melihatnya. "Jadi gimana Mas Yifan?"

"Nanti saya kabarin lagi, saya mau baca CV ini dulu dirumah."

Jongin mengangguk. "Nanti kalo memang mau lanjut, Mas Yifan bisa langsung kabarin saya."

Kris mengangguk pelan. Dia senggol bahu sahabatnya pelan. "Yeol, buka mata lu. Kita balik sekarang."

Chanyeol ngebuka matanya pelan. "Udah beres? Cepet amat."

"Udah, ngapain lama-lama. Kita pamit dulu ya Mas Jongin, Tao. Assalamualaikum."

"Wa'alaikumsalam."

.

.

.

Dan takbir pun menggema, gak terasa bulan suci ramadhan telah berlalu dan digantikan oleh datangnya bulan Syawal. Keluarga Park baru aja selesai melaksanakan sholat ied dilapangan Cibatok Hilir dan sekarang mereka lagi berkumpul dirumah sembari bermaaf-maafan dan makan ketupat bareng. Semuanya tampak begitu ramai karena Baba Donghae dan istrinya pun ada disana terkecuali Sehun. Sehun bener2 gak pulang, pria yang doyan ng*we itu ikut berlebaran di Bandung sama Kyungsoo.

"Teh Luhan, makan kue nih daripada bengong."

Baekhyun nyamperin Luhan yang sedaritadu terus menyendiri diteras belakang rumah.

"Makasih ya Baek."

"Mas Sehun ndak pulang kesini?"

Luhan ngegeleng. "Aku juga gak tau Baek, sampe sekarang hapenya Kang Sehun masih gak bisa dihubungi."

Baekhyun ngehela nafas. "Ko Mas Sehun gitu ya? Kesannya kaya ndak adil banget sama teteh. Di hari lebaran kaya gini harusnya dia pulang, minta maaf sama teteh, kumpul sama anak-anak. Sungkem sama emak sama baba juga, bukannya malah fokus sama istri pertamanya aja."

Luhan terdiam selama beberapa detik. "Sebenernya teteh ada niat buat cerai lagi sama Kang Sehun Baek."

Baekhyun kaget banget ngedengernya. "Beneran teh?"

Luhan ngangguk. "Nanti setelah anak ini lahir."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Sejak awal teteh emang ragu nikah sama Kang Sehun. Teteh gak yakin ngeliat sikap Kang Sehun yang kaya gitu, belum lagi ada Kyungsoo, teteh gak mau jadi perusak hubungan orang."

"Terus nasib anak-anak teteh gimana?"

"Teteh mau pulang aja ke Bandung, teteh mau kerja disana. Teteh udah gak mau mikirin laki-laki lagi, laki-laki cuma bikin sakit hati."

Baekhyun ngehela nafas. "Yowes terserah teteh aja, aku cuma bisa berharap yang terbaik buat teteh sama anak-anak."

Luhan tersenyum. "Makasih ya Baek."

.

.

.

"Astaghfirullahaladzim.."

Baekhyun tersentak kaget ketika tiba2 Chanyeol meluk dia dari belakang. Baekhyun lagi sibuk nyuci piring ngomong-ngomong.

"Mas ihh bikin kaget aja, ono opo toh?"

Chanyeol gak ngejawab, cowok berk*ntol gede itu menelungkupkan wajahnya dileher Baekhyun sambil menangis. Baekhyun jelas aja kaget ngerasain air mata yang mengalir dilehernya.

"Kenapa mas, ko nangis?"

Baekhyun langsung berbalik, dia tangkup wajah sang suami dengan kedua tangannya. "Kenapa mas?" Baekhyun keliatan khawatir.

"Mas minta maaf sama kamu, mas tau kalo selama ini mas punya banyak salah sama kamu. Apalagi.. waktu mas selingkuh sama Irene, mas bener2 nyesel neng. Mas minta maaf, mas berharap dihari yang fitri ini kamu mau maafin mas."

Baekhyun terenyuh ngedengernya. "Iya mas, aku juga minta maaf kalo selama ini aku punya banyak salah sama mas. Aku minta maaf kalo aku belum bisa jadi istri yang baik buat mas."

Chanyeol ngegeleng. "Enggak sayang, kamu istri terbaik buat mas. Mas beruntung banget punya istri kaya kamu, justru mas yang ngerasa kalo mas ini bukan suami yang baik buat kamu."

Baekhyun ngusap airmata suaminya pelan. "Wes ah jangan ngomong kaya gitu, aku bahagia banget bisa jadi istrinya kamu. Meskipun muka kamu kaya berang-berang Zimbabwe aku tetep cinta ko mas hehehe."

Chanyeol ikutan ketawa jadinya. "Kamu mah orang lagi sedih juga malah bercanda mulu."

"Yaudah dong jangan sedih-sedih mulu, ini kan hari lebaran. Aku sayang sama kamu mas."

"Mas juga sayang banget sama kamu neng."

"I love you."

"Love you too.."

Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun lembut, cuma kecupan biasa tapi terasa begitu dalam, sedalam perasaan Chanyeol untuk istrinya begitu pun sebaliknya.

.

.

.

Acara pernikahan itu digelar satu minggu setelah lebaran, pernikahan super mewah yang digadang-gadang sebagai pernikahan paling mewah yang pernah digelar di wilayah Parung.

Ya, pernikahan Yifan dan Zitao resmi digelar hari ini. Pernikahan yang digelar disebuah gedung serba guna berkapasitas 2500 orang itu keliatan penuh sesak sama tamu undangan yang sebagian besar kolega dan rekan kerjanya Yifan. Pernikahan itu disebut2 ngabisin dana sampe ratusan juta, mahar dan mas kawin yang dikasih Yifan buat Tao pun gak tanggung2. Cowok berumur 36 tahun itu ngasih rumah mewah senilai 2,5 Miliar, mobil keluarga senilai 350 juta, uang tunai senilai 150 juta dan emas berupa kalung dan cincin yang masing-masing seberat 15 gram.

Bukan tanpa sengaja Yifan ngasih mahar dan mas kawin sebanyak itu karena dia tau betul kalo yang dia kawinin itu seorang perawan tin-ting yang tentu saja harus dihargai dengan sangat tinggi.

"TOKEK CITAYEM."

Chanyeol berlari memeluk sahabatnya itu sesaat setelah dia nyampe digedung resepsi. Yifan bahkan sampe ngejengkang kebelakang saking kagetnya dipeluk tiba2 sama Chanyeol begini.

"Apa-apaan sih lu, lepasin ah malu anjir." Yifan langsung ngelepasin pelukannya Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Selamat ya bro, akhirnya lu kawin juga."

"Iya, gw juga mau bilang makasih sama lu. Kalo bukan karena elu, mungkin gw gak bakalan nikah sama Tao."

Chanyeol ngeliirik Tao yang sedaritadi berdiri disamping suaminya. "Selamet ya Zi, semoga jadi keluarga yang samawa."

"Amin Ya Allah Ya Rabbalalamin, makasih ya Mas Chanyeol.."

"Mas Chanyeol."

Baekhyun dan anak-anaknya nyusul dibelakang. "Mas Yifan, Zitao, selamat ya. Semoga langgeng sampe kakek nenek, semoga cepet dikaruniai momongan juga."

"Amin, makasih ya Baek."

"Om Yifan selamat ya om. Om Yifan ganteng banget, bibi Tao juga cantik." Kata kedua anak-anaknya Baekhyun.

Yifan terkekeh. "Makasih ya, kalian juga ganteng-ganteng banget hari ini."

"A Yifan."

DEG

Yifan langsung mematung, cowok berumur 36 tahun itu menoleh dan keliatan kaget ketika ngeliat Luhan dateng ke pernikahannya.

"Selamat ya a, aa pantes buat bahagia." Luhan tersenyum lembut.

Yifan sama sekali gak bergeming, suasana tiba2 aja terasa sangat canggung.

"Zitao? Selamat ya, semoga samawa." Luhan tersenyum lembut sembari meluk istrinya Yifan itu pelan.

Zitao tersenyum dibalik cadarnya. "Makasih ya mbak."

"Yaudah, Chanyeol, Baekhyun. Aku pergi dulu ya. Aku masih ada urusan soalnya."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk canggung.

Luhan kembali menatap pasangan pengantin baru yang lagi berbahagia. "Saya pamit ya, mari."

Zitao mengangguk sopan sedang Yifan cuma bisa terdiam kaku, dia masih gak nyangka kalo perempuan yang tadi itu Luhan, perempuan yang gak pernah hilang dari hatinya, perempuan yang dulu hampir jadi miliknya.

Bukan cuma mereka, tapi Jongin yang sedaritadi berdiri di samping panggung pun cuma bisa terdiam sendu sembari terus menatap Luhan yang pergi keluar gedung.

Diluar, Luhan cuma bisa menangis dalam diam. Kalo aja dulu dia gak berbuat zina sama mantan suaminya, mungkin sekarang dia udah bahagia sama Yifan.

Enggak, Luhan gak boleh kaya gini. Semua yang terjadi dihidupnya udah ditakdirin sama Tuhan. Mungkin emang dia gak berjodoh sama Yifan dan dia harus ikhlas, Luhan harus terus ngejalanin hidup. Ia harus ngelupain semuanya dan memulai hidup baru yang lebih baik lagi.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, Yifan terduduk sendirian di dekat jendela kamar sembari menatap kearah luar. Zitao baru aja masuk ke kamar setelah sebelumnya pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Mas.."

Yifan menoleh dan tersenyum lembut. "Dek.."

Tao sekarang udah gak pake kerudung ataupun cadar lagi, perempuan cantik berumur 18 tahun itu memlih pake gaun tidur diatas lutut yang ngeliatin lekuk tubuhnya.

Zitao bener-bener cantik, rambutnya panjang sebahu, tebal bergelombang dan sewarna langit malam. Kulitnya gak terlalu putih tapi keliatan sangat eksotis, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya kecil dan matanya indah banget. Kecantikan luar biasa yang bisa ngebikin lutut laki-laki manapun lemes ngeliatnya.

"Mas masih kepikiran mbak Luhan ya?"

"Enggak, mas cuma kaget aja. Ko tiba2 dia bisa dateng, siapa yang ngundang?"

"Aku yang ngundang, aku tau dari mbak Baekhyun kalo mas dulu pernah deket sama mbak Luhan."

"Kenapa kamu ngundang dia?"

"Ya gpp, dia kan masih termasuk keluarganya mas Chanyeol juga."

Kris ngehela nafas.

"Kayanya mas masih belum bisa ngelupain dia ya?"

"Enggak ko, mas kan udah ada kamu."

"Mas cinta sama aku?"

"Kalo mas gak cinta buat apa mas nikahin?"

Tao terdiam selama beberapa detik, perempuan cantik itu lantas memeluk tubuh kekar suaminya dengan lembut.

"Aku sayang banget sama kamu mas, rasanya aku bahagia banget hari ini."

Yifan tersenyum, dia sentuh pundak istrinya itu dengan lembut. "Mas juga sayang sama kamu dek, mas ikut seneng kalo kamu seneng."

Tao tersenyum, dengan berani dia kecup bibir tebal suaminya. Yifan pun ngebales ciuman itu, dia kulum bibir atas dan bawah istrinya secara bergantian, dia masukin juga lidahnya kedalem mulut Tao sampe gadis remaja itu melenguh pelan.

Yifan langsung ngangkat tubuh ramping istrinya ala bridal dan ngebaringin pelan diatas tempat tidur. Dia usap wajah istrinya serta ia kecupi dahi, mata, hidung dan bibir istrinya.

"Siap buat malam pertama kita?"

Tao mengangguk sembari tersenyum tulus, Yifan pun langsung menyingkap gaun tidur istrinya, gak tanggung-tanggung, Yifan pun langsung ngelepas dalemannya juga. Dia usap sekujur tubuh itu sampe Tao mendesis lirih, dia cumbu leher dan dia remas kedua payudara bulat istrinya.

Tangan kanannya bergerak mengusap kemaluan istrinya pelan, Yifan bisa ngerasain kalo tubuh istrinya gemetar karena sentuhannya. Cowok berumur 36 tahun itu pun ikut ngelepas kaos sama celana pendek yang dia pake, k*ntol besarnya dia urut pelan sampe menegang sempurna. Tao yang ngeliat itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya saking malunya ngeliat otong suaminya sendiri. Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini Tao ngeliat otong laki-laki secara live.

"Mas masukin sekarang ya dek.."

"Pelan-pelan ya mas.."

"Iya."

Yifan ngegesekin k*ntol gedenya dipermukaan m*kinya Tao, dua-duanya sama2 ngedesis nikmat akibat sensasi yang ditimbulin.

"Bismillahirahmanirahim.. semoga Allah melindungi kita dari godaan setan yang terkutuk, dan apabila dari hubungan ini kita mendapatkan keturunan, semoga Allah menjadikan keturunan itu sebagai anak sholeh dan shalihah amin Ya Allah Ya Rabbal'alamin."

Tao menutup mata mengaminkan ucapan suaminya, Yifan kembali menggesekan batang k*ntolnya di permukaan p*peknya Tao, dan dalam hitungan detik, batang k*ntol sekeras kayu itu berhasil masuk kedalem lubang kenikmatan.

JLEB

"AKKKHHH." Tao berteriak kesakitan, gadis cantik itu sampe mencengkeram bahu lebar suaminya.

Yifan semakin melesakan k*ntolnya kedalam, darah segar keliatan mengucur dan melumuri batang k*ntolnya. Yifan tau sekarang istrinya udah bukan perawan lagi dan itu karena dia, karena dia dan torpedo raksasanya.

Yifan mulai bergerak maju mundur dengan tempo teratur, Tao masih ngeringis kesakitan tapi sesekali gadis itu juga melenguh nikmat ketika Yifan berhasil ngegenjot titik ternikmatnya.

Yifan ikut menikmatinya, rasanya udah lama banget dia gak ngerasain nikmatnya jepitan v*gina cewek apalagi yang masih perawan kaya gini. Terakhir kali dia ng*we itu sekitar beberapa tahun kebelakang dimana saat itu istrinya masih hidup.

Rasanya enak, jepitan p*peknya Tao kerasa banget, rasanya juga anget dan memabukan. Tubuh kekarnya ampe ngeluarin keringet saking panasnya hubungan yang mereka lakuin.

CROT!

"AHHHHH."

Dan akhirnya cairan itu pun keluar, setelah kurang lebih 30 menit mereka ng*ntot. Yifan ejakulasi beberapa menit setelah Tao orgasme. Sambil terengah-engah, Yifan nyium bibir istrinya dengan penuh kasih sayang, dia cabut k*ntol gedenya dari lobang kenikmatan sang istri dan langsung dia bersihin pake tisu. Batang k*ntolnya bener2 udah kaya sosis yang dilumurin saos, merah banget. Yifan juga ngebersihin sisa darah sama p*juh yang menempel di p*peknya Tao.

Yifan ngebaringin tubuh tegapnya dengan posisi menyamping, dia tatap istrinya itu dengan intens. "Masih sakit?"

"Masih agak perih sedikit mas, tapi gpp ko, nanti juga mendingan."

"Maafin mas ya, gara2 'anu'nya mas kegedean, kamu kadi kesakitan." Kata Yifan dengan wajah polosnya.

Tao tersenyum tipis. "Gpp ko mas, ini kan emang udah kewajiban aku buat ngelayanin mas."

Yifan mengangguk, dia kecup dahi istrinya lembut. "Makasih ya, p*pekmu enak banget dek."

Tao tersipu malu, dia pukul dada bidang yang berkeringat itu pelan.

Kris tersenyum kemudian. "Yaudah kamu tidur, biar mas jagain sampe kamu bener2 tidur."

"Aku kan udah gede mas, gak usah dijagain."

"Ya gpp, mas gak mau istri mas yang cantik ini diculik genderuwo."

Tao tersenyum sembari menggeleng pelan. "Ada-ada aja kamu ini, yaudah aku tidur ya mas."

"Iya, i love you dek."

"Love you too mas."

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK TOK

Luhan ngusap airmatanya pelan, seharian ini dia nangis terus. Gak tau nangisin apaan, yang pasti Luhan bener-bener ngerasa sedih.

TOK TOK TOK TOK

"Iya bentar."

Luhan natep pantulan wajahnya di cermin, parah banget sih. Matanya luar biasa bengkak, ketahuan banget kalo dia abis mewek berjam-jam.

Luhan berjalan kearah pintu, dia narik napas dahulu sebelum akhirnya ngebuka pintu.

CKLEK

"Assalamualaikum, Lu."

DEG

Luhan seketika mematung, Sehun disana, Sehun berdiri di depan rumah sambil tersenyum lebar seolah gak terjadi apa-apa, gak tau kenapa Luhan rasanya pengen banget nonjok muka laki-laki biadab ini.

"Lu, akang-"

"Ngapain kamu kesini?"

"Lu-"

"Pergi."

Sehun kaget banget ngedengernya. "Lu, akang-"

"PERGI!"

Sehun seketika terdiam, Luhan keliatan marah banget. Wajahnya merah dan nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Lu-"

BRAKK

Luhan ngebanting pintu rumahnya tepat di depan wajah suaminya. Sehun pun keliatan syok sekaligus kaget banget. Apa mungkin kesalahannya udah gak termaafkan?

.

.

.

 _3 bulan kemudian.._

Nah, kandungan Baekhyun sekarang udah masuk bulan kesembilan. Waktu emang berjalan cepet banget, tau-tau Baekhyun udah mau lahiran aja. Padahal kayanya baru kemaren Chanyeol nyemprotin p*juhnya ke dalem m*meknya Baekhyun tau2 sekarang p*juh itu udah berubah jadi bayi yang sebentar lagi bakalan keluar.

"Masih sakit perutnya?"

Baekhyun ngangguk sembari ngeringis pelan. Perut Baekhyun keliatan buncit banget, mungkin karena di dalemnya ada tiga orok makanya keliatan melendung banget. Baekhyun aja sampe gak bisa gerak.

"Mas olesin minyak kayu putih lagi ya." Chanyeol ngolesin minyak kayu putih diperutnya Baekhyun.

"Sakit mas.. hhh.. aku ndakkk kuatthhh.." lirih Baekhyun yang terdengar sangat lemah.

Chanyeol dibuat bingung jadinya. "Mak.. Mak Dara.."

Dara langsung masuk kedalem kamar Baekhyun. "Mengapah? Baekhyun udah mau lahiran?"

Chanyeol ngegaruk tengkuknya pelan. "Kayanya Baekhyun mau lahiran dah, katanya perutnya sakit."

"Yaudah kalo gitu lu bawa bini lu ke mobil, kita ke rumah sakit sekarang."

"Ngapain jauh2? Pan ada Dokter Jongin.."

"Lah pan Dokter Jongin udah pindah."

Chanyeol nepok jidatnya pelan. "Oh iya, Chanyeol lupa kalo Dokter Jongin udah pindah ke Sumatera."

"Massss.. sakittthhhh.." Baekhyun terus merintih lemah.

"Yeol, udah cepetan bawa bini lu ke mobil, kesianan itu dia kesakitan banget."

Chanyeol ngangguk cepet. "Iya mak, Chanyeol manasin mobil dulu."

.

.

.

TIIN TIIN TIIN TIIN

Chanyeol ngebuka kaca jendela mobil. "MAJU WOY! BINI GW MAU LAHIRAN!"

TIIN!

Chanyeol kesel banget, mentang-mentang malem minggu jalanan Parung jadi macet begini. Apalagi di lapangan depan ada acara dangdutan yang ngehadirin Siti Badriah sebagai bintang tamu, jalanan jadi super duper macet. Mobil Chanyeol jadi serba salah, maju gak bisa, mundur pun gak bisa.

"MAS SAKIT BANGET HIKS!" Baekhyun menangis sembari ngeremes perutnya kenceng, Dara yang duduk disampingnya pun jadi kelimpungan ngeliatnya.

"AHHHH."

"AHHHH CHANYEOL AIR KETUBAN BAEKHYUN PECAH!" Teriak Dara histeris.

Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang, matanya langsung ngebulet begitu ngeliat air yang mengalir dari selangkangan Baekhyun.

Buru-buru Chanyeol keluar dari mobil, dia buka pintu belakang dan ngacak rambutnya frustasi. "Mak.. gimana ini mak?"

Dara langsung ngambil kain batik dari dalem tas yang dia bawa. "Udah, kaga ada waktu lagi. Baekhyun lahiran disini aja." Kata Dara sembari ngasihin kain yang tadi.

"Lahiran disini begimana?"

"AHHHHH." Baekhyun berteriak lagi.

"UDAH LAHIRAN DISINI AJA, KASiAN BINI LU!" Dara ngebantu ngebaringin Baekhyun di jok belakang mobil, kepalanya dia sandarin dipahanya Dara dengan posisi kaki ngangkang tepat dihadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol ngegaruk rambutnya frustasi, buru-buru dia buka kain batik yang tadi buat nutupin selangkangannya Baekhyun.

"Mas, istrinya mau lahiran?" Tanya pengemudi kendaraan lain yang keluar dari mobil mereka dan nyamperin mobilnya Chanyeol.

"Iya mas." Jawab Chanyeol seadanya.

"Waduh.. WOY DISINI ADA BIDAN YANG BISA BANTU LAHIRAN KAGA? ADA CEWEK YANG MAU LAHIRAN DIMARI!" Teriak si mas-mas kearah pengemudi yang lain.

"SAYA BISA MAS." Teriak seorang cewek berkerudung merah yang langsung turun dari motornya.

"Saya bisa."

"Kamu bidan?

"Bukan, saya mahasiswi keperawatan. Saya udah sering bantuin orang lahiran ko mas."

Si mas mengangguk. "Mas, ini ada yang bisa bantuin istrinya lahiran."

"Oh yaudah, tolongin ya mbak." Kata Chanyeol yang mukanya udah panik banget. Dia pun langsung menyingkir, ngelipet jok depan mobil dan duduk disampingnya Baekhyun sembari ngegenggam tangan Baekhyun erat.

"Ayo mbak, tarik nafas pelan-pelan, terus buang perlahan, tarik nafas, buang nafas. Terus mbak."

"HEEEEEEE!"

Baekhyun ngeden(?) Sekuat yang ia bisa, semakin lama rasa sakit diperutnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun pun ngejambak rambut suaminya kenceng sebagai pelampiasan.

"AHHHHHHH." Chanyeol berteriak kesakitan, sumpah rambutnya berasa kek mau dicabut secara paksa.

"Terus mbak, tarik nafas yang dalem."

"HEEEEEEE."

"AHHHHHHH." Semakin Baekhyun ngeden, semakin Chanyeol berteriak kesakitan. Teriakan itu sukses menarik perhatian pengemudi yang lain, bahkan udah banyak yang mengabadikan momen tersebut lewat handphone masing-masing.

"HEEEEEEE."

"AAAAHHHHHH EMAKKK! RAMBUT CHANYEOL RONTOK MAK!" Teriak Chanyeol hiateris.

.

.

.

"Oeeekk.. Oeeekkk.. Oeekkk.."

"Alhamdulillahirabilalamin."

Para pengemudi yang sedaritadi nontonin proses lahiran 3 bayi kembar itu kompak mengucap syukur ketika bayi-bayi itu lahir dengan selamat.

"Alhamdulillah mas, bayinya sehat semua." Kata si mbak mahasiswi sama Chanyeol.

Chanyeol keliatan gak fokus, kepalanya keleyengan parah, kulit kepalanya juga berasa panas banget gara2 banyak rambut yang rontok. Tapi cowok berk*ntol gede itu tersenyum tipis sama si mbaknya seolah2 dia lagi bilang makasih karena udah ngebantuin bininya lahiran.

Suara sirine ambulans pun terdengar, mobil sewarna putih itu langsung membelah kerumunan dan berhenti tepat dibelakang mobil Chanyeol. Ada salah satu pengemudi yang nelepon rumah sakit dan ngasih tau kalo di jalan raya Parung lagi ada orang yang lahiran tapi kejebak macet. Mereka akhirnya dateng meskipun telat.

"Mas, istri sama anak-anaknya dibawa kerumah sakit aja mas. Anak sama istri mas harus secepetnya dapet perawatan medis." Kata salah satu perawat yang turun dari mobil ambulans.

Chanyeol mengangguk lemah, kaga tau deh kepalanya kerasa panas bener.

Baekhyun dan ketiga anak-anaknya langsung dibawa masuk kedalam ambulans, para pengemudi lain langsung bersorak heboh begitu mereka dibawa pergi.

"Hiks.. Chanyeol lu kaga nyusul ke rumah sakit?" Kata Mak Dara yang sedaritadi nangis sesenggukan.

"Entar dulu ngapa mak, pala Chanyeol panas bener ini." Kata Chanyeol sembari megangin kepalanya yang serasa muter.

.

.

.

 _Besoknya.._

Chanyeol menatap miris kepala bagian atasnya yang udah gak ada rambutnya alias botak. Cowok berk*ntol gede itu bahkan harus pake peci karena dia malu kepalanya botak setengah.

"Mas.. maafin aku yo mas, gara2 aku rambutnya mas jadi botak begitu."

Chanyeol melirik kearah Baekhyun yang lagi duduk diatas kasur. "Kaga ngapah neng, apa yang mas rasain gak ada apa2nya sama apa yang kamu rasain kemaren."

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut.

Chanyeol berjalan kearah kasur, dia liat ketiga bayi kecil yang tidur berdampingan diatas ranjang. Seketika cowok itu tersenyum, yang dua dipakein kain pernel warna biru sedangkan yang satunya lagi dipakein kain pernel warna pink.

Ya, Chanyeol punya 3 anak kembar. Dua laki-laki dan satu perempuan, jadi kalo ditotal Chanyeol punya 4 jagoan dan 1 permaisuri.

Kaga ngapa lah, yang penting keinginan Chanyeol bakal punya bocah cewek kesampean biar kata cuma sebiji doang ge.

"Kamu udah punya nama buat anak kita mas?"

Chanyeol ngangguk. "Udah, yang pertama Park Jesper, kedua Park Jiwon dan yang terakhir Park Jihyun."

"Kenapa ngasih nama itu mas?"

"Kaga ngapa2, kalo yang laki mas emang kepikiran aja ngasih nama itu ke mereka. Tapi kalo yang cewek, mas kasih nama Jihyun biar sama kaya nama mahasiswi yang kemaren ngebantuin kamu lahiran."

"Ko namanya disamain?"

"Sebagai bentuk terimakasih aja, kalo bukan karena dia, kamu sama anak-anak mungkin udah kaga bakalan ketolong kali."

Baekhyun ngangguk. "Iya juga sih mas. Yowes, Jesper, Jiwon dan Jihyun. Anggota baru keluarga Park hehehe."

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum, ia kembali natep bayi-bayi ucul yang masih tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

"Selamat ya bro, lucu-lucu bener anak lu.."

Siang ini Kris dan Tao nyempetin waktu buat nengok pasangan yang baru aja dikaruniai 3 anak kembar sekaligus. Kris bahkan sampe ngebawain sekardus pakaian bayi buat dijadiin hadiah.

"Selamet ya mbak.." kata Tao yang duduk disampingnya Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Makasih ya dek, ngomong2 udah berapa bulan kamu?"

"Alhamdulillah udah 3 bulan mbak." Tao tersenyum sembari ngelus perutnya pelan.

"Alhamdulillah."

"Yeol, elu liat nih. Video bini lu yang lahiran di mobil lagi viral di instagram." Kata Yifan sembari ngeliatin hapenya.

"Viral?"

"Nih, lu liat." Yifan ngeliatin video lahiran Baekhyun yang di upload disalah satu akun bernama Mak Viral.

Chanyeol agak kaget ngeliatnya, videonya udah ditonton lebih dari 4 juta kali. Chanyeol gak paham deh, masa iya video orang lahiran doang bisa ampe viral begini, ada-ada aja deh people +62 tuh.

"Videonya viral karena bini lu lahiran di dalem mobil, ditengah kemacetan pula."

Chanyeol ngehela nafas pelan. "Masyarakat negara berflower tuh emang aneh, video ginian doang viral. Ntar gw bikin video nari lagu India di jalan tol dah, biar makin viral sekalian."

"Ada lagi yang lebih viral dari video bini lu."

"Apaan?"

"Muke lu, ekspresi lu pas rambut lu dijambak ama Baekhyun tuh kocak banget. Foto lu bahkan udah dijadiin meme dimana-mana."

Yifan ngeliatin beberapa akun meme yang ngejadiin muka Chanyeol sebagai bahan meme buat lucu2an. Chanyeol sendiri cuma bisa ngegeleng ngeliatnya, harusnya mereka ngasih royalti tuh karena udah tanpa ijin ngejadiin mukanya Chanyeol sebagai bahan meme.

"Ko bisa sampe viral sih mas?" Tanya Baekhyun yang keliatan bingung.

"Banyak netijen +62 yang pada ngakak ngeliat ekspresi Chanyeol pas rambutnya dijambak, makanya banyak dijadiin meme. Koplak banget emang ekspresi si Chanyeol tuh hahaha." Kris ketawa ngakak.

"Tapi gara2 video mbak lahiran di mobil itu jadi banyak yang ngedoa'in loh mbak, netizen banyak yang ngedoa'in mbak, Mas Chanyeol sama anak-anak supaya sehat dan banyak rejeki selalu." Tao ikutan nimpalin.

"Amin." Chanyeol ama Baekhyun kompak berseru amin.

..

"Assalamualaikum.."

"Wa'alaikumsalam Teh Luhan, sini teh.."

Baekhyun keliatan seneng banget ngeliat Luhan dateng kerumah, perempuan cantik yang lagi hamil 5 bulan itu dateng sembari ngebawa bingkisan buah buat Baekhyun.

Luhan duduk disamping tempat tidur. "Gimana Baek? Sehat? Maaf ya teteh baru bisa ngejenguk."

"Alhamdulillah, iya gpp ko teh. Aku tau kalo sekarang teteh lagi sibuk."

Luhan tersenyum, dia ngelirik kearah keranjang bayi. "Itu keponakan teteh?"

Baekhyun ngangguk. "Iya teh."

Luhan berjalan kearah keranjang bayi disamping kiri tempat tidur, Luhan tersenyum ngeliatnya. Bayi-bayi Baekhyun keliatan sehat banget. Lucu, yang cewek cantik kaya ibunya dan yang cowok cakep kaya babanya.

"Teteh lihat di instagram video kamu lahiran di mobil viral banget, fotonya Chanyeol juga banyak dijadiin meme." Luhan duduk lagi disampingnya Baekhyun.

"Iya, aku juga ndak nyangka jadi viral begini. Oh iya teh, gimana? Bisnisnya lancar?"

"Alhamdulillah lancar Baek, tiap hari pemasukan ada terus. Teteh juga udah gak terlalu bergantung sama Kang Sehun."

Udah 4 bulan belakangan ini Luhan jualan hijab online, pemasukannya lumayan, Luhan jadi gak terlalu bergantung sama Sehun.

"Terus.. soal perceraian itu gimana?"

"Teteh tetep bakalan ngajuin gugatan sehabis lahiran nanti."

"Teteh beneran yakin?"

Luhan mengangguk mantap. "100% yakin. Teteh bener-bener udah gak tahan sama Kang Sehun. Sebenernya sih Kang Sehun baik-baik aja, dia sayang sama teteh, sayang juga sama anak-anak. Tapi dia tuh terlalu disetir sama Kyungsoo."

"Di setir sama Kyungsoo?"

Luhan ngangguk. "Kyungsoo itu kaya mau mengeksploitasi Kang Sehun buat dia sendiri. Setiap kali Kang Sehun dateng kerumah atau main sama anak-anak teteh, Kyungsoo pasti bakalan marah. Jangankan buat main kerumah teteh, Sehun main kerumah Mak Dara atau Baba Donghae aja dia marah. Si Kyungsoonya juga pinter ngedrama, dia selalu pura2 sakit perut jadinya Kang Sehun juga gak bisa marah sama dia."

"Masa sih teh sampe segitunya?"

"Emang begitu pisan Baek, makanya teteh mah udah males banget ngelanjutin rumah tangga sama Kang Sehun."

"Terus sekarang Kang Sehunnya kamana?"

"Dirumah Kyungsoo lah, kandungannya kan udah 8 bulan. Makin gak mau ditinggal suaminya pasti."

"Gitu banget sih keponakan teteh, jijik aku jadinya."

"Apalagi teteh, udah gedek banget rasanya."

"Lagian Kang Sehunnya juga lemah banget sih, ndak tegas banget jadi lanang. Kan yang hamil bukan Kyungsoo doang, teteh juga lagi hamil anaknya. Ko malah pilih kasih gitu."

"Yaudahlah Baek, teteh udah males banget rasanya ngomongin mereka mulu. Intinya, teteh mau cerai sama Kang Sehun. Tapi kamu jangan bilang sama siapa2 ya Baek, apalagi sama Mak Dara. Teteh takutnya kalo Mak Dara tau urusannya malah jadi ribet."

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. "Iya teh, aku janji ndak akan ngasih tau siapa-siapa."

.

.

.

 _7 bulan kemudian.._

Suara tangisan bayi terdengar kenceng banget dikediaman keluarga Park, semenjak resmi punya 3 anggota keluarga baru, rumah ini emang gak pernah sepi sama sekali. Ada aja yang bikin ribut.

"Mas Chanyeol kenapa toh, berisik tenan daritadi. Anaknya jangan dibikin nangis terus toh mas."

"Kaga dibikin nangis, Jihyun pengen mas gendong. Tapi kan mas lagi ngegendong Jesper ama Jiwon, mas kaga bisa ngegendong tiga2nya sekaligus."

"Yaudah gantian lah mas."

"Kaga bisa, ntar giliran bocah cowok yang pada nangis."

Baekhyun ngurut pangkal hidungnya pelan, tiga anak kembarnya emang nempel banget sama Chanyeol. Baekhyun juga gak ngerti kenapa, mereka pasti bakalan nangis kejer kalo jauh dari bapaknya.

"Yaudah lah mas terserah, pusing aku tuh. Aku mau bantuin Mbak Hyoyeon masak dulu di dapur."

"Huweeee.."

Chanyeol menatap miris putri bungsunya yang meraung-raung minta digendong, Chanyeol bukannya kaga mau ngegendong, Chanyeol gak bisa ngegendong 3 bocah sekaligus. Kalo aja dia punya 3 tangan udah pasti Chanyeol bakalan ngegendong tiga2nya.

"Baba.."

Taehyung masuk kedalem kamar cuma pake handuk doangan, keliatan banget tuh bocah baru abis mandi.

"Mengapah tong?"

"Pakein baju."

"Kaga bisa, baba kan lagi ngegendong adek2 kamu."

Tehyung merengut sebal. "Ah baba mah, ngulusin adek mulu. Taehyungnya dicuekin."

"Kaga dicuekin, baba lagi repot. Minta tolong sama ibu sana."

"Ibu lagi macak baba.."

Chanyeol ngehela nafas. "Nini Dara kemana?"

"Ada di depan, lagi ngelamun."

"Lagi ngelamun? Yaudah minta tolong aja sama Nini Dara."

"Gak mau ah, maunya cama baba."

Chanyeol mengerang frustasi, puyeng banget ternyata punya banyak anak begini.

"Baba.."

"Apaan lagi?"

Anak Chanyeol yang pertama ikutan masuk kedalem kamar. "Benerin sepeda Jackie.."

Astaghfirullah, Chanyeol rasanya pengen ngejedotin kepalanya aja ke tembok.

.

.

.

"Mak.."

Dara yang lagi nonton tv di depan langsung noleh pas anak sulungnya duduk disamping dia. "Mengapah lu? Berantakan bener.."

Chanyeol ngurut pelipisnya pelan, puyeng bener rasanya, rambutnya juga acak2an bener saking stressnya dia ngurus 5 anak sekaligus.

"Capek mak, punya banyak anak ternyata kaga enak. Enak bikinnya doang."

"Baru gitu aja udah ngeluh lu, gimana ntar kalo anak lu udah pada gede, bisa2 mati berdiri lu Yeol."

Chanyeol nyenderin tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa. "Si kembar kaga mau lepas pisan, pengennya nemplok mulu ama Chanyeol. Untung aja udah pada tidur, kalo kaga mah bisa seharian Chanyeol ngegendongin bocah. Mana Taehyung ama Jackson ikut2an rewel, apa bae dipinta, puyeng bener jadinya."

"Elu juga waktu kecil begitu, nempel mulu ama baba lu. Asal baba lu berangkat gawe lu pasti mewek, sekarang mah rasain aja elu jadi bapak. Ntar mah kalo anak-anak lu udah pada gede moal bakalan ge nempelin elu mulu."

Chanyeol natep emaknya itu dalam diam. "Mengapah sih mak? Dari kemaren Chanyeol perhatiin emak ngelamun mulu, putus ama Om Jiyoung?"

"Kaga, emak sama cowok emak baek2 aja, bulan depan katanya Bang Jiyoung mau ngelamar emak."

Chanyeol keliatan kaget ngedengernya. "Beneran mak? Alhamdulillah dong kalo gitu."

"Iya alhamdulillah, tapi emak tuh sekarang lagi kepikiran sama adek lu."

"Emang mengapah si Biawak Sumatera?"

"Elu tau dewek dia jadi kaya orang frustasi semenjak pisah sama bini-bininya. Emak kaga tega Yeol ngeliatnya, sedih hati emak."

Chanyeol terdiam, emang semenjak Sehun cerai sama kedua istrinya, dia jadi tertutup banget. Jarang keluar rumah pisan, kalo disamperin pun dianya lagi ngelamun kaya orang stress.

"Mending elu samperin gih kerumahnya, emak khawatir banget ama adek lu. Kalo perlu lu ajak pindah kemari dah, namanya orang lagi frustasi takutnya ngelakuin hal yang kaga2."

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. "Iya mak, nanti Chanyeol kesana."

.

.

.

Kepulan asep rokok kerasa begitu pekat diruangan itu, Park Sehun, 34 tahun duduk diatas sofa sembari telanjang dada. Rambutnya gondrong dan acak-acakan, kumis sama brewoknya juga tumbuh lebat tanpa pernah dicukur, belum lagi bulu dada yang mulai tumbuh dan sama sekali gak dicukur sama si empunya. Sehun bener2 kaya gelandangan yang udah 2 bulan kaga mandi, keadaannya makin keliatan menyedihkan dengan adanya kantong mata yang super tebel dan berwarna hitam. Sehun emang mengalami insomnia parah semenjak pisah sama istri-istrinya. Keadaannya bener2 mengerikan, siapapun yang ngeliat sosok Sehun yang sekarang pasti bakalan lari ketakutan.

Cowok yang k*ntolnya gak lebih gede dari k*ntol abangnya itu nyenderin kepalanya lelah kesandaran kursi. Sekitar 5 bulan yang lalu ia ngajuin gugatan cerai buat istri pertamanya, Sehun ngegugat cerai Kyungsoo karena Sehun ngerasa kalo Kyungsoo berusaha ngejauhin dia dari Luhan dan anak-anaknya. Bukan cuma itu, tapi Kyungsoo juga berusaha ngejauhin Sehun dari keluarganya, dari orangtua dan juga dari kakak kandungnya. Sehun gak ngerti kenapa Kyungsoo ngelakuin itu, tapi yang jelas Kyungsoo pernah bilang kalo dia sangat mencintai Sehun dan cuma mau memiliki Sehun buat dirinya sendiri, Kyungsoo gak mau berbagi suami, bahkan Sehun pun dilarang buat ketemu sama anak2nya ataupun ibu kandungnya sendiri.

Kyungsoo cuma mau perhatian dan kasih sayangnya Sehun tercurah sepenuhnya buat dia seorang, Kyungsoo bener-bener serakah dan Sehun gak suka sama sifatnya itu. Selama nikah sama Kyungsoo pun Sehun ngerasa terkekang, untuk sekedar nongkrong sama temen-temennya aja Sehun gak bisa karena Kyungsoo selalu neleponin dia.

Puncaknya adalah 5 bulan lalu, setelah 2 bulan Kyungsoo ngelahirin, Sehun langsung ngajuin gugatan cerai kepengadilan agama karena udah bener2 gak tahan sama sikap Kyungsoo. Putri mereka, Park Yerin, yang masih kecil diasuh sama Kyungsoo setelah mereka resmi bercerai. Kyungsoo ngebawa putri mereka ke Bandung, setiap bulan Sehun rutin ngirimin uang buat kebutuhan putrinya disana.

Bercerai sama Kyungsoo, Sehun masih baik-baik aja. Sehun baru bener-bener ngedrop ketika Luhan ngajuin gugatan cerai sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu. Sehun ngerasa dunianya runtuh detik itu juga, Sehun yang tadinya berniat memperbaiki hubungan sama Luhan justru ditampar sama kenyataan kalo Luhan udah gak mau ngelanjutin pernikahan mereka lagi.

Luhan ngajuin gugatan cerai gak lama setelah ngelahirin putra keempat mereka yang diberi nama Eunwoo, Park Eunwoo. Sambil menangis Luhan bilang dia gak bahagia nikah sama Sehun, Luhan ngerasa selalu dinomorduakan sama suaminya sendiri. Sehun waktu itu pun ikutan nangis, dia nangis sembari mohon2 supaya Luhan nyabut gugatannya di pengadilan, Sehun bahkan sampe bersumpah kalo dia bakalan jadi suami yang baik karena waktu itu dia udah ngegugat cerai isrtri pertamanya.

Tapi Luhan tetep keukeuh buat pisah, perempuan yang udah ngasih dia 4 orang anak itu bahkan terang-terangan bilang kalo dia udah gak cinta lagi sama Sehun.

Sehun bener-bener hancur waktu itu, ada sebuah penyesalan besar yang bersarang dihatinya. Kalo aja seandainya dia gak pernah nyakitin Luhan, rumah tangganya pasti gak bakalan hancur kaya gini. Mungkin memang awalnya Luhan yang salah karena selingkuh sama Dokter Jongin, tapi disisi lain kesalahan yang dilakuin Sehun jauh lebih besar dari apa yang udah Luhan lakuin. Bodohnya, Sehun baru sadar ketika Luhan ngajuin gugatan cerai.

Andai aja dia bisa lebih tegas sama Kyungsoo, Luhan pasti gak bakalan ngerasa tersisihkan. Sehun mau gak mau harus menyetujui surat permohonan cerai yang diajukan Luhan. Sehun udah terlalu sering nyakitin Luhan dan kalo memang dengan ngelepasin Luhan bisa ngebuat perempuan itu bahagia Sehun harus bisa ngeikhlasin meskipun sebenernya hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

Setelah resmi bercerai Luhan sama anak-anak pindah ke Bandung dan ngebuka usaha toko baju disana, meskipun hak asuh anak sepenuhnya ada ditangan Sehun, tapi Sehun ikhlas ngebiarin anak-anaknya diurus sama Luhan sekalipun dia harus berjauhan sama mereka. Sehun gak mau jadi laki-laki egois yang misahin ibu sama anak-anaknya.

CKLEK

"Assalamualaikum.."

Chanyeol masuk kedalem rumah Sehun, rumah Sehun gak dikunci sama sekali, makanya itu Chanyeol bisa dengan gampang nerobos masuk.

Keadaan rumah Sehun bener-bener kotor dan berantakan, banyak pakaian kotor sama bungkus makanan yang berserakan dilantai. Chanyeol menatap prihatin adek laki-laki satu-satunya itu yang lagi terduduk diatas sofa dengan sebatang rokok disela-sela jari yang masih mengepul.

Buru-buru cowok berk*ntol gede itu duduk disamping adeknya. "Hey bro, elu baik-baik aja?"

Sehun gak ngejawab, dia tau kalo itu Chanyeol tapi Sehun terlalu males buat menoleh.

"Emak nyuruh gw dateng kesini, emak khawatir banget ama lu. Emak kepengen elu tinggal dirumah gw dulu buat sementara waktu."

Sehun gak ngejawab, cowok yang juga berk*ntol gede itu justru malah menangis. "Gw kangen Luhan, gw kangen anak-anak gw." Katanya dengan suara yang sangat lirih.

"Iya gw ngerti bro, anak-anak lu pasti bakalan sedih kalo ngeliat lu kaya gini."

"Gw nyesel bang, gw nyesel udah nyakitin Luhan.."

Chanyeol nepuk pundak adeknya itu pelan mencoba buat ngasih kekuatan ngebiarin Sehun menangis ngeluarin semua beban yang ada dihatinya.

"Sabar bro, elu gak sendiri. Elu masih punya gw, elu masih punya keluarga yang bakalan selalu ada buat lu."

.

.

.

"Sehun, sayang, anaknya emak. Makan dulu nih, emak udah buatin ikan asin kedemenan elu."

Sehun akhirnya mau diajak tinggal sementara dirumahnya Chanyeol, Dara pun keliatan seneng banget dan langsung ngebikinin ikan asin kesukaan anaknya. Sayangngya daritadi Sehun cuma ngelamun sembari tiduran di kamar tamu. Tatapan matanya keliatan kosong banget dan itu jelas aja ngebuat hati Dara mencelos ngeliatnya.

Sebagai seorang ibu jelas hatinya hancur banget ngeliat putra bungsunya kaya orang depresi begini, ikan asin yang dia buat khusus buat Sehun pun sama sekali gak disentuh. Dara sampe ngeluarin airmata jadinya.

Mak Dara pun lantas mengelus rambut putranya itu pelan, sambil menangis ia terus berdo'a buat kebahagiaan putranya itu meskipun Sehun sama sekali gak ngasih respon.

"Mak.." Chanyeol ikutan masuk kedalem kamar.

"Sehun masih belum mau makan juga?"

Dara ngegeleng. "Lakuin sesuatu Yeol hiks, emak kaga kuat ngeliat adek lu begini."

Chanyeol ngehela nafas, ia lantas ngerogoh hape disaku celananya buat video callan sama Luhan.

'Assalamualaikum a..'

"Wa'alaikumsalam, Lu aa ganggu gak?"

'Enggak ko a, kenapa?'

"Anak-anak udah pada tidur? Sehun mau ngomong."

Luhan terdiam bentaran. 'Yang lain sih udah pada tidur, paling cuma Haowen aja yang belum tidur.'

"Yaudah mana Haowennya, bilang papanya mau ngomong."

'Bentar ya a..'

Luhan berjalan kearah meja makan, disana ada Haowen yang lagi makan kue.

'Hao, Om Chanyeol mau ngomong..'

Haowen yang lagi asyik nyemil itu langsung noleh dan tersenyum kearah layar ponsel. 'Assalamualaikum om.'

"Wa'alaikumsalam ganteng, Hao lagi ngapain sayang?"

'Hao lagi makan kue om, om mau?'

"Enggak sayang, coba kamu tawarin sama papa kamu. Daritadi papa kamu susah banget disuruh makan."

Chanyeol ngarahin layar hapenya kearah Sehun.

"Sehun, Haowen video call tuh." Kata Dara sembari ngeguncang bahu anaknya pelan.

Sehun noleh, dia langsung terduduk begitu ngeliat sosok anaknya dari layar handphone abangnya.

"Haowen." Sehun ngambil hape abangnya.

'Papa mau kue?' Tanya Haowen polos.

Sehun tersenyum, tersenyum sembari menangis. Rasanya bahagia banget ngeliat anaknya meskipun cuma lewat video call kaya gini, Haowen keliatan makin gemuk, dia keliatan imut banget dengan setelan piyama bermotif doraemon yang dia pake.

'Papa kenapa gak mau makan?'

"Papa belum laper sayang."

'Papa harus makan biar gak sakit.'

"Iya nanti papa makan."

'Papa harus potong rambut sama potong kumis, papa jelek banget kalo ada kumisnya.'

Sehun terkekeh, ia usap airmatanya pelan. "Iya nanti papa cukur kumis, papa juga bakalan potong rambut sama potong jenggot."

Haowen ngangguk. 'Iya papa.'

"Hao, papa kangen sama Hao, kangen sama Bang Taeyeong, sama Vivi, sama dedek Eunwoo juga."

'Haowen juga kangen sama papa.'

"Papa sayang banget sama Haowen."

Haowen tersenyum lebar. 'Haowen lebih sayang lagi sama papa.'

DEG

Kata-kata itu sukses menohok hati Sehun, airmata yang tadinya sempet mengering kembali mengalir dengan lebih deras. Sehun bahkan sampe sesenggukan, Ya Allah, Sehun sayang banget sama anak-anaknya.

'Papa jangan nangis huweeee.'

Yaaah namanya anak kecil, ngeliat bapanya nangis, dia juga ikutan nangis. Dipikiran Haowen mungkin bapanya abis digigit cicak atau gimana, padahal sebenernya Sehun nangis karena terharu ngedenger ucapan polos dari mulut Haowen sendiri.

Luhan kembali ngambil hapenya lagi. 'Kang, besok Taeyeong sama Haowen bakalan aku anter ke Bogor, mereka bakalan nginep disana selama beberapa hari. Jangan sedih terus, aku gak suka ngeliat papanya anak-anak sedih.'

Sehun ngusap airmatanya pelan. "Iya Lu, akang gak bakalan nangis lagi."

Luhan tersenyum. 'Yaudah, udah dulu ya, Haowen udah harus bobo. Kiss bye sama papa dulu sayang.'

CUP

Haowen kiss bye sama papanya. 'Love you papa.'

"Love you too sayang, love you too.."

PIIP

Panggilan video berakhir, Sehun pun kembali menangis sesenggukan. Bukan tangis kesedihan melainkan tangis kebahagiaan, Sehun menangis sembari memeluk hapenya Chanyeol seolah2 itu Haowen.

Sehun menangis sembari tersenyum, Dara yang ngeliat itu pun ikutan menangis haru sembari ngelus pundak putra bungsunya itu.

Baekhyun dan Hyoyeon yang ngintip di ambang pintu pun ikutan mewek sembari berpelukan kaya teletubies. Lain halnya dengan Chanyeol yang tersenyum lega ngeliat adeknya yang kembali terlihat punya semangat hidup setelah video callan sama putra keduanya.

.

.

.

 _2 minggu kemudian.._

"Mas, bangunin Mas Sehun. Sarapan udah siap."

Chanyeol mengangguk, cowok berk*ntol gede itu langsung berjalan kearah kamar Sehun.

CKLEK

"Eh Hun, baru gw mau ngebangunin elu, elunya udah keluar duluan. Mau kemana lu pagi2 udah rapih.."

Chanyeol agak pangling ngeliat Sehun keluar rumah pake sorban putih lengkap sama pecinya juga. "Gw mau ke padepokan ustad Siwon yang di Banten, gw mau nyantren disana."

"Nyantren?"

Sehun ngangguk. "Gw mau belajar agama, gw mau tobat bang. Gw pengen lebih dekat sama Allah."

"Elu serius Hun? Itu artinya elu bakalan tinggal disana dong berarti?"

Sehun ngangguk. "Iya bang, gw pengen fokus ibadah, gw pengen menjauh dari urusan duniawi. Selama ini gw udah terlalu banyak ngelakuin dosa."

"Terus.. anak-anak lu gimana?"

"Gw bakalan tetep tanggung jawab, tunjangan anak-anak bakalan tetep gw kirim tiap bulannya. Disana gw juga kerja. Cuman mungkin, gw bakalan jarang ketemu sama anak-anak."

"Kenapa ngedadak gini sih Hun?"

"Kaga ngedadak sebenernya, gw udah mikirin buat hijrah dari semenjak Luhan ngajuin gugatan cerai, cuman baru mantepnya ya sekarang ini. Rumah tangga gw ancur mungkin karena gw udah terlalu jauh sama Allah, udah terlalu banyak dosa yang gw lakuin sampe akhirnya Allah nurunin cobaan yang bener2 berat buat gw. Makanya itu gw mau tobat, gw bener-bener mau minta ampunan sama yang maha kuasa."

Chanyeol ngehela nafas. "Yaudah, sebagai abang gw cuma bisa berdoa yang terbaik buat lu bro."

"Makasih ya bang, makasih karena elu selalu ada buat gw."

"Sama-sama, kita ini sodara, kita sama2 tercipta dari p*juhnya Baba Donghae, Jadi udah seharusnya kalo kita saling melengkapi, iya gak bro?"

Sehun ngegeleng sembari ngelus dadanya pelan. "Astaghfirullahaladzim.."

Chanyeol ketawa ngakak ngedengernya. "Elu kalo udah disono jangan lupa telepon gw luh.."

"Iya bang, pasti."

.

.

.

 _Besoknya.._

"Hahhh.."

"Kenapa toh mas, ko ngehela nafas gitu?"

Baekhyun baru aja selesai netein Jihyun, bayi yang baru berumur beberapa bulan itu ditidurin bareng sama abang2nya diatas ranjang kasur yang terpisah dari ibu sama babanya.

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun duduk disampingnya Chanyeol.

"Gak kerasa aja neng, tau2 sekarang kita udah punya 5 anak aja. Gak kerasa juga udah hampir 10 tahun kita nikah."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Iya mas, ndak terasa yok.."

"Mas jadi inget, pertemuan pertama kita dulu kaga enak bener. Baru bangun tidur, cuma pake kolor, iler nempel di pipi, garuk2 selangkangan sambil teriak2 minta sarapan. Haduuuuh kalo inget itu mas jadi malu sendiri."

Baekhyun ketawa ngakak. "Iyo mas, itu pertama kali loh aku ngeliat laki-laki hampir telanjang depan muka aku, rasanya malu banget duh."

"Kalo dulu malu, tapi kalo sekarang pasti gak malu dong kalo ngeliat mas telanjang?" Chanyeol nyoel dagunya Baekhyun genit.

"Iiih apaan toh mas.." Baekhyun mukul dadanya Chanyeol malu-malu.

Chanyeol ngerangkul pundak bininya itu. "Banyak banget kejadian yang udah terjadi selama hampir 10 tahun belakangan ini. Mak Dara sama Baba Donghae cerai, Sehun juga cerai, kita ampir2an cerai. Punya anak, ngelahirin di mobil sampe viral se Indonesia Raya haduuuh banyak banget suka dukanya dah pokoknya."

"Iya mas, mungkin hidup aku ndak bakalan semenarik ini kalo ndak ketemu sama kamu." Baekhyun natep suaminya itu sambil tersenyum.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Hidup mas juga kaga bakalan berwarna kalo gak ada kamu di dalemnya."

Keduanya saling bertatapan mesra sebelum akhirnya saling tertawa renyah.

"Mas meminang kamu dengan bismillah, dan dengan bismillah juga, mas memulai hidup yang penuh kebahagiaan dengan bidadari yang cantik ini.."

Chanyeol mencium tangan Baekhyun dengan mesra, Baekhyun ngerasa bener-bener tersanjung karenanya.

"Ng*we yuk neng.." celetuk Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Udah malem mas ah, capek."

"Abis mesra2an kaga afdhol kalo gak ng*we.."

"Nanti kalo anak-anak kebangun piye?"

"Ya kaga usah berisik, ngedesahnya ditahan aja."

Baekhyun terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk malu-malu. Chanyeol pun tersenyum lebar karenanya.

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi Chanyeol langsung ngebaringin tubuh montok bininya yang keliatan pasrah.

Perlahan, Chanyeol mencium bibir cewek yang udah ngasih 5 orang anak itu seduktif. Keduanya sama-sama menutup mata sambil memagut bibir masing-masing dengan kasar dan bernafsu.

Tangan Chanyeol kaga tinggal diem, tangan kirinya ngeremes t*ket kiri Baekhyun seduktif sedang tangan kanannya ngusap-ngusap m*kinya Baekhyun dari balik cangcut yang bininya pake.

"Aaaahh.." satu desahan lolos dari mulut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bergerak cepet, dia lepas daster yang Baekhyun pake sekaligus beha sama cangcutnya juga, kedua gunung kembar Baekhyun langsung dia remes tanpa ampun, abis itu jari-jari tangannya bergerak masuk nerobos lobang m*kinya Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ampir aja ngejerit, tapi dia tahan dengan cara ngegigit bibir bawahnya, tangan Chanyeol bergerak liar dibawah sana. Baekhyun bisa ngerasain banget jari-jari Chanyeol yang bergerak ngegesek dinding vag*nanya.

"Eunghh.. Ahh.. " Desahan pun akhirnya lolos lagi, Baekhyun bener-bener gak tahan sama service yang dikasih suaminya.

Chanyeol semakin bersemangat ngedengernya, cowok berk*ntol gede itu kembali nyiumin bibirnya Baekhyun dengan lebih bernafsu

Chanyeol masukin lidahnya kedalem mulut Baekhyun, dia absen semua yang ada di dalem mulut sang bini tercinta. Abis itu dia isep lidahnya si eneng sampe Baekhyun ngelenguh sambil mukul-mukul dadanya Chanyeol.

Puas maen sama bibir dan mulutnya Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung turun keleher, dia jilat, isep, cium, gigit sampe ninggalin banyak bekas cupang dilehernya Baekhyun.

SLROOOTT PLOP

"Aaah mas.." Baekhyun ngedesah lirih.

Chanyeol tersenyum puas ngeliat tanda cupang merah di leher bininya, dia terus nyipokin lehernya Baekhyun sampe bener-bener penuh sama bekas cupangan.

Badan Baekhyun ngegelinjang hebat, rasanya geli sekaligus nikmat pas Chanyeol nyiumin leher dia. Baekhyun udah sering dicupang sama Chanyeol, tapi tetep aja Baekhyun ngerasa geli setiap kali Chanyeol nyupangin dia.

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak ngegerepe t*ket gede milik bininya, salah satu hal yang paling Chanyeol demen dari bininya adalah t*ket super indah yang selalu bikin k*ntol Chanyeol ngac*ng. sekali diremes tuh t*ket berasa kenyel banget ditangan Chanyeol. Dia remes lagi kedua t*ket itu sampe Baekhyun ngedesah lirih, badannya juga sampe ngegeter karena geli sekaligus nikmat.

Chanyeol nunduk buat ngisep pentil susu Baekhyun yang sebelah kanan, baru sekali di isep aja Baekhyun udah ngedesah kaga karu-karuan. Chanyeol makin semangat aja ngisep tuh pentil susu, dia jadi keinget pas malam pertama mereka.

SLROOOTTT!

"Aaaahh mas.. "

Chanyeol pindah ke t*ket sebelah kiri dan dia ngelakuin hal yang sama. Dia kenyot kenceng banget pentilnya ampe pipinya Chanyeol mengempot.

PLOP

"Aaaahhh.. "

Chanyeol elus perut mulus Baekhyun terus dia ciumin sambil ninggalin beberapa bekas cupang. Puas nyupangin tubuh montok bininya, Chanyeol langsung ngelepas kaos sekaligus celana pendek yang dia pake. Tinggal sisa cangcut warna item doangan yang masih nempel diselangkangannya.

Gak mau buang waktu, Chanyeol langsung nindih badan mungil bininya sampe t*ketnya Baekhyun nempel sama dadanya. Chanyeol megang tangannya Baekhyun terus dia arahin ke k*ntolnya yang udah ngaceng dibalik cangcut yang dia pake.

"Elus-elus neng.."

BLUSSH

Astaga! Udah hampir 10 tahun mereka nikah tapi Baekhyun tetep aja malu ngedengernya, k*ntolnya mas Chanyeol kerasa anget ditangan Baekhyun. Benda panjang itu bener-bener udah keras kaya kayu.

Chanyeol nunduk, dia ciumin lagi bibirnya Baekhyun sambil ngeremesin t*ketnya pelan.

Tangan Chanyeol terus turun ke mekinya Baekhyun, dia usap lobang yang udah sering dia bobol itu sambil mainin kacang m*meknya (klitoris) Baekhyun.

"Masshh.."

Chanyeol udah gak tahan, dia lepas satu-satunya kain yang ngebungkus k*ntol gedenya, dia gesek-gesek benda panjang itu dipermukaan m*kinya Baekhyun. Dia terobos lobang itu sembari nyiumin t*ketnya Baekhyun.

JLEB!

"Ahhhhhh.." Baekhyun ngedesah panjang, dia gak peduli lagi deh kalopun anak-anaknya pada kebangun.

Chanyeol ngegerakin pinggangnya maju mundur, udah hampir 10 tahun berlalu tapi cita rasa m*kinya Baekhyun sama sekali gak pernah berubah, selalu peret, anget, nikmat dan menggigit. Rasanya kaya Chanyeol lagi ng*ntot ama cewek yang masih perawan.

Genjotan itu semakin lama semakin gak karuan, kasar dan juga kenceng banget. Tubuh keduanya kegoncang kaga karu-karuan, dua-duanya sama-sama tenggelam dalam kenikmatan sampe akhirnya..

BRAKK!

"AHHHHH."

"Huweeeeee.."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama terlonjak kaget, ranjang yang mereka pake buat ng*we tiba-tiba aja ngegubrak. Sontak mereka pun ketawa ngakak, mereka ngerasa De ja vu banget karena dulu pas pertama kali mereka ng*ntot, ranjang yang mereka pake buat ng*we juga ambruk kaya gini.

Jesper, Jiwon dan Jihyun pun pada kebangun dan langsung nangis kenceng gara2 kaget ngedenger suara ranjang yang rubuh.

"Anak-anak pada nangis tuh mas."

"Yaudah, kamu tidurin aja dulu. Abis itu kita lanjutin lagi, mas tinggal ngecrot doang ini."

Baekhyun tersenyum geli. "Iya mas."

.

.

.

 _2 bulan kemudian.._

Secangkir kopi item sama sepiring pisang goreng jadi camilan wajib yang biasa Chanyeol makan kalo pagi. Chanyeol duduk diteras depan rumah cuma pake kaos kutang ama sarung kotak-kotak doangan, Dara udah kaga tinggal dimari lagi, dua bulan yang lalu emaknya itu udah resmi dinikahin sama Om Jiyoung alias Babang G-dragon, emaknya sekarang tinggal di Ciseeng mikut suaminya.

Kemaren juga dia abis video callan ama Sehun, adek kandungnya itu sekarang udah bener-bener kaya ustad, dia juga kayanya bahagia-bahagia aja tinggal di pondok yang jauh dari keluarga. Luhan pun sama, dari yang Chanyeol denger Luhan sekarang udah jadi pengusaha baju yang cukup sukses, Luhan pernah bilang sama Baekhyun kalo dia gak mau nikah lagi dan mau fokus buat ngurus anak-anaknya aja.

Nah kalo Yifan, terakhir Chanyeol liat di facebooknya cowok yang juga berk*ntol gede itu lagi liburan bareng istri sama anak-anaknya di Eropa, Chanyeol udah kaga heran dah kalo Yifan bisa ngeboyong keluarganya keluar negeri gitu karena emang si Tokek Citayem yang satu itu udah kaya dari orok. Katanya sih Tao juga lagi hamil anak kedua mereka, tapi Chanyeol belum tau pasti karena dia belum berkomunikasi lagi sama Yifan.

Kalo Baba Donghae, terakhir Chanyeol nengokin babanya itu lagi dirawat dirumah sakit karena penyakit lambung, tapi yang bikin Chanyeol kaget itu istrinya lagi hamil anak kedua. Chanyeol aja ampe istighfar berkali-kali kemaren tuh, yakali diumurnya yang hampir 40 tahun ini dia mau punya adek lagi, kan kaga lucu.

Kalo Kyungsoo, Chanyeol gak pernah denger kabar tentang perempuan itu lagi. Tapi terakhir Chanyeol denger katanya perempuan itu udah nikah dan jadi istri keempat dari seorang juragan sawah dikampungnya. Soal Yerin, Sehun masih sering ngirimin uang buat putrinya itu, dan kalopun ada waktu, Sehun pasti selalu nengokin putrinya itu entah sebulan sekali ataupun 2 bulan sekali.

Terakhir Dokter Jongin, ahh dokter tampan, rajin menabung, baik hati dan tidak sombong itu sekarang tinggal di Sumatera, tepatnya di Palembang Sumatera Selatan. Kebetulan Chanyeol berteman di facebook sama dokter baik hati itu, dan Chanyeol pun tau kalo sekarang Dokter Jongin udah nikah sama seorang dokter gigi bernama Jennie Kim. Chanyeol tau karena Dokter Jongin sering upload foto berdua sama istrinya di facebook.

"Mas Chanyeol.." Baekhyun tiba-tiba aja keluar dari rumah dan langsung duduk disampingnya Chanyeol.

"Apa sayang? Mau ng*ntot? Ayo, mumpung masih pagi."

Baekhyun berdecak sebal. "Ihh bukan itu mas."

"Terus apaan dong?"

Baekhyun menunduk, cewek bert*ket gede itu mainin ujung bajunya pelan.

"Aku hamil mas.."

"HAH?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

Ending macam apa ini? Wkwkwk

Thank's ya buat kelean yang udah setia ngikutin ff ini dari awal sampe akhir, author juga minta maaf sama beberapa readers yang mungkin kecewa karena jalan cerita yang tiba-tiba dirombak ditengah jalan.

Utang ff author berkurang satu, Mas Chanyeol sama Neng Baekhyun pamit ya, kita ketemu di lain story hahaha

Kecup manis dari keluarga besar PADBM :*

Bye Bye :)


End file.
